My Girl
by MoonlightsMadness
Summary: Kagome never planned for this, all she wanted was to complete the jewel and live a normal life. Living through the last four centuries had been hard, exiling herself from society but everything about Bucky Barnes drew her in. Just when she was starting to settle into a life that promised everything she wanted, Hydra took it and they weren't finished with her yet. Set before CA:TFA
1. Chapter 1

Rain pelted her umbrella as thunder rumbled in the sky, the only time the streets of Brooklyn were deserted, if she wasn't in her white nurses uniform she'd be running through the rain like a child; anything to feel like she belonged where she was even if her heart told her otherwise. Kagome had only been moved into her new residence for a week, no other place appealing to her during 1938 America than living in New York. She had seen her fair share of history in the last 450 years since the well had locked her in the past.

The priestess sighed; she was attempting to find a peaceful place to live now that the war in Europe was over. Something tickled in her mind the way it always did when she thought about the future events that could happen, Odin had done well to make sure she couldn't access the knowledge she should have possessed in the 21st century; everything had been just as surprising to her as it was to the original inhabitants of the time.

It was supposed to be a gift, the jewel had reabsorbed into her body after the battle… it felt more like a curse forced to walk alone through time. It was a constant worry, would she be exposed? How long could she stay in one place before she would have to leave again? Did anyone recognize her if she returned decades later?

'I haven't been to South America yet…' she reasoned.

"Just have to make it back to 2010," Kagome whispered. Her fingers absently played with the ends of her hair as she walked, that's when she would begin to age again… she wouldn't be stuck in the eternal 22 years old body she walked around in.

 _"Don't get up again_."

Kagome paused, glancing down the alleyway as she tilted her head, what was going on?

 _"I said don't get up again!"_

The sound of flesh on flesh with a grunt made her grimace, she really should stay out of it…

"Hey!"

She winced as she started down the alley did she enjoy confrontation that much? The huge man turned from the smaller body to glare at her, she could see it from the faint light that drifted down the alley from the streetlamp. The waft of alcohol mixed with the rain in the air making her wrinkle her nose, 'great a drunken bar brawl.'

"Hey what? You want some of this?"

Cerulean eyes narrowed, "leave him alone, why not go home before you get hurt?"

The man laughed, sounding more like choking on air as he stalked forward, "who's going to do that? You? Huh, little floozy… let me finish with this punk and I'll show you a good time."

He made to brush her hair over her shoulder, Kagome flung her umbrella to the side and grabbed his wrist and turned her body; her foot hitting him in his round belly causing him to double over. She moved quickly, stepping closer and tugging his arm higher in the air behind him as he began to wriggle in pain.

"I think you have something to say to that gentleman over there," she leaned over, applying more pressure to the appendage.

He remained silent, attempting to overpower her smaller body as the alcohol began to take full effect on his system, "sorry."

"Did you hear him?" Kagome snapped at the small man finally climbing to his feet. She hadn't meant for the question to come out as harshly as it had and really floozy wasn't the worst thing she had been called in her life…

He nodded, wiping at his bruised cheek, "yeah, I heard him."

Dark hair cascaded over her shoulder as she shoved his arm more, "you're lucky he did, I was going to just dislocate it for you."

Kagome released his arm, her foot pressing into his side before gently nudging him to his side as he fell into a puddle, her arms crossing over her chest, "get lost."

The man spit at her feet as he scrambled to his feet, a scathing glare sent her way before scurrying away. "I'm not done with you," he hissed over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning to examine the man she inadvertently saved from more pummeling.

He nodded, his tongue tracing the cut on his lip. "Thanks… I had him."

Kagome arched a brow; she remained silent to give him whatever dignity he needed.

"Do you want me to take a look at your wounds?" she asked softly.

The man dragged his sleeve across his bruised cheek, "no thanks, I've had worse."

Kagome's eyes widened, was this a normal occurrence for him?

"Well… I guess that's that… I hope your night improves." She moved to grab her umbrella, lowering the canopy as she began to trudge through the rain.

She heard his footsteps moving behind her, her guard instantly climbing as she moved under a streetlight, she could take him if she had to… she really hoped to not have any trouble, to just live a few years in her apartment and up and leave.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm Steve Rogers."

Kagome froze and turned, the man holding an arm out sheepishly, why did something about him send warning bells off in her head?

She reached out, shaking his slightly, "Kagome Higurashi."

"That's an unusual name, where are you from?" he asked, sliding slightly to the side to seek shelter from the storm under an awning.

"New Hampshire… family immigrated from China. I've only been here a week."

The lies about her heritage were easy to tell, she took after her American mother while Souta favored their Japanese father, people that didn't know them found it hard to believe they were even related. A pang of pain tugged at her heart, Odin had left her with memories of her family, that was the only thing she remembered from her time...

"Steve!"

Both turned as hard steps slapped the pavement, brown shaggy hair being shaken out of warm chocolate eyes as he pulled up short next to the blonde, "Christ man, what the hell happened?"

The blonde shrugged, ruffling the back of his head, "you know me."

"Should have known better than to listen to you when you said you wouldn't go out today."

"Buck, this is Kagome." Steve gestured to the woman quickly, desperate to get the heat of his friend off of him.

Bucky turned sharply, his eyes telling him he was finished before straightening quickly, "I'm Bucky."

Kagome gripped his hand, warmth settling in her belly as he smiled at her, "Kagome."

"That's a beautiful name," his grip on her hand tightened.

Steve rolled his eyes; he knew exactly how to shift Bucky's attention his friend really did love the ladies, "his full name is James Buchanan Barnes."

Bucky spun his head quickly, his eyes widening, "Steve!"

Kagome smirked, biting her lip as a chill began to slip under her clothing, "it was very nice to meet you both; I'm going to go now."

She tucked her umbrella under her arm as she rubbed her arms, a summer cold right now would do her no good…

Bucky noticed the movement, his eyes drifting down to stare at her chest through the transparent material before shrugging off his coat and holding it out to her, "let me walk you home."

Kagome moved to protest, this was the last thing she needed, "no that's alright, I can manage. I'm only a few blocks away."

"Please miss, it's late and raining. These streets are dangerous at night." Bucky turned with a charming smile, holding his jacket up suggestively.

Kagome sighed and slipped into the garment, "are you coming as well Steve?"

The blonde shook his head, "I'm alright. I'll see you around though, it was nice to meet you."

Bucky bent down and grabbed the umbrella from under her arm and popped it open, holding it above their heads as he offered his arm to her, "no more back alley shenanigans Steve."

"Got it, Buck."

The annoyance in his voice didn't go unnoticed by his friend or the woman on his arm, Kagome's blue eyes looking over her shoulder as they walked away, "is he okay?"

"Steve will be fine, he likes to pull stunts like this all the time. His heart's in the right place though," Bucky glanced over his shoulder, squinting through the rain at his friends retreating back.

Kagome hummed as she tugged the jacket closed with her free hands, her fingers tightening in the crook of his arm. She swallowed hard and allowed her power to brush against him, reading him silently as they walked. His pure soul was riddled with nervous energy as they walked, she could sense no malicious intent from him, which was nice after what transpired in the alley…

She retracted her power, stealing a glance as her cheeks flushed, he was handsome… it wasn't hard to notice. The priestess could appreciate the opposite sex; no matter how much distance she had between her and the people she had met through time.

"Down this way," Kagome directed easily.

Bucky nodded, relaxing into Kagome's grip on his arm, "have you been in Brooklyn long?"

"Only a week, I was finishing nursing school and worked for a few years in New Hampshire." She eased into the conversation, spinning her tale more.

"Living with family?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, finally drying after being caught in the downpour, "no family, they died a few years ago."

Bucky glanced down, sympathy shining down on her from his dark eyes, "I'm sorry to hear that. If you ever want to, you're more than welcome at my place… my mother and sister would love you."

"You don't even know me, James…"

"You've got a good heart, darling, anyone could see that. Please, call me Bucky."

Kagome released his arm, tugging her purse in front of her and digging her keys out as they neared the apartment complex, "thank you for walking me home."

Bucky inched closer, keeping the umbrella overhead as she stuck her key in the knob. She didn't normally let strangers know where she lived, but something about Bucky relaxed her… she felt a sense of peace that she hadn't felt since she couldn't even remember when.

"Anytime darling… if you're not busy tomorrow maybe I could take you out for dinner and dancing?" he blushed, he wasn't normally so shy with women but the way she innocently stared at him with her blue eyes pulled him in.

"I'm working tomorrow…"

Bucky ruffled the back of his dark head, lightning illuminating the pair as they stood closely under the upstairs balcony to avoid the rain.

"Well… maybe on your day off they have to give you one of those right?" he grinned softly down at her, he didn't usually try this hard but he had to see her again.

Kagome bit her lip hard to keep the yes from tumbling from her mouth, she released the abused flesh, turning the key and slipping inside quickly.

"Thank you again Bucky, good night." The door shut softly behind her, the lock shifting through the wood.

Bucky pouted slightly and glanced up at the canopy of her still opened umbrella in his hand, she still had his jacket too. He brought his fist up before lowering it and stepping back, he'd see her again, he was sure of it.

"Good night," he whispered before turning and walking away, shoving his free hand in the pocket of his slacks.

* * *

Kagome re-pinned her hair in place as she stood in front of the mirror of the hospital bathroom, reapplying her lipstick as she nodded approvingly at herself. She had never thought herself overly beautiful, but something about these men from this time had her finally appreciating what she did have. Shoving the tube back in her purse before fluffing her hair once more and heading back to her station.

"Here you are, this guy's going to be a fun one." Kagome smiled at the receptionist as she was handed the admittance paper, before walking to the door and popping her head into the waiting room.

"James Buchanan Barnes…" blue eyes closed briefly, it had been a full month since she had met the man and with how persistent he was initially, she was surprised he wasn't on her doorstep the next morning.

Bucky grinned at her, a growing bruise on his cheekbone and holding his wrist, "hello again, darling."

Kagome gestured for him to come back, glancing at the paper in her hands, "so… you had a mishap in a boxing ring?"

"Yeah, I told my coach I was fine but he insisted I get it looked at. I'm glad I did."

The priestess blushed and blew a strand of hair from her face that escaped her bobby pin, zeroing the scale and adjusting it and writing down the numbers, before beckoning for him to follow her down the hall, "how tall are you?"

"5'7""

Kagome brought him into an exam room, watching as he climbed the exam table as she shut the door, "and it's your wrist?"

"And my heart."

Cerulean eyes looked alarmed at his answer, reaching for the stethoscope she hung on the wall quickly.

"Not like that, just that I've been distracted since you turned me down for a date. I can't stop thinking about it." he elaborated quickly.

"I can't be the first girl that's turned you down," Kagome rolled her eyes as she stepped between his open legs. She leaned over and settled the paper behind him as her soft hands cradled his face gently and ran a thumb over the bruise, a shallow cut in the center she hadn't noticed before.

His brown eyes watched her carefully as she moved to look at his wrist, he could smell the faint scent of Chantilly in the air as her head moved closer to him, turning his arm this way and that to judge the damage he obtained.

"I think it's just a strain on the muscle… probably from an incorrectly thrown hook if I had to guess. The doctor will have a better answer for you though," Kagome straightened and stepped back.

Bucky's eyebrows rose in surprise, not many women knew much about fighting but from what Steve had told him Kagome had judged the easiest way to take out the punk in the alley. He wasn't surprised at her assessment on his injury; he felt the slip he made when his fist connected with the bag.

She made a note on the paper and smiled, "I'll be back with him."

Twenty minutes later, Kagome was clocking out after the doctor gave Bucky strict orders of icing and no strenuous exercising for the next week, smiling at the brunette as he leaned against the wall as though he was waiting for her.

"Hello."

"It's so nice out, I couldn't let a pretty thing like you walk home alone now could I?" he glanced up at the blue sky, "it matches your eyes."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow and glanced up, 'what's the harm in a simple walk home?'

"I do still have your jacket," she tapped her chin softly, she had wanted to see him again.

Truthfully she had starved herself for so long of any kind of contact outside of common curtsey that work and basic living allowed that the second he walked her home she craved it. She wanted to touch him again; even a brush against his arm would hold her over… She had fallen asleep in his jacket that night after tossing and turning, breathing in his male scent and imaging it was him—a man she barley knew sound asleep beside her. Had going this long made her crazy? Was she even going to make it back to 2010 mentally intact?

"Well, I happen to have your umbrella at home as well, how about I pick you up in an hour and we grab a bite?" he flashed a charming smile at her again, tilting his head slightly.

Kagome nodded, "I think that would be fine."

"You're not spoken for already? I'm not trying to step on another fella's toes when it comes to his girl," Bucky explained quickly.

"No, nothing like that... I'm-I don't have anyone."

Bucky brushed a strand of hair from his face, "well, lucky me then. I'll swing by your place in an hour or so if that's alright?"

Kagome nodded, a genuine smile playing at her lips as she moved to walk past, "I'll see you then."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kagome glanced around the elaborate throne room, her eyes taking in the four individuals and the armed guards with visible anxiety. Caked in blood, dirt, and sweat she was pointedly out of place amongst the royals that stood before her.**_

 _ **Frigga smiled warmly at her from beside the prince's, sensing the woman's growing discomfort among her already frayed emotions from the days beating she had taken in the clearing.**_

 _ **"So, you are the young priestess that have my seer's on high alert."**_

 _ **He beckoned her closer, his eye taking her in sternly, as soon as she was retrieved from Midgard the entire royal family had been on alert, all feeling the power that was still reeling from her battle, it crackled around her like a dangerous shield, ready to lash out in defense should the need arise.**_

 _ **Kagome climbed the stairs silently, tossing a glance to the young princes and the still smiling queen as she passed. She stopped at the second set of stairs, how close did he want her?**_

 _ **Odin stood from his throne and made his way down, towering over her as he continued his harsh stare.**_

 _ **"I'm a bit confused… why exactly am I here?" really all she wanted was to die on that battlefield with her friends, she hadn't anticipated living while her entire self-made family was killed before her eyes… then the village… The well closing prior to the battle had sent her into an already fragile existence as it was.**_

 _ **"I did not permit you to speak!"**_

 _ **Kagome tilted her head as a sneer curled her lip, "my apologies, this young priestess has only been fighting for her life for the last half a day. I didn't realize I would be kidnapped by gods later on."**_

 _ **A soft chuckle sounded from her left, Odin snapping his head to glare as Frigga snapped, "Loki!"**_

 _ **"Sorry mother."**_

 _ **Odin turned back to Kagome; "it has come to my attention that you have been doing this for quite some time—this flitting back and forth between times."**_

 _ **"Yes, for the last eight years with the well on my family's shrine… I felt it was my responsibility as I was the one that broke the jewel in the first place." Kagome explained quickly.**_

 _ **Odin's eye grazed her body, "and where is this jewel in question?"**_

 _ **"My body… after the battle it glowed and settled back inside of me." Kagome shifted uneasily as she cupped her side where the jewel lay, she didn't feel comfortable divulging more to those in the room.**_

 _ **"You have done well thus far, much better than your predecessors; that is why I summoned you here. To reward you for your tireless work in protecting one of Midgard's most powerful objects I will bestow upon you a body that will no longer age at the mortal rate. You will once more begin aging once you've reached the point in your history where this well no longer permitted you access."**_

 _ **"In order to do this, I will have to wipe your knowledge of what befalls the history of your realm so you do not disrupt the order of things."**_

 _ **Kagome jerked back, teetering on the edge of the stairs as her miko flared, "what the hell kind of gift is that? Just tell the guy with the sword that brought me here to take me home to my time!"**_

 _ **"Please, Lady Priestess, let's not get carried away, it's a generous offer to be sure." Thor stepped forward attempting to appease the woman softly before she set the palace ablaze with her power.**_

 _ **"There's nothing generous about having your entire mind wiped," Kagome snarled as she sent a glare his way.**_

 _ **Odin drove the end of his staff to the ground, the sound echoing on the walls as he leveled a glare of his own at the woman, "should I want to wipe your mind I would, you are lucky I am leaving your family intact and not taking everything. Open your mouth one more time, and I shall."**_

 _ **Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, she couldn't take that chance, something told her he really would take it all from her. She reeled in her energy, crossing her arms over her chest in a small form of defiance, before exhaling sharply.**_

 _ **"There now young priestess, Heimdall will return you to the clearing he retrieved you from. Once your feet are safely on Midgard you will not remember any history only as it happens. I hope we meet again under better circumstances." Odin inclined his head respectfully.**_

 _ **Her eye was twitching, she could feel the annoying nerve jumping before rolling her eyes and storming down the stairs in a flurry of dark hair and torn priestess robes. She spun at the bottom of the stairs, bowing low to the family before once more spinning and stalking forward, her angry mumbles carrying across the silent room.**_

 _ **"I thought she was lovely," Loki finally acknowledged with a shrug.**_

* * *

"Patient is a 19 year old female, 40 weeks pregnant, admitted due to heavy vaginal bleeding," Kagome briefed the doctor quickly as he appeared in the small birthing room.

He settled between the woman's legs, shifting as he quickly instructed the other two nurses in the room to grab her legs.

"Nurse Kagome, if you don't mind, the child's crowning. I need you ready to begin the necessary requirements."

Kagome nodded, re-washing her hands and grabbing for the blanket for the baby.

"Miss, we've never treated you here in this hospital. Have you had any other occurrences during this pregnancy?" she questioned as she appeared back at the doctor's side.

Tearful green eyes looked at her as she fell back against her pillow, "my parents don't know, please… you can't tell them. It was one time, my boyfriend said we're going to get married..."

"Where are you from?" The doctor asked quickly.

"New Jersey."

She bore down again with a small scream in pain, falling heavily back as Kagome caught the baby, sharing a distraught look with the doctor before he nodded. He quickly severed the umbilical cord and stood, the patient watching Kagome turn away to a small table with the soundless babe.

"Why isn't it crying?"

"Ma'am I need you to calm down, it appears as though there was some distress during delivery." The doctor was handed a needle and thread, sewing her episiotomy.

Kagome flushed the baby's nose and mouth, willing him to cry or something for her as she worked. She rubbed her cheek against a raised shoulder as she bit her lip to keep the despair from escaping, this had always been the hardest part of her job; it never got any easier.

"Doctor," she summoned quickly.

The doctor snipped the thread after tying it off and rushed over, sharing hushed words as the other two nurses began to clean up, "we're going to give you morphine now."

"Why isn't it crying?" she was growing hysterical at the lack of answers.

"Miss, there seemed to have been a hemorrhage during delivery. Unfortunately, your son didn't survive."

Green eyes swiveled to Kagome and held her hands out, "please."

The priestess moved forward, placing the bundle of blankets into her waiting arms as she gazed down with a tearstained face. The familiar tingle of her miko coursed through her body, her fingers twitching as the power coursed through her as if asking to help.

"Nurse Crenshaw, you can take care of this then?"

The red head nodded, "of course doctor, thank you for all of your help."

Kagome blinked as she stared at the grieving mother, discarding her gloves in a wastebasket before following after Mary.

"I hate being called into labor and delivery," Mary sighed.

Kagome hummed in response, wiggling her fingers to alleviate the power still coursing through her. "What are you doing for dinner?"

The dinner she had with Bucky a little over a month ago had her thinking about reaching out more, forming friendships while she could.

Mary turned with a wide smile and a wink; "I've got a date tonight."

"Anyone I know? That cute new doctor?" she had seen them flirting in the break room.

"Bucky Barnes!"

Kagome's face fell as the name tumbled from her lip's in an excited squeal, "oh… well, have a good time."

"I will! We'll have dinner tomorrow night, promise!" Mary disappeared down through a door in a flourish of curls and white fabric leaving Kagome dumbstruck.

She had only seen him a handful of times… it wasn't like they were dating. Why the hell did it hurt then? She floated down the hall silently, shaking her head to herself; she should have never let herself get sucked into that damned smile.

"Hey can we get some help in here?"

'Speak of the devil…' Kagome looked over her shoulder as Bucky glanced up and down the hall.

"Hey darling, good to see you."

"What do you need help with?" she ignored his usual greeting with her, wheeling around and crossing her arms.

Bucky stepped to the side and pointed to Steve lying on the bed, "got at fever that won't break. Other than the initial check in we haven't seen anyone."

"Let me take a look, do you know who was assigned to your room?" she grabbed for the paper left on the desk and scanned it, "damn Mary's got other things on her mind I guess."

She huffed and washed her hands quickly before making her way back over to where Steve lay, "how are you feeling?"

"Great, can't you tell?" he responded.

Kagome placed the stethoscope under his chest, listening to the erratic beating of his heart, "what are you supposed to be doing?"

"I'm jogging, aren't I?"

"No…" Kagome winced, grabbing the thermometer and sticking it in his mouth.

She gripped his wrist, mentally calculating the beats before checking the reading, "how long has he been like this?"

"A couple hours, it started with a cough and here we are. If I knew you were working today I would have hunted you down," Bucky leaned against the wall as he tilted his head to the side.

"I was in labor and delivery," she responded quickly, "although Mary should have been in here but she's busy fantasizing about your date tonight."

Bucky blushed and stiffened at he look she sent him, "I'll gladly cancel with her if you'd rather join me."

"Hey, Steve, I need to know if you have any allergies to medications." Kagome placed a hand on Steve's arm, bending down slightly to talk to him.

"You might want to know what he's not allergic to… that list is smaller," Bucky pursed his lips.

Kagome straightened and moved back to the desk, grabbing the paper with his list of ailments and allergies as she shook her head… "okay… I'll be right back."

She whisked out of the room quickly, running down the hall to the supply closet. Kagome scanned the names of the medications, glancing down at her list and shaking her head, how Steve was still alive baffled her. Tossing her dark hair over her shoulder she made her way back to the room, shutting the door and tossing the papers to the side.

"Okay…"

Bucky furrowed his brow, what was she going to do? "What'd you get?"

"I need you to leave the room," she turned her eyes to him, hardening as she spoke. She couldn't have any witnesses and with how high Steve's fever was no one would believe him… she hoped.

"Leave? I'm not going anywhere," Bucky leaned back defiantly settling his shoulder blades against the wall.

Kagome set her jaw, "then I can't help your friend."

Bucky worried his lip as his gaze flickered between the two, something about the way she stood over him made him suddenly question her abilities, she had no medication and wasn't gone too long to look through them all.

"You've got three minutes," Bucky relented and opened the door with a hard yank.

Kagome swallowed hard and shook her head; this was too risky… she really shouldn't be doing this. She unbuttoned two more buttons on his shirt and placed her cold hands on his chest, his breathing was becoming shallower as his body struggled to fight off whatever was ailing him.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself full use of her power as it trickled into his body. Pulling back she placed a hand to his forehead, he was much cooler, his breathing was returning to normal. Nodding at her handiwork she turned to the desk and pulled out a form, filling it out quickly and signing it.

"He's going to be fine," Kagome opened the door and slipped through, holding the paper out to Bucky as he sprang forward.

The brunette leaned over her shoulder, his hand gripping her shoulder to steady himself as he watched Steve sit up groggily.

"How'd you do that?"

Kagome removed his hand and side-stepped him quickly, "an experimental new medication…"

Bucky moved fully into the room as Kagome walked away, flexing her hands. She glanced up as a man clutching a bowler hat arched a brow at her, she could feel his eyes following her before turning down the hall. Kagome rubbed her forehead as she punched out her timecard, making her way to the entrance as she pulled her purse strap over her shoulder.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings as she began walking home, her nerves on edge every time someone looked at her too long. She quickened her pace, breaking into a full run as she turned onto her street, she was risking exposure again… what was it about Bucky and Steve that had her willing to throw away her safety without a thought?

Kagome unlocked her door and slammed it shut behind her, throwing the lock and leaning against the wood. "I can't do that again… too much, my nerves are shot."

She rubbed her knuckles absently with a sigh; she really hoped she hadn't attracted any unwanted attention… Kagome dropped her purse to the couch, peeling off her dirty uniform and striding into her bedroom. She sat at her vanity, pulling the bobby pins from her hair and wiping the lipstick from her mouth, a knock sounded from the door; her eyes widened as her breathing began coming out shallow, it was the Salem Witch trials all over again.

Springing from the stool, she quickly pulled on a dress and made her way to the door again as the pounding became more erratic.

"You better hope they didn't bring back up…" she threw the lock and cracked the door. She jumped as Bucky shoved it open, he didn't barge inside but glanced around behind him, "what the hell did you do to Steve?"

Kagome opened her mouth, glancing at the silent blonde behind him as he gazed at her curiously, "um..."

"Can we come in?" Steve asked quietly.

The priestess stepped to the side, allowing the men entrance before shutting the door softly.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you can heal, does that include—"

"I can't heal a preexisting condition, because it's you already at your full health… sorry," Kagome smiled softly at Steve, she had an idea that's where his question was going.

He deflated against the back of the couch, mindful not to spill the tea Kagome had handed to him.

Cerulean blue eyes chanced a glance at Bucky, he hadn't moved since Kagome spilled her secrets to them. He remained fixated with his unblinking gaze on the coffee table; the only thing that showed he was still conscious was his occasional eye flicker around the room.

"He's processing. He turns into a sulky teenager when he does that," Steve informed her quickly. He grinned as Bucky shot him a glare out of the corner of his eyes, "don't start, punk."

Kagome nodded slowly, "right. So, you guys are the only two that knows any of this… I mean, anyone that's still alive so if you could just keep this to yourselves…"

"Who are we going to tell?" Steve snorted.

Bucky leaned back, his eyes finally meeting Kagome's as he cleared his throat, "so can you heal yourself?"

"I mean," Kagome grabbed a steak knife and sliced her palm open quickly before she could think about it, "I have to concentrate a little harder."

Steve made a noise as the blade sliced open her skin, watching in fascination as it mended itself with a soft pink glow.

"I think I poured too much into you, that's why you were up as quickly as you were. I haven't used it in a while, I wasn't trying to risk exposure and potentially face kidnappings and whatever's worse that comes with being me." She shrugged setting the knife in the sink to wash later.

Bucky shot to his feet, rubbing his hands together anxiously, "I think I should go."

"Yeah, me too. Thank you for the tea," Steve climbed to his feet following after the brunette as he bolted through the door.

Kagome stared at her closed door, internally she was a mess… she shouldn't have opened the door, she really could have ignored them if she tried enough. They would have left eventually.

"I need a drink."

* * *

"I'm having a great time tonight!"

Bucky's face remained blank, his date's words ringing through his ears as he snapped from his thoughts quickly, "yeah, me too."

Mary's hands clung tighter to his arm, hanging from him desperately to keep his attention. Bucky had been distracted most of the evening together, hardly speaking through dinner and skipping on dancing to stroll leisurely through the city instead.

She thought for sure, after hearing of Bucky's reputation with his dates, he'd have more of an interest in her than what he seemed to be having.

"My roommate is out tonight, you want to come over?" she had to salvage this night somehow.

"Oh, not tonight, thank you though Betty."

The blonde stopped walking abruptly, her face contorting angrily, "my name is Mary."

Bucky's brown eyes swiveled to her in confusion, "that's what I said."

"You called me Betty!"

Bucky exhaled sharply, he'd never been this off with women, "sorry, guess I'm a bit distracted tonight."

Mary agreed sharply, crossing her arms in a huff her eyes scanning the street in annoyance before a familiar dark head caught her eye.

"Kagome!"

Bucky swung around, watching the woman wave at his date before passing the bar she was eyeing.

"Imagine that, who would have thought you'd be out this late alone."

The priestess shrugged, "sometimes it's better being alone."

"Not always," Bucky mumbled, his brow furrowing at the words.

Kagome's cerulean eyes turned to him as she raised a brow, he could see the walls forming back up from this afternoon.

"How's your date?" she turned away from him again, a clear dismissal if there ever was one.

Mary clung back to Bucky's arm, a smile plastered on her painted lips, "it's great. Bucky was just taking me home."

Kagome brushed her hair over her shoulder with a hum clearly she wasn't buying into the other woman's words, "I won't keep you then."

Mary peeled herself from Bucky, pouting as she watched his eyes follow her co-worker, "I think this date is over."

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"I got it."

Bucky glanced down at her not at all surprised by her snapping at him, "I'll walk you home."

Mary shook her head and stepped back, "the night is still young for me, I'll find someone else more willing to come home with me."

He leaned down accepting the kiss she placed on his cheek before sauntering away. Bucky watched her briefly before following in the direction Kagome disappeared in.

* * *

"Here's your French 75, Miss. Can I get you anything else?"

Kagome shook her head, her common sense telling her to put food in her stomach before she started drinking. She didn't think it would be one of those nights, but that's usually how they ended when she didn't plan for it.

She cupped her champagne flute, her thumb running over the rim absently. She didn't notice the barstool next to her filling until warm breath tickled her ear to be heard over the other patrons.

"Finally found you again"

Kagome inhaled sharply, glancing at the large man from the alleyway weeks ago. The priestess turned ahead, bringing the drink to her lips and taking a sip before digging a dollar out of her purse and tossing it down.

"Came back for more?"

"No, I'm here to finish what I started on that kid with you."

Kagome smirked, "then by all means big guy. Let's take this outside."

She slipped from the stool, willingly following after him. He gripped her forearm tightly, thinking she was going to make a run for it before flinging her down the darkened alley.

"Listen, no hard feelings when I take you out for the second time alright? I think I would start feeling embarrassed for you," she tossed her purse to the side.

This was the perfect distraction she needed right now, normally she avoided fighting but with everything going on at the moment; she grinned, this guy had good timing.

"Why do you think I brought back up?"

She heard it then, the heavy footsteps behind as something metal tapped the ground.

* * *

Bucky glanced around the bar, heading for the counter and motioning the bartender over with another glance around, "you seen a pretty dame come in here? Black hair, gorgeous blue eyes, wearing a blue dress."

"Now that you mention it, one was in here a while ago, barely touched her drink but left one hell of a tip."

"Did you see where she went?"

"Hey, Lorenzo, you served the dame with the French 75. You see where she went?"

The man walked over, drying a glass as he pursed his lips, "I saw her talking with Pavlov—that Russian who's father works with the mob—he didn't look happy."

"Christ, thank you both!" Bucky slapped the counter and turned sharply. Kagome was in with the mob now? No, that was too high profile for her… Bucky glanced around the outside of the bar, so where would she be?

He turned right; he had come from the left and hadn't seen her or anyone that looked like her. His eyes scanned the first alley, he couldn't see too deeply inside and if Pavlov wanted to take care of her he wouldn't be going far. He moved down the next one and rubbed the back of his neck before turning.

 _"Damn bitch! Hold her still."_

His eyes widened before breaking into a run.

* * *

Kagome's arms tightened behind her back as she was forced to arch by the man behind her, in the few minutes before she was grabbed she had been able to do a little damage. She hadn't anticipated the guy knew how to actually fight, and she wasn't expecting back up.

'And this is how I die…'

She snorted at her own dark thoughts; 'whelp Odin didn't say anything about me not being able to die prematurely.'

With a grunt she flung her legs up and kicked the man in front of her, smirking in satisfaction as he doubled over. Her eyes widened when he stood quickly, "you just keep adding things to the list I have that ticks me off about you."

He allowed his fist to connect with her stomach, "hold her up Ivan."

Ivan complied with a grunt, hauling her up more until her toes brushed the ground, "can't we have a little fun first, Pavlov?"

A sick smile twisted Pavlov's face at the idea, his hand gripping her chin tightly, "I think that's a good idea."

Kagome bit her tongue, tasting the blood that filled her mouth before spitting it in his face with a satisfied smirk. Pavlov growled and hooked his fist across her face, Ivan dropping her at the force behind it.

She jerked back as Pavlov fell, a bleeding gash on the back of his head before Ivan sprang forward. The crowbar came out of the shadows, catching him across the cheek before being tossed to the ground as a flurry of fists followed him until he wasn't moving.

"Sorry I'm late… are you alright? Can you walk?"

Kagome nodded, Bucky gently grabbing her arms and helping to her feet and grabbing her purse from the ground before guiding her to the street, tucking her under his arm protectively.

"I had them."

Bucky nodded, "you and Steve related in this future of yours? You guys sound a lot alike, and you know, the back alley fights… you guys have to be related somehow."

"I don't think we are," Kagome grumbled. Her cheek and her stomach hurt, not as much as the sting to her pride as she shrugged his arm from her shoulders. Since when did she need saving?

She glanced around quickly, expecting to see Mary's smug smile at the state she must look. "Where's your date?"

"She said she was going to find someone else that was more willing to take her home."

"Are you that bad of a date?" Kagome attempted to smirk, wincing at the pull on her sore cheek. With the force Pavlov had behind his punch she was sure half of her face was bruised. She couldn't heal it without knowing how bad it was.

Bucky shrugged as he pouted, "you won't give me the chance to find out for yourself."

Kagome grabbed her purse from his hand, digging around the bottom before pulling her key out, "we've gone out."

"Not on a real date."

A soft chuckle tore from her throat, "you're not going to get one."

"Why not?"

Kagome shoved the brass key in the lock, holding her fingers up to tick off the reasons, "you didn't seem to handle the information well; I won't start to age for another couple of decades—which how would that look in 60 years when I'm still in my early 20's and your not—"

"You think we'd make it that long, sweetheart? I'd be one lucky fella."

"I'm going to have to leave again in 10 or less years. I can go on."

Bucky leaned forward, "is it my turn now? I bungled my date with Bernice—"

"Mary."

"That's what I said—because I couldn't stop thinking about what you've shared with myself and Steve. You didn't have to but you saved him in that alleyway, and you healed whatever was wrong with him after keeping it to yourself for so long. That was pretty damn brave of you. And you don't want to go out with me because you'll have to up and leave?"

"It's dangerous for me to stay here too long, what if someone discovers who I am?"

"Baby, I can give you _what ifs_ all night long if you want." Bucky rolled his eyes.

Kagome opened her mouth, jumping when her neighbor's door swung open and light spilled out as her weathered face glared at her.

"Girl, I am trying to enjoy what's left of my life. Take your boyfriend inside and stop bickering over pointless nonsense!"

The priestess swung her door open and lowered her head, she didn't need the old bat seeing the bruises and getting the cops involved, "sorry Ms Trousdale…"

The woman harrumphed and turned her glare to Bucky before slamming her door shut, Kagome yanking the man inside before her cranky neighbor decided to make another appearance.

She flicked a lamp on, Bucky swearing loudly at seeing her face in the full light, "still think I'm pretty?"

Kagome ducked past him and moved for her bedroom; reaching in the dark she turned the lamp on her vanity on, swearing low under her breath at the sight. Just as she suspected, the bruise covered her cheek and down her jaw. It took longer to concentrate, Bucky watching her from his position in her doorway.

"Stop staring at me, I can't concentrate."

Bucky ducked his head, rubbing his knuckles, as he eyed the few breaks in the skin from the onslaught he unleashed against Pavlov.

'Coach isn't going to be happy,' he thought absently. He had two matches coming up, one of them for the title, he couldn't afford to be hurt now.

Kagome turned her head, satisfied at the disappearance of the bruise before turning to glance at the man in her doorway. "Here."

She stood, and closed the small distance between them as she grabbed his hand, the split skin mending itself as the glow disappeared.

"Thanks," he flexed his fingers in awe at seeing her power work on him.

Kagome nodded leaning against the opposite side of the doorframe as she crossed her arms.

"Can I make a deal with you?" he asked softly.

Kagome leaned her head back, matching his even gaze with hers as she waited expectantly.

"I have my championship boxing match this week, if I win, you agree to a real date with me. You leave your paranoia at home and we get to enjoy ourselves."

"And if you lose?" Kagome pressed, slightly offended that he called her paranoid.

Bucky blinked slowly, his heart hammering in his chest as he exhaled loudly, "I leave you alone like you want."

"Now I didn't say that," Kagome snorted, "don't be so dramatic."

He tilted his head thoughtfully, "well, maybe it's for my own sanity then." He held his hand out, gripping her smaller one and shaking it to seal their deal.

"Alright, I'm going to go. I'm going to need all my rest to win, lock your door behind me just in case Pavlov and his buddy hunt you down and decide to come calling with more friends."

Kagome tilted her head, "what if he finds you on your way home?"

"I can handle myself, don't worry." He winked.

Kagome brushed her hair from her face, grabbing his arm quickly as he shoved off from the wood.

"Stay until morning, you can stay on the couch."

Bucky turned his head slightly, smiling down at her smugly, "I knew you cared, just had to get it out of you."

"I changed my mind, you can leave and risk your life." Kagome grumbled.

Bucky laughed and shook his head, "I'll stay, thank you for the offer."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome turned her head this way and that as she stared into her vanity, she had already re-done her hair three times and it still didn't seem perfect. When had she started caring so much about her appearance? There was no reason for her to even try to look presentable; she was going to watch a boxing match, not the king's coronation ceremony.

She stood from her stool, pulling the pins down and just letting her hair fall in the natural soft curls she had her whole life. Kagome fought the urge to sit back down until she thought it was perfect, but she was running out of time and she didn't even know what she was going to wear.

'He's not going to see you, just pick something…' That thought hadn't stopped her from shopping earlier that day, she had narrowed it down to three choices and now none of them seemed appealing.

"Where's my blue dress with the flowers on the hem?" she shuffled through the clothes again before huffing and stepping back. She really didn't have time for this.

"Fine, I'll be rebellious tonight." She pulled out the black high-waist pants and tugged them on followed by the floral fitted shirt. She knew when she bought it the keyhole between her breasts would raise some eyebrows.

She moved to grab a cardigan and slipped her heels on, and glanced at the dainty watch on her wrist. Time was running out to meet Steve at the entrance of the YMCA; she glanced at herself in the mirror again and resisted reaching for the pins. Instead she applied her soft pink lipstick and turned off the light before heading for the front door.

* * *

Steve waved quickly as soon as he spotted Kagome's familiar face, awkwardly hugging her as she wrapped him up quickly and stepped back. "Cutting it a little close, I didn't think you were coming."

He held her admission ticket out, folding into the crowd that came for the fight. They could hear bets being placed as Steve led them beside the ring, an apologetic look as she realized how close they were sitting, "Buck asked that I make sure you can see it."

"He didn't think I was going to come did he?" she was slightly offended, more impressed that he made sure she knew how hard he was attempting to win her over.

Steve shifted and glanced around, "he didn't not think you were coming."

Kagome scoffed and shook her head, "how are you feeling by the way? Anything else going on?"

"Nothing like last time, just my normal back alley heroics. By the way, heard you ran into Pavlov and Ivan; they're bad news watch that."

"Oh, I got that. Ran into Ivan at the deli yesterday, I've never seen a grown man scurry away so fast."

Steve laughed, brushing his hair from his face and settling back as the announcer stepped to the middle of the ring. He could see Kagome biting the inside of her cheek as she began wringing her hands together the way she always did when she was nervous; from what he saw of Bucky earlier he couldn't determine who was the bigger wreck right now.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Competing for the 1938 YMCA welterweight boxing championship, in the red corner from Brooklyn, New York weighing 150, Bucky Barnes and in the blue corner from Queens, New York weighing 155, defending champion Shane Mosley!"

Kagome winced at the roaring of the crowd as she clapped and glanced around. "Is it always like this?"

"This is the biggest match he's ever been in, they're normally not so crowded!" Steve explained as he shouted over the crowd.

"That's Buck's coach," Steve pointed to the man in the suspenders, slapping Bucky on the shoulder as he finished speaking into his ear.

Bucky tapped his fists together and turned to his opponent, bouncing lightly before stealing a glance to the side and breaking into a grin. He rolled his shoulders back, turning to the man in front of him; he had a date to win.

* * *

"Come on, Bucky! You can do it!" Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth as she yelled. It had taken almost the entire hour to stop flinching every time Mosley's gloves slammed into Bucky but the date was the farthest thing from her mind now. She was thoroughly enjoying watching the sport, but she wasn't in a rush to watch again.

She grabbed Steve's shoulder excitedly, shaking him slightly as Mosley dropped from a double hook combo, "if he gets up again I'm going to climb up there myself!" she hissed.

Steve chuckled, she had spent most of the time behind folded hands, gasping and groaning with every hit. "It might end on a knockout instead of scoring… I don't think he's getting up."

Kagome glanced over to where the judges sat watching carefully, turning back as the ref counted and the crowd roared again. The announcer walked forward, meeting one of the judges at the edge of the ring and grabbing the scores, he nodded at whatever the judge was saying before heading to the middle of the ring.

"Am I hurting you?" Kagome pulled back quickly, realizing her grip on Steve would probably leave a bruise if she hadn't already.

Steve shook his head, "I'll be fine."

Cerulean eyes widened, her fingers twitching familiarly before shaking them out to avoid a scene.

"The winner, by knockout—and the new welterweight champion for 1938, Bucky Barnes!"

His coach flung himself through the ropes, embracing the young man happily as he whooped and hollered with the crowd.

"Hey, guess Buck won that date." Steve pointed out quickly as Kagome jumped to her feet excitedly.

She turned to look at him, recognition passing through her eyes quickly when his words finally settled on her mind, 'shit.'

Bucky shook his gloves in the air excitedly, his hair getting ruffled by his coach. His eyes found Kagome's as she turned away from Steve, smugly smiling at her before making his way to the ropes and ducking between them to the ground.

"Congratulations, guess you're not as much a wet sock as I thought you were." Steve nudged his arm before wiping the sweat on his slacks.

Bucky gently shoved him with his gloved hand, "at least I can breath right."

"Congratulations." Kagome offered with a smile.

Bucky smirked, bringing his arm up to untie the glove with his teeth, "mmm, hope you're ready because we're going out to celebrate."

"Tonight?"

There was no way he would make it after the fight he just had, she was exhausted just watching him.

"That's right, I'll get cleaned up and meet you out front." Bucky turned with a wink, walking with his coach back to the locker room for a shower.

* * *

Kagome glanced up from staring at her shoes as the door to the gym shut loudly, shoving off from the brick and smiling at Bucky and the older man next to him.

"Take it easy tonight, you're a champion now, training starts back up on Monday."

The brunette nodded in understanding, "yessir. Kagome this is my coach Jason Crenshaw, Coach, this beautiful doll is Kagome."

Jason nodded as he held his hand out and enveloped hers with both warmly, "I figured she had to be, you talked about her so much I thought you made her up."

Kagome blushed as Bucky cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"You two have a good night now," Jason winked and released Kagome's hand, he had some celebrating of his own to do.

"You talk about me?" the amusement dripped from Kagome's question, Bucky's arm wrapping around her shoulders as he began guiding her into the city with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"I don't talk about you all of the time, you're name come up every once in a while…"

Kagome laughed, folding her cardigan across her stomach, "oh look, you're blushing."

Bucky ran his hand over his slicked back hair, "are you ready for what I have planned?"

Kagome sighed, "If I said no, would that stop you?"

"Want to find out?"

Kagome nibbled her lip and tilted her head to the side, "where to?"

Bucky's eyebrow cocked in amusement, "that's the question of the night, isn't it?"

Kagome's brow furrowed as he led her to the subway and paid for their tickets. "Bucky, where are we going?"

"Nervous?"

She shook her head slightly, unconsciously stepping closer into his side as he glanced at the subway map and steered her in the right direction, his knowing smirk still firmly in place. He shifted the bag higher on his shoulder, tightening his arm around her, the subway speeding them to their destination.

"I hope you're ready," he whispered as he bent down to her ear. Kagome shuddered at the train slowed and pulled into the station, Bucky's arm disappearing from her shoulders to slide down to grip her hand.

She allowed him to lead her, silently wondering what he could be planning as they emerged from the underground station and facing Central Park. Kagome glanced around the city in awe, she had never ventured this closely to the city before, and inwardly squealed at the sight.

"I'm going to check us in," his warm hand disappeared from hers as he turned to the hotel behind them.

Kagome moved forward, looking over the sparkling water of The Pond from the lights of the city behind her.

"Ready?"

Kagome jumped at Bucky's voice, his hand once more claiming hers. She nodded and allowed him to once more lead her, the fingers of her free hand latching onto his arm.

"Bucky?"

"Hmm," he glanced down at the woman on his arm, her brows furrowed in question before glancing back up to him.

"How much is all of this costing you?"

"Don't you worry about that darling, I've been saving for a while."

He handed over the entrance fee for the club to the man out front, nodding in appreciation as he claimed a table and looked around, "what are you drinking?"

"Bee's Knees,"

He left her with a smile before going to get their drinks. Kagome nibbled her lip nervously, drumming her fingers on the tabletop as she waited, she didn't think he would be planning a date in the City.

"Your drink ma'am." Bucky returned with a flourish, sliding into the chair next to hers.

Kagome smiled in response and took a sip, tilting her head slightly, "Is this how champions celebrate?"

"Guess so, after all, I've got the prettiest girl in New York with me."

Kagome's tongue darted out to lick her lips, drawing his gaze down before taking a large swig of his Old Fashioned and sliding to his feet, "come on."

He held his hand out and kissed her knuckles when she placed hers into his. He twirled her under his arm, her hair flying out before bracing his hand at the small of her back; her body pressing into his.

* * *

Kagome groaned in relief at the hotel came into view, her feet were killing her and she once again mentally scolded herself for wearing new shoes on a night like tonight. She stole a glance up at Bucky, other than the slight flush from his continued exertion that night he looked like he was ready to go back out dancing. It was already 3AM and he was the one who called it at the club, she glanced down, she wasn't stupid… one hotel room for the two of them, she knew where this night was going.

Bucky held Kagome's hand tighter as he waved to the front desk associate, heading for the elevator and asking the bellhop for the fourth floor.

"Thanks, pal."

"Thank you."

The man tipped his hat in gratitude when Bucky slipped him a dollar, "you two enjoy the rest of your night."

Tugging the key from his pocket, he bent down and swooped Kagome into his arms before striding down the hall, he smirked at her hands holding tight to his shirt. It was like she expected him to drop her any second, with the death grip she had on his shoulder.

"Calm down, baby, trying to give your feet a break. Did I tell you how beautiful I thought you looked tonight?" he turned his head in thought, gently placing Kagome to her feet so he could open their room.

"No, but the way you kept staring I kind of figured I couldn't look too bad," Kagome stepped inside and immediately leaned against the wall, untying her heels and sliding them off.

Bucky chuckled, moving inside the room to turn a lamp on before pulling his bag closer, "would you like first use of the bathroom, my lady?"

"That wasn't even close to a British accent," Kagome giggled, taking the bundle of clothes he held out to her.

"Well good, because that was French."

Kagome turned to hide her smile, "it could use a little work. I'll be right back."

Bucky collapsed to the bed, kicking his shoes off and unbuttoning his shirt as he waited. He thought the night was going well, he didn't bring dates to the city, sticking close to home to make a quick getaway the morning after. He could hear the water through the wall and with a grunt he unbuttoned his slacks and tugged them off leaving him in his boxers, he hoped it wasn't going to be too uncomfortable; he made sure to pack light. He had to make sure tonight was perfect.

Standing, he folded his clothes and set them on the chair in the corner of the room, the bathroom door opening and Kagome stepping out nervously. Bucky smiled and walked forward, taking her folded clothes from her arm and moving back to place them with his.

"Sorry you have to wear my stuff, I didn't want to go digging through your belongings just to pull tonight off." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and dropped his arms with a shrug.

Kagome blushed and glanced down at his oversized shirt and boxers he had handed over, whatever else he had planned made her nervous, this was already more intimate than she had ever been with a man…

"It's okay."

She ran her fingers through her dark tresses carefully, toying with the end nervously, "are we… um…"

Her eyes darted to the bed, a blush rising on her cheeks before turning back to him.

"Are you ready?"

'No.'

"Yes." She squashed her thoughts quickly, now was a good a time as any to loose her virginity, the thought knotted her stomach as she moved for the bed. Her hands shook as she reached for the duvet cover, this wasn't how she pictured it… she never thought she'd loose it honestly after Inuyasha's back and forth between her and Kikyo.

Bucky reached up, brushing her hair from her face as he leaned in, his hand cupping the back of her head tenderly.

Kagome's eyes widened as he kissed her forehead and pulled back with a smile, "good night."

He reached for the lamp on the bedside table, glancing over when Kagome's hand on his arm stopped him, "that's it?"

"What'd you think was going to happen?" he asked amused.

The priestess pulled her hand back and wrung her fingers together under his inquisitive gaze. "I thought we were… Never mind."

"I'm not opposed to it, do you want to?" he purred.

Kagome worried her bottom lip as she mulled over the question, she didn't not want to… this was another reason she didn't interact with the opposite sex, she didn't like the idea of how exposed she'd have to bare her soul to perform in the bedroom, it wasn't her style.

"I'm a virgin," she admitted softly.

Bucky's eyes widened, "well, that's not something you do on the first date then is it? How about we re-visit this in a year?"

"You're not mad?"

"Nothing to be mad about, I didn't bring you here just to get you in bed with me. When you're ready for that, you'll let me know."

"What if I'm never ready?" Kagome questioned.

Bucky laughed, "I guess I'll be getting reacquainted with my hands."

The priestess made a noise and pulled the extra pillows from behind her to lay them between the two of them, "good night."

Bucky shut the light off, amused at her barrier before settling against his own pillows.

"What if I'm not here in a year?"

"Didn't I tell you not to bring your paranoia on our date?"

"I'm not paranoid, I'm just asking."

Bucky rolled to glance over his shoulder, "what if you are?"

Kagome remained silent at his question, "okay, but what if—"

Bucky rolled on top of her, bracing himself above her before gently pressing his lips to hers, 'well, they are as soft as they look.'

Pulling back, he remained close to her face to see her eyes, " _what if_ you stop worrying about everything and just enjoy being where you're at instead of looking over your shoulder?"

He rolled back to his side of the bed, settling under the blanket with a small sigh. He closed his eyes, feeling the bed shift and the blankets move slightly, "Bucky?"

He hummed softly in response.

Kagome cleared her throat nervously, "what if I stop running…?"

The brunette sat up, and flicked the light back on before rolling over. Kagome lay on her back staring at the ceiling, playing with the ends of her hair as she appeared deep in thought.

"What do you mean?"

Blue eyes glanced over as she shrugged, "just thinking…"

"I won't let anything happen to you," Bucky draped himself across the pillow barrier, propping his head in his hands.

Kagome nodded, "yeah, that's already been proven but… why me?"

"Not many women throw themselves into an alleyway to save a puny punk that's as aggressive as a Chihuahua… and I like your smile, and your eyes, and your personality."

"But there are plenty of other attractive women."

Bucky dropped his left hand and threaded their fingers together, "but I don't want them. Look how nicely they fit together, you were made for me doll. In ten years if you want to leave, I'll leave with you. We'll pack Steve up with us because he can't be alone too long, I'm his impulse control; he'd end up dead somewhere."

Kagome moved to sit up, her hair falling behind her in a dark waterfall, "you're crazy."

"I'm not giving up on you. You let me in on your secret for a reason…"

His breath tickled her cheek and she turned, the sincerity in his words shinned through his eyes as he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky stretched as a yawn tore from his mouth, his body was stiff from his match yesterday and the lack of sleep he had gotten. He rolled over, the pillow over his head moving with him as his nose nuzzled into the warmth as his arm tightened around the body he was wrapped around. Brown eyes cracked open, taking in the exposed skin before him curiously.

Sometime during the night he had maneuvered around Kagome's barrier and nestled against her. He lifted his head slightly, his eyes roaming over to the scar exposed on her side before tracing it with his thumb. A frown tugged his lips down as he pulled his right hand across the sheets placing it against the discolored flesh, his eyes widened in shock; it was bigger than his hand…

Kagome shifted against him, rolling to her belly as she mumbled in her sleep. More scars dotted her back… how many more did she have that he couldn't see?

His eyes softened as he curled around her body, Kagome rolling until her face was against his chest.

"You were supposed to stay on your side."

"You don't sound disappointed that I didn't. Good morning, beautiful."

Cerulean eyes cracked open as Kagome shoved up from the mattress, the shirt falling over her exposed skin and covering the scars Bucky had been eyeing. She smiled sleepily as she rubbed her eye, "morning."

Bucky braced his hands behind his head as he watched her stretch and fall back into the warmth of the bed with a content sigh, rolling to face the man beside her with a smile, "I had fun."

"I knew you would if you had just given me a real chance." Bucky glanced down at her lips, would she let him have a repeat?

The flick of his eyes down to her lips hadn't escaped her notice; she needed a distraction, more for herself then him. "So you've gotten your date, now we go back to being friends."

Bucky chuckled and tossed the few pillows remaining between them to the floor and sliding closer, maneuvering his leg between hers with a smile, "is that what you want?"

"Of course, it's what was agreed upon after all. If you won I give you a date."

He inched his head closer, his breath tickling her face as his nose brushed hers, "I always thought a date was over when the dame gets home safe. May I kiss you, sweetheart?"

Kagome swallowed hard, she should say 'no', she only promised him a real date not a real date and morning kisses. If she let him kiss her again, she didn't think her resolve would hold out; she couldn't admit it out loud, but she did like Bucky.

"Okay."

Her eyes slid closed as he gently pressed into her, his hand moving behind her head to tangle in her hair and pull her closer. He nipped her lips gently, asking for entry before Kagome complied, her tongue meeting his in a battle for dominance.

Bucky felt her hands in his hair, gently pulling his tresses and making him groan into her mouth as he fully covered her body with his. He broke the kiss and sat up quickly, Kagome mimicking him and scooting back before pulling a pillow against her chest.

"Want to do that again?" he leaned in with a smirk, his hands bracing himself beside her hips.

Kagome returned a smirk of her own, gently shoving him to the side with her foot. Bucky laughed as he pulled her on top of him, watching the blush spread across her face as she sat on his chest; her knees pinning his upper arms to the bed, "you didn't happen to bring any clothes with you on this kidnapping spree of yours?"

"Mmm, I might have something for you in the bag. Can I have another kiss first?"

The priestess rolled her eyes and released his arms as she moved to fling her leg over his body, "I think you'll be okay with the last one we had."

"I might not make it back to Brooklyn, I need another one." His fingers closed around her wrist gently, pressing her hand to his chest as he pouted.

Kagome smirked and leaned down her face hovering over his innocently, "then I'll leave you where you fall."

Bucky reached his arms up to grab her and groaned when she ducked away from him with a giggle. Bucky covered his face with a pillow as she padded across the carpet, he could hear the rustle of fabric before sighing heavily, "who did that to you?"

"Did what?"

Bucky flung the pillow from his face and climbed off the bed, he knew how inappropriate he was being as he jerked his shirt up and grabbed her scarred hip. It had been there a while; it was old. The idea that someone had hurt her deliberately made anger bubble in his veins, she didn't deserve to feel the pain this must have caused.

"Who did _this_?" his fingers flexed against her skin.

Kagome glanced down with a sigh; she knew the risks of sleeping next to him, especially when she woke up to the shirt bunched under her breasts. If he had seen this one, he probably had seen some of the others.

"It was before you."

His thumb stroked the skin again, waiting to see if she'd elaborate.

"One of the demons I encountered, they're long gone though. I don't—please don't make me relive those years."

Bucky backed up and dropped the shirt with a nod, his jaw set as he thought about it. It still didn't seem like reality, demons and priestesses, magic wells… if he hadn't seen her healing abilities first hand he didn't know how he'd be feeling right now about it. She had no reason to lie; she was obviously on edge about having the abilities.

"Maybe I'll tell you about them one day." she mumbled, her head still downcast.

Bucky opened his arms slowly, "come here, darling. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Kagome tentatively stepped into his arms, his familiar scent enveloping her as his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Kagome, I want you to know that I like you."

Ebony eyebrows furrowed as she pulled back, crossing her arms over her chest, "I hadn't noticed."

"I don't want another dame," he sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Kagome's hands and holding them tightly.

"Bucky—"

Bucky gently brushed his lips to both knuckles, "I'm pouring my heart out here baby. You have to see how crazy I am for you; I haven't been able think straight since I met you. The only reason I won last night is because of you, I heard you cheering, clear as a bell."

"You're so dramatic," Kagome scoffed and shook her head, "you're going to end up with nothing but a broken heart if you don't stop chasing me."

"Then by all means, break it."

"Stubborn man," Kagome shot a glare up at the headboard before sighing. "Alright… I'm going to try, on one condition."

She tore a hand from his and held the finger up, "no more extravagant hotel rooms."

"It's a deal, and we'll go as slow as you want to. If you ever think we're moving too fast just tell me." Bucky shot to his feet and swooped her in his arms happily as she squealed.

Kagome wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly, her nose pressing into his as she smirked, "are you going to be doing this a lot?"

"Would that be okay?"

"Depends," she brushed her nose against his with a smirk, sliding from his body before turning back to grab her clothes he packed for her.

"I was looking for this dress last night," she frowned as she held it up, glancing at Bucky as he pulled his slacks on.

He cleared his throat, grabbing the clean shirt at the bottom of the bag and pulling it on, "I may have swung by while you were at work to pack a few things."

"That's it, I'm moving the spare key," she sighed.

* * *

"Excuse me! Can I interest you in a paper? The Chinese are suffering as the Japanese invade deeper into the country!"

Bucky's jaw set as he scanned the headline digging three cents from his pocket and handing them over, he tucked the paper under his arm and offered his free one to Kagome with a grin.

He turned to look at the boy outside of the subway station as they walked the familiar streets of Brooklyn, the headlines they had been hearing hadn't been good. Kagome's concern rising with every new story printed.

"Sounds like Japan's getting feisty," Kagome furrowed her brow, she once more found herself wishing Odin hadn't taken what she knew of history as she looked at the paper.

"Don't you worry about that, we're not getting involved in another war anytime soon." Bucky turned a smile to her squeezing her hand three times.

Kagome swallowed hard, "you sure? Because all I've seen of history for the last four centuries is that humans love going to war."

"Don't you worry your pretty head, darling. No war is coming to these shores."

 **Three Years Later December 7, 1941**

"What is that?" Steve pointed to the charcoal circle on Bucky's paper.

"What do you mean 'what is that' it's an eye. You're eyesight going now too?" Bucky rubbed his forehead, smearing charcoal across his skin.

Steve laughed and held up his drawing pad, "this is an eye."

"Alright you showoff, that's nothing special."

Bucky pressed the tip of his pencil back to his paper, jumping as the door to the art room opened and a man ran in quickly, "the Japs bombed Pearl Harbor!"

Steve flung himself from his chair, fiddling with the radio at the back of the room as everyone crowding around to listen to the news report.

" _This battle has been going on for nearly three hours. One of the bombs dropped within fifty feet of KTU tower. It is no joke. It is a real war. The public of Honolu—"_

Steve turned from the radio and grabbed Bucky's sleeve, "I want to enlist."

"I don't know, is that a good idea?"

"Buck! Our country was just bombed, I want to help."

Bucky gripped his shoulder tightly and nodded, "alright, let's go see if we can get in."

His brown eyes watched his other classmates round their belongings up, talking of war and what they had just listened to before making a dash to the door.

"Looks like everyone had the same idea…" Steve trailed off; he had never seen so many people heading in the same direction.

"Guess they think war is glamorous." Bucky mumbled.

The blonde looked up at his friend, "do you need to talk to Kagome about this? It's kind of a big decision."

"Yeah, I need to. You know how she is about these things."

Steve nodded in understanding, "I'm going to drop this off at home. Meet back here in an hour?"

"Make it two, just in case."

Bucky held his sketchpad to his body tightly as he ran for Kagome's apartment, it was her day off she would be there. He picked the flowerpot up and grabbed the spare key, sticking it in the knob and twisting.

 _"The attack started 7:53 local time, the last of the attacks happening around 9:45 local time. The Japanese launched two attacks within 45 minutes apar—"_

Kagome turned the radio off as Bucky swung the door open, "guess there's a war now."

"Everything's going to be fine, you'll see." Bucky shut the door behind him, stomping the snow from his shoes before walking forward. He tossed his sketchpad to the coffee table, shrugging his coat off and flinging it over the arm of the couch.

"I hate that I don't remember any of this!" Kagome hissed slamming her cup on the counter and shattering the glass.

She rubbed her temple softly, "since my country's responsible for this, I understand if you—"

Bucky grabbed the tea towel and began cleaning up her mess, looking over her hands to make sure there was no glass. "Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily, you weren't involved in any of this. I'll keep pretending you're Chinese, but I'm not going anywhere."

She struggled to suppress the soft smile of appreciation that crossed her face, "you're so stubborn…"

"I just love you too much to let you go that easily, I told you I'm going to keep you safe." Bucky wrapped his arms around her swiftly, kissing the top of her head as he buried his nose in her hair. "Steve wants to enlist."

"Oh god…"

"I think I will too."

Kagome jerked back, "are you crazy? What if—"

"What if I don't come home? Don't start with that baby; if I have to go to keep you from heading off to another war I'm going to do that. Aren't you tired of all of it?"

"Of course I am! I'm so tired of running and fighting, I just want this; I haven't felt this normal in a long time." she gestured wildly around her apartment, her cheeks flushing when they landed on Bucky, "I want you most of all."

Bucky smiled softly, "that's what I want too, for however long you'll allow it. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. I'm just here to let you know the plan, because we don't hide things from each other. I'm going to enlist and I'm going to take out every single son of a bitch that thinks they can attack this country. Do you know why?"

Kagome shook her head as Bucky picked her up and carried her to the couch. He dropped her to her back and crawled over her to look directly in her eyes, "because you're here, and I made a promise to you that I would keep you safe."

Kagome lifted her head and pressed her lips to his gently before pulling back, "careful Barnes, I'm already in love with you, you keep talking like that and I may have to go find a white dress."

Bucky's eyes softened as he turned his head teasingly, "what's that I think I misheard you? The woman that's gone through life looking over her shoulder is talking about something that permanent? You realize that entails rings and vows and until one of us dies?"

"Well in that case, I've changed my mind."

He smirked at her sass and shoved himself to his knees, watching Kagome sit up and swing her legs to the side, "you should go, you know before Steve does something wreck less."

"He probably already has… Dinner tonight? Bring a friend for Steve, we have to get that kid a girl."

Kagome watched him lean back and pull his coat on, "where are we meeting?"

"Daisy's at 6?"

Kagome climbed from the couch, walking with him to the door as s he pulled it open and inhaling sharply at the brisk air, the sky darkening with a promise of more snow.

Bucky finished buttoning his coat as he stepped outside with Kagome as she rubbed her arms for warmth. "Put a coat on if you're going to come outside!"

"I'm fine, I'm going right back inside after you leave. I'll see you tonight."

"Wear that blue dress, the one I bought you on our anniversary last year? That one's my favorite," Bucky smiled softly, his thumb tracing her bottom lip gently.

Kagome smiled softly, "of course, anything for my future soldier."

Ms Trousdale's silver head popped out of her door as she swung it open with an angry glare, eyeballing the two as her scowl deepened.

"Girl, why is this a common occurrence with you?"

Bucky gave her a charming smile and a wave, "sorry ma'am, it won't happen again."

"I've been hearing that nonsense for the last three years."

Her door slammed shut, Kagome rolling her eyes as she turned back to Bucky, "cranky old lady."

Bucky slanted his mouth over hers quickly, the cold already stealing the color from them before he gently pushed her back into the warmth of her apartment. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bucky!"

He turned from the corner of the building, the tip of his nose red as the sky released the snow it had promised to bring.

"I love you."

Kagome smiled softly as his face lit up, watching him run to where he was needed before ducking back into the small space. She picked up his sketchbook, flicking through it with a smile before setting it on the side of the bed he slept on when he stayed over.

Her fingers ran over the soft material, '30 years without a war… that's a new record really.'

Kagome glanced over at her closet, one of his shirts peeking out from where it was hung, the life she had built here over the last three years was everything she ever wanted for her future. She furrowed her brow and let her mind wander, her head throbbing the more she pushed to try to remember anything. Brushing against the barrier Odin constructed against her mind as a second defense made her grit her teeth before pulling back. Almost 500 years since she had her first encounter with the god and she was still no closer to breaking through his hold.

It was tempting; she could leave if Bucky did. She moved to the closet and shuffled through the clothing, was she fooling herself that this life was just that much out of reach? If she stayed she ran the risk of being discovered; if she left there would be a mess behind her.

 _"Then by all means, break it."_

Bucky's words floated through her head, he had jumped with both feet knowing she could leave at any point. It would hurt, and she was sure she'd never meet anyone again that would connect with her the way he had.

'Alright, I guess that's that…'

She turned sharply from the closet and tugged her coat on as she made for the front door, shutting it behind her softly and locking it as she shoved her hands in her pockets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Thank you for the warm reception of this fic, it really means a lot to me. This chapter does have a lemon, I will point out where it starts and ends. Thank you again!**

"Oh, you mean I don't have to sit next to the two of you in a cinema again? Did you even see any of _That Hamilton Woman_ or just the back of your eyelids?" Steve fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Bucky looked thoughtful at the question, smoothing his hair back as he sat up from Steve's bed as he waited.

"I saw Kagome's sparkling eyes when I pulled away from her," he smirked; his lips had been chapped for days after that.

Steve rolled his eyes, "I go to the cinema to actually _watch_ the movie, not devour my date."

"There is nothing wrong with taking your girlfriend to the darkest corner to have a little fun. Remember that, maybe you'll actually keep a date past the first one."

"If I ever find a dame worth a second date I'll remember that," Steve wrinkled his nose at Bucky's statement, "since when do you two need to sit in the back of the cinema for some fun? Don't you do enough of… _that_ when you stay at her place?"

"Well, Kagome and I haven't exactly made it that far yet." Bucky cleared his throat at the admission.

"Really?"

Bucky rolled his eyes; he could feel the amusement rolling off of the blonde as he stifled a chuckle.

"How the mighty have fallen."

"Mighty have fallen my ass, I've got the best girl in the state, and I'll wait forever for her if that's what she wants." Bucky admitted. He climbed off Steve's bed and reached for the button that was giving his friend trouble.

"Look at you, can't even get yourself dressed."

Steve shoved Bucky's hands off of him, "I've been doing fine on my own."

"You know you don't have to keep staying here," Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets. Since the Army's rejection due to his health, Steve had been unusually quiet with him.

"Where else am I going to go?"

Bucky gripped him on the shoulder, concern shining in his eyes as he looked at the blonde, "we've got the room. You really going to stay by yourself when I leave?"

"I won't be here that long anyway, I'm joining up Buck. I just need to get a second opinion," Steve walked through the apartment slowly, "since when is it we?"

Bucky held Steve's coat to him before tugging on his own, "it's not all the time, most days. Kagome's got a couch though, I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you. You're tiny, you don't need a lot."

"Thanks but I'm fine." Steve locked his door with a sigh.

"So, who's Kagome's choice this time?" he asked, he couldn't stand the pity looks he was receiving. Steve knew Bucky meant well, but he had been doing fine for the last five years on his own.

Bucky shrugged as they walked to the stairs to begin their trek, "I have no idea. Don't worry, I'm sure Kagome picked a good one."

"You said that about Ruth too. You remember her? She was uh… she was something." Steve blinked the memory away of the loud, boisterous woman. Kagome had apologized for days after that disaster of a double date.

"Yeah, Ruth was wild."

Bucky watched his friend out of the corner of his eye carefully, "you're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"Like what?"

"Steve, don't do anything that's going to get you killed." Bucky sighed heavily, he'd have to see if Kagome would keep her eyes open for him in the back alleys. He already knew she did, it had become almost second nature to her in the last three years.

He grinned as he spotted Kagome, raising a hand in greeting as she turned away from the pretty blonde at her side with a large smile.

"Helen, this is Steve; Steve this is Helen, she's a friend from work." Kagome introduced the pair, eyeing them carefully with a smile. She was confident these two would hit it off; Helen was the absolute sweetest soul.

Bucky wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, "you look so beautiful, as always."

"Not too bad yourself… Let's get inside it's freezing."

They were seated quickly; the cold and snow didn't seem to keep too many people away from Daisy's, busy as always.

"There's my two favorite regulars, we always have a table for you." Maria smiled, already writing down their drink orders before turning to ask Steve and Helen.

Kagome laughed as Bucky helped her out of her coat, planting a sneaky kiss to the spot just under her jawbone. The scent of Chantilly flooded his nostrils as he stepped back and held her chair out.

"Do we really come here that often?" Kagome leaned into Bucky as he slid his chair closer.

"No, once a week; and this past Wednesday. Maybe we do," he grinned in response.

"So, Helen, do you and Kagome work together often?" Bucky turned to the other woman, attempting to help Steve break the ice.

Helen nodded, her perfectly coifed curls bouncing with the movement, "she's one of the best we have and she's been allowing me to shadow her while I get used to everything."

Bucky resisted the urge to brag on his girlfriend, reaching for his drink as Maria set it in front of him. His eyes widened over the rim and darted to the blonde, Steve rolling his eyes at Bucky's subtle hints.

"How long have you been there?" he asked slowly.

Helen turned her smile to her date, "only a month."

"I don't remember the neckline being so low on your dress," Bucky whispered into Kagome's ear, playing with the ends of her hair gently.

"Are you complaining?" cerulean eyes blinked at him innocently.

"No ma'am, you won't hear a single complaint pass my lips." His lips brushed her temple gently, straightening as Maria came back for their orders.

"Baked sugar cured ham with spinach for me."

"Fresh vegetable dinner with poached egg. Thank you Maria."

Steve and Helen broke from their small talk to order, Helen leaning over to stare at Kagome curiously, "how long have you two been dating?"

"Three and a half years on the 18th."

Her hazel eyes widened in surprise, "oh wow, are you guys thinking about marriage?"

Steve smirked, watching the two shift uncomfortably, "yeah Buck, what's going on with that?"

"Don't make me take you out back, Steve." Bucky threatened quickly. He pulled his arm from the back of Kagome's chair and rested his elbow on the tabletop, holding the tip of his thumb between his teeth lightly.

"There's no rush." Kagome offered softly.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Maria settled the meals in front of the party, her eyes lingering on Bucky longer than she should have before she backed up.

"That's all ma'am, thank you."

Helen leaned forward, tossing a glance at Bucky as she tapped the tabletop excitedly, "have you told him yet?"

"Told me what?"

Kagome sliced into her egg and dipped a broccoli floret into the gooey yolk, "well… with the attack and everything. The hospital handed over a list to the army of their most accomplished staff members."

Bucky chewed a piece of ham slowly, "alright, where's this going?"

"I'm being considered for the Army Nurses Corps, I find out on Monday if I'm accepted."

Bucky saw the annoyance in her eyes already at the idea, blinking it away before anyone else caught on, "well, sweetheart, that's great. They'd be crazy not to have you."

He kissed her gently, worry already twisting his stomach; that was too much for her, she couldn't be government property and still keep her low profile.

"I also have something to share, I'm reporting to Camp McCoy for training with the 107th after the New Year." Bucky confirmed. He shared a look with Steve, silently apologizing; the blonde shook his head and nodded in understanding. He didn't expect to be coddled after being declared unfit for duty, he was getting into the army one-way or the other.

"That's so great for both of you!" Helen sighed happily, "you two are going to look so great in your uniforms next to each other."

Kagome glanced over; she could see him in his olive green uniform. Could she see herself in it?

"I'm not feeling so well… I think I'm going to go home a little early." She glanced apologetically around the table, Bucky nodding in agreement.

"I'll bring you home, you two enjoy the rest of your date. Steve really likes going to the cinema." Bucky winked at Helen as he stood.

Steve shook his head at him absently, "feel better, Kagome."

The priestess flashed a smile with a nod to Helen, "he really does like the cinemas, especially the really dark corners."

'Both of them now?' Steve huffed, watching Bucky help Kagome into her coat as she pulled her hair out from under her collar.

"It was nice to meet you. See you tomorrow, Steve." Bucky confirmed. He fished his wallet from his pocket and handed some dollars to Maria as they past her with a goodnight.

Bucky guided Kagome into the cold, shoving his hands in his pockets and holding his elbow out, "are you okay?"

"No. Think I can run from the government?"

Bucky shook his head, "it's probably not a good idea. I don't know how far you would get now."

"That's what I thought too."

Bucky folded her under his arm, ignoring the cold biting into his hand, "it'll be alright darling, you'll see."

Kagome nodded, "you keep saying that."

"Because it's true."

She wiggled her hand free from her pocket, pulling her key out silently, "are you staying over tonight?"

Bucky tilted his head, like she needed to ask; he was here more than his own home. He had even started tossing money he earned from odd jobs into her bill jar when she wasn't looking.

"Only if you want me to," he grinned.

Kagome shot a glance over her shoulder, turning the knob and stepping inside. Bucky shut the door behind him and threw the lock, tossing the key on the table beside the couch as he shrugged his coat off.

"What's that face?" he asked, stooping to retrieve her mail in front of the door.

"You didn't get to eat," Kagome wrung her hands together, her anxiety coming through in the movement. She braced her back against the wall and yanked her shoes off, setting them to the side as she glanced at him.

Bucky tossed the envelopes beside the key with a shrug, "don't worry about me sweetheart, I don't need to eat that much."

Kagome pulled her coat off and tossed it on top of Bucky's, settling herself on the cushion and watching him move into the kitchen. He rolled his sleeves up his forearms quickly the way he always did when he was about to do something. What was she going to do without him? Her breathing hitched slightly, before glancing to the side.

"Bucky?"

He hummed as he grabbed the milk from the fridge, bringing the bottle to his lips. He could feel her annoyance rolling off of her the same way it always did when he drank from the bottle and smirked, taking another swig before placing it back in its spot, "what do you need?"

"I think I'm ready."

He strained to hear her whisper, his brow furrowing in concentration, "for what?"

Kagome snorted and stood up slowly, moving her hair to the side and reaching for the zipper, his chocolate eyes following the garment as she dropped it slowly to the floor and stepped forward.

"Are you—are you sure?" his throat felt dry despite the milk, seeing Kagome standing in nothing but her slip was already driving him crazy.

The priestess nodded slowly, "I wouldn't be standing here otherwise."

Bucky moved forward, toeing his shoes off and slipping his suspenders down his arms. He gathered her in his arms, placing a searing kiss to her lips as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"If you're not comfortable with anything let me know, or if I'm hurting you. I don't want to hurt you." He rambled as he pulled back, staring into her eyes carefully.

 **Lemon start**

Kagome swallowed hard, he was maneuvering them through the apartment, gently placing her on the bed with a kiss. His lips trailed her body, brushing her collarbone before lifting the small skirt of her slip up to her hips. Kagome gasped above him as he kissed the soft innards of her thigh, his hot breath brushing against her womanhood, his tongue darting out to flick against her clit.

Kagome jerked at the feeling, her hand wrapping in his hair urging him on, suckling and nipping at the sensitive bundle of nerves until she was writhing under his tongue.

A finger slid into her tight folds, the woman arching into him as he began stroking her before inserting another digit.

 _"Bucky."_

She came undone with his name, her walls quivering around his fingers as her juices dripped over his hand, his tongue lapping at them to savor her sweet taste. Bucky pressed one more kiss to her clit and stood slowly, "I'm still a bit over dressed."

Kagome watched through hazy eyes as he fumbled with his clothing, cursing when he couldn't get the last button in his rush and popping it off in irritation. Kagome moved to sit up, dragging the slip over her head with nervous fingers and leaving herself bare to his eyes.

She watched his eyes mentally tick off every scar she had with a frown, she realized how unappealing she must look and mentally chided herself for taking off the flimsy fabric.

"You're so beautiful, how are you mine?" Bucky crawled over her, claiming her lips with his softly. His tongue swept the inside of her mouth as he inserted a finger into her; she immediately grew wet at the feeling, arching into him with a moan. He removed his finger, sitting up and positioning himself to her entrance, "are you sure? This is what you want?"

Kagome's tongue darted out to wet her lips, nodding quickly before answering softly, "yes."

Bucky pressed his tip into her opening slowly, inching deeper into her wet core as he stretched her, he stopped at her whimper of discomfort to the feeling. He waited patiently, planting soft kisses to her jaw before she shifted her hips beneath him. Bucky claimed her mouth as he thrust through her virgin wall, her nails trailing marks down his back in response as a small cry tore from her into his mouth.

"I'm so sorry…" his heart lurched at her pain, burying his face into her hair and inhaling her perfume.

Kagome exhaled a shaky breath, turning her head to place a feather light kiss to his head. She shifted her hips up, inhaling sharply as he eased fully into her, his head dropping to claim her lips in a sloppy kiss. Bucky drew out slowly before sliding back in with a low groan, allowing Kagome to get used to the feeling as he stretched her walls.

"Bucky…"

Her nails bit into his back as he picked up his speed, his breathing growing ragged as he thrust into her tight body faster, his engorged cock hitting her wall as she began to scream in pleasure.

"Please, oh… fu—"

A grin spread across his face, his hands gripping her hips tightly as the sound of slapping flesh filled the room, he complied with his girlfriends request, her back arching up as her walls clamped around him and he gave her a second release.

"So good…" she breathed.

He could feel the marks from her nails on his back burning; he distantly wondered how many more she would give him before the night was over.

"Do you want to try something else?" he whispered roughly.

"Like what?" Kagome's body quivered beneath him.

Bucky bent down, capturing her lips as he rolled them so she was on top, his hands moving to grab her breasts as she sat tall on his cock. Her head fell back as she slid him deeper into her body, moving her hips as the man beneath her moaned.

"Just like that baby," he ground out.

Kagome whimpered as her over sensitized clit rubbed against him, shifting against him faster as her walls clenched. Bucky reached up, his fingers tangling in her ebony locks making her gasp in pleasure.

"Bucky…" she was nearing another climax, her fingers moving to cup her breasts as Bucky dipped his finger between them to rub her as she jerked harder, her pleasured cries coming out more erratic.

Bucky inhaled sharply, her cries of pleasure driving him quickly to his own climax, he pulled his hand from between them and tugged her down, rolling her beneath him as he manually wrapped Kagome's legs around his waist.

"Are you alright? Is it too much?"

Kagome shook her head slightly, reaching up to grip his shoulders tightly as he rocked against her gently.

She gasped beneath him, Bucky's movements quickening as he finally allowed himself his own release. With a loud groan he spilled his seed into her body, her walls tightening around his cock and milking him dry.

 **Lemon ends**

Bucky collapsed to his side next to her with a grunt, curling around her body as his arm cushioned her head, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," Kagome rolled over and poked her nose to his before sitting up.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to cuddle?" Bucky sat up with a pout, watching her pull her robe on.

Kagome smiled and tied her robe around her waist before calling over her shoulder, "I was going to make you some muffins. I heard your stomach growl."

Bucky's eyes lit up, crawling to the edge of the bed and pulled his boxers on before following after her. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed across his chest as she moved around the kitchen. She flashed a smile at him as she turned the oven on and whisking the ingredients together.

"I have a little chocolate left," Kagome held the bar up in question.

Bucky dropped his head to the side, "mmm, it's like you read my mind sweetheart."

He shoved off from the wall and moved into the kitchen, dipping his finger into the batter as his eyes closing happily at the taste, "you make the best muffins."

Kagome finished chopping the chocolate, dumping the chunks into the batter as Bucky wrapped his arms around her, his finger dipping back into the mixture and poking her nose.

"Keep it up and I won't make these," she wiped the liquid from her face, rationing the mixture into the tray and shoving it into the hot oven. She grabbed the whisk and flicked the batter at him with a smirk.

Bucky scrapped his fingers against the bowl flicking them at Kagome, grinning wildly as she lunged for the bowl and holding it out of her reach. He flung his arm around her waist, setting the bowl to the counter.

He reached for the radio against the wall and fiddled with the knob, "dance with me?"

"Now?" Kagome asked.

"No better time then right now. I'm going to need every little bit of memory I can take with me when I leave." he settled his hand against her lower back, kissing her knuckles as he held her hand close to their bodies.

Kagome complied and relaxed into his hold, his breath tickling her ear as he sang the words into her ear,

" _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
and your cheeks so soft  
there is nothing for me but to love you  
and the way you look tonight."_


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure it's the right girl? He's going to kill us if it's not."

"Look at the picture, it's the same floozy that put Pavlov and Ivan in the hospital. How the hell else could she look that good if she's not who's in the picture."

A sigh filtered through the darkened room, "Herr Schmidt wants us to make sure, we just got the telegram last night."

"Since when do we listen to those damned Krauts?"

"We listen to whomever's in charge, unfortunately for us it's Schmidt. Now, get your ass in gear and bring her here when she's alone."

"She's never alone though, she's always got that punk Barnes around."

"Then kill him, but make sure she's alive; we won't get our questions if she's dead."

Chairs scrapped across the floor, "do we get to rough her up a little?"

A hearty chuckle flowed through the room, "of course Igor, it's encouraged actually."

* * *

Kagome's eyebrows ticked as she rolled into the light shining through the window, stretching as a yawn tore from her throat. She winced at the discomfort between her thighs, sitting up quickly and looking around.

'Bucky?' she ran her fingers over his side of the bed; it was still warm from his body. She glanced down at her watch, and kicked out of the blankets, how had she slept until almost 9?

She grabbed his discarded shirt from the night before and tugged it over her head, catching sight of herself in the vanity. Her eyes widened in surprise before a grin spread across her face, so this was that 'glow' the old biddy's always commented on after spotting a woman that had clearly been up all night with her lover.

"Bucky?"

Bucky jumped and looked up from tying his boots, he had left Kagome sleeping soundly to get ready for his day… at least he thought he did.

"Did I wake you?" he asked quickly. He smirked smugly to himself, there was something about seeing her in his shirt, her hair a mess from their night of lovemaking that warmed him, 'I could get used to that view.'

Kagome shook her head and padded forward, settling next to him on the couch and drawing her bare legs under her, "no, but it's not hard to notice you missing, you're like a furnace."

He leaned into her touch as she ran her fingers through his hair gently, sighing softly at the feeling. Bucky maneuvered himself easily, pulling Kagome onto his lap with a kiss, "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?"`

"I'm a little sore," Kagome blushed at the confirmation.

His lips brushed against her throat with a sigh, "sorry, sweetheart, I guess I got a little carried away."

"If that's you carried away, I'm curious to see how you are when you're being gentle." Kagome smirked.

Bucky hummed against her skin, her head falling to the side to allow him better access, "do you know how much you're tempting me right now?"

"Am I?" Kagome's pulse fluttered under his kiss, drawing another smirk from her boyfriend.

Bucky's hands tightened around her, already imagining taking her to the bedroom for a repeat of last night, "like you don't know what you do to me."

Kagome gasped as he sucked her skin softly, soothing the spot with his tongue.

"Bucky…"

The brunette laid his head back with a groan; "you say my name like that again darling and neither one of us is doing anything today."

She fiddled with one of the buttons on his shirt, turning to straddle his lap as she nibbled on her bottom lip, "there's going to be plenty of time in the future for that, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

Bucky lifted his head slowly blinking at her with a furrowed brow, "what'd you just say?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Kagome repeated slowly. She could see the impact of her words slowly dawning on him, smiling softly as he finally processed what she was saying.

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear those words _finally_ coming from your mouth."

"Finally? I haven't made it clear yet?" she ducked her head and glanced up through her lashes with a small pout.

Bucky swung her around, gently pressing her into the couch as he kneeled over her, "there have been a few times where I thought... I didn't know if you would be here when I would come around."

"I'm sorry Bucky, I never meant to cause that kind of stress for you."

Kagome cupped his face lightly, she saw the pain in his eyes at the thought before he blinked it away quickly and shook his head.

"Look at me, I'm not going anywhere. I'll deal with the questions when they come… but I'm not running anymore." Her thumbs ran gently over his cheekbones as she smiled up at him, "you're stuck with me."

A soft chuckle tore from Bucky's throat, moving to rub his arm across his eyes quickly, "then I'm definitely the luckiest fella in the world."

Kagome moved to sit up as he climbed off the couch, rubbing the back of his head before smoothing it back down and sighing. He moved back to the couch, swooping down and pressing his mouth to hers tenderly, her arms looping around the back of his neck—it was tempting, he could shove everything off he planned to do today.

Reluctantly, he pulled back and reached for his coat on the back of the couch, "what are your plans today?"

"I was thinking about going Christmas shopping, since it's my last day off until then."

Kagome blinked quickly, she could see the dampness on his lashes as he fumbled with his clothing, she hadn't realized how much stress she must have been putting him under with her talk of running to a new city. She stood from the couch, gently brushing his hands out of the way and finishing the buttons, "do you want anything special for Christmas?"

Bucky shook his head, "everything special I could want is standing right in front of me."

Kagome shook her head as she walked with him to the door, "I'll just surprise you then."

"Not if I surprise you first." Bucky winked quickly and trailed a finger over her lips before slipped outside, shutting the door before she could attempt to step onto the snowy ground in nothing but his shirt.

The priestess turned into the kitchen, picking up a muffin and jumping when Bucky ran back inside quickly, "actually… there is something I want."

"Oh… okay?"

He disappeared through the bedroom door coming back out seconds later with a twinkle in his eye as she chewed her food slowly and watched cautiously, 'what the hell is he up to?'

"What in the world are you doing?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed at him as he glanced around with a huff, his cheeks reddening as he finally looked up to her with a nod.

Bucky gently pulled her to the middle of the floor, "can I just… I'll give it back."

He grabbed the breakfast food and set it to the side, kneeling carefully on the floor, "will you—"

"Oh my god, what are you doing?"

"You always interrupt me when I'm trying to pour my heart out, now just listen. I'm absolutely crazy about you and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you; I don't care that you'll outlive me, I can't go on for another second knowing I should have asked you."

"I've put it off as long as I can but I can't hold it in anymore, and I want the world to know that you're my girl; I'm begging you on my knees here, I knew from the beginning that you were the dame for me. Kagome, will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome glanced at the display, her eye's narrowing in thought as she finally pointed through the glass, "can I see that one?"

"This is an excellent choice, made by _Hamilton_ it's a popular choice for that special someone. It's hand-wind, and housed in 14k gold."

Kagome nodded approvingly, pressing the button and examining the watch carefully.

"How much is it?"

"Well, for such a pretty girl like you, I'll give you a discount. Originally $40, I'll sell it to you for $28."

The priestess winced, that was still a lot of money…

"Oh, I see that look, how about this? Don't tell my manager, but for you I'll sell it for $25?"

Kagome nodded quickly, "I'll take it, thank you sir."

She flashed a pretty smile at the clerk, mentally cheering herself for bringing him down more in price. She met him at the register and handed over the bills, eyeing the watch happily.

"Would you like this engraved?"

He handed her a pad and pen, taking them back with a smile after she scrawled her note, "pick up should take no longer than a week. Thank you for your business."

Kagome inclined her head with a small smile, "thank you for all of your help, sir."

He returned the smile as he handed her receipt over, returning her smile, "you've got one lucky fella."

"I'm the lucky one." She responded quickly without thinking.

Kagome gripped the shopping bag that held Steve's gift in her hand tightly, pushing through the door onto the busy street and melding into the crowd. Kagome shifted her arms, raising the sleeve of her coat to check the time with a satisfied smile, 'this is the earliest I've ever been done.'

The New York wind blew swiftly down the street, making her shiver deeper into her coat. She frowned slightly, turning down her street and walking faster. She had to hide the gifts before Bucky came home, for all of the hard times he gave Steve over his lack on impulse control, once he found out where the gifts were stashed it was over.

She quickly unlocked her door, shoving herself inside and tossing the key to the end table before shrugging her coat off and shifting the bags in her hands tossing the garment to the couch and striding into the bedroom. Dropping to her knees, she pulled the presents out quickly and shoved them under the bed, flattening to reach as close to the middle as possible.

Kagome inched back out, hoping it wasn't the most obvious place to look first.

"Who am I kidding, I'll be changing the hiding place at least twice a week…"

She settled to her knees, glancing down at her hand as it rested on the skirt of her dress, straightening her fingers carefully. The three diamonds sat nestled across her finger, embellished with rose-cut diamond flourishes, she cupped her hand gently, admiring the way it sat on her finger delicately.

The sound of the front door shutting made her smile, climbing to her feet and making her way into the living room, "I thought you were going to be busy with Steve all day?"

"You—you're not Bucky." Her smile fell quickly, the large man in her living room throwing the lock to the door.

"Aren't you a smart one? No, I'm not your little lover; you're coming with me."

"What if I say no?" the question came out softer than she wanted it to, what was it about her that drew in the big brutes?

A grin spread over the man's face, showing off his yellowed teeth, "I have orders to kill him should he come knocking so you better hope he stays gone."

Kagome sighed, darting back into the bedroom and shutting the door before scrambling over the bed for the window, shoving it open and swinging her legs through the window. The door rattled on its hinges, the man slamming into it heavily.

"Come here little priestess!"

Kagome gasped, cold filling her lungs at what he had just called her, she had been so careful, there was no way anyone could have found out.

'I slipped up…' her eyes widened three years ago when she healed Steve in the hospital… and there was the man standing in the hall staring at her.

"Damn it!" she trudged through the snow, berating herself for allowing this to happen.

She stomped her feet as she climbed out of the snow bank at the end of the complex, so where'd the guy go?

"Come here little one. Have you figured it out yet; that boy from the hospital with the fever? We had to pick a target that wouldn't be able to be cured another way. All it took was a little drop and he was the perfect candidate to observe. By all accounts he really should be dead."

Kagome stiffened at the voice beside her, the smaller man smiling gently at her flashing a gun in the waistband of his slacks as he spoke.

"Guess I really need to start paying better attention…" she grumbled.

Her eyes darted back down the street, the bigger man making his way to them with a grin.

Kagome chuckled, glancing to the side before dragging her blue gaze up, "what's the matter Comrade? Scared you can't take me hand-to-hand so you have to cheat?"

She launched forward, ignoring the biting cold against her skin as she moved her fist against the second man's cheek.

Shouting from her original attacker had her turning in time to duck under his arms as he moved to grab her, sending her heel back to connect with his kidney. She smirked when he dropped with a grunt, Kagome turning her attention to the smaller man as he climbed to his feet with the gun in his hand.

She moved to grab the barrel, shoving her weight behind her to jerk the weapon to the sky.

"Come now, priestess, we have a great use for you."

"Stop calling me that!"

She swept her leg out, catching him in the ribs before bringing her left fist down on his head, "you guys want to fight dirty? Let's fight dirty."

Her hands wound in his hair bringing her knee to his face and wincing at the crack. Kagome turned on Igor, cracking her knuckles and cocking an eyebrow, "now then, you want to tell me who sent you for me?"

Igor smirked, holding his hands up defensively before popping a tooth out and biting hard, "Privetstvuyu Gidru*."

"What the hell does that mean?" Kagome jumped back as foam began trickling from his mouth, convulsions wracking his body before he stilled.

She shuddered, suddenly feeling the cold before jerking as a blanket was draped over her shoulders.

Ms Trousdale glared at the two bodies before grabbing Kagome's arm and tugging her back to the main sidewalk, "I wondered how long they would take to make their move on you."

"How much did you see?" the question came out slowly, her eyes downcast as the old woman guided her back to their section of the complex.

"Enough. Get inside."

Kagome shuffled into Ms Trousdale's apartment, glancing around at the knick-knacks before pulling the blanket from her shoulders.

"You might want to heal yourself before your boyfriend gets home." A gnarled finger pointed to a gash on Kagome's calf she hadn't noticed.

"I don't' know what you're talking—"

"Don't play stupid with me girl, the story of you had been passed down from my grandfather. You helped during the civil war for the Union didn't you?"

Ms Trousdale nodded, handing over a small plate of cake, "he called you the blue eyed angel that saved his leg. He was a confederate, so for a union nurse to be treating him, he was tickled… he spoke of the pink glow."

Kagome's chest hammered heavily, she remembered the young man she was speaking of, hysterical as she tried normal means to save him, relenting finally to use her powers. She had deserted shortly after for Canada…

"How did you know?"

"It's curious that you never get sick and I saw that bruise on your face three years ago, it was too nasty for it to be gone the next day."

Ms Trousdale shuffled closer, clasping Kagome's chin in her hand and lifting her scared eyes, "you're secret's safe with me, girl. But Hydra's not finished with you."

"Hydra?"

"Never mind that now! Get home, I'll take care of the bodies."

* * *

Kagome climbed out of her wet dress, looking meticulously over the material to ensure no blood was present before dropping it in her clothesbasket. She rubbed her hands together to stop the shaking before moving to shut the window of the bedroom, the only signs of a scuffle was the disturbed snow out of her window.

With a sigh she dragged on her robe over her undergarments, ignoring the chill that remained in her bones. She sniffled softly, making her way to the living room and glancing around, what was she supposed to do?

The doorknob wiggled, her breath hitching before grabbing a book off of the coffee table, chucking it at the figure that walked through.

"Ow, what the hell are you doing?"

Kagome sagged slightly, Bucky staring at her as he rubbed the spot on his chest where the corner of the book made contact, "Bucky."

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

He stepped inside fully, picking the book up and shutting the door behind him, "did you finish your shopping?"

Chocolate eyes narrowed as she dropped slowly to the couch, "why are you crying?"

He moved forward quickly, tossing the book to the empty cushion and sitting on the coffee table. Kagome felt the wetness drag across her cheeks as he wiped them carefully; she hadn't even realized she was crying until he mentioned it.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

Kagome exhaled softly and lifted her head, "I haven't been as discreet as I thought…"

"What are y—?"

"I came home, there were two guys… one of them I saw a few years ago in the hospital on that day you and Steve came in. I guess they're after me now… they called me priestess."

Bucky gripped her face forcing her to meet his angry gaze, "did they hurt you?"

"No… one took a cyanide pill. He said something in Russian… the other guy's face cracked under my kneecap."

"They still here?" he shot up from makeshift seat, glancing down when Kagome threaded her fingers between his.

"No… it happened outside. Bucky, they said if were here they were supposed to kill you."

He sneered at the statement, squeezing his fingers around Kagome's, "I'd like to see those bastards try."

Kagome stood up slowly, grabbing his face the way he had hers, "we can't do this anymore."

"Don't think like that sweetheart, I promised you I would keep you safe."

"I don't want to see you dead because of me," hot tears spilled over her cheeks as she inhaled shakily, "you can't say we didn't give it a good shot; it's too dangerous and I let myself think I could actually be happy."

"I'm going to die anyway!" he tossed back quickly.

"Bucky…"

Bucky leaned down, pressing his forehead into hers softly as his hands moved to grab hers, "then let's go. Where do you want to go?"

"Bucky, stop, I just can't… they're going to come back, my life is one thing, but I'm not gambling with yours."

Bucky's thumb ran over her engagement ring, "are you asking me to leave?"

The silence was telling enough for him, pulling back slowly as his chest tightened, "alright, darling. I got it."

He moved to kiss her head before thinking better of it, moving around the coffee table and disappearing into the bedroom. Kagome turned the ring around her finger before tugging it off, already missing the feeling of the trinket against her skin.

'Stop him,' she hissed at herself quickly.

He strode back into the living room, pausing and staring at the ring she held out to him. His fingers brushed hers carefully, searching her tearstained face carefully, opening his mouth to say something before walking to the door.

The sound of the door shutting softly behind him had Kagome crumpling to the cushions, curling into a ball as she stared unblinking at a spot on her floor. She could swear she felt her heart breaking with every tick of the clock.

*Hail Hydra


	9. Chapter 9

"How was your day off?"

Kagome shut her locker softly, glancing over at Helen as she bounded into the room happily.

"Just another day off… nothing special."

Helen yanked her locker open and fluffed her hair in the mirror she hung on the door, "are you feeling better? Since you left the date early? Maybe we could have another one this weekend?"

"I don't think that's going to happen," Kagome ducked her head and blinked hard. She didn't need to cry at work.

"Why not? Did they move Bucky's report date up?"

"We had a... fight."

Helen slammed her locker shut, staring at the priestess curiously, "you guys looked so happy! What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it… I'm going to get out there before they try to tell me I'm late."

Kagome spun sharply and made for the door, exiting the nurses changing room before trekking to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, are you Kagome Higurashi?"

Cerulean eyes took in the older man in his uniform, eyeing her from his position next to the head nurse.

"Yes." Her stomach flip-flopped as he asked her to follow him.

She wasn't going to do anything to put it out, but she hoped that the government had caught on to who she was. It's not like she thought she'd be safer in their hands, hell, they'd probably try to turn her into a human weapon.

The soldier opened the door to the meeting room, gesturing for her to head inside and have a seat.

Kagome complied, moving around the table so her back was to the wall as she settled into the chair.

"I'm Master Sargent Henry Jenkins, pleasure to meet you."

Kagome reached forward, shaking his hand absently, "what brings you here today?"

"You were submitted for the Army Nurses Corps, you were made aware of this?"

"Yes sir," Kagome's brows furrowed. She hadn't even remembered the possibility of being accepted or denied.

Jenkins pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his breast pocket offering one to the woman in front of him before pulling back at the shake of her head, "do you mind if I smoke then?"

Kagome shook her head quickly, wringing her hands together under the table nervously.

Jenkins lit the end of the cigarette and took a long drag, turning his head to blow the smoke away from them, "the top brass were very impressed with you."

"Thank you."

Jenkins' brown eyes shifted to her easily, "swung by yesterday to chat but you weren't in."

"It was my day off," Kagome confirmed quickly.

Cerulean eyes watched the ashes fall into the tray as he flicked the butt, turning back to face him fully.

"I'm here to offer you a position with the Corps, our nation is heading for war and we need all the help we can get. You've got one of the cleanest records we've ever seen, we'd be stupid to pass you up."

He pushed a large stack of papers across the table, taking another drag of his cigarette before setting it in the ashtray.

"Everything in here is what you'll need to go over before the final exam, just because I have offered the spot to you doesn't mean it's yours. There's a list of exam dates, you're expected to take one of them before the 15th of January. Once that's completed and your results are in, if you pass you'll undergo a full physical, a fitness exam, and you should have your orders in hand soon after."

"Thank you for the offer, it's an honor… I hope I can live up to your expectations."

Kagome tugged the papers closer, lifting her hand as she stood. If this was how she had to get out of the city, she'd take it.

"The nation thanks you for your service," Jenkins smiled pressing his cigarette into the tray and took her tiny hand in his before pumping it sharply.

"You as well, sir."

* * *

Bucky scratched the back of his neck, watching the stew intently as it cooked over the stove.

"James! You're girlfriend is here!"

His face scrunched up in annoyance as his sister used his name, singing it from the front door.

"Come on Rikki, can't you call me Bucky? We going to do this until I die?" he asked as he made his way to the door.

Kagome shuffled nervously in front of him, pulling a bundle of white cloth from where it was draped over her arms, "I fixed the button on your shirt."

Bucky glanced over his shoulder at Rebecca, grinning wildly at him with an expectant stare before stepping through the door and shutting it behind him, "you could have kept that one."

"I thought about it but… you made it clear you didn't want to be the—"

" _I_ made it clear? You didn't say anything when I was leaving!"

Kagome frowned and blinked hard, "I didn't tell you to leave either."

"You—"

"James Buchanan, why is this pretty young lady still standing outside when it's so cold out? I raised you better than that; please come in, why not join us for dinner? There's plenty." Winifred Barnes stood in the doorway, hands on her hips as she glared at her son.

Kagome had only met Winifred one other time; it was during a thunderstorm when they ducked into the apartment to wait it out one year after getting together. "It's okay Mrs Barnes, I just wanted to drop something off."

"Come on dear, James has made a wonderful stew." Winifred reached past Bucky to gently grab Kagome's arm and usher her in. "It's wonderful to see you again. It's been such a long time."

Bucky grumbled under his breath as he shut the door, watching Rebecca fling her arms around Kagome happily.

"Take your coat off, relax a little." She smiled, blinking the same eyes she shared with her brother to the young priestess.

Kagome complied, moving slowly as she peeled the garment off; she was uncomfortable, Bucky was uncomfortable and his family didn't notice or didn't care. They loved Kagome.

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked quickly.

"No dear, you're our guest. Make yourself at home," Winifred smiled, turning to the stove.

"Sorry, I haven't told them…" Bucky trailed off, told them what? He was sure it was a break up, but with how closely she was standing to him, he could smell her Chantilly easily.

"It's okay," Kagome responded hastily, it had only been a day. She reached for his shirt again and handed it to him discreetly, Bucky taking it with a sigh.

He disappeared into his small room, coming back in with his hands in his pockets and a light blush on his cheeks, "you look good."

"Dinner you two!"

Rebecca flung herself next to Kagome happily, chattering about anything she could think of as she ate the meal in front of her.

"Rebecca, let the poor girl alone. How is the hospital?" Winifred turned her kind eyes to Kagome, watching Rebecca pout next to the girl.

Kagome quickly chewed her potato, holding her hand in front of her mouth before speaking, "it's been kind of slow, everyone's in a rush to head to the recruitment office, they get checked out there as they sign up."

"James has signed up for the Army, did he tell you?" Rebecca questioned.

Bucky snorted, leaning back in his chair and tossing his arm over the back of Kagome's, "she knows, I talked to her about it before I did it."

"Aren't you scared for him?" Rebecca's question came softly, she didn't know too much about war, but she saw the old articles and occasionally heard the older men talking about the horrors they had witnessed during the Great War.

Bucky's eyebrows furrowed in question, stealing a glance down at Kagome as she set her spoon in her bowl, "of course, but… I can't let it show, because then I start getting hysterical and it's not a pretty sight."

Kagome glanced towards Bucky, "sometimes I even get quiet and start to panic inside."

He pulled his arm from around the chair as he cleared his throat, "Rikki, the boy's going to war are going to need your support now more than ever. It's alright to be scared, just don't let it overwhelm you."

Rebecca glanced between her brother and Kagome, "do you support James' decision?"

"Of course," Kagome blushed at the question.

"Do you support Kagome when she makes big decisions?" she turned now to her brother, chugging his glass of milk under her inquisitive glance.

"Well, yeah? That's what you do when you love someone."

Rebecca nodded carefully, looking deep in thought before turning an angry glare to her brother, "then why aren't you engaged yet? You're going off to war, are you really going to put that off until it's over?"

"Rebecca," Winifred warned. She had wondered herself how long James would wait, she had handed over her mother's ring to him months ago and was waiting anxiously for an announcement.

Kagome ducked her head, Bucky swearing under his breath as he shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to help with cleaning up?" Kagome asked, slipping into her coat and tossing her hair over the collar. The discomfort over Rebecca's prodding at dinner still lingered, she was happy to be escaping the glares the two siblings kept sending each other.

Winifred turned from the sink, "if you don't get home before the weather drops any further I won't forgive myself."

"Will you come over for Christmas Eve?" Rebecca walked with her to the door, her eyes pleading with her to say yes.

"I'll try," Kagome smiled and scooped Rebecca tightly into a hug.

She thanked Winifred again and ducked outside, inhaling the cold air as she kicked through the snow.

"Wait! Kagome, let me walk you home!" Bucky appeared next to her, out of breathe.

He finished buttoning his coat, grabbing Kagome's hand and threading their fingers as he shoved both hands in his pocket, "you don't have to do this."

"It beats sitting in the apartment hearing them go over Christmas plans, they love you."

"I just wanted to drop off your shirt, I didn't mean to start anything."

Bucky's grip on her hand tightened, "it's just Christmas…"

"I meant about everything else…" Kagome stared absently just in front of her feet before glancing up her street was coming into view, "Bucky?"

"Yes, darling?" his throat caught the last syllable, they had never expressly defined where they stood… could he still call her that?

Tiny fingers unwound from his, she had stopped walking just short of the complex and furrowed her brows at the snow beneath her feet, "I didn't want you to leave."

He blinked at her, her sparkling gaze rising to meet his as he shook his head, "why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"I was scared, they had threatened to kill you. What did you want me to say? _Bucky, two more Russians stopped by I don't know if they plan on sending more, you want to put your life in danger when I'm the one they want?_ " Kagome questioned sharply.

Bucky flung his arms out of his pockets, an irritated look crossing over his face, "I would have loved to even hear that, instead of watching you cry on the couch. God damn, you even handed the ring back, what was I supposed to think?"

A white ball hit him square in the chest, Kagome already patting another in her hands as she glared at him, "I panicked! Bucky, you are the closest person I've had in a long time, I'm sorry if I don't handle threats to you perfectly reasonably."

Bucky grunted, releasing his snowball and watching in satisfaction as it hit Kagome in the chest, "you should have said something."

"I'm terrified to live without you because I love you so much and I didn't want to break up!" She hissed.

Bucky ignored the stinging of his hands as he held the snowball, "you think I did?"

Kagome wiped the wetness from her hands onto her coat, turning and walking to her door slowly, he had completely glossed over her fear of being without him. She could hear his steps trailing behind her, "thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime."

The priestess dug in her purse, heaving a sigh of annoyance when she couldn't find her keys. Bucky chuckled, lifting the planter by the door and holding the key out to her

"Are you going to be okay walking back?" she turned the lock, glancing over at the brunette over her shoulder.

Bucky nodded, stepping back, the smell of her perfume was driving him crazy. "Don't worry about me."

Kagome stepped inside and flicked the light on, turning in the doorway as she wrung her hands together.

"I… I have the couch," she offered quietly.

Bucky glanced at the piece of furniture behind her, "probably not a good idea…"

"Sure," Kagome breathed the word quietly, tapping the key between her fingers.

Bucky nodded, all he wanted was to erase the last 24 hours, to start yesterday over. "Have a good night."

Kagome bent down, placing the key under the planter and standing up, "be careful."

He looked ready to say something instead shoving his hands in his pockets and turning, the door shutting softly behind him. He made it to the end of the street before her words fully sunk into his head, quieter than he heard them initially; 'I'm terrified to live without you because I love you so much.'

Bucky looked back down the street, he wasn't wrong… Kagome was made for him in every sense, her paranoia irked him… she was always quick to jump to the worst case scenario; he couldn't fault her for it, she had been through some things, it was integrated so deeply into her head at this point. He groaned and bit his lip, should he go back? Would it make a difference?


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean I can't return it?" Kagome gripped the edge of the display tightly, looking down at the gold watch on the small pile of cloth.

"I'm so sorry miss, we have a no return policy for items that have inscriptions, we can't resell them that way." The clerk tossed her an annoyed look, as though she should have known.

Kagome groaned and sighed, "no, I understand…"

"Shall I wrap this?"

"I would appreciate it, thank you…"

Her cerulean eyes followed him as he made for a table behind the desk, wrapping with practiced ease and returning with her parcel.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

Kagome took the box gingerly, "no, thank you."

With one week left until Christmas, Brooklyn was thrumming with the holiday spirit. Distracting the worried to the horrors of the outside world, her ears picked up on the carolers down the streets. Little kids played a kinder version of war in the streets, diving into snow banks for cover.

"Kagome!"

The priestess turned from watching the people, greeting Steve with a half-hearted smile as he approached.

"How are you?"

Steve shoved his hair from his eyes, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his oversized coat, "I'm doing alright. It 's been a good week for me, I managed to convince Bucky I didn't need to go to the hospital after slipping on ice."

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Kagome turned to look at him, her eyes wide as she glanced over what she could see.

"I'm fine, why do you two always give me that look?" his eyes narrowed slightly as they walked, "I'm not going to break in half."

Kagome mumbled a quick apology, Steve softening his eyes as he glanced at her, "so are you two… are you still together?"

"At this point, I would say 'no'. I haven't seen him since he walked me home almost a week ago." Kagome explained softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know how much you meant to him," Steve moved to place a comforting hand on her arm with a reassuring smile. When he asked Bucky the same question, he received a shrug and a grunt before distracting himself with something.

"I did it to myself, nothing to be sorry about."

Steve pulled his arm back, "I heard you were invited to their place for Christmas Eve."

"Are you going?" she hoped he was, she needed the extra distraction.

"No, Helen and I are going to her parent's…" he trailed off as Kagome looked at him surprised, "as friends."

"Well good, I'm happy to see you getting out. I have your gifts at my place, would you mind if I drop it off?"

Steve grimaced, he wasn't overly fond of getting gifts "whenever is good for you."

"I'll stop by on my way to work tomorrow then."

Steve opened his mouth, quickly shutting it as he thought better about what he was going to say, "for the record… he's not doing okay."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, Steve had no loyalty to her over Bucky, she had broken the heart of his best friend, it was already a miracle to her that he had called to her on the street. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not trying to make you cry, I just—any chance you guys can work this out?"

Kagome rubbed her fingers under her eyes before the water could freeze to her skin and show off to the world her despair, "I don't know, Steve."

"Do you want to?"

The priestess sighed, how did she tell him that she hadn't been able to sleep in her bed because it was too big and cold? Or that she couldn't bring herself to eat the three muffins left because those were Bucky's favorite? "It's not about what I want, I figure he's been avoiding me for a reason so I'm just going to respect that. Anyway, I'm going to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned on her heel sharply, making her way back through the city. She didn't want to go home, it was empty and nothing about it screamed home anymore since Bucky left. She supposed she could go out for a drink; it was one of those nights where it would turn into one too many she could feel it.

With a resolved nod she made her way to the closest bar, finding an empty barstool in the corner and ordering, tapping her fingers on the bar top absently.

"Here's your Old Fashioned, anything else ma'am?"

Kagome shook her head; gripping the glass in her hand gently, 'to the end of your love life as you know it.'

She sipped her drink at the mock salute to herself, "oh yes, it's going to be one of those nights."

Three drinks in and she was motioning for the bartender to pour another, he eyed her critically as she swayed slightly on her stool, obviously attempting to keep the world from spinning with her.

"You sure?"

Kagome leaned forward, attempting to focus her eyes on one of the three men in front of her, "I asked, didn't I?"

"Alright." He turned his back to her.

"You look like you're ready for a good time, what do you say?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, her stomach rolling at the proximity of the man's beer breath, "I don think so."

"C'mon sweetheart, I'll be gentle."

"Hey pal, she said no."

Kagome blinked as she turned, three Bucky's standing there with their jaws set, hands in his pockets as he leveled a glare at the man behind Kagome.

For a second, she was sure the man was going to start a fight before he scoffed and skulked off.

"Why are you always saving me?"

"I'll always come to your rescue darling, doesn't matter what's going on between us," Bucky claimed the stool next to her, watching the bartender place her drink on the counter before turning to him. "Steve told me you looked a little off and that he saw you walking this way,"

Bucky waved the bartender off, turning to watch the woman beside him, "how many have you had?"

"This is my third…" she furrowed her brows, "fourth."

"Okay, you're done. I'm going to take that now… you'll thank me in the morning."

"What's the matter Barnes? Scared I'll do something stupid? Well, I've got news for you, I've already done that."

Bucky chuckled as he rubbed his forehead, "come on, let's get you home."

He tossed the bills to the countertop, moving to help Kagome from her stool when she waved him off. She bent down to pick up the bag at her feet as Bucky placed his hand at the small of her back, guiding her down the street to her apartment, "why'd you drink so much?"

"Do you know how _annoying_ Christmas is?" Kagome huffed in response, ignoring his question.

Bucky slung an arm around her shoulders to better keep her steady as he pulled her closer to him, "I can't say that I do."

"It is, it is the absolute worst."

The brunette bit back a laugh, in the three years they'd been together Kagome had seen him drunk more times than he cared to admit, this was a new light to see her in. So far, he knew she was a rambler and slightly angry.

"Someone's not in the holiday spirit this year," he remarked casually.

Kagome stumbled into Bucky, the man quickly sweeping her into his arms without missing a beat, "why should I be? There is nothing holly and jolly about being newly single because you can't keep your shit together."

"I'm not mad, there's nothing wrong with how you felt. I told you from the beginning, if you were going to break my heart it was yours to do it."

He set her to her feet carefully, checking her pockets for her keys before unlocking the door, "we're alright."

"You're such a liar," Kagome shoved past him, stumbling into the darkened room.

She tugged her shoes off, flinging them to the side and climbing out of her coat. Bucky turned a lamp on, moving back to the door and locking it before leaning against the wood. His eyes were drawn to the bag she dropped on the couch cushion, a small parcel peeking at him from the opening.

"I'm not lying, sweetheart, we're fine."

Kagome whirled on him, closing her eyes when the world continued to spin; "I messed up."

"Come on, let's get you to bed; we'll talk about this when you're sober."

Kagome pulled her hand from where he grabbed hers, "no we won't."

Bucky raised his eyebrows, "why won't we?"

"When's the last time we talked? When you walked me home a week ago? We spoke more before we started dating."

Kagome waved her hand at him, almost dismissively before pulling her fingers through her hair, "forget it. Lock up if you leave."

She moved carefully through the apartment, unzipping her dress and dropping it to the floor as she pulled the blankets to her bed back and settled under them.

Bucky turned around slowly and flicked the lamp off, unlocking the door and cracking it open before shaking his head and shutting it again, throwing the lock. He made his way into the kitchen filling a glass with water for Kagome during the night and making sure to grab a small sleeve of crackers from a cabinet before making his way into the bedroom.

He set it on her nightstand, brushing her hair from her face as he gazed down at her.

"Are you staying?"

He crouched beside her bedside, cerulean eyes watching him closely, "do you want me to?"

Kagome nodded slightly, Bucky standing up and kicking his slacks off before folding them and his outer shirt before placing them on her vanity stool. He slid between the sheets behind her. Bucky's fingers itched to pull her to his chest and breathe her in; he hadn't slept right in the last week.

She kept to her side, before rolling to her other side and curling into his chest, "thank you."

"For what?"

"Always being there for me… I don't deserve you," she sighed.

The faint smell of whiskey tickled his nose, "it doesn't matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. Do you know why?"

Kagome's dark head moved against his chest in answer. "No matter what happens, you're always going to be my girl… you were made for me, doll."

He threaded their fingers together with his left hand, his right toying with the ends of her hair as she sighed into his chest. If he felt the dampness on his arm he didn't bring it up, holding her tightly against his chest until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome groaned and rolled over, the motion making her stomach lurch as she fought back the verge to release the contents of her stomach all over her bed. The last thing she remembered from the previous night was ordering another drink, she didn't know the number, but the aftertaste it had left in her mouth was making her gag.

She groped blindly in the filtering sunlight, her hand brushing against the sleeve of crackers on her nightstand. 'Did the hangover fairy leave these?' she rolled to her back, dragging the crackers with her.

"What's that smell?"

She struggled to sit up, holding her head and shoving a cracker in her mouth to appease her rolling stomach.

"Make sure you drink the water, too."

Kagome rubbed her eyes, glancing back to the door as Bucky walked forward with a small plate, "what are you doing here?"

"I picked you up from the bar," he teased lightly, settling next to her and placing the plate on her lap.

"You were out of bacon… and eggs… and milk. Don't worry, I took care of it."

Kagome leaned back as she willed the pounding in her head to stop, "I'll pay you back."

"Don't start spouting ridiculous nonsense, you don't have to do that. What do you remember from last night?" he grabbed his pillow and flipped to his stomach, propping himself up to see her better.

Kagome forced herself to swallow a piece of bacon, licking her dry lips before taking the offered cup of milk from Bucky's hand. "I remember talking to Steve, going to the bar, ordering an Old Fashioned…"

Her brows furrowed, trying to decipher the blurs in her head. Kagome glanced at her watch and grimaced moving to get off of the bed, "I have to get to work..."

Bucky covered her watch and gently lowered her arm, "relax, I swung by the hospital and told them you were sick. Took Steve his presents he said you were stopping by with—by the way, you have got to find a better hiding place then under the bed."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because I love you," he smiled softly at her before glancing down at her breakfast, "eat up; it'll help."

Kagome stabbed a piece of egg and brought it to her mouth, pressing her head back into the pillows as she chewed slowly, eyes closing to block out the sun and sounds.

"Kagome?"

Her head lolled to the side, cerulean eyes cracking open to stare at him, pain and exhaustion shining through as she hummed her response.

"We need to have a chat, darling."


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome licked her dry lips, grabbing for the water on her nightstand and sipping it slowly, "you're right."

"Alright then get dressed. I'll be waiting for you in the living room." Bucky climbed from the bed and gathered the plate before making his way through the doorway.

Cerulean eyes blinked in confusion, closing her eyes and allowing her miko to ease her hangover before climbing from the bed and making her way to the closet. She pulled on a dress quickly, disappearing into the bathroom to brush the night before from her mouth and wash her face before making her way into the living room.

Bucky glanced over his shoulder from the sink, drying his hands as he turned, "are you ready?"

Kagome nodded, watching Bucky hold his coat out to hers as he pulled his on, "what's going on?"

"Just come on, we're going to talk." Bucky slung a familiar bag over his shoulder grabbing Kagome's keys off of the table and moving for the door.

The priestess followed silently, her nerves on edge as he locked up her apartment and offered his arm. They walked in silence, Kagome stiffening as she realized the turns he was taking her on was towards the subway.

"Bucky, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head darling, we're going to resolve this once and for all." Bucky paid their fare, guiding her to the train as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

Kagome glanced up at Bucky, his jaw set as he gazed determined ahead. He hadn't looked at her since they left the apartment, and she was silently wondering what he had going through his head.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked, swaying slightly with the rocking of the train.

Bucky's gaze finally found hers, swallowing hard as he shook his head, "not yet."

He offered her his arm again, disembarking off the train and leading her up the stairs to the sidewalk. "This way."

Kagome took his arm again, watching the streets of the city pass as Bucky led her down a familiar street, a large hotel shining in the light.

"No, no you promised no more elaborate hotels when we started dating," Kagome yanked him back slightly, glaring up at him.

"Well, see that's the thing, I don't know if we are or not anymore… so it's not like I'm breaking a promise or anything, am I?"

Kagome's eyes widened, ignoring the stinging in her chest as they entered the hotel. 'I deserved that...'

"Hey there pal, we need a room, preferably 403 if it's available." Bucky dug his money from his wallet, handing over the bills as the man at the desk got his information.

"Thanks, pal."

Kagome mumbled a thank you, following after the brunette as he stepped into the elevator, the brass key clutched in his fist twitching as they rode up in silence and handing the man a tip. The pair were tense as they walked to the room, Bucky swinging it open and stepping to the side to allow her entrance first.

"Alright, now what?" Kagome grumbled, standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.

Bucky tossed his bag to the bed, digging out a shirt and a pair of boxers before handing them over, "go and get changed, please."

He was already starting to remove his own clothing as she made her way to the bathroom, folding them and setting them on the chair before making his way to the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to let me in on your plan?" Kagome's voice floated through the room quietly, drawing his gaze up sadly.

"I brought you here because I figured since this is where we started, this is where we should end too, if it comes to that." He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest as he leveled a stare at her, "we're not leaving this room until we figure out if we're leaving together or separately."

Kagome inhaled sharply, wringing her hands together as she shuffled her feet, "I don't want that."

"Then what do you want, baby, because I have been practically killing myself this last week trying to figure out how to get us back on track. Did I move to fast? Was it me?" Bucky dragged his fingers through his hair, inhaling deeply as his agitation with the situation set in.

"No, it's not you; you've been nothing but perfect. I just don't want to see you killed because of _me_ , I can't go through that again!"

"Again?"

Kagome exhaled loudly and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "sit down, Bucky…"

He complied with her request, watching her carefully as she mulled over something in her head. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked up at the wall, her eyes locking on some distant memory.

 **Flashback**

 **"I don't like this, I should be out there." Kagome wrung her hands together as she paced the shrine floor. She glanced over at the jewel shining in the fire's glow, with how innocently it sat on its pillow it was hard to believe it was one of the most powerful objects.**

 **"Nay child, should the others fall in battle it will be up to ye to finish off Naraku," Kaede cracked open her eye from meditating as she watched the younger priestess pace anxiously.**

 **The hair's on the back of Kagome's neck stood up, cerulean eyes widening as she glanced over at the door, "my barrier is breaking, Lady Kaede."**

 **The old woman grunted as she climbed to her feet, "he's here."**

 **Malicious laughter filled the room with an agonizing weight, settling on the priestesses before screams pierced the air. Kagome turned and swiped the jewel from the pillow, clasping the chain around her neck and tucking it under her haori as she walked forward.**

 **"Sorry, Lady Kagome, would couldn't hold him," Miroku turned to look at her as she emerged.**

 **Placing her hand on his for reassurance, Kagome drew her bow and looked around, huts burned in blazing fashion, Naraku slaughtering villagers as they tried to flee.**

 **"Good, I was wondering how much longer you would hide from me." a tentacle shot forward, turning to dust as it collided with her barrier she had erected around her body.**

 **Kagome turned from Miroku, she hadn't missed his hand tighten around his staff as his violet gaze drew down to the beads on his palm. If he used it now, it would be suicide. "Go and help the villagers."**

 **Naraku chuckled and landed before her, his face twisted in a sadistic smile of pleasure as he watched her closely. "You can't stop me, girl."**

 **Kagome shrugged, she wouldn't let him know how much she silently agreed; even without the jewel he was a lot more powerful than they had anticipated.**

 **She drew the arrow back, eyes narrowing on the half-demon before her as he tilted his head in amusement. Kagome held her breath and released, sprinting after it as it left a trail of energy; Naraku stepped to the side, eyes widening as Kagome sent a fist flying.**

 **It wasn't going to work as long as she needed it to, but even if she could just get this one surprise in… it might be enough. Naraku's head snapped to the side, a burn of miko spreading across his face before wrapping his claws in her haori, "now, it's my turn."**

 **Her barrier went up right before his fist connected with her chest, sending her flying through the air and into one of the burning buildings.**

 _ **"Kagome!"**_

 **The priestess climbed to her feet gingerly, coughing as smoke began filling her lungs. An arm snaked around her waist and lifted her, settling her feet on the ground away from the hut.**

" **Ya alright?" Inuyasha turned her slightly to face him as she coughed and nodded.**

 **Sango soared above them overhead on Kilala, taking aim with her giant boomerang and letting it fly at him with a cry.**

" **I'm okay," Kagome confirmed.**

 **He handed her bow and quiver back that flew off her during the hit, both turning to watch as Naraku caught the boomerang and flung it back.**

 **Inuyasha growled and sprang forward to switch it's course, skidding as it caught Kilala around the throat and send her and Sango plummeting to the ground.**

 **Inuyasha jumped up, catching the slayer and setting her down, his amber glare intensifying as the half demon chuckled and stalked forward, "that takes care of two of your little party… hand over the jewel and the girl and I'll spare the rest of you."**

" **Two?" Kagome mumbled.**

" **I imagine by now, the monk has noticed his wind tunnel widening, he's likely retreated to a safe distance to wait it out," Naraku smirked, watching the pain fill Sango's face. She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling, keeping her eyes trained on the enemy and not allowing herself to look at the fallen cat to their side.**

 **Kagome drew an arrow, Inuyasha readying Tetsusaiga before raising it above his head, "wind scar!"**

 **Her arrow flew down the middle of the attack in a pink light, "we got him; bastard can't dodge that."**

 **Tentacles shot forward with villagers in hand, creating a human barrier to take the brunt as it shoved him back.**

 **"Gods help us…" Sango hissed angrily.**

 **'No gods here, if there were this carnage wouldn't be happening… we're on our own.' Kagome shook her head; there wasn't time right now to debate if they were real or not. They could do that later.**

 **Sango withdrew her sword, charging forward with Inuyasha as Kagome readied another arrow, shooting it between the pair. Naraku let out a mock sigh, taking Sango's sword in the shoulder and grabbing her arm, he turned them slightly, Kagome's arrow hitting her between the rib bones.**

 _ **"Sango!"**_ **Kagome ran forward, she could feel her healing energy trickling down her hands; she could save her. Tentacles shot forward, slicing through Kagome's flesh as Naraku appeared in front of her with a smile; "I knew you'd come for her."**

 **His claw reached out, Kagome grabbing his wrist and sending her power into the appendage, "you're not going to win."**

 **"Want to bet?" Kagome grunted through the pain, Inuyasha had circled around to the spider's back, grinning.**

 **Kagome closed her eyes, expanding her power from her body in a wave, grunting when Naraku dropped her from the pain. She picked up Sango's discarded sword, waiting for Inuyasha's nod to attack; her eyes and lungs burned from the smoke in the air, a building behind her groaned as it fell to its foundations.**

 **"Inuyasha, are you ready to give up the girl?" Naraku asked, his voice rising to mocking tones as he addressed the dog demon.**

 **A grin spread across his face, mocking him from behind, "even if I said yeah, you think she'd go quiet? That ain't her style."**

 **His silver head bobbed at her, he jumped and tightened his grip on the hilt; Kagome charging forward as the blade in her hands began glowing pink as she slashed across.**

 **"Wind sc—"**

 **Inuyasha turned in the air as Naraku pulled Kagome under the attack, taking the hit from her sword. "Damn it!"**

 **He hit the ground hard, wincing at he impact and stood. "He can't keep this up, he's slowly purifying," Kagome lowered her hands from guarding her head, standing from her crouched position.**

 **"Tell him that," Inuyasha hissed.**

 **The pair turned, confusion and apprehension crossing their faces as they looked for him, "where'd he go?"**

 **Kagome stepped forward, squinting through the flames, ash, and smoke as her hand tightened on the hilt of the sword. She stiffened as his laughter filled the air, growing louder sending chills down her spine. "Can you smell him?"**

 **"I can't smell shit but fire, the bastard really planned it out this time." Inuyasha called back.**

 **His amber gaze swiveled to hers, swearing loudly and sprinting to her. His claws tangled in the back of her haori, tossing her back and taking Naraku's poisoned claws in his chest.**

 **"What a fool, now I'll deal with you." Naraku shook Inuyasha from his hand as he stalked forward.**

 **Anger swirled in the depths of her belly, tears spilling down her cheeks. Naraku paused in his steps as raw energy swirled around the young priestess; gritting his teeth he shot forward, his clawed hand reaching out to grab the jewel that slipped over her clothes. Kagome shoved her power out, her own hand reaching for him.**

 **Naraku screamed at her touch, her eyes bleeding pink as her miko flooded into him before allowing him to drop; his body slowly turning to ash as the purification powers surged through his body.**

 **Kagome collapsed in front of the pile, her hand moving to grip the orb at her neck and tugging it free from her body. 'It's over,' the relief she felt now was short lived. She was supposed to be celebrating with her friends now, but… the jewel shone brightly through her fingers, drawing her attention.**

 **Releasing it she watched it float in the air before drifting back to her, melding into her skin and settling in her side.**

 **End Flashback**

Kagome stared at her shaking hands, burying them in her hair as she kept her eyes trained ahead. A waft of smoke from her memory had her shooting to her feet, startling Bucky as he watched her pace nervously.

"I didn't realize… how bad it must have been for you. I can see now why you're so protective," he cleared his throat to dislodge the lump that had formed.

"I can't do that again," she mumbled.

Bucky stood up and gently gripped her arms, bending down to look in her eyes, "relax, you're safe now; no one's coming for you."

He watched her eyes slowly regain focus, the trembling in her body becoming less as she realized where she was.

"Bucky…"

"Right here; I see why you didn't want to tell me now sweetheart, I'm sorry you felt you had to." He pressed a kiss to her forehead softly.

Kagome shook her head, moving to toy with the ends of her hair over her shoulder, "I had to. I wanted you to know about it, about me… I've kept so much from you and it's not right."

"Bucky, I don't want to be without you, I'm scared though." she sniffled and ducked her head, her admittance coming out in a whisper.

Bucky gathered her in his arms, gently moving her to the edge of the bed and kneeling down, "look at me, I'm not dying anytime soon… I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What if I'm too damaged? What if I can't be enough for you?" Kagome whispered.

Chocolate eyes softened, "what if we get through this together? _What if_ now that I understand you better, I can do more for you to keep you from going to that place again?"

"I can't ask you to do that…" the priestess dashed a hand under her eyes.

"Well, I don't recall you asking. Look at me, do you trust me?" Bucky asked, brushing her hair back from her face.

Kagome blinked twice, confusion filtering through her eyes as her brow furrowed, "of course I do."

"Then I need to know right now, is our run really over because if it is, we can walk out of here as friends." He cupped her cheeks gently, his thumbs brushing the tears under her eyes.

Kagome worried her bottom lip, common sense told her to tell him 'yes' it would hurt less in the long run for her. She would make it back to her time with a broken heart either way; but her heart was screaming at her, she couldn't walk away from him…

"I don't—I don't want to be your friend," she whispered.

"Tell me what you want then, I don't want to get too excited," Bucky explained.

Kagome inhaled softly, "I want to be with you, as long as I can."

Relief washed over the brunette's face, leaning forward to wrap his arms around her tightly.

"I love you… I'm sorry," fresh tears escaped Kagome's eyes as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Bucky pressed a kiss to the side of her head, "no more apologies, nothing to be sorry about."

"I missed you," Kagome breathed.

Bucky smiled against her skin, "not as much as I did, god I love you."

He unwound himself from her body, walking over to his bag and rifling through it before making his way back to the woman on the bed as she moved closer into the middle of the bed.

"Will you move back in with me?" she asked softly.

Bucky ruffled the back of his head, looking deep in thought before answering, "on one condition."

Kagome nodded, crossing her legs under her and settling onto the mattress comfortably. Bucky held her engagement ring up between his thumb and index finger, reaching for her hand and brushing his thumb over her knuckles, "will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," Kagome smiled softly, watching him slid the ring back to her knuckle before brushing his lips against it.

Bucky pressed his lips to hers, reluctantly pulling back, "I have to get you to play hooky from work more often… Now, it's still daylight and as much as I would love to keep you in bed all day, we're in the city. Let's get dressed and actually enjoy it this time."

Kagome slid off the bed, reaching for her dress she arrived in gesturing for Bucky to turn around.

"I lost a week with you, have to make it up before I leave for basic," Bucky smirked as he turned his back on her as requested.

Kagome froze as she pulled her undergarments up with the decision of the Army Nurses Corps recruitment slamming into the forefront of her brain, "oh… um… I have something else to tell you…"


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky laced his fingers with Kagome's and shoved them in his pocket as they made their way across the street to Central Park, the priestess tightening her hand against his excitedly.

"I thought it was pretty from a distance, it's so much better up close!" she inhaled the cold air deeply, releasing it in a puff as her eye's took in the snow covered area.

"You don't get too close to nature in the city," Kagome tucked herself closer into Bucky's side as they walked.

Bucky nodded, glancing around at the snow covered trees, "do you miss it?"

"Sometimes… before I came here when it had been a really bad day, I would just disappear to the woods for a while." Kagome explained softly.

Bucky stopped walking at the top of the Gapstow Bridge nodding as he released Kagome's hand and turned around in a circle, "well then, I think this is it."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow, shoving her hands in her pockets curiously, "what?"

"This is where we should get married, right here in the middle of nature on top of the bridge; in the spring time, not like the flowers will be able to match you in beauty." Bucky grinned holding his arm out to hers again.

Kagome giggled and placed hers in his as he brought her closer, "you're crazy; married in Central Park?"

Bucky nodded against her cheek, "can't you just see it?"

Kagome relaxed in his hold, turning to press her back to his chest as they gazed out over the water with a laugh, "no I can't; we could just get married in a church or something simple that we can actually afford."

"Well, we can't do it in a church because you don't believe in God, I'm not going to make you do that. Something simple, hmm…" Bucky pressed his face to her neck, breathing her in carefully.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, 'the Gods have done nothing for humanity, sitting on their golden thrones and watching us destroy each other.'

"Thank you," she mumbled instead.

Bucky kissed her softly before pulling back, "so, how long until you leave?"

"I have to take my nurses competency exam by the 15th, have a physical, and complete a physical fitness exam, only if I pass my competency exam. Jenkins said I should have my orders soon after that." Kagome explained.

Bucky sighed, "have you taken the exam yet?"

"No, I was thinking of the one for tomorrow but… I only accepted because we were—and now we're fine. What if—"

" _What if_ nothing happens? I think you should go for it… " Bucky smiled down at her.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, "are you sure?"

"I know you're scared that they'll find out about you, but you listen to me sweetheart, if they do they'll have to get over my dead body to get to you." Bucky turned her gently to face him, "and then they'll have to find a way to get rid of my ghost because they aren't going to touch you."

The priestess nodded, leaning forward to press her lips to his with a soft sigh.

"Get a room," a man growled disgusted as he passed them on the bridge, eyeballing the pair with disdain.

Bucky pulled back, clenching his jaw as he glared after him. Kagome's fingers in his hair made him turn to her amused gaze, "now, that's a good idea Mr. Barnes."

"We're supposed to be enjoying the city today, darling." Bucky purred as he offered his arm and began walking.

Kagome shrugged, "we can do that after dinner. I'm so cold, and our day after our first time didn't go so well… I think we need a do-over."

"I can't argue with that," Bucky chuckled as he glanced at her, picking the pace up slightly.

* * *

Kagome lay against Bucky's chest, listening to the thundering of his heart under her ear. He shifted beneath her, moving to prop himself up beside her, "something simple?"

"Yeah, we don't need anything elaborate," Kagome smirked as she moved her hand up to brush his hair back.

"I'm _not_ taking you to a court house, you're not one of those other girls the G.I.'s pick up because it's _romantic_ to get married before a war." He scrunched his face up.

Kagome giggled, "we have time to plan it, I'm not asking to get married tomorrow."

"Well, maybe I am." Bucky ducked his head to the crook of her shoulder.

Kagome turned her head, gently shoving him more to see his face, "we just got back together; what's the rush?"

"First, we never broke up… second, the rush is because I'm not wasting any more time without you," Bucky poked the tip of her nose.

"We're both going to be leaving though," Kagome sat up, pulling the blanket with her.

Bucky shrugged and sat up, "yeah, maybe I just like the idea of them calling you Mrs Barnes. Kagome Barnes… god I love it."

Kagome smiled, lowering her head and glancing at him through her lashes, "let's just tell Steve and your family first."

"Alright, whatever you say," Bucky looked over at the clock on the bedside before grinning and turning back to the priestess as she moved to climb from the bed, "hold on there, beautiful, we still have a few hours before dinner."

He pulled her back to the mattress, trapping her beneath him, "is this okay?"

"Perfectly."

 **December 24, 1941**

Kagome frowned as she brushed through her dark hair, attempting to get the tresses to fall the way she pictured them in her head. She grabbed a pin from the small plate on her vanity, opening it slightly with her teeth before sliding it through her hair.

A low whistle in the doorway made her smirk, eyeing Bucky from the corner of her eyes as she reached for another pin, "I'm not ready."

"I can see that, we're going to be late for dinner if you don't hurry." He leaned against the doorframe, eyebrow arching in question at was taking her so long.

"Five more minutes," Kagome mumbled around another pin.

Bucky walked into the bedroom, settling on the edge of the bed and watching, "I gave you five more minutes a half hour ago, sweetheart, we're running out of time."

"Five more, I swear." Cerulean eyes turned to him, silently pleading as he huffed and stood from the bed.

" _Five_." Bucky held up his hand.

Kagome nodded obediently, her lips quirking up as he leaned over her, "five; I promise."

He hummed as she pressed her lips to his, moving to cup the back of her head before thinking better of it and pulling back, he didn't need to have her claiming another five minutes for the next hour.

Kagome turned back to her mirror as he brushed her hair over her shoulders on his way back to the living room.

"Five more minutes," he grumbled to Steve as he flung himself on the couch.

Steve smirked, setting Kagome's copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ back on the coffee table and sitting back against the couch, "she said that fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah," Bucky sighed and rubbed his eyes, "thanks for coming with us tonight, it means a lot."

"It's our last Christmas together, I wouldn't miss it… besides I'm not ready to meet anyone's parents. I think Helen would just think we're going somewhere we aren't." Steve shrugged and watched Bucky glance up from where he staring into the floor.

"Baby, five minu—"

"Almost finished, I really promise this time!"

Bucky turned to Steve exasperated, "she's trying to kill me."

"You're enjoying every minute of this though."

A slow smile broke over Bucky's face as he dropped his head, "absolutely. Hey, I wanted to ask you Steve… Will you be my best man?"

"Like you have to ask, it's not like you have any other friends, Buck." Steve chuckled.

Bucky nudged him lightly, "you're one to talk Rogers, I know for a fact I have at least one more friend then you."

"Okay, I'm ready now." Kagome walked through the doorway, her coat thrown over her arms as she turned to the men on the couch.

Bucky pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in thought, tilting his head slightly, "Kagome, you look beautiful as always but… I thought you were working on your hair."

"It wasn't cooperating," Kagome grumbled as she ran her fingers lightly through her locks. She sighed and shrugged, "I could try again if you want."

Bucky climbed to his feet quickly, grabbing her hand and threading their fingers together, "you look amazing."

"Congratulations on your engagement," Steve smiled and stood, he hadn't seen the priestess since before their trip to New York; taking as many shifts as she could when she came back before she left for her own deployments with the Army.

"Thank you, Steve." A lump formed in her throat at his sincerity, she was sure he'd hold some resentment towards her for his friend. But, he had welcomed her back with nothing less than he had the first time.

"Don't let ma or Rikki know, we're going to tell them tonight." Bucky helped Kagome into her coat, admiring the way her ring looked in the light before tugging his own coat on.

"Oh, I'm just along for the show," Steve smirked.

* * *

"You go in first," Bucky shooed Steve forward, pointing at the door as he cuddled Kagome closer to his side.

Steve rolled his eyes and moving to knock as Bucky reached around him for the door, "just go in."

"Oh, Steve, we're so glad you could make it." Winifred embraced him warmly as he stepped over the threshold, Rebecca moving away from the stove to follow suit.

"Thank you again for inviting me," Steve shrugged off his coat and moved to hang it up.

Rebecca returned back to the gravy with a snort, "you're family, don't be ridiculous."

Steve smirked as the door swung open, Bucky striding in with Kagome on his arm happily, "Ma, Rikki, may I present the future Mr and Mrs Bucky Barnes!"

He held Kagome's hand out, showing off the engagement ring proudly among the squeals of the Barnes women, pulling the two into tight hugs as they let the questions fly.

"Oh! I have something for you Kagome, I've been waiting for this!" Winifred dashed the tears away and turned for her room.

Bucky exhaled sharply, moving to stand beside Steve as he rocked on his heels, "they're taking it well."

"I really am happy for you, Buck; about time you found a woman that's willing to put up with you," Steve smirked as he clapped him on the arm.

Bucky chuckled, "now we just have to find you one."

Steve shook his head, "oh no, not me. I doubt there's a dame out there that'll put up with my back alley vigilante business."

"She's out there, we'll find her for you." Bucky nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

Winifred came flying through the living room with a gown of lace, holding it out to Kagome with a watery smile, "I understand if you want your own gown, but if you want mine… I would love that."

Kagome's cerulean eyes widened as she glanced at Rebecca, the brunette woman shaking her head and holding her hands up, "that's all yours it's too old fashioned for me."

"Thank you, Mrs Barnes… it's beautiful." Kagome fought the tears burning the backs of her eyes.

"None of that now, it's the least I can do for my new daughter." Winifred gathered the priestess in her arms holding the wedding gown aloft before pulling back and moving to hang it in the doorway.

"I've always wanted a sister!" Rebecca cooed, sticking her tongue out at Bucky as she moved in to pull Kagome to her.

Bucky stuck his tongue out in return, moving for the table as Winifred called them over for dinner.

"To the best Christmas ever," Rebecca toasted happily.


	13. Chapter 13

"Bucky."

The brunette groaned and rolled over, burying his head under the pillow, "Bucky wake up."

"I love you to death darling, but it's early," he swatted her hand as she poked him.

Kagome frowned, leaning over him and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "it's 8 o'clock; I let you sleep in, get up."

Bucky grunted, "in a minute."

"It's Christmas Bucky, get _up_." Kagome backed up, bouncing excitedly on her feet as he turned his head.

"I thought Christmas was annoying?" he pressed up from the mattress, rubbing his bleary eyes with a yawn.

Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes, thrusting a small parcel at him as she bit her lip, "if you don't want this then…"

Bucky took it with a smile, "now I didn't say that.

Kagome climbed on the bed, shifting her legs beside her as he pulled the twine and shot her an amused look before setting it down, "I can't do this… I already know what's in here. It's a pocket watch that you had inscribed and it says _'you will forever be my always Love, Kagome'._ "

"Bucky Barnes! You have ruined every birthday and Christmas gift I have gotten you since we started dating!" Kagome shook him slightly in irritation.

The brunette laughed, tearing the rest of the paper off and opening the box as he held the pocket watch up, "you left it on the couch last week, it was begging to be peaked at."

Kagome shook her head with a huff, "you are the most difficult person to keep a secret from. Have some self control."

"I love it though, thank you." He cupped the back of her head carefully bringing her closer to him.

"You do this on purpose." She mumbled against him.

Bucky smirked against her lips before pulling back, "you didn't need to get me this, everything I could want is right in front of me."

Kagome blushed, placing her hand over his and drawing his gaze to hers, "I want to get married."

"I hope so, you said yes after all." Bucky laughed, climbing off the bed and heading for the closet.

Kagome shook her head lightly at his answer, laughing as she gazed at his back, "right now. I don't care if it's at the courthouse or in the middle of the Atlantic, I don't want to wait."

Bucky's breath hitched lightly as he whipped around to stare at her, he had to have misheard, "are you sure?"

Kagome nodded, wringing her hands together as she bit her lip, "we can go to the church… just because I don't believe in God doesn't have anything to do with this right now; besides, unless you do it in front of your father your faith won't acknowledge the marriage."

A broad grin spread across his face as he sprung forward, engulfing her in his arms as he pressed her back to the mattress planting small kisses over her face as he spoke to her, "let me get dressed… I'll grab Steve and we'll meet you at the church."

* * *

"Steve!" Bucky pounded on the door, stepping back as he waited for the door to open.

"Open up, Steve! Come on, it's freezing!" Bucky laughed and stepped over to the rock, kicking it over and grabbing the spare key.

The door swung open, Steve standing in the doorway with his shirt hanging off halfway as he glanced around worriedly, "what's wrong?"

Bucky replaced the key quickly, striding forward and grabbing his shoulders excitedly, "get your suit on, we're getting married."

"Oh hold on Bucky, now I love you but you're like a brother to me," Steve finished shrugging his shirt on, as he shook his head.

Bucky blinked hard, "no, not you; Kagome said yes."

"I saw the ring Buck, I know she said yes." Steve teased.

Bucky raked a hand through his hair, deflating slightly as his friend continued his prodding, "no, damn it Steve; Kagome wants to get married, right now."

"Right now?" Steve questioned slowly, "I thought you were just dressed up for dinner but… really?"

Bucky nodded, his eyes wide and shinning with excitement, "hurry up!"

"Alright, I'm going… You going to get married without your mom and sister there?" Steve called from his bedroom.

Bucky grimaced and rocked on his heels, "we wanted something simple. Maybe we'll have a bigger ceremony with everyone after the war."

Steve stared down at his tie as he walked out, "look at you Buck, all grown up and finally making an honest man out of yourself."

"Now, we just have to do something about you, Rogers." Bucky replaced Steve's hands with his and fixing his tie.

* * *

Kagome finished pinning her hair back, staring at herself in the mirror as she nodded in approval.

"You make a beautiful bride, dear." The old nun fluffed the bow against Kagome's back, meeting her gaze in the mirror.

A small blush coated her cheeks at the older woman's words, "thank you for your help."

She nodded approvingly, "there's something magical about a Christmas wedding dear, not just because our savior was born on this day, but because it's a holiday of love."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, keeping her comments to herself as a gentle knock sounded.

"Is it the groom?" the nun asked, a lilt carrying the question through the small room.

"Just a friend… is Miss Kagome decent?" Steve called.

Kagome nodded slightly at the nun's questioning gaze, watching her open the door to the blonde.

He stepped inside tentatively, sending the old nun a tight smile before turning to the priestess, "Bucky's nervous, I came to see if you were any better."

"Hardly," Kagome snorted rubbing her shaking hands together to keep them from full on trembling.

Steve nodded and smiled softly, "you look beautiful; Bucky's going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

"Thank you Steve, um… I know we didn't talk about this, could you—will you walk me down the aisle?" Kagome fidgeted slightly as Steve took in her question.

The shock on his face made her regret asking before he nodded hard, "of course I will, watching my two best friends get married… I'd be happy to do this for you."

"Are we ready?" the priest knocked softly on the open door, directing the question to Kagome with kind eyes.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Steve ducked from the room, moving down the hall and entering the small chapel where Bucky was shaking his arms slightly in anticipation.

"There you are, what—"

"I'm walking her down the aisle to you, calm down… I just wanted to let you know, she looks beautiful." Steve smiled softly at him.

A slow smile of his own spread across Bucky's face, blinking hard to keep the tears back before Steve saw them, "she always looks beautiful."

"Well, wait till you see her then. That means you'll have to dry your eyes," Steve walked backwards to the door, turning as the priest and nun filed in with a smile.

"Sorry about that, ready?" Steve offered Kagome his arm as he turned back into the room, "I had to prod him a little."

Kagome giggled allowing him to lead her down the hall and into the small room. Bucky looked up from his folded hands, inhaling sharply as his face lit up, he wiped his eyes quickly taking her hand from Steve as he moved to stand beside his friend dutifully.

"Normally I don't skip any parts of the ceremony, but as Mr. Buchanan has been a member of my church for some time and he has so nicely asked to skip straight to the vows… this old man can allow for a Christmas miracle, I have been known to ramble on occasion."

"James, if you would repeat after me—I, James Buchanan Barnes take you Kagome Higurashi, to be my wife—"

 **"I, James Buchanan Barnes take you, Kagome Higurashi to be my wife—"**

"—my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

 **"—my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."**

He sniffled slightly, releasing Kagome's hand to dash it under his eyes as she recited her vows to him, doing a better job of holding her tears at bay.

Steve pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to him, rolling his eyes slightly as Bucky broke down, he'd give him shit about it later of course… It was nice change of pace from his normally reserved self.

"James, do you take Kagome to be your wife? Do you promise to love—"

"I do! Oh sorry, I got excited," Bucky laughed stealing an apologetic look at the priest.

"That's alright, Kagome do you—"

"I do!" Kagome nodded with her answer ignoring the annoyed look the priest shot between the two of them.

The priest cleared his throat, "do we have rings?"

"Oh, no, just skip that part. Last minute decision," Bucky tore his gaze from Kagome's apologetically, he'd be dropping a bit more in the donation bin next time he made it to mass to make up for this.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss you—"

Bucky tugged Kagome forward, cupping her face as her arms looped around his neck.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Barnes," he sighed exasperated.

* * *

Steve settled on the couch next to Bucky, exhaling sharply as his head lolled to the side to look at him, "now you can't forget your anniversary."

"Yeah, no excuses now." Bucky chuckled, "I can't believe she's really mine."

"She's been your girl for the last three years, you still can't believe it?" Steve shook his head, Bucky had been saying that since they started dating.

Kagome strolled out of the bedroom, a permanent smile had been fixated on her face since they had made it back from the church and she disappeared to put her wedding gown away.

"Hello, Mrs. Barnes," Bucky grinned softly.

A soft laugh passed the priestess' lips as she made her way into the kitchen to start dinner, Bucky turning to Steve with a sigh, "I love it."

"Kagome, do you need help?" Steve asked.

"No, I've got it, thank you though."

A knock sounded through the small apartment, Bucky rocking to his feet and striding over curiously as he pulled it open. His chest constricted as he gazed at the man in uniform, glancing over at Kagome before turning his attention back, "can I help you?"

"I'm Master Sargent Jenkins, is Miss Higurashi in?"

Bucky furrowed his brow and shook his head, "no one here by that name."

Jenkins looked down at the paper in his hand with narrowed eyes, "this is the address I have on file for her.

"Oh! You must mean Mrs. Barnes, my mistake. Hey sweetheart, it's for you," Bucky stepped to the side, letting him in from the cold as he turned to Kagome.

Kagome wiped her hands on her apron, swallowing hard as she walked forward, "what brings you by on Christmas?"

"I wanted to congratulate you in person, you're results from your competency exam were flawless. The Army really is lucky to be getting you," he held out an envelope, shaking her hand with his free one.

Kagome whispered a thank you as he pulled his hand back, "the top brass is so impressed with you, they're really pushing to get you in country as soon as possible; within the next month or two instead of the three to four we had anticipated. I've requested your last physical from the hospital, you're expected to take your physical fitness exam by the 3rd of January."

"Your paperwork should be complete by the week after so stop by my office anytime to fill it out beforehand," he held his hand out again, shaking Kagome's again before turning for the door, "enjoy the rest of your Christmas."

The soldier excused himself, sliding through the door and back into the snowy streets.

Kagome stared down at the envelope in her hands, her fingers trembling slightly as she tried to process what was happening. Bucky and Steve shared a look as she remained still, the brunette moving to tap her gently on her shoulder, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine… it's—" she tore her gaze from the envelope and pressed it into Bucky's chest before heading back for the kitchen, "dinner shouldn't be too long…"

Steve moved silently from the couch, watching Kagome carefully before turning to Bucky, "I'm going to go; don't give me that look, I'll go to your mom's but it's obvious she's needing you right now."

Bucky nodded, walking him to the door as he thanked him again for being with them at the church.

"Is he okay?" Kagome asked.

Bucky moved into the kitchen slowly, taking the knife from her hand and setting it down, "I think the more important question here is if you're okay?"

Kagome shook her head and sighed, "I don't want to go."

"I'm sorry, darling, I told you to go for it," Bucky mentally chided himself for pushing her to do it.

"I should have failed the test…"

Bucky moved for the radio, turning the knob carefully and turning back to her, "come on, let's not worry about war today. It's Christmas, I just married the love of my life, and it's a good day."

He pulled her closer to him, reaching behind her and pulling her apron strings loose before tossing the fabric to the counter. "I love you," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her lips as he swayed with her.

"I love you," Kagome sighed, tightening her hold on his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky rubbed his eyes as the alarm chimed beside him, leaning over and turning it off with a sigh. "Not yet," Kagome tightened her hold against the arm that cushioned her head. He chuckled and gently poked her, flexing his hand to regain feeling in the appendage.

"It's time, sweetheart," he tugged his arm lightly, he didn't want to leave either.

Kagome rolled and burrowed deeper into the blankets, "no it's not. We still have another day."

"No we don't… it's the second," Bucky turned to his wife and smirked against her bare shoulder as he attempted to pull his arm free again. Kagome's cerulean eyes cracked open as he pulled back, "the bus is going to leave in a few hours and I have to be on it."

Kagome sighed and sat up slightly, allowing him to pull his arm out fully. Bucky leaned over and turned on the lamp, Kagome reaching to trace the scratches and welts on his back absently, "want me to get rid of them?"

"Nope, they're like a parting gift," he grinned widely sliding from the bed and moving for the dresser.

The priestess sat up, reaching into her bedside drawer and pulling out a small picture. She held it out as Bucky tugged on his boxers and glanced over curiously at the noise, taking it and smiling, "this doesn't compare to the real thing."

"I hope it holds you over," Kagome teased. Bucky gazed down at the black and white print, "I got something for you too."

Bucky grabbed his wallet from the top of the dresser and slid the picture inside for safe keeping before pulling a small box from the top drawer, returning to Kagome and handing it to her with a soft kiss to her head. Kagome set the lid of the box to the side and pulled the locket up, watching it twirl slowly in the air before popping it open and smiling at his picture.

"Now, whenever you get scared or nervous and your mind starts with those crazy _what ifs_ you look down at me; I'll help you through it." he sat beside her, taking the chain in his fingers and fastening the pendant around her neck; nodding approvingly at how it fell against her chest.

Kagome tugged him forward, smiling as she pressed her lips to his gently, "I love it, thank you…"

Bucky hummed and pulled back, scratching the back of his head as he moved to finish dressing, "don't look at me like that darling, I can't miss the bus."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, climbing from the bed and moving to get her own clothing on, "how long are you going to be gone?"

Bucky pursed his lips as he buttoned his shirt, "I've heard they're shortening basic… only eight weeks, ten if you're chosen for specialized training."

"As long as I don't get shipped off before you come home…"

Bucky strained to hear her whisper, moving forward to finish buttoning the back of her dress. He brushed her dark tresses to the side, kissing the side of her neck slowly, "you won't."

"Oh, can you see the future now?" Kagome smirked, turning her head and cocking an eyebrow in question.

"I just know these things," Bucky moved from behind her, tugging his slacks on as she moved to grab the brush from her vanity. His chocolate eyes watched her every movement, engraining every little detail into his brain.

"Bucky?"

"What is it, darling?" he stepped behind her, using the mirror to slick his hair back with his comb. His eyes met hers in the mirror, her eyes shimmering in the light as she watched him.

"I want to have a baby…" she blushed as the statement left her mouth, swallowing hard as he furrowed his brow.

Bucky pocketed his comb, watching her intently as she waited for his response; "what'd you say?"

Kagome spun on her vanity stool, shoving herself to her feet in front of him as she moved to grab his hands. "I know I'm always so worried about the future, I also know that I'm going to outlive you by a lot; but while I can, I want to have it all with you…"

Bucky exhaled through his nose hard, "are you… right now?" he gestured to her stomach quickly, eyes widening.

"No, no, we've been careful, I'm not pregnant. I just… wanted to let you know, that I want it all with you." She shrugged lightly, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Bucky nodded, blinking hard as an image of her with a rounded belly made it to the forefront of his mind, 'a baby.'

"If you don't want kids though, that's okay too… are you okay?" Kagome waved a hand in front of his face glancing around nervously as he blinked.

"When I get home," he said quickly.

Kagome craned her head up, confusion creeping over her face, "we'll talk about it when you get home?"

"No, when I come home we're going to try for that baby." He cupped her face happily pressing multiple kisses to her lips.

* * *

"I was worried you weren't going to make it!" Bucky embraced Steve as he rounded the corner to the bus station, spotting the smaller man a mile away.

Steve shoved him off playfully, brushing his blonde hair back from his eyes, "wasn't going to miss this… no Kagome?"

Bucky ducked his head, tossing a thumb over his shoulder, "said something about forgetting something."

"She doesn't want you to see her crying," Steve translated easily. She had always used that excuse if she started crying, knowing it made both men uncomfortable.

Bucky nodded a confirmation, glancing around at the other future G.I.'s wearily. These were the punk's he'd be training to kill Nazi's with… he recognized a few faces from here and there rolling his eyes at them, if the war was solely dependent on them they were in trouble.

He turned around, his eyes scanning and catching sight of a familiar head of black hair weaving through the crowd towards him and Steve. Bucky's eyes softened on her face as he reached up, rubbing away a small trail of mascara she had missed in her haste to wipe her tears and get back to him.

"I've got to go check in quick and get some papers," he set his small bag down and disappeared into the crowd after planting a kiss to her forehead.

Steve looked over at Kagome's stiffened form, keeping her eyes from straying too far in front of her, "you okay?"

"No," Kagome stated softly, her blue eyes meeting Steve's as he nodded in understanding.

"I should be going too," he grumbled.

"Steve… I wish I could help you…" Kagome sighed, she hated that she couldn't give him what he wanted; a body that wasn't so sickly. Her priestess power tingled in her veins, she had tried once upon request and it ended with nothing but an irritated blonde that it didn't work.

Steve waved away her statement with a smile, "don't worry about it. I know you would if you could; I'll find a way in the Army."

Kagome shrugged, she admired his determination.

Bucky shoved back through the crowd, his papers clutched in his hand as he glanced around, "they said they're going to start boarding us."

Steve held his hand out, wishing him luck as they embraced again, "I'll be joining you in basic soon enough."

"Sure Steve, until then, you keep an eye on my girl for me; and no back alley hero shenanigans!" Bucky said sternly, the playfulness of his words creeping into his eyes as he tried to be serious. "And you better get a girlfriend by the time I get back because we're all going dancing!"

Steve swept his hair back in place with a nod, "I know, Buck."

Kagome hung back as she watched the pair, willing the tears to not fall again, dashing them away as they did before he could see them. Bucky held his hand out to her, pulling her close and breathing in the faint scent of her Chantilly, committing it to memory with everything else he had already memorized about her.

"I'll be home soon," he whispered into the top of her head. Kagome nodded her response, not trusting herself to speak as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Keep your eyes on Steve, he's going to pull some vigilante stunt or something." He sighed, stealing a glance at the man as he chatted to one of the father's nearby.

Kagome laughed softly, "I will."

His hands cupped her face gently, bringing their foreheads together as he closed his own eyes; this was harder than he imagined it would be. 'I'm doing this for you,' he thought quickly, picturing Kagome; he couldn't tell her, his throat was closing up.

"Let's go, all basic training personnel for Camp McCoy, line up single file!"

Bucky grimaced, it couldn't be time already he wasn't finished… "I'll write as soon I get there, I promise."

Kagome swallowed hard, "I know you will."

Bucky pressed his lips to hers, holding her tightly until the last possible second before releasing her and scooping his bag to his back, "I love you."

"I love you too." Her words broke as she watched him turn for the bus. Steve moved to stand next to Kagome, waving as Bucky handed his papers to the soldier next to the door with a final backwards glance at the two. He disappeared through the doors as they shut behind the last of the personnel, the bus sagging before groaning as it began pulling out of the station.

"What are your plans now?" Steve asked, turning to the woman as the crowd began to disperse around them.

Kagome shrugged and shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat, "I have to go see Jenkins at the recruitment office, he was supposed to have my physical fitness results in by today."

"Mind if I tag along?" Steve asked, already falling into step beside her, "I was just wondering…"

The priestess glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"Do you think you could help me out?" he questioned softly.

Kagome snapped her head to the side, she already had an idea where he was going but wanted to clarify the question he was asking. "What are you asking of me Steve?"

"Maybe you could… I'm asking if you'll put a 1A on my enlistment form." Steve darted in front of her, stopping her from walking forward.

Kagome shook her head slightly, her eyes widening in disbelief at how cavalier he sounded, as if he wasn't asking her to break the law for him. "Are you crazy?"

"I know I'm asking you to do a lot, but I have to get out there. I want to help keep the world safe, you understand that don't you?" he lowered his voice, attempting to appeal his case to her.

"Look, I really admire what you're trying to do but I don't understand that. Every war I have found myself in had been a matter of survival for me… I never looked for the wars, I just happened to get in the middle of them from poor timing." Kagome raked a hand through her hair, toying with the ends.

"Why don't you try to help out at the hospital or something? You don't have to go to war to make a difference," she offered quietly.

Steve shook his head, "I'm not going to do that."

Kagome dropped her hands and held them in front of Steve in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "Look, I'll see if I can maybe try and put in a good word for you with someone. They might not take the word of a new Army nurse though."

"That's all I want, to be given a chance." A small smile of appreciation spread across his face.

The priestess took a deep breath and exhaled, "don't do anything stupid until I can find out what's going on with my enlistment and everything… there's no rush. Steve, I mean it."

"I got it, I won't do anything stupid." He nodded quickly, stepping to the side and letting Kagome pass him with a look of warning; she had taken over Bucky's job of worrying for him fairly easily.

Kagome climbed the stairs to the enlistment office, shooting a look back over her shoulder and watching Steve stride away, 'he's absolutely crazy…'

She popped the locket open quickly, gazing down at Bucky's face with a frown, "how the hell do you do it, Bucky?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Miss Higurashi—"

"Mrs. Barnes," Kagome corrected quickly, narrowing her eyes slightly as she sat across from Jenkins.

The man harrumphed and glanced down at her form, sure enough reading Barnes, before glancing up again. "My apologies… you've passed the physical fitness portion of your enlistment. Congratulations, you've been accepted into the Army Nurses Corps."

Kagome sent him a tight smile, shaking his hand with a small thank you. "Now what?"

Jenkins handed her a paper and pen, settling back in his chair as he pulled out a cigarette, "I need you to fill in your information. What is it you said your husband does?"

"I didn't, he actually left for basic today." Kagome mumbled as she began filling in the blank sheet.

Jenkins nodded, "well then, you'll need this form as well," grabbing a second sheet and handing it over before taking another drag of his cigarette, "Camp McCoy, I was there in the 20's after the Great War, shit hole if I remember correctly. Forgive my language, ma'am."

"It's okay… it's not the worst I've heard," Kagome smiled softly, hell she had said worse herself.

Kagome remained quiet, filling in the blank lines slowly. If she took her time, it took that much longer to get orders to her but how much time could she really waste on two pages of paper? She flipped to the second sheet and tilted her head, "I don't have my husband's serial number…"

"Hey, Cass! We got the serial numbers in yet for the guy's that enlisted? The ones sent to McCoy this morning!"

 _"Who're you lookin' for?"_

Jenkins looked down at the paper in front of him, "Barnes, James Buchanan"

A stout man with ginger hair walked in, a cigar hanging from his lips as he flipped through a list of names. "I ain't got him on the enlisted roster; he drafted?"

"He said he enlisted, he went with his best friend." Kagome answered easily, watching with her pen poised.

"Barnes, James Buchanan… born 1917 March 10?" Cass looked down his nose at the woman in question.

Kagome nodded in response, 'he said he enlisted… why is he on the drafted roster?'

"No he's been drafted alrigh' his number is 3255703856898. Anythin' else?" Cass asked turning to Jenkins.

The Sargent waved him away, watching Kagome's face carefully as she filled out the rest of her forms and handed them over, "thank you, ma'am."

He shuffled through both papers, his eyes scanning the lines carefully before standing up and holding his hand out, "alright, I'm going to have these taken care of. Give it a week or so, you should have your orders."

Kagome shook his hand, "thank you."

"Is there any idea where I could be sent?" she asked wringing her hands together.

Jenkins rubbed the back of his head in thought, "I know a lot of units getting ready to deploy are looking for nurses; you could be sent anywhere from London to Germany. If they're that desperate you could even be sent to the Pacific."

"Hell, you could even be sent out with your husband's unit. Just depends on where your luck falls."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "any way to request?"

"Listen, I can see you're nervous, I was too my first deployment. You're going to be surrounded by a bunch of well trained fellas, don't worry about it so much." Jenkins stamped out his cigarette with a grunt, "it'll go fast. War can't last forever."

Kagome downcast her gaze before turning slowly and moving to the front of the building, "feels like it."

She huddled down into coat, ignoring the cold January wind as it whipped the snow around; making her way down the stairs slowly.

The priestess jolted quickly as she collided with another body, bending down to pick up the papers the man dropped quickly.

"I'm so sorry… I wasn't paying attention at all." Her gaze locked on the strange drawing before settling another paper on top, handing them to the man apologetically.

"I should apologize, I'm the one that collided with you. I was so lost in the musings of an old man, I suppose." He smiled warmly at her, taking the papers she offered.

Kagome straightened and tilted her head, something about the way he was staring at her made warning bells begin ringing through her head.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine," he held out his hand clasping hers tightly when she extended hers politely.

"Kagome Barnes…"

Erskine retracted his hand; inclining his head politely as he tipped his hat, "pleasure to meet you, if you'll excuse me."

Kagome nodded sharply, stepping forward and turning to watch him walk up the stairs. She inhaled sharply, another man joining him at the door and inching closer—clearly they didn't want to be overheard—before Erskine pointed at her. Kagome turned forward, her breathing escalating as she began walking.

'They found you… this is it. Get out of here before they're on your doorstep. What if they get Bucky? Steve… they're going to get Steve first, he's closer. But Bucky's in Army custody... Everyone's in danger now…'

She blinked away the tunnel vision she was getting, walking faster as Steve's building came into view.

'I have to warn him.' Kagome pounded on the door her palm stinging with every hit to the wood.

Steve pulled it open curiously on her third time slamming against it, his brows furrowing when Kagome shoved him inside wildly, "what's going on?"

"They know… the army knows about me… you're in danger, Bucky's in danger. I screwed up badly, Steve." Kagome twisted her hands together tightly, pacing the floor as Steve watched on.

"How do they know?" he asked cautiously.

Kagome shook her head, "how am I supposed to know? I'm clearly not as careful as I thought I was!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't—I'm sorry." Kagome buried her face in her hands, attempting to get her breathing under control.

Steve's blue eyes watched her carefully, his hand reaching out to her arm comfortingly. Kagome slapped his hand away, "sorry… I don't… I'm sorry, Steve. I can't handle… please don't touch me."

"Alright, it's going to be ok—"

"I have to go!" Kagome's eyes darted around his apartment quickly before spinning on her heels and disappearing through the door.

'Oh my god, what am I going to do?' the thought passed over her in a heavy wave. She was pretty sure she was going crazy… she inhaled a shaky breath of cold air, maneuvering herself down the stairs easily before setting off in the direction of her apartment. She tugged her locket from under her dress, clutching the pendant tightly in her fist.

 **January 5, 1942**

"Excuse me, miss; Is this seat taken?"

Kagome looked up from her menu slowly, taking in the Army clad woman standing beside her table. She shook her head, gesturing for her to have a seat and clenched her fist under the table.

"My name is Agent Peggy Carter." Peggy held out a manicured hand, softly smiling as Kagome shook it.

"Kagome Barnes."

"I know, I received your file from Master Sargent Jenkins. You're skills are very impressive in your field," Peggy explained casually.

Kagome settled back in the booth, watching the woman intently, "that's what I've been told—are you from around here?"

"Yes, actually, staying right here in Brooklyn. Ah yes, I'll have the pancakes." Peggy glanced down at the menu quickly, handing the paper over and lifting her emerald eyes to Kagome.

"Just the hash browns and omelet, thank you," Kagome waited until the waitress was out of earshot before leaning forward, "what brings you to my table in the middle of a hole in the wall diner?"

Peggy folded his hands carefully on top of the table, "I'm looking for something."

'I knew it.' Kagome's teeth clenched before tilting her head slightly, "really?"

Peggy nodded solemnly, brushing a flyaway piece of hair from her face, "I understand you've met Dr. Erskine; he seems very interested in you. Apparently, while being forced to work under Hydra in Germany there were rumors that the priestess of the Shikon had been found once more."

"You see Mrs. Barnes, Hydra has been looking for a woman fitting your description since the fall of King Louis XVI. Very few writings of you exist, but what does they have already in their possession."

Kagome bounced her foot under the table lightly, biting her thumbnail between her teeth as she leveled her cerulean gaze at her, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, not like I have anything to gain from the Shikon. It's been gone for ages now, hasn't it?" Peggy question and leaned back as her breakfast was set before her, turning the plate set in front of her ever so slightly before grabbing for her fork and knife.

The priestess whispered a thank you, shoving the plate forward slightly. "What do you want?"

Peggy arched a brow as she pulled the fork out of her mouth thoughtfully, "I want to offer you a position within the Strategic Scientific Reserve; the S.S.R. is an Allied effort made up of some of the best minds of the century. The goal is to create the best army known to history."

"I'm not… I'm not that great so why would you want me?" Kagome questioned softly.

"Don't discredit yourself, from what Dr. Erskine has told me about you; you can heal with a single touch and you're a decent hand-to-hand combat fighter. We could use someone like you," Peggy smiled as she reached into the inner pocket of her coat, producing a paper and handing it over.

Kagome's eyes flicked between the paper and the woman's face twice, licking her lips and pointing at the paper, "what is it?"

"You're orders; you'll get to stay close to home, for now at least." Peggy informed her.

Kagome reached forward and pulled her hand back slightly, shaking her head lightly and taking the paper from Peggy's hand.

"Smashing, welcome to the S.S.R. Mrs. Barnes. You can trust us, we won't betray you or your secrets." Peggy gave her a smile of approval, easing Kagome's nerves slightly.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello Sweetheart, 20 January 1942_

 _18 days I've already been away from you, and I am missing you like crazy. I see why they shortened our stay here; we've been going non-stop since our boots hit the ground coming off that bus. So far, everything about basic is miserable, you already know this—living in Canada for a bit—but the snow is higher here than New York. It doesn't make training any easier, running in these frigid temperatures is nothing short of a nightmare. It feels like I'll be able to assemble and disassemble a rifle in my sleep, we go shooting almost everyday… They've already said I've got the brain of a sniper._

"What'cha got there Barnes?" Gabriel Jones peered over Bucky's shoulder at the paper, a teasing smile on his face. He set his metal tray down, his brown eyes flickering around the room before climbing over the bench.

Bucky covered the sheet with his hand, blushing as he turned to the man that settled in next to him at the chow table, "nothing for you, Jones. Now get lost."

"Must be a girl he's soft on back home," Tim Dugan settled across from him, reaching for the pad and pulling it from under his arm before Bucky could stop him.

" _'Dear sweetheart_ '… oh I knew it! We got to know, what's this sweetheart of yours like?"

Bucky snatched the pad back flipping it over and folding his arms over top, "she's got the most beautiful heart I've ever seen in a person; not that it's any of your business Dum-Dum."

"A beautiful heart, huh? How long have you and this girl been together?" Jones asked.

"Not long if she's only got a beautiful heart," Dum-Dum roared with laughter. Their teasing didn't bother him in the least; to him it was the only bearable thing about the shithole they were sitting in. Bucky ducked his head and smirked, they were bound to find out eventually about Kagome.

Bucky sat straighter in his spot, pride washing over him, "three and a half years, for your information."

"Damn, guess that means it's serious!" Dugan blinked in surprise, how had he been able to keep her a secret for so long? Most of the other guys in their barracks flaunted their girl's around like a prized animal, but the way Barnes was beaming when they talked about her; it was obvious he was still a love struck fool.

Bucky laughed and scratched the back of his neck, "I hope it's serious… we got married last year."

Jones lowered his voice and prodded him in the ribs lightly, "alright now you're pulling our legs; no way you're actually married to the dame."

Bucky nodded in confirmation, pulling his metal tray closer, putting a forkful of potatoes in his mouth. "Yeah, got married on Christmas."

"Come on man, don't hold out on us, you gotta picture of her? What's her name?" Dugan asked.

"Her name's Kagome," Bucky shoved a piece of the slightly stale biscuit in his mouth and wiped his hands on his pants; taking his wallet from his back pocket and pulling Kagome's picture out, handing it over with a wide smile.

"She from New York? Why can't I ever find any this pretty?" Jones asked,.

Bucky gave a one-shoulder shrug, going with the same story she had told him when they first met, "Chinese, her family immigrated to New Hampshire. She's a nurse."

Dugan whistled low, a hand pressed over his heart dramatically as he fell back on his bench, "well, hot fuckin' damn Barnes. You didn't say everything else was beautiful about her too!"

"Yeah, just keep your eyes to her face Dum-Dum," Bucky stated carefully, a light hint of a warning in his tone.

"Of course, wouldn't disrespect a lady like that or you for that matter," Dugan passed the photo back to Bucky, pulling his own tray of food closer.

"How'd you land such a pretty dame?" Jones questioned.

Bucky chuckled settling it back in his wallet nicely as he stuck it back in his pocket, "you know, I still have no idea how I got to be so lucky."

 _I hope Steve hasn't been getting into too much trouble for you, its good practice for a kid, I suppose; constantly having to be watched and taken care of. His heart's in the right place of course, doesn't make him any less of a fool when he gets himself into trouble. I also hope you aren't getting into trouble yourself, darling, at least not until I can get home and save you. You know how much I like doing that._

 _Don't think I don't worry about you now, I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but I love the way you look at me when I swoop in and save the day._

Bucky bit the end of his pencil and glared at Dum-Dum as the snoring started. "Christ, man; every night like clockwork." he huffed. Jones groaned loudly, grabbing the end of his pillow and swinging it down over the edge of his bunk to hit Dum-Dum in the face.

"What's that?" Dum-Dum jerked awake, glancing around wildly as Jones pulled his pillow back up quickly. Bucky stifled a laugh and sent Jones a knowing smirk, holding a thumbs up in thanks before turning back to his letter.

"Who's got a light on in there? Someone must want some extra duties!"

Bucky swore, shoving the pad and pencil under his blanket and shutting the small lamp off as the Drill Sargent banged into the barracks, holding still as his boots moved down the aisle. His eyes closed, evening out his breathing as the man passed his bunk. Chocolate eyes cracked open as a warm breath tickled his cheek, the Drill Sargent hovering over his face with a raised brow.

"Let's go, princess. Since you seem to think light's out doesn't apply to you, get dressed and outside. Move!"

Bucky groaned softly, this wasn't like his boxing workouts... his muscles had finally stopped aching from the mornings doing the Army's grueling workouts. He climbed from his bed and dragged his clothes on, his dog tags clanking together softly before lacing his boots up and standing.

"Good luck." Jones whispered as Bucky past, the brunette grunting in response, he didn't want him getting caught too.

"Let's go, Barnes!"

* * *

Steve knocked on Kagome's door, glancing down at his shoes as he waited. He hadn't seen her since she left his apartment; she hadn't been in the hospital, he hadn't been able to find her in any of the normal places she frequented.

"I'm coming!"

Kagome's shadow filled the door as she opened it, slumping slightly as she looked through tired eyes at him. "Steve hi… Come on in. You know you can just use the spare key?"

Blue eyes widened at Kagome in her Army uniform, he knew it was inevitable that she'd be in it, but actually seeing her looking miserable brought a chuckle to his throat, "you look—"

"Not a word, let me change. Make yourself comfortable," Kagome pointed at him, her eyebrow ticking in irritation before turning and heading for the bedroom, the tea length olive green skirt swaying with her movements.

Steve settled onto the couch slowly, "have you heard from Bucky?"

A soft sigh sounded from the room, drawing his blue gaze to hers as she walked out and settled onto the opposite end of the couch, "he's sent a few letters, got in trouble writing one of them and ended up cleaning the chow hall floor at midnight… he's been chosen to stay the extra two weeks for sniper training."

"Sniper? Wow," Steve shrugged. Bucky was smart and there was no way he wasn't going to get picked for something extra by the Army.

Kagome twisted a strand of hair around her finger, "do you want anything to drink or eat?"

Steve declined quickly, "I just came to see if you were okay since I haven't seen you since you came to my apartment… so are you?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to—"

"That's not why I'm here, I told Bucky I would keep my eyes on you and I'm trying to do that. Are you alright?" Steve asked.

Kagome nodded, "I was just overwhelmed I think, I'm sorry I took it out on you." She bit the inside of her cheek and locked another dark strand of hair around her finger before twisting it absently, "you and Bucky went to the enlistment office together, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he… was he dra—it _was_ an enlistment right?" the question came out softer than she intended.

Steve furrowed his brow in confusion, what kind of question was that? "Yeah, why wouldn't it have been?"

Kagome shrugged and shook her head; she didn't want to bring him in on Bucky's serial number not matching with others that were enlisted…

"Have you had a chance to find out about my form?" Steve questioned, watching her intently.

The priestess groaned and rubbed her forehead as she sunk down in her spot, "I'm so sorry… It's been hell since I started, this is the first time I've been home in days."

"What the hell do they have you doing?" Steve asked. He had noticed the way her shoulders hunched when she opened the door; he just figured it was her not sleeping with Bucky being gone.

"Everything and anything they can get me to doa, we're getting ready to head to Camp Lehigh in New Jersey in a few weeks… after that I don't know; probably getting deployed to somewhere in Europe. It's not too late for you, you can find some other meaningful way to help the cause."

Steve shook his head, "you know that's not going to happen, I'll head to the enlistment office again tomorrow and try."

"Steve—"

"Have a good night, I'll see you later." The blonde sent her a smirk as she climbed to her feet, following him to the door as she shook her head.

"Listen to me, there is nothing glamorous about war, I don't want to see you get hurt or worse. Besides, Bucky would kill me if you did something stupid like that," Kagome grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly. She hoped the small movement would knock something in his head and make him see reason.

Steve pulled his coat closer around his body, shoving his hands in his pockets as he shrugged absently, "I'm just trying to make a difference. I can't stand by and let the Nazi's and bullies of the world just keep doing what they're doing, it's not right."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" Kagome hissed and rolled her eyes.

Steve set a hand on her arm, "it's going to be okay, you'll see. Anyway, I'll see you later."

Kagome crossed her arms as the door shut softly behind him, reaching out and throwing the lock before moving back to the empty bedroom. A faint smile crossed her face as she pulled out one of Bucky's shirts and wrapped it around her frame, collapsing to the bed and inhaling his scent. She had already made it seven weeks… she could handle another three.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome bounced lightly on her feet anxiously, the bus pulling into the station with a groan. She was happy Bucky's homecoming wasn't as crowded as his departure, she wasn't sure she could handle everyone's excited energy on top of her own. 'Come on already,' the thought tumbled through her brain annoyed as she watched the bus running with the doors still closed.

The rising sun shone in her eyes, making her wince in pain. She couldn't close her eyes, what if she opened them and this was a dream? Kagome brought her hands up to her lips as she waited, her fingers digging into her knuckles as the doors finally swung open. 'What if he's changed his mind? What if he realized how much easier it was to be apart?'

Bucky stepped off the stairs, his warm chocolate eyes scanning the small crowd before landing on her, a familiar grin breaking across his face as he began walking forward. Kagome darted forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking his hat askew as he caught her.

"God sweetheart, I've missed you so much," his muffled voice against her neck made her shiver in delight; he sounded better than she remembered.

He settled her feet to the concrete softly, pulling back to place a heated kiss to her lips, "I love you."

"I love you," Kagome sighed, all earlier thoughts gone as soon as they had come about.

Bucky pulled back reluctantly, fixing his hat as his eyes drank her in, "I have to get my bag."

He slung an arm around her shoulders, walking to the small pile of duffel bags being tossed to the ground and pulling away briefly to lift his over his shoulder. "You look better than your picture, darling."

Kagome threaded her fingers through his as he draped his arm over her shoulder again, nestled back into his side as they began walking away from the station, "you don't look bad yourself _Sargent_ Barnes."

Bucky's smile widened, "showed that Drill Sargent something when I got picked for sniper training. He wasn't happy to see me staying longer."

The priestess giggled lightly, "I can imagine, from what you've told me he wasn't your biggest fan."

"No, that goes to you," Bucky buried his nose into the crown of her head, kissing her lightly, "no Steve, huh?"

"I told him the time, we haven't seen each other too much since you left." Kagome shot a look at him, watching him carefully, she wanted to tell him everything; about Dr. Erskine and the S.S.R., but the confidentiality agreement she had signed nagged at her. There was no way she couldn't tell her husband about it, they told each other everything, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, darling." he watched her unlock their apartment, pulling her back when she moved to step through the door. He tossed his bag inside, swooping her into his arms and striding through the door and kicking it shut, "what is that amazing smell?"

Kagome smiled as he set her down, pulling his hat from his head and tossing it across the room to the couch as he made for the kitchen, his eyes widening in delight at the muffins sitting on the cooling rack, "oh I really am one lucky fella."

He bit into the fluffy treat, eyes closing as he savored the flavor on his tongue as he turned to the fridge and pulled the milk out; "how long have you been up?"

"A few hours," Kagome answered softly. Bucky gave her a smug look over the milk bottle as he raised it to his mouth, Kagome pursing her lips as she shook her head. He snorted at the glare she sent his way, lowering the bottle with a knowing nod, and moving to put it back, "why are you so far away?"

He stepped closer, his hands encircling her waist as he walked her back to the wall, his head dipping and resting against the crook of her neck, "what are we doing today, darling? Whatever you want, you just say the word."

Bucky's hands roamed over her body tentatively, waiting for her approval to continue. Kagome closed her eyes, inhaling sharply as she tilted her head back; he was driving her crazy with the light kisses he was pressing to her throat. "Bucky…"

He hummed in response, loosening the tie at his neck as his free hand began lifting her skit, his knee pressing between her legs, "what is it?"

Kagome bit her fingers into his Army jacket as he pulled back to see her, "is this okay? You don't seem… yourself."

"I'm just happy you're home," she blushed; she really wasn't good at hiding anything from him.

Bucky pulled back more, his brow furrowing in question as Kagome peered up at him through her lashes, "are you sure that's all it is?"

Kagome nodded, pulling him down to her as she pressed into him. Bucky fisted one hand in her hair; holding her hip tightly with the other one as his tongue swept her mouth with a groan. He moved down her neck, nipping and suckling her flesh hungrily.

"Bucky… Wai—stop." Kagome screwed her eyes shut tightly, bracing herself as he pulled back fully.

"What's wrong?"

Cerulean eyes cracked open slowly, shoving off against the wall and wringing her hands together.

"Is… is there someone else?" he asked, pain lacing his voice as Kagome remained quiet.

Kagome shook her head, "of course not… why didn't you tell me you were drafted?"

Bucky's eyes widened slightly, "how did you…?"

"I needed your serial number for paperwork to finish my enlistment, they didn't have you on the enlistment roster," Kagome sighed and pulled her fingers through her hair, "it shouldn't bother me, but it does… I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't want to tell you."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, ignoring the sinking of her stomach, "why not?"

Bucky flung his hands up at the question and dropped them, moving to unbutton his jacket as he seemed to lose himself to his thoughts, "it was just easier to tell you that I enlisted, to tell you that I was doing this to keep you safe. It's not a lie, that thought has kept me going because that's all I want is you safe, but I just wanted to show you how brave I was being in the face of it."

"You were already so worried about the war and when I got the notice I couldn't tell you on top of that. Standing next to you, I'm nothing; I'm not brave enough to run head first into a fight like you have had to do. You want to know why I didn't tell you, because I'm just as terrified as you are; the thought of not coming home… I—I don't want to die yet."

Kagome watched him fling his jacket on top of his hat, turning her eyes to him as he stared at her. She moved forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly as he moved automatically to cradle her body.

"There's nothing brave about me, sweetheart." Bucky chuckled low to himself, ducking his head as he shook it back and forth slowly.

Kagome's hands cupped his cheeks softly, forcing his gaze to meet her own, "you are though… you found me in the back alley with Pavlov and the other guy and took they out with a _crowbar_ for crying out loud. Bucky, you had a look in your eyes when I told you about the Russians that showed up on my doorstep that I've never seen before."

"That's only because you were in danger," he grumbled.

Kagome stepped back, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt and grabbing his hand placing it to his chest and laying hers against his, "listen to me, you feel that? It means you're human, I know you're scared; I haven't been making it easier on you, I'm sorry."

"Bucky, I was starting to worry about you because I thought you wanted to go. You had me so convinced that you wanted to head off to war… you think I'm brave? I run at the first thought of discovery, I'm only still alive out of luck."

Bucky relaxed in her hold, meeting her eyes with tired brown ones, "then share some of that luck with me, because I'm terrified."

Kagome looped a finger in his tie, tugging him down until his forehead pressed against hers, "we're both going to make it out of this just fine; no one is going to die."

"You can see the future now?" Bucky cleared his throat.

"Yes I can as a matter of fact, and everything about my future is standing right in front of me," Kagome reached down, threading her fingers through his and lifting it between them, "you were made for me."

Bucky pouted slightly, mock offense covering his face as he brushed the tip of her nose with his, "that's my line, darling."

Kagome hummed, his hands moving to her back to tug the zipper of her dress down. Bucky's fingers dipped into the neckline of the dress and pushed it down gently, picking her up as she wrapped her limbs around him, his mouth finding hers again.

"Sargent Barnes, I do believe you're overdressed."

Bucky nodded as he grinned, carrying her to the bedroom, "yes ma'am, I believe you're right."

He deposited her to the bed, eyeing her in her slip as he slowly undressed, his dog tags clinking together softly as he finished taking off his shirt. Kagome reached her hand up, grabbing the chain and pulling him forward, "how long do we have?"

"I ship out for London tomorrow," he whispered the words, hating the look of disappointment that crossed over Kagome's face.

She reached for his belt and undid it swiftly, fingering the buttons loose; "then you better get over here and love me, because we're going dancing tonight is what I think you had planned."

Bucky groaned, moving to kick his shoes and pants off, watching the silky material of Kagome's slip trail languidly over her body as she tugged it off . "Oh dear god darling, you're killing me."

Kagome cocked and eyebrow and arched her back slightly, tossing the garment to Bucky with a smirk, "I'm waiting."

Bucky pounced over her with a chuckle, covering her smaller form with his as he hungrily kissed her again.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, don't miss the Stark Expo, one night only in Queens, New York!"

Bucky perked up, glancing over at the child with the newspaper in his hand, waving it in the air as he shouted at the passersby.

"Hang on," he jerked his hand free from Kagome's striding over to the boy and paying for the paper.

"Stark Expo! Let's go, come on it'll be fun!" a broad grin spread across Bucky's face as he walked back to her, tapping the headline excitedly.

Kagome laughed, taking the paper and reading it, "'Howard Stark to unveil his prototype of a flying car,' that I have to see."

"Have you met him? Is he part of the… uh, S.S.R.?" Bucky scratched the back of his head, fixing his hat and taking her hand again.

Kagome's eyes widened as she shushed him quickly, she had told him everything from the time he left until recently; her enlistment, her breakdown in Steve's apartment, about Peggy and the S.S.R.; swearing him to secrecy with all of it. "You promised," she hissed.

"Right, sorry, that a no then?" Bucky turned sparkling eyes to her teasingly, squeezing her hand three times as she huffed.

"No, I haven't met him… he's been brought up a few times, that's it." Kagome answered.

Bucky hummed, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and placing it between his lips, flicking a match and taking a drag.

"Bucky Barnes, are you pulling my leg right now?" Kagome's eyes widened as her grip on his hand tightened, "you didn't take up smoking."

"Relax darling, it's good for stress, it's no big deal." He shrugged, blowing smoke away from her.

Kagome arched a brow as he turned amused eyes to her, "you don't think it makes me look more attractive?"

"Not in the least… I loved you before those," the priestess sniffed lightly, turning away from him, her back straightening as her jaw clenched. Bucky took another drag, watching her closely, he could feel it—she was getting closer… she really wasn't like the other dame's of his time, she absolutely despised the little tobacco sticks, she just couldn't remember why.

"So, you love me even if I smoke then?" he released the smoke, flicking ash to the ground as he walked.

"Of course…" Kagome ground out as she snatched her hand from his, folding her arms across her chest silently. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of giving in; she knew well enough what he was trying to do.

"Do you want one?" he asked softly, holding the pack out.

Kagome whirled on him, watching him stamp out the stick as he laughed, "I'm not going tonight, you can take Steve."

"I'm sorry baby, come here, no more smoking, I promise." He flung his arm over her shoulder as he bellowed a laugh, pressing a kiss to her temple. "We should invite Steve tonight though, he get a girlfriend yet?"

"Probably not…" Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully, "want me to see if I can find someone?"

Bucky pursed his lips in thought, "that waitress still here? The one from Daisy's… Maria? Think she'd want to come?"

Kagome shrugged wrapping her arm around his waist, "it's worth a shot, but it wasn't him she was eyeballing every time we went."

"Well, she can keep right on looking, my womanizing and skirt chasing days have been over for years," he winked down at the priestess under his arm.

"Bucky Barnes was a womanizer and skirt chaser? Who knew?" Kagome teased him lightly.

Bucky shrugged, a bashful half grin on his face, "it wasn't that bad now that I think about it."

A wry smiled teased Kagome's face as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "Oh, so it wasn't you that kept calling your date the wrong name and declared your undying devotion to me in the middle of my apartment after taking down two big thugs? On the same night, might I add."

"Well… I mean—when you say it like that," Bucky cleared his throat, "I meant everything I could ever want is right here beside me."

"Keep kissing up to me, Bucky… it'll start working eventually," Kagome shrugged. She glanced up at him through her lashes, watching his eyes light up at her challenge as he clicked his tongue against his teeth.

Bucky laughed finally, his arm curling tighter around her. They never had a fight that lasted long, except that one week when everything went to shit… he shook his head, that week didn't count. "I'll just have to show you how sorry I am later," his finger toying with a strand of hair absently, "besides, I promised you a baby when I came home."

"I think you're more excited for a baby than I am," Kagome lifted her eyebrow in question, ducking her head to watch the sidewalk ahead of them.

"Of course I'm excited, a baby with the woman I love? Life doesn't get better than that," Bucky gave a one-armed shrug. He had been imagining for weeks what their child would look like since she brought it up, it left him excited and terrified at the same time.

Kagome's fingers twitched against the belt at his waist, "we should name it after Steve, since he's the reason we met."

Bucky nodded at the idea before a thought filled his head, making him quickly decline, "we already have trouble with one Steve, could you imagine another one? There would be an Army of reckless Steve's running loose in Brooklyn and there's only two of us."

"Wait, how many kids are you planning for?" Kagome questioned, her face scrunching in question as she looked up at the man beside her.

"I want seven, the more the merrier. Why? How many do you want?" Bucky countered.

Kagome laughed, "I was thinking maybe four… seven is outrageous!"

"Well, we can pick our final number later I guess, we have to have one first." Bucky chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

"And here I was thinking it couldn't get any more embarrassing," Steve grumbled pulling on his knitted USO uniform.

"Steve-wait, sorry _Captain America_ they said you needed me… what's wrong?" Kagome called through the flap in his tent, sarcasm lacing her words as she rolled her eyes. Kagome nodded to a passing soldier, eyeing her openly making she glare, who had the bright idea to head to Italy anyway?

The blonde poked his head out of the tent, pinning the flap open and inviting her in, collapsing to a chair with a sigh. "I thought when I signed up for this that I'd actually be fighting. I went through the same basic training as everyone else and yet here I am, singing and dancing and punching Hitler in the face for fun."

Kagome tilted her head; "I know it's got to be frustrating for you. I really can't understand why Philips isn't utilizing you for what they had in mind."

"Yeah and what about you? You have these amazing healing abilities that they are fully aware of but aren't using… It's like they don't want to win," Steve kicked his bag at his feet in frustration.

"Considering science can turn you into this Super-Soldier and I'm no longer the strangest thing anymore... I'd rather be doing more than just being called your handler." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, the last eight months of the USO tour were pushing the pair to their breaking points.

"Are you ready?" the stage manager popped his head in the tent, staring at Steve happily.

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the man in the way, turning back to Steve and handing him his helmet, "break a leg Captain."

"I wish I could," Steve grunted and climbed to his feet, leading Kagome out of his tent as he headed for the stage. He didn't know what he would have done without her these last few months, even if she was ready to kill him when he came out of the experiment bigger than he went in.

She had been his one constant since leaving Brooklyn and he had told her multiple times since joining the Army that he was happy she was part of the S.S.R. Kagome stood off to the side, back enough that the crowd couldn't see her, but enough that she could watch the performance as she crossed her arms, how much longer did they have to keep the happy facade up?

 _"Almost the whole 107_ _th_ _was taken behind enemy lines in the Alps. Look at all of these names, we're never going to win this war if we keep loosing battles left and right."_

Cerulean eyes turned, the 107th was Bucky's unit. Kagome inched back, listening in silently with baited breath, turning her eyes back to the stage. Her teeth worried her bottom lip, which unit was this Steve was performing for?

As if on cue, Steve practically flung himself back off the stage, a light rain falling as she pulled out his notebook and pencil from her breast pocket, "that went well."

"Yeah… would you—would it offend you if I said I wanted to be alone?" he slipped his wet weather gear over the uniform, his blue eyes looking exhausted as he spoke with her. He tugged the helmet from his head, handing it off to her as she handed the book and pencil over.

Kagome shook her head as her stomach growled, "I'll go see if they have any decent chow. Maybe I'll slip into the medical tent, who knows?"

She watched him walk away, the look of defeat on his face tugging at her heartstrings before turning and trudging through the muddied field.

"Hey baby, it's been a while since I had some fun, you should stop by my tent!"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow in the direction of the man as he roared with laughter along with his friends, rolling her eyes and angling herself in the direction of the chow tent. If they could just leave her alone for fifteen more feet…

"I'm talking to you," the man grabbed her wrist in passing, "I don't like being ignored."

Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously, her patience was already thin she didn't need this guy on top of it. "I heard you, you yapping war dog!" she yanked her arm free, her fist flying forward and connecting with his jaw.

"Oh shit, Jonas are you okay? Who do you thin—" one of the man's friends paled as he looked at Kagome's nametag, his eyes darting back up to her face. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Barnes I didn't—we didn't mean anything by it."

Kagome blinked and raised a brow, "you know me?"

"You're the dame Sarge never stopped yammering about, told us all about your pretty blue eyes and dark hair. Seen your picture once… "

Kagome blinked hard, "you're with the 107th?"

"That's right," the man nodded his confirmation, watching her carefully as his buddy continued to rub his chin.

Kagome opened her mouth, shutting it quickly as she caught Steve striding up to her. "Are these guys bothering you?"

"Not anymore… what's—?" the question trailed off her tongue seeing the anxiety on his face. He grabbed her gently and led her a safe distance away from everyone, bending down as he lowered his voice, "most of Bucky's unit has been taken 30 miles behind enemy lines."

Kagome inhaled sharply, "and Bucky?"

"He's back there too but, I'm going to go and get them all back; the Army thinks we'll loose more than save." Steve settled the USO girl's helmet on his head.

Kagome shook her head, "do—do you need me to come? I'm not much with a gun, I prefer the bow but I can…"

"No, I need you to stay here. I'm going alone, Bucky would kill me if I put you in that much danger besides."

The priestess nodded, raking a hand through her hair. "Okay, alright, that's not a real helmet though and neither is that shield."

"They'll do."

"Don't do anything too reckless," she grumbled softly.

Steve nodded his head, glancing over Kagome's shoulder and straightening, "my ride's here… everything is going to be fine."

Kagome nodded, watching Steve stride passed her to Peggy as she fell into step beside him. Both talking low as they slipped through the camp easily. She tore her gaze from their retreating forms, heading for the medical tent; it was time for both of them to do what they were meant for.

* * *

Peggy pulled the flap to Kagome's tent open, peering in at the woman sitting on her cot, fiddling with something in front of her to keep her mind from drifting too far into dangerous what ifs.

"Would you mind some company?" she inquired softly.

Kagome sighed, her arms crossed over her bent knees as she turned to look at her, "I thought you were gone."

"I've just gotten back with Mr. Stark, you didn't look like you needed to be alone at the moment. Captain Rogers is going to radio me for pick up, have faith. Do you think he's dead?"

Kagome dropped her arms from her knees, moving the locket back around her neck and tucking it under her shirt, "I never thought it could happen… I mean not like—I know it's more than possible in war but, I don't want to think he is."

"Well, if he's still alive, Captain Rogers will bring him home." Peggy smiled softly, settling on the cot as Kagome made room.

"You're right… can we talk about something else though please?" Kagome's eyes darted to Peggy's face.

"Of cou—"

"Like your crush on Steve?" Kagome smirked as the agent's eyes widened, "I can tell because of the way you look at him, he's not the most obvious person when it comes to the opposite sex."

Peggy ducked her head quickly, glancing back up at Kagome as her red lips parted slowly, "yes I've noticed."

"He just needs a big clue, something he can't miss." Kagome sighed as she furrowed her brow.

"A sign perhaps? Think he would understand then if we did that?" Peggy erupted in a fit of giggles as she allowed her walls to drop, allowing herself to act her young age instead of an agent of the government for a change.

Kagome tapped her chin in thought, "you'll have to use red, white, and blue paint. Nothing less for the 'Star Spangled Man with a Plan'."

"Those shows were awful weren't they?" Peggy snorted, "it's not what Dr. Erskine had in mind when he created the serum, I don't understand why the two of you aren't being used for more. It's not like you're incapable, we had you run all of those tests just to prove it."

"Well, there was something satisfying about watching Hitler get punched in the face in any case," Kagome shrugged.

Peggy leaned back on the cot, bracing he back against the large pile of bags Kagome had piled in the corner, "How is this the first time we have had a real conversation that doesn't center around work?"

"Not like we have had the time," Kagome sighed. Is this what it was like having a real girlfriend? What else had she deprived herself of? There was a lot she was re-learning since she had met Steve and Bucky… 'I'm kind of glad I went down that alleyway.' She smiled at the thought, she hadn't thought about that day in a while.

Peggy glanced down at the radio in her hands, shifting her gaze to the watch on her wrist, "we'll have to do this more often. For now, unfortunately I suppose it's time to retire; should I hear anything, I'll be back."

Kagome nodded her thanks, watching the woman disappear through the flap as quickly as she had come. With a resigned sigh, Kagome leaned over and turned off her lamp, settling down under her blankets and trying to get the feeling of dread to ease it's hold over her.

* * *

Kagome stifled a yawn as she moved through the medical tent, her fingers glowing a soft pink as she next to the bed of man with a broken leg, his moans of pain easing as she pulled back. She hadn't heard anything from Peggy all night, and when she tracked her down at 6am, the flash of sadness on the brunette's face was enough for her.

'Let them come for me,' she thought as she ducked through the tent opening. She had let the nagging feeling slide when Bucky hadn't responded to her last letter a month ago, but now with Steve still behind enemy lines and no word on anything, she closed her eyes, she was done.

It was reckless and stupid, using her power in the open as much as she was but really… what more could she lose? She turned and stalked back to her tent, her stomach protesting at the lack of food she had been giving to it as Colonel Phillips rounded the corner into her. They had limited interactions since their time together at Camp Lehigh, the older man was able to appreciate her quips to his own when they had interacted.

"Well, if it isn't the Captain's handler… he didn't take you with him?" He rocked on his heels, peering over his nose at her in question.

Kagome shook her head and shrugged, "couldn't take away the only competent medic you have."

Colonel Phillips cleared his throat, pointing over her shoulder as he glared slightly, "they're back."

The priestess walked with him around the corner, eyeing the mob curiously before her eyes widened; there was Steve staring at Peggy as she gazed right back at him and right behind him was Bucky, clutching the gun in his hands like a lifeline. Tears pricked her eyes as she looked at him; he looked like he had been through hell.

Steve looked around at the crowd cheering him on at Bucky's urging, catching sight of the priestess before smacking Bucky in the chest and pointing her out.

He visibly sagged with exhaustion and relief, watching her walk forward slowly as he shoved his own way through the people, tossing his arms around her with a sigh, "good god, if you're not the most beautiful thing I've seen."

"What the hell happened to Steve?" he turned his head, catching her gaze with his.

"I told you in my letter…" Kagome answered sheepishly, she may have left out the body transformation during that particular correspondence, "the more important question is what happened to you?"

Bucky closed his eyes, inhaling her scent and holding her tighter, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

Kagome turned Bucky's face softly, her thumb grazing over the cut and bruises under his eye as he sat on the exam table dutifully.

"I'll fix it," she whispered, allowing a small stream of power to pour into the open wound. She moved to his ear, grabbing the otoscope and gently peering into his left ear, eyeing the blood that had trickled out and down his face.

"Guess you're not too worried about being found out?" he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye curiously.

Kagome cleared her throat and frowned, placing her finger behind his ear and watching her fingertip glow pink before pulling back, "the S.S.R. already knows; and I supposed I'm doing something more instead of standing around, waiting for a war to be won when we keep losing battles left and right."

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting a giant Hydra tank to come barreling through the fog," Bucky huffed.

"I wasn't talking about you… Are there more?" Kagome gestured to his body, looking for more wounds he may have sustained.

Bucky tugged his shirt over his head, watching her take in the lacerations and bruises carefully as she swallowed hard. "I'm going to kill them," she whispered.

"No, you're not; you're going to stay behind Allied lines and let us take care of it." Bucky jumped slightly as her cold fingers brushed his skin, warmth seeping into his skin as his flesh mended back together.

Kagome turned hardened cerulean eyes to his own hard brown gaze, matching his intensity as she glared slightly, "they're not going to get away with this. Bucky they—"

"How are you going to do that when you couldn't keep Steve from volunteering to be a human guinea pig?" Bucky snarled quickly, he admired the fire in her eyes but this wasn't her fight.

Kagome rolled her eyes, drawing her fingers along his abdomen to the next laceration, "he's a grown man! Was I supposed to stop him when he jumped on the dummy grenade too?"

Bucky screwed his eyes shut as he exhaled, what the hell was it with these two and being reckless?

"Listen to me, Hydra wants you badly; Zola tried asking me question's about you on top of everything else he wanted to know. They took your picture, they're not going to stop." Bucky sighed and shook his head as Kagome moved back between his legs.

"They hurt you, that's not okay." Kagome hissed angrily, she could feel her miko stirring within her; answering the call to war once more.

"I would rather them hurt me instead of coming for you. Schmidt is power hungry, darling and he's doing whatever he can to get it, he's already got something but he's moving on from that; he wants your jewel."

"Let him try, he'll have to cut it out of my cold dead body," Kagome sneered. It felt right, the thought of engaging in a real fight again… how long had it been since she allowed herself full reign on her power?

"Kagome, you're not going into battle with him!" Bucky flung a hand up angrily, pointing in the direction of the Hydra base he had been held in.

"Says who?" the priestess crossed her arms defiantly.

Bucky placed an open hand to his chest, leaning down from his seat on the table, "says me; your damn husband."

"Maybe you are, but you're not the boss over me." Kagome poked him gently in the chest; she wasn't trying to pick a fight with him when she just got him back.

"God damn it, Kagome I'm not going to let you get hurt if I can help it. Stay out of it and let us that had been trained to deal with war handle it; I don't care if you've got more experience than me, _I'm_ your husband so it's _my_ job to protect _you_!" Bucky huffed, why was this so hard.

Kagome's head ticked slightly, the way he was speaking to her really bristled her nerves, meaning well or not. "Don't talk to me like that."

Bucky sagged on the table, tugging his shirt back on as he slid to his feet, "we done here?"

"Take it easy for a few days..." Kagome answered curtly, moving to the tent flap and opening it for him. He paused next to her on his way out, glancing around the makeshift base before turning to Kagome, his eyes softening as he shook his head, "I'm sorry, I thought I was going to die on that table. You and Steve… ready to rush in headfirst… I don't want to loose you, sweetheart."

Kagome reached out, her fingers brushing his as he clenched his fist around her hand, "you're not going to."

"I didn't mean to talk to you like that; I know you can make your own decisions. Can you forgive me?" he cleared his throat, he had to put on a brave face right now; he still had his men watching him.

Kagome nodded, standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his cheek softly, "of course I do. Go grab some food, I can't promise it's anything edible."

"Come with me? It's not like the good times in Brooklyn but, it's better than nothing," Bucky held his arm out, smiling softly as she wrapped her fingers in the crook of his elbow and walking with her slowly.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve smile across from Kagome, his hands folded on the tabletop as he waited patiently for her answer, "come on, what do you say?"

Kagome furrowed her brow and shook her head, "I don't know Steve, being the medical advisor for the… what are you guys calling yourselves?"

"The Howling Commandos."

Kagome braced her elbow on the surface, propping her head on her hand and drumming her nails softly against the wood, "right, The Howling Commandos… why me? Isn't one of your guys already a medic?"

"Sure and he's great. But I need someone that's a little more experienced, someone that can handle the big stuff easily, someone that since letting go of her fear wouldn't mind using her power if we need it." Steve explained with a shrug.

The priestess laughed, leaning back and crossing her arms, "yeah, I got it now… I take it we're here alone for a reason though?" she gestured to the small hole-in-the-wall diner Steve had dragged her to.

Steve shrugged, a soft blush creeping up his face as he cleared his throat, "I just figured—"

"Bucky doesn't know you're asking me does he?" After their little tiff in Italy over what he expected to be doing as her husband, making it clear that she shouldn't be anywhere near another battle, it was surprising that Steve would ask her behind his back.

"He would have said no, he's not the boss of you, is he?" Steve countered quickly. It was a gamble, Kagome was more than capable of what he was asking, he just wasn't sure how mad Bucky would be when he found out.

"You know he's not Rogers… Alright, I'll join; only because what's Captain America without his handler?" Kagome laughed loudly. That excuse wasn't going to hold up against Bucky when he found out.

Steve smiled and sat back, "you probably won't be out in the field unless we radio for you."

"I already said 'yes' don't tempt me to change my mind." Kagome sighed, she wasn't a fan of the tents and outdoors that came with war. Steve lifted his beer, clinking against her champagne glass, "thank you, Kagome."

"Thank you, for what?"

Steve watched Kagome cringe as he turned to the man beside him, pulling a chair up as he looked between the two slowly, "Bucky, how'd you find us?"

"Agent Carter told me when I wouldn't leave her alone. You didn't just recruit her did you?" Bucky asked, pursing his lips slightly.

"I had to Buck, she's the best there is—"

"I asked you to keep her out of this! Christ you two, it's like you're the same person or something since I left!" Bucky rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the migraine pounding at his brain.

Kagome set her glass down, placing her hand on his and leaning over the table, "look at me. I'm already in the Army same as you, what am I supposed to do? This is my choice, okay? Mine."

Bucky looked between the two, his gaze flicking between the two, "fine, this is your choice; if however at any time I feel this is getting way too dangerous, I'm getting you on the first boat back to Brooklyn for safety."

"I'm safer with the S.S.R. don't you think?" Kagome questioned softly.

"Then I'll tie you up in a closet until the danger passes, deal." Bucky held his hand out to Kagome, exhaling hard as she shook it.

"Don't worry Buck, she probably won't be leaving the S.S.R.'s HQ too much," Steve passed his beer mug to him attempting to ease his worried mind.

 **March 1, 1945**

Bucky crossed his arms, watching the arrow slice through the air with a low whistle before embedding in the target 150 meters away. A low huff of disappointment came from Kagome as she grabbed a second arrow and readied her stance, "what are you doing, darling?"

"Stress relief," Kagome released the string, turning her back on the flying projectile as it sailed. "Have you finished packing?"

Bucky scratched the back of his head with a shrug, "I don't think I ever unpacked from the last mission."

"Yeah, the closet's been empty for the last week even if you've been home." Kagome smiled and turned back to the target as she withdrew another arrow, taking aim and letting it fly.

"You're really good with those," he moved closer beside her, crossing his arms again as he watched with keen eyes.

Kagome tossed her hair back, setting the tip of her bow to the ground and glanced at the man beside her, his hand holding the strap to his rifle slung over his chest, "can you teach me?"

"You… you really want to learn?" he asked slowly. It had been their thing, he'd rag on her for being so old fashioned, she would roll her eyes and say her bow could take out more than his rifle; usually ending with both of them competing to get the most bulls eyes.

Kagome nodded with a shrug, "why not?"

Bucky swung his rifle forward, pressing against her back and flipping the safety off. "Look right down the scope and keep both eyes open, don't hold the trigger until you're ready to shoot." Bucky instructed easily, his hands holding Kagome's steady on the rifle.

"Just so you know, bows work just as well," Kagome smirked. So what if her bow didn't have a scope, she still loved it.

Bucky's hot breath on her neck as he laughed made her roll her eyes, "no darling, those aren't as effective."

Kagome snorted, peering down the scope as she squeezed the trigger and frowned, "I had it lined up."

"Did you keep both eyes open?" Bucky moved forward as he shouldered his weapon after setting the safety, her bullet hadn't even touched the target.

He arched a brow as he glanced over his shoulder, an arrow whizzing past him and embedding in the red center of the target, "too bad you can't do that with a real weapon." He turned his chocolate eyes to her amused as she beamed at him, "you're just jealous, Sargent."

"Oh yes sweetheart, I'm so jealous of your superior skills," he set the rifle on the ground, moving forward and snaking his arm around her waist, "I have to leave soon."

Kagome nodded, allowing the bow to drop to the frozen ground with a sigh. Her breath danced in the air between them as she lifted her head to look at him, "do you?"

"We think we found Zola." His answer was enough; she was ready to tear the short German man limb from limb herself.

Kagome tightened her grip on his waist, enjoying having him in her arms while she could. "Does this mean it's the end finally?"

"There's still Schmidt we have to take down, it's almost over." He answered softly. She had been called out to the field a handful of times when one of them had been too badly wounded to be moved, taking it in stride even if the stress was wearing on her; if she was complaining, it wasn't to anyone he knew. They had been at it for three years already; everyone was ready to go home.

"Just be careful, please." Kagome heard the begging in her voice; it was getting more dangerous for them to be going out with every Hydra base they took out.

"I always am darling; I'm not leaving my favorite girl anytime soon." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, ignoring the cold for a few more minutes with her. "I'm not supposed to disclose this but Steve's packing the zip lining gear so… can I get an extra kiss for luck?"

Kagome hummed, moving her hands to cup the sides of his face as she stood on her toes, "and we both know how much you love heights. By the way, I love this uniform on you."

She plucked at his blue winter coat, looking up through her lashes as she shifted against him, shoving her chest out more with a smirk, "good luck, Sargent Barnes."

Bucky groaned low in his throat, tangling his fingers in her ebony tresses and placing the other on his wife's hip, slanting his mouth over hers, "did I ever tell you how crazy it drives me when you call me that?"

Kagome pulled back, licking her lips slowly as a smirk crossed her face, "maybe once or twice."

Bucky chuckled and pulled his dog tags out from under his clothes, unchaining his toe tag before pulling hers out from under her blouse, placing her toe tag on his chain and fastening his to her chain. "Since I finally got another picture you of in my pocket, now I've also got you close to my heart, and I'm right next to yours."

"You're always right next to my heart," Kagome placed the tags back under her clothing as she stooped to pick her bow up, Bucky already adjusting his rifle and holding his elbow out. "I'll give it back as soon as you get home."

"I know you will, sweetheart." Bucky exhaled hard as they re-entered the makeshift HQ, Kagome moving to place her bow and quiver in its designated spot, "we'll have a lot to celebrate when this is over."

Kagome nodded, "yeah… the fall of Hydra, your birthday, a baby…"

"That's right, I promise this is going to be our year. We're going to have a small army of babies." Bucky agreed with a smirk, nodding absently as they walked down the quiet corridor.

Kagome stopped walking with a shake of her head, clutching his arm tighter and making him stop and look at her curiously, "Bucky…"

He blinked slowly, his eyes flicking down to her belly before moving back to her face, "are you—?"

"I've missed my last two months," she bit the inside of her cheek, he said he wanted them… but what if he had changed his mind in the last three years.

Bucky grabbed her gently, tugging her into one of the storage rooms and shutting the door as he pulled the overhead bulb on, "are you pregnant?"

"I haven't seen a doctor yet, bu—"

Bucky swung his rifle to the ground, cupping her face gently as he placed a kiss to her, "a baby… I can't even tell you how happy I am right now."

"You are?"

"Of course I am!" Bucky dropped to his knees pressing a kiss to her clothed stomach, "I have been waiting for you."

Kagome giggled as he stood up, his rifle back over his shoulder as he pulled the door open again, "you shouldn't have been outside."

"It's fine, not like I went out without a coat." Kagome sighed, both rounding a corner into Steve.

"Sorry… I was just coming to look for you, Buck. If we don't leave now we'll miss our window," he gave them an apologetic look, this was the happiest he'd seen them in a few months.

"Alright punk, I'm coming. I'll see you in a few days, don't overdo it, sit down when you get tired." Bucky exhaled hard, his eyes sweeping over her face one more time as his thumb brushed against her cheekbone softly, "I love you." He clenched his jaw and turned, determination shining in his eyes at his best friend, "let's go."

"I love you too… Keep each other safe!" Kagome exclaimed quickly.

Steve chuckled and waved back at her, "we always do. Don't worry Kagome, I'll make sure he gets home."

Bucky glanced over his shoulder, giving her his own smile as the pair disappeared down the hall.

 **March 5, 1945**

"I know you don't like using guns much, so I wanted to get your opinion on a new type of bow I'm working on. The higher-ups are getting antsy and you'll probably end up in the battle along with the Commandos against Schmidt, as much as Sargent Barnes is against it." Howard handed over a sketch watching the woman's face eagerly as she looked it over.

"This is impressive, are you planning on using wood?" Kagome asked, her brow furrowing.

"Well that's just it, wood is the obvious choice but I think for something like this I would want a mo—"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you Mr. Stark, Kagome they're back." Peggy knocked softly behind them to get their attention, her eyes downcast as she addressed the priestess.

"Better go check up on them, we'll finish this discussion later," Howard furrowed his brow at Peggy's downcast eyes.

She shook her head, her eyes darting to Kagome's retreating form before following after. Peggy wanted to grab her and tell her what had happened before she walked into the hall, she had promised she wouldn't. Steve had said it was his duty to inform her himself.

"Oh gosh, all of the Howling Commandos are here, this never happens. There's no way all of you are hurt, right?" her cerulean eyes scanned the line of somber faces, landing quickly on Dum-Dum as he worried his hat between his hands.

"What's… what's going on?" she cleared her throat as her words broke, "where's Bucky?"

The Commandos shifted uncomfortably, the Captain had said nothing on their return trip other than he was going to be the one to tell Mrs. Barnes, "Steve where the hell is Bucky?"

Steve ducked his head, his hands moving slowly to pull his helmet off and holding it in front of him tightly, "there was an accident with the train."

"Train? Is—is he hurt? Was he taken to the hospital?" she wrung her hands together, her stomach twisting as he danced around with his answers. If it was that bad why wasn't she told? Jim mumbled something, turning his head and swallowing hard before looking back at her.

Steve's grip on his helmet tightened more, the metal warping slightly as he struggled to keep his composure before raising his own sad eyes to meet her, she could see the water clinging to his lashes before shaking his head, "I'm real sorry, Kagome."

"Steve… where's my husband?" she dashed the tears away as they spilled over, her brows furrowing at Steve.

"I didn't—I couldn't grab him in time, he fe—he fell from the train before I could reach him." Steve cleared his throat, his own tears falling freely as he explained it simply to her.

Kagome froze; blinking slowly at his answer, 'he fell' reverberated through her head. "Where is he? Stop lying to me," she hissed.

Steve handed his helmet off to Dernier, stooping down to her eye level, "I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't keep him safe for you, I'm sorry."

"He's not—he promised he'd come home. He's not de…" she couldn't say the word, her tears falling hot over her cheeks, "you said you'd keep him safe."

"I kn—"

"You promised you'd watch his back and he fell… where did he—?" Kagome trailed off.

"It was an accident, the bar broke and he was just…" Steve gestured limply, he had anticipated the worst, and this was the worst.

"Accident… right, because you weren't _fast_ enough. That's what you said right?" Kagome inhaled a shaky breath, her hands moving to brush the tears from her cheeks, "did you at least bring him home?"

"Sarge fell down the ravine next to the tracks," Dum-Dum answered quickly for Steve, seeing the anguish on both of their faces was tearing at all of them.

"Ravine…" Kagome closed her eyes, covering her face with her hands, any hope she had that he could have possibly been alive disappeared as soon as Dugan said the word. There wasn't even going to be a body to bury… her fingers pressed against her stomach lightly, this was a nightmare; it had to be, they had a baby coming…

Steve brushed his eyes against his sleeve attempting to dry his eyes before inhaling sharply, "do you need anything?"

"I need Bucky to not be de—I needed _you_ to do what you said you were going to!" Kagome growled.

Howard shoved off from the wall behind Kagome, he and Peggy watching on sadly as Kagome broke down in front of them, "let's just calm down. I know this is hard but I'm sure Cap did every—shit!"

Kagome's miko flared as Howard's hand brushed against her arm, burning his skin and making him draw his hand to his chest. "If Steve did everything possible Bucky would be standing right _there_."

She swallowed hard, glaring at the man in uniform as he stood there silently, allowing he words to sink into him. She opened her mouth to say something else, his own pain reflecting back at her making her shut it; another wave of tears began rolling down her face as she turned on her heel and brushed past Peggy and Howard. Her heels clicking down the hall loudly as the small group in the hall jerked at the sound of her office door slamming shut, echoing down to them.

Steve cleared his throat, gently moving through the Commandos to move opposite the way Kagome disappeared; he needed to be alone.

"Well, stop standing around… you all know what to do when you come back, no need for hand holding," Peggy snapped quickly.

"What about Cap? And Mrs. Barnes?" Monty asked softly, watching her tear into their Captain had them all frozen to the spot.

"We'll take care of that, go on then." Peggy nodded. The Commandos started shuffling slowly, dispersing silently. Peggy turned to Howard, "shall I take her?"

"Nah, I'll get her Peg, make sure Steve's okay." Howard turned down the hall, the silence unnerving him more than if she had been howling in her grief.

He knocked on her office door, gently opening the door and popping his head inside as he took in the disarray before him. He stepped inside fully, sidestepping her papers she had swiped from her desk and making for the back corner where she sat with silent tears pouring from her eyes.

"I told him he'd be fine… Bucky wasn't suppose—he told me he wasn't going to leave me like this." Kagome clutched her dog tags in her hand tightly, ignoring the pinching of the metal in her palm as she tightened her arms around her legs.

Howard moved to sit beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "listen, I'm not good at this but…"

"Please don't." Kagome buried her face in her knees; she didn't want to hear the standard condolence Howard was going to give her.

"I was just going to say, watching you two for the last four years… you could really tell how much you loved each other. Thank you for letting me witness your journey together."

A strangled sob tore from Kagome's throat as another wave of tears came forth, "you're right, you're really not good at this."


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome's leg bounced nervously as she sat across from Steve on the plane, armed with Howard's newest bow for her. She ignored the shifting looks in her direction, they were waiting to gauge her mental state; she was either going to tear into the Captain again or go on continuing to be quiet.

Kagome had successfully avoided the entire Howling Commando group for the last two days, until today. She pressed her head back to the wall behind her, finally dragging her eyes up to Steve. He averted his own blue eyes quickly, staring down at his hands on his thighs.

"I'm sorry; I don't blame you."

Kagome couldn't go into this fight with him thinking she did, they both knew first hand how quickly a person could be gone.

Steve looked at her through his helmet, shrugging slowly, "Thank you… but I do. I should have done more."

Kagome had to change the subject, they didn't need to both start crying now right before they tried to make Hydra fall...

"You know he'd be complaining the whole time about me being here," Kagome smiled softly, she could even hear him if she allowed herself to think about it longer than a few minutes.

"Probably be telling you that you're not stepping foot off this plan; no matter what fancy weapon Howard made for you." Steve nodded, a ghost of a smile on his own face, "then tell you he could outshoot you."

Kagome snorted, "Bucky always liked to challenge me shooting on the practice range."

"Didn't you always beat him?" Steve asked.

"Only when the targets started moving, he would get on his knee and tap the butt of his rifle on the end of my bow if he started loosing. Pretty sure he let me win most of the time…" Kagome sent her gaze back down as she twisted the ring on her finger, swallowing the lump and hurriedly wiping her eyes.

She knew Steve knew… Bucky told him everything—the way his eyes darted down to her stomach when he thought she wasn't looking. Kagome closed her eyes; she was going to soldier through this too, she didn't have a choice.

"Five minute warning."

Kagome unclipped her seatbelt; bending down to grab the quiver she slid under the seat and strap it to her back, "don't do anything stupid."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Steve moved to the back of the plane, rolling his shoulders back to ease the tension, "Bucky took all of the stupid with him."

Steve blinked hard; it felt like a lifetime ago when he first uttered those words to his best friend just inside the enlistment office. "Alright, no one leaves this base until every Hydra member is dead or captured."

 **August 2013—New York City**

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, dodging the morning rush of people on their morning commute. A yawn tore from her mouth as she struggled to keep from rubbing her eyes, all she wanted from her last mission was to get in at a decent hour and get a normal eight hours of sleep. Instead she was running on a half hour and far too much coffee, much to Tony Stark's annoyance.

With Peggy's blessing, Kagome had reluctantly left two years after Steve's crash landing, roaming once more without the threat of Hydra and exposure at her back. Before leaving, Peggy promised her a place within the organization when she decided to return, Kagome had finally taken her offer the day the well sealed and she regained all of her memories Odin had taken from her.

Fury had welcomed her within the organization with open arms, Peggy had filled him in about the woman that helped win the war before her retirement, and passing on her knowledge on the priestess as well as the files they had taken during the raid on Hydra's bases.

Kagome broke from her musings over the last three years since coming back to New York, still lost enough that she didn't hear the horn as she stifled another yawn. She stumbled as a hand tugged her forward and she found herself on the other side of a crosswalk, looking around confused.

"You're lucky New York drivers don't go fast, you would've been killed."

"I don't even remember crossing the street," Kagome mumbled.

Agent Brock Rumlow watched the traffic resume, turning to the S.H.I.E.L.D. building behind them as the woman beside him sipped her Starbucks silently; clearly exhausted the way she was hunched over the large drink.

"You get that with the S.H.I.E.L.D. discount?" he asked.

Kagome furrowed her brow, heading for the large building, "what discount? There's no such thing."

"No there is, Agent Barton got Starbucks to start one. Although, being friends with Tony Stark, you probably already got the Stark Industry discount." Rumlow reached around her, pulling the glass door open and sweeping his arm ahead of him in mock gallantry.

"You mean I've been paying full price for three of these a day?" Kagome groaned and shrugged, sipping the drink as she pouted with the new knowledge, "Barton would do that, he's the only one that can drink me under the table."

The man smirked, watching her with his sharp eyes, "that's what I've heard."

Kagome tilted her head, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "yeah... only because he's bigger. Anyway…"

Her eyes locked on the memorial wall just behind him out of habit, zeroing in on Bucky's name before turning back to the man; it was her morning ritual, she couldn't start her morning unless she found his name.

"You seem a little distracted lately, everything okay?"

Kagome lifted her head fully, "yeah, life's not been kind lately is all."

"Nah, I don't buy that. You're only 20, what could life have done so badly to you?" Rumlow laughed, shifting his weight as he stared at the woman's face.

"I'm 25 actually," she smiled tightly. Only two points in her life was she certain had given her the anxiety she carried, one still fairly recent on her mind.

Rumlow snapped his fingers in front of her eyes carefully, she had the look in her eyes that he had only seen in war veterans, "you alright?"

Kagome blinked furiously, "yeah sorry it gets worse the less sleep I get… what were we talking about?"

Rumlow chuckled, "you know I've been thinking maybe we should get together after work? Grab a few drinks, maybe dinner?"

"That's—uh, I'm actually busy," Kagome shuffled her foot under her slightly. It had been 70 years, she thought by now something would have stirred in her that she could move on. When she thought she was ready, Coulson had come barreling through the building excitedly telling her they found Captain Rogers on ice.

Rumlow's tongue darted out to wet his lips, smiling at her as he casually shrugged, "you've been giving me that line for the last year. When are you not busy?"

"I'll have to check and get back to you… will you excuse me, please?" Kagome moved away from him with an apologetic glance as Clint waved her over, giving her a smug smirk to the man as she approached.

"You looked like you needed a rescue," he explained.

Kagome nodded, "I did. He asked me out."

Clint sneered, looking over at the head of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team over his shoulder as they moved deeper into the building, "he's alright. Not anyone I could picture you being with."

"Who did you have… oh don't say it, don't you dare say it." Kagome's grip on her coffee cup tightened.

"Rogers."

Kagome gagged at his answer, "you're disgusting."

"I just figured since you two are close you guys would try it? Sometimes friends make the best lovers." Clint shrugged, his hazel eyes turning to her.

"Thanks, now that image is forever scarred into my mind." Her eyes widened quickly, suppressing a shudder at the thought.

Barton placed his hand on her shoulder, "all I'm saying is you can do better than Rumlow."

'I know… I had him,' Kagome shrugged his hand off, knocking on Fury's office with a shake of her head, "careful, you keep trying to sway me away I might do it out of spite."

The sharpshooter sighed, pulling his hand back and crossing his arms, "you probably would too."

She stuck her tongue out teasingly and entered the office swiftly at the director's muffled 'come in' shutting the door behind her and settling in the chair across from him, "you wanted to see me."

"I did and thank you for your quick report. Good work on taking down the arms dealer in Egypt; that's one less on the street we have to worry about." Fury set her report on the desktop, tenting his hands in front of his face and staring at her.

"I got a very strongly worded phone call from Stark asking why I had you coming in when your plane landed a few hours ago and you haven't been able to sleep."

Kagome glanced down sheepishly, Tony Stark… the longtime friend of her mother's graduating with both him and James Rhodes from MIT. He had a soft spot for both her mother and herself that she had used to her advantage when she showed up on his doorstep three years ago; not like she wasn't welcome, anytime he was at the shrine he was asking when she'd come for a visit. He had taken to the role of guardian a little too easily for her taste.

"I'll talk with him," she sighed.

Fury nodded, leaning back as he dragged another paper with him and held it up, "I also wanted to tell you in person that I declined your leave form."

Kagome sagged in her chair as a groan tore from her throat, "you have declined every single leave I've put in since 2011; why can't I have one?"

"I would love to give you a vacation, you're everything Director Carter informed me about, but my hands are tied right now. I'm splitting personnel between here and Washington, we need all hands on deck." Fury explained.

"Alright, I understand. What have you got next for me?" the priestess settled back straighter in her chair, if she couldn't go on leave she'd travel for work.

Fury shook his head, next to Natasha she was one of the most hardworking and dedicated he had on his payroll. "As much as I would love to give your next assignment, you're going home to get some rest."

"Okay, but I've already got five shots of espresso in my system, I don't think it'll happen." Kagome relented easily; she had learned early on that Fury couldn't be swayed when it came to his orders.

Fury watched her leave the office, his fingers drumming on the armrest of his chair as he sat back; tossing her form to the desk. He had to keep her close, he had noticed some of the others in the organization behaving oddly; small changes, but enough for him to notice.

Kagome tossed back the rest of her coffee, slamming the cup into the garbage can she passed on the street. Manhattan hadn't changed in the last 70 years, more crowded, bigger towers; nothing overly special to her since the last time she was here.

"Back already?" Happy questioned as she dragged herself into the building, he had thought for sure Kagome would have fought harder to stay at work.

The priestess sighed, looking at him through tired eyes as she dragged herself to the elevator, "like you didn't know Stark called."

Happy feigned ignorance with a shrug, he knew… he had been standing next to the man when it happened. Kagome shook her head; they all still treated her like a little kid.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Ms Higurashi?" the AI answered her summons softly as she rode the elevator up, he could read her growing irritation over lack of sleep and the caffeine that was stimulating her.

Kagome leaned back against the cool glass, "tell Mr. Stark the next time he interferes with work I'm going to put an arrow in his eye."

"I'm sure he means well."

"I'll still do it." Kagome vowed. She moved automatically off the lift, making her way to her door and staring at the barrier, she had left if shut before running out not even two hours ago.

"Oh good, I wanted to make sure you're getting sleep and not roaming around." Stark smiled at her from her computer chair as she entered the room.

Kagome snorted, yanking her blazer off and tossing it over his head, "is this what it's like to have a dad, because you know, I like not having one."

"I don't know, Howard wasn't much of a father. Your mother is trusting me with you kid, how's it going to look if something happened while you're here?" Tony stood from his seat, draping her jacket over the back of the chair and watching her.

Kagome sighed, "you're dad wasn't that bad when I knew him."

"Right, forgot you and the Capsicle knew him before he turned into a raging workaholic. Actually, I'm pretty sure Cap's disappearance is what changed him."

The priestess sighed, kicking her shoes under her bed, were they really going to get into this again? "I wasn't around too much after that, so I don't know."

The billionaire let out a dark laugh, ducking his head and running his fingers through his hair, "get some sleep. What do you want for dinner tonight kid, take out; pizza? Chinese?"

Kagome settled on the edge of her bed, tugging the covers back and swinging her legs under them, "whatever you order will be fine."

Tony nodded, moving forward to comb her dark tresses from her face before tugging the blanket higher and moving for her door, "Jarvis, can you close the windows please?"

Kagome rolled over, watching through half-lidded eyes as the windows tinted and a mountain scape took up the large panels, "no mountains… maybe a river?"

Jarvis complied with her request, the scene changing as she nodded in approval, "have a good rest, Ms Higurashi."

"Thank you, Jarvis."


	21. Chapter 21

"There she is, was wondering if we'd have to get the local marching band to wake you." Tony raised his glass in greeting as Kagome shuffled into the room, her wet hair pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"This from the man bitching that I don't sleep enough," Kagome huffed, moving to sit next to Bruce on the couch.

"Here you go," the scientist handed her a folded carton with chopsticks, settling back to devour his meal.

"Come on, Kagome, that's not good language to have." Steve watched her carefully, her cerulean eyes glaring at him in the dimming light.

A smirk passed over the priestess' face as she stabbed at her food, "excuse me, I've heard worse come from you on an eight month tour over Europe and the United States, Mr. 'Star-Spangled-Man-with-A-Plan'!"

"You—you promised you wouldn't bring that up," Steve blushed at her quip, watching the others look between them amused.

"How'd that song go again?" Kagome mused, tapping her chin in thought.

Clint laughed, reaching across his own take-out box and grabbing a dumpling from Natasha's tray, "come on let's not get distracted why we're really all here."

"Kagome, we heard Agent Rumlow asked you out for drinks," the Black Widow smirked wide, watching the woman squirm at the statement.

"Barton!"

The sniper shrugged, "come on, you really thought I wasn't going to tell Nat?"

"We're not… we're not going to talk about my love life," Kagome shook her head quickly. There was no way she was getting into it with this group.

"Which one's Rumlow?" Bruce asked softly, leaning over to Steve. He only knew a handful of agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. and wasn't worried about putting names to faces unless he had to.

"Head of the S.T.R.I.K.E. division," Steve answered quickly. It hadn't escaped the two seasoned agents the way his voice dipped, or the way his hand tightened on his fork.

Kagome moved the food around in the carton, lifting her gaze to meet Steve's with a sigh.

"It's okay… he'd be okay with it as long as you'd be happy. You know that, right?" the question came out soft, drawing both confused and blank looks from the group.

Kagome shrugged and averted her eyes quickly as she cleared her throat, "I was happy."

"I'm sorry," Steve downcast his own eyes. She may have told him that he wasn't to blame, but that still didn't ease his own guilt. How many times did he think it should have been him falling off that train?

Kagome snatched a packet of soy sauce off the table hitting him in the cushion of blonde hair atop his head, "knock it off."

"Okay, someone want to tell the rest of us who this 'he' is?" Tony asked.

Steve lifted his head and settled back in his seat more, scratching his forehead lightly with his thumb, "Bucky."

"Which one was he in your camping trips?" Tony mused. He liked getting a reaction out of Rogers, like it made up for his father's idolization of the man.

"Shut up," Kagome growled quickly.

Bruce glanced around confused, "who uh… who was Bucky."

The priestess cleared her throat finally breaking her glaring match with Tony and setting her carton down, moving into the kitchenette. She could feel their eyes on her back as she pressed the coffeemaker on, watching the dark liquid drip into the pot.

"Who was Bucky?" Bruce asked again.

Clint settled back in his chair and kept his gaze trained on Kagome's tense back before finally turning to the Super-Soldier as they waited for his answer.

"He was my best friend from Brooklyn and well, you know…" Steve shoved food in his mouth, gesturing to Kagome's back as if that was giving the rest of the answer.

Kagome turned from the pot, "we were married."

"You were what now?" Tony blinked quickly. His father had mentioned the rest of the Commandos in passing—focusing more on the brave Captain America—he heard more from Peggy about the group, but even still, his godmother had never talked about them much.

"Um… Christmas Day 1941," Kagome crossed her arms with a shrug, "Steve was there."

Tony shook his head as he blinked in confusion, "you _married_ a guy when you're mom wasn't even born yet?"

"Relax, obviously not too much was screwe—"

Kagome jerked back, a biting sensation tearing through her shoulder as the coffeepot shattered behind her.

Clint dove for her, yanking her down under cover as a mug behind where her head had been seconds ago shattered. "Alright, here, you're going to be okay."

"Stark, 600 yards… 3 o'clock." He peered over the kitchenette counter, the man already in his latest armor as he moved through the shattered window.

"What wa—"

Clint pulled the towel back to gauge the wound before pressing it back to her shoulder, "you were shot."

"I've been shot before… I just…" Kagome trailed off, looking down at the growing red stain on her sweatshirt. Natasha crouched around the corner, her own gun drawn and ready to fire as she provided them cover, "was it clean?"

"Yeah," Clint peered over Kagome's shoulder, pressing on both sides of the hole. "We have to get her somewhere else."

Natasha nodded, glancing over her shoulder, "the guys are already in pursuit…"

"I'm okay, I just need to…" Kagome raised a hand shakily, pulling the towel down and grimacing at the bloodied hole. 'Why isn't it working?'

"Alright, come on. We have to get you out of here," Clint pressed the towel back to the injury, "we good?"

Natasha nodded, slowly standing as her eyes swept the room, "Jarvis, is the building on lockdown?"

"No Ms. Roman…" the AI trailed off, static coming through the speakers before growing quiet.

"Perfect," Kagome grunted as Clint helped her to her feet, shuffling with him towards the elevator.

His eyes locked on something in the corner, his jaw tightening as his grip tightened on the woman's waist beside him, "Nat check that corner."

The red head pointed her obediently, her eyesight may not have been as good as Barton's but she could see the bulky shadow in the one dark corner of the room, "think it could be an ambush."

"Yeah… alright kid, we're going to take care of this. Try not to bleed out," Barton released his hold on her as she pressed the towel into her shoulder.

Kagome moved back as the two assassins stepped forward, furrowing her brow as she tried to bring her miko to the surface again. 'I don't understand… why the hell isn't it working?'

Barton lifted his own gun, swearing under his breath as the power flickered out and casting them into darkness.

"How are those eyes now, Barton?" Kagome asked with a snort, she really shouldn't have been making a dig at him given the severity of the situation but she just couldn't pass it up.

"Still better than yours," Barton started moving forward, Natasha close behind as she glanced behind her at the priestess.

"Stark should be back soon, you okay?"

Kagome nodded, she didn't know the protocol for a power outage in the tower. Cap would have them doing a full sweep of the surrounding area multiple times over before allowing them to return.

She glanced over her shoulder at the broken window, her fingers twitching in the towel against her shoulder. She could drop the towel and grab her own gun strapped to her side—second nature at this point in her life—or she could wait for the two in front of her to make a move.

"Alright, come on out, we don't want to shoot you but we will." Clint snarled at the figure in the corner.

Natasha's finger squeezed before his, firing three shots into the corner as she inched forward, Clint grumbling behind her as he closed in behind her.

Natasha poked the unmoving figure with the end of her pistol, "it's not a body, well... not a real one, why does Stark have a mannequin in here?"

"Probably one of those things we're not supposed to ask about," Clint mumbled.

Kagome moved back slowly to the couch as she turned to look out of the window; scanning the sky for Iron Man, she was starting to feel the effects of blood loss and it scared her. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this scared she would die, but to die from bleeding out, Kagome laughed softly, 'I really thought it would be something dangerous.'

"Kagome, back off that edge." Clint barked at her.

The priestess turned with a frown, she wasn't that close, "I'm not going to fling myself off the edge, calm down."

"Is it still not working?" Natasha asked moving closer as she holstered her weapon.

Kagome shook her head, the red head pulling her phone from her pocket and finding Stark's name, "come and sit."

She moved away as she lowered her voice, speaking quickly to the man on the other end as her eyes darted to the woman. Kagome removed the towel again, staring at the wound and willing her miko to come to her aid.

"I have to go down and find Banner, only the top five floors are cut off from power and comms. Stark is on his way." Natasha pocketed her phone, already striding for the stairs.

Kagome shifted on the couch, struggling to keep her breathing even as her eyes drooped heavily. Clint settled in next to her, holding a clean towel in place of the bloodied one, "you alright, kid?"

"Call me 'kid' again Clinton… I changed your diapers," Kagome chuckled, groaning as the pain finally started shooting through her arm, "sorry I was useless."

Clint's eyes widened as he mumbled a muffled 'yes ma'am' before pressing on the towel harder. "Nothing to apologize for, can't tell you how many times I've been in your position," He glanced up as Iron Man landed, his armored feet clinking against the tile as he made his way forward.

"We couldn't find anything, Rogers is doing another sweep and should be on his way. Power should be kicking back on in a few minutes." He gently picked Kagome up, making his way back to the window and firing the thrusters in his feet.

"Hold on, al—"

Tony looked over his shoulder at the flickering thruster, jerking to the side as it faded out, "we're going down."

Kagome's eyes widened he was coasting low enough that he dropped her to the concrete bridge and landed messily, his helmet retracting as he assessed the damage under the light. A familiar tingling washing over Kagome as her miko awoke and began mending her flesh, making her look at it in confusion. 'What's going on?'

"Tony?"

"It's done, been shot out. I'll have to call for another suit. Are you okay?" he moved forward, angling her enough to see where the bullet wound once was with a nod, "why wasn't it working?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know, that's never happened before."

Her cerulean eyes glanced around, recognizing her surroundings easily. They were atop the Gapstow Bridge, her favorite running trail for a reason… both turned to look in the direction of Hulk's echoing roar, "you should go help."

"Are you crazy? You're obviously someone's target, I'm not leaving you alone."

" _Sir, Hulk is nearing Columbia University and is enraged. Shall I send the Mk 56 to you?"_

Tony huffed and agreed placing his metal hands on Kagome's shoulders, "stick to the shado—"

"I'm an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. do you really think I don't know how to be stealthy? That's 90% of my job," Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly, thankful Central Park was deserted for the most part.

"Alright, straight back to the tower. Do you have your gun?" Tony asked, his eyes darting to the holster on her hip with a nod of approval.

"Go, before Hulk destroys something."

Tony stepped back, the suit opening to release him as the new one hovered nearby and allowed him entrance, "straight back."

Kagome watched him streak across the sky, footsteps behind her drawing a glance over her shoulder, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as the body walked forward silently. Cerulean eyes narrowed as metal glinted as the man walked around the streetlamp, 'gun?'

Her fingers twitched over her pistol that was never too far from her side, drawing it silently and holding it steady, "stop or I'll shoot."

The man stopped at the junction of the bridge and walkway, illuminated fully by the light he stood under. Kagome swallowed hard, his entire face covered with dark goggles and a mask, a metal arm drawing her attention.

'This guy… looks like he's ready for war,' her eyes skimmed the weapons she could see, but what did he have in his pockets? He lifted his metal arm, Kagome stiffening at the gun he pointed at her chest.

Kagome fired off three shots, the man using his metal arm to block the bullets before firing off one of his own in return. The priestess ducked squeezing the trigger before darting forward. Once more, the man blocked the shot and caught her foot as she aimed a kick for his head.

With a grunt, Kagome shoved off from the ground and caught him against the lower part of his mask. Her foot throbbed at the contact, dropping as he released her and stumbled at the contact. She lifted her gun again, inching around slowly, "we good? Are we going to keep this going?"

He shoved off from the side of the bridge, knocking the gun from her hand and bringing a knife from overhead. Kagome grabbed his wrist as he forced her down, easily overpowering her as he pressed the knife closer to her chest.

" _Come on baby, you can do better than that."_

Kagome's eyes widened as Bucky's voice floated through her mind; with a grunt she wedged her knee between them and began pressing up. She snaked her left hand around his wrist and jerked, rolling as she brought her right elbow up and caught him across the face. She scrambled to her feet, casting a glance at her pistol behind the dark clad man and shook her head; she wasn't going to attempt to get it back now.

The knife blade glinted in the streetlight as he lunged for her, moving to swipe it across her chest. Kagome jerked back, stumbling over her feet and bracing herself as she tucked her body and rolled backwards. He was on her in an instant, grabbing her by the forearm and wrenching her forward; Kagome felt a pop in her shoulder, moving her free arm up to block his punch.

He spun her quickly and shoved her back, her teeth gritting as pain exploded behind her eyes at the force. Kagome felt him on top of her, pinning her lower body to the ground with his before cracking her cerulean eyes open and waiting for the impact of his raised fist. He unclenched his fingers, lowering her hand slowly and gripping the silver pendant around her neck. His thumb brushed the lid of her locket, seeming to examine it carefully behind his mask.

Kagome willed her miko forward, frowning when it slowly simmered against the call. It flared slightly, enough to ease the pain in her head before once more disappearing. Metal fingers closed around his goggles and pulled them from his face, leaving the mask to cover the lower half as he leaned in to examine the trinket in his hand.

Kagome inhaled slowly, watching him carefully as his eyes flickered with some internal battle.

"Get off her!"

The man dropped the locket around her neck and sprang to his feet, his fingers curling around the vibranium weapon before flinging it back. Steve slid back at the impact, inching forward and moving to pick up Kagome's discarded weapon. They sized each other up before the man above Kagome turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"You alright?" the blonde helped her up, handing her weapon back. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted the bullet hole was healed. Steve didn't think he'd be able to forgive himself if something happened to her too…

"I'm fine… pride took a beating more than my body," Kagome dusted herself off with a huff. Her shoulder was sore, and she still had a headache, but the pain wasn't as bad as it was earlier.

Steve stared off in the direction the other man disappeared in before glancing at the woman with a smug smirk, "who's the back alley hero now?"

"This isn't an alley." Kagome shot back quickly.

"Right, just seems the roles have reversed a little…" Steve dropped his head, kicking the discarded goggles with a frown. "Seems like it's starting again."

Kagome pulled her finger through her tangled tresses, moving to tuck the locket back under her sweatshirt, "yeah… I heard Bucky."

Steve looked alarmed at her soft voice, her statement bouncing around in his head confused, "like he sounded like Bucky?"

"No… the guy got me on my back and I heard him in my head…"

"Well, I guess he's still keeping his eye on you," Steve adjusted his shield on his arm better and moved in front of Kagome, bending down and glancing over his shoulder. "Hop on, I'm not going to make you walk when you're not wearing shoes."

Kagome jumped onto his back with an eye roll, locking her arms around his neck carefully, "thanks."

"Bucky… told me you guys were pregnant." Steve whispered the statement as he moved forward; he had been wanting to ask her about it since last year but never had the courage.

"We were," Kagome confirmed just as softly, "September 10, 1942... I named her Jayme."

"Jayme Barnes... I'm sorry he never got to be—"

"You keep saying that a lot, enough." Kagome swatted him in the chest lightly, readjusting her hold on him with a sigh. "You've worked with Rumlow?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think about him?" Kagome mumbled into his shoulder, guilt gnawing at her stomach. She shouldn't be discussing this with her dead husband's best friend.

Steve turned into the lobby of Avengers Tower, letting Kagome down gently and moving for the elevator, "he's alright. Hard worker, follows orders easily enough, he's the kind of guy you want on your side in a battle."

"Any good… non-military qualities?" Kagome leaned against the opposite side of the elevator, nibbling her lip gently.

"I just think he's a good guy," Steve shrugged.

Kagome nodded, pressing back into the glass wall as Steve moved to stand next to her.

"Not everyone is going to be Bucky… maybe you'll find the next best thing?" he offered carefully.

"I don't know…"

"It's been over 70 years for you, Kagome. You don't have to be alone forever," Steve shrugged, "just don't try to get me on any double dates… it didn't work the first time."

"I'm sorry that you never got to have your life with Peggy…" she had expressed her own sorrow to the woman right after the crash, she just couldn't recall saying it to Steve.

He shrugged, giving her a sad smile, "you didn't either."

"No, but we had a really great seven years." Kagome exhaled loudly, "we're a mess, Rogers."

Steve nodded in agreement as the doors opened, both making their way into the room and looking around. The emergency lights were on, casting the room in a dim glow.

"This was my favorite sweatshirt," Kagome looked mournfully down at the garment, tugging it over her head with a sigh and tossing it to the garbage, leaving her standing in her baggy sweatpants and tank top.

Steve recognized the oval against her chest immediately; Bucky had dragged him along to pick it out days before leaving for basic. "You still have it?"

Kagome glanced down at the pendant, "I still have all of it, I have everything in a small trinket box on my dresser."

Steve absently brushed against the pocket that held his compass with Peggy's picture in it, turning from the priestess to lean his shield against a wall. "You still look pretty exhausted, go get some rest."

Kagome knew better than to argue with him when he used his _Captain America voice_ and instead wished him a soft good night before complying with his order.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! I am in the process of revising from this chapter and on, the story wasn't progressing in the way I wanted it to and I have since changed the outline. I seemed to have lost the initial idea and hope I have gotten it back on track. I hope you all like the changes and please continue to read and support this. Thank you all so much! xoxo MoonlightsMadness**

"What was that? What was around that damned woman's neck that made you freeze up?" Alexander Pierce stalked into the room, anger radiating off of him in waves as he moved in front of the stoic Asset.

Rumlow glanced over, ripping the muzzle from the man's face and crossing his arms as he stepped back behind Pierce; their Asset never froze… he was a perfect killing machine. "He asked you a question."

"A necklace…" his voice broke softly on the last word, his brows furrowing. He had a faint tingling of recognition as his thumb brushed over the top of it, and the fire in the woman's eyes stirred something in his belly.

"Who is she?" he blinked when he realized he had spoken the words, throwing his shoulders back. He waited for the punishment, they didn't like when he started asking questions.

Pierce cocked his head slightly, bracing his legs apart more as he eyed him critically. He mulled over the question, cupping his chin thoughtfully, "she's the one that's going to help bring order to the world, whether or not she wants to."

"What's our plan of action, sir?" Rumlow tossed the mask to the side, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We'll proceed with your orders to Washington, I don't want to draw suspicions with Nick until the time draws closer that we have to take him out of the picture. Having Rogers and Higurashi together in the city will make things difficult to carry out our plans, we may have to change our targets up." Pierce turned to look at the double agent expectantly.

Rumlow inclined his head in recognition, "I understand."

Pierce gave him a sharp nod. "Excellent, we'll have to keep them apart."

"Rogers…?"

A flash of something stirred behind the asset's eyes, Pierce turning back to him and watching his face closely. Both men could see the wheels turning in the brunette's head, piecing something together he couldn't quite understand.

"I don't think we told you to speak, Asset." Rumlow growled. Blank chocolate eyes turned to him, flickering of pain peeking through as they stared at each other.

He averted his eyes quickly, dragging them up to Pierce as his heart hammered in his chest, "did I hurt her?"

Pierce's eyes widened, one meeting with Higurashi and he already needed his mind wiped. "Take care of this, Rumlow. When you're finished, have him wiped."

The older man started for the door, he'd give Rumlow fifteen minutes before sending the lab techs in to wipe the Asset.

Rumlow strode to a small table, pulling the drawer open and grabbing his brass knuckles. "You know, I think I might have a little fun with her first before fully handing her over. I can't tell you how many time's I've thought about her… screaming in pain, crying."

"Maybe if you're a good weapon, I'll even let you watch." He taunted the Asset softly, watching him clench his jaw as his hands fisted by his side even if he didn't know why the thought made him angry. "First, I'm going to take her to bed; then I'm going to crash her world."

The Asset moved forward, lifting his fist as Rumlow's connected with his jaw, "did you forget your place? How about I just remind you then?"

* * *

Kagome glanced down at the needle in her arm, watching Bruce draw her blood slowly, "you think whatever blocked me is still in my system?"

"Well, I don't think so. You healed—slowly, but you healed. I want to test the two bullet's I got from the wall and see how they react to you." he withdrew the needle, pressing a small square of gauze to her arm and turning to label the vials.

Kagome hopped from the chair, pulling her blazer on as she peered over his larger body curiously at his table, "am I finished?"

"Yeah, thank you. I should know something by the end of the day probably," the scientist moved across the lab, his head already wrapped up in work.

The priestess moved to pull her hair up in a ponytail, turning slowly and walking out of the room. He was worn from Hulking out the previous night, instead of sleeping he had gotten up early to help; she insisted it could wait, Bruce pressed that it was too urgent to ignore.

"Morning." She accepted the bagel Clint handed out to her looking around the living area. "Stark fixed this place quick."

Clint nodded, sliding the steaming mug of coffee forward and looking up, "yeah, up all night fixing it. He was heading to bed when Nat and Rogers were walking out."

"Where'd they go so early?" her tongue darted out to lick the cream cheese off the side, rolling the taste on her tongue before taking a bite.

"Fury called them in, I guess an important thing came up." Clint shrugged, leaning against the counter and watching Kagome sharply, "you okay?"

Kagome shrugged chewing her bagel carefully before taking a swig of coffee, "reminds me of December 1941… bunch of Russians were after my head. Want to guess who they worked for?"

"Hydra's gone though right? That's what ma said."

The priestess sighed, shoving her breakfast food away from her slightly, "yeah, that's what I thought too when she asked about it. Not like I haven't been wrong before."

"But why now? What are they after?" Clint asked.

Kagome stretched and scratched the side of her face, "the Shikon probably… I thought when Steve did his dramatic crash landing that would be the end of it."

"Even if I thought Hydra was still around, I wouldn't have told your mother… Jayme didn't deserve that."

Clint's eyes softened, "well… if you ever need to get away you can always come to the… place." The sniper lowered his voice and glanced at Jarvis' camera on the wall. He didn't need that getting out.

Kagome laughed and slipped her shoes on, "thank you. You remind me of him sometimes…"

She watched Clint carefully, her cerulean eyes taking him in the way she always did when she reminisced.

"I know," Clint ducked his head bashfully, patting his pockets to ensure he had everything before walking for the elevator with the woman. He didn't know why, but every time Kagome brought it up he felt like he had to prove himself more, like he had something to live up to.

"I'll tell you though… if he had his way, you probably wouldn't be using a bow," a smile stretched across her face as she leaned back, turning her head to look at the dirty haired blonde.

"Grampy had a real big issue with them didn't he?"

Kagome snorted, "well, he acknowledged that I was better with a bow then a rifle, they just weren't effective enough for him. His personal preference for weapons more straight forward, the more ammo you can carry the better your weapon; you can't infuse a bullet with miko energy the same way you can with an arrow."

"Yeah… but that was before Stark got ahold of them and made them into deadly mini lightning bolts." Clint sniffed, "Grampy wouldn't be saying that if he could see them now."

"He probably would." Kagome rolled her eyes; Bucky would still have went to his grave defending his weapon choice against hers.

Clint ducked into Starbucks, Kagome right beside him as they stood in line, "hey… have you ever thought about what Stark's face would look like if I called him great-grampy?"

Kagome pursed her lips; Stark still didn't know that she knew, that it had been a few years since her mother let slip on the phone about their tryst at a Halloween party. "Mmm… keep it to yourself, that would make Christmas a little awkward."

They ordered quickly, Clint turning a smug grin to her as he flashed his S. .L.D. badge and collected his discount, "Christmas is already awkward."

Kagome nodded quickly, he wasn't wrong. Last year ended with the kitchen at the tower on fire and Kagome out to find a pizzeria open because Thor wanted to try his hand at cooking the turkey. That was the day they learned not to let the God of Thunder touch the bigger appliances.

"Alright… no more of this. We can do this another time," Kagome ordered quickly, seamlessly shifting her attitude from his elder to his younger co-worker. They had their roles they had to play; there was no room for slipping up.

Clint nodded obediently, taking their orders and handing her the coffee she ordered, slipping through the rush and out onto the street, "let's go see what chaos awaits."

Fury was waiting for the pair at the entrance to the building, holding out a file to Barton, "this needs your immediate attention."

"Understood," Barton disappeared into the crowd of agents, folder tucked under his arm without a backwards glance.

"I have something completely different in mind for you, it's not one of your usual missions, this is a little more… safe?" Fury gestured for the priestess to walk with him, tucking his hands behind his back as he maneuvered through the throngs of people.

Kagome followed along, his silence unnerving her after the night she had. Fury allowed her entrance into his office first, following after and shutting the door, "I wanted to talk to you where it's a little quieter. I've been approached by the Smithsonian about a Captain America exhibit and asked for one of my people to oversee it and of course I thought who better to do that than his one time handler?"

The nickname made Kagome groan inwardly, 70 years later and she still had it following her around. Fury's words finally sank in and she perked slightly, "the Smithsonian?"

"That's right, you were the first person that came to mind when they brought it to my attention. What do you think want to help build the Captain America exhibit?" Fury asked.

"I would love that!" the excitement in her voice made him chuckle. "Alright then Agent, I'll call and tell them the news. You have to go and get everything ready for your travel. I'll see you in Washington."

* * *

Kagome tugged another box down from the shelf, cutting the tape and rifling through the first few files before shoving it to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the box Howard had, the one with the blueprints for Cap's shield. You know which one that is?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the billionaire as he moved into the room and looked around.

Tony pulled a box from under the bottom shelf and kicking it forward to her, "that one. Are you sure you want to go to Washington now? I mean isn't it a bad idea after last night?"

"I'm not going to be Rapunzel trapped in the tower for the rest of my life… It's only 4 and a half hours away, I'll be surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and I won't be getting shot at in a museum."

Kagome hefted the dusty box into her arms and brushed past the man, striding for the elevator, "and you'll probably have eyes on me because it's you."

Tony nodded with a shrug, she wasn't wrong… "okay, fine… I'll let you go—"

"Let me go? This is no different than if I was being sent to a different country for work."

"I'll let you go _if_ you live in the condo I have down there. It's in walking distance to everything you need and a ten-minute drive to the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. You also have to promise no boys because this isn't a fantasy island." Tony ticked off his conditions slowly, he didn't need her acting how he did all those years. Especially now that there was talks of a guy potentially being in the picture, he made a mental note to check out this Rumlow guy later.

"Well damn, you just ruined my plans for an orgy." Kagome grunted, setting the box down and moving to the Avengers main floor. Stark continued trailing after, ignoring the comment with an annoyed huff, she had a good head on her shoulders, he didn't think she was serious.

Kagome grabbed the suitcase by her bedroom door, looking at the small packed box on her desk as Tony swooped it into his arms. "Come on kid, I just don't want you safe…"

"I know, and I appreciate It." she acknowledged his need.

Tony followed her back into the elevator, shifting the box in his hands, "if you need anything, you make sure to call me. If you feel threatened, you call me. if someone so much as looks at you funny, you—"

"Call you… I got it. You do know Steve's going to be there too right, he'll be watching my back when he can." Kagome made her way to the end of the garage where her car sat, rolling her suitcase along behind her.

Tony pulled the back door open, sliding the box on the seat before going back to retrieve the other one. "Yeah, and I'm telling you to call me if something happens. I don't like you going off after what happened last night."

He pulled the keys to the mentioned condo from his pocket after sliding the second box in the back, jingling them in front of the exasperated priestess as she took them and shoved them in her pocket. "You—you do realize I'm 25 and not a little kid anymore, right?"

"Yeah well… you're still my little kid," Tony ducked his head as he mumbled the words. He looked at her and still saw the little kid with pigtails chasing butterflies on the shrine grounds when he came to visit.

Kagome stopped flipping her car keys and sighed, he wasn't as bad a father as he saw himself… not that she was easy to parent in recent years. She wrapped her arms around his ribs quickly, pressing against him as he stiffened and gave her a gentle hug back, "I'll call you when I stop."

"Good, now get going before traffic gets too heavy. Let me know when the exhibit opens, I'll be the first in line." Tony rubbed the back of his neck as he shut the back door. Kagome sliding into the driver's side and rolling the window down before buckling in as the engine roared to life.

"Rhodey in Washington?" she asked casually.

Tony shrugged as he pushed the door shut, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I don't know why you think I would know that."

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes, "right… I'll tell him 'hi' for you then."

Tony smirked and stepped back as she began pulling away, a slight wave as she merged into traffic before pulling out his phone and opening an app before nodding in approval, the little red dot blinked at a four-way, inching forward. He closed the app and turned on his heel, moving for the elevator and shoving his phone in his pocket. He'd have to make a call to Rhodey to meet her at the condo, show her around; he didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep her safe after the incident on the helicarrier and finding their weapons.

'I still have those blueprints to show Fury anyway… I can take a trip earlier than I planned to.' Tony mused with a nod, just to make sure she was settling in of course.


	23. Chapter 23

"Thank you again for this Director Fury, I didn't even think about adding any videos." Kagome tapped the film on her lap before standing.

Fury inclined his head, "well, that thing hasn't seen the light of day in decades. The public would probably be better suited seeing it instead of sitting in storage for the rest of eternity. Speaking of, I've cleared you to access the archives for whatever you need."

Kagome nodded, smiling brightly as she made for the door, "thank you again for the opportunity for this sir."

"I can't wait to see it. I've already heard some good things about what you've got planned." The Director nodded to himself as she left, yeah he had picked the right person to head the development of the exhibit. She seemed a lot happier than in recent years.

"Guys move, pretty lady coming down the hall."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the order as she approached the elevator, Jack Rollins eyeing her in amusement as he tipped an imaginary hat to her, "I didn't realize S.T.R.I.K.E. was on this floor too."

"No, the meeting rooms are though," Rumlow jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

Kagome hummed with a nod, she bristled slightly as Rollins whispered something in Rumlow's shoulder and his eyes darted to her before stepping back with a smirk. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, filing into the elevator with the small team. She had never been in such close proximity to this many of the team before without Clint or Steve around.

"Agent Higurashi, we're all going to lunch you want to join us?" one of the other guys piped up.

Kagome shook her head slowly, "thanks for the invite but I think I'm just going to stay here this time. Give you boys a chance to gossip and what have you."

Chuckles erupted behind her as she waved her hand flippantly, "Agent Rumlow was hoping you'd come."

Rumlow cast a glare over his shoulder, silencing the voice and turning to the blushing woman beside him, "ignore them, don't know when to keep their mouths shut."

Kagome nodded and moved forward as the doors opened, Rumlow hanging back and gently grabbing her arm, "sure you don't want to come? It'll be fun."

"I'm sure, thank you; you enjoy your group outing with your favorite guys."

Rumlow snorted and glanced over his shoulder before turning back, "maybe you and I can get together later?"

Kagome raked a hand through her hair as she pursed her lips; Steve had said he wasn't a bad guy. She shifted slightly, if Steve had given a guy the green light how bad could he really be; not like she had to marry him but maybe giving him that one date he wanted would be enough.

"Yeah, maybe…"

* * *

The end of the pen tapped gently against the notebook as Kagome stared at the page, the curator had given her a wide leash when it came to designing the entirety of the Captain America exhibit at Director Fury's word. They had been impressed with her ideas that she initially brought to the table and it was a good way for her to loose herself.

"Seat taken?"

Cerulean eyes blinked in surprise as Rumlow filled the seat across from her, setting his food down gently and smiling, "what?"

"Didn't you go out with your team?"

"I see them all of the time."

Kagome flipped her notebook closed and slid it into her oversized purse, "anything to make sure I took you up on your offer."

Rumlow shrugged, he needed her to trust him; to lower her guard enough that he could ask about the jewel without drawing attention. Pierce was breathing down his neck over their Assets failed attempt of bringing her down and with their takeover of _Project Insight_ slowly becoming more than idea with Stark dropping off blueprints for the triskelion Fury wanted to build, they needed the trinket to finish the plan to ensure the world bowed to them. "Well, you haven't gotten up yet."

"True… So you all live together or something?" she nibbled on a fry from her plate. She could make small talk until it didn't look like she was attempting to get away from him, years of keeping to herself have really done a number on her social skills with people outside of her circle.

"Might as well, we're all on the same floor in the same apartment building. Makes it easier if we're all called in for a last minute thing," the explanation made a small smile dance along her face.

A giggle tore from her throat as she wiped her hands, "sounds more like a sleepover. Do you French braid Brody's hair too?"

Rumlow let a lazy smile cross his face, "why don't you come over and see?"

Kagome tossed her hair over her shoulder before moving to pull it into a ponytail at the implication behind his words. Her eyes shifted to the side as she glanced around at the people milling about the cafeteria. "I should go."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kagome shook her head, "I uh… I just—"

"Got it, bad breakup?"

A dry laugh tore from her mouth as she ducked her head, she wished that was all it was. "No, I just… I don't—"

Rumlow eyed her carefully, his brow arching as he sat back. This was going to be harder than he thought; she was good at keeping herself from getting close to anyone. "Relax, I'm not going to bite you."

The priestess brought her head up, an apologetic smile on her face as she nodded. Her brows furrowed as she looked down at her mostly untouched food, how was this so hard? Just because she was the Shikon Miko didn't mean she couldn't be happy… she huffed angrily under her breath, had Odin cursed her on top of everything else he made her go through?

"You good?"

Kagome snapped her gaze to the concerned male with a sigh, "I'm fine… Listen, I'm sure you're great but you don't want to get involved with me."

Rumlow shifted waiting patiently for her to continue, the woman moved her tray to the side and braced her arms on the table.

"I've got a lot of baggage and no guy deserves that."

The S.T.R.I.K.E. commander climbed to his feet as she did, following after to take care of their trays and pulling up next to her as she began walking to the parking garage. "I like a challenge."

"I'm not a challenge… more like a train wreck waiting to happen." Kagome mumbled. She dug through her purse and pulled her keys out, twirling them on her finger absently as she headed for her car.

Rumlow leaned against her car, Kagome mimicking him and crossing her arms, "you're determined to keep me away aren't you?"

"It's better in the long run, I'm not—I haven't exactly had a normal life." Kagome wrinkled her nose that was putting it mildly.

"Anyone that works at S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't exactly have the most normal upbringing."

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

Rumlow smirked, "only after you let me take you on a real date. If you still don't want to see me then we part as friends."

'Friends…' Kagome sighed, she had plenty of those, "you know, I'm pretty sure us having lunch was a date. It was just the two of us after all."

Rumlow shoved off from the car and stepped closer, his hand cradling the back of her head as his lips ghosted over hers. "You're call then… friends or what?"

Kagome froze as a familiar warmth spreading through her body as she stepped back, "um… I don't—I don't go fast or anything… slow."

"Yes ma'am."

 _"Yes ma'am."_

The echo in her mind had her turning quickly out of his hold, what the hell was wrong with her? Was this what it was like to be crazy?

"I have to go," she mumbled quickly.

Rumlow stepped back with a nod and smug smile, "I'll call you."

The priestess ducked into her car and inched out of her spot, watching the man's retreating form heading back into the building as she maneuvered the garage slowly. Her eyes threatened to spill over with tears as she slid her sunglasses on and began along the long drive to the main road, why was she still feeling so much guilt?

* * *

Tony lifted up a corner of a paper on the coffee table, glancing around the living room. It was like a tornado had swept through and blanketed the room in old documents, books and pictures. Kagome had the same organizational skills he had… none.

The knob twisting drew his attention, meeting Kagome in the front hall with a lifted brow before noticing the red that rimmed her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… What are you doing here, I've only been gone a week." Kagome swung her bag from her shoulder and settled it against the wall. She didn't need to tell him, the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. building probably already knew with the amount of security cameras installed. Stark would be getting a phone call from at least four different people about it.

"Bruce made an updated version of the serum that cancels out your power in case you get shot again. It works faster." Tony handed the vial over gently, watching as she shoved it in her purse.

Kagome stood from the bag, "I doubt that's the only reason you're here."

Tony nodded as he pointed into the kitchen at the box on the table, "I found that and thought you might want to see inside, it looked pretty sentimental. I also am having Cap's old bike taken out of storage and flown down as promised."

"Thank you," Kagome tore the tape from the top and opened the lid. A small box lay on top and she looked at it softly, "I haven't seen these in years."

She brushed the dust off and wiped her hands on her pants before setting it down and opening the lid. She recognized the writing immediately and pulled the top envelope out, "where did you find these?"

"An old box in storage."

"I put them altogether in one of my desk drawer's back at the S.S.R.'s HQ, I don't know how I didn't grab them when I left." She mused softly. Kagome tugged the paper free, moving through the condo silently as she unfolded the paper and climbed onto her bed. She kicked her heels off, sliding back and settling against the headboard.

 _My Dearest Sweetheart, September 18, 1942_

 _War sounds a lot more fun when you're a kid playing on the streets with your friends. I don't know how you did it darling, but I have a new respect for you, this isn't easy and for you to do it as long as you have... Well, you're even more amazing than I already knew. The sounds of gunfire is what puts us to sleep and it's our alarm clock, the Nazis aren't giving us much of a break on the front lines, you kill one and ten more come flying out of the woods. I've got a good group of guys watching my back, I don't think I could ask for more than that._

 _It's starting to get colder out, the foxholes we sleep in are nothing compared to being wrapped in your arms. When it starts getting too hard out here, I pull your picture out of my pocket and your smile keeps me going, because that means I'm one more day closer to you. I can't wait to see you sweetheart, you mean so much more to me than I think you even realize._

 _You know, it was brought to my attention we never got a honeymoon. Where would you like to go, doll? Name it and we'll be on the first train, of course I have no intention of letting you leave the bed for the first day… or two… we have some time to make up for and I intend to do just that._

 _I love you, darling._

 _Bucky_

Kagome held the letter to her chest tightly, drawing her knees up and shutting her eyes. Setting the paper to the side, she slid from the bed and made her way through the condo to the kitchen.

"Why is this fridge filled with pizza? That's not a healthy way to survive; do you even own any fruits or vegetables? Why are you crying?" Tony's eyes widened as she brushed a hand across her eyes and sniffed.

"I miss Bucky."

Tony racked his brain quickly, "Bucky… he was the husband?"

Kagome moved forward with a nod, "I want him back. He wasn't supposed to die!"

"Come here, kid… I'm sorry." Tony wrapped his arms around Kagome, her tears falling on his shirt heavily. "You haven't really dealt with this have you?"

"I did though! Every time I looked at—" Kagome pulled back and stopped herself, Jayme's name on the tip of her tongue.

"Looked at whom?"

"Jayme."

Tony shrugged, was he supposed to know that name? "Who?"

Kagome moved to the table and pulled the box down to the floor before collapsing in a chair. The little box full of letter's drew her eye and she pulled it closer, playing with the top envelope as she attempted to form an answer that wouldn't put him in the hospital. "She was um… well, she's Jayme… Barnes. She was—she was our daughter, mine and Bucky's obviously."

She stole a glance up at Stark, cupping his chin as he stared at her; his rigid stance told her he wasn't happy, eyes panicking at what she had told him. "You had a kid? Why the hell didn't you—who…? I'm a—anything else you want to tell me?"

"Barton's your Great-Grandson?" Kagome whispered the admission, biting the inside of her cheek and shifting in her chair.

Tony dragged a hand over his face slowly, "you're telling me Barton is my… okay this is okay."

He moved to the chair opposite her, silence overtaking the pair as the words sunk in fully. "Suddenly the idea that you bring guys over seems pretty reasonable because, honestly you never had that chance to be rebellious and do that so... Not like I have to worry about being a grandparent yet anymore, you had a kid?"

"You're taking this worse than I thought you would," Kagome exhaled sharply.

"Sorry, no I'm not sorry I guess; I don't know, maybe I am."

"Do I need to call Pepper? I think I broke you…" Kagome tilted her head slightly; he was starting to worry her. She knew the news wouldn't go over well with him, but the way he was dwelling on it… he was going to have a heart attack if he didn't stop.

"No, no I don't need to talk to Pepper about you being… I think I'm going to call Rhodey tonight, are you—you're not crying anymore so that's good. You uh… are you okay?"

"Are you?" Kagome countered.

Tony nodded quickly, setting his hand on top of hers before pulling away and replacing it with a pat, "fine, I'll be fine. Listen, tonight uh… later if you're feeling up to it maybe you could tell me about Jay… Jayme, yes."

"Stark, you don't have to—"

"No, no I had a son-in-law and a grandkid and now Barton's family more than in just a dysfunctional kind of way so that's fun." Tony exhaled and nodded as he climbed to his feet. "Alright, so I want to give you a curfew if you go out tonight but I feel like I'd be talking to younger me and you aren't going to listen but what the hell, 11 o'clock."

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly; this was why she never told him anything he didn't take news well when it concerned herself. She should have kept her mouth shut, "do you have to go?"

"What do you mean?" Tony finally looked at her and crossed his arms.

"I could use some advice too… and you're so ready to just run out and leave."

Tony moved back to the chair he vacated and lowered himself slowly, what else could she want to talk about? Asking him for advice wasn't the best idea, he wasn't good at those kind of talks anymore than the one he just had. "What do you need help with?"

"There's this guy at work—"

"The Rumlow guy Natasha mentioned?"

Kagome's silence made him nod in understanding, pulling up something on his phone and reading it off, "he's alright. Credit score is good, never had any warrants for his arrest or run-ins with the law, he knows at least three different combat techniques, S.T.R.I.K.E. commander for four years taking over for Barton, lives two blocks away in room 104."

Kagome's eyes flicked down to the phone as Tony scrolled slowly before tucking it away, "did you… you did a background check on him?"

"Of course. Listen, if I had to hand pick someone for you to be with it'd be that guy, he'd probably keep you safe in his sleep. Which will not happen for another five years, I need to get used to being a grandparent before anymore make an appearance." Tony nodded, "Barnes isn't coming back kid, you have to move on at some point."

"I know, I just don't know why it's so hard for me to move on." Kagome fiddled with the top envelope in the small box.

"I don't either, but it's obvious you two loved each other and like Rogers said, he'd want you to be happy."

Kagome pursed her lips and nodded, they weren't wrong. "Thanks, Stark."

"I want to meet him first, before you go out with him. I have to make sure he's as good in person as he is on paper." Tony sent a tight smile at the woman in front of him, he's call Rhodey later; Kagome needed him right now.


	24. Chapter 24

**October 2014**

Kagome groaned as she stole another glance at her watch, tossing her hair in a messy bun before throwing the door to the bathroom open. A grumble from her bed made her roll her eyes, diving onto the mattress and leaning over the man for her discarded shoes.

"Some of us have to work today, don't grumble at me." she snorted, sitting up with her footwear.

"I do too, later."

Kagome hummed and moved away, a hand on her wrist pulling her back to the blankets, "I have to go Brock I'm already late."

"In a minute, I didn't think you were going to fall asleep in the middle of the movie. On top of me no less, not exactly what I had in mind when you asked me to stay over." Rumlow covered her body with his; pressing light kisses to her neck with a smirk.

Kagome tilted her head away slightly, she knew exactly what he had in mind and as much as her body screamed for more intimate touches than she had allowed she wasn't going to give in. She shifted beneath him, pulling her arm free and pressing against his chest, "I told you I'm not ready for that."

"And I'm respecting that," Rumlow pushed himself up, Kagome scooting back and climbing from the bed.

Kagome nodded as she wrung her hands together and turned for the door. She could hear him following behind her down the hall, "I have a feeling it's going to be a busy night, I don't think I'll be free for a while."

"First day back doing real work, Director Fury's going to be putting you back to it."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "yeah, I'll probably be out in the field in no time."

Rumlow turned her gently; his patience was holding out well against her for the last year, but he was no closer to getting his hands on the jewel then he was years ago when he was given the assignment. It was frustrating.

"Call in sick today, let's stay in." he walked her back to the wall, his fingers gently pulling her shirt up and kneading her skin, "I'll call in too."

Kagome bit her lip and tilted her head back, if that wasn't a tempting offer… she swallowed hard and watched him kneel in front of her, his eyes level with the scar on her hip as he traced it lightly, "what's this?"

"I grew up on a shrine, I had a mishap with an ancient weapon when I was younger," the lie rolled off of her tongue easily. She didn't know what it was about Brock Rumlow that had her keeping the truth to herself, keeping her walls higher than she had with any other person.

"I'll bet you have some stories, I heard one on a mission; it was about a necklace I think? Granted the user power and was also able to grant a single wish?" he kissed his way up her body, allowing her shirt to fall back down.

Kagome moaned softly into his mouth as his knee wedged between hers. She pushed him back gently, "that's the Shikon no Tama; I know that one."

"Is that what it does?" Rumlow pressed, unwinding her hair tie and allowing her tresses to fall around her shoulders.

"Yeah, something like that. I really have to go…" Kagome tapped her watch, and quickly fumbled out from the cage he had made and danced away from his reaching arm. She opened the door, swinging her purse on her shoulder and darting her eyes to the opening with a soft smile.

Rumlow slid his boots on and bent down to tie them with a roll of his eyes, if he could just get her to elaborate more on that jewel's whereabouts he could stop the charade. "Kicking me out, Agent Higurashi?"

"You know how Tony is about people being here without me," Kagome shut the door behind him and locked the door before making for her car.

"That's it? No good-bye kiss or anything?" Rumlow toyed with her hair tie as he leaned against the car door, drawing her gaze to his as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"I have to go," Kagome pressed, tugging the elastic from his hands and opening the door before sliding into the seat. She waved before sliding her sunglasses on and turning down the street, missing the way Rumlow's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed before making his way to his apartment.

* * *

Kagome knocked on Fury's door, pulling her hair back into a messy bun as she tried to calm her breathing from sprinting down the hall. She straightened her shirt before entering at his voice and stepping inside, "I am _so_ sorry I'm late, sir. I have no excuse, this will not happen again."

"Sit down, Agent Higurashi." Fury waved off her apology, shooting her a glance as if to say he knew exactly what had kept her late. "I'm happy to have you back in the office, it's not the same sharing you with the Smithsonian. Congratulations by the way, it's been a huge success."

Kagome inclined her head slightly, "thank you sir, it was quite the experience and I'll forever be thankful to have been apart of it. I don't deserve all of the praise though, the curator's at the Smithsonian deserve more for allowing my creativity full reign." She had shed more tears than possible over the exhibit then she cared to admit to for the friends she had taken for granted.

Fury tapped a paper on his desk and tilted his head, "I'm declining your leave again."

"You said after the exhibit ope—"

"I know what I said, when you get home you need to open this and then destroy it." Fury handed over a sealed envelope his visible eye hardening and silencing her quickly.

Kagome took the offered envelope, shoving it in her purse and turning back to the man in front of her. "What's going on?"

"You'll know, now then, why don't you take a personal day?" Fury suggested easily.

Kagome looked down at the envelope in her hands and lifted her eyes, unease filling her as her leg began bouncing nervously. "Is something happening?"

Fury leaned forward, "go home, Kagome and be careful."

Kagome inhaled sharply, he never used her name and telling her to be careful…

The priestess nodded and stood from the chair slowly, her grip on the envelope tightening as she made her way for the door. Her mind was reeling, there hadn't been any more incidents like her last night in New York but the way Fury looked at her, and the order to destroy the papers inside were making her sick with worry. It felt familiar, the feeling she always she had before a big battle… when she knew something was wrong but she couldn't quite place her finger on what exactly it was.

She slipped the file into her bag, stealing a concerned glance back at her boss and stepping into the hall as she shut the door behind her. Her fingers clutched the strap tightly, her knuckles turning white as she turned, stiffening as the S.T.R.I.K.E. team moved towards her for the meeting room just beyond Fury's door.

Kagome pressed against the wall, keeping her eyes down before jerking them up and forcing a smile the same way she always did if she saw them at work. Rumlow sent a smirk in her direction before continuing on, the other guys keeping their gaze trained ahead, their faces blank.

She pressed the button for the garage and leaned back, worrying her lip as she tapped her fingers against the glass behind her. Kagome tugged her keys from her purse, eyeing the envelope before pulling it out, her heels clicking on the concrete as she hurried for her car and jumping into the driver's seat and locking the doors.

Trembling fingers pulled the tape off and tore into the paper, tugging the paper out along with the stack behind it and attempting to calm her breathing as she read it.

 _I didn't want to have this overheard, Hydra has infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. You've been through this before, pack a bag and go to the Washington Convention Center. Don't trust anyone._

Kagome flipped the page under the packet, flipping the first one as her breath hitched, a photocopied stack of a file, classified stamped over the top of each page. "Bucky…?"

She knew enough Russian to get by in a simple conversation, deciding it would be a good idea to have that in her wheelhouse after what happened during the war. Certain words jumped out at her, black and white pictures of a man almost unrecognizable, "Winter Soldier?"

Her stomach rolled, flipping the file closed and shoving it back in the envelope and shoving it into her purse. She turned the car on, pulling out of her space and driving through the garage, she wanted to ignore Fury's directions and just leave the way she had for centuries. How long could she keep that up for? Stark would have a squad of people scouring for her until she was found.

"Call Tony Stark." Her voice quivered as she held her phone up, the device connecting to the car radio as it rang.

" _What's up kid?"_

Kagome opened her mouth and shut it again, clearing her throat and hoping he couldn't hear the fear blossoming in her chest, "are you busy?"

" _Not anymore, aren't you supposed to be at work?"_

"I got a personal day… I uh—Clint called yesterday, he said you sent him another prototype." She rolled to a stop at a red light, rubbing her forehead. Bucky had shot her…

" _Yeah, I don't think he's appreciating them as much as you did."_

Kagome worried her lip, her eyes sweeping the street as she drove, "yeah, I didn't realize when you start having kids they start getting the good stuff... Any chance you could make me a new bow? No rush or anything, it's just been a while since you've given me one."

" _Sure, you want me to bring it down when I'm finished?"_

"No, you can just hold onto it. I'll be back in New York soon," she pulled into the driveway of the condo, disconnecting her phone from the car and holding it to her ear as she snatched her bag out of the passenger seat.

" _That's good to hear, everything okay?"_

Kagome unlocked the door and moved inside, grabbing the envelope from her purse as she dropped it to the floor, "yeah. I have to go, I didn't realize how much laundry I've been neglecting."

She ended the call and slid the device into her back pocket, she was a professional runner… she could pack the essentials with both eyes closed. The envelope landed on the bed where the priestess tossed it as she dropped to her knees and pulled out her duffel bag, her drawer of undergarments loaded into the bag first before moving for the closet.

A sigh passed her lips as she grabbed her clothing in her arms and dumped them on the bed. Her eyes shifted back to the envelope and reached for it, pulling the file back out and flipping through. She perched back on the bed and pursed her lips bringing on paper closer to distinguish the picture, was that Natasha?

Kagome shoved the papers back in the envelope, tossing it into the side panel on the bag and turning for the clothes, she didn't have time to worry about that yet. Later, when she knew what the hell was going on. She was sure she packed in record time, bending down and picking Fury's fallen note up and shoving it inside before pulling the zipper closed.

The priestess exhaled sharply, hefting the bag through the house and dropping it by the door. "Kind of like you never stopped running, eh Higurashi?" She mumbled the question to herself, hands on her hips as she looked down at the bag. Fury said to not trust anyone… including him? Few people knew where the jewel was, Kagome rubbed her side, how long was she going to be able to keep this up now?

She jumped and dropped her hands as the door eased open, Rumlow striding inside like he owned the place and holding a coffee out, "I know you like your coffee."

"Thanks," Kagome took the offered drink as he shut the door and leaned against the wall.

"Guess you got an assignment," he gestured for her bag. There was no smile on his face, eyes hard and calculating as he watched her.

Kagome glanced between the drink and the door, turning to the man as he stared at her waiting for an answer as she nodded. She glanced down at her watch, "you um… you want lunch?" she moved for the kitchen, aware of his eyes with every move.

"I got a new assignment too…"

Kagome hummed, listening to his footsteps approaching. His hand reached around and plucked the cup from her hand, turning her to face him as he braced his arms around her on the counter. "It's not really new… I've been on it for the last two years, it's ongoing; Pierce thinks I'm getting too attached though so I either finish it now or he's going to get someone else to do it."

"I don't understand, what are you—"

Rumlow ran his thumb across her lips to silence her, "I guess I got a little attached. I'm going to ask you, where is the Shikon?"

Kagome's breath hitched swallowing hard, "it's a myth."

"You and I both know that's a lie. See, I looked all over this damned condo last night when you fell asleep so it's got to be somewhere on your body, want to tell me where?" he dropped his hand back to the counter, lowering his head slightly.

Kagome called for her miko, shooting it forward and sending Rumlow flying back into the opposite counter. She made for the door, tearing through the doorway as she clutched her purse. Rumlow wasn't going to stay down for long, Kagome jumped into her car throwing it in reverse as she shut the door and struggled with her seatbelt.

A scream tore from her throat as both windshields cracked, a small bullet hole sitting in the middle. "This is why I don't date; this is why I stay single. Thank God I didn't sleep with him!" She slapped the steering wheel for emphasis, jerking the wheel into traffic and getting a honk from the driver behind her. She tossed a half-hearted wave out back with a grumble, it wasn't going to help her if she caused an accident now, not when she needed to get out of this city.

She accelerated as the light in front of her changed to yellow, she could make it; her head cracked on the driver's side window, feeling the car roll before landing on its top. Kagome groaned and reached for the center console snatching her knife before it could fall and cutting the seatbelt, landing on her head with a wince. "Stark's going to be pissed."

She crawled through the broken windshield and stood on shaky legs, her concussion was already mending as she closed her eyes and braced an arm against a tire. "I had a good 70 years of quiet," she shuddered and glanced around, moving slowly around her car to the one on its side. 'There's no one in here,' she peered into the vehicle as her brow furrowed. Empty cars didn't fling themselves into moving ones

A burn spread from her side as a trickle of something tickled against her skin, a small tinkle at her feet making her look down and snatch the pebble up, 'oh no… no… oh god.'

The jewel sparkled the same way it had the last time she saw it before she closed her fingers around it and pulled her shirt up; a clear cut, deep enough to pull it out. Crunching metal had her looking for the source, stepping back slowly as her eyes widened, 'Bucky.'


	25. Chapter 25

**July 1943**

Kagome bent over Dernier, Jim beside her as both hands worked to get the shrapnel from his side. The Frenchman growled something as he winced, Jim laughing as Kagome retorted back in his native tongue as she fought back her own laugh; Jim doubling over at the response tumbling from the woman's lips.

"I don't like this." Bucky grumbled, looking through the barrier surrounding them at the wilderness. His hands tightened on his rifle, ready to spring into action should Kagome's barrier break; it was her first time in the field with them and while she had told them about the barrier, she never elaborated how long she could hold it.

Steve tugged his helmet off, running his fingers through his tresses as he moved beside the brunette. "Dernier couldn't be moved Bucky, this is why we recruited her."

" _We_ didn't," Bucky pointed out quickly. "I didn't say I wasn't happy he was going to be okay… I don't think it's safe." His chocolate eyes watched Kagome before glancing around again. Mumbling something, he handed his rifle over to Steve and inched behind Kagome, his fingers untying the loosened ribbon in her hair and holding it between his teeth as he brushed her hair from her eyes and began to twist her tresses together. It'd do no one any good if she couldn't see what she was doing and she hated getting blood in her hair.

"I didn't know you knew how to braid, look at you all domesticated and shit." Steve teased handing the gun back. Bucky blushed and shrugged, "you want one too, Rogers? Might be able to see that pretty dame that's been eyeing you in the office."

Steve gave him a confused look, who was he talking about?

"He's going to be fine," Jim wiped his hands on his pants as he moved back to the rest of the Commandos, slight sounds of awe coming from them as Kagome's hands glowed. They had never seen her healing up close, watching as Dernier's skin closed and he rubbed the formerly affected area with tenderness, as if it was an illusion that would break if he put too much pressure on it.

Kagome flexed her fingers and stood slowly, her barrier dropping as she collapsed.

* * *

Bucky rubbed his face as he stretched out beside Kagome on the bed, it was going on hour 26 since she had collapsed in the German woods and he was torn between concern and being mad about the situation. It was merely exhaustion the doctors agreed, all she needed was rest. Steve had negotiated a few days off for the team, but there was no idea how long her sleep would last.

He brushed a strand of hair from Kagome's face and ran his thumb across her cheekbone with a sigh, he hadn't slept much since they got back, scared to close his eyes in case one of his nightmares stirred and woke her up.

Kagome inhaled deeply, her eyes fluttering open as a sleepy smile graced her face, "Dernier okay?"

"Yeah, he's telling everyone that'll listen about his comeback from the brink of death." Bucky rolled his eyes in response, "what the hell happened to you sweetheart?"

Kagome rolled to her back and stretched, eyes closing as a yawn tore from her lips before rolling back to her side. "Did I forget to mention overuse makes me black out? Barriers take a lot, especially if they're big and healing on top of that… I can't tell you how many days I was out after the battle with Naraku."

"How could you forget to mention that so casually? 'Oh Bucky, I can pass out at the drop of a hat while I'm out in the field just so you know'." Bucky's face soured as he shoved himself up, the sheet falling from his chest as he draped an arm over his bent knee. "Since when did we start keeping things from each other?"

Kagome frowned and propped her head up, "it's been a while since I've had to do both, this won't happen every time."

"That's right it won't happen again, because you're not going back out there. You're lucky you're not on the first plane back to Brooklyn." He glared at a spot on the blanket and tossed it to the side, climbing from the mattress.

"James Buchanan Barnes, don't you dare think you can start telling me what to do. You better go find yourself another dame that's going to roll over and show her belly if you're going to start talking like that," Kagome snapped as she climbed from the bed and moved closer, jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

Knocking on the wall had them breaking their glares as Steve's soft voice floated through the room, "thin walls guys."

Chocolate eyes narrowed as he scoffed and he retreated from the bedroom into the living room. Bucky's voice lowering as he addressed her, "please doll, no one else will put up with me. It's like you don't trust me all of a sudden."

Kagome followed after him, "of course I trust you."

"It's starting to feel like you don't, like when you handed the ring back…" Bucky sighed heavily, turning in the middle of the floor and crossing his arms.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and glanced away with a soft sigh before looking back at him, "you've been so on edge since October and I understand why, what you went through… I didn't want to add to that on top of the nightmares I know you're having; don't look at me like that, those noises you make in your sleep aren't from anything good. You have enough to worry about without adding my issues to it."

Bucky matched her frown and grabbed her face between his hands, "I am _always_ going to worry about you, darling, that's what I do. You not saying anything about potentially loosing consciousness though, that wasn't a good idea—you have to know that."

"I do, I'm sorry Bucky I really didn't think that it would happen as fast as it did." Kagome placed her hands on top of his and turned her face to place a kiss to his palm before doing the same to the other.

"Maybe don't use as much of it? Do you really need the barrier?" Bucky threaded their fingers together and stepped closer to press a kiss to her forehead.

Kagome tilted her head slightly, "I don't like feeling like I'm not helping though. I don't need you guys to keep watching my back."

"Listen to me, you are helping way more than you think baby. I would take a bullet for you so you don't need to worry about that. " Bucky nuzzled the crown of her head and pressed another kiss to her.

"I don't like that…" Kagome sighed. The idea of Bucky getting hurt was something that had been a prominent thought since Steve brought him and the rest of the POW's back from behind enemy lines.

"Alright, I won't say it again. Want to go and make Steve a little crazy?" Bucky snaked his arm around Kagome's waist, watching a blush rise to her cheeks at the implications.

"I need a shower."

Bucky looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking, "mind if I join you then?"

 **Present Day**

"You probably could have killed me if you tossed a truck instead of a prius, in case you were wondering for next time." Kagome rolled the jewel in her hand before shoving it in her pocket, lifting her chin higher. She supposed it wasn't a good idea to start goading Bucky right now, ignoring the fact that he just tossed a car into hers.

Placing a hand under her shirt, she felt her skin mending before sweeping her gaze along the road and settling back on him. He began moving, stalking towards her the way an animal hunted its prey; it was unnerving and Kagome slightly admitted that she was a little scared by the blank look on his face. This wasn't like in New York; he looked like he was really about to kill her.

'New York,' Kagome lifted her head slightly, he lost himself when he saw the locket. Biting the inside of her cheek she stiffened, so maybe Bucky was still in there? He rounded the corner of the wreckage, Kagome moving to duck under his punch and slashing at his waist with her knife. Metal blocked her, his fingers wrapping around the blade and yanking it from her hand before sending his foot driving into her stomach.

She threw a barrier up too late, her back slamming into the car behind her as a groan tore from her, 'you let yourself get rusty.' She chided herself over her sluggish technique, working with humans instead of demons she wasn't used to any other speed above average.

Kagome shuddered, tilting her head back slightly to look up at him, "Bucky."

His lips twisted, metal fingers reaching up to close around her throat. Kagome grit her teeth and reflexively grabbed the appendage, "I, Kagome Higurashi, take you, James Buchanan Barnes to be my husband…"

Metal fingers loosened his hold on her neck, chocolate eyes staring into her calm blue ones as she swallowed hard under the weight of his hand. Why had he stopped?

"…My partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever." Kagome whispered the last word, was it working?

Bucky moved back slightly, removing his hand from her throat and staring down at the appendage as his brow furrowed. Kagome leaned over, attempting to catch his eye before he jerked up and connected his fist to her cheek. "Shut up," he hissed.

Kagome scrambled to her feet, stumbling back as she moved around the car; he was actually going to kill her this time and there was no Steve running up behind her to save the day. Bucky flipped her knife in his hand and caught the handle, moving forward as he attempted to hit his mark; Kagome flailing to dodge the attacks he aimed at her.

"Come on Bucky… you can fight this."

Bucky growled, sweeping his leg out and tripping her as he stabbed the blade into her side. Kagome landed hard, his foot pressing into her chest and holding her immobile as he reached for his gun. 'You're not going out like this,' cerulean eyes widened, yanking the blade from her side with a whimper.

She slashed across the back of his knee, Bucky jerking off of her as a pained growl tore from his lips. The knife wrenched from her hand as he moved back, Kagome climbing to her feet slowly, hands balling into fists before aiming for his face, sending an elbow across his cheek and pushing him away with a roundhouse kick. Kagome pressed a shaking hand into the wound, a shudder coursing through her body before readying herself for an attack again.

Her miko faltered as she gauged the energy in her body waiting for Bucky to draw closer. "Sorry," she mumbled, allowing it to explode out. Bucky flew back, Kagome dashing away as she kicked her heels off. She needed distance, not that he couldn't catch up in the blink of an eye… Kagome shook her head, she couldn't think about that; she was a master of disappearing at the drop of a hat, and she could do it again if she could only put some distance between them.

Kagome ignored the feeling of blood on her side, she didn't have enough in her to heal herself again—she had to reserve what little miko she had left in case she needed it. She ignored the pain of her feet tearing against the pavement as she turned down a sidewalk almost crying out at the sight of a pair of cops. Making a dash across the road, she jumped as a car slammed its breaks, pulling to a full stop in front of the police. "I'm uh… I was just attacked a few streets over."

Should she ask for a phone? They didn't seem at all concerned about the state she looked, sharing glances and looking behind her. A hand fell on her shoulder, Kagome looking at the man as his grip tightened and his companion tilted his head to the radio on his shoulder, "we've got her; corner of E Street SE and New Jersey Ave."

"You son of a—" Kagome rammed into the man holding her, sending them both sprawling to the ground; they fumbled together for the gun in his belt Kagome holding it out to the one still standing as she stared down the muzzle of his gun before squeezing the trigger and turning it on the one under her. She grunted as he flung her back, moving for his fallen comrades gun as Kagome shot him in the leg and smirked, "I hit your artery, you're going to bleed out."

A barrier shimmered around her as he fired off the clip and moved back for his radio. Kagome dropped the barrier and climbed from her kneeling position, familiar black spots dancing in front of her eyes as she started running again. The Capital Building loomed down the road, she could make that, she had to unless she wanted to get caught.

Headlights blinded her, the vehicle sliding to a stop and blocking her path; Kagome groaned, she was trapped on all sides. 'Perfect.' She glared at the man getting out of the truck in front of her as she willed herself to stay upright, "Agent Higurashi, you've caused quite a few problems today."

"Oh, is that what happened? I kind of remember just wanting to go to work and having a good first day back," she snorted, eyes taking in the members of S.T.R.I.K.E. climbing from the trucks and closing the gaps; no way to run now.

Kagome lifted her eyes, sweeping them around the familiar faces as anger burned her chest. Damn her for trusting them, "you brought out all of S.T.R.I.K.E. just for me? I'm flattered."

"You know why we're here." Senator Pierce advanced slowly, Kagome slowly stepping back with a sigh.

"It's in the condo—"

"Bullshit." Rumlow called quickly, eyebrow arching as his grip on his gun tightened.

Kagome smirked; the spots were getting bigger now. "You know the safe in my closet, I doubt you looked there. No way you could have without the combination."

Pierce snapped his fingers and pointed to one of the members of the team, "go check it."

"Combination?"

Kagome turned as she pressed her arm into her side to stifle the bleeding, "12-10-45."

With a groan she bent over slightly, she was definitely rusty; this should have been a piece of cake.

"You would have made an excellent Hydra operative you know that? No one would have suspected you of all people," Pierce crossed his arms as he eyed her, Kagome snorting in response and straightening.

"Otvali*" she grimaced; she needed to lie down.

A dark look crept over Pierce's face, slapping her hard as her neck snapped to the side. Kagome turned her face back, spitting blood at his feet and smirking, "is that the best you can do? My mother hits harder than you, you piece of sh—"

"Winter's down sir."

Kagome hid her smirk as she ducked her head, 'sorry Bucky.'

"Rollins, take a team and bring him back." Pierce commanded. He stepped closer, gripping Kagome's chin tightly and forcing her eyes to his. "If you're lying you're dead. Agent Rumlow was too soft with you, but I have others on this team that have no issue beating it out of you."

"Good luck, I've been through a lot… It's going to take something worse then sending Bucky Barnes to kill me." She jerked her chin from his fingers, "he was pulling his punches anyway."

"Sir, put her in the truck while we wait?" Rumlow asked cautiously, mild concern flickering to the priestess as he addressed Pierce.

The Senator nodded, commanding the rest of the team to set up a perimeter until he got word about what was in the safe. Rumlow moved forward, gripping her upper arm and steering her to the back of the truck, "maybe I can persuade him to spare you."

"Oh god, don't do me any favors… I really hate you." Kagome hissed as she climbed into the truck and lay down on the metal floor. Rumlow chuckled and beckoned one of the members over, "funny, I didn't hear you saying that this morning."

"Go to hell." Kagome shivered slightly feeling a sudden chill in the air, she was running out of time… The truck dipped as someone climbed in back and shut the door; clouded eyes took in the form as they tugged their helmet off and Maria Hill stared at her in exasperation.

"Lets get you out of here Higurashi," she pulled out a Mouse Hole and moved to the other side of the truck, cutting a circle big enough for them to move through before cutting a second one in the pavement to get to the sewers. Kagome screwed her lips tight, dragging her body through the holes and landing with an undignified grunt.

Maria bent down, looping the younger woman's arm around her neck and beginning to move slowly. "When you didn't meet me at the rendezvous point I figured something had happened. Don't worry, you're safe now."

Kagome nodded in acknowledgement, mumbling something as her words began to jumble together in a whisper.

Her words cut off as darkness fully enveloped her, body sagging against Maria's as the older woman caught her full weight. "It's okay, back up's coming." Maria shoved her hand in her pocket, pressing a small button on the beeper she possessed and shifting, they didn't have much further until they made it to the point she had established for her planned back up to meet her. "You did great, Agent."

*Fuck off


	26. Chapter 26

"He's going to be fine sir, the knife wasn't deep enough for permanent damage." Pierce waved the doctor away, sighing heavily as he eyed Bucky. He still had that same look of pain in his eyes that he had the last time he pitted Kagome against him.

"Kagome's more trouble than she's worth sir," Rumlow murmured from his spot against the wall.

Pierce snapped his head around with a glare, "she got away on your watch. You're lucky you aren't in the box right now. Mission report."

Rumlow ducked his head with a mumbled apology, he didn't know how he skated by, but Pierce had decided not to punish him for his lack of eyes on Kagome. They hadn't anticipated inside help; an oversight that wouldn't happen again.

Bucky blinked away the image of her smiling face quickly, "it's in her pocket." She had never smiled at him… he glanced away quickly in fear they'd see into his mind, his brow furrowing.

 ** _"What are you reading, doll?" Bucky folded the newspaper over itself as he glanced up._**

 ** _Kagome hummed as she turned the page, holding it up as she maneuvered the apartment as thunder resonated through the apartment and rain began pelting the window. "_ Pride and Prejudice."**

 ** _Bucky smiled, swinging his legs over the arm and settling his head in her lap as he lifted the paper. "Didn't you finish that last week?"_**

 ** _"You can never read it too many times, besides it's my favorite, to know Lizzie is to love her and her relationship with Mr. Darcy is everything you could ever want. You should read it sometime," Kagome smiled down at him, her fingers drifting through his hair as she turned back to the book._**

 ** _Bucky set the paper to his legs and crossed his arms as his eyes closed, the feeling of her fingers in his hair lulling him to sleep._**

Bucky blinked away the images, his breathing coming out ragged before attempting to get it under control. The last time he brought up anything about her… he didn't want to feel that pain again.

Pierce cupped his chin thoughtfully, tapping his jaw as he shifted slightly. So it was more than a myth… and now it was in the open. "Good work, now we can begin the second phase of our plan. Asset you're goin—"

"Bucky."

Rumlow's eyes widened, what the hell was he doing? He watched Pierce stiffen, his lips pursing as he moved to sit in front of the brunette, "what did you say?"

"She… Kagome—" Bucky paused briefly, the name rolling from his tongue with ease. "—called me Bucky." He wanted to keep his mouth shut, knowing what would come next as he swallowed hard.

A noise came from the older man made him flinch slightly, his hand flexing in annoyance. He was supposed to be ready to send back out to put an end to Nick. Every time they sent their Asset against that woman he came back with his mind whirling… putting pieces back of his life that he didn't need to remember.

"Agent Rumlow, can I trust you to take care of her this time?" Pierce moved his head slightly, keeping his eyes trained on Bucky as he spoke to the double agent over his shoulder.

"Yes sir, no more slip ups." Rumlow shoved off from the wall and striding for the entrance before pausing and glancing over his shoulder. He rubbed the knot on the back of his head from where he slammed into the cabinet and turned back, he wasn't coming back empty handed this time.

* * *

"Good to see you're awake, Agent. How are you feeling?" Fury tilted his head as Kagome stirred on the bed.

A groan passed Kagome's lips, her eyebrows furrowing as her eyes darted around before landing on the man. "Confused, mad, betrayed, sore… kind of want to kill you."

"All understandable of course."

Kagome grimaced as she sat up, tugging her shirt up to look at the stab wound that was slowly healing. 'At least it'll match the other side,' she thought running a finger over the pink puckered flesh before dropping the garment and turning back to him. "Where the hell am I?"

"A safe house under the Brookmont Dam. Originally I planned to have you taken to Colonel Rhodes' home outside of the city to recover but we weren't expecting you to black out the way you did and this was closer." Fury held a glass of water out before claiming the chair next to her bedside. "You were going the opposite way of the rendezvous point."

"Yes, because I was going back to New York. Hydra's literally in my house and you want me to stay in the city? In what world is that a good idea?" Kagome sniped; ignoring the disapproving look Maria sent her from the door.

Kagome settled the blanket more over her lap, "how long have you known?"

"I noticed about two years ago, when—"

"Two years?"

"—we unfroze Cap… around the time Agent Rumlow suddenly started paying attention to you as well if I'm not mistaken, there were a lot of whispers behind closed doors that I started becoming more aware of." Fury explained softly.

With a growl, Kagome kicked at the blankets before sliding to the floor and crossing her arms, "two years you've known and you haven't done anything. Steve didn't crash the _Valkyrie_ for this to be sitting under your nose for that long!" she held the tip of her tongue between her teeth, "the Commandos didn't risk their lives for this. Bucky—This never would have happened under Peggy!"

"Probably not, Director Carter had a way of handling things differently than I am; I can see why you're mad with everything you've gone through—"

"Did you know what they were after?" Kagome cut in quickly.

Fury inclined his head slightly, "the jewel."

"Of course the jewel, they've known I had it since World War II and you have paraded me around the entire world like I was some kind of prize for them to come after. I was under the impression I was safe here that the only threat was if a mission went wrong. Two years you've… I want to leave… Get me out of this place, I want to go back home." the demands rolled from her tongue, glancing between the two before landing fully on Fury.

"Agent Hi—"

"I'm not your agent." Kagome hissed. "I don't know your priorities but right now I don't care, I have to keep this safe. It's the only reason I was born, to be its protector. I've survived 500 years doing that on my own and I'm not going to be locked away until I die to do it." She produced the jewel from her pocket, glittering brilliantly in the dim lighting.

Fury's visible eye widened, standing slowly and reaching forward as Kagome jerked the gem back before dropping his hand with a resigned nod. "You sure about this? You go back they'll be knocking down your door… We can help you here."

"You've helped enough, don't you think?" Kagome gave him a tight smile as she shoved the jewel in her pocket, "don't worry, I've been doing this long enough to know what I'm doing."

"Well, if I can't change your mind. Agent Hill, will you drop Kagome off please." Fury glanced past the priestess to the silent agent. Her tight smile gave way to one a little more genuine, showing the man how exhausted she was before bowing slightly to him. "Thank you, sir."

Turning she trailed after Maria, wheels turning in her head. She wrung her hands together as she walked, they were cleverer this time, and they'd be doing a stake out of the condo if they were smart… Kagome bit her lip; the question was whom was she coming home to?

* * *

Kagome rolled the jewel in her pocket, ignoring the looks as she stared at the door to the condo. She noticed the black car at the end of the street, stealing a glance over her shoulder; another one that way… the only way opened was from the left where she came from. 'Alright, let's get this over with.' She moved forward, her fingers twisting the knob and swinging the door opened.

Stooping, she swung her bag over her shoulder and kicked the door shut behind her before moving down the hall for her room. The safe would be her first stop, depositing the bag to the side of the bed she moved for the closet and entered the combination, a red light scanning her eye as a thumb pad opened beside the numbers.

 _"Voice recognition required."_

"Kagome Barnes."

 _"Welcome back, Mrs Barnes."_

Kagome twisted the handle and pulled the door open, powering on the phone inside and grabbing the documents and extra credit cards. Her fingers trailed over the box of Bucky's letters, grabbing the vial in the back corner and dropping the jewel inside before placing it back in her pocket.

Stepping back she shut the door, her fingers dipping into the slight dents made recently by bullets. Tugging the phone free, she searched for Stark's name and tapped out a text with a smirk, _I'm requesting a second weapon._

Locking the screen she tossed it on top of the duffel bag with the papers, she just hoped she could bide her time. The idling of a truck outside made her stiffen, rushing out of her destroyed clothing and kicking it into a pile before dashing back into her closet as she pulled on a sports bra. The front door opening made her curse softly; she really thought she had more time. The priestess allowed her miko to gently coast through the condo, 'only one…'

Kagome recognized Rumlow's energy easily, anger mingling with irritation as he moved slowly down the hall. Tugging on a pair of jeans and shoving the jewel in the pocket, Kagome's breath hitched as she tossed a shirt over her head and strapping her Kel-Tec PF-9 to the back of her pants. Inching out she leaned her upper back against the wall, eyebrow arching as she crossed her arms.

"Get down," Rumlow ducked around the doorway, gun pointing at her as he eased into the room.

Unfolding her arms, Kagome held them up and shoved from the wall. "You said you'd spare me."

"That was before you took off, I said get down." Rumlow jerked his gun down, finger hovering over the trigger.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, she really hoped this would work… he wasn't just any man she needed information out of during a mission, Rumlow was trained to ignore women like this. "Put the gun down, I'll go quietly."

One hand reached for her, pressing her against the wall and putting the gun to her head, "where is it?"

"I told you, it's in the safe." She hadn't anticipated a gun pressing literally to her head.

Gritting her teeth as he pressed it harder to her, Kagome glanced up through her lashes, "if you weren't threatening my life right now, this would really be a turn on…"

Surprise flitted through the man's eyes, pulling the gun back slightly before he mentally shook himself, "I know what you're trying to do here."

"I'll give it to you, on one condition." Knowing she was in no shape to be negotiating didn't matter; he could have it in a blink if he pulled the trigger right now.

"Not another wor—"

Kagome's fingers pulled on the waistband of his pants, fingers making quick work of the button as they began to shake. Biting her lip and tilting her head to the side she hoped she looked innocent, "at least let me have some fun before you kill me…"

Rumlow gripped her chin tightly, leaning forward as he lowered his gun, "if I knew all I had to do to get you in bed was threaten your life..." his eyes flickered down to her lips as she blinked up at him, "I would have done it sooner."

Kagome pressed up, if he touched her back she was finished. Rumlow stepping back as she moved in for a kiss, "I've dealt with women like you, I know what you're going for and it's not going to work on me."

"Is that why you moved away? Come on now Brock... Hydra's waited this long, what's a little longer?" Kagome quirked a brow as she hooked her fingers in the holster across his chest, "I'm finally ready and you're saying no?"

Rumlow's hand tightened on his gun, growling as Kagome trailed a hand to the base of his neck, "you're testing my patience with you."

Kagome hummed as a dark smirk crossed her face as her eyes moved to the side, "you're a dead man."

Bringing her leg up, she shoved him away as she pulled her own gun out and took aim at his chest. Only a few more minutes... Kagome frowned, why the hell was he taking so long?

"Higurashi, give me the jewel, I don't want to hurt you." Rumlow ignored the aching in his stomach; this damned woman almost had him. "Come on, Hydra won't hurt you, you'll be revered in our ranks."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "they'd have been better off sending Bucky back to fight me; at least he doesn't spout the garbage coming from your mouth."

A grin crossed Rumlow's face, inching back for the cover of the doorframe; "yeah you're Bucky… he got a stupid little grin on his face too. The first time we sent him after you, he almost started crying when he asked if he hurt you. I wonder, have you ever heard him scream?"

Kagome's arms dropped, blinking hard as tears blurred her vision, he remembered…

"Well, no hope for another reunion." Rumlow chuckled, his finger squeezing the trigger.


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome flinched as the lamp beside her shattered, the bullet ricocheting off of her last minute barrier as a light sweat broke over her body. 'Pull it together or you're a dead girl.'

"That's the most annoying thing you've got going for you, how long do you think you can hold that?" Rumlow smirked as he holstered his gun and lowered his chin. Stalking forward he dipped a hand into his pocket, "I guess it doesn't really matter how long you can hold it."

He withdrew his hand and flicked his wrist, watching electric currents break through the barrier as a scream tore from Kagome's throat and she sunk to the floor. "This one's new, we didn't know if it would work, I'll be happy to report to them that it does." Moving forward, he pulled a knife from its sheath and dragged it across her thigh.

"It's not just our bullets that can suppress those powers of yours, this guy was dipped in the chemical compound to do that too. It's a shame really, you were kind of cute when you weren't being a pain in the ass." Rumlow twirled the knife thoughtfully before placing it back in its case. He tossed her gun to the bed, hands rolling her over to her back forcefully and patting the pocket on her calf.

"Kagome, you in here? Tony called and said you needed help with something."

'Rhodey,' Kagome blinked through the pain as her muscles convulsed and she gave an involuntary shudder.

Rumlow cured softly and glanced over his shoulder as he stood, "guess I shouldn't have come in here without my earpiece, I wasn't expecting you to be smart enough to call for back up thought either." He stole a glance down at Kagome as she groaned. Footsteps moved through the condo, slowly making their way down the hall.

"You got lucky this time," Rumlow stepped over her body as she flexed her hand. With a grunt, he lifted the window and slipped over the sill to the ground.

Fingers trembled as Kagome fumbled around her shirt and pulled the little circle from her body, frowning at the disk as she held it above her face for inspection. "Brought down by a penny looking thing, you've completely lost your touch."

"Kagome, god what happened?" Rhodes moved to her side helping her sit up as he glanced around. "What kind of weapon was I supposed to bring you?"

Kagome managed a forced smile as she stood, grimacing at the pain shooting from her leg and shifting her weight, "I forgot you don't know our code language. That means I could use back up in the form of Iron Man, I guess in this case War Machine."

"Yeah, you guys need to work on your communication skills. How does anyone know that?" Rhodes wrapped his arm around her waist as she tossed an arm over his shoulders, "lets get you out of here. What happened?"

"My boyfriend… well, guess he's an ex now. I need my bag and everything on it." Kagome reached feebly, Rhodes tugging her straight as he began to maneuver her through the building. "I'll get you in the car first and come back for it."

Kagome's eyes swept the streets, both black cars gone and no trace of Rumlow. 'Sneaky son of a bitch…' Rhodes yanked the door open and helped her into the car, finally taking in the gash on her leg, "I'll be right back." Rhodes dashed back into the condo, leaving Kagome in the car as she glanced around nervously.

Shaking fingers pulled back the severed cloth of her jeans and prodded at the bloodied line with a wince, it was deeper than she thought. Rhodes opened his door and handed her phone over before tossing the bag in the back seat and sliding into the driver's seat. "I got you this, hold it over… yeah, you know what you're doing."

Kagome hissed as she pressed the towel onto the wound and leaned her head back to the chair as Rhodes pulled out, slightly speeding out of the development and into traffic. "You aren't healing," he glanced over at the comment, concern shining in his face as he changed lanes.

"Hydra made a thing so I can't," the sign for the hospital came into view, the ticking of the blinker making Kagome reach over and jerk the wheel away from the exit, "don't take me there are you crazy?"

"You're going to bleed out!"

A soft chuckle passed her lips as a horn blared, "God I hope so… you have a needle and thread at home?"

Rhodes nodded sharply, her comment not sitting well with him as she returned with a nod of her own, "I'll do it myself."

* * *

Kagome hissed as she finished the last stitch, tying the thread off and snipping it with the scissors Rhodes gave her. She dabbed at a small trickle of blood escaping before placing the gauze and tape over top, the bathroom warm from the shower she took; tugging her sweatpants on she gathered the items and made her way out, dropping her clothes on her duffel in the room Rhodes set it down in.

With a sigh, she bent down and dug out the packet before making her way into the kitchen, the news floating through the house softly for background noise. "I'm making waffles, chocolate chips? You want coffee too right?"

"Thank you," Kagome moved the papers under her arm and took the offered plate and mug before falling into a seat at the table, the envelope placed beside her.

"Tony should be here soon, he landed when you got in the shower."

Kagome nodded as she cut into her food, watching a chip ooze over her fork before bringing it to her mouth. "Rhodey? What do you know about Hydra?"

"Not much, just that they went away after Cap crashed; but you said they're still around?" he arched a brow, attempting to make sense of what he knew and what Kagome had told him briefly.

The door opened and shut loudly, Rhodes leaning back away from his mug of coffee, "in the kitchen."

"Why are you rewarding her with chocolate chip waffles when she demolished the car I bought her? That's coming out of your account," Tony pointed at her with a frown as he made his way into the kitchen, the threat making her roll her eyes as Kagome took another bite.

Rhodes turned in his chair slightly, watching his best friend pour his own mug of coffee before making his way to the table; "I'm not rewarding her for anything Tony. She's obviously been having a rough few days, let her live a little."

Kagome glanced between them and heaved a sigh, "I've been compromised." She relayed the conversation with Fury in his office and the safe house, her encounter with the S.T.R.I.K.E. team and Rumlow's appearance at the condo before nibbling her lip. "Besides, I didn't crash my car on purpose. Bucky threw a car into mine."

Tapping her finger on the table she tugged the vial holding the jewel from her pocket and gently placed it beside her plate before looking back up at the men.

"Isn't—you told me Bucky was dead," Rhodes glanced at Tony, the billionaire shifting in his seat as he tilted his head in question.

Kagome gave a tight smile and slid the envelope on the table between the men with a flick of her wrist before turning back to her plate. "Surprise."

"Okay, back up… he threw a what?" Tony tugged the papers free, angling them on the table so Rhodes could look.

"He threw a car into mine…" Kagome reiterated slowly as she scrunched her nose softly, would he understand in a different language?

Rhodes' eyes widened his finger tapping his mug as he gazed at the woman, "what happened?"

Kagome braced her elbows on the table, her coffee held between her hands as her thumb ran over the rim. "My car broke… I didn't."

Tony grunted, flipping through the papers, "what language is this?"

"Russian."

"I don't speak that, do you?" He looked at his best friend, the other man shaking his head negatively. He'd translate it later, his eyes taking in the pictures before Kagome's hand slammed onto the page he tried to flip, "don't—don't look at that one."

Tony shooed her hand from the page, sending her an irritated look at her before tossing the page back and freezing. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he cleared his throat and nodded as his gaze drifted off somewhere; "so he's alive I guess… looks like he likes to kill people—tried to kill you once? Twice? You picked a winner kid."

"He doesn't like to kill people, just because he had to… the same could be said for you with your weapons." Kagome hissed.

"I shut that down, it's not the same." Tony countered quickly.

Kagome set her mug to the side, sliding her plate away and crossing her arms over the tabletop. "If you knew him you would know this is the last thing he ever wanted, he didn't even want to go to war. This isn't Bucky, I almost had him twice…" Kagome rubbed her temple and sighed, the look in his eyes made her nervous now that she had a minute to think about it, he was terrified after she recited her vows again.

"I guess I thought I was in a Disney movie or something because I recited our vows and thought that would bring him back… Rumlow said he did, but I trust him about as far as I can throw him." cerulean clashed with hazel as she lifted her chin, "he's in there Stark, he's not a killer."

"Yeah, you tell that to my mother." Tony snapped as he drummed his fingers on the table before standing slowly and moving for the front door. Rhodes stared at the picture of Howard with deceased across the eyes before flipping the pages closed and pointing at the vial, "so that's the famed jewel that's got Hydra going crazy?"

Kagome nodded, passing it forward for closer inspection and sitting back. "it's hard to believe how far they'll go for it…"

"Can't you get rid of it somehow?" Rhodes passed it back and watched her shove it back in her pocket.

A rueful smile tugged at her lips and she shrugged, "only a pure wish will get rid of it for good, at least that's the rumor. I could wish it away but I don't know what that will do… there's evil that still lives inside of it so I imagine nothing good."

She stood and began taking care of her plate and mug, gently placing them in the sink as she stared as out of the window, every instinct was telling her to run; find somewhere to live her life on the down low.

The front door opened and shut again, Tony striding back into the kitchen and shoving a bundle into Kagome's chest as she turned. "I've had the design for that sitting around, I didn't know if I should do it or not so I'm glad I did. It's light it'll deflect most bullets and knives, the bow flicks open." He grabbed the small stick from the top and jerked his arm, the bow unfolding as explained. "Push this button it goes back to that little size, it fits in your pocket, you can use any arrow for it."

He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a bottle, "Bruce managed to make the serum into pill form so you can carry it around easier… takes just as long to go through your system as the liquid form so a few hours."

Kagome unfolded the suit he handed to her, red bottoms and a white top making her snort. "Had to make it obvious? Why are you handing me all of this?"

"Because I know you, you're going to try and do the right thing. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but you're going to end up in another fight with them, I want you as protected as you can be." Tony explained. Kagome nodded and glanced away, "thanks."

"Kagome, if he comes at you again, you better shoot to kill him; if I see him he's a dead man."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as she met his eyes, "you won't touch him." Tony cocked his head, glaring slightly at her declaration.

A smirk crossed Kagome's face as she mimicked his motion, shifting her weight casually, "even if he doesn't want anything to do with me after, he's your son-in-law; bound to the family legally… besides, then you'll have me _and_ Steve to deal with and I don't think you want that now do you?"

Rhodes stood slowly from his chair, maneuvering around the pair until he stood in the middle, "lets calm down now. This is a topic that doesn't need to be discussed at the moment, Tony lets just relax."

Tony swallowed hard, was she really implying what he thought she was? Nodding at Rhodes' soft request he moved back slightly, Kagome heaving a sigh and glancing down. "Alright kid, I've got a few quivers for you in the back of the car too…"

"I'll come with you," Kagome set her things down on the table, following Tony out of the house. Tony glanced at her as he popped the trunk, crossing his arms as he watched her, "you would really kill me for him?"

The priestess straightened with a sigh, fingers toying with the strap of the quiver as she glanced at him, "no… like I said, he probably won't want anything to do with anyone if he survives Hydra. Thank you for remembering our code."

"It had to have been bad if you were calling for back up, almost like you were expecting something worse," Tony watched her carefully, her shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

"Of course I am, you think Hydra's just going to quietly leave me alone?" Kagome swung the quiver to her back, reaching for the second. "I want to run… I know it won't do anything though, just prolong another encounter, my luck's going to run out eventually."

Tony shut the trunk and leaned against the vehicle, "well, you're safe with me even if you want to kill me for Barnes."

Kagome shot a glare at him and pursed her lips, "thanks. You know it's an empty threat."

Tony shrugged, "want me to stick around?"

"No thanks, I'll hang out here for a bit… maybe go back to the safe house… I don't know, I kind of quit in a fit of rage." Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Good, I told you to do that after New York anyway. Call me if you need anything else." Tony held the key to the car out, Kagome reaching for it with an arched brow. "Is this a trap?"

"Nope, looking out for my kid. Mind if I take the files to look through?" he asked the question softly, Kagome shrugging and turning back for the house. "As long as they don't make you come flying down here with murder on your mind."

Tony took his hands from his pockets as he followed, taking the offered envelope and tapping it in the palm of his hand, "just going to do some translating. Rhodey, want to give me a ride?"

He was already grabbing his friend's car key, heading for the door as Rhodes rolled his eyes. "Make yourself at home Kagome, I'll be right back."

Kagome twirled the key on her finger and nodded, moving to grab her small pile from the kitchen table. Looking into the pill bottle she shook it carefully feeling the tug of her stitches on her skin making her fully aware of how easily they could take her out if they wanted. Tossing the bottle into her bag, she kicked it to the side as she placed her suit and weapon on the bed. 'Leave now… you have your passport and the jewel. Stark gave you another car, what if you don't survive the next attack?'

Kagome pulled the jewel from her pocket, uncorking the lid and dropping the marble to the palm of her hand. She lifted it to eye level, the glow it always had glimmering in the light as if to mock her, "are you going back inside of me?"

Another twinkle, almost as if it were laughing at her question. Narrowing her eyes, she pressed it tighter between her thumb and index finger, "I really hate you." Nibbling her lip she sighed, she was really loosing it if she was talking to the damned thing now. 'Now what do I do?'


	28. Chapter 28

Kagome wrung the cloth out in the sink, draping it over the divider to dry and looked around the kitchen at her handiwork with an approving nod. The least she could do was clean for Rhodey, he didn't have to take her in and cook for her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, hearing a car door outside before moving to the knife block and gently sliding a knife free. Her breath caught in her throat as the door opened and shut, knuckles turning white as her grip tightened on the handle.

"Sorry it took so long, there was a bad accident and traffic had to be re-routed." Rhodes glanced down at the knife quizzically as he explained his absence to her.

A flush covered Kagome's cheeks as she slid the knife back in its place and wrung her hands together, her godfather finally taking in how clean his kitchen was. "You didn't have to do this."

"It's the least I can do." Shoulders lifted and dropped in a half-hearted shrug, she felt like she had just been caught skipping school and was in for a lecture.

"Come on and sit, there's something I want to talk to you about." Rhodes rubbed the back of his head and pointed for a chair at the table, claiming his and folding his hands together.

'Damn.' Kagome took the offered seat, staring down at a knot in the wood. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing that I know of, more about what you said that's drawing concern to me." Rhodes watched her intently; never did he ever think he'd be having this conversation with her. She was more like Tony than he originally thought… more than she'd be willing to admit even. "Kagome, are you… have you thought—are you suicidal?"

A sharp intact of breath had him holding his own, Kagome's fingers moving to twirl her hair around her finger. "If you're asking if I want to kill myself then no, but if you're asking if I would stop my death if I could then… no." Cerulean eyes blinked up from the table her lips pursed as she swallowed hard, "why?"

"Because you said how you hoped you would bleed out, do you want to see someone?" Rhodes questioned her softly.

A humorless laugh pulled from her throat, eyebrows rising as she ducked her head again. "It's okay Rhodey, I don't need to talk to anyone." Her fingers drummed on the table before sending him a small smile in reassurance, "thanks for the concern."

Rhodes nodded, "one more question?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"What makes this Bucky guy so special? What's the hold he's got over you?" Rhodes prodded softly. He had never seen Kagome talk about a man the way she did Bucky, had never seen her eyes light up at the mere mention of someone's name. It was obvious she still had it bad for him.

"You know what Odin did, made me live through history?" at Rhodes' nod Kagome sat back and crossed her arms. "He was the first person I let myself get close to, I talked to people when I had to… I didn't make friends, moved around a lot, kept a low profile for the most part. Something about him though, when Steve introduced us that night in the rain—I tried to stay away from him, I really did."

Kagome's eyes locked on something past Rhodes' head, her dark hair falling over her shoulder as she tilted hers. "He was nothing like the other men I had met, he didn't treat me like a piece of meat. He was polite, a gentleman, never tried to push me into anything I wasn't comfortable with; Bucky took everything I threw at him with a smile. Even after two Hydra agents came for me and I broke off the engagement, he respected it… not like it lasted."

Kagome twisted her lips at the memory, "I couldn't leave though, everything in me told me it was the best time to pack up and go but I didn't. If I had to build a perfect man, he wouldn't have come close to what Bucky was to me; he made me feel normal for once. He was my person, I guess." She blinked out of the memories, eyes flicking to the man across the table, "so that's it, that's why."

Rhodes smiled softly at her, his head propped on his hand as he listened to her explanation. "Sounds like it was special, something everyone hopes to find at least once in their life."

The priestess nodded, "I guess so… I know what the papers are saying he did, too bad Stark can't see past that."

"You know Tony, he'll get over it eventually."

Kagome snorted and stood from her chair slowly. "I doubt it, he was pretty upset. Would you mind if I go out for a bit?"

"You're a grown woman, you don't need to ask permission to leave. Just be careful, Hydra seems to not care about subtlety." Rhodes watched her nod knowingly as she grabbed her wallet, phone and keys from the counter. The tone in her voice told them both it wasn't for a bit, that she was on the verge of walking out of that door and not coming back.

Kagome glanced down as she worried her lip, tears springing to her eyes as she inhaled deeply and lifted her eyes as she turned. "You're like a second dad… you know that right?"

"I'm always going to be here if you need me. When you're feeling safe again, you come home to the people that love you." Rhodes enveloped her in his arms. Kagome sniffled and stepped back, dashing under her eyes as she smiled her throat closing before she could speak.

Averting her eyes, she shoved her phone into her pocket with her keys and padded through the house and scooped her duffel bag onto her shoulder. Shifting her hold on her wallet, she reached forward for her passport and turned for the door. "Thank you again," the whisper tore from her at Rhodes' back as he braced against the back of his couch.

"Of course, my door is always open to you."

Kagome's eyes burned as she moved through the door and tugged the keys out, settling her bag in the passenger seat as she climbed behind the wheel. She could do this, this was nothing she hadn't done thousands of times before… 'You promised you'd stop running.'

Dashing the thought from her mind she turned over her shoulder as she slowly backed out of the driveway, that was before Hydra turned her best friend and husband into what he was now… Before they sent him to kill her twice. "I just want to be normal, that's not too much to ask I think."

* * *

"Next in line. Hello welcome to Delta Airlines, what can I help you with?"

Kagome fumbled with her wallet, pulling her ID and credit card out and handing them over, "I need a flight to Rome, Italy please; one-way."

"I have one leaving tonight at 9:35 pm… for $7,382?" the receptionist looked at her, an expectant smirk on her face as she read off the price.

Kagome glanced down at her watch with a nod; it was only four hours away. "I'll take it, window seat, preferred please, first-class. Oh, no bags checked, just this as my carry on."

The woman raised an eyebrow in surprise, swiping Kagome's card and frowning. She clearly expected it to be declined as she handed it back with her boarding pass and ID, "have a good trip."

Kagome smirked and moved around the counters and standing in the TSA line, toeing off her shoes and holding them in her hand as she began to pull her things from her pocket. She hoped there wouldn't be a repeat with the TSA agents that she had with the two under-cover cops; she couldn't deal with that again. Setting her things on the belt, she handed over her required papers, stepping through the metal detector and taking them back as she grabbed her things back up.

How she managed to get her bow and knife passed them was a miracle, she was sure they'd catch it. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she bee-lined for Starbucks and pulled her phone out; she'd have to take the tracker out and cancel her cards, make another new identity for herself.

'So close to being normal,' a dry laugh caught in her throat as she ordered her drink. She was tempted to try for the S.H.I.E.L.D. discount, D.C. was nothing like New York and could care less about that. Moving to the side to wait for her drink, Kagome's eyes scanned the area, it was hard for her to believe she'd get out without incident; expecting to be placed under arrest or something.

"Kagome!"

The priestess offered a tight smile to the barista, taking the cup and moving out of the crowded space for her terminal. Black Sabbath blared from her hand, drawing a few eyes in her direction as she accepted the call and held it to her ear nervously, "hi…"

 _"You need anything?"_

Kagome paused, her steps slowing to a halt as her grip tightened. "No…"

Tony's breathing came out different, clearing his throat before coming back on the line. _"I'll put your things away, they'll be safe I promise."_

"Thank you," glancing down at the boarding pass in her hand she wondered if she could change it? Go to New York or Malibu and live her days out under Tony's shadow.

 _"Be careful kid, if anything happened to you… well that's it then. I won't check on you too much."_

Kagome nodded, forgetting for a second he wasn't in front of her. "I'm sorry."

 _"Don't, you have nothing to say sorry for. I could have done better."_

"You did great, I wasn't the best kid. You're definitely a one up on Howard." Kagome shuffled her feet and started forward again. Howard may have been her friend at one point, but as a grandfather he left a sour taste in her mouth that she couldn't shake.

 _"Stay safe."_

"You too," the call dropped as she collapsed into a chair at the designated waiting area. '26-years-old and you're still running,' Inuyasha would have torn into her if he could see her now.

Slumping down, arms crossed over her chest Kagome sighed; it had been years since she thought about her friends from the Feudal Era, guilt gnawing at her stomach the way it always did. She should have done more to save them, killed Naraku faster instead of letting him suffer… pinching the bridge of her nose Kagome groaned, she hated how emotional she was feeling these last few days, she hated that stress made her cry.

She had to pull it together; this was nothing she wasn't used to. Settling back in the chair she set an alarm on her phone and closed her eyes, if she was lucky she'd be joining her predecessors soon… God if she wasn't tired.

Jolting upright, Kagome fumbled as her phone blared; blinking the sleep from her eyes and squinting at the bright screen. _Foxtrot has fallen, report to the nearest building for briefings._

"Director Fury…?" cerulean eyes widened, Fury was dead? 'You're not an employee anymore, you quit.'

Kagome glanced from her device as they began calling her flight, she had slept for three hours already; shaking her head she locked her screen and grabbed her bag. Fingers plucked her papers from the side panel, sliding into the line; this wasn't her problem, not after hiding things from her for two years. A frown tugged at her lips, it was too dangerous anyway.

"Enjoy your flight."

Fingers wrapped around her ticket the attendant handed back, moving down the walkway to the plane. Going back now wouldn't change anything Fury would still be dead. Kagome bit her lip and tilted her head as she kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them above the door before stepping onto the plane.

"You're superstitious too?"

A glance behind at the woman made her smile and nod, turning back ahead and finding her seat. Her fingers drummed the armrest, her free hand cupping her chin as she stared out of the window; what if there was something she could do? Shaking her head she blinked hard, what could she do though? She wasn't going to actively hunt down Hydra from the inside like they had…

"Damn." Kagome bent down and tugged her bag from under the seat, shoving her way through the throngs of people boarding and crossing the strap over her chest before breaking into a run. 'No more being the hunted, no more running.' If she was going to go down, she was going to do it fighting not somewhere in Europe where they had tracked her to. Kagome grimaced, she hoped Hill would take her back.


	29. Chapter 29

Kagome gazed out over the railing of the Brookmont Dam her forearms resting on the metal as her fingers twisted together. She heard Steve's footsteps before she saw him, keeping her gaze on her sneakers before lifting her head with a sigh. "Glad Hill got you out of that, not ready to say good-bye to you just yet."

"Heard you had a run in with him too?"

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek with a small nod, "he's got one hell of a punch."

"How long have you known?"

"About two days before Fury's attack? I think, I don't know the days are starting to run together." Kagome straightened, her hands holding the metal loosely. "I would have called you if I wasn't too busy attempting to not be killed by my husband and my ex-boyfriend."

"Damn Hydra," Steve spat out vehemently. Kagome turned to him as a brow arched, a teasing smile playing on her lips, "my oh my the words coming from your mouth Captain."

Steve shot her a look of his own, "it's like old times, like all that work we did back then doesn't even matter."

Kagome agreed silently, dropping her arms to her side, "he knew; Fury said he didn't know about Barnes but he did. He gave me a copy of the file S.H.I.E.L.D. has on him."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me? Do you still have it?"

"Stark's got it in New York, he said he's translating it," the priestess pinched the bridge of her nose shaking her head with a huff. "Recruiting the new Howling Commando unit then? I assume that's why you're here… Need your medic?" her eyes drifted back down to the water, watching the liquid lap against the shore before stealing a glance up.

"Something like that, what do you say… are you ready to follow me into another life or death fight?" Steve glanced down at the woman beside him, the smile he used to recruit her decades ago back on his face.

"That depends," Kagome mused softly, "you going to crash another plane into the Potomac?"

A shrug was her answer as Steve furrowed his brow, "if one's available I might."

Stormy cerulean eyes swiveled to him fully, deflating slightly with a reluctant nod, "then I guess that's my answer… can't let you face death without your handler nearby."

A chuckle tore from Steve's throat with a nod before his face turned serious again. "I could have jumped after him."

Kagome stiffened and swallowed hard, shifting slightly before turning away from him. "I could have saved him... I'm sorry, this is my fault if I had—"

A punch in his arm cut off Steve's rambling, surprise overtaking his face as Kagome shook her hand and flexed her fingers, "enough. Should have, could have, would have, none of that matters now; by that logic, I should I killed Rumlow when he was in the condo the last time."

"Sorry for that too, I told you he was a good guy. I though—"

"Damn it will you knock it off? It was an accident, you said that yourself; I get your guilt, I do, but you've got to stop. Lets worry about taking down Hydra for good this time." Kagome snapped with a glare.

Steve gave a reluctant nod and shoved his hands in his pockets, Kagome patting him on the arm reassuringly before beginning to move for the door. Shoving through the heavy barrier, a dark brow arched as Natasha stopped walking and tossed a small box into her chest, "Hill said she went to five different stores for that."

"Thanks," Kagome bit her lip and stepped closer, tilting her head and gesturing for the other woman's shoulder, "how is it?"

"Better, thanks to you." Natasha rolled it for emphasis, her emerald eyes meeting Kagome's weary blue. "You going to heal Director Fury too?"

"No."

"Why not?" amusement dripped from Natasha's question, Kagome could hold a grudge with the best of them when she wanted to.

"I don't want to," Kagome answered simply with a shrug, let Fury heal himself.

"I didn't know it was him unt—"

"You don't need to explain anything to me."

Natasha waved off her statement and crossed her arms, "I want to. He helped train me… One of my first missions after being in the Red Room was with the Winter Soldier; the KGB wanted us to take you out; no surprise I'm sure, you're used to it at this point. We had been following you in Spain for a few weeks, learning your schedule, watching your place and your workplace, who you communicated with—waiting for the right moment to strike. The longer we watched you, something in him shifted—he started the mission silent, but as time went on his attitude shifted and he was starting to mouth off to his handler. He almost blew our cover a few times towards the end."

"Something happened though one night, the one we were planning on killing you… a man walked you to your door and Barnes lost it," Natasha glanced down with a smirk at the memory. "He was ready to compromise everything because of that… our mission was called off and you were gone in the morning. The next time I saw Barnes, he had that mask on to keep him quiet."

Kagome's eyes widened as they darted to the side, "I was already planning to leave that night and I just thought it was just the neighbors having a fight again, I didn't realize… I saw you a few times in the square, you were a brunette then."

Natasha smiled and nodded, "so were you."

"Thanks for not following through with that mission, against both of you I wouldn't have stood a chance," the priestess glanced up smiling softly looking back down at the small box in her hands.

"So who was that guy anyway that walked you to your door?" Natasha tilted her head in question, watching the woman's body language carefully.

"An old friend… we catch up from time to time if we're in the same general area."

Natasha nodded slowly, pointing at the box twisting in Kagome's fingers, "you think now's the best time to be worrying about perfume?"

"Sure, I haven't been able to find Chantilly in years." With a wink Kagome turned from the red head, falling into step beside Steve as he stepped into the hall.

"Want to do me a favor?" the question came out soft, the pair rounding the corner as Kagome hummed in answer.

"I could use a uniform and I happen to know the Smithsonian has one." Blue eyes looked at her pleadingly as a knowing look already crossed her face, "and since you already know that place better than anyone, I was hoping you wouldn't mind getting it for me."

"That thing can't stop a paper cut!" Kagome rolled her eyes with a huff as she looked away, "fine; I'll do it."

* * *

"I'm on 10, moving to the northeast stairwell." Rumlow eased into the room, gun drawn as he moved silently across the floor. A whistling in the air drew his attention, a slight turn of his head as a sting cut across his cheek, fingers brushing the mark and spying the drop of blood as his eyes traced the path of the projectile.

"You missed."

Kagome drew her arm back, tilting her head slightly to line up her shot. "My mistake, it won't happen a second time."

"Someone's a little angry over a different viewpoint, put the bow down and we'll kiss and make up once Hydra has the jewel in its hands." Rumlow angled his body to her fully, gun aimed for her chest.

"If you think for one second I'm going to look passed the disgusting monster you are, you're more deranged than I thought." Kagome's lips pursed, "and I'm not angry at your wrong viewpoint, I'm angry because I don't like being used; I'm angry because you tortured Bucky."

"After today you won't have to worry about that, this is your Bucky's last mission; if Cap doesn't put him down I will. As for you… well, I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Rumlow's finger tightened on the trigger as Kagome released the string and rolled forward, hurriedly stringing a third arrow and releasing.

'I'm too old for this.' With a grunt Kagome flung herself behind a desk, stringing another arrow and easing around the piece of furniture.

"You're making this too easy, Barton didn't train you well enough with that thing."

Kagome snorted, slightly amused at the man's assumptions before rolling her eyes. Gun cocking overhead made her look up, bringing her weapon overhead and releasing; the tip colliding with the muzzle, releasing the energy in the shaft and sending shockwaves through out his hand. Rumlow grunted in pain, gun falling to the desk as Kagome swung the bow out and caught him in the knee before sending her fist flying.

"For your information, _I_ taught _Barton_."

Rumlow brushed his fist against his mouth, readying his fighting stance as Kagome pressed the button and shoved the folded bow into the pocket of her right thigh, lifting her own fists, "I'm going to enjoy taking you down Higurashi."

Kagome smirked in response, ducking his jab and aiming a hook to his ribs. Fingers grabbed the back of her head, Rumlow's knee moving to collide with her face, smirking as her nose cracked loudly. A chuckle escaped his throat, entwining his fingers into her hair and twisting, "you really are an easy fight."

A shout of pain made him release her head, a deep crimson seeping onto his pants and spreading the black fabric grew slick with blood. Kagome withdrew her knife from the gash she made, adjusting her hold and swiping up as he backed away. Sliding the knife away, Kagome pulled her bow back out and flicked it open, brushing the blood from her mouth and reaching for her arrows, "where'd you go? I thought you liked it up close."

Rumlow cracked his knuckles, a dark smirk crossing his face as she aimed for him again. He sprang forward under the arrow as it streaked above his head with a trail of pink, her foot catching him on the side of his head and knocking him off balance. His hand wrapped around her ankle and dragged her with him before connecting his free hand to her cheek.

 _"Kagome, check in. Have you stopped the second team of S.T.R.I.K.E. heading to Pierce's office?"_

Kagome grunted in response, lifting her head and slamming it into Rumlow's as she directed a well aimed knee between his legs and wiggled from under him. "Working on that, only have Rumlow left now." The pain in her nose throbbed, shooting a stabbing sensation through her face; her miko flared in response before Kagome suppressed the power coursing through her veins, no time for that yet. Eyes flicked down to the bow as Rumlow tossed it across the room before standing and stalking forward.

 _"10 minutes, take him out."_ Maria went quiet over the earpiece, Kagome nodding before dragging her sleeve over her mouth again and spiting the blood that pooled inside to the floor.

Exhaling sharply Kagome moved forward and ducked under Rumlow's hook and sent an elbow behind her, catching him in the shoulder blade as he spun away from her and planted his foot in the middle of her stomach and kicked her back. Kagome's head cracked against the corner of the desk as she stumbled down, black dots dancing in front of her eyes as she rolled to her side with a groan.

"Lets see if you can survive a fall from 10 stories; I have places to be." Rumlow's hands grabbed her around the waist, shoving her through the window.

A hiss slithered between Kagome's clenched teeth as her barrier retracted from around her, vision clearing as she blinked at the sun and slowly sat up. A shudder coursed through her body; smoke filling her lungs as an explosion pierced the air. "Hill, Rumlow's on the move… I'm on the flight deck below the helicarriers."

" _How did you—"_

"He tossed me through a window."

" _Are you okay?"_

"Not dead yet." Climbing to her feet she flinched at the screams around her, steadying her breathing as memories surfaced from years ago. The screeching of metal brought her to the present, tucking and rolling out of the path of the plane wing as it tore along the ground where she once stood.

Lowering her arm, Kagome blinked hard through the smoke as her eyes burned watching Bucky stalk closer. A glance over her shoulder, before turning back to him; she was the only thing standing between him and the remaining plane. "Stop throwing vehicles at me!" she snapped.

Bucky moved forward, breaking into a jog as Kagome rushed to meet him with a grimace, her body protesting every movement. Her hand gripped the handle of her knife, drawing it slowly and jerking it out; metal on metal making her ears ring as fingers curled around the blade. A grunt tore from Kagome's mouth, Bucky's chest pressing to her back as he pulled her right hand behind her back and held her immobile.

Tilting her head away from him, she jumped as the tip of the blade slid from her suit with a sigh of relief; she'd have to thank Stark for that feature later. Kagome arched against him, knife clattering to the ground as metal fingers wrapped around her neck from behind drawing a noise from the woman in his arms.

"Just like your 26th birthday all over again, only you weren't so rough." Fingers squeezed against her flesh, slowly cutting off her air supply as his breath tickled against her ear. Breath hitching as his hold on her relaxed, she shifted ever so slightly and felt his nose brush against her ear before inhaling heavily. 'Please,' taking advantage of his relaxed hold, Kagome jerked and flipped Bucky over her, staring down at him as his hand grabbed behind her knee and tugged her down.

"I know you remember me, I can see it." A flash passed over Bucky's face, his palm connecting with Kagome's chest before dragging her closer, "shut up."

Kagome's dark braid swayed gently as she gave him a negative response, "make me Bucky." Deft fingers wrapped in the collar of her suit and lifted her upper body slightly before slamming her back to the ground and leaning over her, "stop it."

Calling forth her miko, Kagome allowed it to simmer before exploding it out and sending Bucky toppling from her. "Hill, status on the carriers?"

" _Alpha's locked, Sam's attempting to breech Bravo."_

Kagome released a shuddering breath as she sat up slowly, spots returning as she looked over her shoulder to the plane finally roaring to life behind her. "They sent Bucky again… trying to keep him occupied down here."

" _Good work, stand by."_

'Where'd he go?' cerulean eyes swept the flight deck, climbing to her feet as the world tilted around her. "Buc—"

Arm up to protect her face; Kagome felt her bone vibrate as his fist connected with her before peeking around the appendage to meet his eyes, "Hydra's using you."

His gloved hand slapped hers down, his metal hand shooting forward to wrap around her neck once more and drag her closer, a flash of something in his eyes before blinking it away, "I said stop."

"James Buchanan Barnes I've never listened to your orders before, you think I'm going to start doing it now?"

Kagome's face hardened as her eyes narrowed, her head tilting to the side as a whiff of Chantilly floated over the smoke between them. Brown eyes softened briefly, gone as quickly as it came before stepping back and delivering a front kick to her stomach. A sharp intake of breath left her lungs, hand reaching feebly as Bucky moved for the plane behind her, "st… stop."

A single gunshot tore through her and made her cringe as she rolled to her side, "Hill… I failed—I couldn't… Bucky's… I'm sor—"

 _"Relax, Kagome breath, get off that deck. Five minute warning, Kagome are you listening?"_

Rolling to her stomach, Kagome pressed her forehead into the ground and felt the gravel biting into her skin as she drew her legs under her. She heard Hill's order before tugging the earpiece from her ear and dropping it to her side, knuckles digging into the gravel as she shoved herself up to her knees. Calling her miko forward, she closed her eyes as the pain slowly left her body, leaving her breathless on the ground of the burning flight deck. "Damn it."


	30. Chapter 30

**March 1, 1945**

"You're looking unusually chipper today, Sarge. Usually you're a mopey mess when you gotta leave your girl." Monty commented smoothly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, pal… Can't a guy just be happy?" Bucky's grin widened, foot tapping on the metal flooring of the plane.

Bucky smoothed his hair back and returned his hand to his lap, grinning like a mad man as the Commandos eyed him carefully.

"Must have been some parting kiss." Jim remarked softly in Dernier's ear. The Frenchman laughed and nudged him in the ribs, puckering his lips at the brunette before both erupted in roaring laughter.

"Alright, you guys laugh. You're all jealous that someone like me got a girl like her… I don't blame you I would be too." Bucky retorted back easily his finger wiggling at each of them in turn before settling back with a smug grin.

Steve peeled his eyes from the ceiling to the group, "I can tell you guys it is pure hell living next to them, and it's all I heard _all night_." He stressed the last two words with a heavy sigh, his hands tented between his legs as a resigned look crossed his face, "I'll be happy when this is over and I'm back home… away from the Barnes' and these thin ass walls we've got in the building."

"Damn Sarge."

"No wonder you're in such a good mood, I would be too."

Another round of laughter from the men had Bucky blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "It wasn't an all night thing, we went to bed around one… but if that's what you heard all night than that's not my fault." Bucky shrugged off their whistles and laughter as he returned a grin of his own with his hands up in mock defense, "you gotta get it somehow Steve, living vicariously through me while you can."

Steve's blush had them all turning their attentions to him, teasing him mercilessly for still not seeing the flags Agent Carter had laid out for him. "Yeah, yeah I got it fellas I gotta ask her out, one of these days I will."

"Trying for that baby Sarge?" Dum-Dum questioned slyly.

It wasn't a secret to anyone that the couple had been trying for a baby; Jim had overheard a conversation between them one day the previous year and ran with it. The team had started secret pools every month away from Bucky, waiting to see when the announcement would come and being increasingly disappointed along with the couple when it hadn't come.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I don't want to hear a word about this around HQ when we get back until Kagome's ready to tell everyone but uh…" Bucky threaded his fingers together, his eyes sparkling. "Kagome's pregnant."

His body shook from the congratulatory slaps and shakes he was receiving from the two men flanking him, hands reaching across the aisle to shake his. They had been waiting for this for the last year, all a dysfunctional family of crazy uncles ready to jump on board with the littlest Barnes family member.

"Now which one of us are you naming the little one after?" Dernier questioned with a chuckle.

Bucky's face took on a mask of thought, a slow grin spreading before answering, "Steve of course… he's the reason we got together in the first place."

"I'm flattered but are you sure Kagome's going to go for that?" Steve arched a brow in question, shifting in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable.

"It was her idea… if I can get her on board with seven now I might be able to name one after each of us." Bucky grinned at the idea. He'd turn on the charm with her over the number when he got back. "It'll be the next generation of Commandos."

"And how many will be using a bow?" Monty asked quickly. Bucky's head snapped at the Brit, eyes wide and serious, "none of them." Soft chuckles came from them at his answer, Jones leaning forward and waving a hand absently, "please she'll bat those pretty blue eyes at you Sarge and you'll be putty in her hands."

Bucky wrinkled his nose as he crossed his arms, he was right of course not that he'd tell him to his face.

 **Present Day**

"Seat taken?"

Tired cerulean eyes blinked in response, dragging up from the small table to the blonde beside her, "they let you out of the hospital? And without a walker too, that's amazing."

"You've got senior citizen jokes… that's nice." Steve chuckled and slid into the seat opposite hers, hand gently cupping his coffee. "I almost didn't recognize you, you changed your hair."

A lock of hair fell over her shoulder, Kagome gazing at the lock idly as she toyed with the ends—her stylist had called it butterscotch brown—before tossing it back with a shrug. "I needed a change I guess."

"It looks good…" Steve eyed her cautiously, arms crossed over the book in front of her as she spoke. His stomach churned at the distant look in her eyes, her body language already conveying how closed off she was to him.

Kagome marked the page of the book in front of her and set it aside before moving for her coffee cup, "how are you?"

Steve adjusted the hat on his head as he glanced around the café, "better than you I think, how are you?"

"Oh you know," her hand waved in the air flippantly before dropping to the table. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Steve murmured around the lid he brought to his lips, blue eyes shining in concern.

"I didn't take out Rumlow like I was supposed to… one job and I couldn't do that." Kagome rubbed her forehead with a sigh, "Sam had to fight him in my place and almost get crushed by the building."

Her lips jutted out slightly as her eyes glossed over, head tilting fully into the hand she brought up under her chin, "and on top of that I couldn't stall Bucky long enough and you got beat to hell for it."

"You took out Rumlow's entire S.T.R.I.K.E. team by yourself so you did us all a favor there and he threw you out of a window; Sam told me in the hospital you had done a pretty good job down on the airfield from what he could see and as for Bucky… it's okay, I know how I felt fighting him so I can imagine how you did. I didn't even fight him really."

Kagome adjusted her hold on her head and pressed her finger into her temple, "I thought coming back here was going to be easy… Hydra was gone and I thought I could live the rest of my life semi-normal. It was a stupid thought I guess, I should have known better."

"It's not a stupid thought." Steve intervened quickly, "you of all people deserve to have peace with everything you've gone through."

Kagome's throat closed with a nod, "so do you and yet here we are, having the same fight."

Fingers drummed against the tabletop as her voice quieted, "I don't know about you but I'm tired of it… I'm tired of all of it."

"Kagome—"

"I have to go, Stark's flying down later and uh… I have to clean the condo." Kagome rocked to her feet, swinging her jacket across her back and tugging her hair from under her collar. "I'll see you later."

Steve shot to his feet, hand wrapping around her upper arm gently as he bent down and lowered his voice, "I'm not going to see you later am I? You're going to run again."

"Obviously I'm not safe here, I'm compromised."

"We're all compromised, you have people that can help you now." Steve's brows furrowed, eyes softening.

Pursing her lips, Kagome tugged a chain from under her shirt and held the jewel between her fingers as she stepped closer. " _This_ is my priority right now, I can't pretend like I don't know what the Shikon is when it's a physical object. You think Hydra's going to wait another 70 years before making another move on me? They have nothing else to lose and everything to gain at this point."

"They really got me good with Bucky… you think they're going to stop now? They're going to come back harder than last time and I would rather run and live to continue guarding this over dying and having this fall into the wrong hands."

"Not a word to Stark, do you hear me?" She hissed anxiously, eyes already sweeping the faces in the café as she tucked the jewel away.

Steve shook his head, jaw setting as his own gaze lifted before lowering down to hers, "I'm not going to make that promise, you're one of my best friends I'm not going to let you keep living like this."

Tugging her arm free from Steve's hold she leaned around him with an unreadable expression, eyes shimmering in the anger she wasn't conveying before grabbing her book and coffee; spinning on her heel and moving for the exit. She didn't have time to argue now, not with her plans about to be spoiled by Steve…

* * *

Kagome watched the screen to her computer fade, hunched over the laptop on her bed and shutting the top before shoving it forward. Fingers gingerly took the still warm papers from the printer, rifling through and nodding at every page. Her free hand toyed with the jewel idly, dropping it against her chest before shoving it beneath her shirt.

The chain she had bought would do for now, she'd have to return to Japan sooner than she wanted to in order to get a proper one from the shrine… Souta would be _thrilled_ to see her.

'I don't have time to worry about him right now, there are more important things,' flinging her legs off the side of the bed she swiped her phone from the blankets, turning the power off and setting it to the end table. A honk from the drive way had her on her feet, slinging her duffel over her shoulder as she moved for the hall.

Kagome froze at the door, her hand on the knob as she stole one more last glance around the condo. Digging a paper from her back pocket, her thumb trailed over the folded edges before setting it on the entryway table and sweeping from the house.

Her eyes remained downcast as she shuffled to the waiting taxi, flinging her duffel on the seat and sliding in beside it. "Ronald Reagan National please…"


	31. Chapter 31

Steve huffed as he leaned against his motorcycle, eyes lifting to sweep the empty streets of the housing development as he sat in front of Tony's condo. "Come on Stark," he growled as he tugged his phone from his pocket and dialed Tony's number, hanging up as he was delivered straight to voicemail.

His leg bounced anxiously, when he called Happy's phone he had confirmed Tony was on his way to D.C. that was four hours ago. The familiar roar of Tony's sports car had his head snapping up, striding forward as the billionaire pulled into the driveway.

"Don't you answer your phone?" Steve hissed.

"I do, when it's someone important." Tony quipped easily, watching the super-soldiers face flush at the jab. "Besides, I wanted to see how long you'd wait around."

"Kagome's gone."

Tony's eyebrow rose in question, head tilting to the side. "She's not gone, I talked to her last night and her car is right there."

"I ran into her today, she's running again. She said she's tired of the same fight," Steve relayed quickly.

Tony scoffed and started for the front door, wiggling the knob before producing the key. "She doesn't do that anymore."

"Kagome, come out wherever you are! Rogers is having a mental breakdown!" Tony peered into the living room, turning into the kitchen before harrumphing and moving down the hall. "Kid?"

Steve froze in the entryway, taking in the silence with unease. "Tony…" he called the man's name softly, eyes landing on a folded paper on the entry table.

The billionaire barreled towards him in question, snatching the paper and unfolding it with a veiled expression of nerves.

 _Tony,_

 _I got on the plane this time and I'm sorry I didn't call. It's come to my attention that the life I've always wanted when I came back is still that much out of my reach. I know you've extended your protection to me but in light of recent events with Hydra, Rumlow and Bucky I think it's easier for all of us if I leave. I can't bare the thought of something awful happening to any of you because of me._

 _Thank you for taking me in and putting up with me, I didn't make it easy on you as a father or a friend. Maybe one day I'll return, I hope by then it's a safer world and we can put all of our differences aside over certain subjects. I also hope you welcome me with the same open arms you had the first time, even though I don't deserve it. Please don't look for me._

 _Kagome_

"Well?" Steve questioned as Tony re-folded the paper. "What's it say?"

"Kagome's gone."

 **Rome, Italy—February 2015**

"Hey Gianna, just sat a guy in your section." Maria swept by Kagome in a blustered mess, brushing her hair from her forehead and disappearing into the kitchen.

Patting the apron on her waist, Kagome moved from behind the counter for the table. She still wasn't used to the new name she had chosen four months ago, finding it more difficult this time to adjust to the life she had lived for 500 years. She'd give herself five to ten years again, falling back on her old schedule of living under the radar.

"Hello, welcome to Mario's Café, my name is Gianna; what can I get started for you today?" her Italian had been rusty in the beginning, the fluidity of the language coming back easily. An easy smile and a head tilt as the guest glanced over the laminated menu before ordering a latte and a muffin without so much as a greeting in return.

"You gave me the fun table, I can tell." she quipped to Maria as she eased back behind the counter and moved for the pastry display.

Maria laughed and shrugged, starting her co-workers latte. "You have a better temperament with the rude one's, I'd get fired."

Kagome hummed in response with an amused eye roll, Maria was already on thin ice she didn't need to be fired and leave Kagome alone for the morning shift. "You'll have to take one eventually."

Maria swore for the next one as she handed the drink off, grabbing a wet towel to clean off one of the newly vacated tables.

"Anything else sir?" Kagome asked dutifully. The man waved her off with a grunt, Kagome's eyes narrowing in a glare before stalking back behind the counter. "How much longer?"

"5 more minutes, what are you doing tonight?" Maria questioned softly.

Kagome stiffened at the question, knowing where this conversation was going before glancing at the woman beside her, "staying in. You?"

"Hopefully that," Maria's eyes flashed as she straightened from her slumped pose over the counter, biting her lip as she openly stared at the man walking through the door.

A familiar energy tickled her senses, sending her miko out slowly to engulf the man before he snapped his eyes to hers. Electric blue clashed with cerulean, both breaking out in grins; Kagome broke first and dropped her head before Maria noticed.

"Ladies, I had heard this place employ's some of the prettiest woman in Rome, now I see it's true." His familiar voice purred to them as he strolled forward, leaning against the counter.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Maria visibly swooned, falling into his smooth baritone before moving to check on the patrons in the café. 'Still a bullshit smooth talker,' she snorted. Sophia waved at her as she moved into the room, tugging her beanie off her head and moving to clock in.

With a final sweep around the room, Kagome returned behind the counter and untied her apron, "ready for tonight?"

"I'm never ready… This place is a life ruiner." Sophia groaned softly, her hands reaching behind her to tie the apron around her waist. "Although, if that guy wants to stick around and make it a good night tonight…" her emerald eyes shimmered as she gave the man with Maria and once over.

"I think he's otherwise occupied," Kagome murmured softly, noticing the subtle way his ear twitched as a smile broke over his face. With a final wink at Maria he turned and headed for the door, a small pastry bag in his hand.

"I'm going out with him tonight!" Maria squealed happily, earning a few glares from those in the quiet café.

Sophia huffed with a defeated sigh, "why do the hot ones always come in when you two are here?"

"You can have him when I'm finished with him," Maria purred with a wink.

"Fight nice ladies, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome finished clocking out as she tugged her coat on. With a final wave, she moved for the door as Marco dashed in, out of breath and hair askew, "sorry Gianna, overslept again."

Kagome laughed as she took the apology, eyes searching hurriedly along the busy street before landing on the man that had left moments earlier. "Is that good?" she asked walking up and pointing to the scone.

"A little dry, I've had worse. How have you been Kags?"

Kagome's eyes hardened as she glanced over her shoulder, "it's Gianna here…" A snort tore from the man's throat, taking a second bite of his pastry, "right."

"Hi Kouga."

Balling the pastry bag in his hand, Kouga tossed his arms around the priestess and sighed heavily. Kagome's hand rubbed his back, enjoying the comfort of a familiar presence in an unfamiliar world. "Are you here on purpose or happy accident?"

"I'm an architect working on one of the more historic hotels in the area, one of my guys talked this place and the service up so I wanted to pop in," the wolf demon explained as they broke the hug and began to mingle in with the people on the cobblestones. "Imagine my surprise to find you, I thought you were in… Prague? Is that where you said you were off to after Spain?"

"Yeah, stayed there for a few years. Started making my way back to the U.S. in 2008, showed up on Tony's doorstep the day the well closed in 2010 and started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. a few days later." Kagome explained, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

Kouga wrinkled his nose and rubbed the back of his head, "S.H.I.E.L.D.? You actually worked for that place?"

"Technically, I was there when it started… I asked Peggy to keep me off the records though. I didn't need the extra attention then what I had already been receiving through the years." Kagome shrugged, shoving her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. "It wasn't all bad…"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Kags." Kouga mumbled dismissively. "So new hair… Looks good." His hand reached out, fingers brushing through the tresses before dropping his hand as a mischievous smile spread across his face. "It makes you look like the sultry priestess you are."

Kagome jabbed an elbow into his ribs with a sigh, "you haven't changed. Besides, you're seeing Maria tonight."

"That I am… the scent I picked up from her Kags, she wants me." Kouga licked his lips, a hint of fang peeking out. "Besides, I got it from the last time I saw you, I can't compete with a ghost."

"He's not a ghost… not anymore; more like a phantom." Kagome pursed her lips slightly, hand trailing through her hair absently.

"What's that mean?"

Kagome stopped walking at a crosswalk, hand resting on Kouga's arm to keep him beside her. "He's alive… Bucky's alive—Hydra's had him for the last 70 years and they—"

"They what?"

"It's out in the open again," Kagome changed the direction the conversation was heading as she lowered her voice, a realization dawning on the wolf demon in front of her as his eyes widened. "Where…?"

"Neck."

"God damn it how'd this happen?" Kouga hissed, moving with the priestess in time with the pedestrians around them. "Do you need help?"

"Like the help you provided in the final battle?" Kagome asked softly.

Kouga floundered over his words, head jerking to face Kagome, "you know we were posing as the second—"

"Line of defense in case we all fell; yeah sure, you and Sesshoumaru have said. It's still bullshit, if we had all been fighting everyone's deaths might not have happened."

"But it still could have and me and Sesshoumaru'd be buried next to them and possibly you as well." Kouga countered.

The pair crossed the street with the other pedestrians, the animosity thick between them as they fell silent. "Listen, I'm not trying to fight with you… Can't change that battle, it happened; but what I can do for you is check in with my pack and see if any of them have a lead on Hydra. See if they can get locations and if there are any plans in motion; S.H.I.E.L.D. had their spies and so do I, mine just happen to be better."

"I appreciate that Kouga, thank you." Kagome rolled her neck to ease the tension, "have you heard from Shippo or Sesshoumaru?"

"Sure have, Shippo's in Russia rubbing elbows with the elite and Sesshoumaru's in Japan again; guy's still taking his position as Lord way too seriously."

"That'll never change," Kagome smirked. "I have to go out that way, maybe for the Cherry Tree Festival… but I don't want to stay at the shrine, think you could—"

"I'll put the word out, he'll probably roll out the red carpet for you." Koga grinned. As much as the dog lord denied it, he had a deep respect for the priestess and would gladly welcome his home to her while she was in town. "So, Bucky's with you then?"

A frown marred Kagome's face at the question, shooting a questioning glance to the man beside her, "what do you mean?"

"You said he's alive, I only assume that you two are back together?"

"Oh far from it, he's um… I don't want to talk about this. We should grab some lunch, right now because I am starving." Kagome lengthened her stride with a smile behind her, heading for a small bistro and ducking into the casual eatery. She knew the conversation wasn't over, Kouga's curiosity flaring as he followed after her and settled in his seat the waitress showed them to.

Kouga watched her carefully, her eyes methodically reading the menu before his eyes roamed for danger. He leaned back slowly, eyes locking on a brunette man in the corner, brown eyes staring hard at the priestess as she began chatting about nothing important, unaware of the attention.

"Kouga?"

He grunted roughly, snapping away from the man to Kagome, "what?"

"I asked how Ayame was," Kagome gazed at him in concern, he never spaced this badly.

"Oh she's fine, in Mexico trying to help the small wolf tribe there." Kouga sniffed and ducked his head to the menu, turning to glance back over his shoulder slightly at the man again. He was still staring, turning down to the book in front of him and writing something before shooting his eyes up again.

Something in the way he looked at Kagome made him curious, pain and regret shining in his eyes. Kouga sniffed the air delicately, eyes narrowing at the familiarity of it—where had he seen this guy before then that his scent was slightly recognizable?


	32. Chapter 32

Kouga's eyes darted to the back corner of the bistro, noting happily the man from before had left and taken the nagging feeling of nostalgia with him. He was sure he'd remember later his scent and where he first picked it up, but for now he would enjoy the friend across from him and finally give her his undivided attention for the remainder of their meal.

"So, how long are you in Italy this time?" he asked

Kagome shrugged, sipping her wine slowly and rolling the taste over her tongue, "as long as I can be; so only a few more months if I'm lucky."

"My offer still stands, my pack will take you in no issue, we have the room."

"I left Stark because of that, I'm tired of seeing people get hurt because of me." Kagome sighed.

Kouga rolled his eyes as he pulled his ringing phone from his pocket, "you have to stop pushing everyone away that wants to help you; you're family Kags, family takes care of each other. Hang on… I'll be right back I have to take this."

Kagome nodded and settled back in her chair, arms crossed as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Was this really what her life had become? Hiding in different countries until the wrong people caught her or until she died? Her eyes shot up as Kouga stalked back through the dining room, a tanned hand dragging through his dark hair, "some idiot fell off the scaffold. I have to go, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll see you later… not like you don't know where I work." Kagome stood as he paid for their lunch before she could reach for the cash in her pocket.

"I'll make a few phone calls later… oh um—"

"Enjoy your time with Maria tonight, there's always tomorrow or the day after." Kagome waved off his apologetic look as she trailed behind him to the busy street. "I'll see you later."

Kouga nodded sharply, placing a kiss to the crown of her head and darting off quickly. Kagome stood still, eyes locked on the place she last saw him before the crowd swallowed him as her head tilted slightly… 'The last time I let my family take care of me…' ending the thought sharply, Kagome turned and crossed her arms as she walked slowly in the direction of her apartment.

Head lifting as screams began to fill the air, cerulean eyes swiveled to find the source, her miko tingling at the impending thought of danger. 'Walk away, don't engage; just keep your head down.'

"What's going on?" She grabbed a man by the arm as he attempted to flee, she really needed to start listening to her inner thoughts more.

"Four men, they've taken hostages; they say they're going to publically execute them."

Releasing the man's arm Kagome shoved her way through the panicking populace, eyes scanning the small cluster of armed humans as they spoke to themselves quietly. One shoved the other, aiming the gun to the first hostage and pulling the trigger.

"What the hell is this?"

Four sets of eyes scanned the small crowd; all landing on the priestess as she kept the shimmering barrier around the man before dropping it and stepping forward, "let them go."

"Maybe I really do need to stop running, if anything it's more trouble… Alright boys, let them go! I'm right here!" Kagome clapped her hands together before pulling her brown tresses atop her head. The men grinned, shoving the hostages away and raising their weapons. A pink shimmering barrier erupted around Kagome and the surrounding people, turning and urging them to run before she dropped it.

Inhaling sharply, Kagome ran forward and aimed for the closest man with her fist ready. A gunshot rang, bullet ricocheting off her barrier, it would have to stay up through the whole fight if she had any chance of survival. 'Perfect.'

Hand wrapped around his wrist, thrusting her body into his and jerking his arm to the side as he squeezed the trigger on reflex and shot his own teammate, Kagome smirking as she brought her elbow to connect with his nose. Turning sharply, her knee connected with his stomach before aiming another elbow to the back of his head.

Barrier up as two shots rang, arm up out of reflex before scooping the discarded weapon and firing off her own shot in response. She froze, weapon lifted as her eyes flitted between the two remaining; no doubt in her mind, they were Hydra. Either they had eyes on her the whole time or she was once more compromised… Kouga wouldn't betray her that way.

Shooting twice more, Kagome tossed the gun to the side and darted for the street to her right. If they wanted her, they'd have to earn it… Legs pumped faster, skidding around a corner as brick behind her shattered under impact. A gasp of pain, stars exploding in front of her eyes as she rounded a corner and something slammed against her head. A foot on her chest, pressing her into the cobblestones and the rest of the air from her lungs as hot breath fanned over her face.

Kagome attempted to call her miko, a stinging sensation creeping down her arm as darkness danced on the edged of her blurred vision. Reiki simmered, flaring and going silent against her call leaving the priestess to feebly push against the foot.

"Brock Rumlow sends his regards, he so wishes he could be here for this job but he's still recovering. We'll be taking this however."

Kagome gripped the hand closing around the jewel, heart thundering in her chest before something collided with her head once more and sent her into darkened oblivion.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she rolled to her side, pain shooting through her head before allowing her eyes to flutter open. Her brows furrowed at the wall, gently rolling to her other side with a grunt and pressing up from the mattress slowly. She dropped her feet to the floor and stood slowly, pressing down the protesting of her body as she glanced around the small studio apartment.

'Hydra? They give out rooms now?' nose wrinkled at the thought, they should have just killed her in the alleyway.

Holding her head gently, Kagome climbed to her feet and closed the small space to the tiny kitchen area. Fingers wrapped around a spiral bound notebook, instructions perhaps? A final letter of thanks before the room blew up? 'So dramatic,' Kagome thought.

Flipping the cover open her eyebrow lifted as a noise caught in her throat, the words written was the entirety of Bucky's memorial wall. She flipped to the next page, a picture of Captain America… another flip, bits and pieces of something about Steve… tossing more pages over themselves she froze, _Kagome_ _Higurashi_ _Barnes… Little elephant—Dumbo?_ Clearing her throat, Kagome shut the book and placed it back in its place before searching for her miko.

If Hydra was good at one thing, they were good at suppressing her power. Her heart dropped, hand shooting up to her neck and fumbling under her shirt, they had gotten it…

Making her way back to the small bed she perched on the edge and folded her hands in front of her mouth as tears pricked her eyes, how had she messed up so badly she had allowed them access to the jewel?

Kagome heard the footsteps on the other side of the room, standing and pressing against the wall. She wasn't going down without a fight… it was the least she could do after failing in the one job for her entire existence. Biting her lip, she pressed her head back and balled her hands into fists before launching at the figure walking through the door.

A foot kicked the door shut, a small grunt of surprise before sweeping Kagome to her back as she was pinned to the ground. Hands held above her head, Kagome arched into the body above hers, eyes screwed shut as she struggled against the hold. Hands tightened briefly against her wrists, legs braced on either side of hers keeping her immobile before Kagome gave up her struggle and peeled her eyes open.

'Bucky…' her breath hitched as she stared into his eyes, fully relaxing under him as she blinked.

"Is this usually how you thank people for saving you?" Bucky's grip on her wrists loosened, moving his hands to brace his weight beside her head as he waited for an answer.

"You… you saved me? Why?"

His eyes darted from hers, pink rising on his cheeks at her question with her prying eyes. "I don't know."

"Bucky…" he flinched at the tenderness in her voice, echoes of that same voice in his head before shaking it slightly and shoving off of the woman. "You didn't fight them," he stated softly.

Kagome slowly climbed to her feet, unconsciously rubbing her wrists with a shrug. "I'm kind of worn out from fighting… I wasn't anticipating a hit to the head though and now they've got the jewel and I'm—"

Bucky moved away from her quickly to the small kitchen and tugged a drawer open, "this?"

The jewel dangled from the chain in his hand, sparkling prettily in greeting as Kagome nodded and closed her hand around it delicately. "Thanks." Her fingers clasped the chain back around her neck, tucking it against her skin under her shirt.

Bucky tugged the baseball cap from his head, watching her wearily as her eyes darted back and forth with some internal battle. Her head dropped suddenly, lifting with a sigh as she began to twist her fingers together, that little movement made him tilt his head, watching the digits as an image of her doing the same in a blue dress floated across his mind.

He blinked it away suddenly with a sharp exhale of breath, eyes shifting to his notebook on the counter before moving back to Kagome.

"Do you know me?" she questioned, bringing her arms across her chest nervously before dropping them again. Her nerves were on edge the more time she spent in close proximity to him, fighting herself when all she wanted to do was hold him.

Bucky ducked his head, jaw set as his nostrils flared slightly. 'Bits and pieces.' "No."

Kagome's breath left her in a whoosh, her lips tightening in a tight smile before shaking her head, "well… Hydra didn't manage to take the part of you that sucks at lying."

Tilting her head back with a loud groan, Kagome rubbed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with both index fingers. Inhaling slowly she released the breath and slowly opened her eyes as she brought her head down and swallowed hard.

"Menōmaru," Kagome moved the wall and leaned back, arms crossing to hide the shaking of her hands. She hadn't spoken of the man but one other time to Sesshoumaru when the Daiyōkai asked after the moth's name had been brought up in a passing conversation.

"He was a moth-demon and was revived from the Tree of Ages when a jewel shard became embedded in it. He had these two annoying girls with him that helped in his attempts to kill all of us, but they had something different in mind for me when I was being a little too… difficult. Menōmaru tainted the shard with his blood—couldn't purify that… I was still pretty weak when it came to bigger purifications."

Kagome brushed her hair back as her tongue darted out, eyebrow lifting before dropping her eyes to the hardwood. "Anyway… he put it in my head… right here," she poked between her eyes on her forehead and swallowed hard. "I could see everything I was doing but I couldn't stop it… like one of the worst nightmares that you can't wake up from."

"To make sure he had full control over me he um… there was this family in the village, that I was particularly close to—really great people; I helped Kaede deliver their youngest… I had the parents pinned to the walls with the poison darts that came out of my fingers and killed the three oldest quickly but he made me take my time with the baby—swore I would never have kids after that."

"The parents were understandably inconsolable, killed them slowly as well." Kagome flexed her hands as she stared down at her fingers, "when Menōmaru was sure I was under his full control he turned me on Inuyasha to take him out just so he could have the power of Tessaiga. I came absurdly close to killing him and would have if Sango and Miroku hadn't broken Menōmaru's concentration; breaking his hold on me."

Balling her hands into fists Kagome sent a tight smile at the brunette, "it was only for a few hours so I can't imagine how awful you feel after 70 years… but you're not alone." Clearing her throat, Kagome nodded and blinked quickly. "I know you're still in there, I saw it. Every single time they sent you for me... I saw you."

Bucky shifted slightly, the pain in his eyes reflected in hers as she relayed her own experience back to him. His fingers twitched at his side, stamping down the confusing urge to move forward and grab her hand, "you should leave. It's dark now, you should have no trouble getting home."

Kagome ignored the stinging in her chest at the dismissal, biting her lip before shoving from the wall as she turned for the door. If felt as if she were moving in slow motion, as she slipped through the apartment and the door, totally numb to anything in the outside world as she shoved her hands in her pants, fingers curling in on themselves and biting into her palms.

* * *

Kagome twirled the glass in her hand gently, watching the deep red of the wine intently as she shifted against the headboard of her bed. Her legs bare under the oversized t-shirt as she stretched them out with a sigh; a soft grunt at the knocking of her apartment door, cerulean eyes flashing up to Kouga before dropping back down to her glass. "I had a feeling you might need me more than Maria tonight," he stated softly.

"How much footage of earlier is going around?"

Kouga shut the door behind him and strode forward, "enough that you'll probably have someone from the Avengers in the city. You okay?" perching on her bed, he settled a hand on her shin and tilted his head, he hadn't seen that look in her eyes in a while.

"Yeah, I relived a fight today—trying not to have nightmares." Kagome saluted him with the glass before lifting it and taking a swig. "Menōmaru."

Kouga nodded slightly as the answer to the un-asked question, that had been one of her worst memories and dealing with it at 16 was what had initially made Sesshoumaru give her his respect. "Can I do anything?"

"There's a list, but nothing you can do anything for… "

The wolf demon nodded in understanding, eyes dropping to her lips as he leaned in slightly. A hand on his chest stopped him, Kagome's head to the side with a sigh before shooting an annoyed glance at him, "sorry Kags… I got it."

"You keep saying that."

"I mean it this time."

The priestess nodded at the unconvincing statement, holding the jewel up for examination as she pulled her knees up, "I think this thing is cursed. Any guardian of this thing has never been happy."

"No other guardian has made it passed 18," Kouga acknowledged.

Kagome nodded and climbed from the bed and padding for the fridge, "lucky me." Swiping the bottle she made her way back to the bed and settled back before pouring the liquid into the glass, "I don't think I've ever felt so lost with myself Kouga… like running is pointless, staying in one place is stupid—I'm a moving target and I fight and I fight and everything just keeps getting worse."

Kouga remained silent, watching her carefully before rubbing her leg reassuringly, "we've got some things to talk about then. I'll make a few more calls tonight when I get back to my place and bring you breakfast; how's that sound?"

"Donuts, chocolate icing with sprinkles."

Kouga chuckled at the request, "your eating habits are impressive, not too many humans can live off junk food, pizza and coffee."

"Must be part of my charm," Kagome shrugged. "Good night, Kouga."

"Night Kags."

Kagome watched him move across the apartment and slip through the door, turning her attention back to the glass in her hand with a frown. 'They said Rumlow's alive too,' she bit her cheek and glanced at the burner phone beside her pillow. Did she dare call Stark? Maybe Steve? All that would serve would to have them tailing her or using the sad puppy voice she couldn't say no to and end up back Stateside in a blubbering mess.

A knock on the had her on her feet, finger tapping the glass in her hand absently as she swung the door open and blinked hard, "Bucky…?"

"I remember you—not a lot, some things you've mentioned maybe a few others… but I remember." Bucky met her eyes hard and determined as he set his jaw.

Kagome glanced down quickly, bending to place her glass on the floor before reaching her hand out as she straightened. Bucky pulled his hand back, keeping himself just out of reach as he swallowed hard. With a nod in understanding, Kagome cleared her throat and shuffled to the side slightly, "do you want to come in?"


	33. Chapter 33

Kagome held her breath as she waited for his answer, worrying her bottom lip as his eyes assessed her. He may remember her, but that didn't mean he trusted her the same way he used to.

"It's not a good idea." He answered finally.

Releasing the breath she held Kagome shrugged off the sting in her chest. "Okay."

Bucky stepped back, turning slowly as he ignored the look of disappointment on Kagome's face; it twisted his insides and made him want to take the offer.

"No… it's really not okay actually. Why'd you come here then?" the question came out sharply, cerulean eyes boring holes into Bucky's back.

"I don't know."

Kagome started forward her smaller hand grabbing his left arm as he stiffened, her frame blocking his path to the stairs, "that's not going to work this time. You _know_ me, you just said so and I saw it all over your face back in Washington."

She glared at him expectantly, head tilting as her fingers fisted in his shirt. "Please, don't make me mourn you again." Her voice broke, eyes softening from the glare she leveled at him.

"I'm not who you think I am, everything I've done—I could kill you right now without breaking a sweat." Bucky lowered his voice, staring her down as his stomach twisted at the thought.

Kagome's breath caught, eyes searching his face carefully. "Bucky, if you wanted me dead you would already have done it any of the other 20 times you've been sent for me; but alright… kill me then." She gasped as he pressed her into the wall, his knee wedging between hers as he pressed into her form. A hand curled around her throat, Kagome arching into him as she closed her eyes.

'Not the best time to admit that this is the most attractive you've ever found him…' The thought brought on an inward grimace from Kagome, cerulean eyes opening to peer at him through her lashes.

 _ **"It's—was that too tight?" Bucky eased his hold on her throat, bracing himself above her nervously.**_

 _ **Kagome smiled softly in response, fingers beginning to unbutton his shirt, "I told you it's okay."**_

 _ **Bucky bit his lip, hand raking his hair back into place as he pulled back and straightened. He shifted his weight carefully on his knees, gazing at the woman under him, "I know I said maybe trying something new but I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart."**_

 _ **"It's your first birthday in three years we've gotten to spend together… Can you please try to get into it?" Kagome's hands reached up, a finger looping around the chain of his dog tags and tugging him back down. Gripping his face between her hands she smiled softly to ease his worry, "you're the one that brought this up and had the idea to try it."**_

 _ **"I know," he kissed the tip of her nose gently, "tell me if I'm hurting you, promise?"**_

 _ **"Promise."**_

Bucky flung himself back, chest heaving as he stared at his hands. So much destruction had come from them and yet here was this piece of him that couldn't stand the thought of hurting this woman. Could he still be that gentle now? His eyes trailed up slowly, mentally tracing the scar on her thigh before dragging up to her face.

He fought against the urge to grab her again and see what else his brain uncovered for him to watch, fingers twitching at his sides before curling them into his palms.

"Bucky…" she met his conflicted eyes, swallowing hard as she shoved from the wall, "please come inside. I can put blankets in the middle of the bed like our first date, if you stay on your side I might even give you a good morning kiss."

Her voice broke as she laughed softly, Bucky watching little droplets fall from her eyes to the ground before reaching forward and catching one on his finger. "Stop…" the single word had them falling harder, turning her back to him as she wiped at her face.

She apologized softly, taking calming breaths before turning back as she wrung her hands together.

"It's not—"

"A good idea, so you've said." Kagome finished for him, dropping her hands and releasing a shaky breath. "Okay."

Bucky turned for the stairs, foot hovering over the first step before turning. As much as he told himself to start down the stairs and go back to his small place, something in the pit of his belly told him to turn around, knock back on her door and accept the offer. He growled softly, ears perking as her door shut down the hall. Next to Captain Amer— _Steve_ —Kagome was the only person that knew who he used to be, the only other person that seemed to bring about his memories.

Kagome braced her hand on the counter, head tilting back as she downed the full glass of wine she had left beside the door before smacking her lips together as her head dropped. 'History repeating itself… such bullshit,' setting the glass in the sink she pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned in frustration.

Her hair flew behind her as she spun, striding across the tiny room and snatching her phone into her hand; scrolling through the phonebook and pressing the green button before holding it to her ear.

 _"Who is this and how did you get my personal number?"_

"Tony," Kagome sunk to the mattress, chin quivering as her head dropped. "What's wrong with me?"

 _"Kagome? Where—what are you talking about, there's nothing wrong with you. Where are you?"_

"There is though, because any other woman that has an ex or a lover that died can get over him but I ca—it's the breakup all over again." Kagome covered her face in her hand as a sob tore from her.

 _"Kid, I'm not good at these kinds of talks; can I offer Pepper's services however? Her being a woman and all may be able to discuss this better than I can."_ Tony sounded desperate on the other end, to give anything to not be having this conversation right now.

"He's here… Bucky's here…"

Tony swore on the other end of the line, something crashing to the ground making Pepper yell in surprise in the background. _"Where are you? Are you okay? Did he—"_

"I'm okay," Kagome released the words breathlessly, eyes lifting to the discarded pair of shorts on her closet floor.

His voice sounded far away when he came back, _"Pep, can you keep her on? I need to get the track—"_

Launching herself from the mattress she flipped the phone shut and tugged them under her shirt, the neighbors downstairs were sure to complain about the pounding of her feet as she ran across the floor and tugged the door open. Hands catching her as she smacked into a chest and looked up in surprise, "I thought you left."

"I did, I—I don't know why I came back." Bucky released her and stepped back, "you said blankets in the bed?"

Kagome nodded, crossing the room and pulling the stack of blankets from the back corner of her closet. She could feel him watching her, tension thickening the air as she debated on asking why he came back before squashing it down.

"Is there any way I can help you with your head?" Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she turned sharply, "not like—I don't mean like you're crazy I mean getting your memories back?"

"I don't know… I don't know if anything will help." Bucky admitted tugging the baseball cap from his head.

Kagome shifted the blankets in a barrier, nodding at her handiwork and moving to kneel back. "Maybe a psychiatrist?"

"A what?"

"A doctor that specializes in mental health… or maybe—" Kagome trailed off suddenly, eyes shifting back and forth as her nose wrinkled in thought… 'Odin…'

Biting the inside of her cheek, Kagome frowned as she glanced over at her phone. Thor's father was the last person she ever wanted to think about asking for help, he'd probably turn her into a cat for even thinking he would.

"Maybe what?"

"Want to meet a god?" Kagome questioned, turning her head to face the brunette.

Bucky's eyes widened, arching a brow as he watched her grab her phone and press a button. God?

"Hi Jane… Is Thor around?"

* * *

Tony tapped Steve on the shoulder as he passed the couch, moving around the furniture and settling into a chair opposite the super-soldier. "I just got a strange phone call," he started before pausing, the edge of the device pressing into his chin.

"Oh really?" Steve set the book he was reading to the side, giving his full attention to his friend, "incoming call to blow up the Tower next?"

"Cute, the Mandarin is taken care of though thanks. No, it was Kagome."

Steve perked, shifting in his seat. "Yeah?" he had made it his personal mission the last four months to find Kagome and Bucky, coming back empty handed a few days ago. "Where is she?"

"I don't know; she hung up before I could trace the call. The thing I'm having a hard time with though is she said Binky is with her." Tony tilted his head, watching Steve carefully.

"Wher—"

"Oh good, you're both here together saves me from having to hunt you both down. Look at this," Natasha held her phone out, a coy smirk playing on her face as Tony moved to sit beside Steve as the video played.

"That's—where'd you get this?" Tony shot a glance up to the red head, before turning back to the video.

"It's trending, want to know where it was taken?" She teased lightly.

Both men turned expectant eyes to the spy, waiting patiently as she drew out the answer. "Rome."

"You sure? Italy?" Steve was already on his feet, handing the phone back to the Black Widow before turning to Tony, "meet at the QuinJet in 10?"

"Already ahead of you, Cap." Tony acknowledged, already moving through the living room. "Natasha you coming too?" Steve turned quickly, eyeing the red head quizzically.

Natasha gave a slight nod, trailing behind as Steve ran ahead.


	34. Chapter 34

"Okay, tell me about this breakup." Tony settled back on the bench as the QuinJet soared over the Atlantic, wanting to understand Kagome's meltdown more. "She said it's the breakup all over again."

"Oh that," Steve crossed his arms, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "I guess it started in '38 after we met, I went to the hospital for what started as a cough and it just got worse. Kagome wasn't assigned to my room but came in as soon as she saw how bad it was and healed me."

"We went to her place, she was nervous about it—we swore our secrecy. She had a few run-ins with a few of the Soviets that lived in Brooklyn, but it tampered down until '41. The day after the Pearl Harbor attack… the day they got engaged… Kagome was home alone, Bucky was out with me and from what he told me two more guys came to the apartment."

"They had been given orders to kill Bucky onsite, Kagome killed one the other killed himself; she handed the ring back because she didn't want to be the reason he died, he moved back in with his ma and sister." Steve glanced between his two friends with a shrug, "Bucky was miserable, Kagome was miserable… it didn't last long, only a week; Bucky swore up and down they didn't break up. I didn't find anything out until they came back from the city."

"Why'd they go to the city?" Natasha asked softly.

Steve adjusted his shield against his leg, "Bucky's master plan, he got the same room he took her to on their first date at the Ritz, said they weren't leaving until they figured out what they were."

"Hotel?" Tony furrowed his brow; he knew there was more to Bucky he didn't like.

"None of our business Stark." Natasha smirked, watching his back stiffen.

Tony shifted uncomfortably at the thought of the two in a hotel before nodding reluctantly, "what about after?"

"They came back engaged, married on Christmas Day; then we all went to war."

Tony nodded slowly, stroking his beard in thought before sighing. "He was a good guy? Never hit her, not even after you brought him back from the Hydra base?"

"They had their arguments like anyone, but he never even thought about hitting her. He was way more protective after I got him out of there, he was still just as wrapped around her finger as before but if he thought she was in any danger or any form of violence towards her was brought up… everything they did and told him in that place haunted him." Steve ducked his head, tenting his hands between his knees.

"Right, that's enough walking down memory lane, don't you think?" The Black Widow tossed her legs across the bench beside her and lay flat, her emerald eyes closing. The sounds of her companions settling in for the remainder of the flight reached her ears before tuning them out to the humming of the plane's engine.

* * *

"You seem a little anxious, Lady Priestess, is all well?" Thor leaned against the pillar patiently, watching Kagome pace in front of the door to the throne room.

Kagome cast a glance at the blonde, shaking her head and worrying her lip. "What if Odin doesn't help? What if—"

"Is he that bad?" Bucky asked softly, turning from examining the golden archway beside him. Kagome had paled instantly as soon as their feet touched the floor of the palace, keeping to herself and beginning her anxious movements.

"Last time I met with him it didn't go well…"

Thor inclined his head, "there was a promise of battle thick in the air, and were my mother not there I've no doubt there would have been one."

Bucky's gaze flicked over Kagome's petite frame, this woman was going to take on a God? An echoing sharpness of a weapon on stone making him wince as Kagome released a soft groan; there was no turning back now, they had already told him of their arrival.

"Lady Priestess, I do believe Father is getting irritated of waiting, I shall be by your side the entire time." Thor beamed a smile at her, doing nothing to ease her nerves.

Kagome released her breath and nodded, following after the God of Thunder as he led the pair into the throne room. Her fingers knotted together, eyes down cast as her breathing grew ragged, the thought of Odin doing anything else but what she was coming to ask had been gnawing at her. He was bound to put his own twist on it and call it 'generous' again. She stole a glance at Bucky, eyes taking in the room with the same wonder she had the first time.

"Thor, we do not permit Midgardians and yet you've brought two this time." Odin called down to his son, staring down his nose at the three.

"Yes Father, the Lady Kagome has come with a que—"

"So you've already mentioned, leave us."

Kagome's eyes widened, grabbing Thor's arm as he turned, "don't."

"I'll be right outside the door…"

"Thor, please don't leave us with him." Kagome pleaded quietly, fingers clinging desperately to his arm.

"Thor!" Odin's voice boomed through the elaborate room, ears ringing at the volume as he glowered down from his throne in irritation.

"I'm sorry, I won't be far."

Kagome's hand slipped from his arm, eyes closing as her head lowered in defeat; not a great impression of course but the last thing she wanted was to face Odin without one of his son's in the room. She tossed a half-smile at Bucky's inquiring gaze, lifting her eyes to see Odin.

"Finally, I thought you'd ruin everything trying to keep him in the room; Lady Priestess, welcome back to Asgard."

"Loki," an exasperated sigh tore from her, allowing a small laugh of annoyance to pass her lips. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I am most certainly not; you're looking at the King of Asgard now, well the brains behind it at least." Loki began descending, his arms tossed out wide. The smile on his face told her how pleased he was with himself, garnering everything he had ever hoped to have as he drew to a stop in front of her.

Loki turned his amused gaze from the priestess to the man beside her, his tongue clicking against his teeth as he stepped forward, "so you're the one that needs help I take it?"

"Is that what you were told?" Bucky responded coolly, brow arching as he held the trickster's gaze, "among other things… I pick up quite a bit here and there."

"Loki."

Stepping back Loki turned to Kagome, allowing his eyes to rake over her as his lips quirked. "I must say this is a vast improvement over the last outfit you wore here."

Kagome shuffled uncomfortably, tugging the hem of her shirt down, changing her clothes had been the last thing on her mind once she called Jane. "Focus please, we're here for a reason."

"What reason is that again?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kagome huffed and mumbled obscenities under her breath; this idea was starting to look worse the more she stood there. Her respect for Thor grew suddenly; Loki made her brother look good…

"My memories are… foggy." Bucky searched for the word quickly, "like there's something I'm forgetting but I can't remember what."

Loki turned his attention to him, holding his hands in front of him, "may I?"

Bucky nodded, meeting Kagome's eyes as she jerked her head up biting her lip anxiously. He closed his eyes as Loki's fingers pressed into his head, waiting for the pain he was accustomed to. Kagome's eyes flitted between Loki and Bucky, placing a nail between her teeth as she waited with baited breath.

Loki pulled back slowly, an unreadable expression in his eyes before blinking it away quickly, "I see."

"Well?" Kagome pressed.

"I can bring the memories out of the fog, bring them back however… I can't do anything for what they've done to you. The words will still affect you and that part of that life will always be inside of you." Loki explained, speaking exclusively to Bucky.

"Do it," Bucky clenched his jaw, closing his eyes a second time as Loki started raising his hands.

"Is it going to hurt?" Kagome grabbed Loki's wrist quickly, drawing his attention.

Loki shrugged, "it could depending on pain tolerance. How was your head when your memories returned?"

"I had a killer migraine that wouldn't go away when I tried to heal it for a week."

"Well, it appears as though we may not have to worry… his pain tolerance is—lets just get started, shall we?" Loki pressed his fingertips to Bucky's temples, closing his eyes and using his magic to undo the years of memory suppression.

Kagome pulled her hair on top of her head, biting the inside of her cheek as she waited apprehensively. Bouncing on her feet lightly, she folded her hands in front of her chin, hair tumbling back down her back; what words had Loki been talking about that would affect him? Swallowing hard, she allowed her eyes to watch Bucky's face, his pain tolerance…

Loki pulled back and moved a few steps away, "how do you feel?"

"My head hurts," Bucky croaked out, clearing his throat and exhaling heavily. The onslaught of images and feelings washed over him, stomach dropping at the worst of them before stealing a glance at Kagome nervously. If she knew what he had done…

Loki gave a one-shoulder shrug, turning his sharp eyes to the priestess and smirking, "I'll be taking my payment now, Lady Kagome."

"Payment? I didn—"

"Did you really think I'd be doing all of this from the goodness in my heart? This is a very nice down payment…" his fingers grabbed the jewel over her shirt, rolling it between his fingers.

Kagome's eyes flashed as her hand rose and slapped his hand from the trinket, a soft pink glow surrounding her hand as she grabbed just under his jaw. "After the Chitauri invasion you caused I'm not handing you a thing."

Loki snorted, hand wrapping around her wrist as a dagger materialized and pointed at her jugular. "I'd hate to see you dead…"

Bucky wrenched Loki from Kagome, stepping between the pair and glaring at the God, "while I appreciate what you've done for me, you'll keep your hands off."

Kagome smirked and lay a hand on Bucky's arm, tucking the jewel beneath her shirt. "Does Thor know you're alive? Let's find out… Tho—"

Loki clamped a hand over her mouth as he shushed her, eyes jerking to the doors before moving back to Kagome's amused ones. "I'll let this one slide as long as you keep quiet, do we have a deal?" he held his hand out, Kagome shaking it before Loki jumped back with an appraising eye. "If that's all?"

"Thank you, Loki." Kagome bowed low, the way she had centuries ago before turning sharply.

"Thor, take these Midgardians home; do not bring me more!" Odin's voice boomed behind them, Kagome rolling her eyes as the golden doors flung open.

"Did it work?" Thor looked between the two anxiously, hoping Odin had helped with that they needed.

Bucky and Kagome shared a glance, the man nodding quickly as a wave of nausea swept over him and his head pounded harder. "Can we leave?"

Thor nodded, leading them back through the halls.

"Thor, I have a huge favor… Don't tell the others about this, please." Kagome pleaded quickly, the thought of the giant blonde spilling of what had transpired suddenly crossing her mind.

"Of course, no one will know but us."

A sigh of relief came from Bucky, reaching the priestess beside him as she answered with a soft word of thanks.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Kagome grimaced as Bucky retched behind a dumpster against the apartment building, hand reaching out nervously before he waved her off.

He spat the last bit of bile from his mouth, dragging the back of his hand across his lips, "was yours this bad?"

"No, but I only had 22 years to remember; you had 98."

98 years… Bucky closed his eyes as his stomach finally began to settle, opening them slowly as Kagome's soft footsteps drew him back to the present.

"Do you want to come up?"

Bucky nodded, he didn't think he'd make it back to his apartment like this, every step he took had stabbing pain going through his head. They climbed the three flights carefully, the rising sun giving them a sense of urgency to retreat into the room before the occupants started stirring.

Kagome shut the door behind them, leaning against the wood as she toed her sneakers off.

"Well, it's not Brooklyn."

Kagome hummed out a laugh, head lolling to the side to watch Bucky sitting on the side of the bed. He held his head between his hands, hunched over with his back to her; he had cast her a handful of glances, keeping his distance since the incident with Loki.

"Buc—"

A knock reverberated through the door and cutting off the priestess, she turned and tugged the door open head dropping as Kouga beamed at her. How had she forgotten he was coming over again?

"Donuts as promised." His smile fell, giving way to the serious pack leader she was used to. "Made a call to Sesshoumaru like you asked."

Kagome nodded, keeping her eyes down as she stepped to the side to allow him entrance. "Kouga this is Bucky… Bucky this is Kouga—an old friend."

Kouga blinked hard at the brunette as he climbed to his feet, Bucky wearily taking him in before glancing in question to Kagome. "From the Feudal Era… he's a wolf demon."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kagome's talked about you a lot—" Kouga grinned as Kagome hurriedly cut him off, a warning flashing in her eyes.

"Kouga, come on." Kagome groaned. She didn't have enough caffeine or sleep in her system to be dealing with this now.

Kouga handed the boxes of donuts to her, holding his hand out in greeting before sniffing delicately and tilting his head as realization dawned on him and the nagging feeling of remembrance finally disappeared. "You're the guy from the bistro and you were in Spain!"


	35. Chapter 35

"Kouga, that's not why you're here," Kagome settled the boxes to the counter and leaned back. Icy blues eyes stared accusingly at Bucky before taking another whiff of the air, "you are that guy. I told you that night it wasn't your neighbors!"

"Kouga," Kagome warned softly. "You don't get to be upset after how we met… aside from a little screaming, nothing happened in Spain."

Kouga's growl stopped suddenly, breaking the glare as he blushed a deep red, "I don't—that's not…"

"How did you two meet?" Bucky's curiosity piqued raking his brain through the pain. Kagome had never spoken of any of them outside of the battle that killed her friends and the most recent one with the moth demon, he was more than a little curious about those years now that there was a demon in the room.

"He kidnapped me. One of the less violent first meetings I had back then… I think everyone else just jumped straight into wanting to kill me." Kagome pursed her lips and tilted her head in thought, "no I take that back, Miroku and Shippo didn't try the first time either."

Kouga chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "yeah alright I got it. Well, it's nice to finally meet you and uh… I'm sorry." The sincere apology reached Bucky, making him nod in turn as he muttered his own greeting.

"Help yourself to breakfast before Kagome eats them all, there's plenty of donuts." Kouga waved a hand at the boxes, Kagome wrinkling her nose at his humor.

Bucky restrained himself as he crossed the room, wanting to gorge himself on the treats he had been denied for so long; his mouth already salivating over the scent of chocolate filtering through the room. He rinsed his hands under the streaming water of the sink, drying them quickly on his pants before scooping the doughy breakfast into his fingers.

"Alright Kags, which do you want first; the intel my guys pulled or the conversation with Sesshoumaru?"

Bucky glanced at Kagome as the nickname left Kouga's mouth, the wolf demon wasn't shy about his affections of the priestess… hadn't been in Spain either. He glanced away quickly; if she had moved on that was expected, she thought he was dead after all and with everything he had put her as well as countless others through he didn't deserve to have her.

"The look on your face when you brought up Sesshoumaru made me a little nervous, give me the intel." Kagome grabbed a second donut, smiling softly as she met Bucky's eyes. Her tongue darted out for a drop of icing down the side, reaching out as Kouga held a paper forward.

"A list of every Hydra facility still in use." Kouga blinked lazily, eyes flicking between the pair with a smirk, "my guys haven't heard anything about plans in motion, probably still licking their wounds from the downfall in Washington."

Kagome hummed as she glanced it over with a word of thanks, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Saw your fight trending and said _'why did she bother asking me to train her if she was going to throw a fight as simple as that? If she wanted death that badly, she could have come to me.'_ "

"First of all… I didn't throw the fight per say and second of all, I am not actively seeking death so that's wrong. What else?"

"He's requesting your presence at his home… an offer he said you would not refuse." Kouga cleared his throat, "he's pissed."

Kagome grunted, her stomach sinking with a sigh, "that's what I get for being an idiot I guess… Alright, did he give me a time length to be there?"

"A full week, something he said was more generous than you deserve. His plane is waiting for you at the airport when you're ready."

"Dead girl walking," Kagome smirked and met Bucky's gaze. "The first day I trained with him I couldn't walk the next day."

Bucky blinked in surprise, "sounds intense."

Kouga nodded in agreement, ducking his head before shoving off the wall as he clapped his hands. "Before I go off to work I wanted to let you know that Stark, Rogers and that hot red head are in the city, saw them at the bakery a few blocks away."

"Stark?" Bucky whispered. Kagome stiffened, biting her lip as pain flashed across his brown eyes ducking his head as they glossed over.

Kouga's brow arched in question, nostrils flaring at the scent of salt in the air. Kagome shook her head in response quickly; she didn't need to read the page on Howard in the file to know what happened.

"Right, I'm going to get moving. That hotel isn't going to renovate itself, nice to meet you Bucky." Kouga held a second paper out to Kagome, smaller than the first before moving for the door, "if you need anything call us." Casting one last look at the brunette Kouga swept through the door, leaving the pair in silence.

Kagome set the two papers beside the boxes of donuts, cerulean eyes worriedly taking in Bucky's silent form; that had been his friend too… she bit her cheek hard, how would he take it knowing that had been her grandpa?

"He seems nice," Bucky cleared his throat finally, lifting his head to stare at her. Pain still radiating through before forcing it down, "how long have you two been… together?"

Surprised, Kagome's eyes widened as her jaw slacked open before closing. "Me and—and Kouga? Oh, ew… oh no, he's just a friend; hardly keep in touch with any of them really, get together from time to time if we're around." 'Although Kouga would love it if we were.'

Bucky nodded grabbing for a donut and reaching around her for the list, retreating back to the bed; his head pounding as he read over the paper, most of the places he knew… a few had been his own holdings at one point. Finishing off his pastry, Bucky climbed to his feet again and crossed the floor to where Kagome leaned against the counter.

Keeping his gaze trained from hers, he took her donut and set it to the counter, he had to see it; see how close he had actually come with his own eyes.

"What are yo—"

Bucky tugged her shirt over her head and silenced her, tossing the garment to the floor as his eyes roamed over the unmarked flesh of her shoulder. He remembered the bloodstain… Fingers skimmed her body carefully; eyes following sharply as his hand trailed lower to trace the scar on her right side. 'I did this.' His jaw clenched, eyes darting to the side and narrowing at the vertical lines along her stomach.

"You were pregnant," he whispered painfully, eyes closing as the memory played out. That was the last conversation they had before he fell.

"Yes."

Bucky dropped his hand and stepped back, gathering her shirt and holding it out. "What happened? What was…?"

"We had a girl," Kagome answered his open-ended question. "I named her Jayme… for obvious reasons I think; she was born September 10th."

Kagome tugged the shirt over her head, her skin tingling where he touched her and silently wishing for more. Guilt washed over her, drowning her easily and making her look away; she didn't deserve that not after allowing herself to get played so easily by one of the men responsible for Bucky's pain.

"I thought you wanted to name her after Steve?"

Kagome smiled and shrugged, "made more sense to name her after you."

Bucky nodded slowly, turning back to the bed and eyeing the paper sitting innocently on the blanket. The more he talked with her about everything he had missed the angrier he grew, that was his life… that was _their_ lives he missed out on. He couldn't bring himself to ask more, stomach rolling with what little information he had.

He jerked as Kagome gently brushed against him to bring his attention to her, eyes blinking back into focus as she waved a finger in the air and moved across the floor.

"Before I forget…"

She reached up to the top shelf in the closet, straining on the tips of her toes and falling back on her heels with a small box in her hands. "This is yours." She tucked the box under her arm, fumbling with the chain in her hands before holding the smaller one out.

Bucky moved forward, allowing the bit of metal to fall into his hand. The tag stared up at him, thumb brushing across the words that were raised, "I don't have yours."

"It's okay."

His fingers curled over the tin, shoving it in his pocket before reaching for the small box under her arm, metal fingers lifted the lid curiously as a breath of surprise left him. "You still have it."

He shifted the locket to the side and gingerly lifted the ring; setting the box to the bed he stared down at his metal hand. The fingers opened and closed on his command the way they always did, "I guess I should be happy I never got one; would have lost that too."

"We can get you one now, it's not too late." The words escaped before she could stop them, clamping her mouth shut quickly as her eyes widened in horror. "I um… that wasn't supposed to—I didn't mean to say that." Bucky blinked at her, a thin veil of amusement in his eyes the way he used to look at her when her mouth worked faster then her head.

Bucky replaced the ring in the box and handed it back, pink rising in his cheeks as the look disappeared as quickly as it came on.

"So, you're off to Japan."

Kagome's eyes widened, holding the box delicately in her hands with a groan. "Yeah, I guess so…" she swallowed hard and shifted, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, my head hurts so much I can't think straight," Bucky's brows furrowed. "Try to live? Go somewhere and start over?"

"Sounds like me," Kagome smiled. "Are you going to find Steve?"

"No."

Kagome shifted, worrying her bottom lip. "Why not?"

"I don't think I can face him—I'm having a hard enough time standing here with you." Bucky's jaw clenched, "you should hate me."

"Oh Bucky," Kagome sighed, settling the box to the blanket and dragging a hand through her hair. "You say that but I don't think that could ever happen, " her eyes searched his face fingers reaching out and pulling back as he did. "Come with me?" she offered quickly, "I can fill you in on everything you've missed history wise and you shouldn't be alone right now."

"It's raw… still fresh, I don't know that you'll ever want to open up about it but I know how nightmares can get to you—even on your best days they come. I'll tell you about those eight years finally too, keep you distracted from your experiences with mine." Kagome cleared her throat, "only if you want to."

'Want to,' the thought floated through, he was being given the choice. What did he answer with though?

"Okay." He nodded in agreement, "I'll go."

"I don't want you to say that if you don't want to though."

Bucky held his hand up to silence her, "I want to."

Kagome nodded slightly, hands wringing together nervously. 'Maybe this will be good for him?' the thought twisted her insides; she could see how much being the Winter Soldier had destroyed him. "Let me pack quick, then we can go to your place and get your stuff."

"I see you've still got that good heart."

"Only for a few people." Kagome shrugged.

'I don't deserve it,' Bucky sunk to the mattress, pulling the little box in his hands and opening the lid again. The duffel bag landed softly beside him, Kagome pulling clothing down from the hangers and folding the garments before shoving them in the bag. He lifted the locket, pressing the release and staring at the photo of himself he had shoved on the inside.

 **"Wipe him again until he stops fighting us."**

Bucky's legs jerked, the little box tumbling from his lap and spilling the contents on the floor. Kagome spun from the closet, dropping the shirt in her hands and calling upon her miko before gently brushing her fingers to his temples, the soothing energy making him relax as the terror eased from his eyes.

"It's alright, Bucky."

He blinked back into focus, white lab coats gone as he sat in Kagome's apartment. "What did you do?"

"It's a calming thing, it doesn't come out often," the priestess knelt in front of him, hands resting lightly on either side of him as she blinked up at his face. "If you don't want me to do it again I won't."

"No, it was—it didn't hurt." Bucky croaked, gaze once more trained away as he answered her.

Kagome tilted her head and swallowed hard, "no it's not supposed to."

He gave his own nod of understanding, moving his gaze to stare down at his hands on his thighs. "What if this is a bad idea… what if I hurt you?"

"Now who's paranoid?" Kagome's lips quirked slightly, "I can handle myself Bucky, against you and anyone else. Will you let me help you?"

The brunette nodded, watching her begin to pick up the trinkets and place them back in the box. She pressed the ring over her knuckle; gazing down as an unreadable look crossed her face before it to resumed its place in the box with the locket and dog tag. Settling the box into the duffel she moved back to her closet to finish packing.

He glanced at her back watching her toss her hair back and her fingers run through her tresses, "what are you going to do with it? The list of bases."

"I don't know yet; mail it to Tony, take them out myself—which would be stupid and it's the last thing I want to do." Kagome turned, "what would you do with it?"

"Never go near them again."

Kagome nodded, "that sounds even better then my two options…" Her eyes drifted to the side, "I can get on board with that idea."


	36. Chapter 36

Bucky squeezed his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose before shooting them open again. The soft rocking of the plane was doing nothing but pushing him closer to sleep, something he couldn't risk in such a confined space. He glanced back at Kagome, curled into herself as she slept; book open across her hip with her head propped in her hands. He wondered why she hadn't made her way to the bedroom at the back of the jet they were told about.

Rocking to his feet he slowly inched his way to her, picking the book up carefully so as not to disturb her. ' _Pride and Prejudice_ still a favorite then.'

He dog-eared the page, an action that always horrified her, and set it to the table in front of her seat.

 **Pierce settled in front of Bucky, hands folded together as he leaned closer. "Kagome was merely distracting you with that name; you're the Winter Soldier."**

 **Bucky nodded, eyes darting around the room, "why her?"**

 **"Her usefulness has extended past its due date; should Rumlow fail again I trust you can take her out, whatever means necessary. Understood?"**

 **"Yes, sir."**

Bucky cleared his throat, rubbing his eyes and shaking to clear the memory before hefting Kagome in his arms and taking her into the bedroom. Unlike the time in the alley, she curled into his chest with a sigh, right hand stretching up before falling over her face with a mumble.

Settling her to the bed he backed up, eyes drifting to the free side of the mattress before shooting back to the sleeping priestess. Did he dare risk it? What if the nightmares were too much and he—moving back out to his seat, he rifled through his book bag and took out the knife before heading into the room.

His pillows became a barrier between their bodies, swinging his legs up and settling into his side, knife clutched to his chest. 'Five minutes, that's all I need…' his eyes closed faster than he wanted them to, relaxing as sleep claimed him.

* * *

Kagome stretched with a yawn, she hadn't meant to fall asleep three hours into the flight, when had she moved to the bedroom? A puff of warm air on her side drew her attention, head moving to find the source before smirking. Brown hair covered Bucky's face, a pillow over the upper part of his back with his metal arm tossed over the other.

She bit her lip, he wasn't touching her but she still didn't want to risk waking him. Pulling her arm up, she glanced at her watch and covered her face; she wasn't prepared mentally to deal with Sesshoumaru yet and with one hour until his plane landed them at his private runway she was starting to get anxious. Raking her fingers through her hair, she blinked at the ceiling with a sigh; whatever he had planned wasn't going to be great.

Bucky shifted and drew her attention, his own eyes blinking open in confusion as they furrowed before he tossed himself to his back and sat up.

"Sleep well?" Kagome followed his lead and sat up, pressing her back to the headboard as she lifted a brow, amusement shining in her eyes.

"For once."

"Good," Kagome smiled softly, eyeballing the knife in his hand before directing her attention to the metal appendage. Her fingers reached for him and brushed against the surface, aware of his eyes on her as she examined the small bit she could see. "Sorry," she pulled back with a blush. "I was just um… did you—can you feel that?"

Bucky dropped the knife to the sheet under him, cupping the metal hand in his flesh one and turning it over thoughtfully. "A little."

"Oh."

He could swear he heard disappointment in her voice with that one syllable; feeling his own mounting with hers.

"Can I see it?" she asked softly.

Bucky mulled over her question, glancing up quickly before giving a nod. His hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tugged it overhead and settled it to his lap. Kagome gasped, hand flying to her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes; it was one thing to see it in a battle, but seeing the base and where they had attached it to his skin was something she wasn't prepared for.

Scooting closer she inspected the seam carefully, tracing where the metal met his skin carefully. 'These scars look like he clawed at the arm,' her eyes darted to his face at the thought.

"Red star?"

"The Soviet's claim to me."

Kagome pursed her lips, tapping the middle of the star before trailing her hand down over the length of his arm and gripping his hand. She flipped his palm up, tracing over the small grooves meticulously; Bucky inhaled sharply, with the narrowing of her eyes she looked to be memorizing every line.

Pulling back, Kagome settled her hands in her lap; watching him pull the shirt back on. "Thank you for trusting me enough to let me see it."

"Why shouldn't you get a look? With how many times I've tried to kill you…"

"That wasn't you, none of that was. You're safe now." Kagome tilted her head.

Bucky looked up, almost painfully as he drew a shuddering breath. "Tell that to my head; maybe I'm still just him… their perfect killing machine lying in wait."

Kagome bit her cheek watching him glare down at the appendage that wasn't his before gently placing her palm flat to his chest. The steady thrumming of his heart made her smile, grabbing for his right hand and placing it where hers was moments ago. "Still human… as I suspected."

Bucky's eyes flickered, her hand overtop of his as they sat in silence before he pulled his hand from under hers. "Tell me about Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome dropped her hand from his chest with a grunt, "he's the older brother of Inuyasha, Daiyōkai of the west—a position he has always and will always continue to be too serious about. He demands perfection in every aspect of his life and truth be told he kind of scares me a little."

"I've been told he respects me… maybe that's true, I haven't noticed a change in him since we met other than he doesn't try to kill me on sight anymore. He's got this poison in his body that he can direct to his claws, I've been on the receiving end of it a few times…" Kagome fell back, crossing her ankles as her hands laced behind her head. "I imagine he's going to put me through his paces as soon as we touch down."

Bucky leaned back against the headboard, arms draped over his bent knees as he held his knife between his hands. "Were you ever scared of me?"

Kagome blinked hard, shoving herself to sit up.

"As the Winter Soldier… did it scare you?"

"Not exactly," Kagome watched surprise fill his face as he lifted it to stared at her. "I knew it was you. That look in your eyes though, on the highway when you were stalking towards me; that scared me a little because it was your body walking towards me-but those eyes..."

Bucky's eyes softened, glancing away quickly as the plane bounced slightly. "Guess we're landing."

"Ahead of schedule too," Kagome glanced down at her watch. Worrying her lip she dragged her hands over her face with a groan, she really hadn't prepared herself to face the Dog Lord again, not after the Boshin War. Her hands flopped to the mattress before tossing herself from the bed, hair flipping to cascade down her back, "lets get this over with."

Bucky swung his body over the side, fixing the knife sheath to the waistband of his pants and trailing behind her to the small living area. Kagome shoved her book in the duffel bag and zipped it closed, tossing it over her shoulder; Bucky's hand closed around the strap as he strode past, swinging his bag to his shoulder as he ignored her look of surprise, taking her bag was the least he could do for her.

"Do you always sleep with a knife?'

"Gun, I figured knife was the safer bet this time," Bucky answered softly.

Kagome hummed, fingers drumming on the doorframe as she stood in front of it. She could hear the stairs being rolled to the door, the pilot bustling from the cockpit silently and swinging the door open before stepping to the side with a bow, "Lord Sesshoumaru has instructed me to have you report to him in his office."

* * *

Kagome braced her hand against the wall as she toed her shoes off, hand gently brushing against Bucky's arm before glancing down at his feet expectantly with a smirk. He obliged with a huff, shooting his eyes to hers in mild annoyance.

With a soft giggle the priestess shook her head and grabbed her bag from him, "thanks for bringing it inside. If I remember correctly, his office overlooks the pond on the western wing of the house; which is…" her brows furrowed, he had added onto the home in the centuries she had last been here.

"This way." Bucky stepped onto the wooden floor and began walking, "I'm trained to always know where I'm going and where I've been… one of the perks of being Hydra's weap—the Winter Soldier."

He caught the look in her eyes, changing his words swiftly as they walked down the hall. Kagome bit her cheek angrily, eyes dropping to the floor before lifting to the door in front of them; the blue crescent moon across the French style doors staring down at them.

"Is this it?" he questioned, she hadn't specified how far down the wing the office was.

A slight nod was his answer, shifting her bag higher on her shoulder before knocking. Silence greeted her, knocking a second time against the ornate doors, 'he's being a prick on purpose now.'

Metal knuckles rapped the third time, scurrying footsteps across a carpet before the door began opening. Dropping her duffel, Kagome lifted her hand on reflex, fingers curling around a two-headed staff before yanking it fully from the room.

"Unhand that you insolent wench! How dare you bring your human filth before Lord Sess—"

A crack resounded through the wing, the priestess shouldering the staff as she stared down her nose disdainfully to the man at her feet. "Always a pleasure, Jaken."

"You useless woman, give that back righ—"

The staff landed a second time on his head, Kagome exhaling before returning it to her shoulder.

"Enough the both of you."

Kagome stiffened as the voice purred from the room, unconsciously leaning to the body at her side. The staff dropped to the carpet with a muffled thud, Jaken claiming it and scurrying from the room.

"Are you two going to stand outside my office or are you going to come in?"

Bucky moved first, standing a step in front of Kagome as he calmly regarded the silver haired man behind the desk. Molten gold eyes stared hard into his, eyes glancing down to the metal hand sticking out from under the sleeve before his lips quirked upwards. "I had heard you were a mere ghost, I see now that's inaccurate."

"You must be pleased," he was speaking now to Kagome. Tilting his head, he folded his hands overtop his desk. "Priestess, since when do you hide?"

A soft curse left Kagome, moving to stand beside Bucky as her spine stiffened straighter then he had ever seen. Her fingers shook lightly, curling them into her palms to keep from becoming more noticeable.

"Of course you have been hiding for years… I never took you of all people for a coward." Sesshoumaru stood, crossing the room to a bookshelf and running a claw down the spines.

"I'm… I'm no—"

"But you are; you hide behind your Sargent, you run instead of taking care of your enemies, you're hiding behind a barrier right now." Sesshoumaru found the book he searched for, flipping through it before setting it to the desk. "Tamper it down now or I shall make an example of you."

Bucky stiffened… _Sargent Barnes_ … his body shuddered, multiple voices calling him that name. He hadn't heard it in years, but still Zola's voice stood out among the crowd.

Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching quickly before allowing her small barrier to fall. Biting the inside of her cheek she turned her gaze to stare at the legs of desk. "I—"

"Was not given permission to speak." Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed pink, a warning she knew to head. He reached a hand forward watching her flinch before curling a lock of her color treated hair around his finger, "I will bring in someone to fix this immediately; it looks ridiculous."

His finger trailed lower, ghosting over her jaw and down her neck before looping around the chain and rolling the jewel in his fingers. "While you're here, every morning at 4am you will report to the dojo since you have neglected your training; if this is unacceptable you are of course more than welcome to go stay at the shrine."

"4am is great," Kagome agreed quickly.

Sesshoumaru stepped back, glancing between the two humans as he clasped his hands behind his back; "while you are both here you represent me and my lands will dress accordingly. Measurements will be taken and clothing bought for you and placed in your rooms; what you do in your spare time is your business, but from 4am until 7am your time is mine." His last statement was exclusively for Kagome, staring hard at her before spinning on his heel and striding for his desk.

"You may both leave now," Sesshoumaru waved a hand at them absently. "Oh yes and welcome home, Kagome."

Kagome muttered a soft thanks as her body sagged, flinging herself backwards for the door as she dragged fingers through her hair, hands trembling. "I'm so sorry Bucky, he—"

"Does he always talk to you that way?"

Kagome gave a slight nod, hefting her bag to her shoulder as they trailed after a silent Jaken. "Are you okay?" she asked, watching his face carefully as she wrung her hands together.

"Fine." His response was dismissive, hands still clenched into fists.

"Your rooms… don't destroy them." Jaken turned between the two; eyes bulging before hobbling back down the hall they had come from.

Kagome slid her door open, tapping the wood with her finger and directing a small smile at Bucky as he stood in the hall. "If you need anyt—"

"I don't like him," Bucky tossed his bag just inside the room; eyes shifting before they met hers. "I don't like the rank."

"Rank?" Kagome mumbled thoughtfully before it clicked, Sesshoumaru had called him Sargent. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to him… I'—"

He held his hand up quickly, cutting her off. "Can you say it?"

"The rank?"

"The whole thing…"

Kagome brushed a strand of hair from her face in confusion, "um… alright? Sargent Barnes…?"

Chocolate eyes closed, exhaling sharply, the voices back but softer; swallowing hard he pursed his lips and cracked his eyes open, staring into her concerned blue ones. "Again, please…"

Kagome gave a soft nod, repeating his name until he held a hand up again. His face didn't look as white as it had on the first or second calling of his rank and last name, breathing steadily evening out. Her stomach rolled, heart lurching; they hadn't even scratched the surface of the damage he had been put through.

"Priestess!" Jaken called her from the end of the hall, drawing her attention, "time to fix your hair!"

Irritation flashed over Kagome's face, turning to Bucky nervously, would he be okay? As if reading her mind, he nodded at her, gesturing down the hall, "I'll be fine. Go, before the other one comes for you instead; I'll be here."

Kagome nodded and tossed her bag into the room; casting one more glance at the brunette before making her way to where the small toad demon waited.


	37. Chapter 37

Kagome tapped her foot against the Bucky's door softly, bouncing her knees as she adjusted her hold on the blankets and pillows in her arms. She hoped he hadn't already gone to sleep, the last thing she wanted was to disturb him if was a good night for him.

"What are you doing?" he peered around the stack in her hands, her sheepish grin greeting his eyes.

"Were you sleeping?"

Bucky glanced back at his still made bed, "no."

"I'm feeling a little overwhelmed and not right and I was going to find a nice spot outside to have a campout… do you want to join me?" she turned lightly on her feet to better see him, tossing her hair out of her eyes.

"How many blankets?"

Kagome shrugged, "I just took what was on my bed."

Bucky's feet carried him to the bed, hastily folding the blankets and tucking them under his arm. "Do you do this a lot when you come back?"

"The last time I came to Japan was 2011 for my grandfather's funeral but I stayed at the shrine. The last two days though I stayed in the woods behind the main house." They fell into step as they began walking for the door at the end of the hall, the crisp February air making Kagome inhale sharply; she should have worn more layers over her pajamas.

"Why didn't you go to the shrine this time?"

Kagome glanced at the man beside her, "my brother and I had a falling out and it just wasn't… I'm not trying to put mom in that awkward space."

They walked in silence into the woods, breaking through the brush into a small clearing. "I'll get a fire started," Bucky noticed the slight tremble in Kagome's body, the cold air easily slipping through the thin fabric.

"City boy knows how to build a fire?" Kagome blinked in surprise, smirking at her teasing.

"Part of my training." Bucky glanced at her as he dropped his bedding to the ground, already grabbing sticks and twigs together. He caught the way her face twisted, kneeling down to work easier, "and I was in the Army."

Kagome arranged their blankets in front of the fire silently, slipping the fuzzy slippers from her feet and diving beneath the covers with a sigh; the warmth chasing away the chill before she patted the space beside her. "This is nice, I haven't done this in years."

She fell back to her pillow with a content sigh, blinking up at the starry sky as a smile curved her lips. Bucky threw an arm over his knee as he watched her, "after you handed me the ring back, why didn't you leave Brooklyn?"

Kagome assessed him with sharp eyes, shifting under the blankets before lifting her shoulders, "I should have… then they wouldn't have gotten you."

"I still would have followed Steve, that wouldn't have changed."

"It would have if I gave myself over to them, I should have when they came for me in Brooklyn… or even when Steve brought you back from behind enemy lines. After seeing what they did to you… I could have prevented this."

"You and I both know I wouldn't have let you do that." Bucky sighed, "you had already been through so much; besides I didn't want you anywhere near that fight."

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't have tried." Kagome sighed. The familiar feelings of the woods calmed her, the cracking of the fire making her relax more than she had hoped. Bucky stroked the fire and tossed another log on top, lying beside the priestess with a sigh of his own.

"Bucky?"

He hummed slightly at his name, turning his head to eye the woman beside him.

"If you could go back, knowing what would happen, would change it?" Kagome turned her face to his.

"No," Bucky answered quickly, "everyday is a living nightmare because of what I've done but I couldn't imagine not having met and falling for you."

Kagome turned her face back to the darkened sky, "still a charmer when you want."

She lifted her arms, setting the alarm on her watch and snuggling deeper into the cocoon she had made, "good night."

"Night." Bucky glanced over at the bundle of blankets as Kagome emerged, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks, "wh—"

"I have to tell you something and I can't hide it anymore… I was seeing someone while you were gone and it was a recent relationship… and you know the guy." She dragged her knees up, elbow braced on top as she held her head up.

Bucky's eyes widened, his breath hitching slightly as he sat up. "Steve?"

A dry laugh tore from Kagome, "you and Clint said the same thing, I could never do that—that's so gross. It was…" she paused with a sharp exhale, "it was Brock Rumlow."

Bucky's mouth opened slightly, turning his head to stare into the flames in front of them.

"I didn't know he was Hydra until—and I didn't think he was too bad because Steve and Tony both green lighted him but… I should have listened to Clint." Kagome rambled, dashing the tears away with a sniff. "I'm so—"

"Did you sleep with him?" Bucky cut her off softly, his face devoid of emotion as he turned pained eyes to her. Kagome shook her head, finger curling around a lock of hair, "I wasn't—there was no sex, I fell asleep during a movie once."

"He said he was going to enjoy breaking me and then he threw me from 10 stories up to the flight deck… I can't imagine everything he put you through and if I had kno—"

"But you didn't know," Bucky cut her off, turning back to look at the fire. "He told me, after that night in New York when I—" his eyes swiveled to her shoulder where he could still see the large bloodstain, "he was spouting some bullshit about how he had thought of you crying… screaming."

"I remember stepping towards him, I didn't remember why but I wanted to kill him." Bucky's jaw clenched, "he's dead though and he's lucky for that."

Kagome dried the wetness from her cheeks, glancing down at her hands resting on top of the blankets. "Not exactly… One of the guys from Italy said he was recovering."

Bucky's face darkened with the news, "then he better hope our paths don't cross." He glanced over at Kagome; "I'll kill him… for both of us."

Kagome stiffened slightly; he looked like the old Bucky in that moment—eyes hard at the idea of her being hurt, ready to jump in on her behalf. Tearing her eyes from his, Kagome lay back in her blankets. "Aren't you cold?" she asked as Bucky tossed his blanket over her for extra warmth.

"No, I sleep better in the cold. It reminds me of being in cryo, no pain there—no nightmares." Bucky lay back on the thin layer of blankets that separated them from the earth, "just sleep."

"Cryo?"

"Where I was held when I wasn't being used," he threaded his fingers behind his head, knee bent as he relaxed into the makeshift bed.

Kagome rolled her back to him, whispering another good night before falling silent.

"Who are Clint and Tony?"

Kagome rolled to her other side, arm braced under her pillow. "Well…" her eyes regarded him carefully, which one would be easier for him to handle? "Tony's my dad… mom slipped up a few years ago on the phone and told me, I always thought they were just really good friends but um—yeah and Clint is our grandson."

Bucky blinked at the sky, brain working over what she said before snapping his head to hers, "grandson?"

"Yeah," she could see excitement flicker in his eyes briefly before it disappeared. "He reminds me a little of you… he's one hell of a sniper."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Bucky's face, that was he legacy he supposed…

"He's not half bad with a gun when he decides to use it," Kagome poked him gently as she teased him. "It's not his first choice of weapon."

"What's his fir… he doesn't us—oh come on, that's not fair I wasn't around to show him the proper use of a gun." A look of despair crossed over his face, tossing his arm over his eyes, "you cheated."

An eruption of laughter tore from Kagome, covering her face with the blankets as the brunette huffed, "there's always next time— _you_ were the one that wanted seven."

The giggles halted quickly, peeking at him from under the blankets as he stared at her with an unreadable expression. She still felt so easy with him… like they hadn't been separated for 70 years and everything was normal. "I'm sorry... I don't know wh—I really need to stop talking."

With the glow of the fire, Bucky could see her face redden before flinging herself to her other side, her back to him once more. He opened his mouth, he wanted to keep her talking about their family he had missed out on, before snapping it shut. As much as he wanted to know, to beg for every detail, he couldn't—how could he get to know a child he hadn't met? What if she had been one of those kids that thought he abandoned her?

Bucky blinked hard, he knew Kagome wouldn't raise her that way… but what if Jayme still felt that way… he shoved himself to a sitting position before climbing to his feet. "I'm going to find more logs," he explained softly at Kagome's imploring eyes.

When he was far enough away from where her gaze could reach he braced his back against a tree as he crossed his arms. Her heart was still as good as ever if her treatment of him was any indication; his head fell back against the trunk, the bark scratching through his hair to his scalp… he didn't deserve it and he damn well never deserved her.

Shoving off the tree, he gathered up some fallen branches and made his way back. Whether or not sleep claimed him tonight, he was getting up with Kagome—he wanted to see just what a demon could do.

* * *

"Get up!" Sesshoumaru folded his hands behind his back, glaring down his nose as Kagome shoved herself to her knees with a grunt, "we've still got twenty minutes. Goodness, you are out of practice."

Kagome winced as she climbed to her feet, it felt as though they had been doing this for days and not hours. "Why couldn't we start with the basics?"

"Basics? You should be beyond the basics." Sesshoumaru disappeared, using his speed to appear behind her; one hand flying out before her barrier repelled him. "Good… only took you five tries to get it. How long can you hold it?"

"I don't know…" Kagome's eyes followed him as he began to walk a small circle around her. "Long enough?"

"Wrong answer," Sesshoumaru's hand glowed green, striking the barrier in the same spot before it brightened and fell. "And _that's_ exactly how Naraku broke through… you didn't hold it, weren't strong enough to hold him back and how many people died for it?"

Kagome grit her teeth and lunged, fingers glowing pink as she aimed angrily for his head. "You weren't there!"

Sesshoumaru knocked her hands away, a front kick sending her skidding across her back. "If I was there, at least half would have been saved."

His nostrils flared, the scent of salt heavy before scoffing; the hairs on the back of his neck bristled at the anger radiating in the room, sparing Bucky a warning glance to not interfere before turning back to Kagome. "You used to be the best, when _I_ had you. Your fighting rivaled that of my best General… now look at you, you met a man and you became weak."

"Stop it."

"Pathetic."

"Stop."

"Useless."

"Sess—"

Sesshoumaru smirked, one more dig and he'd have what he needed from her. "Dare I even say… you're a failure in everything you do?"

Kagome's power flared dangerously, "I said stop."

The demon lord's stance widened, there she was. Sending his poison to his claws, he watched her fingertips begin to glow before she charged him. He swiped for her head, Kagome flinging herself to her knees and sending her palm to the back of his knee as she slid.

Sesshoumaru hissed, claws swinging down as she pressed off against his leg and tumbled over herself to her feet. Golden eyes surveyed the damage to his leg, peering at her from under silver tresses before straightening, "surely that's not the best you'v—"

A biting sensation tore through his arm, the stench of burning flesh wafting through the air. Kagome flipped a second knife in her hand, the sheath clasped to both thighs empty as she regarded him coolly. "You just got that arm back… be a shame to loose it again, _My Lord_."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled pink as a growl rumbled from deep in his belly. He shot forward, Kagome meeting him as she swiped with her miko infused blade. Sesshoumaru's claws gripped her wrist; blood droplets emerging from the small puncture marks. Kagome grimaced, bending her knees and jumping to dig her heels into Sesshoumaru's chest.

Claws tore through her skin as he stumbled back, regarding her carefully as she huffed. Her hand twitched and drew his gaze, lifting his chin to watch; she shook the appendage slightly, her face showing trace signs of pain.

Sesshoumaru nodded, he had collected what he needed from this session… he strode forward, easily breaking through Kagome's delayed defense as she focused on the pain shooting up her arm. He swept her feet out from under her, flipping her and slamming her to the ground, "we're done. If I have to rile you again to get a fight from you the consequences will be worse than you can imagine."

Kagome's eyes closed as she gave a shallow nod, the pain in her arm licking closer to her shoulder as she bit back a groan.

"If I were in your position Priestess, I would purify that poison in your blood… I'll see you tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel, silently moving across the floor for the exit.

Kagome arched her back as she did as directed, the pain making it hard to concentrate as she focused her breathing. Cerulean eyes cracked open as the pain slowly ebbed away, allowing her to move with mild discomfort.

"Nothing like getting my ass handed to me," she glanced over at Bucky as he watched silently. "How bad did I suck?"

He blinked out of his thoughts, "I thought you handled yourself well." He hadn't watched as much as she thought he must have, replaying his own memories of training with Hydra.

Kagome held her hand up balling it into a fist before releasing it slowly, her body protested as she sat up blinking as a hand appeared in front of her. Bucky's fingers tightened around hers, backing up as she climbed to her feet; he dropped his hand quickly, holding her shirt out she had discarded as soon as she stepped foot in the building.

"Thanks," she tugged it over her head, rubbing her neck with a sigh. "when am I going to get a re-match with you?"

"You're not."

Kagome clicked her tongue against her teeth and pursed her lips, "what's the matter Barnes? Scared you can't win against me without tossing a vehicle? I'll go easy on you."

"I'm scared I would hurt you." he looked down at his hands, "I've done enough of that."

He jolted as Kagome's smaller hand slid into his, squeezing his lightly as she stepped closer. "I'm not a delicate flower… I trust you." she pulled back, dropping her hands as she moved past him, "we'll talk about it later. I need a shower and some food… you still like muffins?"

Bucky's mouth salivated at the mention of his favorite treat she used to make, "I don't know."

"Well they had to feed you right? What'd they give you astronaut food?" Kagome laced her fingers behind her back as she stretched her chest, crossing the dewy ground to the main house.

"An IV drip during the wiping process and the triggering process after a stint in cryo… they didn't like to humanize me too much—made it easier to…" he trailed off, she could tell where he was going with it.

"Triggering?" Kagome released her hands with a frown.

Bucky gave a slight nod, "how do you think they brought out the Winter Soldier?" His head ducked, tongue darting out to wet his lips. 'Not like he's not still in there...'

Kagome cleared her throat, she had never given it a thought how Hydra managed to change his headspace the way they had. She stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye, noting the tension around his mouth and deciding to drop the subject in favor of breakfast. "I'll make you some muffins with chocolate chips and you can tell me if you still like them." She paused briefly outside of her room in thought before blinking up at him, "if I'm making you uncomfortable with anything, will you let me know?"

"Yeah." He agreed softly. The priestess tossed a relieved smile at him, ducking into her room, "give me—"

"Five minutes?"

Kagome blinked, Bucky watching her from his door as he quirked a brow, "yeah. Give me five minutes."

He nodded, holding a hand up, "five."

"Promise, five." Kagome grinned.

"I'll see you in thirty then, you were never too good at just five."

Kagome shook her head with a small laugh, she could swear she saw a hint of a smile as she turned for the bathroom.


	38. Chapter 38

Kagome combed her fingers through her damp tresses, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she watched Bucky in front of the stove. She could tell he knew she was there; his back stiffened ever so slightly, shoulders pulling back and tense before allowing his body to relax without an imposing threat from behind. A soft sigh released from her, it had taken the entirety of the week to go through all eight years of her Feudal travels as well as what he had missed out on and when she got to the year of Howards death…

She hadn't missed the way his eyes clouded over, growing silent with her for the rest of the day before emerging from his room the next morning with bloodshot eyes that had gotten little sleep.

"Are you making breakfast?" she finally moved forward, striding around the island counter to stand beside him.

"I'm making a mess more than anything," he glanced at her quickly and held the spatula out to her. "You were always better in the kitchen."

Kagome took the offered utensil, ignoring the crushing sting as he carefully avoided her hand. "I don't know, you made a good stew at your mom's." she moved for the fridge, taking the cheddar out and sprinkling some over his egg before folding it, "one omelet."

Bucky took the plate, cutting off a bite and chewing slowly as he watched her make a second for herself.

"Any plans today?" she asked softly, turning off the burner as she pressed her back into the counter. "Because if you're free, I was thinking about maybe seeing mom and was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Meet your ma?" Bucky blinked hard in thought, was he stable enough for that? He had barely even attempted to bond with Kagome again and that was his… "What will we tell her?"

"Well, that's something that needs to be figured out between us I think." Kagome lifted her chin slightly, scrapping the remnants of cheese off her plate before shoving it in her mouth, "when you're ready for that."

Bucky nodded, moving forward to place his plate in the sink; Kagome setting hers on top of his as she placed a gentle hand on his arm and jerked her head. "Lets go see if Sesshoumaru will let us borrow a car; leave the mess Jaken can clean it."

* * *

"Of course you may borrow any one of my vehicles, however this is the one I'm going to allow you use of." Sesshoumaru paused in front of a motorcycle, hand resting gently on the handle bar as his eyes flickered between the pair.

A soft groan pulled from Kagome, drawing his amusement at her obvious discomfort. "You're kidding right?"

"And why would I have reason to kid?"

"Sesshoumaru, these jeans are a little tight to be doing this." Kagome crossed her arms and perched on the edge of the seat, "not to mention, there are no doors, no seatbelts and therefore no me."

"I recall you having no such issues when we took Steve's bike out; I actually remember a lot of giggling." Bucky's hands caressed the bike tenderly, his face lifting to hers. " _A lot_ of giggling."

Kagome pursed her lips, relenting softly as Sesshoumaru dropped the key into the assassin's gloved hand.

"Do not bring it back with marks or dents," Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to Kagome as his lips quirked, "ah yes, and treat the Priestess decently as well."

Kagome stuck her tongue out, watching the demon lord turn his back to them and begin walking from the garage before tapping her thumbs together. "Before we go… I want to um… I don't know what pictures mom has up or what she'll say but I want to tell you now so it's not—I'm… my dad is… my grandfather was um… Howard… Stark."

"I kind of starting putting that together when Kouga said Stark was in Italy with Steve." Bucky swallowed hard with the information, averting his eyes from hers in shame.

"I didn't know until four years ago… if I knew back then I would have said something."

"I know you would have." Bucky cleared his throat, sliding onto the seat and lifting the kickstand as he turned the bike on. "Are you coming?"

Kagome nodded, easing behind him and entwined her fingers into the back of his shirt; that was a better reaction then she had expected. His body rumbled with something that could be a chuckle, reaching behind him to manually wrap her arms around his waist. "Hold on."

A nod into his back and he was kicking off, accelerating out of the garage and down the winding driveway. Kagome would occasionally point, patting him in the chest to get his attention as he weaved in and out of the early morning traffic with practiced ease. A final tap on his chest, pointing to a large flight of stairs had him pulling to the curb; turning the bike off as he held it up with his leg. "You can let go now," he tapped her arms reluctantly feeling the heat from her body ease off his back as she swung her leg over.

Kagome cleared her throat, wringing her hands together. "That wasn't so bad I guess… Maybe we can take the long way back?"

"There's a long way?" Bucky pocketed the key, adjusting the glove on his left hand. "We can make one," Kagome whispered nervously. Bucky glanced back at the bike, wanting to agree before heaving a soft sigh, "probably not a good idea."

"You're right." Kagome plastered a smile to her face, folding her hands behind her back and starting for the stairs, "come on. The stairs were always the worst part of living here."

Bucky fell into step beside her, hand automatically moving to the small of her back as they climbed the last three stairs before dropping it and glancing around in slight awe. "You grew up here?"

"Well, for 15 years at least. This is the Goshinboku—"

"Where Inuyasha was trapped for 50 years?"

Kagome nodded and smiled, "you were paying attention, a few times I thought you tuned me out with all of the ramblings I was giving."

"No, processing you know how I get…" Bucky stared up into the branches of the tree, a sense of peace washing over him.

"Over here is the well ho—"

"Higurashi? Is that you?"

Two sets of eyes locked on a man as he approached, tossing his arms around the confused priestess excitedly before pulling back and holding her at arms length, "my gods you look fantastic!"

Bucky pursed his lips at the way the man's eyes stayed a little too long on her breasts, sticking his arm out and offering his hand. "James Barnes."

"What? Oh right, nice to meet you; Hōjō."

Kagome backed up in surprise, "oh wow! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you… you look well." Tilting her head, her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my mother wanted me to drop off some treat samples for the Cherry Blossom Festival since it's on my way to work. I'm a detective on the police force; I'm your brother's boss." Hōjō chuckled as he rambled.

"Wow, you actually gave him a gun? Was that a good idea?" Kagome questioned seriously.

Hōjō shrugged, "he's good at what he does. So are you two… have you finally settled down?"

Kagome and Bucky shared a glance, the brunette already opening his mouth with his own answer before Kagome settled a hand against his chest, "we're a little… complicated?"

"Married."

"Well… here's my number, in case it gets more complicated. I'd love to take you out finally." Hōjō pulled a card from his wallet, holding it out to the priestess with a grin. "I have to get to work but it was nice to meet you Jimmy… You really do look amazing, Kagome."

"I don't remember him being so passive aggressive." Kagome folded the card in her hands as she watched her old classmate retreat across the grounds to the stairs before whirling on Bucky. "Married?"

"We were at one point," Bucky shrugged in response. "So this is the well house?"

Kagome sputtered, rushing ahead of him to slide the door open. "The bone-eaters well… the thing that started it all." Bucky's eyes narrowed, regarding the portal carefully. "I thought it would be more… impressive."

"Sorry it's disappointing." She grinned at him as he turned to her. "I want to warn you about mom, she gets a little crazy when the idea of me having a boyfriend comes up; a few time's I thought I heard wedding bells through the phone when a co-workers name was brought up."

"My mom was pretty vocal about that, too."

Kagome giggled with a nod, "Yeah you're right; but I see your Winifred Barnes and I raise you an Annie Higurashi." Kagome glanced down at his hand, her fingers reaching slightly before pulling back and exiting the small building. She twisted her fingers together as they approached the main house, Kagome faltering as she lifted her fist before allowing it to fall against the wood.

"Yes, can I help—"

Annie's eyes took in Bucky first, shifting to the woman at his side before engulfing her in a tight hug with a squeal of delight. "What a surprise, come in both of you! Oh, this is so… when did you get in?"

"About a week ago?" Kagome's face scrunched apologetically, Annie practically shoving the pair into the living room. "We've been staying with Sesshoumaru. This is… James Barnes."

"What a pleasure, so handsome you are!" Annie ignored Sesshoumaru's name. pulled Bucky in for a hug before Kagome could stop her, backing up as quickly as she engulfed him. "Sit, both of you."

"She's a hugger, I'm sorry." Kagome whispered as they complied, maybe she should take a page out of her mother's book… she had never wanted a hug from someone as much as she did Bucky. "It must be a mother thing," Bucky mumbled back.

Annie grinned, familiar cerulean eyes darting between the two as if she was expecting some grand announcement. "Well? Rings or rattles?"

"Rings or… or rattles?" Kagome shook her head in confusion before realization dawned on her and she leaned forward. "No, we're not… we're friends, we're—we're not…"

Disappointment washed over the matriarch as she settled her back into the chair, "I thought since you've been here so long there was something you wanted to tell me. Does your father know you're here?"

"No… but something tells he will by the end of the day. So, if you could _not_ tell him I would appreciate it." Kagome shifted uncomfortably, hoping they didn't speak as much as she thought they did.

Annie shook her head at her daughter's request, turning to the man beside her with a smile. "James, did you work for S.H.I.E.L.D. as well?" Bucky cleared his throat, racking his brain for something to tell her before giving an uneasy no. "I'm a mechanic." It wasn't a lie, there was a summer back in Brooklyn he worked at the garage down the street from the apartment.

"That's wonderful… let me take this phone call and I'll be right back." Annie smiled again at the pair, pressing the green button and moving into the kitchen.

"Mom's an event coordinator… the Cherry Blossom Festival is her biggest thing of the year." Kagome sagged back into the couch, rubbing her temples; she couldn't help feeling coming here was a huge mistake.

Bucky's eyes roamed the living room, landing on the priestess' slumped form beside him. "What is this festival?"

"Like a welcome to spring; picnics, street vendors, an excuse to get out and party in the sun." Kagome hoisted herself back to sitting properly, "it's kind of fun."

"When is it?"

"Two weeks I think? Depends really on the trees." Kagome crossed her legs, smiling at her mom as she bustled back into the room, "when's the festival this year?"

"Three weeks, will you still be home?"

Kagome shrugged, tossing a glance at Bucky, "we haven't discussed that far."

"Well… I was hoping perhaps you'd consider doing a demonstration on opening day? Maybe call on that friend of yours… Clint? It would bring in a huge turn out." Annie tilted her head with a smile, "not a long one, maybe an hour."

"Oh mom…"

Annie skirted around the coffee table, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her daughter's head. "Think about it, that's all I ask. I hate to do this, but—"

"Are you kicking us out?"

"Of course not! If I had known you were coming I wouldn't have scheduled meetings all day but please stay, I'll be home at three the latest. Please, I'd love to see you for dinner." Annie cupped Kagome's face, pleading softly as her eyes matched her voice.

Kagome caved easily, nodding and earning a soft pat on her cheek. "Make yourselves at home, Kagome why not give James a tour?"

"Sure thing mom, you still have Mario Kart?" Kagome called. She shifted to face Bucky, smile breaking over her face at her mother's confirmation before the door shut. "I am going to kick your ass at Mario Kart, Barnes."

"What the hell's that?"

Kagome launched herself over his legs for the TV, fumbling through the games before booting up the system and grabbing the controllers, "it's a racing game. Don't worry I'll teach you." Kagome bit her lip as she settled beside him, tucking her legs under her body and bouncing excitedly. "I think you'll like it."

Bucky glanced down at the controller in his hands, "alright, what do I do?"


	39. Chapter 39

"Don't do it…"

"What's the blue shell do?"

"You know exactly what it does... Don't-no!"

Bucky watched Kagome's controller topple to the floor, covering her face in her hands with a groan. "That's game… again."

"You blue shelled me!" Kagome swatted at his arm, a smile fixated on her face, "that's the fourth time you've done that."

"Third," Bucky settled the controller down on the coffee table, leaning back. "The second race I used the red shell."

Kagome shook her head, retrieving the controller and placing it beside his. "I have _never_ lost at this game."

Bucky shrugged, a small smile on his face in response to hers, "well... you just did."

A blush broke over Kagome's face at his smile, ducking her head before glancing at him through her lashes. "Okay… I can't handle another loss right away, you want that tour?"

Bucky nodded, rocking to his feet and following after as Kagome gestured around, "living room, there's a bathroom over there, through here's the kitchen…" Kagome turned for the stairs, turning at Bucky's grunt behind her.

"This isn't you?"

"Of course it is, I don't look that differently." Kagome descended the three steps, pressing her back into the railing.

Bucky's brows furrowed, head tilting as he eyed the picture meticulously. "What are you wearing?"

"Middle school uniform… I'm sure it's still hanging in my closet somewhere." Kagome nudged him gently both climbing the remaining stairs. Kagome pointed to the doors individually as she ticked off the rooms in her head. "Gramps' old room, bathroom, linen closet, Souta's room and mine's at the end of the hall."

Bucky moved past her, hand reaching out for the knob as he neared the door, "this one's yours?" He felt this same sense of urgency when he met her, wanting to learn everything about her that he could.

"Yeah but… wait!" Kagome squeaked in embarrassment as she rushed forward. Bucky was already in the middle of the room, looking out of place in the flood of pink that surrounded him, "this is… this is a lot."

"I was like… 10 the last time I did this room, don't judge." Kagome braced a shoulder against the doorframe, "you're the first guy I've allowed in here, Inuyasha always shoved his way in."

"The pink probably scared the rest of them off."

Bucky grabbed the framed picture off her desk, his thumb tapping the side as he took in the group. "Is this them?" Kagome's feet whispered against the carpet as she neared, looking over his arm and nodding, "that's them…"

"You wore the uniform back then too?" Bucky replaced the frame to the desk, turning slowly in his spot to take in the other pictures on her walls.

"Yeah, probably why I had so many issues with men. That's what I get for being young and dumb." Kagome made her way for the closet, the items inside remaining unchanged in the years since she had left fully. "My first S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket, I thought I lost it; still as cozy as ever."

The garment swung through the air as she pulled it on, rifling through the clothing once more. "Here it is… mom's a bit of a hoarder when it comes to my stuff."

Kagome held the uniform aloft for inspection, Bucky's eyes widening at how short it was in person. Tugging his glove off, he reached forward with both hands, rubbing the material in his fingers as he met her eyes. "It's short."

"If you think that's bad you should have seen our gym uniform; a leotard with a sweater." Kagome held the skirt to her hips, "maybe a littler shorter then I remember."

Bucky's eyes darkened before turning for the picture over her bed, dropping his head as he swallowed hard. "Is this… is this Tony?"

Kagome tossed the clothing to the foot of her bed, hands shoved into her jacket pockets as she moved beside him with a nod. "That's him, I thought he was just the cool uncle that swung by a few times a year."

"He looks like him."

Kagome chanced a glance at Bucky's face, his eyes shinning painfully as he stared at the man in the picture, "I can take it down."

"Leave it, it's fine."

Kagome nodded, shifting on her feet before tugging a hand from the pocket and running her fingers through her hair. She hated that look on his face. "Do you want to beat me at Mario Kart again?"

"Not right now…" Bucky turned and sat on the edge of her bed, dragging his hands across his face tiredly before blinking up at her, "about Howard…"

"You don't have to Bucky, it's okay." Kagome pulled her desk chair up and settled in front of him, "I know… a little at least. Fury handed a file to me on the Winter Soldier and I don't read Russian so I couldn't make heads or tails out of the entire file but I figured when I saw Howard in there that Hydra—they put out an order."

"Yeah, they did." Bucky covered his face again, back stiffening as her fingers gently brushed against his head. He grabbed her hand with a shaky sigh, holding it steady in his before releasing her and lifting his head to face her. "How did your parents meet?"

"They met freshman year at M.I.T., they got drunk at a party senior year and… well I'm the result of that." Kagome smirked.

"How'd your ma end up in Japan?"

"The story I got was that Tony and mom went to tell his parents over Christmas… Howard got drunk and lost it telling mom some nasty things. I guess when he sobered up after the holidays he paid her a visit at school and offered to pay her off and terminate the pregnancy. She got a job here after graduation instead; Tony was supportive, even went to her wedding with Souta's dad."

"My original birth certificate has him as the dad… mom called me Higurashi to avoid Howard's anger…"

Bucky's stomach flipped, that wasn't the same Howard he remembered. Kagome shifted slighty, stepping closer as her fingers brushed through his hair before titling her head, "can I put it up?"

"Why?"

"So I can actually see your face…" Kagome was already on her feet, opening a drawer at her computer desk and pulling out a brush, "I promise I'll be gentle."

Bucky gave a slight nod, feeling the bed dip behind him as her hands went to work. His eyes closed in contentment, the gentle tugging of the brush against his hair with Kagome's fingers guiding it placing him in a peaceful state, fully relaxing for the first time in a long while. Using her teeth, Kagome pulled the elastic over her thumb and twisted it in Bucky's hair with a nod.

"Can you tell me about Jayme?"

Kagome inhaled sharply, this was what she had been waiting for… one of few conversation they hadn't covered in the last week before agreeing softly and pressing her back into the wall. She grabbed her pillow, holding it to her chest and cleared her throat, "she was smart, sweet, determined, your little mini-me… so naturally stubborn. Jayme told anyone that would listen about her brave daddy that died in the war… she was proud to be your daughter and proud of you."

Bucky shoved himself back next to her bracing his arms against his bent knees as he closed his eyes; his daughter had been proud of him…

"She wanted to be a fashion designer and she had a good eye for it. When she turned 18 we were going to move to Los Angeles so she could take her shot at the industry," Kagome bit her lip and tilted her head back harder than intended and knocking into the wall. "When she was 15 though she had told me she met someone, his name was Harold Barton and he was promising her the world… all she had to do was marry him."

"I told her she was too young of course and she shrugged it off… a few weeks later she didn't come home from school and it wasn't too far off in my head about what had happened; it's a staple in a teen girl's head to have a guy whisk her off her feet. I talked to her friends… made a few calls myself; one of Ayame's wolves tracked her to Iowa. When I got there I almost killed him, but the police got to me before I could. Jayme got him to drop the charges and when I saw the bruises on her… I almost had a permanent residence in that cell."

Kagome cleared her throat, scratching the back of her neck. "She had Clint three months later; it took three years of saying she could change him… that he loved her… before she dropped Clint off with me; she had divorce papers drawn up, she was going to serve him in a restaurant—in public so she had some protection and Clint and I were going to pick her up and leave. They never made it to the restaurant, Harold wrapped them around a tree from a little too much pre-gaming… at least that's what the officer at the door said."

She shook her head quickly, "I'm sorry Bucky… I know saying that doesn't change—I should have tried harder with her."

"You did better than I could have in that situation; she wasn't going to leave until she was ready… I knew I picked the right woman to have a kid with." Bucky turned his head to face her, glancing down at her lips before looking away quickly.

Kagome snorted, twirling her hair around her finger absently, "yeah… I don't think so but thanks."

"You didn't tell you're ma about her?"

"No, I guess I wasn't ready to re-live everything again." Kagome shook her head slightly, lips pursing with a sigh. "Tony only recently found out about you and Jayme, I guess I got my superior secret keeping ability from the Stark line."

Kagome played with the seam on her pillow, rubbing her eye as a comfortable silence engulfed them. Bucky flexed his fingers, reaching across his body with his right hand to grab hers, his calloused thumb rubbing over her knuckles gently. "You really don't know Russian?"

"I can hold a small conversation that doesn't extend past ' _how are you_?' and I can read a little of it." Kagome's eyes remained fixated on his hand over hers, could he hear her heart hammering against her chest with that small action? "I'm fluent in Japanese, Italian, English, Spanish, German, Chinese, Latin and French. In about 20 other languages I can ask ' _may I pet your dog_ '."

"Because that's always a good question to know." Bucky mumbled.

Kagome shrugged, "it comes in handy… how do you say… I missed you?"

Bucky inhaled sharply at the question, eyes darting up to her face as he licked his lips, "ya skuchayu po tebe."

Kagome fumbled over the words with a small giggle, shaking her head and trying again before finally saying it in choppy syllables. "I'm going to get it… let me try again."

A ghost of a smile broke over Bucky's face as she said it slowly, nodding when she said it a second time perfectly. "Good."

Kagome grinned at her own accomplishment, blushing at the intensity in his eyes as hers dropped to his lips before shooting them away. Baby steps… she kept repeating it over in her head, he was holding her hand—that was a start.

"Maybe we should finish that tour?" it wasn't meant to be a question, but if Kagome didn't get up and get her mind moving she knew she'd do something she'd regret. Bucky released his grip on her hand, sliding from the bed and tentatively holding his hand out to help the priestess. Kagome scooted to the edge, placing her hand in his and standing with a soft word of thanks.

"What else do I need to see?" he asked.

Kagome swung her jacket back over her shoulders, hanging her old uniform in the closet before shrugging. 'I'll point out every rock and make up a story about each one if I have to…'

"Well… there's the um…" Kagome drew a blank suddenly, did Bucky move closer or had she finally lost it? "The haiden… I can show you that, right now—come on!"

She spun on her heel quickly, hands clasped behind her back as she moved down the hall, "come on Bucky!" she paused on the top step, head cocked to the side as she waited, smiling as he approached before descending.


	40. Chapter 40

"Is Dumbo still your favorite film?" Bucky scanned the movies stacked in the living room, glancing at Kagome in question.

"I don't think it was ever a favorite… what's that look?"

Bucky sat back, draping his arm across his bent knee as he frowned. "I took you to see that film four times."

"I said thank you!" Kagome struggled to hide her smile, leaning her back against the couch.

"I hated that movie."

Kagome snorted as she moved around the coffee table, arm against the smooth surface as she tucked her legs beside her, "it wasn't that bad."

"I hated it because you promised you wouldn't cry after the first time but you still did." Bucky's head tilted as he regarded her carefully, "but you promised and I caved because there was something about that little elephant that you loved..."

"I always had a soft spot for animals…" Kagome bit her lip, eyes dropping from his.

"I know because you rescued a cat in '39 that you gave away because of Steve's asthma… I don't think you ever cried so much over something."

Kagome shrugged, stretching her legs out. "That cat was a sweetie and I didn't cry that hard."

"So you say, that's not what I saw."

"I cried a lot during those seven years… that wasn't the worst you've seen." Kagome snorted.

Both glanced at the door as it opened, Annie giving them a nervous smile as she held a bag of take out in her hands, "I'm happy you're still here. I'm sorry it took so long, I stopped by your favorite place to celebrate and um… maybe a little bribery as well."

Kagome shot to her feet happily, "bribery? I already agreed to the—"

"When Hōjō said you were back I had to see for myself; was really hoping he was wrong." Souta crossed his arms with a sneer, "was actually hoping you where in the building when S.H.I.E.L.D. fe—"

"Souta! Do _not_ finish that, I've finally got you both together and we are going to have a nice dinner. James, have you ever had sushi or oden?"

Bucky glanced between the two siblings, turning his attention to the matriarch with a shake of his head. "Can't say that I have."

"Of course mom got Kagome's favorite, nothing but the best for Stark's bastard mistake." Souta claimed his seat across form his sister, leaning away from his mother's swat.

Kagome shook her head with a sigh, "at least my daddy wanted me and—actually… never mind, I'm not going to finish that because I'm not going to engage with you and give you what you want."

"I said a _nice_ meal." Annie scolded.

Kagome shoved a sushi roll in her mouth; she could feel her anger climbing shooting Bucky an apologetic look as his foot slid into hers. Annie glared between her kids, gesturing to the brunette across from her, "Souta this is Kagome's friend James."

"Didn't daddy dearest say she was dating a different guy a few months ago? What the hell was his name? Brock—like in Pokémon—Brock Rum—"

"For the love of God, shut up!" Kagome snapped.

"You get him killed too?" Souta innocently tilted his head. Kagome tossed her chopsticks to the table, chair scooting back as she leaned forward, "I will end you."

Souta leaned back, gently maneuvering his jacket to flash his gun. "Are you threatening me?" Kagome smirked with a forced chuckle, "absolutely."

"Big words coming from someone who doesn't do shit in their life... getting the Avengers to do your dirty work." Souta leaned against the table flicking his hand at her aggressively, "guess that's what happens when you live a charmed life—"

"Charmed?"

Souta nodded, breaking apart a sushi roll and popping the shrimp in his mouth, "must be nice to leave in the middle of the night and run off to New York whenever it suits you and get a job wherever you want because of who you know, the rest of us actually have to work hard at our life."

Bucky brushed his hand against Kagome's thigh under the table, drawing her attention as she cleared her throat.

"You completely destroyed mom by leaving and having to find out where you were when he called… and you think you get to flit back here whenever you feel like it like you didn't hurt her? It's the Stark Complex, you think you're better then everyone else—you're not untouchable!"

"Wow, you gave it a name and everything… Stark Complex." Kagome scratched the back of her neck with a nod, "you have a lot to say this visit…" she stood slowly, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filing shochu to the brim before returning to her seat. Her mother shot her a warning look, to keep it as full as it sat in front of her; Kagome tossed her head back as she ignored her, downing half before setting it back down.

"Because I'm tired of holding back because you're _Kagome Higurashi the Shikon Miko—the savior of the world_. If we didn't share blood I'd…" Souta trailed off, shaking his head. "God I hate you."

Kagome snorted, taking another gulp of her drink. "We have that in common then, because I hate me too…"

"That's it; nothing else to say?" Souta tilted his head; Kagome wasn't one to give up that easily when he started with her.

"Nothing worth listening to." Kagome tossed her back as she finished her drink before shuddering at the flavor she couldn't place, "I'll call Clint in the morning… I'm sure he'll be on board with the demonstration."

She stood slowly, moving around the table to kiss her mother's cheek, "I'll see you later, mom."

"Please, Kagome stay for dinner."

Kagome shook her head, already pulling her shoes on by the front door. "I'm not hungry."

Bucky said his own good-byes, moving to shove his shoes back on and slipping outside. Kagome was already half way across the grounds, Bucky jogging to catch up as she neared the stairs. She kept her eyes downcast, hair creating a curtain between them as she closed off before his eyes.

"Can we… can we just go, please?" her voice was soft and pleading, desperate to return back to Sesshoumaru's home where she could disappear into her room. Bucky climbed onto the seat of the motorcycle, holding his hand out to help her behind him before driving away at her request.

* * *

Bucky slid Kagome's door open, brow arching as he leaned against the doorframe. "Are you okay?"

The priestess sighed, marking the page in her open book and turning her head, "always. What's up?"

"You disappeared when we got back," he sighed, eyes sweeping the room before landing back on her, "you didn't seem okay."

"Doesn't matter," Kagome shoved to her knees, pushing her hair out of her face. "Can I ask you something?"

At his nod she swallowed hard, "why'd you come with me to Japan? You seemed like you had everything settled in Italy."

Bucky blinked, pursing his lips in thought before sighing. "I don't know."

"We're back to that now?" Kagome sighed, covering her face with her hands. "Okay, that'—"

"It's because even when you looked at me while I was the Winter Soldier… and I was trying to kill you, you didn't look at me like a monster. You knew what the file said and you still—you still trusted me with your life and you still looked at me like you used to." Bucky blinked slow, exhaling softly. "Like how you're looking at me right now."

Kagome's eyes widened, what way was that? "This is just my face… I can't—"

"You don't look at anyone that way and it doesn't cross your face when you talk about anyone either."

Bucky shoved off from the door and crossed his arms, "the Soldier's still in me and the things I see when I sleep are… I'll probably never be the same Bucky I used to be but the way you look at me and the way you treat me makes me think that maybe one day I'll be okay again."

Kagome blinked back the tears forming, clearing her throat as she ducked her head, fingers playing with the lace at the hem of her satin nightgown. "You will be… I'll personally see to that."

Bucky moved across the floor silently, climbing to her bed and crawling forward. His left hand settled beside her thigh, right arm wrapping around her shoulders as he dropped his head to her shoulder. "I'm glad to see no one's taken that good heart from you, sweetheart."

A strangled cry caught in Kagome's throat at the nickname, clinging to the back of his shirt as she closed her eyes, "whatever you need Bucky, I'm here."

"It's my turn now, to ask if you'll have some patience with me… it's going to take some time." Bucky pulled back, noting she had successfully held her tears back. Kagome sniffed and nodded, "I'm in no rush and I'm not going anywhere."

Bucky's eyes softened, brushing her hair back, "thank you."

Kagome nodded quickly, "you must be starving since I ruined dinner. What do you want to eat?"

Bucky watched the soft fluttering of her nightgown fall to the middle of her thighs, the kimono robe floating through the air as she whipped it around her shoulders and tugged it on. "I could go for some muffins and you didn't ruin dinner; your brother started that."

"I contributed," Kagome smiled, "right… muffins, I'll get started on those."

* * *

"Excuse me, Agent… um—Mr. Rumlow?"

Nervous eyes watched the older man take his turn around the room for physical therapy. He'd lean against the wall before soldiering on through the pain and discomfort, the model all Hydra agents strived for.

Rumlow drew a shuddered breath as he glanced up, "just Rumlow, newbie."

"Right, Rumlow… Kagome's been spotted in Japan."

"Really…?" He drew the word out softly, as if he already knew she would head to her home country before anyone else had figured it out. "Well, I can't wait to see her again."

"She's got our Asset with her."

"That's even better news. Both of them together again," Rumlow barked out a laugh, bracing himself against the wall as he straightened, "this is going to be the best reunion I've ever been apart of."

"The higher ups want to know if you'll be ready in time to send you out."

The double agent nodded, "yeah, I'm not passing up another chance at her."

"Great, I'll tell them…" the young man shuffled anxiously, "what's the call going to be, sir?"

"Oh god, you're so fresh faced." Rumlow clapped him on the shoulder mangled face twisting in amusement. "Well newbie, we get the girl."

"Yeah… okay. What do we do about the Asset?"

"Kill him, the same plan for him in Washington; but we're bringing the bitch in alive." Rumlow crossed his arms over his chest, "I've got a personal score to settle with her."


	41. Chapter 41

_"There they are! The two best girl's in the world!" Bucky scooped Jayme into his arms, nuzzling the side of his daughter's face before slinging his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pressing a kiss to her as she giggled softly._

 _"And my little man," Bucky released Kagome, rubbing her rounded belly with a grin. Kagome shook her head, moving a strand of Jayme's hair from her face as she giggled, "daddy, can we go to the Bronx Zoo this weekend?"_

 _Bucky pressed a kiss to Jayme's cheek, "anything for you princess." He grinned as he turned back to Kagome, rubbing her belly again, "I love you so much."_

 _"You left us," she smiled at him, her tone as easy as if she were discussing the weather. Bucky blinked hard, "what?"_

 _"Daddy, didn't you want to be with us?" Jayme pressed chubby toddler hands against his cheeks, blinking at him seriously. "Bucky," Kagome's eyes dropped, crimson spreading across her side, rounded belly gone as she leaned into the arm holding the gash. "Kag—"_

A strangled noise tore from Bucky's throat as his eyes snapped open, kicking the blanket from his legs and shoving to a sitting position. He shot from the bed, crossing his floor and slipping across the hall into Kagome's room. Her own noise of pain passed her lips, tossing against her mattress before he swallowed and moved forward.

He had noticed a week and a half a ago he slept a little better beside her, when she had come and woken him out of a particularly bad night. Bucky only sought her out a handful of times after, scared that one nightmare would take him over the edge and keep her lungs from drawing another breath. Bucky eased onto the bed, curling into himself on the edge of the bed.

As if sensing his presence Kagome's tossing stopped and she curled into his back, arm draping across his waist with an incoherent grumble. That was the only thing that made him nervous, how vulnerable she made herself to him. He knew she could handle herself… he had seen her jolt from a dead sleep to take out a threat. Placing his hand overtop hers, he threaded their fingers, blinking into the darkness.

 _The Winter Soldier narrowed his eyes as he gazed down the scope of his rifle, his target hadn't moved other than the occasional shift against her chosen seat. Her head passed over the middle briefly before pulling back behind the man; not enough time for the shot to reach._

 _He brought his foot up to the ledge and shifted his stance, eye moving back to the scope as his fingers tightened over the hand guard as she stood. He lined up his shot to her chest and squeezed the trigger, cursing when she leaned and took the bullet in her shoulder. A second shot before he turned and ran across the rooftop._

Bucky shot up from the bed not for the first time that night, staring at his shaking hands as he attempted to shove that night in New York from his mind. Sliding from the mattress with a grunt, he moved across the floor and slipped into the sunlit hall. He knew he didn't get much sleep last night, but had he really slept until late morning?

He started for the kitchen, he had to make sure she was okay; that nothing happened while they slept.

"Damn human wench, always making me clean her messes."

"Jaken," Bucky arched a brow at the imp, "where's Kagome?"

Bulging eyes glared up from wiping the counter, "I don't answer to humans."

Bucky cracked his knuckles, watching his eyes widen nervously. He wouldn't actually hit him, not that he needed to know that… but if this was how he'd get a proper answer he wasn't above a threat.

"Final fitting in her priestess robes with Lord Sesshoumaru for the festival tomorrow." Jaken looked back down at the rag on the counter, furiously scrubbing the area clean.

Bucky nodded his thanks, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and making his way to the room where Sesshoumaru had brought them the first day they arrived.

 _"Taper the sleeves to her wrists."_

 _"I like the bell sleeves."_

 _"Barnes… if you're going to eavesdrop you may as well come in."_

How had he forgotten about Sesshoumaru's superior senses? He stepped into the room, sitting in the chair opposite the demon lord.

"Morning, I didn't know how long you'd sleep so I didn't make anything." Kagome smiled at him in the mirror, bending down to alleviate the tension in her body from standing so long.

"I'm covered," Bucky held up the apple, eyes roaming the white and red garment.

"Am I tapering the sleeves, My Lord?" the seamstress turned violet eyes to the man.

Sesshoumaru held his phone between his hands, eyeing the sleeve before nodding, "it'll be easier to fire your weapon."

Kagome tugged her sleeve free, crossing her arms and turning, "I like them like this… I'm keeping them."

"Priestess, don't make me break another rib." Sesshoumaru tilted his head, "I'm not arguing with you over a sleeve."

"You got a cheap shot in and I'm not going to argue either, they're staying how they are."

"Very well, keep your sleeves," Sesshoumaru pursed his lips, waving the seamstress from the room. "Now then, about what you're wearing tomorrow…" his eyes flickered to Bucky.

Kagome choked on her laugh, adjusting the opening of her haori and eyeing Bucky in amusement. Chocolate eyes stared back, turning to the demon lord with a dry stare, "pants… the same thing I've been wearing."

"I may have something, it'll have to be tailored to you of course." Sesshoumaru stood, the other man's words falling on deaf ears before moving for the door, "I'll be back momentarily."

"Sesshoumaru's giving out his personal clothing… you must have made an impression." Kagome fixed the bow holding her hakamas up, sighing at her reflection before turning away from the mirror. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bucky stood slowly, reaching up to brush against her right shoulder; he could see the blood against the crisp whiteness of her haori. He remained unmoving, fingers holding to the spot before blinking rapidly and swallowing hard.

"Bucky? Hey… Bucky… whatever you're seeing it's not there, it's alright." Kagome grabbed his hand gently, bending slightly to his eye level, "come back."

"I'm fine," he looked at his fingers entwined gently with hers, "so this is what a priestess wears?"

Kagome nodded, looking down at the outfit before shooting her eyes up uncomfortably, "this is it."

"I've seen it before?" Bucky's brows furrowed.

"No, Star—Tony modeled my last suit after the colors… when I saw you on the flight deck."

"You can say the name, it's alright." Bucky mumbled. "I like it, it looks—it looks good."

Kagome smiled softly, "thanks."

Sesshoumaru re-entered the room, a garment bag hanging from his claw as he took in their fingers still holding together, "for you."

Bucky took the offered bag, hanging it on a hook and sliding the zipper down, "what is this?"

"A happi, one of mine reserved exclusively for festivals. You, of course, do not need to take it if you're not comfortable with it." Sesshoumaru folded his hands in front of him, eyeing the priestess in the mirror, "you should change before you get it dirty."

Kagome nodded, stepping from the small pedestal and grabbing her folded clothing from the floor; moving behind the changing screen. "How come you don't offer me clothes like that?"

"If you must know Priestess, it's because anyone that chooses to enter your dramatic world deserves respect… and I rather enjoy Barnes' company—he doesn't talk back."

Kagome snorted, flinging her clothing over the screen, "I'm not too good at being ladylike… my apologies."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think so." Bucky handed the bag back, "it's… I can't accept this."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru flipped the bag over his shoulder, turning to stare at the changing screen as Kagome emerged. "For the Range Rover." He tossed a set of keys on top of her priestess garb, "you'll be staying at the shrine tonight to avoid traffic. This has already been discussed with your mother and your father."

Kagome's eyes closed slowly, a low groan resonating from her throat, "will he be there?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, the slight tilt of his lips looking out of place on his otherwise stoic face, "unfortunately that has yet to be determined; as I stated before, you continuing to run and hide makes you nothing more than a coward."

Kagome's nose wrinkled in distaste, tossing a questioning glance at Bucky and leaving the choice to him; at his resigned nod she turned back to the demon lord with a look of annoyance before muttering out a curt 'fine'. Sesshoumaru offered Bucky a nod of respect, "you should do well to be more like your mate, Priestess. Before you leave, I suggest you stop by the armory for your bow, you can't give an archery demonstration without it."

"Wait… wai—you have it?" Kagome's face paled, arms tightening around the clothing in her arms.

"Whom else would have it? I also retained the Hiraikotsu as well as the Tessaiga," Sesshoumaru took the clothes from her hands as her grip tightened, "this is not an issue is it?"

"No…"

"So, you don't still blame yourself for the loss of their lives?"

Kagome screwed her eyes shut and fluttered them open as she shook her head, "nope."

"Look me in the eyes," Sesshoumaru demanded softly. Bucky stiffened, "is this necessary?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a finger to silence him, waiting for Kagome's response. Cerulean eyes darted away, mouth opening and closing as she struggled to form the words, "I don't—"

"My eyes."

Kagome lifted her eyes to his, "I don't blame myself..." it came out as no more than a pained whisper, her face remaining blank while her eyes flashed, telling them otherwise.

"That's enough," Bucky moved forward between them, he couldn't stand that look in her eyes. "Is it the goal of everyone in this country to make her miserable?"

Sesshoumaru straightened his spine, eyes flicking between the pair before landing hard on the brunette. "I was wondering how much longer it would take for you to jump to her aide rather then watching silently in the shadows… you've picked a good one, Priestess."

Kagome lifted her chin slightly, eyes following Sesshoumaru as he left the room. Bucky's jaw clenched, relaxing ever so slightly before turning, "where's the armory?"

"Beside the dojo…" Kagome wrapped her fingers in Bucky's sleeve, "I can get it Bucky, I'm fine."

He gave a slight nod, retreating back to his abandoned apple and glancing back at her, "mind if I come along?"

"You know I don't."

Bucky tilted his head, she had been making a good show in the last three weeks about just how 'fine' she was—he knew her better than that. "Let's get to the armory then."

* * *

"So, any idea where it is in here?" Bucky eyed the ancient weapons on the wall, he could see three bows twenty feet down—how many did this guy have?

"No, I'll know it when I see…"

Bucky turned at the sound of her voice trailing off, moving around the newer lockers in the middle of the room before drawing up next to her. "What is this?"

"Hiraikotsu—made of demon bone; Sango's… easily 50 pounds." Kagome turned, "she swung it like it weighed nothing." She moved slowly between the weapons, fingers brushing against an old sword as her thumb brushed the worn hilt, "Tessaiga."

"When you mentioned the sword in your stories I thought it would be more... impressive." Bucky tilted his head at the old blade, this was nothing like what he expected of the great sword. Kagome smirked with a half-hearted shrug, "yeah, I guess it's a little disappointing after what I've told you."

Bucky watched her reminisce silently as she brushed against the sheath, "how long's it been since you've seen all of this?" Kagome's brows ticked, "since the battle."

"Aren't there more demons?" Bucky glanced around the large room again, with how large Sesshoumaru's home was he hadn't seen more than a handful of demons.

"During the Boshin War there was a large battle between humans and demons… as humans progressed through their lives they found easy ways to take them out." Kagome moved from the blade, eyes roaming the walls for her bow, "the surviving demons either went into hiding or politics... something with power that they couldn't be touched as easily; Sesshoumaru's been apart of the imperial elite for… ever, he's been the top advisor to every emperor and president for the last three centuries; he spearheaded a few campaigns during the war."

Kagome grabbed a bow from the wall bouncing it in her hand with a sigh; even after 500 years she'd recognize it anywhere. Her finger traced the small prayer she engraved on the wood, asking for protection while she used it.

"Were you apart of it?"

"The War? Yeah, fresh off the American Civil War—spent a few months in Canada and came back here straight into another battle because Sesshoumaru needed me." Kagome's lips thinned, glancing over and forcing a smile, "when did you say you wanted to leave?"

* * *

"I didn't think you'd be in a rush to come back," Bucky relaxed into the driver's seat, hand draped over the steering wheel. Kagome pressed one of the buttons, oohing as the sunroof opened, "I'm not… I may end back in jail after this visit."

Bucky pressed his finger to hers and pressed the button as their hair whipped around with the wind, "you won't."

"We'll see." She smirked at him, his eyes meeting hers as his own mouth twitched as if to accept her unspoken challenge. Bucky heaved a sigh, glancing at her quickly before his eyes flicked to the road, "it'll be okay."

"I don't think so," Kagome gave a half-hearted shrug; swallowing hard as Bucky pulled behind a silver sports car. "He's here."

"We just pulled up, how do you know?"

"No one else drive's a car like that," Kagome climbed from the SUV, moving around to stand beside Bucky, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to eventually, are you sure?" Bucky retaliated. Kagome twirled her hair around her finger nervously, blinking at his elbow as he held it out before tucking her fingers into the crook of his arm and walking across the street.


	42. Chapter 42

Kagome's hand tightened on Bucky's arm nervously, her free fingers drumming against her thigh as she stared at the front door. The glove of his left hand brushed across her knuckles, attempting to sooth her fraying nerves. He was happy for his Hydra training for once; while he was just as nervous on the inside as she was he wasn't showing it. Coming face-to-face with Howard's son… he swallowed hard, it was bound to happen eventually.

"Right… no more waiting then…" Kagome trailed off, twisting the knob and stepping into the opening door.

"—per and I aren't ready for that step yet, we're still adjusting to everything from the Mandarin attack." Tony straightened in his seat, rocking to his feet slowly as Kagome entered the room halfway, "hey kid."

"Hi." Kagome shuffled on her feet, cerulean eyes landing on her mother, "can we have a minute?"

Annie glanced between father and daughter, nodding slowly before standing. "Alright, I'm going to make sure Mr. Barton's making out alright for tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes followed her retreating back, feeling Tony's gaze staring into the side of her head harshly before turning to him with a forced smile. She tugged Bucky inside, arm wrapping around his waist as the other touched his chest gently. "Tony… this is—"

"I'm fully aware."

Kagome nodded carefully, crossing her arms as she moved into the room. "Are we going to be able to do this civilly or should I have brought my bow in?"

"I was just wondering that about my suit." Tony retorted, staring past the priestess onto the assassin. "What's the matter? Can't look me in the eyes knowing what you did?"

Bucky hastily wiped the tear that escaped; if he didn't know that Howard was gone he could have sworn he was looking at a ghost. He stepped closer, his eyes looking away from the billionaire ashamed; nothing he could say would make it better.

"Tony—"

"Stay out of this kid, this isn't about you."

Kagome tilted her head, biting the inside of her cheek as her back stiffened. "I'm not going to do that because I told you that—"

Tony whirled on her, his eyes flashing at her angrily as he jabbed a finger at Bucky, "and I told _you_ to put a bullet between his eyes if you saw him again."

Bucky ducked his head, glancing at her hand she laid on his arm and squeezed gently. "I told you I wasn't going to do that," her eyes blazed in response.

"Kid, I mean this in the best way; get lost."

Kagome opened her mouth, shutting it as Bucky stepped in front of her. "It's fine…" his tired brown eyes turned from her to Tony, he hadn't been expecting a warm welcome.

"You have some nerve showing your face after what you did to my family." Tony's nostrils flared angrily, "killed my dad, my mom… tried to take my kid out—if she wasn't behind you right now I'd see about doing the same to you."

Bucky nodded, debating internally if he should offer to wait outside for him without Kagome or continue to stand here and take the verbal beating he deserved. Kagome's fingers tightened in his shirt, head pressing against his upper back; he could feel her ready to jump back into the small battle, rigid and stiff as if waiting to pounce.

"Nothing to say?" Tony's head cocked slightly, a sneer curling his lips. "Not that I'd expect anything less from a murdering –"

"Tony, he was a damn victim! I'm sorry, I'm not going to stand here and let you talk to him that way when he doesn't—"

"I told you to stay out of this!"

Kagome rolled her head back with a groan exhaling deeply before righting her body and leveling a glare at him, "he's not even defending himself… can't you see he—"

"—is guilty?"

"Give me a break, he's got PTSD Stark! You of all people should be able to see that; if he was what you're saying he is he would have already killed me over this last month, he's had plenty of opportunity." Kagome met Bucky's eyes with an apologetic shrug before turning back to Tony, "give him a chance… he doesn't need more guilt on top of what he's already feeling."

"Give him a chance? Kagome he's killed dozens of people," Tony's face flashed in disbelief at what she was asking. "I was sixteen when I killed an entire family… how many people did Clint kill under Loki's control? What makes Bucky different from us, because it was Howard and Maria? It's tragic but it wasn't his fault, if you want someone to blame though I'm right here because I've got what they're after…" Kagome sighed heavily.

Tony dragged his hand over his face as he turned away from the pair, what family was she talking about? He chanced a glance over his shoulder to watch the pair; the look in their eyes as they stared at each other, as if having a mental conversation before Bucky shook his head at her, his fingers brushing against her hand.

He turned with a huff, watching both stiffen as he ambled closer. "I need a drink," he explained.

Tony poured his first glass, knocking it back and pouring a second; there was no way he could argue if she was going to keep throwing Clint's experience out there and she could easily counter with one of her own experiences of her past. He braced himself on the counter, dropping his head and straightening; the glass clutching in his hand as he turned, "if you so much as _breathe_ aggressively in her direction I will kill you."

"Ton—"

Bucky touched her arm gently with a nod, "I understand."

"This doesn't mean I like you or that we're pals. Now, would anyone like a drink?" Tony was already pouring a second glass, looking to Bucky for his answer. "Sure," Bucky took the offered glass that was handed to him, Tony clinking his glass to his quickly, "to Kagome for holding enough forgiveness in her heart for the worst of us."

" _Tony_ ," Kagome sighed his name in annoyance, "stop acting like this."

"Don't use what I assume to be your mom voice on me, kid."

Kagome's lips pursed, sipping her drink slowly before curling the glass into her chest. "You said Clint's here?"

"He's been roaming around outside since we got here." Tony finally looked at Bucky fully, the anger dispersing from his face before holding a reluctant hand out, "Anthony Stark."

"Bucky," he shifted the glass to his left hand, equally reluctant as he pumped Tony's hand before pulling back. Kagome visibly sagged beside them as the tension from her shoulders eased, gulping her drink as the knot in her stomach tightened.

"I've got some things of yours in the car; your phone, wallet, all the things a runaway kid needs but doesn't take." Tony sighed heavily, "you know, when you get in trouble you can tell us, you have a group of people at your back ready to help."

Kagome shrugged, biting her lip as her thumb ran over the rim of her glass, "I'm always in trouble..." she sighed before smiling, "nothing I haven't been able to handle so far."

"You are exhausting." Tony shook his head in exasperation, taking the glass from her hand, "I want to know about this family you brought up… whe—"

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm going to find Clint; who else came?" Kagome clasped her hands behind her back as she turned, slipping her shoes back to her feet.

"No one, Banner's still at the tower; Wilson joined Rogers and Romanoff somewhere else in Europe looking for you two when it was obvious you weren't in Italy anymore." Tony's eyes narrowed at her dismissal, he hadn't missed the softening of Bucky's gaze at the mention of the family or the way Kagome's glossed over quickly with tears.

"You didn't tell them you know where we are?" Bucky tilted his head in question, not that he was in a rush to have a large reunion; this was hard enough. Tony shrugged, "did you want everyone to flock here instead?"

Bucky shook his head, setting his untouched drink to the kitchen table before slowly following after Kagome. She glanced over her shoulder, fingers twisting together as she sighed, "are you okay?"

"I thought he'd be more… he wasn't as angry as I thought he would be, not that he wasn't." Bucky's eyes met hers, "thank you."

A smile broke across Kagome's face, "anytime. He shared a drink with you, I think that's a good start at least." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and tilted her head, "do you want to meet Clint?"

"Yeah," Bucky whispered his answer nervously, what if Clint felt the same way as Tony? Kagome nudged him gently, giving him a reassuring look before turning and expanding her miko to lock on his energy, her heart sinking at the location she came back with. She cursed softly, hiding her face in her hands as she retracted her miko and started forward, digging her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

She could feel her stomach drop the closer they walked, appreciating the comfortable silence between her and Bucky as she led them into the woods. If he was concerned about where she was taking him, he didn't voice it, freezing at the wooden structures in front of him as they broke through the tree line.

"What is this place?" he awed quietly, lifting his right hand to brush across the wooden building in front of them.

Kagome's shoulders hunched slightly, as if folding in on herself as she stared, "the old village; the remaining villagers re-built before moving to where Tokyo is now, too much bad had happened that they couldn't live here anymore. Shippo consulted a witch to keep the village standing since it's where..." she trailed off as memories glossed over her eyes, blinking them away with a shrug, "we've kept it closed off from the public but if she's opening it tomorrow then I guess that's not happening anymore."

"How long has it been since you've been back?" Bucky glanced at her curiously, "since that day?"

Kagome shook her head absently, pulling her hand out of her pocket and gently brushing her fingers across the wood, "Sesshoumaru kept me at his place after… sending some of his army to help with the repairs; he said he didn't like the look in my eyes. It took a few weeks but—I didn't stay long after."

"Alright, lets find Clint." Kagome shoved her hand back into her pocket, moving around the perimeter of the hut to the open road running through the middle of the village. "Less then a quarter of a mile that way," she pointed, "this road extends all the way to the main road we drove down. Sometimes during the winter you can see the village through the trees since the trees are bare."

"Kagome, James!" Annie waved as she rounded the corner, Clint in tow before a grin split his face and he jogged forward. He scooped Kagome in his embrace with a chuckled greeting, stepping back after she pat his arm. "Mom, I'm taking Hawkeye!"

Annie waved and turned her back to the small group, pulling her phone out as it rang. Kagome clapped her hands, "Clint this is Bucky."

"Bucky?" Clint blinked at the brunette, realization dawning on him as his eyes widened. "Buck—oh my god this is… you're Grampy!"

"Kagome's told me so much ab—" Bucky's hand was bypassed, the archer tossing his arms around his neck as he stiffened. Clint pulled back, "Grammy's told me everything about you… I wouldn't go to sleep without a story of you. When Nat told me—I didn't think it was true but… oh my god you're real."

Kagome rubbed her forehead with a sigh, "Clint… breathe."

A smirk crossed Bucky's face at the man's enthusiasm, "I am very real. Kagome's told me a lot about you… she said you're pretty good with a bow."

"Everything I know came from Kagome and then some, don't know where I'd be without her." Clint glanced at the quiet priestess, turning back to Bucky, "this is amazing."

Kagome glanced over at her mother, placing her hands on their shoulder as she stepped back, "I'll let you guys catch up… hey mom!" she jogged over to her mother, blue eyes glancing up from her device as she flashed her daughter a smile, "yes dear?"

"Why are we using the village?" Kagome crossed her arms, attempting to keep her tone under control, "it's kind of a special place."

"And that's why we're using it; Kagome it's time we open this to the public." Annie folded her hands in front of her, "it's just a rebuilt prop… nothing more."

"No it's not… it's the actual village mom. We can't use it."

Annie's eyes narrowed slightly, "well we are, this is where the demonstration will take place."

"Oh come on mom, it's not… it's a graveyard!" Kagome interrupted her mother's words, hanging her head as she gestured around, "I lost my friends here… at least 30 villagers on top of that… please don't use the village."

"It's decided Kagome, do not raise your voice to me again on this matter."

"Hey mom, where do you need me?" Souta appeared between two huts, leaning against the wall of one as he addressed the matriarch. Annie shook her head with a shrug, "I'll have to look… there's still so much to do."

Souta shoved off from the building, striding forward with a glance tossed over his shoulder to where Bucky and Clint stood watching, "I'm sure it doesn't help when _some_ people aren't cooperating."

"What's this?" he reached out, gripping the exposed jewel between his fingers as he admired it. "A fake, obviously." Kagome snapped as she pulled it from his grip, tucking it away under her shirt.

"Hey, I know! Instead of just a demonstration, why don't you talk about the defeat of Naraku? I'm sure the crowd would love that!" Souta piped in with the idea, a slow grin spreading across Annie's face as her eyes sparkled at the idea, unlocking her phone and tapping on the screen. "You do remember that, right sis?"

"More than I care to…"

"That's a great idea, Kagome can you—"

"No." Kagome cleared her throat, "I agreed to a demonstration… I asked Clint to come and he did… I'm not—I'm not talking about that."

"Oh come on sis… what's the matter? Not enough alcohol in your system to do it? You're acting more and more like the Stark side of your family ever day, bunch of alco—"

Kagome shook her hand out from the punch she delivered to Souta's nose, Annie crying out at the blood dripping from her son's face. The priestess turned slightly, Clint clapping silently with a smirk as Bucky grinned openly beside him.

"Kagome, you have to heal him!" Annie looked to her eldest, eyes widening as she shook her dark head, "I don't actually… maybe now he'll learn to keep his mouth shut."

"He's your brother."

Kagome shrugged, looking down at her slightly bruised knuckle, "half… don't worry it's only broken although it's looking pretty nasty, you might want to get to the hospital." She offered a forced smile, shoving her hands back in the pockets of her jacket and meandering back Clint and Bucky, "he called the Stark's alcoholics… even if it's true I couldn't let him get away with it; besides, it's a lot more tame then what I've been wanting to do to him."

"I didn't like him anyway, nasty little…" Clint met Bucky's eyes before trailing off and clearing his throat, "never mind."

"You okay?" Bucky noticed the way her eyes saddened as she glanced around quickly.

"Fine… we should get back to the house I'm suddenly not feeling so well."

* * *

Kagome winced and bit her lip as the stairs creaked, holding her breath in the darkened house before easing down the last two. Her mother hadn't spoken to her since she arrived from taking Souta to the hospital and taking him back to his new apartment in the city, glaring at her silently before breaking into a series of soft mumbles. It didn't bother her, Annie was the only one disapproving over Kagome's brash reaction and while Tony had chastised her in front of her mother he high-fived her behind Annie's back.

She slipped through the front door, shutting it softly behind her and breaking into a run towards the direction of the village. Kagome knew she should be sleeping, it was late and as much as she protested, she was still doing the demonstration. Lanterns hanging along the road gave off a soft glow of the huts, her fingers trailing along the wall as she slowed to a walk.

Her feet carried her to the old shrine, moving around the side to just behind where she knew they were. "I'm happy to see Sesshoumaru is keeping up on this… probably knows this would be the one thing to push me over the edge. I don't have to fill you guys in… I'm sure you're all watching with your running commentary."

"I don't feel right about tomorrow… like we're celebrating on your graves but mom's not listening, not that it's a surprise really. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come and see you, guess I'm still having a bad case of survivor's guilt… you guys should have lived instead. I'm sorry I survived when you didn't…"

She swallowed hard, brushing the dampness from her cheeks and moving away slowly. Kagome moved against the wall, poking a lantern gently and watching it sway; nothing had changed here… aside from the lack of people.

"Kagome?"


	43. Chapter 43

"Kagome?"

"I didn't mean to wake you Bucky… I didn't think I did." Kagome shoved her hand back in her pocket, shuffling her feet lightly with a sigh.

"Stairs creak pretty loudly, I wasn't sleeping anyway." He moved beside her, eyes long ago adjusted to the dark as he glanced around. "So, this is the village…"

"Do you want a tour? This is—"

"No, only if you want to." Bucky blinked at her, "since we got here you've told me everything… not that I don't appreciate it; but this time it feels forced, you're only telling me because I'm standing here."

Kagome's head dropped slightly, lips pursing in thought before her eyebrows jerked with a grunt. "Well… this is part of my past and I just—"

"I never cared about your past, could it have helped knowing some things, sure but you finally told me about that battle and that was it. I knew everything I needed to about you," Bucky crossed his arms over his chest as Kagome turned to face him, "you hated getting flowers because they didn't last, during the summer you had to have a chocolate shake at Cooney Island at least once..."

"Those were good milkshakes," Kagome smiled, head tilting to the side as she regarded him. Bucky nodded in agreement, "you willingly gave opened to me with what was important, when you finally told me about that battle… it made me love you more.

"Why?"

Bucky inhaled deeply at the question, "it really put things into perspective just how strong you are, knowing everything that happened in those eight years alone… you really are amazing."

Kagome blushed, thankful for the cover of darkness before gesturing to the building, "this is the old shrine."

"Kag—"

"I want to, before it gets overrun with tourists…" the word came out harsher than she intended opening the flap to the door and stepping inside. "You held a barrier over the whole village?" Bucky questioned stepping inside, the area was bigger than he thought. The wall sconces cast the room in a brighter glow than he anticipated, his eyes drawn to the pedestal with a pillow atop at the front of the room.

Kagome tapped a wall sconce, eyebrow quirking with a sigh, Stark technology… "Yeah," she moved across the floor, eyes roaming the altar before landing on the replica of the jewel. "So many problems for this thing…"

"It looks like just a small pearl; looking at it like that, it's hard to understand why so many people want it." Bucky commented. Kagome nodded with a soft sigh, clasping her hands behind her back. "You know, despite all of the evil that happened here… there were some good times in this village."

Bucky remained silent, watching the fond memories of days past play through her eyes as she allowed herself to remember the good days. He liked to imagine them too… back home in Brooklyn, sometimes he pretended they never went to war; other times he imagined he never fell.

"You did a good job with Clint, I like him."

"I didn't do anything special," Kagome frowned at the compliment. "You raised him and something tells me despite what happened you did as amazing with Jayme as you did with Clint." Bucky tore his eyes from the replica of the jewel to glance at the priestess.

"I appreciate that," Kagome smirked, "you should see how well his kids are turning out."

"He has kids?" Bucky's head snapped to the grinning priestess as she turned with a nod.

"It's a super secret so only about three of us outside of Clint know, four now." she ducked through the flap in the doorway and started for the path she came to the village on, rubbing her arms for warmth. "Don't hold tomorrow against me, I haven't been on my game with my bow lately."

Bucky snorted, "that's because you're finally starting to realize it's not a real weapon; you abandoned it for a pistol."

"Are you talking about New York? Now that's not fair, even Clint carries a gun." Kagome bumped him lightly as they trekked through the woods, "if I had known I'd be facing you that night I would have made sure to have it."

"What was your excuse in Washington with the knife?" Bucky eased into her banter, could he joke about this so soon? She seemed okay with it, but he couldn't help feeling off.

"I did some damage with that thing if I recall and let's not forget you were the one tossing vehicles and shooting special bullets at me to suppress my miko."

A frown marred Bucky's face; he hadn't been given any special bullets although he hadn't been the one to load the weapons before facing her either. "Right…"

"Sorry, I didn't—"

"No, it's alright. You're really going through with it after what happened earlier?"

Kagome shrugged, "as much as I would love to pull out doing it because my feelings were hurt isn't a good enough reason." Her fingers knotted together as they emerged from the woods, "she wants me to talk about the final battle… Souta's bright idea."

"You're not going to, are you?" Bucky watched her closely, "you went into hysterics at the Ritz with me and she wants you to tell a bunch of strangers?"

"I don't want to, she gets an idea in her head and that's it." Kagome moved over to the well house, dropping down to the two stairs that led to the door. "She doesn't listen."

"When has that ever stopped you?" Bucky grunted as he sat beside her, staring down at his hands in silence before lifting his head, "I've never seen you back away from what you want."

"You must be talking about the wrong girl, I was a flight risk the first half of our relationship and willing to almost risk loosing you and that was everything I ever wanted." Kagome buried her hands in her hair, elbows braced on her knees. "I tried running from you in Washington… twice."

"This isn't you."

Kagome nodded, dropping her hands and rubbing them together, "this isn't how it's supposed to be happening; I'm supposed to be the one helping you this time."

"We've always helped each other, why would that change now?" Bucky glanced over, "if you don't want to do it—don't."

"You're right—"

"What was that?"

Kagome pursed her lips, cerulean eyes darting to him as he leaned closer, "I'm not saying it again."

Bucky chuckled lightly, scratching his leg as he shook his head, "I think that's the first time you've ever admitted I'm right."

The priestess remained silent, staring at him with a smile at the sound of his laugh. "Didn't want to inflate your ego or anything," she teased. Bucky snorted, brushing his hair back from his face as he shifted to lean back, "finally having you agree to go steady was an inflate to my ego enough."

"You didn't wait for me that long, it was only a few weeks."

"It felt longer, you were worth it though." He shifted against the cold stone they sat on, "you're always worth it…"

Kagome bit her lip, turning her knees to brush against him as she turned to face him. Her fingers brushed his hair back from his face, Bucky leaning into her touch tentatively; at least he didn't flinch anymore. "Are you flirting with me?"

"I do occasionally, I didn't think you'd noticed."

The priestess snorted, dropping her hand into her lap and sidling into Bucky's side as his arm wrapped around her shoulders, "I noticed." Bucky nodded playing with one of her soft curls silently.

Pulling a hand from her lap, Kagome set it on Bucky's thigh and sat up a little straighter, "we should get some sleep."

Bucky cradled the back of her head as he dragged his hand across her shoulders, brushing a kiss to her forehead with a sigh. He mumbled something Kagome didn't understand, pulling back slightly as confusion settled on her face. Cerulean eyes dipped to the outline of his lips, did she dare risk it, it was a lot more then a sweet kiss to the forehead.

"Kiss me…" she blushed at her soft demand, leaning into Bucky's hand that adjusted its hold on the back of her head.

"You don't know how badly I want to."

Kagome bit her lip and placed her hand atop his, "then why—?" Bucky kept her at a distance, releasing his held breath as he struggled with his next move, "I'm terrified the Soldier's going to come out… I see everything when I close my eyes and I don't want to hurt you; I've never wanted to hurt you."

"I'm still here… I can hold my own against him."

Bucky tightened his fingers, he knew she could do that much and she had improved significantly since training with Sesshoumaru started a month ago. His breath fanned across her face, leaning in to claim her lips in a soft kiss; his free hand cupped the side of her face as he deepened the kiss with a soft groan, their tongues meeting in a battle for dominance. He pulled back slightly, it was everything he remembered about their previous time together and while he wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of the night kissing her on the stairs… "Stand your ground with your ma in the morning… I can't watch you go to that place again."

* * *

The scent of coffee wafting through the air was the only thing that peeled Kagome from her bed the next morning, running on less than three hours of sleep she trudged down the stairs bleary eyed in her miko robes.

 _"The Stark Expo of '42 wasn't that special, if you want to see something you should come to the one I'm planning for next year."_

 _"He had a hover car, it may have fritzed two feet off the ground but that was damn impressive."_

Kagome placed her hand against the wall, a slow smile spreading across her face at the conversation. Tony and Bucky bonding over technology… she'd take what she could get.

"Morning kid," Tony held a cup of coffee to her as she rounded the corner, "did you sleep?"

"No, tossed and turned all night. I finally drifted off around 5 or 6, the sun may have been coming up, the sky looked a little lighter." Kagome grunted as she flung herself in the chair opposite Bucky, pointing down at the steaming liquid. "How strong is this?"

"For you? Probably not enough, I'll take you to Starbucks after your thing is over." Tony settled into the seat beside her, gesturing to Bucky. "You didn't tell me he liked science stuff."

"It's kind of hard to tell you the positives about someone when all you're doing is focusing on the negatives." Kagome inhaled the smell of the coffee, tipping the cup back before gagging, "that's strong."

"Alright… I admit for the most part I was wrong about Barnes, we talked a bit while you were still sleeping."

"About time you took my advice," Kagome propped her head in her hand, "I don't want to do this."

"I'll tell your mom to back off, Annie thinks you're ready to finally take on the shrine duties." Tony explained.

"Because that's what I want…" Kagome grunted in disgust. "You don't have to talk to her, I will… maybe I can get Clint to shoot me if she doesn't listen."

"That's the spirit," Tony rubbed her back soothingly, "he went to go check out the village again, something about wanting to get a good vantage point."

"He's not shooting from the trees." Kagome pushed her mug away from her, folding her arms on the table and placing her head over top with a groan.

Tony shrugged, "you know how Barton gets. So Barnes, what's it going to take to let me have a little look at that arm?"

"Excuse me?" Bucky's eyes narrowed at the question, "my arm?"

"Just want to see what makes it tick, maybe a few adjustments… rebuild the whole thing, you know normal things." Tony shrugged, "there's plenty of room at the Tower, the Compound's almost finished construction so if you're up for it—"

Kagome pulled her head up, blinking at Tony in confusion; just yesterday he was ready to kill him. "How long have you two been talking?"

"A few hours," Bucky confirmed. "The Tower in Manhattan?"

"Yeah, the one on Park; I'm sure you know it."

Bucky dropped his head, the one he shot through the window twice, he dragged his eyes up to meet Kagome's with a sigh. "I'll think about it."

"Great," Tony placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "what's it going to take to get you to come home now?"

Kagome pursed her lips in thought, sipping her coffee. "A loft in Brooklyn like the one in _Gossip Girl_."

" _Gossip… Girl_? Okay, I can swing that… Oh hey Annie."

Annie waved off Tony's greeting, shaking her head at Kagome as her eldest child rubbed her forehead, "what are you still doing here?"

"Waking up." Kagome met Bucky's eyes, "mom I'm not talking about the final battle… it's not something I want to re-live."

Annie pulled out the chair beside Bucky, "the world deserve—"

"All the world needs to know is we succeeded, not the details." Kagome pleaded silently, "and if you really want me to talk about it I will make it as embarrassing for you as possible… I think it's about 27 years over due that the world knows Tony has a child."

"You wouldn't."

Kagome shifted in her seat, taking a swig of coffee as she glanced at Tony, "I'm the offspring of a man that revealed himself Iron Man at a press conference and challenged the Mandarin outside of a hospital to a group of reporters… want to bet I won't."

"What the hell have you done to my daughter, she was fine before she went to live with you." Annie glared at Tony.

Tony leaned forward, his brows furrowing at the accusation, "she thrived in New York, if you listened to your kid once in a while this conversation wouldn't be happening."

"I _do_ listen to her, you don't get to judge my parenting when you had the easy job of coming in and out of her life."

Kagome's eyes widened at the animosity, sucking in a sharp breath as she glanced at the man beside her. "Bucky and I are going to go um… we're going to the village and let you two discuss… this," she gestured around the table nervously shooting to her feet and rushing from the room.

Bucky grimaced as he followed, grabbing his shoes as Kagome shoved him out of the house and shut the door behind her. "I wasn't trying to start a fight," Kagome bent down to shove her leather boots on. "That seemed to be brewing for a while, don't blame yourself," Bucky settled to sit as he knotted his laces, "and you threw in a few dirty threats."

Kagome smirked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "about last night… if I made you uncomfortable asking for… I didn't mean to."

"I wasn't."

"What are we doing Bucky?" Kagome covered her face, "I'm sorry… I'm just confused, you said you needed time but then…"

Bucky brushed her hair from where it fell over her shoulder as her hands lowered, "we take it slow, like when we first started out; I'm still… I have all of the memories from the last 70 years but it feels like it was still so recent that I was telling you about finding Zola."

Kagome watched his eyes sweep the grounds meticulously before his mouth found hers in a soft kiss. "Slow?"

Bucky nodded slightly at her question, hand cupping the back of her head; he pulled back at the opening of the door behind them both clearing their throats and shifting to stand.

"Anthony," Annie brushed between him and the doorway, tone cool as she addressed the billionaire. "Hurry up Kagome, we don't have time for this."

Kagome nodded and glanced sheepishly at Tony with a shy smile and pointing over her shoulder, "I should—"

"Yeah, you do that kid…" Tony watched her slip off the porch and dash for the small path in the woods. Bucky met his eyes under a veil of brunette hair, blinking at him silently before averting his eyes; this was a new feeling… being caught by someone other than Steve in a darkened cinema.

"Were you two…? Nope, adults you're both adults... lets go watch some archery." Tony gave him a tight smile, moving to set his hand on the other man's shoulder before thinking better of it and pulling back.


	44. Chapter 44

Kagome swallowed through the pain of her raw throat, hands hanging at her sides limply as she stared up at the golden throne as she had twice before. Loki stared back, all wise remarks kept to himself with a mild look of concern in his dark eyes.

"This is bringing back memories… where is the man from our last visit?" he questioned softly.

"Finding Clint and Tony… I didn't tell them, I had to do this alone." Kagome winced at the hoarseness she was answering with, even if she had access to her miko she didn't know she could use it after the afternoon she endured, an all too familiar feeling of guilt and fear twisting her insides.

Loki took in her ripped and singed priestess robes, allowing himself another moment of reminiscing before standing and moving down the stairs from his throne. The scent of smoke grew stronger the closer he walked, he could see the spatters of red over her exposed skin and dirtied clothing. "What exactly is it you had to do alone?"

Kagome reached up behind her neck, drawing the glittering jewel down to her hands as she stared at it. "Is… is there any room for this in your treasure room? I can't—it's too dangerous on Earth and I would rather see it with you then in Hydra's hands. I almost handed it over… it's not safe with me right now."

"Is there no chance it will return to your body?"

"I don't think so, not this time…"

Loki lifted his chin slightly, "very well. I will house this for you in the vault on the condition that when you feel it is safe enough, you will guard it fully again."

"What if that never happens?"

"I believe it will."

 **Earlier that Day**

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose behind the house, watching her mother have it out for a second time with Tony before stalking towards her. "I told you, I didn't want to talk about it."

"You have completely stepped over the line Kagome, do you understand what you've done to your future?"

"Mom, I need you to understand something… any future I have is probably minimal at best… I am _lucky_ to have made it this far. You wanted me to tell them about Naraku, I did that; it's not pretty and I've killed more than my fair share of people that didn't deserve to be in the crossfire but it happened. You said the world deserved to know about Naraku but that should have been my decision to tell or not."

Annie shook her head, hand flying up to cover her mouth as she looked away quickly, "I don't understand how you could just leave…"

"The well closed, Odin—"

"Yes, you've stated oh so eloquently in the village."

Kagome lifted her chin in a small nod, "right… Do you want to know why I went to New York instead of coming back?"

Annie dragged her head back to face her daughter, "please do tell."

"Tony doesn't ask questions; no one asks questions. There's an unspoken rule—with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers that you don't pry into what another person's demons are." Kagome ducked her head and scuffed her boot lightly in the dirt, "I don't expect you to understand; but the nightmares and the guilt don't just go away and it's not something you're willing to just offer up without consequences."

"I'm not 14 anymore when I thought the world was sunshine and rainbows... I've got people hunting me down for a jewel I didn't ask to guard and if keeping my mouth shut is the only way to stay alive even just another second then I'm going to do it. So be mad that I announced my parentage, but make sure it's at yourself because you're the reason I did it."

Kagome slipped around her silent mother making her way to where Tony stood, "get me drunk… please."

"That's not very fatherly," Tony snorted, "coffee now and when you get on the plane you can drink yourself stupid."

A smirk fell across Kagome's face, crossing her arms and nodding. "Where are Clint and Bucky?"

Tony arched a brow as he spotted Annie moving towards them, "putting the weapons in the car."

"Kagome, I clearly don't know you as well as I like to believe… I have to ask you to leave the shrine; I think it would be be—"

"That's fine, I understand." Kagome folded her hands in the sleeves of her haori, "I'll meet you down the stairs then Tony?"

He agreed silently, turning to Annie with a huff, "you haven't changed then since college, still have to know every little nugget about a person."

"I thought that as my daughter she would be more open to telling me at least."

"It doesn't work like that Annie; she has to be ready. She hasn't spoken to anyone about anything and if she does it's small things that don't really matter."

Tony moved from Annie, ignoring the subtle and not so subtle pictures being taken as he moved across the shrine grounds, tugging his own phone out. He should have given Pepper a heads up of what could happen, instead of running the risk of her finding out like this, another thing for her to tick against him.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

 _"I should have known when you went to Japan something like this would happen. Do you know how many reporters have already called for a statement?"_

"You were the one that's been telling me to release it for the last five years."

 _"Yes, but a heads up would be nice."_

"Alright, you're right I should have done that; I apologize." Tony hurried across the street, leaning against the back of his car, "tell the reporters to wait until I get back for their quote."

 _"Fine… you're coming back soon then?"_

"A few days; you're amazing, I love you."

Clint rolled his eyes as the billionaire shoved the device in his pocket, "so that went well."

"Is she okay?" Bucky questioned.

"Define okay," Tony shifted and crossed his arms. "She's not crying or anything but she seems very calm."

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, eyes roaming over the bustling streets, "better then the first time I heard the story… she was a mess."

"How much of those years do you know?" Clint tilted his head, "I'm assuming more then the rest of us because when she was talking it didn't even faze you."

"She told me everything."

"At least she's telling someone," Tony mumbled.

Kagome exhaled sharply as she swung the door shut behind her, groaning softly as Souta's quizzical eyes appeared around the doorframe of the kitchen. "What do you want raccoon eyes?"

"Calm down, wanted to see who it was." He settled a plate in the sink "saw your performance."

"You and probably millions of others thanks to YouTube… you're not special."

Souta moved to block her path on the way to the stairs, "I'm sorry, I didn't—if I even knew a hint of what you had gone through I never would have said half of what I did."

A condescending smile flickered across Kagome's face as she titled her head, "sure… but now that you have the smallest inkling of just how messed up I am that changes everything right? Be nice to the Priestess or you'll get an arrow in the back too, just like Sango."

"I'm trying to apologize."

"I don't want it…" Kagome stepped closer, voice lowering as her boot settled on the bottom stair, "especially if it's a pity apology. Now, leave me alone before I break more than just your nose."

She heard him scoff behind her as she climbed the stairs, the door opening and closing as she made her way down to her room. Kagome released the white ribbon holding her hair back, pulling the fallen hair to the top of her head and wrapping her elastic around to hold it up.

A stinging sensation at the juncture of her shoulder and neck had her slapping at the spot and rubbing the area. Arms wrapped around her, tugging her arm behind her back as a hand wrapped around her throat from behind, "did you miss me Higurashi?"

Kagome arched instinctively, freezing as she called for her miko; it simmered and fizzled before she elbowed behind her into the man's ribs. Rumlow shoved her into her desk, "I missed you."

Kagome grunted kicking her chair at him, "you look like a building fell on you."

"Aw, don't look so disappointed to see me alive." Rumlow picked the chair up, tossing it forward. Kagome flung herself to her bed, scrambling to her knees, "they sent you for me? Your track record's not exactly the best."

"Doesn't have to be… see, I've got you in here by yourself; meanwhile—" a series of thundering booms resounded, bringing a smile to the man's face. "While your daddy and Barton are busy taking care of that problem, you're all mine."

Kagome's nostrils flared angrily, did that mean they didn't know Bucky was here? "Well, you had your hand around my neck; didn't you find what you were looking for?"

"Why don't you tell me where it is," Rumlow pressed into his earpiece as he pulled a stun baton from his waistband, "the Asset's of no use to us anymore—kill him."

Kagome tossed her lamp at him, launching herself close behind and tackling him to the ground. The sting of electricity coursing through her body before managing to wriggle from the weapon; she struggled to her feet, Rumlow's hand wrapped around her ankle, pulling her back with a chuckle. "Oh man, I'm going to enjoy this; I can't wait to get you in that chair."

A well-placed foot against his shoulder released his hold on her leg, Kagome scrambling to her feet and bolting from the room. If she could just make it to the kitchen for a knife she would be fine, her feet thundered down the stairs freezing at the sight in front of her.

"You see, we knew you wouldn't give it to us or come with us quietly… so for your mother's sake, why don't you hand over that pretty trinket you guard?" Rumlow draped himself over Kagome's shoulders, "your momma here doesn't need to be another name on your casualty list."

"Leave her out of this… it's between us."

Annie whimpered as the man behind her pressed the gun to her temple more, jerking against his tight grip on her bound arms.

"No… now it's a personal vendetta…" Rumlow nuzzled his nose against her neck and smirked, "everyone's fair game."

"I swapped it out for the fake at the shrine," Kagome whispered, her eyes locked on Annie's, "the one in th—"

"I know the one," Rumlow snapped, relaying the message quickly through the earpiece. "Kill her."

Kagome shot forward, slamming her open hand into the unnamed man's as the bullet lodged into the cabinet. "Go… Call Stark!"

She shoved her mother for the back door, opposite where Rumlow exited the house. Annie nodded wildly, her shoes slipping under her in her rush for the door. Kagome grunted, tossing a stray elbow against the man's chin as she wrestled for the gun.

"Little bitch."

Kagome grit her teeth as the man yanked her head back, jerking back as the gun went off a second time. The hold on her head relaxed, the man crumpling to the ground as blood pooled under him, "who's the little bitch now?"

Reaching down, she grabbed the gun and fired a bullet between the man's eyes to ensure he wouldn't follow, running through the back door. Her eyes swept the empty grounds the air stifling and still, smoke wafting into the sky from the heart of the city. "Mom?"

Tightening her grip on the gun she made for the village, she was going to finish what he started with her in the condo this time. The demonstration hadn't long been over, but the village was deserted; peaking around one of the old huts she eased onto the road, inching further towards the shrine.

She held her breath, darting across the road and bracing against the wall as she knelt down. A second wave of booming rang through the air, Kagome's brows furrowing as she glanced in the direction before turning back.

"Waiting for someone?"

Kagome whirled, dropping the gun as Rumlow's knife sliced across her arm. She kicked off his leg; flipping over herself as she shoved to her feet, "guess you didn't find what you're looking for?"

"No, but I got a consolation prize… Pierce was right, you'd make a phenomenal Hydra agent."

"Over my dead body…" Kagome growled.

Rumlow chuckled pulling a lighter from his pocket and tossing it to the ground. The hut beside him erupted in flames, Kagome's eyes widening at the familiar sight. "Is that fear I see?"

Kagome swallowed hard as another hut erupted in flames, shuffling back as she shook her head. "Stop it… please."

"Oh no… are you—are you scared of fire?" Rumlow smirked, watching her shoulders tense as the roaring of the flames grew louder. Kagome fumbled for the hidden pocket in her hakamas, holding the jewel out… "take it, please just—" she winced as the first building fell. Rumlow moving to grab the trinket with a triumphant smile grunting when he was tossed to the dirt and sliding away.

"Kagome."

Kagome blinked, inhaling the smoke as it plunged her deeper into her memories.

"Sweetheart?"

 _"Please Lady Kagome… help me!"_

Bucky yanked Kagome against him, metal arm flying up to guard their faces before pulling his knife free and advancing on Rumlow. "You stay away from her."

"Oh come on Winter, how long ago was it that it was you behind the trigger?" Rumlow chuckled, waving the gun absently. Bucky launched himself at Rumlow angrily, dodging Rumlow's blows as he attempted to land his own, when had he gotten so quick on his feet?

Kagome stumbled over her feet, calling once more unsuccessfully for her power as the shrine succumbed to the flames. The jewel twinkled in the dirt in front of her, cerulean eyes blinking hard at the bauble before pulling herself out of her head. 'Bucky…?'

Kagome grabbed the jewel, tossing it over her head before climbing to her feet and rushing at Rumlow as Bucky circled him slowly. Rumlow cursed loudly, gun dropping as he skid on his back, momentum working with him to toss Kagome over his head into one of the buildings.

The building groaned, Kagome's eyes burning as she glanced up and tossed her arms over her head as the roof caved. Holding the jewel tighter in her fist she dragged her arms from her head, coughing as she was hauled from the rubble and settled against a tree.

"Look at me… Kagome!"

Kagome coughed again and shifted against the tree, "Rumlow?"

"Gone, not without a bloody parting gift. Unless he's got backup on the street he'll bleed out." Bucky brushed the ash from her cheek, wiping his hand against his pants, "you were going to give it to him?"

Kagome rolled the jewel between her fingers, flinching as a second hut groaned and fell to its foundations. "I can't do this anymore."

Bucky glanced over his shoulder eyes sweeping the area before shifting, "what do you—?"

"Where are the others?"

"Back in the city… something told me to double back during the second set of bombs." Bucky answered her question just as softly, sirens piercing the air making him perk up, "we should leave."

Kagome gave a nod, climbing to her feet and clinging to Bucky as he guided her around the blazing village. His grip on her waist tightened, stealing glances at her as they moved carefully through the woods. "Take me to the well house, there's a body in the kitchen."

Bucky nodded, changing his direction for the smaller building and helping her inside. "Okay?"

"Thanks," Kagome sat on the lip of the well, rolling the jewel in her fingers silently as she stared, "go I'll be fine…"

Bucky pressed a kiss to her forehead and climbed the stairs, "I'll go tell Tony what's going on."

Kagome nodded, counting her breaths before standing and climbing after Bucky, glancing around the smoky area and swallowing hard. "Heimdall? Please, I need to—allow me a meeting with your king… Please…"

Cerulean eyes closed in defeat; the Asgardians had no reason to answer her pleas, especially knowing exactly how she felt about them when she had never tried to hide her distaste before. The familiar pull of the bifröst tugged, depositing her before the ever-watchful eyes of Asgard's guardian.

"Lady Priestess, it's always an honor to stand in your presence." Heimdall inclined his head sincerely, "come now, I'll announce you."

 **Present**

"Is this a suitable location?" Loki turned from the pedestal to glance at the priestess. Kagome gave a shrug, her face blank as her eyes reflected every minor emotion, "it's great."

Loki nodded, stepping to the side to allow her access to the spot. Kagome gave the jewel one last squeeze, who was going to kill her first for abandoning the trinket with the god of mischief? She arranged the chain behind the pearl, fingers twitching as she pulled back. "No tricks?"

"Contrary to what my brother has you believing about me, I do have honor; there are few people I would help and you priestess are one. Not all of the time of course, however, it is in the benefit of the nine realms that this trinket is safe and if that means housing it for you until that time then so be it." Loki explained.

Kagome nodded, crossing her arms tight over her chest as she turned. "I suppose you've gotten your down payment."

"Oh please, all of the treasure in the nine realms and you think I so desperately want a bauble? I was merely jesting with you that day," Loki smirked, once more pleased with himself at his tricks. "I've promised it's safety, that means a great deal more to me then it ever did Father."

Loki gripped her hand lightly as he helped her back up the stairs, "I give you my word as king, your trinket is safe with me."

Kagome's fingers tightened on his in appreciation head lifting slightly, "thank you Loki."

"Lady Priestess," he inclined his head slightly, "this will be the last time however I do anything for you for free… am I clear?"

"I understand."


	45. Chapter 45

"Alright, anything else you want to add to your statement?" Hōjō asked, the point of his pen to his paper tapping as he waited patiently.

Kagome shook her head, lips pursing before shrugging. "Like I said, it was all in self defense… mom took off though."

Hōjō nodded, threading the pen in the coil of his notebook and tucking it into the inside breast pocket of his coat. "That's what Mr. Stark mentioned, we're putting a team together to locate her; we're spread a little thin at the moment."

"Right, the bombs…"

Hōjō settled a comforting hand on her shoulder and moved back to where Tony was talking with his partner. Kagome sighed heavily, tightening the blanket around her shoulders more, "did you know him?" her eyes followed the gurney with the zipped body bag, addressing Bucky softly.

"No."

"Move, where the hell is mom?" Souta shot out of his patrol car, shoving his way through the officers to stand in front of Kagome. "Sis, where the hell is mom?"

"Sis? Haven't heard that since we were kids…"

Souta's nose wrinkled as his eyes narrowed, "focus, here! Where is our mother?"

Kagome shrugged, "that's a good question little brother… probably another name on my list of causalities… just add it to the list of things you hate about me…"

Souta's eyes widened as he reeled back, tossing a look at Bucky staring at Kagome with his own gaze of surprise. "You psychopathic bitch," Souta yanked her forward, slamming her into the squad car behind him. An amused laugh tore from between her lips as he pressed his gun under her jaw, hands held up as she stared at him, "do it… you don't have the guts."

"You better pray she is alive," he hissed angrily.

"I'm not the praying type, so I can't help you there." Kagome tilted her head slightly into the muzzle of his gun, "if you're not going to pull the trigger then put it away."

Souta squeezed ever so slightly against the trigger, backing up slowly as Hōjō talked him down softly.

"Barton, put the bow away." Kagome's eyes flicked to where Clint stood behind Tony's car, arrow trained on her younger sibling before complying with a frown.

"Can we take her now? You've got the number for my lawyer and I've got the Stark Foundation on its way," Tony glared through his sunglasses at the younger Higurashi, turning to Hōjō expectantly.

"Yes… thank you all for your patience and cooperation. We'll call if we have any further questions or if we find Annie."

Tony leaned close to Kagome as she shoved off the squad car, gently gripping her forearm where the cut was and holding his still, "Barton and I are going to stay, help find Annie… is that an issue?"

"No, do you want me—"

"No, Barnes needs to take you back; you've been through enough today." He answered softly.

Kagome sighed heavily, "This isn't the worst I've been through."

Tony's free hand tapped her shoulder, tugging her in for a quick embrace before pulling back, "let us handle this."

Kagome agreed reluctantly, climbing into the passenger seat of the Range Rover as Tony shut the door behind her. She rubbed the knife wound absently, peeking through the window as Tony talked to Bucky softly and gestured to Clint, Bucky nodded, moving around the vehicle to climb into the driver's seat.

He eased through the barricade and the crowd of people, breathing a sigh of relief as the people lessened as he steered towards the highway. Bucky glanced over at her, watching her quietly staring out the side window as her fingers twisted in her lap.

"There's no ring to hand back this time… guess you're going to have to get more creative." Bucky watched her turn from the side window to the front, dropping her eyes to their hands. "Talk to me, what's going through that mind of yours."

"You wanted to stay as far from them as possible and—"

"That wasn't your fault, I knew coming here with you was a risk. It took them longer to find us then I thought it would." Bucky kissed her fingers gently, "what else? I know you well enough to know there's more."

"That is the third time I've tried taking him down and I just can't do it." Kagome slammed her head back against the headrest in agitation, "and when he set the hut on fire I was right back in the village fighting Naraku and you jumped in and I… the thought that you would fall there too—and I froze."

Bucky nodded silently keeping a tight hold on her hand as he caressed her fingers, his pinky brushing against the small gash on her forearm. "What's that?"

Kagome huffed, tugging her sleeve down, "nothing." Bucky frowned, setting his jaw at her dismissal before running his thumb across the wound, "Kagome… are you really going to start keeping things from me now?"

"It's not like one he gave me on my thigh, this is nothing." She clarified softly. Kagome braced her elbow on the door's armrest, holding her head with a sigh, "I don't have the jewel anymore."

Bucky's foot slipped from the gas pedal, glancing over as he prepared for her to say the worst. "What does that mean?"

"I realize that it's not safe with me at the moment, not just because of the attacks but because if you hadn't jumped in I would have handed it over without a second thought." Her eyes closed tight, biting her lip nervously, "it's with Loki on Asgard…"

"So, you gave him what he wanted?" Bucky questioned, steering the vehicle off their exit. "I don't expect you to understand why, but I trust him enough to leave him with the jewel," Kagome cleared her throat, releasing his hand to unwind her hair from her head.

Bucky shook his head, allowing the silence to fill the space between them as he stole concerned glances at her. "I understand why you did it and if you trust him enough that he won't do anything then I support that."

"You'll be the only one I'm sure."

A soft chiming from the backseat had her unsnapping her seatbelt and wiggling between the two seats for the source of the sound, grunting as she settled back in her chair and tapping the screen of her phone, "it's Clint… they found mom and she's traumatized but unharmed."

"Guess Souta doesn't have a reason to hate you anymore."

Kagome shook her head, "I need him to stay mad… if he keeps hating me he has a better chance of staying alive and right now that's all I need, to keep more people alive then I've gotten killed."

"And that's why you goaded him back there…" Bucky nodded slowly, reaching across to thread their fingers together. "You're so good at pushing people away, its a little… makes a person nervous."

"You have nothing to worry about. Are you okay?" Kagome mumbled, her fingers tightening against his, "seeing him again?"

"He's nothing, seeing him in front of you though… I don't remember the last time I've gotten so angry."

Kagome's breath hitched as her eyes locked on the demon lord waiting in the garage as they pulled in, golden eyes narrowing at her as she climbed out of the car. Bucky placed his hand at the small of her back, walking beside her until they reached the man, "thanks for loaning out your truck."

Sesshoumaru caught the keys tossed in his direction, "of course. Priestess…" his ears twitched at her sigh, cerulean eyes dragging to meet his. "Your archery was as amazing as it has always been… the tale of Naraku's defeat as captivating as I imagined. Now then, would you care to share why I no longer sense the jewel's presence on your person?"

"I don't have it." Bucky's hand twitched against her back, left hand twitching near the handle of his knife if Sesshoumaru decided to strike.

Amber flashed red in anger at Kagome's answer, his resolve holding out to hear her explanation. "Then who does?"

"It's… I put it in Odin's vault." Kagome blinked rapidly, lifting her eyes nervously, "it wasn't safe with me, and I almost handed it to him; Rumlow set the village on fire and I panicked."

"Midoriko died to create it, Kikyō died protecting it and you… you somehow continue to escape death and decide to house the jewel somewhere other than with you." Sesshoumaru tilted his head; "I've always had a deep regard for you Priestess, despite what you may think."

Kagome bit her lip and ducked her head with a heavy nod, "I've heard."

"I've watched you take down demons larger and stronger than yourself and do everything in your power to fulfill your duties you were not born into. I am aware of how much has changed since you've begun your guardianship, if you believe the Asgardian to be trustful in holding it for you until it's safe once more then I will stand by this decision."

"I… You what?" Kagome's head shot up, tilting as she stared openly. She had been ready to defend herself against any of his criticism and… was he really agreeing with her over something as important as the jewel?

"I will not repeat myself," he snapped, brow lifting as he lifted his chin. "I agree this is in the best interest of the jewel until you're not so mentally weak... however, should you think to hand over the trinket again I will hunt you down myself and effectively end your guardianship by any means necessary."

Kagome nodded, "I understand, I would expect no less."

"Do not slack again on your training."

"I won't…"

Sesshoumaru gave a final nod, stepping to the side to allow the pair access to the interior of his home, "Sargent Barnes, if you agree I would be open to assessing your skills in the dojo tomorrow morning."

Bucky jerked and exhaled sharply, he didn't think that old rank still had that hold after having Kagome use it every so often… the way her voice sounded when she used it made it a little more bearable to hear. He met her concerned eyes, turning to toss a glance over his shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

"Can I borrow your knife?"

Bucky whipped around, eyeing Kagome carefully as she shuffled in the doorway of his room, "why?"

"I can't untie the knot," she tugged at the sash at her waist in embarrassment, "it's been tugged a little too tight and I can't… what are—"

Bucky tugged her into his room by the ties, kneeling down to better look at the tightened cloth. "This is really tight…" he pulled the knife from his waistband, slicing through the cloth easily, "sorry I couldn't save it."

Kagome tugged the sash free with a shrug, "nothing to apologize for, I always hated the traditional priestess robes."

"You look good in them," Bucky stood and replaced his knife in its sheath. The blush on her cheeks made him smile, wanting to grab her suddenly and see if her body still reddened with her face. Kagome ran the sash through her hands, averting her eyes with a shy smile before managing to get a word of thanks out. She looped it over his head, gently pulling him to her, "I never thanked you for saving me again."

"You don't have to," Bucky timidly grabbed her waist, his nose brushing against hers. Feelings for her aside, he'd save her every time; not that it would ever repay the guilt he would probably always carry for everything he had done to her.

Kagome gently pressed her lips to his, moving back with a soft smile, "thank you…"

Bucky nodded, eyes dropping to her lips before lifting back to her eyes, mumbling something unintelligible and shook his head, walking her back to the wall before claiming her mouth again. Kagome arched into him, arms wrapping around his neck as his own hold tightened against her, hands trailing down to lift her legs around his hips with a deep groan.

He broke from their kiss, lips trailing lightly over her exposed neck as he whispered against her skin, smirking against her as she shuddered with a gasp. Kagome tugged his hair gently, searching for his lips with a whine; Bucky complied, crashing his lips to hers hungrily. Hers legs tightened around his waist, ankles locking against his lower back as fingers delved into his hair; Kagome pulled back with great reluctance, eyes fluttering at him hazily as they attempted to calm their breathing.

"I saw you go in that fire and I thought… was that how you felt when you heard about the fall?" Bucky questioned softly. Kagome's tongue darted between her slightly parted lips, shifting her hold around his neck, "like my world ended? Yeah…"

"I don't ever want to experience that feeling again and I never want you to either." Bucky murmured pressing a feather light kiss to her forehead still covered in ash from earlier. He gently set her back to her feet, head dropping to the crook of her neck, "you're still as reckless and unpredictable as ever."

Kagome smirked, her fingers running through his hair with a sigh, "of course, I have to keep you on your toes." She closed her eyes at the familiar feeling of his weight on her, her fingers stopping their movements as cerulean eyes cracked open. "Bucky?"

"Sweetheart…"

"If there's ever a run in between us again and you have to choose between saving me and finishing him… please don't come for me until Rumlow's gone."

Bucky's head jerked up, chocolate eyes blazing angrily at her request before shaking his head, "don't ever ask me to do something like that. You would always be my first choice."

"Then he'll keep coming back and one day—"

"Let him come with a damn army, I don't regret my decision." Bucky gripped the sides of her face gently, his stomach clenching nervously at the sight of his metal hand holding her so delicately, "we're in this together, like we always have been."

Kagome bit her lip, finally giving off a nod in agreement, "we should have stayed in Italy…"

"…or went to Bucharest; no one would have found us there."

Kagome smiled softly, "not too late, we can make a break for it."

Bucky gave off his own smile, stepping back as he pulled her from the wall, "then for sure Tony would kill me… all he needs is one small reason; I don't blame him."

Kagome bent down to retrieve her dropped sash and folded it between her hands as she straightened, "I'm going to go shower… thank you again." Brushing past him, she tugged her hair free as she crossed the hall, feeling his eyes on her back until she disappeared into the bathroom.


	46. Chapter 46

Annie wandered through the ruins of the burned village, some foundations still smoldering and puffing smoke into the crystal clear sky before making her way back to the shrine. Tony had stopped by twice in the last three days, sending a number of texts and calls to follow up on her release from the hospital. Kagome had called once, with Annie telling her she needed time before speaking with her again.

It had been Souta the hardest to convince, his constant checking in made it almost impossible to relax in her own home. A pair of familiar boots just inside the front door made her eyes dart around, sliding her own footwear off before moving into the living room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I almost had it."

Annie collapsed to the cushion beside him, "calm down Brock."

"Calm down? Do you know how close I was to holding that damned thing?" Rumlow hissed angrily, "that Asset is getting on my last nerve."

"Why didn't you trigger him?"

"Do you know how hard it is to remember the words in the right order when he's staring you down with murder in his eyes? I'm lucky all he did was slice me."

Annie sighed and stood, arms crossing as she paced, "now what do we do? Kagome's not going to stay here."

Rumlow tapped the arm of the couch in thought, eyes following Annie's movements as the irritation crossed from his face. "Maybe that's what we need then, get her guard down enough to easily take her."

"Do you think it'll work?"

Rumlow dragged his hand over his face, tossing his arm up at the question. "I do, they can't watch her forever."

* * *

Bucky's eyes widened at the spread of baked goods on the counters, drying the ends of his hair with the towel around his neck as he glanced around the kitchen. He hadn't thought about it when Kagome began constantly smelling like chocolate, vanilla and various other scents; or when she started bringing him food instead of him going into the kitchen. Bucky had thought it was a slight sadness over Tony and Clint leaving the country two days ago mixed with her own past feelings rearing up, but seeing the stacks and piles had him thinking otherwise.

His eyes locked on the priestess' back as she straightened from the oven and settled something on the stove, tugging the oven mitts from her hands and tossing them to one of the small free spaces on the counter. Bucky lifted her phone from its spot on the counter, staring down at the screen as music played softly from the speakers; since Tony gave her the device she had been playing some of her favorites on repeat, "is all of this for the flight?"

"Trying to tell me this is too much?" Kagome turned, eyes widening at the deep purple/blue bruise across his cheek. "Wha—"

"I asked Sesshoumaru for another round in the dojo, where do you think I've been disappearing in the morning?" Bucky grabbed a macaroon and bit into the treat with a sigh of contentment, "it's been really good for all of the pent up aggression and anger."

Kagome's fingers twitched as she rounded the island, holding her hand up in a silent question before her fingers brushed against his cheek. Her miko surged, flaring and dulling the mark before fizzling out to Kagome's annoyance, "sorry… it's—"

"Because you're not sleeping? I've noticed you awake during most of the night for the last few days, makes me wonder whose insomnia is worse…"

Kagome flexed her fingers, rubbing the spot on her neck where she could still feel the pinch of the syringe. "Yours."

Bucky reached past her and plucked a cookie from the plate, "have you packed?"

"Yeah… generous of Sesshoumaru to give us the clothing." She raked her hair back with a sigh, "are you sure you're ready for New York?"

"I guess at this point it doesn't matter, I was always sure that being around Steve meant a fight was right around the corner; now I see it was both of you." Bucky smirked slightly as she bristled, "my two favorite troublemakers."

Kagome's lips pursed, tugging the cookie from his hand and pointing at him with it, "I'm offended that you think I attract trouble like that." Bucky pressed his lips to her forehead gently, taking his cookie from her hand as he grabbed three more from the plate, "keeping you two from getting yourselves killed is my favorite past time. I hate that we're leaving all of these behind."

"Well, I don't know what Sesshoumaru's going to do with four pies… I don't think he'd mind if we took half." Kagome followed his gaze as her eyes swept over all of the treats, "besides I worked hard on these."

Bucky already had a container of assorted goods under his arm, balancing the plate of macaroons atop the plate of cookies before reaching for a loaf of cinnamon swirl cake, "lets go home."

Despite the knot in her stomach, Kagome sent a smile at his back and followed him through the halls, her own arms laden with treats and phone in her pocket. Her eyes roamed the tapestries in passing, suddenly filled with nostalgia the closer to the door they walked.

"Your father has been notified of your departure, he's meeting you back in New York." Sesshoumaru glided across the grass, eyebrow arching at the treats in their arms as he spoke to the priestess, "my home is always open to you both."

Bucky inclined his head respectfully, he still didn't necessarily like the demon lord but he could give him that much. Kagome swallowed hard with a nod of her own, eyes drifting away to the waiting jet before shooting back. "I'm… I apologize Lord Sesshoumaru for an—"

A clawed hand stopped her as he lifted it, "I didn't care for your apologies then and I don't now." silver hair fell over his shoulder as he regarded her intensely, "I… sometimes forget you are only human and fall prey to the weaknesses of such a species; you are, Priestess, one of the strongest humans I have had the pleasure to know."

"Lord Sesshoumaru… finally allowing humans a soft spot in your cold heart after all of these years? Rin would be pleased," Kagome mused softly.

"Make no mistake, I will put you right back in your place if you ever get that look in your eye again. I had almost called for the Priestess Protocol," gold eyes swiveled to his waiting jet before turning back, "Jaken's finished loading your belongings. Do not destroy my plane."

He held a clawed hand out to Bucky, inclining his head slightly before turning to place his appendage on Kagome's shoulder, "should you require anything, I'm a phone call away."

Kagome shifted the packages in her arms with a nod, setting across the grass and up the stairs to topple their goodies in the small kitchen area. "Jaken, until next time."

The imp harrumphed as the pair filed into the living area, "perhaps next time you won't bring such disappointment in your being." Kagome rolled her eyes and settled in her chair, head lolling to the side as her hands folded in front of her. "I'll miss you too, you little toad."

Jaken snorted and waddled from the plane, thumping down the stairs as the door swung shut behind him.

"What's the Priestess Protocol?" Bucky shifted in his seat, ignoring the captain over the intercom as the plane began rolling.

"Sesshoumaru developed the name after the fight with Naraku, he locks down the armory, stashes away anything that could be used to harm oneself and hides the alcohol." Kagome explained.

A soft 'ah' left Bucky's mouth as his chin lifted, watching something pass over her face before she turned to look out of the window. "Mom doesn't want to talk to me…" she whispered. "Not that I blame her but… I never meant for her to get caught up in everything."

Bucky carefully slid from his seat to kneel in front of hers, hand resting on hers as his thumb caressed hers, "she met the real you and doesn't sound like she could handle it; she'll come around."

Kagome gave a slight nod, turning more away to keep him from seeing the yawn. Bucky shook his head and stood, tugging her to her feet and leading her to the bedroom, "you need sleep."

"I'm fine."

Bucky gave her an unconvinced stare, toeing his shoes off and settling on the mattress as he pat the spot beside him, "sleep."

Kagome exhaled sharply, kicking her shoes against the wall and crawling under the blanket, "I don't need sleep." Bucky's arm draped over her waist, kissing the back of her head with a soft hum, "whatever you say, darling."

* * *

Bucky's eyes darted around at the city through the window as the plane began its descent; he was nervous… about being around so many people, seeing Steve, his stomach was flipping and knotting leaving him feeling unpleasant.

"You okay?" Kagome was watching him from her seat, looking just as nervous as he felt.

"The last time I was here…" he trailed off as his eyes drifted to her shoulder staring at the blood that seeped through before blinking the image away, "I don't think I'm as ready as I said."

Kagome glanced out of her window before turning back, head tilting as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Well, where do you want to go? Bucharest? I'll go and tell the pilot now…" she stood and Bucky's hand closed around hers as he shook his head. "I'll be fine, sweetheart…" his thumb ran across her knuckles, watching the tarmac rolling beneath the plane.

He stood and kissed the back of her hand before making for the door of the plane, it felt different not grabbing any bags but they had been told someone else would take care of them when they landed.

"Thanks, pal…"

"Thank you," Kagome settled her hand on the pilot's shoulder with a smile, pointing at the stacks of plates in the small kitchen, "those are for you… help yourself."

"Thank you, Lady Priestess, it's always a pleasure to serve you."

They descended the stairs, cerulean eyes landing on a familiar man as he directed their bags into the trunk of his car. Her happiness gave way at the old wounds she could see, some still bandaged before running and tossing her arms around his middle. "God Happy… When Tony told me what happened to you—"

"Hey, none of that; look at me I'm fine. I'll do anything for the safety of your family, you know that, Malibu was a setback." Happy rubbed her back and tossed his arms out, "nothing for you to worry about."

His eyes turned to Bucky, a scowl crossing his face as he pointed, "who the hell're you?" Kagome pulled away from him and crossed her arms, watching to make sure Happy didn't try to take his job as head of security too serious and pull a gun.

"Bucky."

"Right… the wise guy that shut down the top five floors of the Tower. I'm watching you," Happy pointed at his eyes and turned the two fingers to the brunette before gesturing to the waiting car, "alright you two get in."

Kagome complied first and dove into the backseat, shifting comfortably as Bucky climbed in after. "That went better then I thought," he mumbled as the door shut behind him. Kagome smiled, "Happy's the first guy to get through… he takes his job as head of security pretty seriously. Who all is at the Tower?" She directed the question to Happy, fingers drumming against the seat nervously.

"Rogers and Wilson got back yesterday, Romanoff is still off doing her thing, Tony and Bruce and Pepper got in this morning."

"How is Pepper?" Kagome smiled as Bucky settled his hand on her thigh, watching through the window at the passing buildings. Nothing seemed recognizable to him, the knot in his stomach worsening as Happy drove them through the cities. His fingers tightened briefly before releasing, swallowing hard before tearing his eyes away to stare down at his feet.

"She's… well after the Extremis incident she's been real on edge, her and Tony are fighting more than normal." Happy explained, "it's like they forgot how to communicate."

"Tony needs to put a ring on it… Pepper's a good catch." Kagome grumbled, threading her fingers through Bucky's. Happy laughed at her statement with a nod, "I fully agree but they just keep dancing around it."

"And how are you Happy? Really?"

Happy met her eyes in the rearview before turning back to the road, "I'm fine I promise, nothing I couldn't handle. So Bucky… where are you from?"

Chocolate eyes lifted to the back of Happy's head, "Brooklyn."

"You excited to be back? How long's it been?"

Bucky appreciated the man's attempt at small talk, from what he had seen from the sky and the window he had a lot of adjusting to do. "Long enough." He moved closer to the priestess, eyes scanning the road ahead as his fingers tightened a second time on her thigh.

Kagome called for her miko, exhaling in relief as it answered before brushing her fingers to his temple in the same calming manner she had a handful of times before. Bucky leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind from wandering too far from simple thoughts. He heard Kagome and Happy chatting softly, closing off his mind to the words as he drifted in and out of consciousness; Kagome's fingers moving from his temple to run through his hair as he shifted and lay across the seat to place his head in her lap.

He sat up when Kagome gently tapped his chest, looking at the car beside there's in the darkened space, nervously shifting as he remembered a holding area in Siberia with the same lighting.

"We're in the parking garage of the Tower… you're okay." Kagome sensed his discomfort and moved to kiss his cheek before climbing from the backseat and stretching. "We can get our bags, Happy."

"Don't you two worry about that, I can do it."

Kagome reluctantly left Happy with the bags, grabbing Bucky's hand and squeezing reassuringly as she led him to the elevator. "You okay?" she had seen the spark of fear in his eyes as they darted around wildly when she notified him of their arrival. Bucky nodded leaning back against the wall of the lift as the doors closed, "just some… it's nothing."

She assessed him with a critical eye, hair twirling around her finger as she tilted her head back to look at the camera for Jarvis, "who's on the main floor?"

"Just Miss Potts and Mr. Stark," Jarvis answered smoothly, "anyone you would like me to notify of your arrival?"

"No thank you Jarvis, I'll take care of that."

Bucky's eyes widened at the dismembered voice, head whipping around to find the source as he pressed back into the wall nervously. "What the hell is that?"

"It's Jarvis, Tony's other brain?" Kagome faltered on the explanation, watching his face pale in confusion. A cold sweat broke over Bucky's body, arms crossing tightly as he moved for the corner of the lift, eyes darting around and jumping at Kagome's light touch. "I'm sorry, I didn't think that—"

"I can't… I don't want to talk to him, it's like Zola all over again." the confession pained him, looking away from her in shame at the affect the German man still had on him. Kagome nodded in understanding, glancing up at the AI's camera as a red light blinked at her, his own signal of acknowledgement before silencing.

Bucky released a shaky breath and shoved his fingers through his hair, eyes darting to the side as the doors opened. He trailed after Kagome, glancing around the room he had watched meticulously through the scope of his rifle with a new round of nerves; with a great reluctance he looked over at the small kitchenette, watching her fall in slow motion before blinking back to reality at her squeal of delight.

"Pepper!"

A broad smile crossed the blonde woman's face as she enveloped the dark haired girl, "it's so good to see you. How are you?" the hidden meaning behind the question wasn't lost on the priestess as she forced a happy smile with a shrug, "never better now that I'm back."

"I was thinking of putting a security team around you, what do you think?" Tony crossed his arms as he watched them round on him angrily, "what, I want you safe kid."

"I don't need a security team!"

"She's a grown woman Tony, you can't keep treating her like a child."

Tony shook his head in exasperation, tossing an arm at them in dismissal. "Look what you're getting yourself into here Barnes, run while you still can."

Pepper rolled her eyes as she moved from Kagome to pull Bucky into a tentative hug, "so nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too," Bucky's eyes jerked to the billionaire behind her, he could guess everything she had heard. He opened his mouth nervously to ask on the location of his best friend, Tony pointing down as if he already knew, "down in the gym with Wilson."

Kagome smiled and shrugged, "now or wait?"

"Now… it should be now."

"We'll be back."

They made their way back to the elevator, Kagome pressing the button for the gym three floors down and bouncing in anticipation. Bucky lifted his head at the familiar sound of a punching bag being hit, brows furrowing as he stepped onto the floor with Kagome as they walked forward.

"—nes doesn't want to be found?"

"I don't think so… Bucky pulled me from the river, he knew me…"

Kagome moved forward first as Bucky stared at Steve's back, emotions flying through his eyes as he remained rooted to the spot. She pressed a finger to her lips, gently touching Sam's arm and giving him a one armed hug before tossing her thumb over her shoulder and pointing to Steve.

Sam's eyes flickered over Bucky's still form, crossing his arms before shaking his head. They had been over all of Europe looking for them and here they were finally…

The chain holding the bag snapped and sent the bag to the ground with a heavy sigh from the super-soldier; staring at it hard as he shook his head. "He knew me…" he grunted.

"I don't think that bag did anything to you…" Kagome stepped beside Steve as she pointed, jerking as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Good to see you too, Steve."

"I looked all over for yo—"

Kagome nodded against his hard shoulder, "I brought you someone from Italy…" she shoved herself from his hold, head turning slowly as she stepped back.

"Where'd you learn to fly a plane because you should get your money back for that landing," Bucky swallowed hard at the stiffness in Steve's back, bracing himself as Steve turned to face him. "And not giving off your coordinates… what a punk move."

Steve's eyes widened, "Bucky…?"


	47. Chapter 47

Steve looked from Bucky to Kagome and back, blue eyes widening as his mouth opened and closed before shaking himself from his head. "Where… You—you found him?" he turned to the priestess, his face blank as he waited for her answer.

"More like… Bucky found me… after the fight that I'm sure you saw," Kagome's eyes darted away from his as her arms folded, "but he's here now so…"

Steve looked back to the brunette before shaking his head and striding forward, "I can't believe this…" he tossed his arms around Bucky's shoulders, "you're here… I can't—"

"Don't be so emotional, Christ man." A look of relief washed over Bucky's face at Steve's acceptance, "missed you too, Steve…"

"We should let them talk… come on, Sam." Kagome's eyes flit between the two friends slowly backing towards the elevator. With a weary eye, the retired soldier nodded slowly and followed, his eyes staring a hole into Bucky's back before breaking his gaze and turning to the priestess at his side.

"Where have you been hiding? We went all over Europe looking for you."

Kagome shrugged, watching him push the button for the garage as she leaned against the wall, "I was in Italy until the attack but when I found out you guys were there I left."

"How'd you find out?" Sam was curious about her, how had she managed to slip by so easily when they had quietly entered.

"I've got some friends that tipped me off."

Sam nodded slowly, he had been given enough of a run down about her to know how long she had been around, "and where did you find the car killer?"

"He killed my car too, don't be such a salty bird Sam," her lips quirked as she shifted against the wall, "he found me in Italy."

"I have a right to be salty… guy destroyed my car that I just paid off, we don't all have rich daddies to buy us a new one." Sam gestured to her shining and sleek black car in her designated spot, "good to see you again though, you doin' alright?"

Kagome tore her eyes from her car; she hadn't even noticed a new addition to the garage before raking her fingers through her hair, "yeah. You okay?"

Sam's eyes softened, pulling his wallet from his gym shorts and tugging a card free, "I don't know how you feel about all of it but I'm working at the VA hospital here if you ever need someone to listen." Kagome reached out, grasping the small paper daintily before nodding, "don't hold your breath but I'll keep it in mind."

She tapped the card between her fingers as she moved back into the elevator with a small smile, pressing the button for the top floor and reading over the small words. "Sorry about earlier Jarvis, thank you for being understanding."

"No need for apologies Ms Higurashi—or rather Ms Stark now—Sargent Barnes will one day seek me out, until then I will respect that he needs distance." The AI stated calmly, "Happy has brought your bags up as well."

"Perfect, thanks."

She stepped from the elevator with her arms overhead in a stretch, glancing around curiously before landing on Tony by the coffeemaker, "where's Pepper?" Tony handed a mug over as a poured a second for himself, leaning against the counter. "Went to take care of some Stark Industry stuff… Where's Barnes?"

"Catching up with Steve," Kagome stirred sugar into her cup, taking the offered creamer and pouring it into the cup.

"I have the translated file for you if you want it," Tony moved around the counter and settled on the stool beside her, "it's upstairs in the lab."

Kagome stared into the cup with a frown, "I don't… make it go away."

"If only it was that easy," Tony gave a sigh of his own, pinching the corners of his eyes before blinking rapidly, "you doing alright?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that... but, I think so," Kagome lifted her eyes as she brought her cup to her lips, "I didn't realize how at home this place was. Are you and Pepper okay; things seemed a little tense." She left out Happy's observations of the pair, eyeing him from her peripheral as she worried her lower lip.

Tony shook his head with a frown, "don't worry about my relationship kid, that's for me and Pepper to figure out. So I didn't ask before but how'd Barnes get his memories back?"

"Oh that… I may have called on a favor to some um… otherworldly beings that I knew would be able to—"

"Odin?"

"Loki…" Kagome winced slightly as she gave him the correct answer, ducking her head as she waited for his ire.

"Come on kid, he's dead; Thor said so himself." Tony scoffed taking a gulp of his coffee. Kagome giggled lightly and agreed, eyes widening at the counter from the narrow avoidance of a fight. "Alright, Jarvis, summon the super soldiers if you please; I want to take a look at that arm."

"Mr. Rogers is already on his way up with Sargent Barnes."

Tony grunted as he swung from his stool, clapping his hands together as he eyed Bucky's metal hand from where it peaked under his sleeve, "everyone reacquainted? Get your hellos in? Let me see it… please?"

"Come on Stark, give him a break he just got here." Steve rolled his eyes at the billionaire's enthusiasm, "at least let him see his room first."

"Room right… You can take the empty one on the other side of Rogers'." Tony pointed at the hall off of the living room, "they're down that way."

"Thank you for allowing me a place to stay," Bucky slowly offered a small smile to the man. Talking with Steve down in the gym had left him feeling lighter than he had in weeks, knowing both of the most important people in his life didn't hold anything against him. Maybe that was what he needed, a slow acceptance back into the real world…

"Yeah… Rogers, Kagome let me have a minute with our good friend here."

Kagome turned stiffly from her cup, eyes meeting Steve's nervously before darting to Bucky and landing on Tony's back, "Tony yo—"

"Just a minute or two… Jarvis will have a timer for you guys to come back." Tony held his hands up nonthreateningly, "I'm unarmed, just want to talk."

"Alright, lets talk." Bucky agreed, straightening his spine as he eyed Tony wearily. Steve swallowed hard as he moved from Bucky's side, falling into step with Kagome as they eased from the room with glances tossed over their shoulders before rounding the corner.

Tony pointed to Kagome's vacated stool as he climbed into his, rubbing his forehead as he searched for the words to say to the uneasy assassin. "Seeing her shot wasn't easy… seeing her in Washington borderline hysterical when she was so sure you were dead and then you weren't was hard… but seeing her after you pulled her from that fire was by far the hardest thing I've ever seen; she had the most lifeless look I've ever seen and—from one father to another, thank you for saving her."

"I never had that opportunity, but I wasn't going to let her die." Bucky mumbled softly.

"And we're going to keep it that way, just because there's one room between yours and Kagome's doesn't mean you can have late night visits. _Don't_ make me a grandfather again yet… Barton's a handful enough."

Bucky chuckled softly, giving him a soft word of promise before holding his arm out. "You can't be worse than they were…" he answered at the unspoken question on Tony's face.

"I'll get a better look up in the lab if you're not against it, what has you so frazzled Rogers?"

"You have to move my room." Steve huffed. Kagome stood behind him, arms crossed as she stared on in amusement, "he's still traumatized."

"Steve, we're not—"

"I can't live next to them again." Steve mumbled, "Rearrange rooms or I can move up to the compound now but I can't do it again."

Tony's eyes bounced around in confusion at the three, "someone want to fill me in?"

"You don't want to know."

Bucky glanced over with a sigh, "most of the time we were messing with him because of the thin walls in London but… I'm traumatized that you called it fonduing for two months before we figured it out…" Tony held a hand up to silence him, eyes closed as he nodded in understanding, "I'm going upstairs." Bucky smirked at Steve's flustered face and followed after Tony for the elevator, his metal hand flexing slightly as he walked.

"He hasn't been back for five minutes and already he's busting my ass like the old days," Steve turned slowly to stare at the priestess behind him with a fond smile, "I didn't realize how much I missed that."

"So you asked for help from a god, don't look at me like that, you think I wasn't going to ask how he got his memory back?" Steve crossed his arms with a frown, "and what did he ask for in return?"

Kagome pursed her lips, eyeing him defensively as she tossed her head to the side, "nothing actually, we had an understanding that this was the least he could do after what he had already done."

Steve looked at her doubtful, glancing around the living area as his frown deepened, "and you believed him, wasn't he the one that took them from you in the first place?"

Dark hair fell over her shoulder as Kagome tilted her head in confusion before blinking; Bucky hadn't told him it was Loki… "I think it's worth a shot to trust him for now, the important thing is he kept his word and there weren't any adverse reactions or anything."

"Are you absolutely sure he's not going to come back later and demand something in return?"

'No,' Kagome thought quickly as a cold sweat broke over her body. "Of course, he gave his word… I have to trust that." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, eyeing the elevator before flicking her gaze to the super-soldier, "I um... I have a list of Hydra bases still in use. I don't know if anything is being done about them but-"

Steve balked at the information, arms dropping to his sides as he blinked, "where did you get something like that? Have you been hunting them down or something?"

"Oh god no, it was an option at one point but... Well, they come to me so no reason to go to them. Do you want the list?"

"Yeah, let me see it."

* * *

"Banner, this is Bucky; Bucky, Banner." Tony flipped his hand between the two nonchalantly as Bruce blinked at the brunette rapidly.

"Bucky the uh… husband that's supposed to be dead?" he asked. Bucky shuffled with a heavy nod in confirmation, "that's me…" if that was all Banner knew about him then he'd take that option, one person that wouldn't be looking at him like he was ready to snap their necks at any given second.

Bruce released a soft 'ah' as he lifted his head, "hi?" Tony slapped the chair by his workstation, "have a seat Barnes lets see it."

Bucky reluctantly tugged his shirt over his head, settling on the chair as his back stiffened at the examination as Tony and Bruce leaned in with a soft noises of awe.

"Look how it adheres to the skin."

"For the time it was done this is actually impressive."

"I wonder how they have it attached to the nerves, is there something deeper in his chest holding it like an anchor?"

"Do you have any feeling?" Bruce questioned softly, eyeing his hand. Bucky clenched and unclenched his fist, chocolate eyes locking on the glinting metal appendage with a frown, "a little; not like with my right."

"Sure, but still… would you mind letting me get an x-ray?" Tony pointed to the machine in the corner, "I want to see if there's something more than just the base."

Bucky nodded with a sigh, tossing his shirt to the table and standing against the wall as he looked around at the tech he could see. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined half of what was in this room, he wondered if Tony would let him get a better look at some of it.

"Look at that there is something… it doesn't go that deep in his chest but it's enough that it can hold better. Oh, you can put your shirt back on." Tony pointed at the computer screen. "It looks heavy too, I'll bet if you re-built and replaced the whole thing with something lighter it'd probably be less of a strain on the body, but still with the same strength behind it…" Bruce lifted the arm gently, looking over the exposed hand with a critical eye.

"Like a titanium or magnesium alloy that's maybe infused with—"

"—you know we could try adamantium."

"Oh that's a good one Banner… I'll make some designs."

"I'll look into what it takes to anesthetize a super soldier."

Bucky glanced between the two scientists as they bounced ideas off each other, was this what it was always like with them? He didn't remember agreeing to having the arm replaced, only looked at... "is that it?"

"Yeah, thanks Barnes; that arm is going to look so much better once I'm finished with it." Tony called not looking up from his sketching. Bucky took another wistful look around as he moved through the advanced technology, brushing his fingers gently against a blueprint on a desk; eyes drinking in the idea hungrily.

 _'Winter Solder..._ ' he read the words peaking under the paper, glancing over his shoulder before tugging the packet free. Bucky swallowed hard and rolled up the papers, slipping silently through the lab for the elevator, was this the file Kagome mentioned earlier? How many people had looked at it? His stomach rolled at the question, what if she and Steve found out everything he had done? They had their ideas but... he glanced down at the papers, he had to hide these until he was ready for them to know the truth.


	48. Chapter 48

Sesshoumaru glanced up in annoyance at the excitable noises from beyond his door, eyebrow ticking at the familiar voice floating through the barricade before a familiar face barreled into the room. "May I inquire as to why you are bounding through my home like an annoying toddler?"

"Good to see you too, where is she?"

"The Priestess returned back to New York with her mate, you're about two days late on seeing her, kit."

"Damn I really wanted to see her," Shippo pouted and tossed himself into the chair across from Sesshoumaru. The demon lord gave off a silent huff as the fox made himself comfortable in his chair, hands folding across the document in front of him. "You may go."

Shippo shrugged and dragged his legs from across the armrest, "but I just got here."

A deep growl permeated the air, pink bleeding into gold as he looked into the grinning face of the young fox demon, "you're testing my patience."

"It's my favorite thing to do," Shippo grinned mischievously, "don't you want the information I've gotten from watching Hydra's higher ups?"

Sesshoumaru struggled to tamper down his demon side, the same issue he had any time he was around the redhead before giving off a stiff nod, "proceed."

"Well, they're recruiting heavily—which we knew would happen after what happened in Washington—but it seems they've gotten a little closer to Kagome than we thought; I'm talking one of her family members…"

The news managed to break through Sesshoumaru's irritation, the pink leaving his eyes as his brows furrowed, "tell me what you know."

* * *

Bucky looked up at the newer apartments that stood where his old one used to be, he hated how much his old neighborhood had changed. He pulled the cap lower over his eyes, even the old YMCA was gone; it had taken all of his courage to come across the river, to see everything he had left behind.

With a final glance back, he turned and moved to where Steve feigned interest in a mosaic of papers, his own cap hiding his full identity from the passersby before looking up at the sound of Bucky's footsteps. "You okay?"

"It's all so different," he mumbled. Steve nodded; he understood the pain Bucky had to be feeling over the changes he hadn't been around to witness, to know where everything used to be and seeing something completely different. "Even Daisy's is gone and that place was always so busy."

"I think I lapped the city four times when I finally came back trying to find some of our old favorite places before Coulson and Kagome found me." Steve shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He stole a glance at his best friend to gauge him silently, Bucky moved with a slight stiffness of anticipation but still seemed relaxed enough to be back in New York.

"Coulson?"

Steve nodded, glancing around the area before turning his attention back to the brunette, "he was part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team that found me in the ice. I was a bigger flight risk those days then Kagome ever was…"

"There's been so much change… I'm happy you two are still friends." Bucky admitted softly. 'I'm happy you two accept me…'

"You've got a good girl by your side and your best friend on the other side, we're always going to have your back." Steve tossed his arm around Bucky's shoulder, shaking him slightly with a sad smile. Bucky nodded with a slight grin of his own, "she always was the best girl wasn't she? Heart of a damn saint."

Steve's sad smile disappeared, a full on teasing grin taking its place, "she has to have that saintly heart to put up with you and your bull." Bucky shrugged Steve's arm off with a shake of his head, "just got to find you a girl now, punk; one that'll put up with your exaggerated heroics."

"Then I really will be single for the rest of my life," Steve chuckled. "Don't give me that, I've seen the way you and Natalia look at each other," Bucky smirked as he shoved his hands in his jacket, "can't hide that if you wanted to."

"Me and… Natasha? We're just friends."

Bucky rolled his eyes that had been one of the first things he asked the red head about when she arrived. It had been easy to talk to Natasha about some of his worst thoughts, she had been apart of some of his journey and knew if anyone could understand that regret it was her.

"Well, what about you and Kagome? You haven't really been spending time with her, since you came back from Stark's lab… I thought you two were okay?"

Bucky's breath hitched as he glanced at the blonde, "I know she's imagining the worst of what I've done and she doesn't ask about it but there's a file going around that has _everything_ and I'm scared that if she knows every detail that she'll… that she won't look at me the same anymore."

"Bucky, I watched you two fawn all over each other for seven years… I'm pretty sure that if her past couldn't sway you then yours can't sway her." Steve eyed a hot dog vendor down the street before turning, "you're still the same ole overbearing, pain in the ass Bucky Barnes… everything on those papers and what they made you do, that wasn't you."

"You read it…" Bucky's voice dipped nervously, the way Steve was talking to him was obvious that he knew what was between the pages. Steve nodded, "last October Natasha got me a copy. We knew you before the war, Buck, we know who you really are and what Hydra did to you isn't it."

Bucky swallowed hard before nodding, "what if she hates me?"

"If she didn't hate me after I told her what happened on the train, I don't think she'll hate you for something you weren't in your right mind about."

"Yeah, alright… I just have one question…" Bucky chuckled softly at his own unspoken question before turning to his friend, "when the hell did you get so smart on relationships without ever having one?"

"I'll leave you in Brooklyn Bucky, don't think I won't."

"You can try Rogers, I'd probably still beat you back to Manhattan on foot."

* * *

"That was a good session, I forgot how evenly matched we are." Natasha wiped the sweat from the back of her neck with a towel, "we'll have to do this again."

Kagome stared down at the water bottle in her hands as her chest heaved, tempted to dump the cool liquid over her head before thinking better of it and taking a gulp of the drink. "I'd like that."

With a grunt of effort Natasha climbed to her feet as they made for the elevator, she had read Kagome's body language enough to know she was uncomfortable. She had done a decent enough job of hiding it the first few days of her arrival but on the third day when she stumbled upon the tail end of a conversation in Russian between her and Barnes is when she had fully acknowledged it.

"Plans tomorrow?" the Black Widow mumbled around her own water. Kagome kept her eyes trained on the plastic in her hands, watching the liquid dance in the bottle as she answered, "guess I'll finally go find a job… can't live off Stark forever."

"Isn't James' arm replacement tomorrow?"

Kagome shut her eyes with a sharp exhale, the ease Natasha used Bucky's given name had always been like a slap in the face… he hated it when she knew him and only used it when she had gotten angry with him. "Yeah but he doesn't need me here… that's Tony and Bruce's thing."

Emerald eyes softened at the hurt in the woman's voice, Bucky's unexpected removal from her had hurt; she had wanted to tell her it wasn't what she thought—that it never had been—but he had sworn her to secrecy as soon as he started talking to her.

"Hey you two, good timing; pizza's here!" Tony was holding a slice up for emphasis. "I've only been asking for it since I got back," Kagome's eyes lit up at the sight, already darting for her room as she weaved through the living area. She was sure she had taken the fastest shower in her life ever, leaving her hair damp down her back before hoping over the back of the couch beside Bruce. "Nothing like New York pizza…"

"Not even Italian?" Steve almost looked offended at his own question, relief washing over him when Kagome confirmed her answer.

"Kagome, will you do the IV tomorrow?" Bruce rubbed his eyes as he stifled a yawn, "and the anesthesia?"

Cerulean eyes flicked to him before jerking to Tony and back, "a man with seven PhD's and a genius can't figure out an IV and how to administer anesthesia?"

"I asked for you to do it…" Bucky stated softly. "I'd feel better if my favorite nurse was there." Kagome blinked at him in confusion, that was possibly the most he had said to her all week and he was _flirting_ with her on top of it? "I hope I'm your favorite… no one else from then is in their right mind's to be administering any of that," Kagome mumbled around her slice. Bucky grinned softly, catching Steve's amused eye with a shrug.

Natasha mumbled something under her breath, leaning forward to grab her drink before shaking her head at Bucky's equally quiet response.

"No Russian at the dinner table!" Tony pointedly stared at the two, "now eat up, you're not getting anything after midnight."

Bucky nodded and stared at the slice before glancing up at the feel of Steve's eyes on him. He shook his head at the look, it wasn't the right time to bring anything up to her… "So, you'll do it for me?" he asked, turning his attention to the silent woman as she typed on her phone.

"Sure… I'll be right back…" Kagome rocked to her feet, barely touched pizza abandoned on the table before rushing for the elevator.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome forced a smile from the elevator to the concerned group with a wink, "I just need some air." She paced the small space silently, glancing up with every turn as the numbers dropped until it read lobby.

"I don't care how many compliments you give me, I'm not letting you up there…"

"Those human's are lucky to have someone like _you_ guarding them."

Kagome arched a brow at the scene, "Ayame leave Happy alone. What are you doing here?"

The wolf demoness pulled back from the man, looping her arm with Kagome's and walking her from the building with a smile, "good to see you too… you don't look as perky as you always do though, tired of the attacks?"

Kagome bristled, "come here just to goad me?"

"No actually," Ayame flashed a smile and a wink at Happy through the glass, moving down the stairs of the tower and moving down the sidewalk out of the man's eyesight. "Shippo came back with news from Russia… he went straight to Sesshoumaru three days ago and told him that one particular name kept popping up in Hydra's circle that he thought you should know about."

Kagome stiffened, arms crossing over her chest as she bit her lip, "who?"

"Souta." Ayame lifted her hands to her hips, "he wanted someone to tell you in person, I'm on my way home now for a meeting with the elders to determine our course of action."

"Are you sure… are you sure it's him?"

Auburn hair bounced lightly with her nod, "I'm sorry."

Kagome waved off her apology with a dry laugh, "I guess I got him to hate me a little too much." Ayame smirked lightly, fang peeking out from between her lips, "we'll station a spy at the shrine if you want?"

"No… let him make the first move, then I'll—"

"Hi handsome."

Kagome followed Ayame's shimmering gaze behind her to Bucky, looking at her in concern, "I'll be up in a minute."

"Everything okay?"

Ayame sidled closer, her flirtations coming through with the movement as she shifted closer to the brunette, "it is now… my gods you've got a handsome mate Priestess. Maybe we could forget everything I said and go to my hotel for the night, I'd _love_ to see what that arm can do."

Kagome giggled and shook her head, "you know that'll never happen."

"I know, you turn me down every time I offer it…" Ayame purred with a pout. "What about you?" she turned her attention back to Bucky, her pout deepening at the shake of his head. "I have a plane to catch but, it was good to see you again; you should call me sometime." Hardened emerald eyes flicked to Kagome, the act dropping briefly enough that Kagome nodded, "I will."

Ayame held a clawed hand out to Bucky, "take care of my girl here… she's been through enough."

"Kagome." She leaned in, both kissing the other's cheek, "I'll get your message around." She pulled her phone out and turned, moving with ease through the pedestrians as easily as she came.

"You didn't have to come and check on me," Kagome mumbled turning to Bucky. He tilted his head with a frown, "you haven't seemed yourself lately and it's been hard to get you alone. Does this have to do with Natalia?"

Kagome shook her head, eyes darting to the side as she shuffled, "you can do whatever you want with whomever you want and—"

"—and I have only seen you be so dismissive with me once before, when I was on my date with Mary." Bucky braced his arm behind Kagome's head against the wall of the building; "it's not like that with Natalia."

"I'm not being dismissive," Kagome ducked her head as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. Bucky brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder, "oh is that why you won't look me in the eyes?" he dropped his hand to hers and threaded their fingers, lifting them to her eye level as he stepped closer, "I'm sorry if I led you to think that there was something going on with me and Natalia… it's easy to talk to someone with a very similar experience."

 _'Made for me…'_ it floated unspoken between the pair before Kagome gave a nod and glanced away from their hands, "careful Barnes… you're going to make me fall for you again."

"From what you've already said you never got over me," Bucky's nose brushed against hers as he bent down. "Not that I'm complaining… still the best girl in the world."

Kagome's free hand cupped the back of his neck and pulled him closer, her lips brushing his gently. "Sorry, I shouldn't be jealous."

"No, it's cute… shows you really do still care." She could feel his smirk on her mouth as he stepped closer, pinning her fully to the wall.

"Hi, pizza's getting cold… five feet between you two please." Metal clicked against the ground as Iron Man landed beside them, the glowing eyes darting between the two. Bucky pulled back reluctantly with a sigh, keeping his hand against hers as he rubbed the back of his head, "come on sweetheart…"

Kagome glared at the suit with a sigh, allowing Bucky to tuck her under his arm in defiance as they walked back around the corner to the entrance.


	49. Chapter 49

"Thank you," Bucky brought Kagome's hand to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles, shifting on the chair as his eyes darted nervously. Kagome's lips quirked in an effort to calm his nerves, fingers tingling as she resisted the urge to use her miko on him, "you can still back out."

"This arm has been apart of so much evil, the new one hasn't; I haven't hurt anyone with it…" Bucky glanced down at his metal fingers resting against the chair, "I can still people's faces in the palm of my hand…"

"Well, Tony assured me it'll only take about 30 minutes… 45 at the most and I'll be downstairs waiting the whole time."

"Alright lets get started, Kagome you want to… never mind, looks like you've already started. Is this second nature for you?" Tony watched as she swung the tubing from the hook. Kagome smirked in response, the needle poised just above the vein in his right hand as she froze, "kind of…"

"It's okay, go ahead." Bucky could see the apprehension in her eyes, having told her what they used to put in his IV he could understand why she was hesitant to prick him. Kagome bit her lip and inserted the needle, taping it to his hand to keep it from falling before moving to the roller clamp and watching the dripping saline before turning with a nod.

"Ever thought of medical school?" Bruce asked. "Well I figure if I already know the basics and how to amputate in the middle of the Civil War then there's really not much else I can be taught." Kagome reached for the syringe on the side table and moved for the IV, "but in 1935 I enrolled in nursing school and I've kept myself current through the years just in case. I think it's one of the only documents I didn't have to forge…"

"I keep forgetting you've been around forever," Tony crossed his arms as he watched her work. "What were the dinosaurs look like?"

"Short and annoying, just like you." Kagome checked the line for air bubbles, knuckles turning white at the tight grip on the emptied syringe.

Bucky snorted at her answer, keeping his eyes trained ahead to ignore the rising feeling of familiarity from the years of Hydra's prodding. A gentle hand on his chest pulled him back to the present, Kagome attempting to smile for him before holding the mask up, "ready?"

Metal fingers clenched in anticipation before a sharp exhale left his body, "yeah." His jaw clenched as he flinched, head turning as he screwed his eyes shut, the idea of another mask on his face made him cringe. "Sorry… go ahead, make it quick… just—"

He struggled to hold his head steady, the tape pulling against his hand as Kagome threaded her fingers gently with his and squeezed three times. "Inhale deeply and count backwards from 100."

"100… 99… 98… 97… 9…6… 9… 5… 9…"

"Alright kid, we'll take it all from here. Jarvis, make it a party."

Kagome tore her eyes from Bucky's face, dragging herself to the stairwell and moving down one floor and giving an exaggerated sigh as she trudged across the floor. The thunder outside alerted her to Thor's presence before his aura infiltrated her presence, the god striding through the landing bay Tony used for his suits with a familiar grin in place, "it's always a pleasure to see you Lady Priestess, how is your friend?"

"He's… getting there, thank you for your help with my request. I figured it was a long shot but, it worked out." Kagome braced her back against the counter as she smiled at the god warmly.

"Of course, I'm happy Loki could help you."

"L—Loki… no, it was… you knew?"

Thor settled Mjöinir on the counter and claimed a stool, "of course, father never does something as kindly as that without it benefiting himself in some way."

Kagome claimed the stool beside his, elbow braced on the marble as her hand held her head up, "and you haven't said anything to him?"

"I return every once in a while to check on the state of things, he hasn't done anything terrible yet."

"Why couldn't you be my brother?" Kagome chuckled, "so what brings you back?"

Thor threaded his hands together and tapped them on the counter gently, "I've been inquiring on the whereabouts of Loki's scepter since it became apparent it was not among the rubble of the fallen building."

"Did you find it?"

"I did," Thor nodded and glanced at the priestess, "behind a barrier even I can't penetrate surrounded by hundreds of Hydra guards in Sokovia."

Kagome grunted and turned in her seat, "and you can't take out the guards?"

"No, I can, it's more fun with friends."

"It's like a bonding thing for you isn't it?" a smile floated across her face as she shook her head, "well, Steve's downstairs in the training room if you want to run it by him; he'll probably jump all over that."

"Thank you Lady Priestess, will you consider joining in the battle as well?"

"Oh I don't think so… I'm taking as much time off from fighting as I can."

Thor settled a hand on her shoulder, his face serious as he gazed at her, "your presence will be missed on the battlefield."

Kagome smirked and tilted her head, "I'll keep my schedule open for the next one…" she watched the god stride for the elevator, rubbing her forehead with a huff as she glanced at her watch, "how are they doing up there Jarvis?"

"They've just taken his old arm off, Mr. Stark is very excited about getting to examine it."

"Bucky's okay?"

"The readings are very stable."

Kagome nodded, biting her lip, "make sure they don't hurt him, Jarvis…"

"I will, Ms Stark."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Kagome groaned and pressed her forehead into the counter, hands falling at her sides as she allowed her mind to wander. How were they planning on getting him out of the lab? What was the recovery going to be like…? Why hadn't she asked more questions before this moment? "Jarvis, I've been here long enough that we should be on first name basis right? Kagome, please… all my last names are starting to give me a headache; I don't know which one to use anymore."

"Very good then, Kagome it is."

The pattering of rain on the large windows helped clear her mind, shifting every so often to ease the pain in her back before shifting up fully with a stretch and a huff. The sound of the elevator opening drew her attention, Steve sending her a reassuring smile as he moved closer, "he still under?"

"They had just taken off his arm, that was… twenty minutes ago. I didn't know I spaced out for that long," Kagome traced over the dark part of the marble, "Thor talk to you about Sokovia?"

"He did; just waiting for Stark to finish to ask when he wants to leave."

"Bucky or Tony?" Kagome questioned softly as she glanced at the blonde, "or both?"

Steve chuckled at the question, bracing his hands on the edge of the counter and stretching back, "Stark… I don't think Buck'll be up for that, might be too much too soon for him. I don't want him to feel pressured into it either."

"They've just attached the last nerve to Sargent Barnes and are finishing the final attachments; Mr. Rogers, Dr. Banner was wondering if you'd come up and help bring the Sargent to his room, he'll be disoriented from the anesthesia." Jarvis inquired.

Steve hummed and shoved off from the counter, "on my way."

* * *

Bucky groaned softly, glancing around his room in confusion as he struggled to sit. He stole a glance down at his arm, making out the outline in the darkness before the light started to ease into a comfortable brightness. 'Jarvis…' Weary eyes darted around the room, ignoring the AI once more before turning his gaze to the arm.

He noticed the lightness of it right away, he turned his hand over wondering how it would hold up in a fight before sighing, no escaping that he supposed; it would come sooner or later. The shoulder joint rolled easily, fingers tracing where the red star used to be; he should be happy it wasn't there anymore but with the Soldier's dark thoughts still flitting through his head it didn't make a difference to him.

Bucky swung his legs off the edge and exhaled sharply, his chest ached where the base held to his skin; nothing compared to the original pain he had felt having the rest of his arm sawed off and replaced with the original appendage. Rocking to his feet, he moved slowly through the room for the door.

 _"Are you sure Shippo said Souta? What if he—"_

Kagome's voice broke as she sighed, " _no I don't think you're hearing is going, even if you're older than the beginning of time…"_ Bucky smirked at the statement, he had an idea who was on the other end of that conversation.

Another pause, her voice filtering embarrassment as it lifted lightly in response, " _I didn't say anything. Thank you for making sure they can't charge me with anything, I appreciate it."_

Bucky watched her from around the corner, her fingers tugging through her hair as a huff of annoyance reached his ears. _"Yeah I know, I need to start handling these things myself; would you mind though… mom still won't answer my calls… Thank you Sesshoumaru…"_

Bucky eased into the brightly lit hall, listening to the string of curses flow from Kagome's lips in Japanese as she tossed her phone to the couch. "What's wrong with Souta?"

"Oh he's… I don't even know…" Kagome waved her hand at her phone, it was true, and she didn't know what to believe when it came to her younger brother anymore. Her eyes widened and sparkled as they raked over his shirtless chest before darting away, fingers knotting together. "How's your arm?"

"I'm a little sore but it's nothing I can't handle; not the worst feeling it's had either." Chocolate eyes flicked around the room curiously, "where is everyone?"

"On their way to Sokovia; I guess the Hydra base there has Loki's scepter."

Bucky grunted and gently grabbed her wrist, fingers ghosting against the inside of her wrist as he grabbed the elastic, "may I?"

"Of… sure…" Kagome swallowed hard and bit her lip, what the hell was going on with her? They had been alone before and she had seen him fully bare this was nothing new, but the way he was staring at her with his darkened gaze made her shiver in delight.

Bucky grinned around the hair tie at her flustered face, gathering his hair behind his head as he padded back down the hall before returning a moment later with a stack of papers held securely under his arm. "I want you to do something for me."

"Alright?"

He finished twisting his hair into a bun and grabbed the papers, jaw clenching before holding it out, "I want you to read it."

"Bucky… this isn't like it's been 500 years this is recent and fresh and you're—"

"I need you to read it."

Kagome held her hands away from the file grimacing at the cover paper as she shook her head, "why?"

"Because I want you to know everything… I need you to."

Kagome shook her head, taking the paper, "I don't like this." She shook the stack at him and begrudgingly moved for the couch, "alright…" Bucky settled across from her, folding his hands between his knees as he watched her face closely. He could see her biting her lip, shifting to bring her feet beside her as she immersed herself in the papers. Bucky unfolded his hands, placing his head against his palms as he braced his elbows on his knees.

He didn't know how long it took for her to finish the file, tearing his eyes from staring at the floor when he heard the sound of papers hitting the table. Her hands remained folded in front of her mouth; cerulean eyes swimming in unshed tears as she stared at him.

"I didn't want to keep it from you… because that's not what _we_ do," his finger pointed between them, eyes shimmering with his own unshed tears. They weren't sadness like hers, he was terrified of her reaction; her past hadn't affected him but his…

Kagome sniffed in response, unfolding her hands and dragging them through her hair silently. Her eyes darted around before landing on him once more, shoving to her feet and moving for the bar opposite the kitchenette. He watched her hands shake as she splashed whiskey into a glass and tossed it back before slamming it hard to the bar top.

He wished suddenly she would say something, anything to give him some insight into what was going through her head. Kagome stared down at the glass, eyebrow quirking as her eyes darted to the full bottle before making her way to where Bucky sat watching her. Her hand touched his metal shoulder gently to get his attention; glancing up before Kagome grabbed his face gently, noticing the tear streaks down her face that she had hidden.

"Now I really want to kill them all… I should have gone to Sokovia."

"I'm glad you didn't and I don't want you feeling like you need to run off and take care of them. I just thought _this,_ " he gestured between them, "should have no secrets like we used to. It worked out well then."

"Bucky you're human and they…" tears sprang to her eyes again as her voice broke, "lab animals get treated more humanely than you did…"

"That doesn't mean you jump in to avenge me, they want you too." Bucky's hands grabbed hers and kissed the palms of her hands, "I'm pretty sure that was why I was so valuable." Kagome shook her head and stared off at the wall, sniffing and blinking the tears away as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Shippo said Hydra recruited Souta… Ayame came by on her way home to tell me."

Bucky heaved his own sigh, leaning his head into her stomach, "I'm sorry darling. Are you okay?"

"Not your fault… I didn't think he'd hate me enough for that to even be an option on his radar," Kagome looped her arms around his shoulders, shivering as the coolness of his metal thumb traced over the scar on her right side. "I don't want to talk about this right now… if that's alright."

"что-нибудь для вас*"

Kagome shivered at the way he purred the words against her skin, fingers flexing on his back as he trailed kisses along the length of the scar with soft murmurs in the language he knew she couldn't understand. Her legs buckled under her at his soft ministrations, hands catching her easily and swinging her across Bucky's lap. "Does my speaking Russian make you that weak?" he teased lightly.

The priestess flushed at the intensity in his eyes, fumbling over her words before giving up and swallowing hard. Bucky chuckled in response, dragging his hand from her waist to the back of her head and claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Kagome shifted against him, straddling his hips and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

His hand held her hip tight as she moved against him, the fingers in her hair tightening and making a gasp of delight release into his mouth. Bucky tasted the whiskey on her tongue, groaning lightly before shifting them until Kagome lay under him. Breaking the kiss, his lips trailed over her jaw, mumbling to her in Russian and enjoying the breathy gasps she released as she arched into him.

"Bucky…"

His movements stilled at the sound of her voice thick with want before sliding against her body to once more claim her mouth. He could keep going with her on the sofa… or take her to one of their rooms… Bucky pulled back from her reluctantly, Kagome's fingers digging into his shoulder with a whine as she sat up to try and get another kiss. "If I kiss you again like that, I'm not stopping… put on a film, anything else, please baby."

Kagome blinked in confusion as she gave a small nod, "is—am I—"

"You're not doing anything wrong," he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and sat back, "I don't want it to be here; as much as I would love to have that secret over Tony… you deserve better than a rushed time on the sofa. When we do finally get there again, it's going to be better than it was the first time."

Kagome bit her lip and sat up, tossing her legs over the side of the couch and rocking to her feet. Bucky mimicked her movements, cradling the sides of her face as he smiled gently at her, "besides we're supposed to be taking this slow."

"Yeah… sorry I keep trying to rush." She blushed as her eyes darted to the side.

"Don't apologize to me, I'm not doing any better… you pull me in the same way you did when I first met you." Bucky dropped his hands, watching her move to the line of movies as she looked through the titles, "what do you want to watch?"

Bucky moved behind her, eyes roaming the spines before pulling one free, "here… it's your favorite book."

"You can't watch _Pride and Prejudice_ without reading it first it's like watching _Harry Potter_ before reading the book you don't get the same experience and—"

"Put it on, darling." Bucky pressed a kiss to her temple with a smirk, retreating back to the couch and settling on the cushion. He could hear her grumbles as she did as requested, claiming the seat beside Bucky as she pointed the remote at the TV. Kagome shifted and pulled her phone from under her, setting it on the table with the remote and grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch. Bucky tossed his arm around her shoulders, giving a content sigh as she snuggled into his side with her eyes glued to the screen.

He stole a glance down, smiling softly at the look of enrapture on her face as she lost herself in the film. He'd suffer through this the way he had _Dumbo,_ the way her eyes lit up at the opening scene gave him the confidence to know he had made the right choice… maybe he'd at least get a kiss during this film.

*Anything for you


	50. Chapter 50

Bucky blinked lazily at the screen, how long had this film been playing? It had to be almost over, it had been what… two hours? His eyes glanced down at the watch on Kagome's wrist, shifting his leg to get a better look before his head fell back in despair. Only forty-five minutes… that couldn't be right…

"I can turn it off," Kagome tore her eyes from the screen as she blinked at him in amusement. "You don't seem into it."

"No this is…" Bucky leveled his head, attempting to hide the look of boredom as he looked at the frozen picture, "maybe the book is better but this is… how can you watch it?"

"I told you to read the book first," Kagome pressed play on the remote and pulled her legs under her with a grin. "You're upset that I've been neglecting you… I'm sorry."

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, head tilting away as she kissed his neck softly. "You really have, you know film's aren't for actually watching." It still surprised him how easily teasing her had come back to him, but everything with her had always been easy. Bucky gripped the back of her head, keeping her from pulling away as he tugged her across his lap.

Kagome tossed her leg over his hip, gently shifting against him as her fingers danced across his chest. "Bucky…"

"Not here, I won't do it here."

"Because of Jarvis?" Kagome pulled back, watching his eyes flick around the room in confirmation. "The Ritz is only a few blocks away." She allowed a shy smile at the offer, Bucky's eyes lighting up at the hotel's name. "Sorry… no, let's go back to watching the movie… a different one… hotel's don't mean slow."

Bucky's thumb caressed the back of her head as he regarded her carefully, "slow… I intend for it to be _very_ slow, darling; go pack a bag, I'll get changed." He loved the way she flushed at his promise, gently placing her to the floor as he stood.

* * *

"Where are the brass keys?" Bucky flipped the hotel card in his fingers with a grimace, why was this so much better than the old keys? "They switched over years ago…" Kagome knotted her fingers together as her eyes darted around the elevator, "I'm not pressuring you into this because you can tell me if I am."

"Oh sweetheart that's cute, believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." Bucky looked down the hall as they exited, glancing down at the key and the door with a furrowed brow. Kagome plucked the piece of plastic from his hand, inserting it into the reader and swinging the door open, "there's nothing cute about it."

Bucky glanced around the room, he hated the changes, "come here…" he held his arms open, curling around her smaller form, "I don't care if I only sleep beside you tonight like I do every night, if that's all that happens."

"But you don't sleep," Kagome snorted as she pulled back. Bucky held her chin between his finger and thumb, "just for that, tonight you won't either." Kagome shivered slightly, fisting her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck as she tugged him closer.

"I missed you…" she whispered softly. Bucky pulled back, lifting both hands to kiss her knuckles, "I missed you more; knowing I was missing something important… that I should be somewhere else, but not being able to figure out where or with who was so hard."

"But I'm here with you now and if all I do is hold you tonight then I'm going to be thankful for that."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, pulling her hands from his and tugging his baseball cap from his head to toss it at the chair in the corner, "careful… I'm going to start thinking you still love me."

"You think Hydra could take that from me? I'm pretty sure I fell for you the second I saw you under the awning with Steve."

Kagome glanced up through her lashes at Bucky, crossing her arms over her stomach as she began lifting her shirt. Bucky stepped closer, his hands replacing hers as he regarded her carefully, "are you sure?" Kagome nodded and bit her lip, "are you?" Bucky placed a chaste kiss to her lips and pulled back as he lifted her shirt over her head, "I have always been sure of you."

Ebony hair fell against her back, hands automatically wrapping around Bucky's neck as he dropped her shirt to the floor. "Do you need to get that?" He arched a brow as her phone rang from her back pocket, watching her decline the call with a frown.

"It's Tony, the tracker probably went off went I stepped foot on hotel property. He can be mad all the way back," Kagome placed the phone on the nightstand, swallowing hard as she lifted Bucky's shirt over his head. Her stomach flipped in anticipation, his fingers tracing the lace of her bra cup, "I like these…"

"You always looked good in lace," Bucky maneuvered her to the bed as his mouth descended on hers, laying her back gently to the bed, "you're still the same beautiful woman I left."

Kagome bit her lip as her fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans, blushing furiously at the murmurs. "This was so much easier when we were younger…" she hissed.

Bucky chuckled, easily sliding her button free as he stood at the edge of the bed. "I'm only 99 sweetheart, I'm still plenty young." He glanced over to her phone as it rang again, "sure you don't need to answer?" he didn't need to give Tony another reason to hate him.

Kagome kicked her shoes off, declining the call a second time and replacing the device to the table, "he'll be fine." Her thumbs looped into the waistband of her jeans, lifting her hips to slide them from her body. Bucky stepped out of his pants, dropping to his knees as he pressed a kiss to her knee, smirking at the gasp of surprise she gave off with every kiss he placed higher on her leg.

He teasingly traced the edge of her panties, moving to give her other thigh the same attention he had the first. "Don't be impatient, I told you I'm taking my time with you…" he smirked at her huff of disappointment. He kissed his way up her body, enjoying the gasps she gave off before claiming her lips, his hand trailing lightly up her side as she arched into him. Kagome traced the seam of his skin to metal, breaking the kiss to watch her fingers; Bucky waited nervously, should he have left his shirt on? Was the sight of it too much for her?

Kagome pressed up slightly, pressing a kiss to the spot where the metal touched connected to his collar bone. "I'm sorry this happened to you..." she pressed a second kiss along the scar, pulling back as she ran her fingers through Bucky's hair. "This wasn't your fault darling," Bucky kissed the tip of her nose. Kagome groaned as Bucky found her mouth, making sure to keep his full weight off of her as he trailed his metal hand lower between them, dipping slightly into the waistband of her panties. Tensing in anticipation, Kagome released an irritated groan as her phone rang, Bucky's hand withdrawing from its goal as he glanced over at the singing device, "at least tell him you're busy."

Kagome attempted to steady her breathing under the kisses Bucky moved down her body after passing the phone to her; her hand tightening in his hair as he moved lower. "What?" she snapped into the receiver.

 _"About damn time you picked up, where the hell have you been?"_

"Busy… I'm busy, can I call yo—"

 _"Clint was shot."_

Kagome's eyes snapped open, her body tensing and drawing Bucky's attention. "He… he wha—what happened? Is he… what do you mean…?"

 _"Yeah, some roadrunner distracte—"_

"Is he okay?" Kagome shoved herself into a sitting position, "is h—" Bucky settled beside her on the bed, smoothing the wayward hair that fell into her eyes as he leaned in closer. Kagome pulled the phone down, pressing speaker as she stared down at the small rectangle.

 _"He's lost a lot of blood, Rogers is playing doctor but he's going straight to the med bay. We're on our way back to the compound, should be there in about… five hours."_

Kagome could hear Clint's pained voice telling at Tony to hang up, the man sighing heavily before returning to the call, _"he sends his love. She deserves to know what's going on over here, I'll hang up when I'm good and ready! See you soon kid, don't do anything I wouldn't."_

"I should have been there…" Kagome glanced down, pinching the bridge of her nose, "if Clint doesn't make it that's on me because I could ha—"

"That's not on you, look at me, he's going to be okay." Bucky lowered his head to catch her attention, "he's got our blood running through him and we're pretty damn hard to kill, don't put this on your shoulders."

Kagome swallowed hard with a nod, "Tony really knows when to step in on a good time… all those years of being a bad influence gave him killer instincts on if someone's about to do something fun…" Bucky tucked her hair behind her ear, "only if it's you."

"He's more determined than I gave him credit for," Kagome tossed her phone to the side, setting her hand on Bucky's thigh, "should we go? I mean… I'm not—I don't think it'll be a good idea to… my head's not in it anymore, unless you want to?"

Bucky shook his head, "I'm not going to keep going if you can't enjoy it, we'll revisit this after we check on Clint."

* * *

"Can you drive any faster?" Kagome's leg bounced as she checked the speedometer over Bucky's arm, "even just... five over?"

"We're almost there, the little rectangle says we're ten minutes away." Bucky tapped Kagome's phone perched on the dashboard, "relax."

"I can't relax… It's Jayme all over again…" Kagome pressed her forehead to the window, watching the trees blur past with a defeated sigh. Bucky clenched his jaw and pressed harder onto the pedal, he hadn't even considered she would be reliving that for the last five hours. Chocolate eyes widened as he directed the car closer to the compound, leaning forward in awe at the building, "shit… this place…"

Kagome unbuckled her seatbelt as Bucky rolled to a stop, Tony's explanation of this place hadn't been anywhere close to what she had imagined. "Bound to get some privacy in here…" her eyes locked on the woman walking towards the car, smiling as she hefted herself from the vehicle and waved in greeting. "Are they back?"

"Good to see you too, Higurashi… and you've brought the Winter… Soldier…?" Maria's eyes took in Bucky wearily, shooting her eyes to Kagome, "I'd ask what's going on but—"

"His name is Bucky not the Win—where is Barton?" Kagome looked at the door behind Maria, she could run all over this place and never find the med bay.

"In the med—"

" _Where_?" Kagome stressed nervously.

Maria held the tablet up and pointed, "here's us… over here is—"

Bucky narrowed his eyes as he mentally traced the halls, "this way."

Kagome shot after him, following through the expanse of the building as Bucky took the final turn, "there he is."

They could see the sharpshooter sitting up on a cot, looking no worse for wear as he listened to the Asian woman in front of him, surprise and relief flashing over his face as the doors opened to reveal the pair. "Hey, you didn't have to rush or anything I'm fin—what the hell are you hitting me for?" Clint held the back of his head where Kagome slapped him, "it's all good, Doctor Cho here fixed me up as good as new."

"Doctor Cho? I'm so sorry not to be rude but—"

"I'll give you a moment," she smiled warmly at the priestess and turned her back to the occupants as she moved through the med bay.

Kagome turned her eyes to Clint, eyeing him carefully. "It is _not_ all good Clinton, do you realize how worried I've been about you?"

Clint shot his eyes to Bucky, silently pleading for help as the brunette eyed him just as carefully as Kagome had before turning back to the priestess, "sorry… I got distracted and—"

"You never get distracted, that's how you get killed!" Kagome snapped, raking her hand through her hair anxiously. "You were shot and you could have—"

"I'll be more aware next time… sorry Grammy." Clint glanced up through his pouting at her chastisement, "don't worry, you won't be my replacement for a long time."

Kagome's eyes softened, tugging him closer as she rubbed his back, "don't ever scare me like that again."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good…" Kagome grumbled as she pulled back and crossed her arms. Clint pulled his shirt up to show the spot where he had been hit running his fingers over the healed skin with a grin as he signaled through the glass at the doctor that had healed him, "Doctor Cho used a um… reg—"

"It's called the cradle, it uses nano-molecular functionality to bond a person's cells with a simulacrum. Would you like to see it?" Cho smiled warmly as she gestured to the machine, guiding Kagome to it as she eyed it from afar. "Yeah," Kagome directed one more relived glance at Barton, following the doctor for a close up of the cradle.

"I didn't mean to worry you guys, I told Stark not to call," Clint slid to his feet as he watched Kagome chat with Doctor Cho over the cradle. "I know how deeply she takes it when someone close to her gets hurt."

"Yeah she was… well, she didn't cry but I think after she calms down and can process it'll probably be a different story." Bucky acknowledged softly.

Clint crossed his arms, "you guys weren't busy or anything were you? You didn't have to rush here for me."

Bucky gave a resigned grin, dropping his head with a dragged out chuckle, "it uh… you're more important then what we were doing." Clint recognized that look on Bucky's face easily, having made it more than once in his personal life, "sure. There's no Jarvis in every room here; place was too big for that so he's only in a few rooms."

"How do you know?"

Clint smirked, "I have my ways… you two staying for a while?" Bucky gave a slight nod, "she's your replacement?"

"She's not officially an Avenger or anything but she's pretty quick to answer if we need an extra hand. She was one hell of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent too." Clint shrugged, "it was a running joke after the whole thing with Loki that if I fell she'd take my place."

Bucky felt his stomach sink as he watched Kagome with Doctor Cho, turning to his grandson as he crossed his arms, "do you know where Tony is?"


	51. Chapter 51

"Excuse me Tony? Do you have a minute?"

Tony glanced from the computer screen with a frown, "arm giving you trouble Barnes?"

Bucky balled and flexed his metal hand as he glanced down at it, he hadn't done enough with it to know if it was or not. "No, I think it's alright. I wanted to talk to you though... about Kagome?"

Tony cursed and shook his head; he couldn't act like he didn't anticipate a conversation about her not happening. "Is this where you ask for permission for her hand or something? Aren't you about 70 years too late for that?"

"I'm not… I can though if that would make you feel better." Bucky claimed a chair apprehensively, "you have no reason to like me and I understand that, because most of the time I don't even like me because of… my experiences. She and I had our whole futures planned out for after the war and it didn't… being with her is so easy for me; she really makes me want to be so much better."

"I want to give her the life we had planned before everything fell apart… and I don't want to see her fighting anymore and I was wondering—" Tony held a hand up to cut him off, rubbing the side of his face as he leveled an uneasy look at him, "you asking for work?"

Bucky blinked in response, he wasn't exactly sure what he was asking from the man or why he felt the need to tell him how he felt about Kagome. Maybe because it was Kagome's father and Winifred Barnes hadn't raised him to disrespect his elders.

"You know, since S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and I've taken over paying for everything I think there's some funding available that I can add an extra body to the payroll… you really want to be an Avenger?" Tony arched his brow as he leaned back in his chair, "think you can handle it?" he pointed to his head for emphasis.

"I want to see if I can save people again instead of… I've hurt so many and I need to feel less like a monster," Bucky whispered the last word as he stared down at his metal hand, swallowing hard he lifted his gaze to lock on Tony's, "but for Kagome too, I'll do it for her every time."

"You know Barnes… you make it so hard to hate you because you are everything I ever wanted Kagome to find in a guy, and you're the exact opposite of me which is always amazing."

Tony sighed heavily, picking a pen up from his workstation and twirling it slowly between his hands in thought. "She's not pregnant is she?"

"No sir." Bucky blinked rapidly at the question, he should already know that, he somehow managed to stop them any time they even had a thought of being alone together. Tony snorted at the title, "sir? This your first time talking to a girl's dad?"

"No, but it's the first time talking to a pa of the woman I'm in love with…"

Tony dragged his hand down his face with a grunt, he could have gone a few more years without hearing anyone proclaim their love for his kid; he wasn't ready for it... he wanted more time to get to know her, to make up for all of the years he had been absent... with another heaving sigh, Tony lifted his eyebrows as he pursed his lips, "she does seem a lot happier with you… I stand by what I said though; I won't hesitate to kill you if you hurt her. I don't care how we're related or if you're in your right mind or not."

"I understand."

"Good," Tony tossed his pen to the side; "what was your weapon of choice? I think it was… rifle... that's what Kagome said anyway back in Washington."

"Rifle and pistol, always have my knife on me as well."

"I can work with that," Tony scratched the side of his head as he regarded the former assassin, "who all knows about this conversation?"

"Just you," Bucky admitted softly, "Kagome would have some strong feelings against it, after the last time."

"Yeah, I'm sure she would," Tony mumbled. "Alright, I've got a lot of work before the party tomorrow night, you coming?"

"Party?"

"A victory party for our good work in Sokovia; you should come." Tony made his way back to the computer he abandoned before snapping his fingers, "oh before I forget, here is a phone for you; it's wireless charging."

Bucky caught the device easily, turning it over in his hands. "Wireless?"

"Yeah, don't ask Rogers how it works I'm pretty sure he only knows the basics, anyone else though they'll help you out." Tony closed the drawer that held the phone with a grin, "anything else?"

Bucky shook his head and pocketed the phone before turning; he'd talk to Steve first, telling Kagome what he did was bound to bring about some hard feelings.

* * *

"So you're one of us now? Just like old times then, huh pal?" Steve smiled as he slapped Bucky on the back, sipping his beer with a grin. Bucky snorted and nodded, "gotta make sure that little idiot from Brooklyn isn't trying to get himself killed, he's got no self-preservation."

"That is a very true representation of myself, thanks Buck." Steve glanced around at the other partygoers, before turning forward. "You tell her yet?"

"It's not the right time," Bucky shifted with a sigh, "I do need to tell her… I'm a little nervous after the last time."

"Yeah, she's got a sharp tongue when she wants to…"

Bucky licked the beer off his lips as he lowered the bottle, "it was bad then?"

"Uh… nothing I'm in a rush to relive but I would appreciate it if you don't fall off another train."

Bucky smirked at the prodding, "I'll do that when you learn how to fly a plane."

"Sure… hey Sam, good to see you." Steve held his hand out enthusiastically, "you remember Bucky?"

Sam smiled at Steve's welcome, glancing at Bucky wearily. "What's up man? Knock anyone out of the sky lately?"

"Sam—"

"No, no not recently but I'm always open for a re-do; interesting choice of food by the way," Bucky gestured to Sam's plate of hors d'oeuvers, "I had you pegged as more of a breadcrumb man."

"Is that a bird joke?"

"Well, that's what pigeons eat isn't it? It's been a while since I've them in the park so they might have changed their diet in the last 70 years." Bucky shrugged. Steve's eyes flicked between his friends, was this what he had to look forward to on missions now?

"I'm not a pigeon," Sam stated clearly. Bucky shrugged again, sipping from his beer with a hint of a smile on his face, "my mistake."

"Bucky, Kagome looks great tonight by the way." Steve pointed at the priestess across the room, sipping her drink as she giggled with Natasha, "you should probably talk to her before someone else tells her?"

Bucky nodded, from what he understood word traveled fast through the group and he really was pushing his luck if he didn't tell her tonight. "I'll see you guys later," he moved easily through the crowd, beckoning the singer of the band Stark acquired for the night to his level before whispering to him with a word of thanks, making his way over to the two women at the bar.

"—ou'd eat him alive for sure." Kagome twirled her drink before taking a sip, "at least humor me?"

"I'll think about it," Natasha nodded. Bucky placed his empty bottle on the bar, touching their arms to ease into the conversation with a small smile, "I don't mean to interrupt, may I steal Kagome for a dance?"

"No need to ask permission James, I'll see you later Kagome." Natasha winked at the priestess teasingly and sauntered away as she sipped her drink.

Kagome settled her glass on the bar top and slid her hand into Bucky's, her smile widening as he pulled her against him. Bucky tightened his hold on her lower back as he guided her across the floor, "you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, and you look as handsome as ever."

"I have to tell you something and I want you to hear it from me, I talked to Tony and he's agreed to bring me into the group… the Avengers."

Kagome stumbled briefly, eyes widening as he caught her, "are you crazy? You said you wanted no par—"

"I know, but that was before Rumlow tossed you into a burning building and they started recruiting your family. I've been given a second chance and I can't sit around when they're still out there planning."

Bucky twirled her expertly under his arm, pulling her flush against him as he gazed down at her. "Do yo—."

"When Rumlow's gone… no more." Cerulean eyes peered up at him biting her lip with a sharp nod, "and no more trains."

"I will avoid the train missions."

Kagome's tongue darted out as she mulled over her next question, "and Rumlow?"

"When I take him out, I'll stop and you and I can have the life we planned before the war." Bucky promised softly. Kagome cleared her throat with a forced smile, her grip on his hand tightening nervously, "I don't want to lose you again…"

"I have no intention of that happening a second time, his days are numbered sweetheart." Bucky tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as he led her from the dance floor, "French 75 still your first choice?"

Kagome nodded as he signaled the bartender, the weight of his hand at the small of her back doing little to reassure her. Bucky sipped his old fashioned slowly, the apprehension rolling off the woman in waves before leaning closer, "it's all going to be fine."

"Yeah but… we've had this conversation before and you didn't come home." Kagome blinked down at the glass handed to her, "sorry if I can't help feeling a little like this is déjà vu."

"This is different."

Kagome exhaled sharply, eyeing him from her peripheral with a frown, "what's so different this time, I'm not pregnant? That's the only difference I can see here."

"Let's take this somewhere quieter… no one else needs to overhear us." Bucky tossed back the rest of his drink, holding his elbow out as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Kagome moved silently beside him, her face conveying the flurry of emotions she was trying hard to keep from breaking through. She inhaled the cool night air as they stepped outside, retracting her hand from his arm and crossing her arms over her chest, "so… that's it then? You're going to hunt him down and… and then what? Hunt another one?"

"You're making it sound like I want to," Bucky snapped. "Well don't you? You can't keep making these decisions and saying it's because of me, it doesn't work like that!" Kagome hissed back.

"Fine you're right, this time it's for me; because I shouldn't have survived that fall." Bucky shoved his hair back from his face, tossing them to his side with a shrug, "I am beyond mad for what they've done to me and I think I have the right. They took everything from me; you think I wanted to leave you, or miss our daughter growing up? I think I'm entitled to a little revenge at this point, don't you?"

"You do have the right…"

"Then what's the problem here? How is this any different from what you did with the S.S.R.?"

Kagome grimaced at his sharp tone, shifting in her heels as she shook her head, "there is no difference…" Bucky shook his head at her softening tone, stepping closer, "don't you shut down on me now, you tell me what the difference is; you think I'm going to go so far over the edge I won't be able to tell where I end and the Soldier starts?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what is going through your head, help me out here!"

Kagome dropped her chin to her chest with a sigh, biting her lip before dragging her head back up, "because they're so good at taking everyone I love from me, I'm scared if they get their hands on you again I won't be able to break through their hold again... or worse, they'll really kill you."

Bucky nodded in understanding, the light from the building illuminating the side of her face and bringing attention to the tears shimmering in her eyes. "Look at me… all I want is Rumlow, that's all… that bastard's done enough to both of us that he's got it coming to him. This isn't like Zola, he's desperate and he's going to slip up and when he does, I'm going to take him out. They wanted me to be a monster… that's what they're going to get."

"You're not a monster though." Kagome dashed at her eyes as a few stray tears fell, "you're not…"

"I'm not your monster at least…" Bucky reached forward, his thumb brushing away the tears that fell, "but they haven't met a pissed off James Buchanan Barnes… the man that took out a bully with a crowbar, the Soldier's got nothing on him."

Kagome snorted through her tears, covering her face as her soft cries turned to strained laughter, "he was pretty badass…"

Bucky chuckled in response, carefully gathering the priestess in his arms as he placed his chin to the crown of her head, "I promise you, when he's gone that's it; Rumlow's the one I want."

"Okay," Kagome craned her head up to peer at Bucky, "no more promises of the future though… lets just live in the present because losing you… I hadn't felt that pain since I lost my friends and I think yours was worse."

"I can agree to that." Bucky pressed a kiss to her forehead, his eyes sweeping the area before looking back down. "Want to go back to the party?"

"Not really, I kind of want to get out of this dress and these heels; they're killing my feet." Kagome shifted for emphasis, squealing as Bucky lifted her easily and began walking back into the building, turning for the hall that had their rooms. "I've got you, relax."

Kagome's grip on his shoulders lessened, relaxing into his hold as her brow furrowed, "why don't you want me to fight them, back at the tower you—"

"Because it's my job as your… you shouldn't have to." Bucky swallowed hard as he changed his statement, jaw clenching as he gently placed her to her feet. He had been declared dead, he saw that in the museum, what did that mean for their marriage? "I just… I want you safe, that's all I've ever wanted."

Kagome's tongue darted out to wet her lips, leaning against the wall and tugging her heels off before straightening. She could see the same question she had asked herself multiple times flitting across his face. He shook his head to clear the thoughts with a frown, "stay with me tonight?"

"I'll stay with you every night, Bucky; if that's what you want." Kagome sighed softly following him into his room and dropping her heels by the door; Bucky shutting the barrier behind them and throwing the lock. He toed his shoes off next to hers, fingers unbuttoning his shirt before dropping when Kagome's fingers slid under his to slide the buttons through, her hands coasting up the planes of his abs to his chest as his shirt fell down his arms to the floor.

"I just want to hold you tonight sweetheart, is that an issue?" He murmured softly. Kagome shook her head, reaching behind to unzip her dress and step from the pool of fabric, taking the offered shirt Bucky held out to her. "You always looked better in my shirts then I did." He smirked.

Kagome smiled, sliding between the blankets as she settled them around her hips, arching as her fingers unclasped her strapless bra and tossed it to the floor. "I don't know, I was particularly fond of that blue coat, and the way you roll your sleeves up your forearms… I can't pull those off."

Bucky leaned over to flick the lamp off and shifted against the pillows at his back, his arm curling around Kagome's shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. He buried his nose in her ebony locks, inhaling deeply as he kissed the crown of her head, "я продолжаю любить вас."

He felt her lashes flutter against his chest, he could almost see her mind working to determine what he had said before she gently lifted her head to peer at him in the darkness. "What does that mean?" his lips quirked at her question, brushing his thumb over her shoulder with a slight shake of his head, "I'll tell you later, sleep now."

Kagome settled her head back to his chest, the feeling of Bucky's fingers running through her hair lulling her easily into sleep.


	52. Chapter 52

The clanging of metal in the hall drew Bucky from his semi-conscious state, pushing himself up to sit slowly as he glanced down at Kagome to determine her mental state. Her chest rose and fell with steady breaths, she hadn't heard it then. He slid from beneath the blankets without disturbing her, opening the bedside drawer and pulling his pistol out before staring at it, what if it was just Stark in his suit?

He switched the safety off on the gun, easing for the door and throwing the lock; he'd take the consequences if it was, but the heavy steps didn't sound like the man in question. Bucky's hand reached for the knob, his breath hitching as it turned from the hall and flung open, a destroyed suit peering at him with red eyes before he open fired on the armor.

"That was an almost admirable attempt, I would have expected more."

Bucky's eyes widened at statement, tossing his gun to the side and reaching for his knife. The suit shot forward, sending them sprawling on the bedroom floor. Bucky grunted, flailing under the armor as his knife found the mark and he delivered a punch, shooting to his feet when the being flew off with a wave of Kagome's miko.

"What the hell's that?" Kagome had a foot planted on the floor, her left leg bent on the bed as she eyed the armor attempting to crawl forward. "Dead," Bucky sunk his left hand into the armors chest and squeezed the sentient's core reactor, watching it collapse to the ground before standing. "Are you okay?" hard eyes gave Kagome a once over, watching her wring her hands together as she stared at the fallen armor.

The priestess nodded, eyes darting up to his face before looking at Bucky's chest, "aside from that, are you?" she pointed to the gash along the top of his abs, biting her lip. "I can heal it if you want me to."

Bucky glanced down at the mark before his eyes trailed to the whitened grip on his knife; his brows knitted together as he attempted to ease his hold on the handle. "I've had worse, this is nothing."

Kagome's fingers twitched to reach out and heal the mark, tucking her hands under her arms before her eyes darted back to the suit, "what made it attack?"

"I know one person that can tell us," Bucky sheathed his knife in the hidden pouch at his waist, starting forward and snatching a t-shirt from the closet, "get changed, we need to talk to your dad."

* * *

"Tony, want to explain why one of your suits is running around attacking in the middle of the night?"

Bucky tossed the helmet over the railing at Kagome's question for emphasis, leaning against the rail as they waited for an answer.

"There's number four," Tony mumbled.

Bruce looked up apologetically, a tight smile on his face as he addressed her carefully. "We may hav—"

"Stark and Banner tried their hands at making Ultron, now it's killed Jarvis and it's in the internet," Steve stated easily.

"Yeah… for the record the program was supposed to be for peacekeeping purposes; I want that clear." Bruce chimed in quickly. "How's that working out for you?" Bucky snipped.

Tony frowned at the question, pointing at the assassin as he regarded him carefully, "I would be happy if I were you, it might still see you as a threat since you're—"

"Enough, we start fighting among ourselves that's going to fracture us," Rhodes grabbed Tony's shoulder to silence him, "we need to be united if we're going to take him down."

"Colonel Rhodes is right, we don't have time for this." Steve nodded, pinning a second glare to the genius. Bucky swallowed hard with a nod, would a peacekeeping program really see him as that much of a threat when that hadn't been him? "Believe me, if I was a threat I would have already taken everyone in this room out. That's not me, not anymore," his eyes flicked between Steve, Tony and Kagome before facing forward as he clenched his jaw.

Tony shrugged Rhodes' hand off his shoulder, "I was going to say reformed but your statement is reassuring."

"It's like never leaving S.H.I.E.L.D., makes me miss it." Kagome mumbled darkly, bracing her elbow on the railing and dragging her fingers through her hair. Clint grunted in agreement, his eyes raking over the group gathered before landing on the pair beside him, "Nat said he got in the files… everything's been compromised what if—"

"It was kept off record Clint, it's okay."

"Alright…" he sounded unsure of her certainty, dropping his head with a heavy sigh to stare at the ground.

"You two be careful… please…" She winced at how much it sounded like she was begging for their safety, glancing down at the table full of various parts of Legionnaire suits below their spot on the platform, her grip on the rail tightening before stealing a glance at everyone, "Maria, need any help here?"

A look of surprise fell across the brunettes face at the question; she hadn't expected Kagome to jump in as quickly as she was after how she left Washington. "Sure, thanks Higurashi; I could use an extra set of hands here while they're off finding Ultron."

"Perfect, good luck everyone." Kagome flashed a tight smile around the room, moving around Bucky to follow Maria away from the lab.

"Just like the old days, you've even dressed the part." Maria gestured down to the slacks and heels the woman beside her wore, "it's good to see you back."

"I've been here for the last two days and I was at the Tower before this, what do you mean 'back'?" Kagome wrinkled her nose. Maria glanced at Kagome, flipping the jacket she had draped over her shoulders to fold over her arms, "well up until last October nothing stood in your way with work; you weren't the same after—"

"Everything with Hydra and Bucky… yeah, you're not the first to comment on it." Kagome admitted softly, remembering Sesshoumaru's harsh words. "I know they're still out there but Bucky's not…"

"Steve already briefed me after you saw Clint and I believe you both; besides like he said, if he was a threat he would have already done something."

Kagome smiled in response as she ducked her head, "happy to hear that. So what's our first objective?"

Maria smiled at her enthusiasm, holding out a tablet and an earpiece before claiming a seat in one of the many offices of the building, "first I'm going to brief you on what was said before your entrance. But first, why weren't you at the party?"

"I was never one for Stark's parties… not enough clothing for me, so Bucky and I escaped before that could happen." Kagome mumbled. Maria snorted, casting an amused glance at the woman as she claimed a seat, "well you missed out, this time it was an attack."

"Didn't miss out on too much then."

Maria nodded, leaning against the edge of her desk as she crossed her arms and watched the priestess carefully. "Not tonight at least but you've missed out since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. if you want to help there's some things you'll need to know."

"Tell me everything, I'm here… I want to help where I can." Kagome stopped scrolling through the files, to glance up at the former second in command, "tell me what to do Commander."


	53. Chapter 53

_**"Please Sargent, ze more you fight ze worse ze pain will become."**_

 _ **Bucky fisted his right hand, he refused to move that atrocity where his left arm used to be, glaring at Zola as his jaw clenched. How long had they been doing this? How many days had he been strapped to the machine as they attempted to… what were they even doing to him?**_

 _ **Bucky spat every curse word he knew at the short German in his native tongue, he knew it would come with consequences but if this was the only way he could fight him and keep his sanity he'd do what he had to. Zola's frown deepened, clasping his hands behind his back as he moved slowly in front of the soldier, "it wasn't you we wanted… Hydra only wants one and with ze Captain out of ze way it should have been easier to get her but… Mrs Barnes is a slippery one."**_

 _ **"You stay the hell away from her yo—"**_

 _ **Bucky's winced with a soft groan as the butt of a rifle connected with his stomach, drawing a shallow breath before lifting his head, "what'd you do to Steve?"**_

 _ **"Ze Captain crashed**_ **The Valkyrie** _ **into ze Arctic; good riddance."**_

 _ **Bucky's head dropped to his chest, eyes closing as he felt the throbbing in his stomach, 'they really are worse without me…' the thought brought a hint of a smile to his face, his two reckless fools.**_

 _ **"Now Sargent, any idea where your wife would have went? It should be her in that chair instead of you," Zola tilted his head easily as he questioned the man. "Tell us where you think she might be and you're release will be promised."**_

 _ **Bucky lifted angry eyes to the man, sneering as he pressed his head back into the headrest as his body tensed in preparation, "you can go fuck yourself."**_

" _ **Very well, we go again. We wanted her, but you'll do for now."**_

Bucky glanced down at his hands as he felt the metal of the machine closing around his head, his scream rattling through the depths of his mind the way it had the entire flight from South Africa to Clint's homestead. He thought he had suppressed that memory deep in the trenches of the other dark memories that circled his head but that one where Zola was forcing him through another round of questions while he sat in that chair…

"Buck?" Steve gazed down at him apprehensively, "you alright?"

Bucky glanced up through his hair, "I didn't even notice her behind me, too focused on the talking robot and the fast one."

Steve nodded, sitting across from him at the wood line as he braced his back against a tree. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Nothing you don't already know I'm sure or can imagine," sharp eyes shot over to the house at the squeals of Clint's kids as they played by the house. "I froze, I had the fast one lined up in my sights and I was ready to pull the trigger, then he turned and I saw his face… he's just a kid, they both are."

"I know." Steve dragged his knees up and settled his arms over them, "it makes it harder when the enemy starts recruiting kids."

Bucky buried his face in his hands that had been the only thing that saved the boy, "last year his age wouldn't have mattered to me; I would have killed him without a second thought if that's what I was told to do."

"I would say that separates you from the Soldier wouldn't you?" Steve met Bucky's eyes as he lowered his voice, "anyone that has doubts about you can put them to the side now, you don't kill needlessly."

"Is it a needless death if that's who we're fighting?" Bucky questioned. He heaved a sigh as he tilted his head back, "maybe I shouldn't have joined…"

"I froze in Japan too, fighting Rumlow," Bucky spat the name vehemently, his face contorting angrily as he brought up the recent fight in Japan. "The higher ups would bring him in to deal with me if I started getting to far from their perfect machine and when I started fighting him I was waiting for his backlash. I was back in one of their holding rooms and I was… that's when Kagome dove at him…"

Steve watched as Bucky buried his face in his hands again, silently listening to his friend talk as he trailed off to re-live his memories. He knew a little of what happened in Japan, Tony and Clint had filled him in on bits and pieces, but he didn't know about Rumlow being there.

More squealing from the Barton kids had both men looking, Bucky's eyes darting around nervously. Steve allowed a small smile to drift across his face before stealing a glance at his friend, he had to get his mind off the dark parts and bring him back to something happier. "You and Kagome going to try again?"

"For this?" Bucky jerked his chin where the kids were playing, eyes softening as he glanced around the homestead, in a perfect world he'd lay his rifle down in a heartbeat to live in the quiet with his wife and any kids they would have. "The universe seems against that for us I think…"

"Maybe after Ultron? You've got six more Commandos to get through." Steve plucked at a blade of grass, gently tugging it apart as he cast an amused glance at Bucky, "I was promised a namesake."

"If we ever get there again I'm skipping yours, trouble follows you like a bad sickness." Bucky chuckled, staring down at his interlaced fingers draped over his knees.

Steve laughed lightly and tilted his head back against the tree trunk, glancing up at the sky as the sun began its descent before turning back to look at the house. His brow furrowed at Stark as he left the barn, the features of the man beside him easily recognizable before turning back to Bucky. Would meeting Fury send him back into the dark parts of his head? "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" Bucky heaved a sigh in response; if Steve believed him he could do it, as much as he didn't want to. "I can finish this, I can do it."

Steve pressed to his feet, dusting his hands off as the nearing of footsteps drew their attention, "Nick." He held his hand out; nodding as the man shook it before noting his eye wasn't on him but staring at Bucky.

"Rogers," Fury moved closer to the brunette as he addressed the Captain, Bucky standing ramrod straight as he was given a critical once over. "Sargent Barnes, nice to meet you under better circumstances… no hard feelings."

Bucky's eyes flicked to the hand outstretched to him before back to the man's face, he had to admit it was an impressive poker face. He tentatively reached his hand forward, fingers wrapping gently around Fury's, "I tried to kill you."

"You did, but you also helped flush out Hydra when you followed their orders. If S.H.I.E.L.D. were still around I'd offer you a job, you were never meant to be a Hydra goon."

Steve smirked as he ducked his head, Fury would attempt to collect all of the Commandos if they were all alive if he could. "Surprised to see you here, what's the occasion?"

"Well, when you boys are ready we're all having a meeting inside to discuss our next move." Fury shoved his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels, "you didn't think I would sit out this much fun did you?"

* * *

Kagome interlaced her fingers behind her back and stretched, watching the coffee drip slowly into the pot as she huffed, arms dropping back to her sides. She'd been fielding phone calls since the news broke of the Hulk rampaging through Johannesburg; ready to toss her phone through the TV at the images broadcast. She couldn't imagine how badly Bruce had to be feeling with the number of casualties and injured that had climbed at the bottom of the screen.

The weight of her phone in her back pocket had her tugging it free, opening her call log as she stared down at the screen. She flicked the list back and forth, her lips thinning as she debated if she should call someone and find out what happened after her text hadn't been answered. Hulk didn't go off like that without a reason…

She jumped as her phone rang in her hand, Pepper's name flashing up at her before accepting the call and holding it to her ear, "hi Pepper."

" _What's going on? Tony's not answering and neither is Rhodes; you're the only one I've been able to get ahold of."_

"I wish I had something to tell you," Kagome sighed as she poured her coffee, "I've been at the Compound with Maria researching everything on Ultron and the twins and Hydra—"

" _Ultron? Twins?"_

Kagome's eyes widened at the simple questions as she stirred sugar in her mug, how much had Tony been keeping from her? "Yeah, um… Bruce said Ultron was supposed to be a peacekeeping program but it turned out to not be so… peaceful…"

" _That man isn't happy without a problem. Have you heard from any of them?"_

"I sent a text to Bucky when the story broke… but it occurred to me after that he probably doesn't know how to access those and that was yesterday I think or the night before? I was actually about to call Tony and find out what's going on…" Kagome trailed off as Maria strode into the room, her brows furrowing at the woman as she motioned for her to wrap up the phone call. "Listen, don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this, I'll call you back."

Kagome pressed the red button and stuck the device back in her pocket, sipping her coffee as she arched a brow. "Sorry, I needed the coffee break."

"It's alright, we need to go."

The priestess groaned softly as she blinked her aching eyes, she never had these crazy hours with S.H.I.E.L.D. and she suddenly longed for another alien invasion rather than dealing with humans that turned themselves into test subjects to work for Hydra. "I'm coming, any news?"

"They were leaving their safe house about three hours ago." Maria moved beside her, flashing the text message as proof to her as they moved down the hall. "There's a tentative plan in place."

"How tentative?"

Maria pulled her keys from her slacks as they moved for a black SUV, "enough." She tugged open the back door, reaching inside and pulling something out as she held it to the priestess, "the question I have for you now, is if you're ready to get back out in the field?"

Kagome opened the passenger door, placing her mug in the cup holder and taking the offered item; holding the material between both hands, the jacket unfolding as she looked at it with confusion. "Is this my old S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket?"

"It is, I've been holding on to it for you." Maria confirmed.

Kagome swallowed hard as she lowered it to look at her former boss, "what's going on?"

"Well, it didn't seem right to leave you out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s revival; if you come with me we're going to need you at 100%, can you do that?"

Kagome's tongue darted out as she lifted the jacket again, she hated how things ended with the organization, had even taken it personally when news of Hydra's infiltration had been brought to attention. But she'd be lying if she didn't say she missed working for the organization…

She swung the jacket around her shoulders; both arms sliding down the length of the sleeves before shrugging it on. Tugging her hair free from her collar, she adjusted the garment, shaking a few dark tresses from her eyes as she shoved her hands in her pockets, "I'm all yours."

"Get in, we have to go." Maria smiled, tapping Kagome's shoulder as she moved around her for the driver's side, "you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't be sitting next to you… we'll need to talk to Starbucks again of course, I was gipped out of that S.H.I.E.L.D. discount for too long." Kagome snapped her seatbelt with a grin, pulling her hair into a ponytail and sitting back, "lets go stop Ultron."


	54. Chapter 54

"Welcome to the Apple Store, what can I help you wit—Agent Higurashi… what uh… what brings you—do you need something?"

"Please Cameron, it's Kagome now." Kagome leaned against the counter in front of Cameron Klein with an amused smile as he stuttered over his greeting. "I'm here for you actually."

Cameron's face flushed, his ears burning red with the blush that made it's way over his face. "Me?"

"That's right," Kagome glanced around the store with a frown, "could really use someone with your background."

Cameron tilted his head in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Kagome's eyes swept the store a second time, stealing a glance down at her watch before looking up at him through her lashes, "S.H.I.E.L.D. needs you Cameron, now more than ever."

"But… but S.H.I.E.L.D.—"

"Cameron, we're getting swamped here and if you're not selling this young woman anything I need you to move on."

Kagome's eyes snapped to the man, latching onto the flustered man with an apologetic smile to the man's manager, "I'm so sorry…" her eyes flicked down to the nametag with a smile, "Marcus… Cameron and I have appointment with our wedding planner and I completely forgot about it… Is there any way I can steal him for the rest of the day?"

"Wedding planner?" Marcus tossed a doubtful glance between the two, Cameron had never said one word about the woman clinging to him.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, begging Cameron to play along as she held her left hand out, her engagement ring from Bucky on display as she wiggled her finger gently. "Cameron, how could you forget?"

"Right… I'm—I'm so sorry I completely forgot… I'll work double on Saturday." Cameron fell over himself as he wound his way to the door, his interest piquing at the mention of S.H.I.E.L.D. "What's going on?"

"We need a technician specialist and I threw you're name out because you were the only one that stood out back then. You're better than an Apple Store." Kagome crossed her arms, "if you don't want to thou—"

"No, I do! Yes, I accept; working here has been such a nightmare!"

Kagome grinned and gestured for him to follow her down the street, "that's great to hear, it really is… I have to stop by the tower and—"

"Avengers Tower?" the idea of seeing how the heroes lived made him more excited than re-starting his old company. Kagome nodded in confirmation, twirling her ring around her finger as they rushed down the street, feeling guilty for using her ring to get Cameron out of work.

"Here," Kagome gently prodded Cameron across the road for the tower, both tossing waves at the beeping taxis as they sprinted across to the opposite sidewalk.

"I've always wanted to come inside… not that I ever had a reason to do that…" Cameron looked around in awe at the lobby as Kagome dragged him behind her to the elevator.

The priestess pressed the button for the lab, glancing down at her watch again with a sigh. "We have half an hour to meet Hill at the docks, do you need to stop anywhere?"

Cameron shook his head, following her out of the lift as his eyes widened at the lab equipment.

Kagome broke from the younger man and moved to where Stark held the weapon prototypes. She tucked a pistol in the waistband of her jeans, grabbing extra ammo before stealing a glance at the lone bow settled on the wall. Biting her lip, Kagome slung it over her shoulder and grabbed the quiver of arrows beside it, "alright… I think that's—Cameron!"

Cameron jumped at being caught about to grab one of the Iron Man gauntlets, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed a second pistol, tossing it his way and jerking her head as she moved to the elevator, "we have to go now."

* * *

"You're the Winter Soldier…"

Bucky froze at the name, his eyes sliding to Pietro as the younger boy eyed him, "Bucky."

Pietro gave a slow nod of acknowledgement, turning back to the locker he held open before looking back to the brunette. His grey eyes locked on the metal fingers that skillfully applied his Kevlar vest, turning away as Bucky tossed a sharp look at him.

"What?" Bucky questioned as he reached back in the locker for his gun, checking the safety and placing it in the holster at his hip.

"You're nothing they said you are," Pietro shrugged.

Bucky arched a brow as he shut his locker, "is that so?" he didn't want to know what awful things they thought of him, he had gotten his fill from everyone he had already encountered. "What'd they tell you about me?" The question came out before he could stop it, curiosity getting the best of him.

"They didn't tell us personally, conversations we'd hear about you made you sound heartless and cold."

"I didn't have a choice back then, kid, mind control's pure hell." Bucky cleared his throat, pulling his hair up on top of his head. The rubber grip on his left hand tugged the strands almost painfully as he ignored the feeling.

"You didn't pull the trigger."

Bucky sighed and ducked his head, "I don't kill kids." Dragging his head up, he cast a final look at the teen and grabbed his rifle leaning against the bench before moving for the exit.

"There's no way we all get out of this, if there's even one tin soldier left we've lost." Tony crossed his arms tight as a haunted look crossed his face, "it's going to be blood on the floor."

Steve grinned in response, shifting the shield on his back, "I got no plans tomorrow night."

Bucky paused as he walked towards them, fishing his phone out of his pocket that he hadn't touched since Tony gave it to him. The screen lit up at the briefest touch of his thumb, glancing up before moving back to a quiet corner and touching the green button with the red one.

Kagome's name in bold drew his attention, clicking it and opening the message with her question to ask what had happened in Africa and if he was okay. His tongue darted out as his brows furrowed in concentration; that was a few days ago, a keypad slid up the bottom half of his screen; this was how he was supposed to say good-bye to her? What happened to saying good-byes in person?

 **What I said the other night after the party, it means** Bucky's breathing hitched as he hovered over the letters to finish the message, his chest constricting nervously. What had him so worried? That if he told her it would end up like last time? **I still love you**

He stared down at the words, he could erase it and pretend like he never said that to her… but if he died she deserved to know how he still felt, he had told her Hydra couldn't take that from him and it had been the truth, he was still as head over heels for her as he had ever been.

Closing his eyes he hurriedly hit send, his hand half way in his pocket when it dinged a response. He pulled it out nervously, reading over her simple response before a second message came in, a smiling picture of her staring up at him. **Good luck, Sargent Barnes**

He smiled as he re-read the sentence, that had always been her send off to him. As much as the rank bothered him, it never brought the memories when she said it.

Steve clapping his hands together drew his attention from his phone, "alright, lets get moving, Ultron's waiting for us…"

* * *

Kagome smiled down at her phone as she shoved it back in her pocket, arms crossing as she stared down at the water as the helicarrier began to ascend. She would have rather been there in person to see him off but… the picture she sent would have to do until they made it to Sokovia.

"Just like the good old days," Fury ambled to the window beside hers as he gazed down at the ocean.

The priestess nodded in agreement, the old days before alien invasions and Hydra coming back up… Fury turned to face her, hands shoved in his pockets as he appeared nonchalant, "thank you for your support; you were always one of the agents I knew I could count on."

"I'm always going to have a soft spot for S.H.I.E.L.D. so I'm happy to be helping."

"We'll have to discuss making this permanent again, what do you think?"

Kagome blinked hard, turning her eyes back to the window as she bit the inside of her cheek. "Hydra on the inside again?"

"Not this time… I'm going to do it the way it used to be run under Director Carter." Fury acknowledged, he smiled at the way she relaxed in relief with the news.

"Then I'll have to consider it, sir."

"Take your time," Fury turned to stare out of the window, "we've got a long flight ahead of us."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes swept across the inside of the diner, locking easily on the man in question. He struggled to keep his face unreadable, the smells of the building making his nose burn in disgust. Souta scrolled absently through his phone, seemingly unaware of the scrutinizing glare he was receiving as he ate one fry at a time.

"Good evening Souta," the demon lord slid onto the bench opposite the man, folding his hands in front of him. His eyes closed as a small growl left him, why was this table sticky?

Souta shot an annoyed glance up, "Sesshoumaru." He returned his eyes back to the small screen in his hands, "the place is empty, you can go somewhere else."

"And pass up the opportunity to converse with you? Why would I do that?"

"Okay, how about this then? Please get lost," Souta quipped as he set his phone down to grab his burger, "I have nothing to say to you or Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's brow lifted, head tilting curiously. "Why would you bring your sister up? Have you heard from her?"

"Just that she won't leave mom alone."

"She's worried."

"Why? She's the reason Hydra comes around, she should just give herself up and be done with it," Souta shook his cup as his mouth closed around the straw. "Make my life a hell of a lot easier, do you know how much paperwork I had after that fire?"

Sesshoumaru shifted, as far as he was confirmed that was as good a confession to his ears then he ever heard. "I would have thought you would have had problems after pulling your gun on her."

"Yeah that too…"

"Why would you bring up Hydra?" Sesshoumaru murmured carefully.

Souta blinked at the demon as he picked his burger up, "you're kidding right? I'm not sheltered, you think I don't know that's what they want is her?"

"How do you know this?"

Souta chewed his food slowly at the question, his tongue darting out to clear the ketchup from the corner of his mouth. Clearing his throat he set the sandwich down, wiping his hands in his napkin as he sipped his drink, he rather enjoyed the increasing irritation rolling off of the being across from him. "You think I'm Hydra? That where this conversation going?"

Sesshoumaru straightened in his seat, unfolding his hands together as he watched the younger Higurashi eat. His fingers twitched at the uncaring nature of the boy, regardless of his feelings for his sister he had hoped Souta wouldn't take the idea as amused as he was.

"I wish I had thought of that but unfortunately I'm not," Souta chuckled as he reached for a fry, "I wouldn't even know how to go about getting in with them as far as I know they've gone underground again."

"You test my patience boy, how do you know these things if—"

"Because I watch the news and do my homework; Hydra went back into hiding after Washington." Souta rolled his eyes, "the stupid group can't kill the two most threatening group to them; three now if we're including _James_ … they just need to wait, Kagome'll get herself killed sooner or later."

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth, his hand shooting across the table to close around Souta's throat, "she is still the Shikon Priestess and deserves your respect."

"She's an entitled brat that thinks everyone's going to jump to her rescue—Kagome is less than the dirt on the bottom of my feet." Souta ground out evenly, " _if_ she ever shows her face back at the shrine I'll kill her myself."

Sesshoumaru's eyes began bleeding pink at the declaration, silver hair picking up as his demonic energy began pouring over his body. "You hear me now boy, should any harm befall the priestess there will be consequences… you make sure Hydra know that."

He struggled to release the throat his fingers wrapped around, wanting nothing more than to take out the potential threat as a faint smell of blood mixing in with the fear of the other diners had him dropping his hand and climbing to his feet; with a final deadly glare at the young man, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and stalked for the entrance.

"I'm not Hydra!" Souta called after, more offended that the demon lord still thought he was apart of the group than scared as he rubbed his throat.


	55. Chapter 55

"I don't know that I'm comfortable dropping you in the middle of a fight like this…"

Kagome smirked at the uncertainty in Rhodes' voice, readjusting the strap of her quiver and patting her pistol at her side, "I'll be fine."

"I'm more worried about me," a playful smile broke over her godfather's face to hide the worry in his eyes, "Tony's going to shoot me out of the sky when he sees it."

Kagome laughed lightly at his words, following him up to the flight deck as she rolled her shoulders back, "just don't drop me before you're supposed to."

"Make sure you tuck and roll."

The faceplate of War Machine fell over his face, firing his thrusters as he grabbed under her arms. Kagome's bravado fell as soon as Rhodey's armor clicked into place, what if Ultron got to her before she could help? She pulled an arrow free and notched it, nodding once to signal her readiness; she didn't trust her voice to remain calm and steady right now.

 _"Show 'em what we've got…"_

That was their signal, Kagome stifled a scream as War Machine shot off the flight deck, the guns on his shoulders shooting down the robots flying towards them as he steered them into Sokovia.

 _"Ready?"_

'No!' Kagome swallowed hard at the ground speeding below them, "drop me."

 _"Tuck and roll!"_

Kagome complied with the order, grunting as she rolled into herself and stopped upright. She released her arrow at a charging Ultron, laughing lightly at the adrenaline still coursing through her veins, "lets do it again, Rhodey!"

 _"You're insane."_

 _"About time you showed up, I thought you'd be sitting this one out!"_

Kagome laughed again, shaking her head at Tony's declaration before notching another arrow and letting it fly. "Who me, never."

Rushing forward, she motioned for the people around her to run, holding off the charging robots with a barrier. She pulsed her energy, watching it disrupt their charge as they fell, pulling three arrows free and letting them fly. Red engulfed the remaining robots she hadn't hit, tearing them apart and drawing the priestess' attention.

"Thanks," Kagome eyed the teen wearily. She had read about the experiments the Maximoff twins had undergone and as far as she knew they were working for Ultron.

Wanda gave a tight smile with an incline of her head, "that was a strong barrier."

"That thing you did where you tear them apart, that was really cool…" Kagome responded easily.

 _"If you two are finished, I need a barrier around an orphanage. Got at least ten kids inside and the robots keep coming. We're in front of… lifeboat 45."_

"Coming." Kagome turned from the teen, she had seen lifeboat 45 land, it was just around the corner. The wind left her as she was tackled, her miko flaring as it blasted the Ultron from her body; with a grunt, Kagome sat up and shot her arrow into it's head, watching the light disappear from its eyes with a huff.

Bucky lowered the rifle and stole a glance over, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Couldn't let you guys have all of the fun…" Kagome smirked as she walked up to him. She motioned for the kids to back up from the window, the butt of Bucky's rifle breaking it and clearing the glass from the frame. Climbing inside, Kagome smiled at the kids and glanced around before turning back to the brunette outside, "all clear?"

"Hand 'em over," Bucky confirmed with a nod as he swung his rifle over his shoulder, sweeping the first kid into his arms and setting his feet to the ground before reaching for the second. "Steve!" Steve jogged over at seeing the small group at Bucky's feet, coaxing the kids ahead of him to the boat.

"Who's next? Okay, come here." Kagome held her breath as she leaned out of the window and passed the child over, "that was the last…" she leaned back into the room, eyeing the rubble in front of the door, "I want to do a sweep though… I'll be right back."

Kagome was gone from the window before Bucky could stop her, swinging the youngest of three into his arms as he ushered the two kids to the lifeboat. Kagome inched up the stairs; she didn't expect to have the element of surprise if there was a sentry inside… that had been lost already.

A scream from a closed off room had her quickening her pace, kicking the door open as the Ultron turned from the little girl under him to the priestess. "You think this will stop your extinction? It's inevitable and just a matter of… tim—"

Kagome swallowed hard at the head with an arrow between it's eyes, gesturing for the girl to come to her as she stepped closer, "I've got you… lets—"

"Puppy!"

Cerulean eyes followed the girl's finger with the cry of distress, kicking the robot to the side and grabbing the stuffed puppy that lay beneath it, "here sweetie." The little girl buried her face in the soft plush of the animal as Kagome rushed back down the stairs, wincing as the wood of the last step gave way under the stress and swallowed her ankle.

Pulling herself free, Kagome made for the window and tossed her top half out to place the girl down before straightening and swinging her legs through. "Almost there."

Bucky turned from his guard position over the kids, eyes softening as Kagome set the girl in a seat and ruffled her blonde curls. "That everyone?"

 _"Costel? We were in the market, Costel!"_

Kagome turned to the mother in the lifeboat beside there's sharing a look with Bucky before exiting the vehicle as her eyes swept the area. "Barton?"

 _"I got him, get back in the boat!"_ He waved at her as he ran forward, Kagome backing slightly back inside the boat as she kept her eyes trained on him.

Clint jogged to where Costel hid, hoisting him in his arms before making his way back to his lifeboat. He heard the gunfire, turning to watch the plane shooting a line at where he stood before turning his back to the stream of bullets, he didn't have time to dodge away from the incoming bullets.

He didn't feel pain and being shot hurt like hell… hazel eyes looked up, Pietro standing in front of him as the youth looked around at the pink barrier surrounding them wildly.

 _"Thanks Kagome."_

"Couldn't let you get shot again… or let that kid for that matter," Kagome's eyes followed Pietro as he sped off through the city, "speaking of, who let them on the field?"

 _"That was their choice, they're 18."_

Kagome glanced down as she bit her lip, "so was your mom…"

Clint gave a grunt and grew quiet on the line, Kagome feeling Bucky's eyes on her at her pained confession as she pulled the earpiece from her ear, the door to the lifeboat closing as it shook and began flying back to the helicarrier.

* * *

"Steve, this thing is amazing!" Bucky looked around the control room of the helicarrier in awe, his chocolate eyes hungrily taking in the room. "It's a flying building."

Steve glanced around at the familiar area, he remembered the first time he had seen the area as well. The wonder and amazement of the helicarrier had taken him completely by surprise in what technology had done in the years he had been in the ice. "It is pretty incredible."

Bucky turned on the spot as he eyed the people bustling around, his eyes dancing with excitement despite the fatigue he felt.

"Boys," Natasha greeted as she wandered up to the pair, "Fury wants to see you James."

Bucky blinked in confusion, what did the man want with him now? "Me?"

"Yeah, he's recruiting; I've already turned him down so I think he's hoping at least one of you will take up the offer and probably thinks you'll be the one that says yes." Natasha shrugged, her trademark grin in place, "he wasn't anticipating my decline I think."

"Where is he?" Bucky asked. Natasha pointed through the double doors behind the platform, "third door on the left."

The former assassin nodded, climbing the small staircase and following the Black Widow's instructions. He found the door easily enough; Fury's voice inside halting him just outside of the doorframe as he listened to the conversation he held before realizing the second voice was Kagome's. maybe he should turn around and come back later but… he braced his head against the wall, eyes drifting away as he tuned in better.

 _"—could really use you again."_

 _"It really is a generous offer, sir… I'm just not sure S.H.I.E.L.D. is still the best fit for me."_

 _"May I ask why?"_

 _"I just… hunting arms dealers again just doesn't have the same appeal as it used to. What if Hydra comes back?"_

 _"They're always out there, it just depends on how badly you want to take them out."_

 _"What if you know the person…"_

 _"Is this about Rumlow?"_

Bucky blinked rapidly at the name, of course Fury wouldn't know about the speculation of Souta's involvement… that was who she was worried about being on the other end of her gun.

 _"Rumlow…? Uh… yeah, can I have a minute to think about this? Give you an answer back in New York?"_

 _"Of course."_

Bucky took a step back hearing the rustling of clothing, surprise crossing his face as Kagome exited the room and caught the blonde girl she had saved from the orphanage as she charged past him and clung to Kagome's legs. "I see you've made a friend…"

Kagome glanced at the mass of blonde curls at his comment, a gently hand placed atop the girl's head as she stared tenderly down at her, "this is Alina… she's—she's still pretty scared."

Alina blinked at Bucky around her puppy, giving him a slight wave before turning her face back into Kagome's leg. "Alina…" he swallowed hard at the image of Kagome with the girl, turning his face away before gesturing past her for the door, "Fury wanted to see me too…"

Kagome nodded, stealing a glance behind her with a sigh, "good luck. I have to go and find Clint and make sure the twins are really okay… I have some apologizing to do I think for my comment. Then I have to find Tony and find out what the hell is up with the purple and gold guy…"

"I call that his robot child," an eyebrow arched at the ring on Kagome's finger, heart thrumming hard in his chest before his eyes flicked to hers. "It still looks as pretty as ever on your hand."

Kagome blushed at the comment, flexing her fingers to see the trinket better before relaxing against Alina's head. "You're such a flirt."

"Only with you." Bucky smirked, delivering a quick kiss to her forehead as he kneelt down to the girl wrapped around Kagome's legs, "it's nice to meet you Alina."

Alina gave him a small smile in response, her eyes watching him carefully as he stood back to his feet.

"I'll find you later," he promised softly to the priestess before moving past her for the door.

Kagome peered down at Alina, giving a smile as she gently ran her fingers through her hair, "lets go find something fun to do."

Fury looked up from shuffling the papers on his makeshift desk, beckoning Bucky inside as he tossed a file to the side. "I think by now someone's already filled you in on why I asked for you to come in?"

"Natalia said you're recruiting."

"I am," Fury heaved a sigh, "our biggest threat is still Hydra; I know you're already on Stark's payroll but I was hoping you'd maybe consider joining up here instead. We could use someone that used to be on the inside. Former Director Carter built S.H.I.E.L.D. for the sole purpose of protection and I am trying to get it back to that place."

Director Carter… Peggy Carter… Bucky lowered his head with a grin, he always had the feeling Steve's girl would do great things. "You want me to hunt Hydra?" Bucky sat back in his chair, eyeing Fury critically.

Fury tilted his hands out, keeping his eye trained on the former assassin, "if that's where a mission takes you; you're free to turn me down."

Bucky clicked his tongue in thought, eyes drifting around the room as his jaw clenched. He had promised after Rumlow was gone he'd stop… what if Souta really was Hydra, could she pull the trigger at her own brother? What if he came across the youth instead, could he do it? "I have a few conditions…"

"Alright."

" _Don't_ call me the Winter Soldier and Kagome retires." Bucky ticked them off, holding his fingers aloft as his eyes hardened, "she deserves that much."

"That's her decision, I can't force her into a retirement."

"It didn't sound like she was completely on board with your offer either," Bucky commented. "What's going to happen to the kids that lost their parents?"

Fury blinked at the sudden question, "they'll be placed with foster families if no distant relatives can be found. Want to foster one?"

The brunette shook his head quickly, saving them and seeing them on the carrier was completely different from living with them…

"Kagome asked the same question, that was her first actually."

"What was her answer?"

"Her mouth said no… her eyes said yes." Fury tugged a file free from the stack and held it out, "I'll call Kagome in again and see how she's really feeling or maybe you can get an answer for me?"

Bucky looked down at the contract, "I'll talk to her…" he rocked to his feet, folding the paper and shoving it in his back pocket as he moved for the door before pausing, "I really am sorry I tried to kill you…"

"Just don't do it again."

Fury watched him give off a final nod and move away from the room, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed. The look of exhaustion in Bucky's face at the mention of Hydra had him question if he had made the right call with the man, if he could really handle the missions he would be sent on… tenting his hands, Fury pressed the edges of his index fingers to his chin, "Hill, can you grab Kagome for me again?"

 _"Sure thing, boss."_

He didn't need Barnes to tell him Kagome didn't seem into the offer and if she was going to decline it he wanted to hear it from her, there was no excitement on her face anymore like when she helped re-start S.H.I.E.L.D. a few days ago. It was a shame… she was a damned good one too… knocking on the door drew him out of his musings, dropping his hands to the table.

"You wanted to see me again, sir?"

"I did, sit down Kagome."


	56. Chapter 56

"Figured you'd be celebrating with everyone else for another win." Tony sidled up next to Kagome as she sat against the wall of the helicarrier.

"I could say the same for you." she glanced up from flipping the phone in her hands, "just wasn't really feeling it this time."

Tony tugged his pants up and settled beside her on the floor, "what's on your mind?"

Kagome shrugged and sighed as she tilted her head back, "Fury tried to retire me… and I told him he didn't have to because I declined his offer to re-join S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony hummed, stealing a glance at her out of the corner of his eyes and that was all that had her sitting in the silence. His brows furrowed slightly, that didn't sound like Kagome. "You want a job at Stark Industries?"

"No…"

"Talk to me kid, this is more than Fury talking to you… Barnes do something?"

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek as she shook her head, she had her suspicions that Bucky had laid the seed in Fury's head being called in so soon after his meeting; she'd deal with that herself. "I'm… I feel very… lost?"

Tony 'ah-ed' softly and lifted his head, "okay…"

"I enjoyed working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I was good at it for the most part but I think I've… Tony, I think I've really lost myself lately—Bucky and I found each other in Italy and suddenly I don't know what I'm doing anymore. It feels like… like our dynamics have changed." Kagome scrunched her face up as she stared between her feet, "he's trying to keep me safe and I want to keep him as far from fighting because he's done enough but—"

"You two are still readjusting and if I'm being honest I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D. was ever a good fit for you, your heart is way too kind to do half the stuff they need." Tony offered carefully, when had he gotten so good at giving advice to her? "I also know that you have never liked it when someone tries to take care of you."

Kagome's face flushed at the words, if she couldn't take care of herself there was no way she'd ask someone else to do it… all the years in the Feudal Era had taught her that. "That's not—"

"Yes it is," Tony sighed, raking a hand through his hair, "that dog lord has it so drilled into your head that as the Shikon Miko you should be held to some impossible standard he set for you. What did you tell me you used to want to be when you grew up?"

"What age are we talking about? There was the embarrassing phase where all I wanted was to be married to Goku…" Kagome smirked.

"That was my favorite age… you were so innocent. Before the well, what did you tell me on that last visit?"

Kagome snorted, setting her phone to the side as she dragged her legs up and looped her arms around her knees gently, "that I wanted to make a difference."

"That's right and every time you were a nurse you did that, personally I think that's your calling."

The priestess hummed softly, she had that thought too. "So I go back to nursing."

"Well, don't rush it; if Barnes wants to take care of you maybe you could humor him a little… I'm sure it's coming from a good place and you know, with everything he's been through maybe that could help both of you."

"Tony Stark… are you finally coming around to James Buchanan Barnes being a genuine good person?" a grin split Kagome's face at the thought, "is it really happening?"

"Don't broadcast it, I have to keep everyone thinking otherwise." Tony nudged her before climbing to his feet, "you have start trusting people kid, I think that's your some of your problem."

Kagome frowned and accepted the hand he held down to help her to her feet, "I do trust people."

"If that's true, you wouldn't have took off in Washington. It's something we both need to work on." Tony dusted the imaginary dirt from his pants and brushed his hands together, "ready to join us?"

"Um… any way I can have a few more minutes?"

Tony nodded and pulled her close, squeezing her shoulder as he pulled back, "clear your mind kid, come on by when you're ready."

* * *

"It's great to meet you officially, Kagome's told me so much about you." Rhodes crossed his arms after shaking Bucky's hand, "and you're military stint was very impressive; I looked you up after the… the whole Washington debacle."

"Thank you," Bucky smiled softly. It felt nice to have one of the people that knew his past to speak so genuinely to him about meeting him. "She's spoken highly of you as well."

"That's not to say I won't hunt you down if you ever raise a hand to her."

Bucky chuckled lightly; he could tell behind the man's lighthearted tone that he meant every word, "my ma raised me better than that; not that I would ever consider it."

"Good to know. Is the future everything you hoped for?" Rhodes grinned.

Bucky glanced around the room of the helicarrier again, "some aspects are better than others…" his eyes landed on Vision in the corner, "some are still slightly strange."

"You hang out with Tony enough you'll start to consider this normal." Rhodes grumbled. He stiffened at the hand on his shoulder, shaking his head as the man in question draped himself over his friend with a smile, "I heard my name."

"Of course you did."

Tony smirked and shook Rhodes lightly, his eyes landing on Bucky as he tossed his head back to the doors he just walked through, "maybe you can get Kagome to join us."

Chocolate eyes drifted to the doors, Tony wanted him to talk to Kagome alone? Was it a trap? "I'll see what I can do."

Bucky made his way through the room, eyeing the automatic doors with the same small spec of wonder that he held every time he watched them. Kagome was easy enough to find, eyeing the sky with her arms crossed, a distant look in her eyes that signaled she was deep in thought.

He moved closer silently, his boots the only noise against the floor as his stomach rolled at the height they flew at. Turning quickly from the window, he assessed her carefully, her eyes slowly focusing at his presence, "you alright?"

"Did you take my place at S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

He strained to hear the whispered question, dropping his head with a sigh, "I asked that you retire… and I turned down his offer."

"Why would you do that Bucky? I wasn't going to accept but for you to go behind my back and tell Fury to retire me is—"

"I overstepped, I'm sorry."

"Bucky this could have been my career on the line, why would you even think this—"

"—because I don't want to see you get hurt, 70 years has nothing on your 500. You're going to let them keep throwing you into more battles, what happened to the woman that didn't want to fight anymore?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, if that's what I have to do then that's it."

Bucky frowned and shook his head, "it does matter. You're not Sesshoumaru's general and you're not just the Shikon Priestess; you are Kagome Barnes. Your smile lights up a room and your eyes can drown a man if he's not careful… keeping you safe, giving my life for yours… I would do it every single time if it meant you got to live the life you want."

"If you want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, then do it because you want to/ I doubt very much I could stop you from doing anything you wanted; that's part of what made me fall for you, you didn't listen to people's opinions and you didn't conform to what society wanted." Bucky chanced a glance back out of the window, eyeing the skyline in the distance, 'almost home…'

"I don't want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent," Kagome sighed. "I want what I've always wanted Bucky, that hasn't changed... just with less fighting."

Bucky braced his back against the wall, extending his arm out to her slowly before bending it as he pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he placed his chin against the crown of her head. "You are the strongest woman I have ever met, I just wish you'd see that you don't have to do it all yourself anymore."

"I don't want you to die for me."

Bucky snorted as a smirk tugged his face, "I don't die… I just get turned into a soviet assassin."

"That's worse," she groaned into his chest.

A chuckle rumbled through Bucky's body as his fingers toyed with the ends of her hair, "I promise you, I'll stay out of your work from now on… I realized my mistake as soon as I made it. I really am sorry."

"I accept your apology James Buchanan… it better not happen again."

Bucky grunted and winced at how easily his name slipped off her tongue, she knew the exact tone to turn his name into a warning. All of the Hydra training in the world wouldn't change the sinking despair he felt as soon as Kagome started using his given name. He released his hold around her shoulders and fumbled with something under his shirt, "this is yours, I borrowed it for the fight I hope you don't mind."

"You wore my dog tag?"

Bucky dangled her tag by the chain over his finger, his left flipping his end of end absently, "it's tradition."

"Keep it." Kagome grunted and looped it back over his head and took his from his hand, securing the small chain around the big one before hooking her finger into the metal and tugging him down gently. Bucky's hair tickled the sides of her face as he pressed his forehead to hers, breath fanning across her face as he tilted his head ever so slightly to brush his lips against hers.

The pair broke apart at the clearing of someone's throat, Steve giving them the same exasperated look he used to wear being stuck in the cinema beside them when the lights dimmed. He closed his eyes and sighed, he really hadn't missed this part of their relationship… turning corners and finding this more times then he cared to. "You two are going to have to learn discretion, no one wants to see this."

"Careful pal, your virgin's showing." Bucky winked with a smirk, tucking Kagome under his arm. The priestess blushed at being caught, even if the blonde had caught them before it didn't make it any less mortifying.

Steve nodded and chuckled, his head ducking as he shuffled his feet, "haven't been one for a while Buck, guess you're a little out of the loop."

Bucky's eyes widened at the grin splitting Steve's face, that wasn't his normal teasing smile… "was it Agent Carter? I'll bet my left arm it was!"

"I don't think I need to divulge that information, we're landing in about half an hour." Steve inclined his head, his chuckles floating behind him down the hall as he sauntered away.

"Was it?" Bucky rounded on Kagome, if anyone would tell it was bound to be her.

"I don't gossip about my friends and I'm not at liberty to say but… yeah, it was Peggy. She didn't tell me until about a year after his crash… and the way they were acting before that happened you would have never known that they had…" Kagome shrugged, "they definitely didn't blur that line between work life and personal life."

"Holy shit…" Bucky shot his head up to stare down the hall where Steve disappeared, "why the hell didn't he tell me?"

Kagome snorted in amusement and stepped back, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she sliced her arm through the air, "I'm going to go and find Thor… I think it's time I got my jewel back from Loki. Enjoy attempting to extract information from Steve."

She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek, rolling her eyes in amusement as he darted in the direction Steve walked off in. 'And they say women gossip too much.' she smirked and snorted, heading off to find the God of Thunder.


	57. Chapter 57

Kagome stared at the unfamiliar man in front of her, glancing back at the closing portal behind her before righting herself, "you're not Heimdall…"

"No, I'm not; I'm Skurge, newly appointed guardian of the bifröst." Skurge gave her a once over, waving his hand in her direction, "who're you?"

"I'm… Kagome… the Shikon Priestess?" she licked her lips, slowly moving around the man on the pedestal, "here to see the All-Father."

"You expect me to believe that _you_ are the Shikon Priestess? Priestesses don't dress like that."

Kagome glanced down at the attire she was wearing, this was probably the most appropriate clothing she had ever worn in Asgard. "I'm sorry if my jeans and heels offend you, but I need to see your king."

Skurge opened his mouth again to protest, the neighing of a horse through the entrance drawing his attention as he turned, keeping a hand fixed on the hilt of Hofund as he bowed low, "my king, this woman—"

"Is always welcome in Asgard, leave us." Odin directed a glare to Skurge, folding his hands in front of him as he waited patiently.

Kagome shuffled her feet as she waited for the man to comply, taking his time as he exited the building to leave the pair. Not that she minded how slowly he was moving, but she did have things to finish back home and this guy was pushing it off.

"We'll have to start making this a weekly visit, I'm starting to enjoy seeing you." Loki purred with a smile.

An amused chuckle came from Kagome as she lifted her head, "this is the last time Loki… I'm ready to resume my guardianship of the jewel."

Loki grunted, tossing the bauble her way as he folded his arms over his chest, "no more favors."

"I understand," the familiar hum of the jewel's presence tingled her senses as the priestess looped the chain around her neck and tucked it away. "Really though, thank you so much… you're a good friend."

Loki scoffed, disgust filling his face at the word before waving his hand, "you dare insult me with that term?"

Kagome shrugged with an apologetic smile, shoving her hands back in her pockets. It was more of a reluctant friendship, she supposed based more on respect for the other's titles. "Well, whatever you think we are… thank you again. Is that guy sending me home?" she jerked her head to Skurge's back, eyebrow quirking, "where is Heimdall anyway?"

"I don't have to answer to you," Loki climbed the stairs and rested his hand on Hofund, his illusion of Odin returning as he stared down at her. "I, Odin, King of Asgard hereby banish the Priestess Kagome to Midgard, where she will live out the remainder of her days… Never to return."

Thor paced the flight deck of the helicarrier anxiously in thought at the emergence of the mind stone. He had to find the meaning behind the Infinity Stone's coming back into the open, he hadn't thought it would be something he'd see this soon in his lifetime.

The opening of the bifröt had him spinning on his heel, striding for the priestess as she lay on her back with the wind knocked from her body, "did he help?"

Her hands fumbled for the jewel, hand clasping around the smooth pearl with a tight nod as she sat up with a wince, "yes… thank you Thor, this will be the last time."

"Lady Priestess," Thor held his hand down, helping her to her feet as his eyes stared at the trinket cradled in her fingers. "Guard that well."

Kagome tilted her head curiously at his statement, noting a look of stress she had never seen before on his face. "I will."

* * *

Souta jerked from his computer at the stack of files dropped to his desk, "what the hell's this?"

"Boss wants you to look through the old files and see if we're missing anything." Hōjō tapped the stack for emphasis, his eyes flashing sympathy for the young Higurashi.

"What's he think we're going to find?" he grimaced.

Hōjō shrugged in response, frowning as voices rose at the other end of the office, "something we missed?"

Souta groaned and slammed his hand on the top file, dragging it in front of him as he flipped it open, "I doubt I'll find anything."

Hōjō's chuckle tailed behind him; leaving the annoyed man behind him as he moved on to find the source of the shouts. Souta's finger tapped the edge of the file as his eyes skimmed the paper before flipping the cover shut, tossing it to the ground at his feet.

He flipped the second open, holding his head in his hand as his eyes roamed the paper before frowning and back tracking over the last line as he slowly perked in his chair. Souta highlighted the line in question and lunged for his phone at the end of his desk, scrolling through his call log and pressing the button.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi mom, I know it's late but… uh… weird question, what was your maiden name?" Souta ruffled the back of his head nervously.

" _My maiden name? Why would you need to know that?"_

Souta's leg bounced under his desk, "we got a new guy in the office and his name sounded familiar and I think because it sounded like your old one."

" _Weber, Anina Weber."_

"Nope… no relation, sorry to bug you." Souta pressed the button rapidly, setting the phone none too gently on the desk before glancing back at the highlighted portion of the papers. He grabbed the hi-liter and tapped it between his fingers as he re-read the line before shooting to his feet and grabbing the file, "hey boss, I think I've got something!"

* * *

"I thought your daughter was going to be an issue… clearly we're going to have to do something about that boy of yours." Rumlow hissed, propping his feet on the coffee table.

Annie tapped her phone between her thumb and index finger before lifting it to her chin as she paced, "you promised Souta would remain out of this."

"That was before he started sticking his nose in places he doesn't belong."

Annie shook her head, nostrils flaring angrily as she rounded on the relaxed man on her couch. "Souta stays out of this, he's on my side and it will stay that way. Kagome's fueled his hatred of her so much even if she called and begged him for help he'd deny her."

"You better be right."

"I am," Annie knocked his feet off the table and claimed the spot across from him, "I have an idea… but it's going to require some patience and Tatiana."

Rumlow perked at the name and shoved himself straighter in his seat, " _if_ she's stable."

"She will be."


	58. Chapter 58

"Hey Bucky wanted to say good-bye before I left." Clint hefted the box in his hands as he eased into the brunette's room.

Bucky looked up from sharpening his knife, he thought he had been the only one still awake after returning back to the compound. "What is that?" he questioned as Clint set the box down with a strained groan.

"Before I left, I asked Laura to send these ahead, Kagome was good at keeping up on her photo albums. I thought it was time to pass them on." Clint smiled down at the box and lifted his head, "ma's in every picture after the first two pages in the top book."

Bucky gently placed his knife down and eased out of the computer chair, his eyes trained on the box carefully. "You don't have to give—"

"Sure I do, it doesn't seem right that you never got to see her so…" Clint eyed his watch and held his hand out, "I have to get going or else I'll miss my flight. It was a real honor to work beside you; 5 year old me would have never believed this."

"But if you ever want to thank me, you and Grammy should come out; the kids are dying to see her," Clint shoved his hands in his pockets after giving Bucky a heartfelt handshake, walking backwards out of his room with an amused chuckle. "Enjoy!"

Bucky hefted the box onto his bed, moving back to the desk to retrieve his knife and slicing through the tape. He hefted the first book out and made his way back to the desk, clearing his sharpening stone and setting the book on the surface. He flipped the cover and blinked at the official army picture of himself, his eyes drinking in the group photo of the Commandos underneath before flipping again; him and Steve laughing over something… the founding officials of S.H.I.E.L.D., his throat closed at the young Howard smiling up at him before blinking rapidly and darting his eyes down the line. Kagome holding her rounded belly between Colonel Phillips and Peggy making him gasp in surprise.

Since he got his memories back he had only thought about it in passing about how she looked during that time, to actually see it… he swallowed hard and turned the page, feeling his eyes sting at the baby in the picture. A broad, proud smile fell across his face despite the tears in his eyes, so this was what she looked like… he dashed the tear that fell and cleared his throat, everything he ever imagined and more in this one image.

* * *

Kagome knocked on the glass door to the med bay, giving a light wave and an apologetic smile to Doctor Cho before easing into the room, "I'm so sorry for the early visit, are you busy?"

"No, I wanted to get an early start on some new research; what can I do for you?"

"That regeneration cradle of yours… does it fix scarring?" Kagome twisted the hem of her shirt in her fingers, meeting the doctor's eyes nervously. "Because I have a few that I would like to get rid of…"

Cho brushed a strand of hair from her face as she tilted her head, "we can certainly take a look at them. It wasn't designed for scars but I think it'll work. May I see the ones you wish to be rid of?"

Kagome nodded and hiked her shorts up higher to show off the thick line where Rumlow's knife sliced into her as she tugged her shirt up to show the scar on her right side from her altercation with the Winter Soldier.

"What about that one?" Cho pointed to the scar on her left hip after eyeing the two Kagome wanted gone. The priestess shook her head, she was kind of fond of that one.

"Alright, lets see here… go ahead and expose the two areas and get in the cradle. I'm going to put this to the lowest setting for you, it shouldn't take long for them to regenerate the tissue."

Kagome nodded in understanding, happy the doctor wasn't using scientific terms with her; despite being Tony's daughter science and math were always her worst subjects in school. She climbed into the cradle and did as instructed, shifting to get comfortable as Doctor Cho started the machine.

Now she just had to figure out what to do about Souta… she frowned at the thought, it made sense now that she allowed herself to think about it, he had been the one in the house with her before Rumlow's attack… she allowed her tired eyes to close, then maybe she should be the one to take him out.

"Miss Stark?"

Kagome cracked her eyes open, brows furrowing as she tilted her head to the smiling face of Cho, "yes?"

"You were dozing a little, we're all finished."

Kagome swung her legs over the side as she examined the two marks, she looked good as new, "thank you so much and again sorry for the early hour."

"Of course, enjoy the rest of your morning."

"You too," Kagome bowed to the woman and turned for the doors of the med bay for the other side of the compound; she could see the beginnings of dawn through the glass windows and wondered if anyone else was awake yet.

* * *

Bucky sat crossed legs on his floor, the three photo albums open as he devoured them all at the same time, he didn't have the patience to look through one at a time and instead let his eyes drift over the pages. "She was an animal lover too," he tapped the picture of Jayme holding three puppies with a smile on her face, "just like her mother."

"Who's just like her mother?"

Bucky glanced up as Kagome held a hand on her doorknob, looking over her shoulder at him curiously. "Jayme," he picked the book up and flashed the pages at her, "she's just like you."

Kagome's eyes flashed in the dim lighting, making her way across the floor to him and settling beside him with a smile, "she tried to bring them all home; that was before… she was 15."

"She was beautiful…" Bucky mumbled as he flipped one of the pages, "and I'm not talking about her outward appearance, are you sure she didn't take after you more than me?"

"She had my heart, everything else she got from you."

Kagome tugged her knees to her chest as she looked over the pictures, leaning over Bucky to point at a man in the last book, "that's Harold."

"He looks like an asshole." Bucky frowned, eyes narrowing at the image. "Is that a bruise?" his gaze swiveled to Kagome expectantly, watching a triumphant smile break over her face with a shrug.

"That may have been after I got my hands on him, half of his face was swollen."

"That's my girl." Bucky closed the albums with a tired sigh, if that hadn't been a whirlwind of emotions… "I thought you were still sleeping."

"Too overtired from the last few days, but when I do finally crash it'll be longer than normal." Kagome explained rubbing her eyes, "did you sleep?"

"I don't sleep remember."

"Right," Kagome didn't know if was teasing or being serious, his tone giving nothing away to her as they sat together. "Do you want to get out of here, go back to Manhattan and grab some breakfast?"

"A date with the most amazing girl in New York… I'd be a fool to pass that up."

* * *

Kagome pulled her hair over her shoulder as she tightened her hand on Bucky's arm, the pair maneuvering through the crowds with ease. "You do know this isn't going to stop people from noticing you, right? You're an Avenger now, your face is plastered all over the news with the rest of us after all of those reporters were waiting for us at the docks," she smirked and flicked the brim of the ball cap he wore; her smile widening as he automatically adjusted it.

"It worked in Brooklyn and it worked on Steve too _and_ in the museum in front of the memorial wall which should be taken down," he pointed out easily as he glanced down. "That's bad form, I'm not dead."

"Do you know how long it took me to write that wall? How many tears I shed over it?" Kagome pursed her lips before her finger tapped his arm in thought before agreeing, "I'll make a phone call…"

"You did the old me justice," he acknowledged. He reached for his back pocket, pulling his phone out and holding it across his body to her, "how do I get the picture? You sent one, how do I do that?"

"Send one or take one?"

"Take one."

Kagome pointed the buttons on his device, a faint hum of amazement coming from him; a camera right at his fingertips, he loved the technological advances. "Smile sweetheart…"

Kagome complied, sending a beaming smile up at him as they slowed briefly and the click sounded.

"Beautiful, as always."

"You're such a flirt."

Bucky nodded one more time down at his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "Maybe I am… did I tell you how much I love seeing your ring back on your hand?"

Fingers flexed as she stared at the trinket, he had outright laughed when she told him why she was wearing it again and asked if she'd leave it on. "You may have mentioned it a few times."

Her phone dinged from her purse, digging it out and reading the message quickly before shoving it back in her bag as she took Bucky's arm again, "Tony wants us to meet him at a place in Brooklyn… he sent me the address."

"Let's go see what he wants."

* * *

"Kagome's got coffee in her hand, the permanent fixture is back!" Tony exclaimed sarcastically, eyeing the cup behind his sunglasses.

"Funny," Kagome smirked and saluted him with the cup, there was no way she was passing up a coffee break. She unfolded her hand from Bucky's arm and looked up at the building beside him, "so what's this place?"

"A peace offering."

Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets with a frown as he looked around, "the building is a peace offering?"

"Something like that, right this way." Tony ducked into the building, turning the corner for the stairs, "so it's becoming increasingly clear that you're both adults and that maybe the Compound and Tower aren't the best places for you."

"He's shipping us off…" Bucky mumbled.

"Listen Terminator, if I was going to ship you off it wouldn't be to Brooklyn." Tony flicked his glasses off with a look tossed over his shoulder, "I'd send you back to Siberia or something and you'd be going without Katniss."

" _Tony!"_

"It's fine, I'm curious how he'd attempt to do that though." Bucky mused at Kagome's horrified cry.

Tony stopped in front of a door, a pair of key's emerging from his pocket before unlocking the door and turning back to face the pair, "I have my ways. Before I open these doors I want to apologize to both of you; Kagome, you are my kid and all I've ever wanted is for your to be happy and if that's with Barnes… I will down my scotch and be civil. Barnes, I'm sorry I keep blaming you for… things."

He tugged his glasses from his face and meticulously folded them, tucking them inside his jacket pocket, "I couldn't get your exact specifications of the loft you wanted but the contractor did a good job anyway in the time he had."

"What?" Kagome turned to the French style doors, "the… the loft?"

Tony nodded and flung the door open with a flourish, gesturing for them to walk ahead of him, "three bedrooms, two bathrooms… had to knock down the wall between this unit and the one beside it to get more room."

Bucky cursed softly under his breath as he glanced around the room, his eyes zeroing on the shelves full of records with the player on a stand before turning slowly. "What is this?"

"I told you a peace offering." Tony folded his hands in front of him as they wandered the room, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Fully furnished, a wall of records from the 1920's until the early 2000's with a brand new player for the old, tired assassin; and for the modern, tired priestess a state of the art ihome for her phone with songs spanning every decade and genre I could think of."

Kagome emerged from the master bedroom wringing her hands nervously, "Tony we can't afford this…"

"Yeah you can, I bought the building."

"You what?" Bucky spun on his heel to stare at the man.

Tony nodded and shoved to his feet, "that's right. Wilson's across the hall and Rogers is in the unit beside yours. Oh, Barnes that is your gun safe."

Bucky looked to where he pointed, moving to stand in front of the safe as his fingers ran up the sides, "thank you."

"Sure. All of your clothes have been moved in from the Tower and the Compound and the photo albums that I stumbled across before I left; kid, your safe is in the master closet." Tony explained easily, "I also have the right to drop in with a 30 minute warning as your landlord."

"An hour." Kagome countered quickly.

"45 minutes."

Kagome relented at the adjustment; she knew he'd start getting lower with his numbers if she tried again for the hour warning. "You didn't have to do this."

"I told you, it's a peace offering... or better yet it's an early birthday gift, you can't turn down a gift and on that note, I suppose it's a late gift for Barnes." Tony gave a smug smile, he knew his kid well enough to know she was too kind hearted to do that. "Take it and say thank you."

Kagome sagged with a groan, rubbing her forehead as she moved closer, "no more unasked for gifts… please."

"Deal," Tony hugged her gently and tossed a set of keys at Bucky behind her back, "I better not hear about her on the back of that bike either; Kagome, Happy is bringing your car by from the tower garage later."

Bucky turned the keys over in his hand, his chocolate eyes darting up to the billionaire as he pulled back from Kagome and handed the apartment keys to her.

"I'm going to get out of here, I've got a lunch date with Pepper." Tony nodded to each of them, his eyes lingering on Bucky longer with an unreadable expression on his face. "Alright, well… have fun."

He finally tore his eyes away as he made for the door, swinging it back open before it shut all of the way, "I could always reschedule thought with Pep, she'll und—"

"Go!" Kagome all but shoved him back, excited to no longer be living under Tony's constant scrutiny.

"Alright, rude… kicking your old man out…"

He shut the door behind him, cutting off his grumbling as Kagome hurriedly locked it behind him with a squeal of excitement, spinning on her heel as she fawned over the room. "I told you he'd come around!" she darted forward, clapping her hands as she tossed the keys to the kitchen counter.

"You were right," Bucky tossed the keys to his bike beside the apartment keys, "think you're ready to live with me again?"

"I've been living with you," cerulean eyes blinked in confusion, what did he think they were doing the last month and a half?

Brown tresses swung lightly as he shook his head and moved closer, "you know that's not what I mean." He tugged his glove from his metal hand and pulled the cap off his head, tossing the items to the couch before snaking his arm around her waist, "you know darling, I think we should go and make sure the bed is comfortable… can't have an uncomfortable mattress."

Kagome nodded, standing on her toes to press her lips to his, "that's a fantastic idea… "

Bucky hummed in response, her fingers pulling his shirt up before his hands took over to tug it over his head, their dog tags clinking together as he cradled the back of her head and leaned down to claim her mouth.

Kagome gave a soft groan, breaking the kiss to pull her shirt off and turning slightly to show off her lack of a scar, "I had Doctor Cho remove it, I couldn't stand that pained look in your eye every time you saw it," she explained.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"I wanted to, I don't want you to have any more reminders of that time; how are you supposed to heal?"

Bucky dropped his head to hers, his nose brushing against hers, "you're so amazing…"

Kagome hummed and stood on her toes to peck his lips before moving around him for the bedroom, her hands reaching behind her neck to unfasten the jewel. She never thought she'd be happy to have her safe back, pressing in the combination and moving through the other safety features before the door allowed her access. She dropped it in the vial to ward off its energy, before re-locking the door.

"Kagome Barnes…" Bucky allowed the name to roll off his tongue, softer than he had used in the helicarrier with her, "you have broken through everything Hydra did to me and you make me want to be the same man I used to be."

Kagome shuddered as his hands encircled her waist from behind, fingers deftly unbuttoning her pants as he kissed the juncture of her neck, "I know you can be."

"I don't want to go slow with you, I want us where we left off… I want to show them they haven't succeeded; I want you darling, I want to keep you safe… I want to take care of you." Bucky pressed a kiss with every want to a new spot on her neck, "only if you want that too because if you don't I'll stop."

"I've only ever wanted you, Bucky." Kagome turned slowly, her hands cupping his face, "we've got a lot of work ahead of us if we're going to work—but I am _all in_ with you Bucky."

A look of relief crossed Bucky's face, his hands reaching up to grab her hands and kissing her palms before flipping the appendages to brush his lips against her knuckles, "you think Steve's room is on the other side of that wall?"

"He'll let us know." Kagome's eyes darted to the bed as she bit her lip, fingers twitching in his hold before pulling them free to hook in her pants and tugging them down her legs and kicking them to the side.

Bucky's eyes darkened, watching her move around the other side of the bed to crawl on top, sitting on her knees as she tilted her head. Her hand lifted, watching his eyes follow the movement as she trailed it up her body, ghosting across the waistband of her panties before lifting to trace the cups of her bra; reaching forward to hook in the chain of the tag to pull him closer, "Sargent Barnes… you're late."

"Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." He kissed the tip of her nose, breath fanning across her face as he teased her mouth with his, "I've always loved it when you call me that." She could make even the worst words sound sweet.

Kagome hummed as she pulled her legs out from under her, Bucky laying her back gently with a soft kiss and a murmur in Russian. A shudder of pleasure made her gasp as he smirked against her skin, murmuring more and enjoying the reactions it drew from the woman beneath him.

Bucky lifted himself enough to look at her fully, brushing Kagome's hair from her face as her hands toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kagome shifted, "make love to me Bucky."

Bucky dropped his head back to hers, mindful to keep his full weight off of her as he dipped his hand between them to unbutton his pants. He had promised her a night better than their first time and he was nothing if not a man of his word to Kagome.


	59. Chapter 59

**Late March—2016**

" _Position?_

Bucky shifted on the ground, peering down his scope as he lined up the shot, "lined up."

 _"Clear shot?"_

"Roger, Rogers."

Bucky could swear he almost heard a collective groan from the others in their party and he smirked, his finger twitching on the trigger as he waited. The man lined up wasn't Rumlow like he wanted, but it would still be satisfying watching Vladimir Popov fall with a bullet in his head.

'Just give me the all clear,' he silently begged. He could still hear him uttering the trigger words…

 _"Take him out, Buck."_

He didn't wait for the full command, the bullet already flying as Steve finished his order. His ears picked out the faint sounds of gunfire, the others on the inside of the building making quick work of the other Hydra operatives as he lowered his eye back to his rifle. Pietro zipped in front of the rifle, running back in front to wave at the sniper with a grin on his face; the kid was having the time of his life down there…

"What a brat." He mumbled.

Bucky pulled his left arm around, tugging his vibrating phone from his front pocket with a smile. **I miss you**

 **Miss you too.**

 **Be home soon.**

A smiley face Kagome called an emoji was sent back, groaning low in the back of his throat at the picture she sent of some lacey, see-through number on a hanger with a promise to be waiting patiently. God did he love the advancements in technology and the woman she was with him in the present time; she wasn't as reserved as she used to be, not that he was complaining… she told him her teasing pictures gave him a reason to come home in one piece. He shoved the phone back in his pocket, lining up another shot with a smile; they needed to finish this… he had somewhere else to be.

* * *

"Priestess."

Kagome lifted her eyes to the demon lord across from her, her playful smile still in place as she set her phone on the table, "sorry. It was important."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I'm sure."

"You didn't tell me, what brings you to New York?" Kagome brushed the hair from her face, tilting her head slightly.

Sesshoumaru moved his coffee to the side, pulling an envelope from his jacket pocket and holding it forward, "a confirmation of sorts… your brother was seen conversing with a high ranking Hydra official."

Kagome tore into the envelope with a glare that rivaled the demon across from her, arching a brow before her gaze flicked down to the picture, "I was really hoping it had nothing to do with this and you just missed me."

"For the last year I have been patient with you Priestess, waiting for you to understand the importance of taking them out to ensure your survival as well as the jewel's. Why is this a hard concept to understand for you?"

"It's not," Kagome tossed the picture between them and settled back in her chair, "how do we know this is even true and if it is why didn't you do something about it?"

"I cannot prevent everything in that country, if I could Pearl Harbor would have never happened." Sesshoumaru lifted his tea with a steely glare of his own, "if you will not take care of your brother than I will."

"I really don't think he's Hydra… it's been almost a year Sesshoumaru if he—"

"Stop protecting that ungrateful boy, you have the proof in front of you and if you think for one second you are safe you are mistaken. They are lying in wait for you and if you still had the jewel they would already—"

Kagome smirked and set her coffee down, "I do have it… I've had it since after the battle in Sokovia, Loki gave it back no issue. It's safe now, I'm aware of people… the Avengers are hunting Hydra down, everything is _fine_."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, rubbing his temple in aggravation at her flippant attitude, "you are infuriating. Why are you not hunting them as well?"

"Bucky doesn't want me to and you can tell me I'm hiding or whatever you want to call it but this is what works for us. He's got his own score with Hydra to settle and his argument makes more sense than mine," Kagome explained.

"And what happens when your mate is staring down your brother at the end of his gun? Will you be able to forgive yourself and him for that?"

Kagome snapped her mouth shut, ducking her head slightly as her eyes darted around, "that won't happen."

"What if it does?"

"And what if you and your small network of spies are wrong and Souta's not Hydra?" Kagome retorted quickly.

Sesshoumaru exhaled sharply, "and what if _you're_ wrong?"

Kagome remained silent, sipping her coffee as she kept her eyes darting away from his. "I—I'm not like you, I can't just kill my brother and not feel a thing…"

"Regardless of my treatment of Inuyasha I cared for him, everything I did was with the intention of making him stronger. _You_ must start making your choices… end your enemies early or be the victim." Sesshoumaru turned his head to watch the crowded sidewalks, "I've heard you and your mother have patched things up as well."

Kagome nodded slightly, staring down at the table top, "we talk maybe once a month for the last five months… it's a start I guess."

"And the rest of your family?"

"Fine… Tony's finally easing into the dad role I think, Bucky and I have been out to see Clint and his family every three months or so…"

Sesshoumaru nodded with the information, "good to hear. You and Sargent Barnes are well?"

"We are, we're almost back to how we were before… we still have issues and some days are hard but I wouldn't want to work on it with anyone else." A smile crossed her face at the admission, a small blush creeping on her face. She could probably single handedly keep Victoria's Secret in business with how much she spent in the store to stock up for Bucky's return from missions.

Gold eyes flicked to her phone as it dinged, arching a brow in question as she reached for it. Kagome bit her lip, glancing up apologetically as she began to stand, "I have to go, Tony needs me to stop by the tower."

"Make your choice Priestess, I would hate to have to make it for you." Sesshoumaru stood, buttoning his jacket and grabbing his cup. "Enjoy the rest of your day… I'll speak with you soon."

Kagome tossed her hair over her shoulder as she stood, bags clutched in her hands as she watched him leave the coffee shop. Cerulean eyes darted to the picture in the middle of the table and snatched it quickly, shoving it in one of the bags and grabbing her coffee before heading for the door.

Did Sesshoumaru really expect her to hunt Souta down and kill him? She bit her lip and turned the corner onto Park Avenue, eyeing the tower as she approached. Sesshoumaru really didn't think they could be wrong in their findings and he clearly wasn't worried about it if he waited a year to say anything…

She huffed as she pulled the door open and made her way to the elevator, why couldn't he just leave it alone? They didn't want the jewel too badly if they hadn't tried to get it again, she pressed the button for the 44th floor and pressed back against the wall, watching the numbers climb as the bags crinkled against her legs.

"Hey kid, come here!"

"Couldn't wait for those doors to open, could you?" Kagome smirked at Tony's back, setting the bags inside the doors as she moved inside, "by the way, thank you for the text Sesshoumaru's being a royal pain in the ass."

"Anytime, I didn't realize Lord Doggo was here. What do you think of this?" Tony held a sketch up for examination, "I'd rather be prepared."

"Is this an Iron Man suit?"

"Iron _Girl_? The name's obviously a work in progress bu—"

"What's going on?" Kagome set the sketch on the edge of the desk, ducking her head with a frown, "and when's the last time you slept?"

Tony mumbled something around his coffee with a shrug, "you don't like it? I won't make it red and white this time maybe blue?"

Kagome tapped her coffee cup lightly, "Tony?"

"Pepper and I—"

"Engaged?"

Tony deflated slightly at the spark of excitement in her eyes; she had been worried about him since Bruce's disappearance last year. "Not quite."

Kagome's shoulders slumped at the words, eyes softening at the other alternative. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about that… Productive day for you I see," he eyed the bags by the elevator, "please tell me you stayed in the clothing section of Victoria's Secret."

"Sure did," Kagome lied with an eye roll, sitting in the stool beside his, "how long ago did it happen?"

"Two days ago," Tony tapped the design in front of him again, "do you like it?"

Kagome pursed her lips as he changed the subject again, cerulean eyes blinking at the image, "will I still be able to use my miko?"

"I don't see why not, just want you to have some extra protection in case another Ultron incident happens or anything in general really." Tony's mouth twisted at the idea.

Kagome ducked her head and stared at the design, she thought there had been another reason for this. "I've always wanted to fly," she reasoned. A slight smile crossed Tony's face before fading quickly, looking up as Kagome nudged him.

"Are you really okay?" the concern in her voice reflected in her eyes as she stared at him. Tony nodded tight lipped with a sigh, "what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Kagome gave a small shrug, "don't really know yet."

"Well, are you too old to spend the rest of the day with your old man?"

"I'd love that," she smiled in response.

* * *

"I always love it when a mission goes to plan and we get back earlier than anticipated," Natasha remarked placing her gear meticulously in its place just inside of her locker. Her emerald eyes slid over to Bucky sitting on the bench to untie his boots with a grunt, "we missed one…"

"We'll get him next time."

Bucky tossed his boots inside his open locker with a frown, he hated when they got away… it should have been an easy guy to pick off but he slipped right through. "There needs to stop being next time's."

"I agree, but there's not much we can do when it happens." Natasha shut her locker and leaned against the door, that slightly angry look hadn't left Bucky's face since they had confirmation of their missing person. "Staying here tonight?"

Chocolate eyes shot up from glaring at the floor as he shook his head; he wanted to go home… the drive would clear his head. Bucky rocked to his feet, pulling his shoes out of the locker and shoving them on as he slammed the locker harder then he meant, "have a good night Natalia."

* * *

Kagome stared hard at the picture Sesshoumaru had given her, there was no doubt that was Souta… she bit her lip with a sigh, wanting nothing more then to believe the demons were wrong and that despite Souta's hatred of her he wouldn't do that. She glanced at her watch and pinched the bridge of her nose, as tired as she was there was no way she could sleep now, not after talking with Sesshoumaru.

Tossing the picture to the side, she pulled the blanket off from the back of the couch and lifted her head to the TV as The Good Dinosaur started. A cute Disney movie was exactly what she needed right now and one about dinosaurs and cave men, she could get on board with that. She reluctantly left Tony around 11, hovering around the tower before he shooed her off back to Brooklyn for some rest and a final promise that he was fine.

Her eyes drifted back to the picture, should she call him and confront him… would that accomplish anything or make him mad and want to retaliate? Why couldn't Sesshoumaru just keep quiet; he knew she wasn't apart of the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D.

Flipping the picture over she exhaled sharply and turned back to the movie, eyes widening in horror as she watched the daddy dinosaur be swept away by a raging river. Tears sprang to her eyes automatically, drawing her knees to her chest as she bit the inside of her cheek, maybe she should have picked Aladdin instead of a movie she hadn't watched. She should have known Disney would get a tear out of her with this one…

The jingling of keys in the hall had her pausing the movie to listen better, wiping her eyes and shooting to her feet as the door creaked open slowly.

"It's late what are you doing up?" Bucky eyed her in the darkness, his eyes flicking to the screen and back, "have you been crying?"

Kagome squinted as he flipped the light switch, twisting her fingers with a sheepish smile, "almost. I thought it was going to be a few more days."

"Finished early," he twisted the lock, the same anger from earlier blossoming anew in his chest as he tossed the keys to the counter. Kagome bit her lip, eyes darting to the overturned picture and back, something had gone wrong this time… she could tell by the flare of his nostrils as he all but stomped into the kitchen and dug around in the fridge.

He pulled the gallon of milk out, eyeing it carefully before twisting the cap and lifting it as he gulped. Kagome's annoyance spiked, she had thought for sure the gallon would make him start using a glass… she was positive at this point it was just to see how far he could push her buttons. "What's the matter darling, you've got the look on your face like something's wrong."

"Sesshoumaru's in the city," she crossed her arms, watching him place the milk back as he leaned against the counter, "he says he has proof about Souta."

"What kind of proof?" Bucky's interest piqued, he had hoped as much as Kagome had that her brother wasn't Hydra, that wasn't a face on the other side of his scope he wanted to see.

Kagome reached down and tapped the picture between her hands before moving forward slowly as she held it out. Bucky took it over the counter and swore silently, "this is Adrian Belikov and he's one of the highest in the Soviet's branch of Hydra. If Souta's talking with him then…"

His eyes shot to hers quickly, placing the picture down as he trailed off; he didn't need to finish his statement, the sadness in her face spoke enough to him. "I'm sorry."

"How'd your mission go?" Kagome waved off his apology quickly, her fingers twisting together, "did you get them?"

"One got away," Bucky's anger faded quickly; mind racing with the minimal information they had. How long until it really was Souta? "Kag—"

Kagome darted around the counter into the kitchen, pressing against him quickly as she claimed his lips, "welcome home."

Bucky reclaimed her mouth, walking her until her lower back pressed into the counter. They could talk about her brother tomorrow, when their emotions weren't so riled and both could think clearly about the situation. A small gasp left her as Bucky lifted her easily to the surface, breaking from her long enough to dispose of his shirt.


	60. Chapter 60

"Maybe I can get another favor from Loki?" Kagome called through the apartment.

"And have him do what, send Souta to another realm? Besides, didn't he banish you?"

"That's a minor technicality…" Kagome shrugged with her response and stirred the sugar in her coffee as she cracked her neck, "but we're friends, even if he doesn't think so."

Bucky emerged down the small hall from their room, his hair damp from his shower as he pulled a shirt over his head. "You keep asking him for favors and he'll take that payment you owe him… probably end up in his harem or something; whatever gods do."

Kagome scoffed and scuffed her foot under her, bracing her hands against the counter as she ducked her head. What if it was Photoshop, did demons know how to do that?

"Don't stress this so much darling, we have time to figure it out." Bucky kissed her temple and turned to the door as a soft knock echoed the room. He made for the door and swung it open, stepping to the side to allow Steve and Sam entrance into the apartment. It had become part of their new traditions for Kagome to make them breakfast the morning after coming home from a mission, allowing the men to unwind more than they could during their everyday lives.

"I made waffles," she smiled and slid the full plate into the center of the counter, "and you do know you don't have to knock before you come in."

"Well after last night, I wanted to make sure you were decent." Steve tossed a pointed look at Bucky and took the offered plate from Kagome with a smile.

Sam shook his head, silently thanking god he wasn't the one with the room beside the Barnes', "thank you for breakfast, Kagome it looks great as always."

"Anytime Sam."

Sam snapped and pointed at Bucky as he reached his hand behind him, "here man I forgot, in case you get thirsty."

Bucky rolled his eyes as he caught the small bottle of oil with an exasperated sigh, "thanks man…"

"Look Bucky, it's your favorite flavor." Steve joked, pointing to the brand with a chuckle.

"Get the hell out of here with that Rogers."

Steve cut into his breakfast with a laugh, waffle poised at his mouth as he looked across Sam to his friend, "you hear the one that got away was found dead?"

"What happened?" Bucky questioned sharply.

"Found him with a bullet between his eyes," Sam answered easily. "Don't you check your phone?"

"I've been a little preoccupied since I got back."

Kagome cleared her throat and blushed as Bucky's eyes darted to her with a wink. She loved seeing him being more himself around these two; the camaraderie he had with the Commandos coming through the more time he spent with the Avengers.

"Thank you, these are delicious." Steve flashed a grateful smile to the silent priestess as he dropped blueberries between his waffles, slathering the top in syrup.

Kagome inclined her head with a soft smile, "anytime…" she stole a glance down at her phone and bit the inside of her cheek, plastering a wider smile to her face before moving forward. "Make sure you boys don't burn the loft down, just leave the dishes in the sink when you're done."

"Leaving?" Bucky leaned in to the kiss she placed on his temple, eyeing her carefully. The Priestess hummed a response, swatting Sam as he made fake gagging noises with an eye roll, "just going out for a bit; shouldn't be long."

She felt his eyes on her back as she grabbed her purse, tossing her phone and keys inside and shutting the door behind her. Cerulean eyes shot up, pulling her phone to eye level from her bag and scrolling through her call log, holding it to her ear as she walked, "we need to talk…"

* * *

Kagome blinked hard at the tabletop, head shooting up hard at the familiar presence of Sesshoumaru as he claimed the chair opposite her. "Thank you for meeting me…"

"Make this quick, I have business to attend." Sesshoumaru purred as he folded his hands over the table, eyes flicking to the waitress as she made her way over, "vanilla chai latte."

"I'm not going to do anything about Souta and neither are you." her nails drummed the table, setting a small glare at the demon lord across from her.

Sesshoumaru's head tilted ever so slightly, eyes narrowing as he regarded her carefully, "you presume to give me orders?"

Kagome spun the mug in front of her carefully with a sharp shake of her head, "of course not, but Sesshoumaru… I really think you're wrong."

"Do you remember the last time you thought I was wrong?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back, waving the waitress away as a claw traced the rim of the cup. "How easily you forget, Priestess; your judgment hasn't always been the best when it comes to those you call friends and family. I admit it's gotten better since that time… However if you're wrong about your brother I will not come to your aide should this go awry."

"I never asked for your aide since the battle with Naraku, only a list of Hydra bases that Kouga offered and a place to sleep." Her eyes flashed angrily, Sesshoumaru had a way of bringing her ire to the surface with even the slightest look. "You tell me to start handling things myself, then let me handle this my way… stay out of it."

A smirk was her answer, making Kagome bristle more at Sesshoumaru's scoff as she narrowed her eyes. The demon lord's gaze flicked behind her, a frown replacing his amused smirk before his eyes locked back on hers. "Very well, I'll stay out of your way… _if_ however you're wrong and the worst happens—"

"You can use Tenseiga on me and tell me every second how I've screwed up." Kagome nodded, tossing her hair over her shoulder and stealing a glance behind her. Sesshoumaru nodded and stood, Kagome following suit and grabbing his extended hand as he moved around the table, "thank you for finally trusting me."

The demon lord brushed a respective kiss to her cheek, his ears twitching as she did the same to him with a nod. "I have a meeting with your president in three hours… I hope I can make it."

Kagome snorted, "you'll be fine… we both know it'll be thirty minutes tops for you."

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes flicking to the corner now with an arched brow as he tossed some bills on the table for their waitress, "I'll call off my spies, good luck Priestess."

* * *

Souta stretched as stepped off the plane, waving in greeting at the man waiting for him on the tarmac. "Hello, sir."

"Mr. Higurashi, how was your flight?"

The brunette nodded with a grin, "it was great, thanks. Before I left, I stopped by the shrine, mom's gone… every important document she had she took."

The man opposite him sighed, he knew it was coming, his eye flicking up to the man that accompanied Souta with a smile, "Agent Coulson, good to have you back."

"Good to be back Director Fury," Coulson's hand fell on Souta's shoulder, "he's doing phenomenal and his aim is as sharp as ever."

"Nailed a guy between the eyes that the Avengers missed, this S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff is fun." Souta bounced on his feet lightly, he could see why Kagome had gone back to the organization. His stomach twisted lightly, he really hoped she didn't think he still hated her; that had never been true… it killed him every time he shot another nasty word at her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Fury nodded with a smile, turning and gesturing to the car behind him, "lets discuss this inside. What have you found out Souta?"


	61. Chapter 61

Bucky eyed Kagome from his spot on the couch, blindly reassembling his pistol after meticulously cleaning the small gun as she moved around the kitchen. To say he was concerned about her would be a mild assumption, she had returned without a word after disappearing that morning with an even more haunted look in the depths of her blue eyes.

Chocolate eyes shot away from her as she turned, her steps light as she moved into the living room from the kitchen to perch beside him; he didn't want her to see his own worry reflecting at her from the way she had been acting.

"I went and talked to Sesshoumaru this morning…"

Bucky set his pistol to the table and leaned back, arm draping over the back of the couch behind her, "how did that go?"

"I told him to back off and let me handle my brother," she bit her lip nervously, keeping her eyes trained away from his as her fingers twisted together in her lap, "if you come across him on a mission—"

"Are you asking me not to kill him?" it came out a whisper, disbelieving that could really be it, "I know you love him but if he's… if he's on the end of my gun I'm not—I can't do that, not if he's that far gone."

"I know it looks bad… but what if he's no—"

"And what if he is? I know you want to see the best in him, god I love that about you… but I can't do that." Bucky collected his pistol, standing up from the couch and making his way to the gun safe. "If he's made his choice then its time for you to accept that."

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms, glaring at the open door of the safe, "he's my brother."

"And the way he treated you in Japan, you think that'll change? Baby, lets face it… Souta's too far gone and it may be time to deal with him in another way." Bucky locked the safe, crossing his arms as he moved closer, "I'm sorry… I can't do what you're asking me."

Kagome bristled and ducked her head, biting the inside of her cheek before dragging her gaze to his as she stood, "and I'll bet if you focused as hard on finding Rumlow as hard as I'm trying to save Souta you'd have had him by now."

Bucky set his jaw as his nostrils flared, dropping his arms as he froze on the spot, "what's that supposed to mean?"

Cerulean eyes blinked in response; face blank as she tilted her head. "Nothing of course."

"You think I like this? There is nothing I want more than him to be gone and be home with you; I am trying to do that."

"Okay…" Kagome shook her head with a sigh, "whatever you say…" fingers pressed her temples as the beginning of a headache started, she didn't want this to escalate as much as it had.

"He held a gun to your head, Kagome… he—"

"So did you," Kagome covered her mouth as the words slipped out, stomach dropping at the look on his face. "I didn't… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I… I think I'm going to stay with Steve tonight," Bucky set his jaw with a stiff nod at his decision. "I think we both need some space right now…"

Kagome's fingers twitched as he brushed past her, avoiding touching her before easing through the doors. She inhaled sharply, glancing around the loft as she wrung her fingers together, darting for the door. Kagome plucked her keys off the hook by the door, swinging her purse over her shoulder and tapping her car key in her palm as she turned.

Bucky was right, they needed their space; she reasoned silently as she shut the door behind her… although she wouldn't blame him if he didn't forgive her for her outburst; Souta had willingly pulled a gun on her, his had been forced…

She trudged the three flights of stairs, feet heavy under her as she berated herself for her lack of tact. Sesshoumaru should have helped her learn to hold her tongue instead of focusing so much on what she could do physically…

The lights of her car flashed as she unlocked it, tossing her bag in the passenger seat before settling into hers. "Call Tony Stark…"

He picked up on the second ring as she pulled into traffic, muffled curses falling from his mouth before greeting her fully.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

 _"Nope, dropped the phone. What's up; a little late for a call isn't it? I thought Friday's are movie nights with Barnes."_

"They are usually… we had a disagreement and I said something I really shouldn't have and I'm… can I stay at the Tower tonight?"

 _"What kind of a disagreement?"_

A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips with a snort, "nothing you should be looking at him for, my sharp tongue and lack of thinking before I spoke is the issue here..."

 _"Are you sure because I can be there in a flash."_

"Don't, I'm on my way to the Tower; assuming I can stay there tonight?"

" _You're always welcome here, you don't need to ask."_

"Thanks da—"

She grit her teeth as her tail end swerved, hands tightening on the wheel before a car slammed into her front side and sent hers spinning. The sound of metal crunching as glass shattered made her gasp as her car rolled through the street. A pained groan left her lips as her car teetered on its roof and she blinked in the blinding lights through her windshield, "To… Tony?"

 _"Kid… wh… pened? –ight?"_

"Car accident… again… everything hurts." Kagome grimaced as she fumbled for her seatbelt, cringing when the door was ripped from its hinges. "Bu—Bucky? No…" 'No… too big, not Bucky…'

Kagome blinked slowly with a pained groan, a hiss escaping her lips as a needle delved into her arm. "Who… get away from me…"

A deep chuckle echoed through her head, eyes shooting to the side as her passenger door was ripped from its hinges, a young blonde woman crawling into the vehicle and sending a fist into her radio, "Kagome Stark-Barnes, consider this your final warning."

"You're Hydra…"

A teasing smile played on the woman's lips, fingers twisting in her dark locks and making her wince, "ask Winter about us; Tatiana and Josef."

"Lets go!" Josef perked at the sirens wailing through the air in their direction. Tatiana's grip adjusted on the back of Kagome's head, face twisting before slamming her head into the wheel.

* * *

Bucky's eyes swept the waiting room anxiously, moving towards Rhodes as he flipped through a magazine, his bouncing leg the only indication of his outward anxiety before glancing up, "what happened?"

"There was a car accident, Tony was on the phone with her when it happened. They were running tests, that was about an hour ago." Rhodes frowned as he glanced at the receptionist, "they'll probably let you back being her husband… Tony's back there with her now."

Bucky nodded his thanks, easing up to the desk as his eyes darted around a second time, "my um… my wife was brought in… Kagome?"

"Oh Tony Stark's daughter! I didn't realize she was married, let me just… give me a moment and let me grab Mr. Stark."

The former assassin's eyes narrowed, it wasn't her fault that she didn't know they were married; they hadn't fully spoken about where they stood other than her going by Barnes with a few select people. He drummed his gloved fingers on the counter, resisting the urge to force his way back before the receptionist opened the door with a smile, "Mr. Stark will bring you to her room."

"Thanks, doll…" the older woman tittered and blushed as he brushed past her, taking in Tony's ashen face as he approached. "Is she okay?"

"She's awake, watching TV with Happy; she has a concussion, sprained wrist, a few broken ribs, bruises and scratches… abilities are blocked," Tony paused outside of the room door, turning to face him fully. "She said… there was an argument."

"Are you asking if I had something to do with this?" Bucky crossed his arms with a frown, even after being out of Hydra's control for over a year Tony still didn't trust him… "I was with Steve if you think I did, ask him."

Tony pursed his lips with a tight nod, Kagome had told him the same when she woke up. "I believe you," he glanced away quickly before fixing his gaze back on him, "you sure you want to see her?"

Brows furrowing, Bucky nodded, why wouldn't he? Fingers curled around the doorknob, swinging it open as his breath hitched.

"I want to run the Wipeout course… I'll bet I can make that." She gestured to the TV with a sigh, "even as banged up as I am."

"You'd be lucky to get out of the water with that hurt wrist alone," Happy chuckled. Kagome snorted, head lolling to the side as she straightened in her bed with a grunt, "hi…"

"I… I would have came home tomorrow morning you didn't have to get in an accident." Bucky cleared his throat at the scratch on her cheek, eyeing the soft cast on her wrist as he entered the room fully.

Kagome shrugged, wincing at the pull on her aching muscles as she relaxed against her mattress, "this is just my karma… I shouldn't have said what I did."

"What happened?"

Cerulean eyes flicked between Happy, Tony and Bucky, all gazing at her expectantly as if she hadn't answered this question multiple times already. "I tried to merge into the next lane, guess I hit the guy behind me… got hit up front and flipped."

"Why is your healing blocked?" Tony grunted.

Kagome toyed with the edge of her blanket, head ducking with a shrug, "because I'm tired… it happens every so often."

Happy snorted in disbelief, sharing an unconvinced look with Tony as he settled back in his chair more, "are you sure that's all?"

"Everything I remember."

Bucky perched carefully on the foot of the bed, reaching over his body to brush his fingers against hers, "are you sure?"

Kagome nodded and bit her tongue, she'd ask him about Tatiana and Josef in private, she didn't want any more trouble than was already circling her. "I really am sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," Bucky squeezed her hand lightly; "you forgave me for the same thing I'm asking you to condemn your brother for."

Kagome's fingers twitched against his, threading her fingers between his as her eyes softened, head lolling to the side as her eyes flicked between Happy and Tony. "I'm a little tired…"

"I'll be outside the door tonight," Happy pat her arm gently, ignoring the annoyed look she tossed his way. "Make sure no one without a badge gets in here."

"Good man, Happy; I've also got a second team stationed around the building, Steve's on his way up to the compound to go over the accident with the Avengers." Tony nodded.

Kagome deflated against her pillows with a frown, "it was a car _accident_ not an attack." She bit the truth back with a pained wince, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so lousy.

"Right… well then you won't mind the extra eyes tonight." Tony smirked as she bristled before rolling her eyes, the sign that she had given up the argument. "I'll stop by the lab, whip up another one of Bruce's magic pills for you to get your healing back; sneak it in with a morning coffee."

"Thanks Tony," Kagome sighed with a smile.

The genius nodded, tilting his head as he pointed at her with eyes narrowed, "you were going to call me dad in the car."

"Moment's gone and I've lost the element of surprise now."

Tony's eyes glazed over as he hovered in the doorway, clearing his throat as his eyes darted to Bucky in question, "coming Barnes?"

"I'll stake out the room, keep her safe." Bucky moved around the bed, settling in Happy's abandoned chair. He propped his feet up on the frame of the bed, hands folded on his lap as he turned to the TV as he silently ended the conversation; eyes darting to the woman on the bed as the door shut softly.

Her closed eyes didn't fool him, easing from chair to the edge of the bed and covering her hand with his. "What really happened sweetheart; your eyes squint ever so slightly if you're lying, I know what to look for now that I've gotten the whole truth from you…"

Cerulean eyes cracked open as she bit her lip, eyes staring hard at his face before swallowing hard, "who are Tatiana and Josef?"

"How… How do you know those names?" fear gripped him tight, he knew they hadn't been in his file, he was the first… he was also the weakest.

Kagome traced the soft cast on her wrist, ebony hair cascading over her shoulder to hide her face. "The big guy ripped the driver door off… got the syringe in me before I could figure out what was going on; the woman came in from the passenger, told me to ask you about them then it went black… clearly they didn't want me dead but—I thought you were the only one and now that I know you're not…"

"I was the first," he admitted softly, "there are five others but I'm the weakest."

"Weakest?" Her breath hitched with the information, lifting her head up as she cleared her throat; she couldn't even fight him before she knew it was Bucky. She pulled her hair over her shoulders, eyes darting around the room nervously, "what I said earlier—"

"I told you it's alright."

"But it's not; Bucky I've been feeling useless this last year… going on missions with S.H.I.E.L.D. to sitting home doing nothing, when Ayame told me about Souta and Sesshoumaru brought the picture I got a little excited, like I'm being handed a mission again." Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm not used to just sitting on the sidelines and it's making me feel… like maybe Souta's right about me."

"Well that's the worst thing I think you could say because that little shit doesn't know you as well as I do. As much as I'm enjoying finally getting to take care of you, you don't have to always stay home," Bucky brushed a strand of hair from her face, his thumb brushing her cheekbone as he tilted her head back to look at him, "sweetheart, I told you before that any fighting I had to do would be worth it to keep you out of it and I still mean that. But that mouth of yours—"

"—I'm sorry…"

"So you've said, more than a few times…" Bucky frowned and glanced at the window, he wondered just how far Tatiana and Josef had gotten, "I'm passed this, have been since I knocked on Steve's door. I need you to get passed it too."

"I hurt you…"

Bucky readjusted his grip on the back of her head, mindful of any injury he hadn't been told about, "and I hurt you… but we're stronger than words and mind control right?"

Kagome nodded her eyes drooping heavily as the adrenaline finally began to ebb fully from her body. Her eyes closed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, allowing him to ease her body back to the pillows.

"What you said wasn't as bad as the first time I got drunk and called you the wrong name… so I think I win the argument over who's words hurt worst." Bucky smiled with a snort, "I almost lost you over one too many old fashioned drinks and a slip of the tongue."

He watched a smile cross her face as her eyelids fluttered, struggling to stay awake before he grabbed her hand, thumb running over her knuckles as he stared down at her ring. "Rest doll, you've been through a lot tonight."

His lips pursed as her breathing evened out, standing from the bed and making his way to the window. If Tatiana and Josef were attacking how much longer until the rest of their kill squad would be after her? He turned back to look at her, they needed to get out of the city... he needed to get her out at least for a few days until something could be planned. If they were looking to send a warning they got it, Bucky's frown deepened as he made his way back to the chair, Rumlow and the other Hydra agents were one thing... their death squad was something he hadn't anticipated.


	62. Chapter 62

Souta shoved the file in his messenger bag, turning his body between the throngs of people as he maneuvered the busy Brooklyn streets. His mother was more slippery than he thought she could be, it was like Annie had fallen off the face of the earth. If he tailed his sister maybe his mother would show up, or someone else that could lead him to her…

Pain shot through his arm as his shoulder caught a passersby, rubbing the area with a groan as he turned, apology dying on his lips as his eyes widened.

"Souta?"

Bucky swung the bag in the crook of his arm to the metal appendage, eyeing the younger man from under his cap with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

Brown eyes flicked between the brunette and the man beside him, heart jumping in his throat as Steve Rogers silently regarded him. "I… not that it's any of your business but I heard about the accident and came to offer my condolences over Kagome's survival."

Steve's arm flexed out as Bucky eased forward, "you're on the wrong side of the city for that, son… besides, she was released a week ago."

"Look old man, I don't have to explain anything to you." Souta fixed a sneer on his face, inwardly cringing at how he was talking to his idol, "and if you two were smart you'd get that you can't protect her… someone wants her dead and it's starting to look like not even her loving husband can protect her let alone the Avengers."

Bucky passed the bag to Steve, stepping closer and lowering his voice as his eyes darted around, "did you have something to do with that accident? Tatiana and Josef being in town?"

"Who?" Souta tilted his head in question, filing the names away to look up later.

"Answer my question now, did you have something to do with it?" Bucky hissed.

Souta glanced back over Bucky's shoulder at Steve, swallowing hard before turning his eyes back to the angry man in front of him. He was going to have a lot more than just paperwork if this went south… and probably more than just a broken nose if Steve couldn't retrain his friend quick enough, "no but I wish I had… because it would have been done the right way."

Bucky's hands wound in Souta's collar, his nose millimeters away as his eyes flashed angrily, "you are lucky the streets are crowded after how you treated her in Japan… if I find out you're lying to me—"

"Buck, let him go."

Steve tensed, glancing between his friend's back and the other people on the streets as they began to notice the commotion. Bucky's grip on Souta's shirt tightened, tensing at Steve's hand on his shoulder before his fingers eased open. "You better thank your sister, she's the only reason you're not in the hospital right now."

"I'll thank her when she's gone."

"C'mon Buck, he's not worth it." Steve's hand tightened on Bucky's shoulder, pulling him back with a glare at the younger man, "let him go."

Bucky shoved him back, enjoying how Souta stumbled back and crashed to his backside with a grunt. "Final warning…"

Souta glared and shoved himself to his feet, dusting his hands on his pants as he turned and stalked away.

"So that's the infamous Souta Higurashi?" Steve mused as he handed the bag back to Bucky, "he's… well he's—"

"Pushing the wrong buttons, am I crazy or do you think there's a coincidence between the accident and the kid showing up here?" Bucky glanced over his shoulder before facing forward as he eyed the apartment building at the end of the block.

"I think you've been a little paranoid the last few days, you think it wasn't an accident?"

Bucky sighed in response pulling the door open and stepping into the building. He knew it wasn't an accident and he was weary to tell Steve knowing he'd hop on the first jet he saw to take out the threat. "I'm not paranoid… I could have lost her, that's all."

"So you're good?" Steve tugged the cap from his head, raking a hand through his hair as they climbed the stairs.

"You and Natalia good?" Bucky countered.

Steve sighed, Bucky was determined to get them together even inviting the Black Widow to move into the building across from him. "We're friends."

"Okay, whatever you say Rogers. We're doing a movie tonight, you two should come over."

"Lets see… a quiet night reading or sitting next to you while you and Kagome devour each other for two hours; I wonder which option I'll pick." The blonde feigned confusion as he pulled his key from his pocket.

"You're going to have to start coming around punk, Kagome think's your still upset about your shield." Bucky chuckled.

Steve sighed in exasperation as he turned his head, "it's not a cake plate."

"A normal cake plate would have melted with 100 candles on it, she cleaned it off and gave it right back."

Steve shook his head with a smirk, "you guys are always picking on me. Let's do the movie next weekend; I was going to go up to the compound for the weekend. You should try to make it, we're running training scenarios the whole time."

Bucky gave a slight nod, he had been neglecting his own training since the accident but he couldn't put it off anymore if he was going to carry out his personal missions. "I'll get up there."

Steve snorted as he unlocked his door, turning a glance over his shoulder at Natasha's door before stepping into his own apartment. Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve's ignorance with the woman before moving into the apartment, still as clueless as ever.

Setting the bag onto the counter, Bucky bent down to untie his shoes and kicked them to the side before moving through the apartment silently. The bed dipped under his weight, tossing his hat to the floor as he bent over Kagome, planting a soft kiss to her jaw as he whispered morning greetings in Russian.

Kagome stretched under the blankets and rolled, eyes cracking open as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"After 10," he stretched out beside her, brushing hair from her face and twirling the strand around his finger. "You never sleep this late." He gazed at her concerned, her healing had come back a few hours after Tony slipped her the pills but he wondered if maybe something more was wrong.

Kagome sat up with a yawn, arms stretching overhead as she groaned before her arms fell to the blankets and flinging herself back, "I kind of want five more minutes."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just really tired," her fingers threaded his, forcing herself to sit up before she really did fall back to sleep. "Maybe I'm finally getting sick."

"The priestess with healing can get sick? That'd be a first." Bucky slid from the bed and moved around the bed, kicking her discarded lingerie to the side from the night before as he held her robe up. "I brought you breakfast."

Kagome slipped her arms into the sleeves, tying the sash around her waist as she followed him from the bedroom. "Thank you."

Bucky unloaded the bag on the counter, Kagome's face lighting up as he passed her the box of food. She leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving into the kitchen for silverware. "Listen sweetheart… Steve and I ran into Souta on the way back from Tom's."

The clinking of the utensils stopped, cerulean eyes blinking at him as she processed what he had said, "he's here?"

She held a fork to him, making her way to the couch as she opened her to-go box, "what's he want?"

"Nothing I care to repeat…" he clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance, stabbing his sausage as the anger from earlier welled in his chest. "I told him he should thank you because you're the only thing keeping me from unleashing hell on him."

"I'm sure he loved that…" Kagome set her food to the coffee table and stood, arching her back to stretch before moving into the kitchen.

"Steve wants to run training all weekend starting tonight."

Kagome turned from the stove as she flicked the burner on, arms crossing as she turned to look at him, "okay?"

"I just don't know how I feel about you being home alone for so long… It's not like the two guys that came to the apartment before to scare you." Bucky sighed, his box joining hers as he stood.

Kagome had her back to him, busying herself with their drinks before stilling as his hands encircled her waist from behind. His finger played with the opening of her robe, sending a shiver down her spine as he lightly traced her skin, "maybe you could stay with your dad while I'm gone."

"I knew there was a catch…" her hands flicked the burner off as she poured the hot water into his mug, giving the liquid a quick stir before placing the kettle in its designated spot, "you think me staying with Tony will make a difference? It's been a week and you left me this morning."

Bucky grimaced as he opened his mouth and his arms dropped, his eyes following her as he ruffled the back of his head with a shrug. "Natalia might have had her eyes open while—"

"Bucky…" she sighed as she shook the can of whipped cream, pressing the nozzle and circling the inside rim of his cup. "I'll stay with Tony while you're gone but if they really want me then I doubt that'll stop them."

"I know… but it'll ease my mind a little." Bucky tugged the can from her hand and stepped closer to pin her to the counter. A mischievous smile played on his lips as he shook the can, stepping closer to press her into the counter and squirting a dollop of cream at the hollow of her throat.

Kagome's head tipped back with a sharp intake breath, his tongue making quick work of the cream as he placed an open mouth kiss to the spot. "What about breakfast?"

"In a minute," kisses traveled lower as he knelt to the floor, setting the can beside her feet as his free hand tugged at the knot on her waist.

"Bucky…" Kagome bit her lip as his hand trailed up the inside of her thigh, "Bucky I'm really hungry… after breakfast we can finish this."

His hand dropped from her leg, gazing up at her with an arched brow and a slow nod of acceptance. It was one of the few perks he didn't mind of being a super-soldier was the recovery time he didn't need anymore; he could made love to her all night and still was ready to go the next day. "Sorry sweetheart, did I keep you up too late last night?"

"Yeah… that must be it." Kagome gave him a tight smile, biting the inside of her cheek. Bucky climbed to his feet, pressing a kiss to her lips and reaching around her for the mugs, "lets eat, darling."

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Bucky mumbled into Kagome's hair, eyeing the numbers on the elevator as they climbed higher.

Kagome nodded, "I don't know why I'm so exhausted today… maybe I really am sick?"

"With your medical background is anything sticking out to you?" his arm tightened around her shoulders as he frowned, he wouldn't put it past Hydra to have added something in that substance; all the more reason for the training retreat.

Kagome released a breath with a slight shake of her head, "I'll just sleep it off while you're gone… a weird bug maybe?"

Bucky hummed, his hand falling from her shoulder as he offered Kagome his elbow as the doors opened. He adjusted the hold on her bag, glancing around the living room of the tower as they exited the lift. "Tony?"

"Do you smell something burning?" Kagome's eyes locked on the stove in the kitchenette as she started forward. A billow of smoke pouring from the oven when she opened it, with a cough, "Stark!"

"I'm coming, what's that smell?"

"Whatever you left in there," Bucky moved to pass the bag to the billionaire, "Thanks for letting her stay."

"Just set that down, I don't like to be handed things; that's what dad's do, we'll order Chinese tonight." Tony leaned down to grab the bag, "but I wonder why you don't want her to stay by herself."

Bucky crossed his arms and cleared his throat, "she's sick… been sleeping all day."

"Kagome gets sick?" Tony's eyes flicked to the priestess at the stove; worry creeping over his face.

"Kagome can hear you!"

Bucky ducked his head and strode forward, waving the smoke away as he pressed a kiss to her temple, "I'll call you when I can."

"Be careful," Kagome squeezed his arm gently with a smile, "I'll see you soon."

Tony slapped the assassins back in passing, giving a half-hearted wave as the doors to the elevator closed. "You're sick?" he leaned back against he counter, arms crossing as he gazed at her critically, "since when do you get sick?"

Kagome set the spatula down from trying to scrap the burnt food out of the pan, glancing up at the ceiling with a sigh before dropping her head. "I um… Tony I—I think I'm pregnant."


	63. Chapter 63

**"I can't wait to see her," Bucky grinned as he moved beside Peggy down the halls of the S.S.R.'s HQ in London, "it feels like it's been forever."**

 **Peggy's red pained lips quirked up as she glanced at the excitable brunette at her side, it always warmed her heart to see Bucky surprise Kagome after a long mission. "I assure you, she has no idea you were all due to return home today."**

 **"Even better!" He exhaled sharply, smoothing his hair back as he turned to the woman beside him, "how do I look?"**

 **"Smashing Sargent, although she wouldn't care if you came crawling out of a mud pit." Peggy lifted her fist and knocked on Kagome's office door, easing the barrier open when there was no answer. "Mrs. Barnes?"**

 **Kagome lifted her head from her crossed arms, blinking the sleep from her eyes with a grunt before the realization of who was at her door jolted her upright, "sorry… I didn't realize how tired I must be."**

 **"Do you need a medic?" Peggy looked her over quickly, eyes narrowing as her mind worked; it was the beginning of February and after the New Year's the Barnes couple had… her lips quirked with the idea, she had seen enough women acting that way to know what was ailing the priestess.**

 **"I am the medic…"**

 **Peggy giggled with a nod, "yes well, I have a surprise for you." she moved to the side, backing up when Kagome squealed and darted around her desk for Bucky.**

 **"Longest two weeks of my life darling, I missed you."**

 **Peggy excused herself silently, uncovering a few folded bills from her breast pocket as she marched into the room with the rest of the Commandos and tossing them on the table. "I'd like to place my bet, if you please Captain Rogers."  
**

 **"Oh," Steve glanced around the group and peered behind her before righting, already tugging his notebook from his back pocket and flipping to the back cover, "what's your call, Agent Carter?"**

 **"By Sargent Barnes' birthday, we'll have our baby announcement."**

 **"Bold assumptions," Steve grinned writing down her bet, "I know Bucky... he'll slip before hand."**

 **Peggy gave her own secret smile, "perhaps you know your best friend, but I know mine _and_ I also know women Captain. May the better person win."**

Bucky stared down at his phone as he leaned against the wall, turning the device over in his hands with a sigh. "What?" he lifted his head as Sam hunched to catch his eye and straightened.

"I said, I've been giving you some of my best work these last few minutes but you seem pretty distracted; reciprocate man, give me your smart ass retorts or something."

"Sorry," Bucky ruffled the back of his head quickly as he slid his phone in his pocket, "kind of don't want to be here…"

Sam straightened, arms dropping to his side as he looked at the assassin with a frown. "Everything alright?"

Bucky shrugged in response, just because she was sleeping a lot didn't mean… he closed his eyes with a sigh, she barely touched her food this morning… "I have to call Kagome, excuse me."

He darted away from Sam, tugging his phone back out as he exited the training room to the skywalk.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

 _"I've felt worse, but I'm fine… really, don't worry about me this weekend."_

He could almost see her forcing a smile for him but that didn't hide the strain in her voice, "I'm always going to worry about you."

 _"I know, but really, I'm fine… food's here; I love you."_

"Love you more, darling…" Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, he couldn't ask her over the phone. He didn't even know how to feel with the potential of a baby on the way. Clint's kids were amazing, visiting them every other month since the sharpshooter's retirement had warmed him up to the idea that _maybe_ he could attempt a family in a few years.

"Rogers looks ready to loose his mind." Natasha grinned as she leaned back against the rail, "why the long face?"

Bucky glanced up and shoved his phone into his pocket, "it wasn't that long ago that we… that mission in Spain… how did you start feeling—you look at Clint's kids like they're your own."

"It wasn't easy, Frances was born two years after that mission… Lila three years later but I would do anything for Clint's kids." The Black Widow glanced over her shoulder at the doors to the training room, shouting drawing her attention before turning back to the brunette at her side, "you start appreciating it more when it can't happen to you."

Bucky grunted at the simple explanation, swallowing hard before turning his chocolate eyes to her. "If you could have kids, would you?"

"In a heartbeat." She nodded with her answer, brows furrowing as she placed a hand on his arm to draw his full attention from the window, "where is this coming from?"

"Between me and you?" Bucky watched her nod, drawing a nervous breath before lowering his voice, "I… I think Kagome's pregnant… she's showing a few of the early signs I brushed off the first time."

"You don't seem happy?"

"The timing's not great… I've thought about another one but what if Hydra comes back and they… Natalia if they trigger me and _he_ comes out… it took so long to get pregnant the first time I thought I'd have accomplished what I wanted before we even had that conversation."

Natasha hefted herself onto the top railing, swiping through her phone before holding it aloft, "this doesn't look like a man that's scared of that… it looks like a man that's been longing for his family for a long time."

Bucky tentatively took her phone staring hard at the picture of him on Clint's couch surrounded by the Barton kids all sleeping soundly after one of their long days outside together. "Where'd you get this?"

"Kagome, she was cooing over how cute the four of you were that last weekend." Natasha grinned and took her phone back, "she said you were great with Nate even for all your fears that you'd hurt them. If Clint can hide his family from the world _and_ save it, why can't you?"

"But what if they trigger me?" he braced his hands on the railing and hung his head, "I can pretend I'm better all I want but if they get me again—"

"So they don't get you."

"Easy enough to say…" Bucky sighed heavily, ever since he saw those pictures Clint gave him he had been wanting to have that full family experience. "I need to talk to her."

Natasha nodded and hopped off the railing, "I'll stall Rogers or at the very least tell him something came up and you'll be back tomorrow morning."

Bucky nodded and turned on his heel, rushing for the stairs that led to the locker rooms. Trademark grin in place Natasha sauntered to the training room, eyeing the blonde super-soldier before tapping him on his shoulder, "let me in on the bet."

"Alright," Steve nodded and pulled a folded paper from his belt as he swung his shield to his back, "how much and what's your date?"

"The first Friday in May, $100."

* * *

Tony's eyes lifted from the ginger ale in his hand as Kagome trudged from the hall, arm over her stomach and face pale as she claimed the stool across from him. "So, is international cuisine the new test or do I need to run out for you and grab one?"

"It smells so bad in here…" she ignored the question and drew a shaky breath, sipping the soda and willing her stomach to stop its protesting. "Maybe I'm wrong and I'm not... maybe I'm just overthinking and I really am sick."

Tony shrugged and braced his hands on the counter, eyeing her carefully in disbelief. "You really think so?"

The priestess sighed, hand pressing into her belly gently as she bit her lip. "I forgot my pill a few times, I got busy planning Bucky's surprise party and I… I guess I didn't think it would happen. This is an 18-year-olds mistake not a 27-year-olds…"

She stared hard at the bubbles in her soda, blinking rapidly as she realized what she had said before dragging her eyes up bashfully. "You were 18…"

"I was," Tony admitted softly with a small smile, "and I think you turned out to be one the best _mistakes_ I ever made… and there have been a lot of them over the years."

Kagome hummed with a smile, eyes dropping to her drink as she tapped the glass with her nails. Tony turned to the elevator as it opened, his eyes darting back to the woman in front of him as he straightened, "need anything else? I'll go and get you some soup or something that you might have better luck eating."

"I'm alright," Kagome rubbed her temple with a groan; even soup didn't sound appealing. She shoved the glass away from her, folding her arms and laid her forehead on top, turning her head when something tapped on the counter.

Bucky swallowed hard and slid the box forward, her hand grabbing it as she straightened in her chair. "Did you think I wouldn't remember?"

"I hoped that I was just… this is my fault."

"It's no one's fault." He gestured to the box, dropping the keys to the counter, "where do you want me to wait?"

"Bedroom?" Kagome sipped the ginger ale and slid from the stool, padding for her room down the hall with Bucky on her heels. He complied with her request, sitting on the edge of the bed as she disappeared into the bathroom as he stared at his hands.

He stood hearing the water through the wall, watching Kagome reemerge as her eyes avoided his as she set her phone on the dresser, "two minutes…"

"This is one hell of a way to pick up where we left off," he tilted his head with his attempt to get a smile. "You don't seem happy."

"I didn't mean for this to happen, there was so much going on and… I messed up Bucky, I'm sorry."

Dark eyes flashed over her shoulder to the little stick on the counter before looking back to her face, "messed up? We're both adults and we're married... You told me last year you were all in…" he closed the distance between them, cradling her face in his hands as he forced her eyes to his, "and just like you, I'm all in doll, baby or not… this is all I've ever wanted since I met you."

"I just don't want to force you into something you're not ready for…"

"Timing's not perfect… but I don't think it ever has been with us; _we_ are going to be fine. I'm going to personally see to that, besides… I can't wait to see you with that belly I saw in those pictures." He smiled softly at her small, tearful laugh; his eyes lifting to the chiming of her phone, heart hammering as she turned to silence it.

Her breath hitched as she turned back, "I'm scared…"

"I'm right here," his stubble tickled her forehead as Bucky kissed her gently, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome nodded and trekked into the bathroom, keeping her gaze from drifting down as she brought it into the bedroom. They glanced down together, Bucky making a noise in his throat as he blinked, nodding carefully before kneeling in front of her, lifting her shirt to expose her stomach as he kissed the flesh softly with a watery smile of his own. "I can't wait to meet you…"


	64. Chapter 64

Tony eyed the bike still parked in front of the tower as he climbed the stairs and entered the lobby. He'd have thought after getting confirmation Barnes would have been on the road back to the compound; he wouldn't admit it out loud but it meant more to him that Bucky wanted to be by her side then upstate.

"I got your soup," he held the bag up for emphasis as he moved through the living room. "How's your stomach?"

"It's alright for now…" Kagome glanced down at her stomach before gesturing to the empty stool beside her. "We want to talk to you…"

"Oh no," he settled the bag to the counter and flung himself in the seat as his eyes flicked between them. His stomach flipped anxiously, their faces not betraying anything as he pondered silently if it was a good or bad conversation. What if it was positive… or negative?

Bucky rubbed the middle of Kagome's back as he stood behind her, eyeing the man carefully before clearing his throat. "We want you to know we really appreciate everything you've done for us…"

"We really do dad… and um…" Kagome's face broke with a smile as she looked up at Bucky before turning her attention back to Tony, "it's still early but we want to know if you prefer Grampy or Grandpa."

Tony released the breath his was holding and rubbed his face; as much as he had protested this ever happening, he couldn't help feeling his insides warm at the idea. His hand slapped the counter as he slid from his seat, arms wrapping around Kagome's shoulders tightly with hurried words of congratulations.

"Congratulations Barnes," he reluctantly released Kagome to shake Bucky's hand, slapping him on the shoulder with a large grin firmly in place.

"Thank you."

Tony nodded and blinked hard, pinching the corners of his eyes to alleviate the stinging before turning suddenly on Kagome with an open mouth of disbelief. "You called me dad."

"I had the element of surprise." Kagome shrugged.

Tony bounced on his heels with a nod, pointing to her stomach as he met her eyes. " _That_ is going to be the most well protected child in the world, hands down."

Bucky agreed silently, he didn't know too many kids that had the entire Avengers team at their back. Kagome caught his eye with a nervous smile, hand holding her stomach nervously as Tony bustled around the kitchen declaring it time to celebrate.

* * *

" _This is Annie, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."_

"Hi mom… Annie…" Kagome dropped her head with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I've tried calling you so many times in the last few weeks and you haven't exactly gotten back… this isn't something I wanted to tell you in a voicemail but… Bucky and I are going to have a baby... Alright well, maybe now you'll call me back."

With a grunt Kagome launched her phone onto the bed and shook her head, she had really thought things were finally turning around with her mother…

The hem of her skirt billowed as she spun, striding through the apartment at the sound of the door opening. Bucky dropped his bag and caught her in his arms, cradling the back of her head as he pressed a kiss to her softly. "Careful," he murmured as his hand caressed the firmness of her lower belly.

Kagome smiled at the content look on his face, her own hand lifting to brush a few of his wayward hairs from his face. "Little Barnes is just fine," she glanced down at the slight curve in her stomach as she bit the inside of her cheek, "you were there."

Bucky glanced over at the four ultrasound pictures that had been given a designated spot on the wall with a nod, "it seems only fitting we'd have a baby so close to your favorite holiday."

"Tell me Christmas hasn't gotten annoying?" she rolled her eyes in response, looping her arms around his neck as he kicked the door shut. "Well?"

"A bunch of lowers, no one important… we did find a notebook that could prove useful but we won't know until it's deciphered." Bucky kissed the tip of her nose as he moved out of her embrace to the wall of records. He found the one he wanted easily enough, spinning it on the pads of his fingers before setting it on the turntable and dropping the needle.

"Dance with me darling, it's been a long four days." He held his hand out, fingers curling around her smaller hand and spinning her under his arm before tugging her against him. "You look so beautiful today."

Kagome ducked her head and glanced back up through her lashes, feeling his fingers twitch against her lower back as she tilted her head. "Thank you."

"I especially like the dress, I forgot how much I love seeing you in them."

"You'll be seeing a lot more of them… my pants are already getting tight," she grimaced at the admittance of the change in her body. The first time hadn't been as quick as it was this time around; she hadn't started showing until the half way mark…

Bucky smirked and tipped her back, delivering a kiss to the hollow of her throat before righting her, "and how are _you_ feeling?"

"I'm still tired but I can't sleep all day… the nausea comes and goes mostly with take out which is heartbreaking, but I'm starting to feel more myself." She explained carefully.

"Good, I was worried about you while I was gone since you wanted to stay here." Bucky's eyes darted around, half expecting someone to jump out and attack before turning them to Kagome. He leaned into the hand she cupped his cheek with, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm.

"Can't keep living like that, they're going to come for me if you're gone or not."

He gave a reluctant nod, she had a point; they could easily overpower him if they wanted to. "Plans today?"

"Dad called about two hours ago that he was coming over and he had a surprise," she pursed her lips in thought before her eyes flashed, "since he didn't want to say when he was coming over though I have an idea to pass the time.

Seeming to read her mind a small smile crossed Bucky's face in response as she shoved him to the couch, gripping her waist as Kagome straddled him and placed a kiss to his neck. His scruff scratched her skin as he kissed her shoulder, fingers finding the zipper on her back and dragging it down slowly.

She shuddered as his left hand dipped between the folds of the fabric, his Kagome reared her head back with a gasp, Bucky claiming her mouth as his hand on the back of her head anchored her to him.

"You know sweetheart, I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around how we managed three years without going all the way and now I can't take my hands off you." Bucky dragged his hands down her body, lifting her skirt higher to knead her thighs as his eyes darkened.

"It's the pregnancy hormones." Kagome bit her lip as she pressed her hand onto his chest, lashes fluttering as he traced circles on her skin.

The chestnut strands of his fallen hair shook with his head, Bucky pulling back to regard her carefully, "no… because I'm in love with you…"

His hand trailed up her body, cradling the back of her head as she blushed a bright red at the declaration. It's not like she had never heard that come from his mouth before… but the fire in his eyes had taken her by surprise, the passion in his voice alone sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'm in love with you too." She saw it then, the pain in his eyes before he blinked and glanced away quickly to avoid her gaze. "Bucky, what happened?"

His tongue darted out, pulling his lower lip into his mouth before releasing it with a sigh, "we lost people… kids mostly, Hydra played us dirty."

"I'm so sorry," her arms circled his neck loosely as she held him; Bucky leaning into her embrace as he tugged the zipper of her dress up. "Buc—"

"Do you really think I'm going to be a good father?" the question broke as he whispered it, stealing a glance to her nervously as she pulled back.

Kagome cupped his face with a reassuring smile, leaning forward to press her lips to his forehead. "Absolutely, because you're a good man."

Bucky cradled her to him and maneuvered her to the cushion beside him, laying down with his head in her lap. "How am I so lucky to call you mine?" he blinked up at her as she ran her fingers against his scalp.

"Maybe I'm the lucky one," her lips quirked in response, noting happily that the pain had ebbed from his face. Bucky turned his face to her belly and kissed her softly before sitting upright and turning to face her.

"Lay back darling, let me show you how much I missed you."

Kagome complied with the order, breathe hitching as he rubbed her through her panties. His finger hooked into the waistband, tugging it down before freezing at a knock on the door; he silently cursed Tony's timing and righted Kagome's clothing before shoving to his feet. "We'll finish this later if you want, sweetheart."

He stooped down to press a quick kiss to Kagome as she climbed to her feet, jogging across the apartment to swing the door open.

"Delivery for the little Barnes."

"Little Barnes…" Bucky glanced over his shoulder at Kagome's belly, "I'm Bucky Barnes…"

"Good enough, sign here."

Bucky's brows furrowed as he took the pad and signed, stepping back as the men trekked into the apartment with the box.

"Where's the nursery?"

"Oh… we haven't… the one on the left?" Kagome waved her hand down the hall, before dropping it to the other and wringing her fingers together.

Bucky grumbled under his breath and followed after the pair, Kagome turning as Tony made his entrance with a smile as he rubbed his hands together. "My gift get here yet?"

"The crib?"

Tony nodded happily, "I've also got a few stuffed animals on order, should be coming in the week. I didn't know the theme so I just got a bunch of animals, what else do you guy's need? How about a baby shower?"

"We've got a while for all of that dad," Kagome rolled her eyes as she shook her head. She looped her arm in his and directed him to the ultrasounds, "see, only nine weeks."

"Right," Tony smiled softly as he leaned closer, "look at that little peanut. Everything's on track then; growing good, strong heart, how's mom?"

"Due December 5th, measuring great, heartbeat was… 163, and I'm doing a little better; morning's still suck." Kagome ticked off her answers before crossing her arms. "Speaking of mom… have you—"

"Nope, goes straight to voicemail."

Kagome nodded with a deep sigh, "me too…" her eyes dragged around the loft as she pursed her lips, "I wonder if maybe I should go and see her in person?"

Tony shrugged with a huff, after last time he couldn't see why she'd want to burden herself with that. "That's your choice, I'll let you borrow the jet."

"I'll have to talk to Bucky about it," Kagome straightened as the delivery men emerged from the room, taking the tip Tony offered them as Bucky trailed after as he tapped the allen wrench against his leg with his eyes glued to his phone.

"I know I just got home," he directed an apologetic look at Kagome, tossing the wrench to the counter as he shoved his phone in his pocket, "but we've got a sighting on Adrian Belikov and if we get him we'll get Rumlow."

Disappointment washed over Kagome at the information, she had hoped he would be able to take a break from hunting the remaining Hydra agents and go to Japan with her. "When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow night at the latest."

Tony glanced between the two as the tension in the room swirled, Kagome was either on the verge of crying or her irritation alone with the situation was going to cause the problem. "Shawarma tomorrow after Barnes leaves; if you can eat that."

Kagome gave a curt nod, turning with Tony as she walked him to the door with a forced smile, "thanks for the crib. We really do appreciate everything."

"I don't want to do this darling, but if—"

Kagome turned the lock on the door and turned, "you should go… this should have been over years ago."

Bucky lifted his chin as his face scrunched in thought, was this a trap? "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she moved closer as she toyed with the ends of her hair, reaching out to pluck a piece of fuzz from his shirt. "Would it be alright if… if I go to Japan while you're gone? There's a few people I want to tell in person about the baby."

"Your ma?"

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome shrugged, "although he probably already knew but… I should still tell him." she gave a nod of finality at her decision, "and we'll both come home and everything will be fine."

Bucky agreed softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I really admire the respect you have for him. I'll see you when we both get home then." He tugged her closer and pressed his lips to her forehead, "but for now, we have at least 24 hours and I am ready to show you how much I love you."

Kagome hummed and stepped back, reaching under her skirt to pull her undergarments down before kicking them to the side, "then get over here Sargent Barnes… it looks like we've both got our missions."

Bucky moved back to the record player and flipped the disc, sauntering over to the waiting priestess as she turned her back to him. He pressed a kiss to her neck, dragging her zipper lower along her back as his hands reached up to drag the straps of her dress down, "I love you, Mrs Barnes."

"I love you too, Bucky."


	65. Chapter 65

"Pass me my knife?"

Kagome leaned over to the nightstand and pulled the weapon from the drawer, twisting it in her hands before reluctantly handing it over. Bucky froze at the sadness in the depths of her eyes, his eyes dropping to the knife between them before his grip tightened and he was bending down to strap it to his ankle.

"What's on your mind, darling?" he arched a brow as he straightened, shoving his bag to the floor as he sat on the bed. "I didn't keep you up nearly as late I could have and you still didn't sleep."

Cerulean eyes flicked to his as she adjusted her head in her hand, elbow on her knees as a sigh tore from her body, "I had a nightmare… a continuous, reliving your worst day, nightmare."

Bucky dragged out his exhale as he leaned over the mattress, thumb brushing against the skin of her thigh. He had an idea what that could have been, there had been a feeling in the air of finality… that this was the mission that would change it for them and allow him to finally live up to his end of the bargain and stay home. It was the promise 71 years in the making…

"Did you yell at Steve again?"

"Yelled at Steve, Tony, Natasha, Sam… it changed every time I drifted off but they always had one thing in common…" she looked away quickly, as if too ashamed to look at him as she admitted what her mind had conjured up.

Chocolate eyes trailed down to her belly, he could see why it be happening in her head; last time they were in this situation… he grunted as he pressed off from the bed and moved closer, his hand cupping the back of her head and forcing her to look at him. "This is different."

"I know," Kagome released the hold on her head, fingers reaching out to trail through his hair. "Did I ever tell you how attractive you are with the beard?"

"Just the beard?" Bucky smiled softly as he grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss into her palm.

Kagome smiled, dropping her chin to her chest as she glanced at him through her lashes, "the hair is a nice turn on too…"

Bucky hummed, closing the space between them as his metal hand dragged the hem of his shirt higher over her legs. He broke the kiss long enough to glance at the clock; they had come to a mutual agreement that he would set out early for the compound, the earlier he left, the earlier he could come home.

"We don't have a lot of time…" he hated rushing through the act with her, preferring to take his time and worship her fully.

Kagome dragged the shirt over her head and tossed it at him, fingers reaching for his jeans and working the button as she dragged the zipper down. "One more time before you leave," she tugged him closer, ignoring the fatigue in her body as she wrapped her hand around his length.

Bucky shoved his pants around his thighs and leaned forward to claim her lips, his hips thrusting forward slightly as she stroked his cock. Kagome arched into him as his fingers dipped between her folds, curling inside of her as he stroked her sweet spot. He loved the way her body responded to him, loved knowing he knew exactly where to touch her to bring her pleasure… he added a second digit, swallowing the moan that tore from her throat as one of his own escaped as she tugged at his hair.

The thrusting of his fingers quickened as her walls tightened, breaking the kiss to murmur against her ear in Russian, sending her over the edge with his words. "I love it when you do that…" Kagome bit her lip as her chest heaved, wiggling her hips invitingly as he positioned himself at her opening.

"Я люблю тебя." Bucky growled deep in his throat as he gripped her hips and thrust forward, his head falling back at how good it felt to be inside her.

Kagome hissed at the quickness he entered her, head tossing back as she moaned with every thrust Bucky delivered. His metal hand moved between them, rubbing her oversensitive clit in time with his hips; a low whine passed her lips, fingers clawing at the sheets desperately as she felt her release nearing.

"Buc… ky." She reached for him and tugged him back down to her; legs locking behind his back as every fear she had came through in her desperate kiss. Her hips jerked with her orgasm, nails biting into the back of Bucky's neck as he groaned his release with her, hips jerking as he broke their kiss to drop his forehead to her shoulder.

"I love you too," Kagome's fingers ran through Bucky's hair, feeling him kiss her collarbone before lifting his head to kiss her tenderly.

"You've been practicing?"

She nodded her response, lips quirking as her eyes closed at the loss of his body of her. "I'll know even more when you get back," she promised.

Bucky poked his head out of the bathroom from where he was cleaning himself up before moving towards her and holding the towel out. "I know you will, soon we'll be having our own conversations in Russian."

"I don't know if I'll know that much…" Kagome tugged his shirt back overhead, tossing the towel to the hamper before sliding from the bed. "Do you really have to go?"

Her hands wrung together as she pursed her lips, keeping her eyes away as they filled with tears. Bucky zipped his bag shut and tossed it to the bed before moving closer to wrap her in his arms, he could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through his shirt.

"Sorry… hormones…" she sniffed and pulled back, her hair falling over her shoulder to create a curtain as she wiped away her tears. Shaking her head as she cleared her throat, she crossed her arms and delivered a tight smile before crawling across the bed for his bag.

Bucky grabbed it from her hands, rubbing her belly with a smile of reassurance, "you're in too delicate condition to be carrying my bag darling." he threaded their fingers together as they trekked through the apartment, dropping his bag by the door and turning to place a feather light kiss on her forehead. "I made you a promise darling, I'm going to be the one to take him out and when he's gone no more leaving…"

His hand moved to cup her cheek, thumb stroking her cheekbone as he tilted his head, "lets go and shower before I leave."

Kagome straightened at the request; she didn't think her body would be able to go another round let alone while they were standing the whole time. Bucky smirked as if reading her mind, "just shower, you're pretty spent."

He threaded their fingers together and led her back to their bathroom, depositing his clothing to the floor and helping her with his shirt. Kagome ran her fingers through his hair as the water cascaded over his back, turning to squirt shampoo in her hand before lathering it in his hair, "please be careful."

"I will sweetheart, nothing's going to stop me from coming home this time."

* * *

 _"Hi mom… Annie… I've tried calling you so many times in the last few weeks and you haven't exactly gotten back… this isn't something I wanted to tell you in a voicemail but… Bucky and I are going to have a baby... Alright well, maybe now you'll call me back."_

Annie looked down at the phone in her hands with a frown, "Brock…"

"What?" he glanced away from Adrian Belikov as she moved forward, taking the device she held out, a slow smile spreading across his face before chuckling as the message ended.

"Winter's having a baby," he tossed the phone in the air lightly, "can you believe that shit?"

Adrian laughed along with him, crossing his arms as he sneered, "not when we get finished he's not."

"Anina, you're still on board correct? I'd hate to see you backing out because of this little… complication…" Adrian leveled a glare at the Higurashi matriarch, ready to pull the trigger against her should she prove unable to continue.

"The Nazi's did experiments on pregnant women all the time; this doesn't change anything."

Rumlow's eyes narrowed, "you sure?"

"After what she helped do to my father… I can't forgive that."

Adrian's eyes flicked between the pair with a nod, "I better get to Lagos before the Avengers do and they're disappointed. I'm not putting my life on the line for you to screw this up Anina."

"I understand completely, I won't back out." Annie gave a nod of finality, arms crossing as her eyes hardened against their scrutinizing gaze. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time."


	66. Chapter 66

**December 1987**

"Mom, dad…" Tony glared slightly at Howard, already anticipating his reaction as he gestured to the woman at his side, "this is Annie Weber."

"What a pleasure to meet you, you're the first woman we've been introduced to." Maria smiled warmly at the woman as she shook her hand.

"The first with clothing on at least." Howard splashed whiskey over ice as he tuned, "Weber you say?" His eyes held a look as he attempted to place the name, he knew he had heard it in his 50 some odd years and he knew it well…

"That's right," Annie shared a small smile with Tony, holding her hand out to the Stark patriarch, "I've heard so much about you Mr. Stark."

Howard's eyes flicked to the outstretched appendage, tipping his head back to drink his liquor before fixing a look on his son. "And where did you pick her up?"

"I didn't _pick her up_ , I've known her since Freshman year; Annie is graduating with her Bachelor's in Humanities." Tony straightened more under his father's scrutinizing gaze, "she wants to be a lawyer."

"Does she?"

"Howard," Maria's tone held a slight hint of warning, "we're very happy you could join us for Christmas."

"The pleasure's all mine." Annie responded.

Howard poured himself another drink, rotating his wrist as the liquid moved around the ice. "What do you want?"

"I'm so—"

"Howard…"

"Give me a break dad, not every—"

"I wasn't talking to you, Anthony." Howard snapped, turning his head from his son to the woman at his side, "money? Name in the papers? What do you want?"

Annie shifted uncomfortably, sharing a glace with Tony as she bit her lip nervously. Tony exhaled sharply, giving her a tight smile that was meant to be reassuring, "she's pregnant."

 **Present**

 **"You sure you don't want to come to M.I.T.?" Tony scratched the side of his face with a smirk, "it'll be fun."**

 **Kagome cracked her eyes open from her reclining chair and stretched her legs out before crossing them at the ankles, "and watch you debut your new technology to a bunch of college kids; no thanks. Besides, I'd be the only middle school drop out."**

 **She folded her hands over her belly as she shifted to get more comfortable, "you could always come to Japan?"**

 **"I have no desire to see your mother… anyone know you're coming?"**

 **"Nope, I'm feeling to be in a surprising mood lately." Kagome sat up slowly as she blinked at the man across from her, "if you get back before me can you go in my safe and check on the jewel? I didn't want to cart it across the ocean again."**

 **"Sure thing kid, that safe's indestructible anyway, but I'll check on it."**

Kagome pursed her lips as she stared up the flight of stairs leading up to the shrine, maybe she shouldn't have dismissed Tony's offer to visit M.I.T. as quickly as she had.

"I swear every time I come back there are more stairs then last time…" she huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she crested the top stairs. "You'll never have to climb them," she rubbed the small bump under her hand and shifted the waistband of her sweatpants.

She glanced around the serenity of the grounds, eyes landing on the well house before turning away sharply and heading for the main house. As much as Kagome wanted to reminisce that wasn't what brought her here…

Her knuckles rapped loudly against the door, rubbing the bones as they throbbed lightly under the pressure she just used. Kagome leaned in with a frown, she could hear movement on the other side of the door and brought her hand up again before it swung open to the surprised face of her mother.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome crossed her arms as she tilted her head, "well your place was on the way to Sesshoumaru's from the airport so I thought why not, I really just wanted to see if you maybe I'd just drop in… see if I'd have better luck with you opening the door rather than answering my calls…"

"Oh…" Annie glanced over her shoulder before turning back as she stepped to the side, "come in, let's talk over a cup of tea?"

Kagome bit her lip with a sigh, "just one… I'm tired and just want to get to Sesshoumaru's."

Annie hummed with a smile, shutting the door softly behind Kagome before bustling into the kitchen. "Here by yourself?"

"Yeah," she responded simply, "everyone else is busy. I invited dad but he uh… something came up."

She had never thought being at the shrine would make her uncomfortable, that she would ever feel like a stranger in the house she grew up in.

"Dad?"

Kagome nodded as if Annie was in front of her, flipping through the gun magazine on the coffee table as she frowned, when had her mother gotten into firearms. "Yeah…" she straightened and flipped through the flimsy pages as her eyebrow arched, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

"Avengers are off after Hydra…" she added as an afterthought. The shattering of glass drew the priestess's full attention, dropping the magazine to the surface before easing back to the hall, glancing up the stairs as she paused. "You good?"

"Yes!"

Kagome swallowed hard at the clipped tone at the word, eyes narrowing as she glanced back to the doorway, "want help?"

" _No_."

She had worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. long enough to pinpoint exactly when something was wrong… her mother's behavior was only solidifying the suspicions slowly growing in the pit of her belly. "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"Of course not."

Kagome's tongue darted out to wet her lips as she exhaled sharply, "Souta still in the city?"

"I thought you hated him?"

"He's a pain in the ass but he's still my brother," Kagome shrugged, "I just noticed… all of the pictures in the stairwell are gone…"

Annie bustled in with a smile as she balanced a tray in her hands, "I was thinking of painting; have a seat please."

"Let me grab some crackers, my stomach's been so sensitive that I don't want to take that chance." Kagome jabbed a thumb over her shoulder and turned for the door.

"Oh let me get it for you; you're pregnant sit down and relax!"

Annie shot past her daughter with a smile, Kagome biting the inside of her cheek and perching on the edge of the couch. "I made you a mix of ginger and mint tea, I hope that's alright," Annie handed the sleeve to Kagome as she moved to sit across from her.

"That's great thanks." Kagome watched the liquid ripple as she blew it softly, her cerulean eyes darting around the room for anything more unusual than she had already seen.

"Is that a ring?" Annie blinked at the bauble on Kagome's finger, a wide smile breaking across her face as she held it out for inspection. "It's gorgeous."

"It was Bucky's—James'—grandmother's… I've got to say, it's been really amazing having it back on my finger." She smiled fondly at the way it glittered in the light, "you don't realize how much you miss or love someone until you don't have him anymore."

"You look… you look so happy." Annie swallowed hard as Kagome retracted her hand and sipped her tea, leaning forward to grab a cracker.

"I am, it feels like things are _finally_ in the right spot for us."

"Yes, a baby and the love of your life back… and a good relationship with your father."

Kagome nodded, rolling the taste of the tea over her tongue as she dusted her fingers on her pants. "He's been really great."

"Much better than me," Annie tilted her head as she watched Kagome's eyes begin to loose focus and her brows furrowed. "You look exhausted, why don't you go and lay down in your room?"

"No, I need to get to Sesshoumaru—"

"You can't drive in your condition."

Kagome's words slurred together as she climbed to her feet and swayed, managing a glare at her mother before she fell. Annie winced as Kagome's forehead caught the corner of the coffee table and red began trickling through the scratch.

"I thought for sure she'd find you." Annie shot her eyes at Rumlow as he darkened the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the frame with a smirk.

"Lets get out of here, we're done with this place." He moved forward and tossed the priestess over his shoulder unceremoniously. Annie flicked a match and tossed it on the stove, flames erupting behind the pair as they exited through the backdoor.

 **February 1988**

Annie glanced up from her bag as she shoved her textbook inside as the door to her dorm room opened, doing a double take as she placed a hand on her slightly rounded belly, "Mr. Stark… this is a surprise, I was ju—"

"How much…" Howard shut the door behind him as he stepped fully inside the room, "…will it cost to have you disappear?"

"I don't want—"

"After that baby is born I will give you 3 million to sign your rights away and disappear, is that suitable for you?"

Annie blanched at the offer as she stopped fumbling with her bag to give her full attention to the Stark patriarch. "You're asking me to give your family my child, you can't even stand your own son."

"Anthony needs a stern hand… he's not living up to his full potential… that child, however…" he pointed to her stomach, "5 million."

"You sound desperate Mr. Stark," Annie smiled and crossed her arms, "I think I'll keep her."

Howard's face flushed at the young woman's attitude, biting his tongue on the words he truly wanted to say as he released the breath he held in a whoosh. He forced himself to calm down, hands fisting at his sides, "girl?"

Annie rubbed her belly with a smile directed downwards, "yes… that's what I've been told. I've been thinking the name Kagome."

The color drained from Howard's face at the name, Annie's smile widening as his fists released. "Be careful sir, I'd hate for anything bad to happen before it's time; after all… there's been a plan in motion since before even my birth."

"Anina Weber… your father would be so proud of you." Howard sneered.

"Yes… if only your Captain hadn't died with him." Annie mused softly and reached behind her for her bag on the bed, "don't do anything to make Tony more irate with you… I'd _hate_ for something to happen to him as well."

"I really do like him, he's been such a good friend to give me something so precious." Annie giggled, "after all, we're good at accidents."

"Are you threatening my son?"

"And your wife, but please by all means test me, I've been wanting to create the famous horse scene in _the Godfather_ for myself." Annie glanced down at her watch before meeting Howard's icy gaze, "if you'll excuse me I have to get to class; it's always a pleasure talking with you sir."

Howard grabbed her arm as she brushed past him, tilting his head as his eyes blazed angrily, "I _will_ have that girl… you all will _not_ hurt her."

"Who do you think your son will believe on this issue if you bring it up?" Annie wrenched her arm free and shoved her hands in her coat pocket, "I hope you left a mark."

Annie yanked the door open, a sob tearing from her throat as she darted to Tony and Rhodey at the end of the hall. Howard's jaw set as Annie relayed a tearful story, straightening as Tony glared at him in disgust before turning his back and heading further away. Howard almost missed the smirk Annie tossed over her shoulder at him, she was a better actress than he gave her credit for…


	67. Chapter 67

**"I don't understand Lady Kaede, what am I doing wrong?" Kagome stared down at her hands with a frown before looking up at the woman, "I had no issues before allowing my miko into my arrows."**

 **"Ye are overthinking it child, it's a simple fusion."**

 **Kagome stooped to pick her bow up with a sigh, 'this may have been easy for Kikyō, but it's not for me.'**

 **"Try again."**

 **Kagome gave a nod, attempting to appear determined when she was really ready to just stop the training altogether. Her arrow released with her breath, hitting the mark with a thunk before Kagome tossed the weapon to the ground and spun, "I need a break."  
**

 **"Of cou—"**

 **She had thought after four years of time-travel she would have been able to pick up and lock on to what she had been doing unconsciously. "Sango, want to take a walk with me?"**

 **The slayer glanced up from her boomerang with a nod, swinging her weapon to her back as Kilala jumped in her arms with a content sigh. "How's your training going?"**

 **"Not what I thought," Kagome tipped her head back with a sigh, hands clasping behind her back before she turned her head to the woman beside her, "did you pick up slayer training easily?"**

 **"Yes and no…" Sango pondered the question carefully, "I did until father wanted me to use the boomerang, becoming strong enough before I could learn how to use it was the most difficult. I thought it would be easy."**

 **Kagome righted her head with a nod, "I'm having problems with the barriers and putting my miko in objects and I don't understand why because I do it every time we face a new opponent."**

 **"Maybe the pressure of facing Naraku is throwing you off? We're all getting stronger to finally bring him down and to that affect so is he… it can be a scary thought." Sango nodded at her own explanation.**

 **Kagome paused mid-step, glancing back down at her hands before giving a reluctant nod, "I haven't gotten any stronger…"**

 **Her head snapped up at Sango's giggles, eyes widening at her as she waited for her to explain what she found funny. "You've improved the most out of all of us!"**

 **"Me? No, I—"**

 **"It's a subtle, quiet strength… but it's there." Sango placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, smiling happily at her, "I wouldn't be surprised if you're the one to take him down."**

 **"Now that's an exaggeration, if I hit him once will be a miracle."**

 **Sango hummed and returned her hand to cup Kilala as the cat meowed at Kagome, adding in her agreement to her master and earning a scratch behind the ears from Kagome. "I'm going to head back, want to come?"**

 **"I think I need another minute…"**

 **Sango nodded, Kilala jumping to Kagome's shoulder as a lookout as the slayer turned and trekked back to the village. Kilala purred at Kagome's finger rubbing her chest, lifting her head for better access to the length of her neck before jumping behind the priestess and erupting in flames.**

 **"What's—"**

 **Kagome stiffened, hand placed on Kilala's back as she hissed and spit a warning at the man in front of her, his golden eyes looking more annoyed then amused at the demon.**

 **"Lord Sesshoumaru…" if she showed him respect maybe he wouldn't attack, the last time she saw him the and Inuyasha were locked in battle before he attempted to take her out for shooting at him…**

 **The demon lord moved silently forward, stopping just before Kilala as he cracked his knuckles. The cat's hisses and growls quieted, the hair on the back of her neck remaining upright as she guarded the priestess.**

 **"Where is my brother?"**

 **"I haven't seen him all day…"**

 **Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the woods behind her, ears twitching as his nose flared before returning his attention to Kagome, "and here you are with merely a cat for protection."**

 **Kagome's hand fisted lightly in the demon's hair, mindful not to jerk as she swallowed hard, "I should get back, I'm training with Lady Kaede."**

 **"Is that what you were doing, it looked to me as if you were failing."**

 **Clearing her throat, Kagome jerked her head at the statement as she stiffened, "it's called training for a reason."**

 **"It's pathetic is what it is…"**

 **"If you came here just—"**

 **"I came here to offer my services to you, the old woman can continue her teachings on your power while I will take the physical training."**

 **Kagome blinked once… twice… three times in disbelief, was he really offering to help her of all people? "What's the catch?"**

 **"No catch, I see a very sliver of potential within you… I wish to see if it can be brought out."**

 **Cerulean clashed with red as Kagome and Kilala shared a look, "only on the condition that you and Inuyasha don't fight anymore."  
**

 **Sesshoumaru snorted, an action that looked far more dignified when he did it. "That's up to him as he cannot control himself. When I am finished with you however, you will no longer have to rely on others for protection… does this sound suitable to you?"**

 **"Yes, please!"**

Kagome groaned as the fog in her head subsided, her dream crashing over her full force as she relived a happier time; Sesshoumaru would surely kill her if he had seen how easily she let her guard down, that had been one of his lessons later in life… detecting poisons and other compounds in food and drink and she had completely glossed over her mother doing anything to harm her. 'Rookie mistake,' she thought with a second, quieter groan.

Her eyelids felt heavy, brows twitching together as she drew a deep breath and her senses slowly began to sharpen. Kagome flexed her right hand and felt a pinch, her eyes peeling open as she turned her head to spy the IV slowly dripping down and into the vein in her arm.

With a worried grunt, Kagome shoved to a sitting position and yanked the needle free, rubbing the spot on her hand before kicking the IV stand over for good measure. She hoped she was in a hospital, that her mother wasn't… tears pricked the back of her eyes as she slid from the bed, her free hand cupping her stomach as she rushed for the door.

'No guards?' her head twisted as she peered both ways down the brightly lit hall before easing out of the room. She suddenly wished for Bucky's keen sense of direction instead of blindly trailing down the halls, paranoia clawing at her over the lack of bodies she had seen. Her fingers pressed more into her belly, whispering reassurances to herself mentally as she rounded another corner.

 _"Since 2012, the Avengers have caused more problems than solved—"_

 _"No, I don't think that—"_

 _"It is true, they're acting more like the world's police than America as a whole, and now that it's come to light about three of their members being former Hydra agents what does that say about the world's security?"_

'Three?' Kagome broke out in a cold sweat, as she peeked into the room, eyes widening at the back to her before flicking to the TV. She recognized the man easily, having seen enough of him professionally and personally to point him out in a crowd by the way he stood alone.

 _"The Sokovia Accords will determine whether or not even half of them are going to stick around after that disaster in Lagos; you know it's bad when the King of Wakanda comes to get involved."_

Kagome's breath hitched at the mention of the king, Wakanda didn't deal with the outside world… what exactly happened in Lagos? 'What are the Sokovia Accords?'

Holding her breath, her body tensed as she eased past the doorway, Rumlow's chuckle stopping her in her tracks as the sounds from the TV silenced. "It's really tragic… they just wanted to help after all, but all of those people… How do you feel?"

The question was mocking, Kagome turning to meet his eyes as she set her jaw and bristled, "you behind that Lagos incident they were talking about?"

Rumlow chuckled as he leaned against the doorway, "not this time, that was all Adrian Belikov, god rest his soul; went out for the right cause."

"I don't hav—"

"I know, after last year's incident in that village we had to change our plans; we never really wanted that… would have been nice and easy way to get what we want so we set our sights on you." Rumlow jabbed her in the chest, "it was your mother's plan. You know what we did to the twins… we want to see now what kind of alterations we can make to you—and put you in the chair of course… that's been a personal goal of mine for years."

Kagome's hands balled into fists at her sides, her punch wasn't nearly as quick as it used to be, Rumlow catching it and whipping her to the wall as he shoved her back. She didn't need to search for her abilities to know it was gone, that had to have been one of the first things they had done…

"They're going to come for me."

He laughed out loud at the statement, "no… those Accords are designed to cause friction… you'll be the last thing on their minds."

The priestess jerked forward, Rumlow's hand stopping her as he smirked in a condescending way. "Be careful, we don't unnecessarily kill little ones but we are curious to see just how much stress we can put on you befo—"

Kagome's palm stung from the slap she delivered, her lip quivering much to her horror before shoving him back and darting away from him.

"We've got a runner."

A noise tore from her throat as Rumlow called for backup behind her, pushing her legs as much as she could without overdoing it more than she already had. She blinked away the dizziness that overtook her as she slumped against a wall, even if she could get out of this place, she had no idea which country she was in.

"Kagome, there you are."

Annie smiled warmly, flanked by two men as they approached down the hall. "Stand down, I've got her."

Kagome shoved off from the wall with a groan and turned, two more men ready for her should she attempt to try to run.

"Come with me, now." Annie settled a hand on Kagome's shoulder, frowning when she whirled and shoved her back. "Don't make this difficult."

"Difficult? You think I'm being difficult now?" Kagome hissed as she leaned forward, "I'm your _daughter_ how coul—"

"Hydra's wanted you for years… and I've finally gotten the one thing my father never could. That bauble you guard, all we needed it for was to bring back my father; you though, we're very curious to see what exactly can be done with you… will you be the next Scarlet Witch or the next Winter Soldier?"

Kagome growled and shoved down the dizziness as she lunged for Annie, a smirk of triumph breaking over her face when her fist connected with her nose before her arms were wrenched behind her back. "You're not going to get away with this… Bucky and Tony, they're probably already looking for—"

"My goodness how delusional you are, I'd be surprised if they're not already at each other's throats." Annie smirked, "but if they're not, surely Zemo's plan will have them there."

'Zemo?' Kagome jerked against the man behind her, eyes darting to Rumlow as he sauntered down the hall before giving her mother her full attention.

Annie must have read the confusion on Kagome's face, crossing her arms as she tilted her head, "we found him after the attack in Sokovia by Ultron and offered our assistance in his quest to tear apart the Avengers, that pitiful group is the reason his family is dead."

"We didn't… that was an accident… we—" Kagome deflated against the man behind her. There had been casualties, she knew that… "Please, let me go."

"Beg one more time," Rumlow smirked.

Kagome attempted to spring forward, pride bursting in her chest at the bright red handprint across his tanned face and wanting to give him a second to match. Rumlow chuckled, backhanding her in response before jerking his head down the hall, "chair, we'll break through her mind first; the rest should be easy after that."


	68. Chapter 68

"Hey Hōjō, what's up man?" Souta glared at the slow merging driver ahead of him, tossing his hands up in frustration.

 _"Sorry to bother you, you get any leads on your mother?"_

"You're not bothering me, we work for the same place." Souta's frown deepened as his fingers drummed on the wheel, "but no, I haven't gotten any leads…"

Hōjō grunted, the sounds of rustling papers coming through the line, _"a camera in Seoul got a picture of her and a guy… he looked pretty mutilated—"_

"Brock Rumlow?"

 _"Probably; that was a week ago and three days ago the shrine was burned to the ground."_

"The shrine…?" Souta's mused, "you think it was her?"

 _"I've got some appointments later to get the video surveillance of the grounds; I'll let you know… Hang on, listen to this…"_

 _ **"One of the newest Avenger members, James Buchanan Barnes—formerly affiliated with Hydra as the Winter Soldier—is wanted in connection with the bombings that took place in Vienna, Austria at the United Nations Summit to discuss the Sokovia Accords. The bombings killed 12 including the king of Wakanda…"**_

"Holy shit…" Souta swallowed hard as he pulled his car to the side of the road, the news feed quieting from Hōjō's line.

 _"Souta, where's Kagome now?"_

"She wasn't at her apartment…"

 _"Did she say—"_

"She doesn't talk to me," Souta raked a hand through his hair, not that he could blame her. "But listen man, your obsession with my sister is starting to show—"

" _You can't tell me you're not worried about her, all this starts happening and she's no where to be found."_

Souta grimaced and rubbed his forehead as he tilted his head with a one armed shrug, "no I am… but she's… well she's Kagome and she's… I'm terrified for her. I'm going to make some calls, call me as soon as your appointments are over."

He pressed his head back into the headrest of the car as he ended the call, blinking as traffic continued on beside him before glancing down at the beeping phone in the cup holder. He prayed it was no worse than the previous announcement, maybe his mother having a change of heart and reaching out…

Souta's stomach dropped at the CNN logo in the corner, pulling the article up and giving off a soft groan of despair, _**Kagome Stark-Barnes, daughter of Anthony Stark and married to James Buchanan Barnes has officially been declared missing. Last seen with her husband in Tokyo—**_ Souta tore his eyes from the news article, zooming in on the blurry, grainy picture below with a frown. That was the same build on both of them but from how bad this picture was that's all he could point out resemblance wise…

With a sigh, he scrolled through his contact list and pressed the name he wanted as he pulled back into traffic, "Hi Mr. Hogan this is Souta Higurashi."

 _"Kagome's little shit brother Souta? What do you want? How'd you get this number?"_

"Yeah… um… I just have it from… I just do. So, I was wondering… have you seen Kagome lately?"

 _"No I haven't, not since she took the jet."_

"She took the jet? Do you know where? The news report said, Tokyo is that right?" Souta filed through the questions quickly; or maybe he'd have better luck talking to Tony, "how many days ago was that?"

 _"Listen, there's a lot going on right now so why don't you leave this to the people that care about her."_

The younger Higurashi huffed, he hadn't expected anything less… no one outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about his involvement and he reasoned that his attitude over the years with his sister were bound to leave an impression on people. "Okay, that's… is Mr. Stark around?"

 _"No he's not and even if he was he wouldn't take your call; do everyone a favor and stay out of it."_

Souta shouted his disappointment and slammed his open palm on the wheel as Happy ended the call. If the timeline matched then Barnes had been in Lagos, went back to the compound to sit in on the meeting with Secretary Ross and met her in Tokyo? Had Kagome even gone to Tokyo?

"Hello?" he settled back in his seat, damn if he wasn't popular today.

 _"What's your closest airport?"_

"Uh…" Souta frowned as he racked his brain "Stewart International."

 _"Your flight to Tokyo leaves in an hour and a half, can you make it?"_

"Yes sir."

 _"Good, Kagome had some friends in Japan still correct?"_

"That's right…" he smiled to himself with a sigh, at least someone knew the seriousness of the new report. "But I don't think Sesshoumaru wants to see me, Coulson."

 _"Then you make him want to see you; get your sister back on our soil. Good luck."_

* * *

Kagome whined low in her throat as pain split through her skull, back arching in response before falling back to the piece of furniture at her back.

" _She's hard to crack…"_

" _Then do it again until she does."_

" _Sir… I've already been at this with her for thre—"_

Her body tensed as a single gunshot sounded, a heavy thump echoing loudly through her head and pounding in time with the splitting headache. She supposed their persistence had finally paid off… who knew Hydra had the patience to wait this long for her?

" _Anyone else feel like talking back?"_

Her back arched as pain ripped through her head again, arms pulling against the straps at her wrists as she bit down on the mouth guard to keep from screaming.

" _Ember…"_

" _Eighty-Eight…"_

" _Shinto…"_

" _One…"_

" _Renegade…"_

" _Nine…"_

" _Soldier…"_

" _Feudal…"_

" _Brooklyn…"_

" _Portal…"_

Her body jerked in response to the words before sagging back against the backrest, eyes opening finally as she blinked down at the arm rests. 'Chair…' she flexed her fingers and curled them together, tongue tracing the mouth guard around her teeth. Her eyes locked on the IV in her hand with a defeated sigh before lifting her head with a frown, eyes darting around the men in lab coats before falling on the body on the floor.

"Look at you finally awake," Rumlow's smiling face appeared in front of her, fingers gripping her under her chin as her eyes focused. "How you feeling?"

Kagome mumbled something and jerked her head in an attempt to dislodge his grip as he tightened his fingers.

"What was that? Couldn't understand you, let me just take this out."

The priestess drew in a sharp breath as he yanked the guard free and tossed it over his shoulder, "give us five."

Kagome eyed him wearily as he crouched in front of her, his smile firmly in place as he pressed the tape holding the IV tighter against her skin. "Is this the chair you're so fond of?"

"It is, you look much better in it than Winter did… oh sorry, _Bucky_."

His smile grew at the glare she delivered, Kagome hoped she looked intimidating and not like she was about to throw up. "Well you've succeeded," she resisted the urge to groan as her head throbbed, "now let me go."

"No can do, we've got big plans for you."

"Yeah… becoming your next Scarlet Soldier or whatever stupid name you guys come up with, no thanks." Kagome's eyes narrowed at the idea.

Rumlow chuckled, "Scarlet Soldier? Maybe that'll be your codename."

Kagome grimaced at the idea, "you can't do this, I'm—"

"Pregnant? Yeah we know, we've been checking on it a few times a day and we just can't fathom how it's still alive… it's a pain in the ass just like you."

The knot of worry in her chest eased slightly at the information that would probably be the only good news she'd hear pass through his mouth this entire time. "You said you got a little attached… back in Washington," Kagome inhaled a shaky breath at the throbbing in her head, what she wouldn't do for some pain medication right now… "we had to have been friends at some point… get me out of this chair and I can promise you that you won't face the same repercussions that have fallen on other Hydra agents. Please Brock…"

Something flashed in the man's eyes as he sat back, rubbing his jaw in thought before giving a nod, "I did get pretty attached to you." his smile softened as he turned back to her, "but you've always been my mission, and I'm having way too much fun; lets go again!"

"Open please," one of the men in white ran up to her, holding a mouth guard to her lips. Kagome clenched her jaw and ducked her head, like she'd give them that satisfaction of doing what they wanted…

"Let her bite her fucking tongue off, get this body out of here, lets go!" Rumlow barked as he stalked back to the computers.

Kagome licked her lips reluctantly and opened for the guard, she needed her tongue more than her pride at the moment… the whirring of the machine coming to life had her stiffening, eyes screwing shut as the ring closed around her head and voices began. She couldn't hear the words over the sounds of her muffled screaming, pleading in her head for the pain to stop as she struggled against the restraints.


	69. Chapter 69

Steve glanced at Sam in concern, arms crossing as they both eyed Bucky wearily. "Buck…?"

"How bad… how many did I—"

"Don't do that to yourself."

Sam inched closer to Steve, his voice dropping as he turned his head away from the brunette, "Stark's gunning for his head…"

"So we keep Stark from finding him."

Bucky held his head in his hands, pretending he couldn't hear their conversation in the quiet surrounding them as he stared at the ground. "I thought after Loki told me the words would still affect me that I would be alright, I'd pay more attention to who was around and it would be fine but this guy got me alone and… he knew the god damn words."

"Loki? From invasion of New York Loki?" Sam questioned, eyes widening slightly at the god of mischiefs mention. Bucky gave a small nod in response, grunting and pulling his left arm free of the machine that rendered him immobile, "Kagome asked him for the favor to get my memories back when we ran into each other in Italy."

Steve grunted softly, so that was what had Kagome looking so panicked when he had originally brought it up to her; he had attributed it to the nerves of the day, not that it hadn't been Odin behind Bucky regaining his memories. He wanted to know more about the favor from Loki, why he had felt compelled to help her, a thought that would have to wait until later. "The guy in the room with you, did you know him?"

"No… I don't know? I don't remember him."

"Bucky."

The brunette's face screwed up in concentration before racking his brain through the fuzzy question's Zemo asked. "He was really interested in the holding facility in Siberia."

"Why does that matter?" Sam questioned.

Bucky dropped his head, he had thought for sure he could go on not bringing them up, that they had been a one-time use to scare him with the accident. "I'm not the only Winter Soldier… there are five others, remember Kagome's accident?"

At both men's nods Bucky gave one of his own and continued, "when Tony left the hospital she told me it was Tatiana and Josef. If we're ranking the six of us, they're at the top with strength."

"Where are you?" Steve shifted as an uneasy look passed over Bucky's face.

"I'm the weakest." He admitted as he rubbed his head, "we got wind that Howard had recreated your super-soldier serum, in '91 I was sent to retrieve it… the others were never stable for long after the process only having a handful of missions together."

"They're Hydra's death squad, more kills than anyone in their history before the process; they speak thirty languages and can infiltrate, assassinate, and destabilize a country without anyone seeing them coming."

Steve rubbed the back of his head, sharing a look with Sam as they took in the information. "Think they're behind everything going on outside of the bombings?"

"I wouldn't put it past them… if they were willing to risk having two of their strongest destabilize before they could cause the accident I don't think they'd stop there." Bucky's chest heaved as he closed his eyes before dragging them up, flicking between Sam and Steve as despair coated his next two words. "Kagome's pregnant."

'Come on,' Sam sighed under his breath, that wasn't how he wanted to win the bet. "And now she's missing and Stark thinks you had something to do with it."

Bucky folded his hands and braced his elbows on his knees, this is what he had been anticipating, all it took was one whisper that he had done something and Tony had promised to take him out if it came to that. "I don't know how or why he thinks I would… he knows how much she means to me."

"We need to figure out who put the missing persons out, think it was Hydra?" Steve questioned as he leaned against the wall.

"I would… take her and say she was last seen with Bucky after he claims to retire, then turn around and stage a bombing at the same time she goes missing? Never mind the fact Stark has always been protective of her and she told the world he's her dad, puts a rift between them more than the Accords could. " Sam shrugged as he rubbed the side of his face. "How big is this Siberia base?"

"It's the biggest, Zola…" Bucky swallowed hard as his voice broke saying the German's name, "it's where he started the Winter Soldier program, where I was… it's underground in a mountain and it spans for miles underneath."

"Do you remember how to get there?" Steve hated the question at the look of panic that flicked over Bucky's face before it disappeared.

The brunette gave a reluctant nod, he'd lead them there… lead the charge into the building if that meant ending everything. "It's kind of hard to forget."

"We'll need the QuinJet," Sam mumbled.

"I'll call Sharon, we have to get out of Vienna if we're going to have any chance of pulling this off." Steve tossed Bucky his phone with a reassuring smile, "it's going to be over and everything will get back to normal."

"Normal, that's never going to happen for us" Bucky grunted and stood, "I'll call Clint… we're going to need the extra help."

"Ready to go behind the government's back?" Steve's eyes lit up at the idea of proving them wrong, showing them that they needed the Avengers to be able to make their own call on where they were needed.

Sam shook his head at the enthusiasm in the blonde; he really shouldn't be surprised, Steve played by his own rules. "Right behind you."

* * *

Souta straightened his tie for what felt like the hundredth time in five minutes as he stood outside of Sesshoumaru's home. He could have called ahead, maybe he should have… but his last encounter with the demon lord still left a salty taste in his mouth.

He didn't bother with formality, keeping his shoes on his feet as he entered and wound through the elaborate halls. Souta's eyes widened at an immaculate tapestry, marveling at the scene forever recounted in the delicate threading in front of him.

"My father," Sesshoumaru's voice startled Souta and made him jump, head snapping to stare at the man. "Don't look so surprised to see me, you think people get to wander within my home without my knowledge?"

Souta ignored the question and pointed at the dragon, "Who's that?"

"Ryūkotsusei, he injured my father enough that the battle following would be his last…" sharp gold eyes stared down the youth as he stepped closer, hands clasped behind his back as he regarded Souta coldly. "Is there a reason for your presence near me?"

"I'm looking for my sister, the news report said she was here… well, in Tokyo and I was—"

"Even if she were here do you think I would tell you?"

Souta shoved his hands in the pockets of his slacks with a sigh, "look man—"

"Call me _man_ again and it shall be the last word to leave your disrespectful mouth."

"Um…" Souta's eyes widened at the threat knowing that Sesshoumaru would be the one to follow through with it. "Sorry… my lord? Right, so I know you don't like me—"

"That's a mild assumption, were Naraku still alive and I had to choose whom to save in a moment of crisis I would pick the spider demon." Sesshoumaru rolled his shoulders back, thoroughly enjoying the panic flit through Souta's blue eyes. "Hurry and state your business, I'm busy."

"I'm trying but you keep interrupting me!" Souta snapped, "we can't find her and it's starting to cause some panic through the ranks, especially with the higher ups she was close to. The Avengers are all busy fighting each other over some bullshit with 117 countries and proving whose side is right."

"Who is this _we_ , you and Adrian Belikov?"

"Adri—oh Christ you seriously thought I was on friendly terms with that guy? No, I've been playing him… been trying to play all of them."

"Explain." Sesshoumaru commanded quickly.

Souta rolled his eyes with a huff, "S.H.I.E.L.D. secretly recruited me in 2010 back when I was still in high school. Small stuff at first, mostly hacking systems… but something tipped off some of the higher ups and a year later I was working the bigger stuff… They didn't want Kagome to know, asked how comfortable I would be starting to put a rift between us and I mean I hated it but it got a few people to talk to me that wouldn't have otherwise."

"Belikov."

"Belikov for starters," Souta agreed with a slight incline of his head, "the plan was to get him and a few others to trust me enough to take me to their base for recruitment to finally take them down but then he disappeared and reappeared weeks later in Lagos."

Sesshoumaru straightened with a frown, he had been… wrong…? "I see, why not just—"

"Tell someone? Yeah, you don't like being interrupted do you?" Souta smirked and clicked his tongue, "because I needed to play my part right and to do that I had to have everyone thinking I hate her; the animosity would have been fake and this whole operation would have been over before it started. Besides, Kagome would have never gone for me being S.H.I.E.L.D."

Souta huffed and leaned his head back, hand pulling from his pocket to run through his hair before righting himself. "Thanks for your time… sorry I just barged in here."

"Clearly I've misjudged you, perhaps I can lend some assistance to you?"

Souta turned with an incredulous look on his face, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he regarded the demon in front of him. "You tried to pit my sister against me more by telling her I'm Hydra and you don't even have the decency to apologize? I don't need you; I'll figure this out myself."

* * *

Kagome's eyes twitched as her tongue wedged between her teeth and the mouth guard, opening her mouth and allowing it to fall on her lap. Her jaw ached from the constant clenching in pain, glancing around at the few people milling about the room.

"Done already?" her voice cracked from disuse, staring at her mother's back. "Where'd Rumlow go, I thought we were all having a grand ole time."

Annie ignored her as she set the tablet she was scrolling through on top of the computer and turned, arms crossed over her chest. "Your mind's not cooperating with us." she opened her mouth to answer her second question, snapping it shut as she shifted; she didn't owe her an explanation to where Rumlow disappeared to.

"That's because it's been through worse than the little tickles Hydra's delivered… Menōmaru did it in no time flat, you guys really are pathetic…" Kagome dropped her head with a smirk at Annie's visible bristling to her words, "he'd have never been proud of you; your father, and I think you know that."

"You talk too much."

"You're not the first one to say that…" Kagome flexed her hands and tugged against the restraints, "do you feel bad at all for what you're doing to your own child?"

Annie's eyes scrutinized her carefully, mulling over her question as she crossed her arms. "No."

"And I thought I was an awful mother, every time I looked at Jayme from the time she was born until… I swore I would do better by her; you though, you made me look like the best mother in the world." Kagome tilted her head back with a sigh, eyeing the metal circle that attempted to scramble her brain.

"Jayme?"

Kagome nodded slightly, the movement only shown as her hair shifted against her shoulders, "my first born. Oh right, you didn't know, this isn't my first pregnancy; Clint's your great-grandson."

Annie's gasp of surprise had Kagome dragging her eyes to her as she lifted a brow in question. "Mr. Barton?"

"Yeah, he was such a sweet kid… Jayme died at 18 and I raised him from three on, thought I failed with him too." Kagome mused. "You make me thank the gods I didn't inherit your crazy."

Annie snapped from her thoughts at the smile on Kagome's face with her statement, "be proud of that while you can. While you're at it, I advise you to rid yourself of any thoughts that you're still holding onto about being saved; you're ours until we say so."

"Whatever your _plan_ is for me, I'd hurry up and carry it out because they'll spare you no mercy; you don't know them like I do." tired cerulean eyes blinked at the older woman, hardening into a glare that would make Sesshoumaru proud.

"Winter's not coming for you, Zemo's seeing to that and neither is your father for that matter." Annie delivered a familiar smile to the priestess, " _no one_ cares about you."

Annie walked briskly forward, snatching the guard from Kagome's lap and holding it in front of her mouth with a taunting smile as she bit down. "No one," she repeated before spinning and walking for the computers.

'We just have to hold on a little more… such a strong one you are…' Kagome's eyes darted down to her belly, she had seen the ultrasound not that long ago that showed Rumlow had been telling the truth for once.

The machine whirring made her stiffen, pressing her head into the chair as pain ripped through her skull with the scream muffled by her clenched teeth.

"Hōjō, where the hell have you been?" Annie snapped, glaring at the man as he scuttled across the floor apologetically. "When Brock told me you wanted to join last year I had my doubts, you keep proving to me just how right I was."

"Sorry, I've—"

Annie held a hand up to cut him off, waving her hand towards Kagome, "she's been mouthing off, I doubt she'll be doing any of that with you. "

"This is up really high… her brain can'—"

"We don't pay you for your opinions, just do what you're told." Annie snapped, shoving her shoulder into the young man's arm as she passed, "don't tamper with anything, we'll know."

Hōjō's stomach sank as he nodded, biting his cheek as he turned to watch Kagome writing in pain on the chair. His fingers twitched near the power dial, eyes sweeping the room before twisting just a little to ease off the amount of electrical current running through her head.


	70. Chapter 70

Dark eyes stared at the back of the man's head as he approached silently, fingers twitching ever so slightly and felling the man easily. "Pathetic…" he murmured, twisting the dial off on the computer as he passed. The machine before him quieted as he approached, tossing the dial in the air and catching it as he approached.

"Lady Priestess," he called softly bending down. A calloused hand gripped the side of her head as his eyes closed, opening them with a nod and settling a hand on her belly with a sigh of relief at the life he felt inside.

"Lo—Loki?"

Loki kneelt before her fully, arching a brow as her eyes cracked open at his presence, "what a predicament you've found yourself in, my lady… you're lucky I showed up and strengthened the protection around your head and child."

"What?"

"Oh yes, last I saw you is when I cast the spell upon you; as you were in no immediate danger it didn't come to your aide until now. I didn't think you would need the one for your womb but I'm glad I cast it as a precaution." Loki dropped his arm to his bent knee, "shall I take you from here?"

"No," Kagome shook her head, closing her eyes at the negative answer. "They'll just keep coming for me if you take me from them… Can you—can you get Bucky or Tony or Sesshoumaru or… anyone?"

Loki sat back on his haunches at her question, "I'll retrieve your Bucky for you, he seems to be the most understanding out of that group."

He stood with a sigh, resuming tossing the dial in the air and catching it as her eyes sharpened from the dull orbs they had been moments ago. "You should be alright for now, they won't be able to turn this machine on again."

"Thank you." her head leaned back as her eyes closed, relaxing for the first time in what felt like forever at the help she was receiving. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You called to me, perhaps unknowingly but I heard it." Loki tapped his temple, "don't look at me like that."

"You're such a good friend." Kagome's lips twitched at the noise of disgust, she could almost see him rolling his eyes behind her closed lids.

Loki exhaled sharply as he stood a moment longer in the priestess' presence, that was the second time she had used that term against him and as much as he hated it he was really starting to believe that maybe they were becoming that. "Rest now, I'll point them in your direction."

* * *

Sam's eyes narrowed as he stared at the slow moving traffic in front of them, feeling Bucky's knee jab the back of the chair for what felt like the hundredth time in the last half hour. He flicked the visor down, leveling a glare at the brunette in the back seat as he felt the knee again, "kick me again man."

"I asked you two hours ago to move your seat up, it's not my fault."

Steve sighed and managed a glance between the two of them, not like the road needed his full attention now that they had stopped, "it's going to be a long drive if you two are going to be doing this the whole time."

"Maybe you can ask the bird to move his seat," Bucky grumbled.

"I need the leg room."

An exhale that was meant to calm him left Steve's body at the quiet bickering, take the inconspicuous yellow car… everyone can be an adult for a few hours… he braced his elbow on the door and rubbed his forehead, 'should have just left from Vienna.'

Sam's annoyed exclamation as Bucky jerked against the chair drew him from his thoughts, eyes flicking to the rearview as he twisted around angrily. "What the hell—"

Loki waved his hand at him in annoyance, staring at the knife Bucky held at him with a look of mild amusement in the depths of his eyes. "Good to see you again as well, Captain Righteous and…" he lifted his head from the incline he gave to Steve as he frowned at Sam, "whom are you again?"

"We haven't met, Sam Wilson."

"I see, well Son of Wil I am—"

"Loki, what the hell are you doing here?" Steve glared in the rearview, rolling his shoulders back to ease the discomfort that came with twisting. "Thor said you were dead."

Loki hooked a finger on Bucky's wrist and lowered it, eyes shining merrily as he stared back at the blonde with a smirk, "that oaf is rarely correct. I am here on behalf of your friend."

"Which one?" Bucky tugged his arm free and sheathed his knife, not that he'd consider Stark too much a friend right now…

"A dear priestess that worms her way into people's hearts."

"Where is she?"

"You know where she is?"

"Start talking."

"My goodness you three are feisty today, I imagine it's the traffic." Loki crossed his arms and smirked, "I just came from her actually."

Bucky reached for his knife a second time, his patience thin as he contemplated taking the god in the backseat of the Volkswagen. "One second…"

"My goodness you're temper is astounding… is that any way to thank me for bringing your memories back?" Loki mused.

"Buck no!"

"This damn car," Sam growled, his arm moving between the assassin and the laughing god. "Start talking man, no way I can hold him back."

"Oh very well… your priestess is still in Japan." Loki looked unperturbed at the murderous glare directed at him; it was impressive for a Midgardian he supposed… "I've stopped the machine from causing more harm to her head."

"She's in the chair?" Bucky questioned with a hard blink, dread settled in his stomach as he swallowed hard. "Steve…"

"We're at a standstill otherwise—"

"You sure she's not in Siberia?" Sam winced as he pulled his arms between the front seats, "Japan?"

"Let me double check." Loki disappeared with a smile, reappearing back in his seat moments later, "Japan is correct. The man in Siberia has been taken care of as well, you're welcome."

"Zemo?" Steve eased his foot off the break and inched the car forward, frown deepening as Loki shrugged.

"He was shooting at people in pods, a cowardly way to end someone's life. I would put the word out that someone needs to pick up his unconscious body by the way."

"You didn't kill him?" Bucky questioned.

Loki's face scrunched, "I'm not a monster." Dark eyes shot to Steve as he made a noise, glaring at him in the mirror, "you might want to get over. I can take you to her."

"Seriously?" Sam shared a look with Steve before glancing back, "you want us to trust you?"

"Well, you either trust me and clear your friends' name here or you can allow Kagome to continue feeling the pain and anguish inflicted upon—"

"Alright!" Steve jerked the wheel and eased onto the shoulder, "our stuff is in the trunk."

"I suppose I can make two trips…" Loki settled a hand on Bucky's shoulder, left hand reaching between Sam and Steve. The four blinked, sitting cross-legged on the plush grass surrounded by trees. Loki disappeared and reappeared, arms laden with their belongings as he deposited them to their feet, "as requested."

Sam scrolled through the settings on his control for Redwing, shifting his shoulders under his wings and glancing up, "did you tamper with this?"

"Don't flatter yourself Midgardian, if I were to trick you it wouldn't be so easy." Loki turned and pointed through the thick woods, "just over 800 meters is a Feudal castle, the priestess is in the basement."

"How many Hydra personnel?" Bucky questioned.

"There were none when I arriv—no there was one… I took care of him easily."

Steve swung the shield to his back, "can you tell Stark where we are?"

"Oh no, the man of iron and I do not see eye to eye." Loki shook his head, lips pursing, "I've done what I set out to do and now I intend to get back to my kingdom."

Loki disappeared from them in a blink, leaving the three shifting in the woods as they glanced around.

"I'll shoot him a text, Cap… might want to tell the others to back off Germany too." Sam dug his phone out of his pocket, that wasn't how he anticipated meeting the god of tricks and mischief and was pleasantly surprised by how smoothly things had gone.

"Alright, done." Steve slid his phone into his pocket and turned in the direction Loki had directed them, "he said the basement… Bucky you know anything about this base?"

"No, it wasn't on the list Kouga gave her either… it's got to be new." Bucky's eyes swept the forest, "that's probably why there are no guards; no one knows about it."

"Stay sharp then, we don't know what we're walking into."

* * *

Rumlow's face twisted angrily as he toed the body beside the computer, shooting a glance to the broken knob as his lips pursed. He grunted and lifted his hand to his face, slowly dragging his hand over his face and resuming its place on his hip.

"Want to explain how you did this?" he stared at Kagome as she watched him passively, almost relaxed in her chair as she curled and uncurled her hands.

She finally shrugged, tossing her hair from her face before answering, "I haven't left this chair… that'd be an amazing feat of magic, even for me."

Rumlow's hand slammed on the top of the computer before stalking forward, gripping her chin tight enough to surely leave a mark as he wrenched her head closer. "You don't have to say anything, just because the chair is busted for now doesn't mean I can't move on early."

"Brock, she's not ready fo—"

"We've done it your way Anina and that's failed us so far, it's my turn."

Annie bit her lip as she approached, meeting Kagome's hard eyes before turning back to the man in front of her, "she hasn't been properly prepped if we rush the serum it could kill her."

"I'm willing to risk that," Rumlow released Kagome's chin with a final squeeze for emphasis, "aren't you?"

Kagome ignored the pain in her jaw, resisting the urge to stretch it from the rough treatment of Rumlow's fingers as she stole a shy glance at her mother. She hoped she looked shy and pitiful, Loki's protection spell had her feeling more alert and much better since she had woken in the building.

Annie heaved a sigh, shooting her eyes away before nodding in agreement, "of course I am." She met Rumlow's eyes angrily, "you dare question that?"

"Just thought you'd live up to your daddy's name more… didn't realize how much of a disappointment you'd be." Rumlow sneered down his nose at the woman as she bristled, "which is why I'm taking over this operation from now on. I'll escort our priestess here… as for you, well I hope you enjoy solitary."

"How _dare_ you, _I_ made you into who you are." Annie hissed, lifting her hand to strike. Rumlow gripped her wrist and yanked her forward, smiling wider at Kagome's distressed cry, "and _I_ am the one that reunited you with your old man, thanks so much for everything."

He leisurely pulled his knife from Annie's stomach, shoving her back and watching in satisfaction as she fell with a grunt. "Lets get you somewhere more comfortable," Rumlow turned on Kagome, signaling for someone to grab her other arm as they unstrapped her arms.

"Mom… get up," Kagome shoved against their bodies as they pulled her on shaky legs away from the room. 'Get up because I've still got a score to settle with you!'

Kagome's knees gave out from their lack of use, Rumlow and his lackey unceremoniously shoving through a doorway and into a hospital bed. "Get off!" she flailed against their hold, freezing as something pressed into her stomach.

"You really want to keep fighting me; then do it and I'll blast this baby out of you." Rumlow pressed the muzzle of his gun tighter into her belly, waving the other man away with orders for the serum and a doctor. He smirked as she slowly pressed back into the mattress; he knew she wouldn't risk the baby to fight back like she normally would.

"Now lie back… there's a good girl…" he kept his gun trained on her as the doctor shuffled in, prepping a new IV line and inserting it as she was bound to the bed by Rumlow's sidekick. "This might hurt a little… at least I hope it does, we don't really know what it'll do to you with the power you already have."

Kagome stared at the bag full of dark liquid, chest heaving nervously as the doctor opened the line. She immediately felt the sting of the liquid, feeling like fire was pouring through her veins; she'd take being back in the chair over this. A scream tore from her as it spread quickly through her body, writhing against her bindings.

"Lets give her some time," Rumlow turned on his heel, shoving his gun back in its holster as he left the room flanked by the two men. "Give her another round of it in an hour or so…"

"But… but it's not meant for doses like that, not when we don't know what'll happen to her."

"You want to end up like the others?" Rumlow questioned as he hovered his hand over his gun.

The doctor shook his head frantically, "an hour is more than acceptable to give her a second dose."


	71. Chapter 71

Bucky peered through the bushes to the front of the sprawling castle, eyes lifting to follow Red Wing as it circled overhead before coasting back to Sam's wing pack. "Anything?"

"All clear, guess Loki's not as shady as I thought he was." Sam grunted and shoved to his feet, "although it's freaking me out that no one's here…"

Steve nodded absently, arms crossing as he scanned the area. "Basement… how many entrances do you think a place like this has to them?"

Bucky cocked his head as he stared, it didn't look any different from the one Sesshoumaru lived in… but his didn't have a basement… "it'll be a newer construction." He broke through the underbrush and moved forward, climbing the stairs to the porch, "it wasn't custom for basements."

He turned and arched a brow at their inquiring gazes, "I may have found the time period interesting after my last visit."

"Book worm," Steve teased lightly, climbing the stairs behind him, "where would they put it?"

"Middle of the place?" Sam guessed, "that's where I'd put it, could move around upstairs if you needed without being caught."

Steve nodded in agreement, adjusting his hold on his shield and moving forward before pausing. "We only get one shot at this, right now we've got the element of surprise and once we loose that…"

He didn't need to finish; they understood what was at stake. The three eased into the first room, Sam and Bucky fanning out from beside Steve to look closely at the floor. They paused, footsteps just inside of the other room drawing their attention and stiffening as the door slid open.

Bucky moved first, grabbing the man silently by his collar and sweeping his feet out from under him to the ground before fully registering whom he had grabbed.

"Please… I swear everything I said to Kagome I never meant."

'Souta,' his brain supplied quickly as he struggled to release his hold. Fingers reluctantly unwound from his collar as he climbed off of the younger sibling, shooting an annoyed glare at Steve as Souta's eyes traveled around the group.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam grunted, ready to release the guns on his shoulders if he needed to.

"I'm Kagome's brother."

"Half," Bucky was quick to remedy the position he shared with the priestess.

Sam 'ah-ed' silently, giving him the same disapproving look Souta had received from everyone else once he found out who he was.

"What are you doing here?" Steve's voice turned to interrogation mode as Souta climbed to his feet shakily, dusting imaginary dirt from his slacks. He could feel Bucky's annoyance with him there as Souta ignored him in favor of righting his clothing before sighing and dragging his head up.

"I just got done visiting Sesshoumaru and wanted to see this place… I've never been inside Naraku's castle so this is a big thing for me; like a way to maybe understand my sister more."

"And why is it every time something happens to her, you're never too far behind?" Bucky snapped, "Japan, Brooklyn, now you're here."

Souta looked surprised at the question, straightening his tie with a shrug and a frown. "If you must know, I'm on assignment from S.H.I.E.L.D., my partner was tracked here and I can't find him," Souta produced his badge from his back pocket and flashed it at the three before putting it away.

"You're S.H.I.E.L.D., why didn't Kagome know?" Sam crossed his arms with the question. Something about the ease this kid spoke about it he didn't like, almost as if he were going to stage another coup from the organization to be the hero.

Souta chuckled and ruffled the back of his head, almost in embarrassment as he met Falcon's eyes, the blue orbs dancing in regret. "I should have told her but Fury wanted this as far under the rug as possible, mom knew Kagome was S.H.I.E.L.D., but me? She never anticipated that, but before I could do anything she up and left; when I tried to get close to Adrian Belikov for her whereabouts or even a hint of their plan…"

"He stopped talking to you," Bucky supplied ducking his head. He must have seen the camera on him and disappeared before Souta could complete it then, "your attitude?"

"I hated it," Souta admitted softly, ducking his head to keep his eyes from meeting theirs. "I wanted to keep her as far from mom as possible without giving anything away until we had enough evidence to put her away… being nasty with her did just that. I'm not proud of what I've said or how I've made her feel…"

"You said you had a partner?" Steve questioned.

Souta nodded, "Hōjō, another double agent; better at infiltration clearly because they took him before me."

"We'll take it from here, why don't you just wait outside."

The younger Higurashi shook his head, "I can help, I'm decent at hand-to-hand and—"

"You want to help? Go call S.H.I.E.L.D."

Souta frowned and pulled his phone out as the three brushed past him, Bucky giving him a final glare that told him what would happen if he was lying before following after Steve.

* * *

 **Knocking at the apartment door drew Kagome from her mourning, cerulean rimmed in red as they blinked at the barrier. If she ignored them, they'd go away… a sigh escaped at the second round of knocking, this time sharper and more determined.**

 **She didn't have the energy to storm across the apartment the way she imagined and holing herself up since the fall wasn't healthy she knew that… but the apartment still smelled like Bucky and that was the closest she'd ever get to him again.**

" **What?" she winced as her voice cracked, tugging the door open. Her eyes burned as she blinked at Colonel Phillips' somber face staring back at her. Not the man she imagined, but relieved that it wasn't Steve on the other side of the door after the lashing she had given to him.**

" **Mrs. Barnes," he inclined his head respectfully, producing a folded flag from behind his back. "You weren't at the meeting this morning…"**

" **I likely won't be at the next one either." She responded as her voice broke, staring at the folded fabric in his hands.**

" **That's what Captain Rogers said as well, we're going over plans for infiltrating the—"**

" **What do you want, Colonel?"**

 **An annoyed look crossed his face before it disappeared, he had heard through the grapevine about what followed after the news broke, Stark had shown him the burn on his hand to prove her grief. Colonel Phillips shuffled uncomfortably, holding the flag out slightly to her with a forced smile that held the same sadness that had befallen the S.S.R.'s headquarters since the Commandos returned the previous day one man less.**

 **"** **On** **behalf** **of the President of the United States, the United States Army and a** **grateful nation** **, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service."**

 **Kagome's breath hitched, gently taking the flag from the older man with a silent nod of thanks; if she said something she'd start crying again… not that she had any tears left to cry, at least she didn't think she did.**

 **"I'll be back to work tomorrow," she ran her fingers over a star with a sigh, "unless you need me today?"**

 **"No ma'am, you take another day." he tipped his head respectfully, turning from her door as she shut it softly.**

 **Kagome sniffed and set the flag on the counter, moving back into the bedroom and grabbing one of Bucky's shirts from the closet. She wrapped herself in the garment, inhaling his scent as she collapsed back to the bed, her safe haven for the last 24 hours. 'I need you… please Bucky, I still need you…' she sniffed a second time as the tears fell anew, "don't leave me."**

Kagome made a soft noise as her muscles constricted in pain, turning her head to eye the almost empty bag of serum. "Please, no more." She pleaded to the doctor checking her vitals.

"I'm sorry… Captain Rumlow wants one more bag, you aren't cooperating with us and he's almost got the chair working again."

"You've already given me three," she sighed, "it hurts."

The doctor gave her a reassuring pat on the hand, "I know… you've got a fever too."

Kagome closed her eyes, so that was what a fever felt like… she searched for her miko in a useless attempt to cling to any normalcy she knew before the doctor flew from the room and a blue light receded. 'What the hell?' she shot her eyes open as she stared, had she done that?

Clapping in the corner had her snapping her head to look, she hadn't even noticed Rumlow standing there… her face flamed in embarrassment or maybe it was the fever, he had heard her begging for it to be over.

"That was impressive, I knew you'd come around." He sidled closer, patting her cheek harshly with a smile, "how did that feel?"

She turned from his touch, a shuddering breath leaving her body when he yanked her head back to him with a frown, "I asked you a question."

Opening her mouth, she snapped it shut with a wince as lights flashed around them, her eyes darting around in a silent question. Rumlow cursed, eyes landing on her with a low growl before turning on the doctor hovering in the doorway, "another dose, _now_."

He stormed from beside her, slamming his shoulder into the man as he past as he began barking orders at the few people in the room. An apologetic look to the priestess from the doctor as he began to fumble with a new bag, switching the old bag and tossing it to the corner with the other two.

"What are the lights?" she questioned softly, eyes roaming slow over the ceiling before landing on the man. She liked him, even while she probably shouldn't; he seemed the only one remorseful over his role. 'It's the baby…' she thought as she tried to ignore the familiar pain coursing through her body.

"The alarm's been tripped upstairs," he explained stepping back with a glance over his shoulder. "I'll be back."

He moved through the door, locking it behind him and shoving the key in his pocket. "She's set up, sir."

Rumlow grunted in acknowledgement, watching the monitor closely before a ghost of a smile danced across his face. "What do you see?"

"Um…" the doctor swallowed hard, "Captain America, Falcon and Winter…"

"That's right, lets make sure they don't walk out of here."

Rumlow reached forward, turning the monitor and reaching for his gun as he crossed the floor for the stairs. "Those three don't get out of this alive, am I clear?" he growled motioning for everyone that wasn't in a lab coat to follow.

* * *

Steve held his shield in front of him as he inched closer to the door, arm reaching around to the knob and twisting. This had to be the door; it was the only western style door that didn't fit with the rest of the building. Bucky's grip tightened on his knife, never had he wished he had a gun in his hands more than he did right now. Steve's leg shot out, sending the man on the other side tumbling back down the stairs before the gunfire started.

"You won't be able to fly down there," Steve grunted.

"My wings aren't just good for flight."

Steve nodded, running the first five stairs and jumping the rest, shield flying from his hand to hit someone in the chest before catching it. Bucky landed beside him, striding for the man his knife was embedded in and wrenching it free as he glanced up.

"Go find her, we'll keep them busy." Sam tapped him on the back as the gunfire started, releasing his firearms and taking aim.

Bucky's eyes swept the room, looking for any signs of Kagome's whereabouts as he blocked a bullet aiming for his head. His eyes flashed dangerously, arm lowering as he advanced the Hydra agent falling over himself in an attempt to escape. Stooping, he picked the discarded gun up and leveled it, firing once as the man fell with a thump.

'I told you I'd be their monster…' he thought, patting the man down to find extra ammo. Bucky ducked his head behind his metal arm, the bullet ricocheting away as he fired back, his knife still clutched in his hand; flicking his wrist and sending it flying.

He was on his feet in an instant, advancing as he fired at the agent peering at him around the computer. Bucky whirled at the footsteps, freezing as the white coated man dropped to his knees in front of him, holding a key out as he averted his eyes, "that room…"

Bucky followed where his hand pointed, snatching the key and striding forward. He couldn't pinpoint what made him spare the doctor, casting a final glance at him over his shoulder before finding Sam. "Wilson, cover me."

Sam retracted his wings, sprinting to where the assassin stood with his back to the man. "Not too many here, Cap's getting the last one."

"Rumlow?"

"Haven't seen him."

Bucky's frown deepened, shoving the door open as his breath hitched. Kagome shivered lightly on the bed, breathing irregular as she struggled to open her eyes to the presence.

"Bucky… I knew you'd come…"

His hands made quick work of the IV, cupping her face lightly as he helped her sit up. "I'll always come to your rescue, darling; sorry it took so long."

Cerulean eyes cracked open as she grimaced, standing on shaky legs as her eyes adjusted and offering a weak smile, "you are the best thing I've seen a long time…"

"Lets get you out of here," Bucky tucked the gun in the waistband of his pants, gathering her carefully in his arms and easing from the room.

"We've got these guys," Steve's face filled with relief at seeing Kagome, gesturing to the remaining agents they had corralled into the corner, "get her upstairs and see if S.H.I.E.L.D.'s here yet."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Bucky nodded, shifting her carefully in his arms as he climbed the stairs, "your brother's part of it."

Kagome inhaled sharply, "I told you he wasn't Hydra."

"You were—"

"Hello Winter." Rumlow smiled, his gun pointing at Bucky's face as he rounded the corner.

Bucky's grip tightened on Kagome, the door in the room behind them shutting as a gasp of surprise came from the priestess as her eyes widened. "Mom…?"


	72. Hello everyone!

**Hello everyone! I received some news that one of my nieces has passed away at 16 and I wanted to post something happy to help keep my mind off the sadness, I hope you all enjoy this impromptu and much needed therapy for myself during this time. I'll try to have the next installment up soon, thank you all for the continued love for this fic; it truly means a lot! Love to you all!**

 **March 10, 1939**

"I'm happy you weren't working tonight darling, you're making this the best birthday yet." Bucky directed his charming smile across the table to Kagome, watching a slow blush creep across her face.

"I didn't think I'd be able to get off, I'm taking Mary's shift tomorrow since she's covering for me today." Kagome explained softly. Bucky cleared his throat at the woman's name, she still glared at him every time he walked into the hospital; still holding a grudge over being passed up by the quiet priestess.

Bucky fidgeted in his chair, grabbing his glass and taking a swig of his drink before setting it down harder than intended. He mumbled an apology as Kagome glanced up from her plate, her brow furrowed in concern as he grabbed the glass again. "Bucky?"

"Yes?" he winced inwardly at how his voice cracked, he needed another drink.

"Are you alright?" She was getting that look on her face, the one she used exclusively for the hospital, Bucky liked to call it her 'nurses' face'. "You don't seem yourself tonight."

A finger hooked in his collar as he tugged at the shirt, "of course I am. It's a little warm in here don't you think?"

Kagome moved her hand in front of her mouth as she chewed her food slowly, "I'm alright. It could be the two drinks you've already downed though."

"Yeah, I guess it might be. I'm having a great time." Bucky took a small bite of his dinner; smiling off the concerned glance Kagome gave him. He inhaled sharply and set his fork down as he reached for his glass, if he wasn't careful he was going to destroy the entire night; his nerves were on end and the last thing he wanted was to have the last eight months gone by scaring Kagome off.

"Can I get you guys anything?" the waitress stopped by their table, eyes flickering between the pair.

"Another drink would be great." Bucky gestured to his empty glass, eyes darting in question to Kagome.

"I'm alright, thank you."

Bucky shook the ice in his glass and set it down as he cleared his throat, "you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." Kagome set her fork down and folded her hands in front of her mouth as she braced her elbows on the table. Cerulean eyes narrowed slightly as she reached for her French 75, sipping her drink slowly as the bubbles danced on her tongue. She may have been rusty dealing with people in general, but she thought things were going well between them… Had she done something wrong?"

"You know, you're my longest relationship." Bucky mused. His eyes widened at the look crossing over his girlfriend's face, "not that it's a bad thing, you're amazing."

Kagome tilted her head slightly, a sigh escaping her lips. "Are you drunk?"

"Oh no, sweetheart, just a little buzz." Bucky blushed as he rubbed the back of his head, grabbing for the glass the waitress set in front of him. 'But I wish I was…'

Kagome's fingers reached forward and curled around his gently as she stared at him, "Bucky, what's wrong?"

"Nothing its just… well see the thing is…" he trailed off glancing down before his eyes shot up to hers, "I think I'm in love with you."

Kagome's heart hammered in her chest as she blinked hard, had she misheard? "Excuse me?"

"I love you."

The glass slipped from both of their hands, shattering on the table and sending ice and whiskey across the table as both jumped. Kagome knocking her champagne glass over as Bucky's elbow brushed against the untouched glass of water at his side. "Christ, that's cold."

Chairs scraped the floor as they both jumped to their feet, Kagome dabbing at the wet spot on her skirt as Bucky glared down at the mess on his trousers. "Can I get the check?"

Kagome kept her eyes downcast, her face flaming as she felt the eye's of everyone in the restaurant on them. "Sorry about the mess ma'am, you have a good night." Bucky tugged his coat on, hurrying around the table to hold Kagome's up and guiding her from the eatery.

A chill in the air filled Kagome's lungs, placing her hand at the crook of Bucky's arm as he silently began walking with her. "I was going to ask if you wanted to paint the town but uh…" he chuckled in embarrassment and glanced down at his wet slacks, "guess that's not happening tonight."

Bucky cleared his throat, dread welling in his chest as Kagome nodded absently, she didn't look scared which was a relief; but the blank look on her face as she worried her bottom lip made it hard to have any optimism. "Sorry about dinner."

"Oh no, it's—it's not the worst night we've had." Kagome swallowed hard as his words replayed in her head, fingers twitching on his arm as they strolled down the street for her apartment. Her free hand delved in her purse and produced her keys, turning to face him outside of her door, "Bucky…"

A chaste kiss on her lips silenced her, warm chocolate eyes shining as he pulled back with a smile, "thank you for coming out with me tonight sweetheart, it really meant a lot."

He plucked the keys from her hand and unlocked her door before handing them back and swinging her door open, "I gotta go and change before I catch my death."

Kagome's mouth formed an 'o' as she silently pondered her next words, "I... I lo—"

"No sweetheart, I don't want you to feel pressured into saying it back; if you don't feel the same that's alright. I can tell by that look in your eyes you're not fully committed to what you're about to say," Bucky's thumb traced her lips with a smile, "but I'm not going anywhere…"

Kagome nodded, eyes closing as he placed a parting kiss to her forehead and turning for the street with his hands in his pockets. She watched him stop at the corner and wave, her own hand lifting before backing fully into her apartment and bracing her back against the closed door. 'He loves me…' she blinked into the darkness of her living room with a frown, she had come to terms with her own feelings for him days ago, used to keeping them to herself after years of back and forth with Inuyasha. "You should have said it first..."

 **March 13, 1939**

Steve coughed into his sleeve, ignoring Bucky's concerned look at the hacking that came from deep in his body as he sniffed back the tickle he felt in his nose.

"Sounds like you're getting whooping cough again," the brunette commented with a frown.

"You smell like you just got back from a shift on the dock," Steve countered; he appreciated Bucky looking out for him, but he didn't want his constant illnesses to be the reason Bucky lost another job… especially since Bucky felt the need to watch over him.

"Because I did," Bucky smirked, "almost froze my ass off but it's decent pay."

Steve allowed a smile of his own to tug his lips up, despite how awful he was feeling he couldn't help but tease Bucky. "A certain woman have something to do with that?"

Bucky shrugged and ducked his head, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, "I don't really know how much longer it's going to work out, Steve."

"Oh?" a second round of coughing came from the blonde, wincing at the dull ache in his ribs, "you never shut up about her, what happened?"

"I um… I told her I'm in love with her." Bucky nodded solemly as he rubbed the back of his head, "and I haven't seen her since my birthday."

"You dropped a bomb like that on her and then you avoided her?" Blue eyes widened in surprise, Bucky had expressed to him how he felt but he never thought he'd actually spill it to her, let alone only eight months into the relationship. He frowned, she hadn't mentioned anything when he had seen her a few days ago. "You know, I'm really not feeling so well after all… I think I need to go see Kagome, I can't afford the hospital bill."

Bucky exhaled sharply, he couldn't avoid her forever… "alright, come on pal."

Steve huddled deeper into his coat, following dutifully after his friend as they wound their way through the city to Kagome's apartment. He was shaking by the time they made it to the building, Bucky practically jumping out of his skin with worry every time the smaller man shifted in his clothing.

Bucky shrugged out of his coat, draping it over Steve's shoulders before turning to the door and pounding the surface. He knew her schedule by heart; she was always home by 5…

He exhaled into his cupped hands and banged on the door a second time, heart hammering nervously in his chest, what if he scared her and she left?

Bucky delivered a sharp look to Steve as a coughing fit overtook him, moving for the planter and straightening at the sound of the lock scraping.

A blush sprang to her cheeks as she eyed Bucky before it disappeared as she turned her attention to Steve, "what's wrong?"

"Whooping cough," Steve supplied softly, tugging the two jackets tighter around his body.

Kagome flung the door open, waving them in as she moved for the kitchen; she'd start the tea for after Steve had been healed to warm up their insides.

"How long have you had that?" she asked, moving back into the living room to sit on the coffee table across from him. Her hand was cold against his forehead, frowning at the fever that overtook his body, "it looks like you're also getting pneumonia."

"Christ Steve…" Bucky crossed his arms as he hovered behind Kagome nervously, "you said it wasn't bad."

"And you believed me," Steve sniffed, "but I'm fine, really."

Kagome frowned and dipped her hand into the top of his shirt, the other resting on his forehead as the familiar warmth of her healing powers coursed through him. "Better?"

Steve nodded, watching Bucky move into the kitchen for the whistling kettle, "thanks."

"Anytime," the priestess smiled, retracting her hands and standing. "I'll get your tea."

"I've got it sweetheart," Bucky flashed a smile to her as she turned, "sorry for busting in on you we—"

Movement in the corner of the room drew their attention, Bucky eyeing the slow moving creature across the floor in surprise as Steve sneezed. "You… you got a cat?"

"I saw her on the street and I just…" sadness crept into her face as the realization dawned on her, Steve coughing softly as he inched across the couch to put distance between him and the creature that triggered his allergies and asthma. "um… I'm sorry Steve, I didn't—" she scooped the feline in her arms, burying her face in the fur as she blinked hard. "I'll be right back."

"No, it's your place and—"

"—and I'm not going to make you feel uncomfortable here," Kagome turned on her heel and moving for the door, "be right back."

Steve tugged his handkerchief from his pocket and blew his nose, sharing an uncomfortable look with Bucky as he stood slowly, "I should go…"

"St—"

The blonde shook his head, sniffing and swallowing around the scratchy feeling in his throat, he hated how quickly his body reacted to animals. "Just let her know I really appreciate what she's done for me and that I'll swing by tomorrow or something… and to not feel bad."

He draped Bucky's jacket over the arm of the couch and straightened his, as he headed for the door. "Besides you two have things to talk about."

"You did this on purpose," Bucky accused softly.

Steve smirked and shrugged, slipping through the door and leaving the brunette alone in the apartment. Bucky shuffled uncomfortably, this was the first time he was alone in his girlfriend's place; he huffed and ruffled the back of his head before smoothing the strands down, perking as the door opened.

"Come here, darling," he noticed the red in her eyes right away, gathering her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest, "it's going to be alright."

"I didn't mean to make Steve feel so uncomfortable… I didn't think about it when I saw Adele…"

Bucky placed his chin on the crown of her head, rubbing circles into her back in a soothing manner as his eyes closed, she named it… "We'll get a pet one day, I promise…"

Kagome nodded into chest, pulling back and eyeing the wet spot on his shirt, "Amy a few doors down said she'd take good care of her."

"See, not too far away, you can still visit." Bucky smiled, smoothing a wayward strand back into the chignon. "Steve said he had to run, appreciated the healing and that he'll see you later… and that he's sorry for making you feel bad."

The priestess shook her head with a shaky sigh, lifting her red-rimmed eyes to his, "nothing to feel bad about."

Bucky nodded, clearing his throat with three words on the tip of his tongue before biting them back reluctantly. "Alright?"

Kagome gave a second nod, bringing her hand up to wipe the tears away, "I soaked your shirt."

"It's not so cold out and I've got my jacket," he shrugged suddenly feeling as though he should leave before he slipped and told her again of his feelings. Kagome's hand found his and threaded their fingers together, leading him deeper into the apartment before releasing his hand and moving for the closet.

"Here," she blushed as she handed a shirt out to him, watching the confusion play over his face as he stared at the article of clothing.

"I don't follow darling, whose is this?"

Kagome shuffled nervously, biting her lip as her fingers twisted together. "Steve um… he used the spare key to help me out while I was at work earlier, he may have grabbed some of your clothes from your mothers and set them on the bed for me. That's why I didn't answer right away, I was… I was putting them away."

Bucky's brows furrowed as his arms crossed, watching her carefully, "you two are in cahoots for… did you know he was sick?"

"He wasn't sick two days ago when I asked him to help," Kagome glanced away sheepishly, "I just… Bucky I love you."

"I love you too but wh—what did you just say?"

Kagome swallowed hard, hands folding in front of her as she met his eyes, "I'm in love with you too… and that scares me."

Bucky tossed the shirt to the bed, hands cupping the sides of her face as he pressed a kiss to her lips as a laugh bubbled in his chest. "You scare me, but my god you don't understand how happy I am to hear you say that. I'm all yours… and I always will be, I'm not going anywhere."

Kagome nodded, her nose brushing against his as she lifted her chin, fingers running through the hairs at the base of his neck. "I know people are going to talk because we're not married but maybe some nights you could stay here?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to," Bucky grinned happily, "do me a favor?"

She hummed in response, moving to sit on the bed as she tilted her head in question.

"Say it again? Will you let me be selfish and hear it again?"

"I love you," she smiled.

Bucky kneelt in front of her, he loved the way her eyes sparkled with the words, not like when he first told her and she panicked. He hoped they sparkled like this every time she said it, "you sure you want me to stay; this is a big step."

Kagome nodded as she ran her fingers through his hair, "yeah… I've never felt this way Bucky and I want to see where this could go."

Bucky grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm as he stood, "I'm going to make you dinner, you sit down and let me do everything."

A giggle tore from her throat as Kagome watched him unbutton the damp shirt, his nose wrinkling with a sigh and a look of apology to her. "I should get cleaned up first… I smell like work and I've tracked it all through your place."

"Our place?" Kagome mused as she stood, turning as Bucky grabbed her hand gently, his thumb stroking her knuckles. "I'll get dinner started."

"I meant it though, one day you and I are going to have it all… cat, dog, you name it and I'll make sure to get it for you."

"You… That's all I want right now."

Bucky nodded, "I'm here, for as long as you'll have me." he kissed the side of her head as she left him with a parting smile to start dinner, a slow smile crossing his face as his heart warmed, _their_ apartment… and she loved him back… if he was dreaming he could keep right on going, this was everything he had never thought he wanted.

He had to remember when he went to mass on Sunday to thank god again for sending her; 22 was going to be a good year he reasoned as he started for the bathroom. Bucky still couldn't pinpoint what he had done right to deserve her, but he'd do everything he could to keep her safe and happy.


	73. Chapter 72

"Put her down Winter," Annie pressed the gun to the back of Bucky's head, eyes sliding to Kagome's surprised ones with a smile.

Bucky grimaced mentally, bending slightly to release the arm under Kagome's knees and holding her tight to him to keep her upright. "Alright, I put her down… move your gun or I'll move it for you."

"That's not how this works, you don't get to make demands." Rumlow sneered, jerking his head to the side, "move girl."

Kagome's fingers twitched on Bucky's back, eyes still trained on her mother, "he stabbed you."

"Did you see any blood?" Annie smiled, "all for show, you were just being so difficult in that chair."

Kagome stiffened casting a glance between the two guns pointing their way, her eyes resting on the side of Bucky's face. He arched a brow at the feel of her eyes, fingers loosening on her hip as he shifted, "Steve and Sam are downstairs… sure you want to do this?"

"Those two," Rumlow chuckled, "you think we didn't anticipate them?"

Gunfire from beyond the door started a second time, the floor shaking with a distinctive explosion. "You idiots brought grenades like that would stop them?" Kagome sighed as her body shook as her fever spiked, "let's just get this over with…"

"Kagome…" the way Bucky said her name had Kagome smirking, it was a warning but not like his normal ones; this one told her not to over-do it.

The priestess straightened, hating the feeling of pain in her joints as she turned slowly to face her mother. She frowned and regarded her carefully, she didn't have long before her body gave out on her; Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and eyed the gun at Bucky's head, 'that's that then…'

His hand dropped from her hip, Kagome's hand shooting forward to knock the gun to the side as she shifted her weight and delivered a roundhouse to her mother.

Rumlow's gun fired, Bucky's hand stopping the bullet before allowing his fist to connect and sending the man through the wall. He grimaced and turned, watching her twirl the gun over her finger nonchalantly as she waited for Annie to climb to her feet, "your brother said this is Naraku's old palace, any attachment before I accidently level it?"

"No… only been here once or twice? Destroy it for all I care." Kagome rolled her shoulders back and trudged for the basement door and pulling it open. "I don't want to fight you mom…"

Her fingers shook as she disassembled the gun, eyes flicking up as Bucky moved through the hole in the wall he made. Magazine in her pocket, receiver down the stairs, recoil spring and guide through the door to a different room before dropping the slide and barrel assembly at her feet. Annie wiped the trickle of blood from the side of her mouth with a glare, "you shouldn't be as mobile as you are."

"I train with demons… you think a few jolts of electricity and a couple bags of random serum are going to stop me?" Kagome's eyes closed, it may not stop her but it was succeeding in slowing her down.

Annie wiped the blood off her hand and charged, Kagome's foot sliding back as she caught the older woman and swung her to the side, falling on top of her and slamming her elbow into Annie's cheek.

'However I got that blue light thing… I could seriously use that now,' Kagome lifted her head and crashed her forehead into Annie's before it fell back with a thump and a groan from the priestess.

"You little bitch," Annie hissed, rubbing the lump beginning to form on her head.

Kagome rolled, pressing herself to her knees as her stomach lurched, "me? I'm not the one with insane daddy issues trying to prove herself."

" _I_ was supposed to be take his place, my father—"

"Was a crazy Nazi," Kagome grunted as she shoved to her feet, swaying under her own weight before falling back against the wall. 'Apple doesn't fall far…' she thought as her chest heaved and a sweat broke over her forehead.

Annie smiled softly and advanced, feigning concern as pulled her hand behind her, "you're not looking so well sweetheart… why don't you sit down?"

Kagome swallowed hard, crossing her arms in front of her as a feeble barrier between her and the gun her mother pulled and fired on her. She lifted her head from under her arms and glanced around the shimmering barrier, a soft lilac color rather than her normal pink or even the blue she had recently seen.

'Okay?' it disappeared as quickly as it came about, staring down at her shaking fingers. 'She's right though,' cerulean eyes darted up to Annie, 'I'm not feeling so great…'

Annie lifted the gun a second time, freezing as her eyes drifted beyond Kagome and her eyes widened. Kagome dragged the back of her head across her forehead; she had to get rid of this fever…

"Get down."

Two pairs of cerulean turned to the voice, Kagome tilting her head back against the wall as her brow arched, 'who knew my savior would ever be Souta?'

"Souta, your sist—"

Souta jerked his gun to the ground as he moved in front of the priestess, "I said get down Anina."

Annie bristled at the use of her name falling so easily from her son's lips, head lifting with a half shrug, "I suppose I'll have to take care of you first; I hoped to avoid it."

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered the demon lord's name, silver hair catching the light as claws reached forward and grabbed the gun.

"I don't enjoy being made a fool… and you have played me as such." Golden eyes flashed, hand clenching around the gun and dropping the mangled item to the floor, "the Priestess has been under my protection for the last 500 years and for you to come in here and cause harm to her as well as her unborn child… I hope I remember the meaning of mercy."

His eyes flicked to the younger Higurashi, jerking his head with a frown, "take your sister out to wait for her father… Ms Weber and I have some _things_ to discuss."

"Wait; Bucky, Steve and Sam are—"

"They are just fine… waiting out front for your appearance anxiously." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the woman as he straightened taller, "oh and Kagome, congratulations on your pregnancy."

The priestess nodded her thanks, leaning heavily against Souta as he looped her arm around his shoulders and guiding her from the room. "You brought Sesshoumaru…? How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't, my boss wanted me to find you after the missing person's was put out. I went and saw him because mom kind of went off the grid and I thought if you were coming here to talk to anyone it'd be him." Souta shrugged and smirked, "I came here looking for Hōjō because his tracker had him here and ran into those three; called Sesshoumaru first then S.H.I.E.L.D."

Kagome frowned; if she didn't feel so lousy she'd tell Souta exactly what she thought of his dealings with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Look guys, even the Shikon Miko needs saving sometimes!" he grinned teasingly, shifting Kagome's arm tighter around his neck as they emerged onto the porch.

The three men turned at Souta's voice, delivering relieved smiles to the priestess as she pulled her arm from her brother's shoulders. She spotted a nasty bruise on Bucky's jaw, smaller scratches and dirt covering what she could see on Sam and Steve as her stomach dropped; could she even heal anymore?

"I'll be back, gotta make a call." Souta cast a final glance at his sister before moving away, hands deep in his pocket as he searched for his phone.

She winced as she dragged her body down the stairs, Bucky meeting her and wrapping his arms around her carefully. "Did you get him?"

"Yeah," he confirmed the word softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes; this had been the week from hell… Bucky's hand found her stomach between them, caressing it gently as his fears once more came to the surface. "Alright?"

Dark hair swayed as Kagome shook her head, "I… I think I need to lie down…"

"No, you have to stay awake alright darling?" Bucky cradled her head between his hands, "stay awake until we can—"

His eyes widened as her knees buckled, scooping her in his arms as she fell.

* * *

Kagome's eyes cracked open, face turning into the pillow under her head before rolling to her back and blinking at the ceiling. Her brows furrowed, head throbbing lightly in the light before pressing up to sit, she recognized the room immediately having stayed there enough.

She swung her legs over the side of the beg and stood slowly, her head felt heavy as if it were being weighted down with water as she moved from the room. "Jaken."

The imp jumped at her voice calling him, frowning angrily as he stammered and scuttled around the island kitchen. "Bratty girl bringing your problems here, Lord Sesshoumaru has been in meetings since your arrival abo—"

"Where is he?" her eyes ticked in annoyance, pulling the sleeves of the sweatshirt down to cover her hands.

"The old war room."

Kagome grunted her thanks and moved from the kitchen back down the winding halls until her destination came before her, she hadn't been in here since the Boshin War…

 _"You signed the Accords, you—"_

 _"I did no such thing and I have advised our president to do the same… we here in Japan revere those that save our people rather than condemn them for doing their duty; isn't that right, Priestess?"_

Kagome straightened and moved through the door, eyes sweeping the table as she claimed the chair between Sesshoumaru and Bucky with a smile. Chocolate eyes softened slightly, lips twitching up before falling and grabbing her hand under the table. "Hi."

"This is the new King of Wakanda, T'Challa," Sesshoumaru swept his claw across the table to the man before flicking his wrist at the older man beside Tony, "and the Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross."

"Ross… why's that name—"

"Responsible for the creation of the Hulk and subsequently the Abomination." Sesshoumaru informed. "Jaken will be brining in something for you to eat now that you're awake."

Kagome ah-ed with a knowing nod, rubbing the back of her neck as she stretched, "he mentioned you've all been doing this for a while?" she glanced around the table, "what's going on?"

"That's classified information that we are not going to be discussing with you," Ross narrowed his eyes at her disheveled appearance, "you're a conflict of intrest to the cause as both the daughter of Mr. Stark and the wife of… Mr. Barnes."

"He's trying to put the three of us in prison for treason," Steve cleared his throat and shook his head.

"And for violating Section 48.5 paragraph whatever of the Sokovia Accords," Sam snorted with a mocking grin.

"I heard about those… a little at least, they had the news on with an interview with your father." Kagome inclined her head to T'Challa.

"Baba never liked to get involved in the politics of the outside world but after Lagos we saw no choice."

"Why are you all still talking to her like she's—"

"She is and has been my general for the last 300 years, not only that but she has been under my protection for the last 500; disrespect her again and I will begin to take it personally." Sesshoumaru glared.

Bucky retracted his hand from Kagome's as Jaken shuffled into the room to slide a tray of crackers in front of the priestess with a scoff. "I could go for a burger… or coffee?"

"You haven't eaten real food in over a week, eat; that pup of yours would surely protest." Sesshoumaru slid the plate closer to her, "tea Jaken, for all."

Tony dropped his hand from his chin with a sigh, "alright, can we finally come to an agreement here? It's been a rough week and I think we're all ready for it to be over."

"No thanks to you," Steve shrugged, passing the book in front of him in front of Bucky.

The brunette blinked at the billionaire with a blank face as he slid the book in front of Kagome, "you want to tell her?"

"Not really a discussion I think that needs to be had right now."

Sam dragged his hand over his face as he shook his head, "might as well get it all out in the open."

"What?" Kagome thumbed through the pages with a frown that deepened the more she scanned the words. "This is Nazi Germany all over again, registration and 24 hour surveillance for would be heroes are you kidding me?"

"Thank you."

"Told you."

"It's tentative," Tony shot a glare at the two super-soldiers and leaned forward across the table, "put it down and listen. There was a bombing in Vienna and right around that time a missing persons for you came out with a story that Barnes was the last one to see you. Barnes was put in isolation until we could get to the bottom of it but some guy got to him and triggered his… bad side…"

Kagome shot a worried look to the man beside her, was that why he couldn't look at her? She reached for his hand under the table and squeezed, turning her attention back to Tony, "okay?"

Tony rubbed his forehead with a soft sigh, eyes closing before shaking his head and gesturing to Ross.

"Mr. Wilson, Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes are being charged for treason, theft of government property and as stated earlier violation of the Sokovia Accords and a threat to national security." Ross nodded as he ticked off the charges.

"No one in their right mind would sign those." Kagome dusted the crumbs off her fingers over the plate.

Ross grinned, moustache twitching with the movement as he leaned back, "your father signed them, as did half of the Avengers on top of 117 nations."

'I did say right mind…' cerulean eyes rolled back to her head quickly, "what exactly is this meeting about anyway? Bucky didn't bomb anything and these three took out Hydra again, can't we all just go home now?"

Bucky cursed under his breath with a heaving sigh, turning his body to the confused woman beside him, "we can't go home."

Kagome inhaled and opened her mouth, turning to T'Challa as he finally joined the conversation. "After learning Sargent Barnes played no part in my father's murder I have extended to him and his companions the protection of Wakanda. After seeing his alter-self first hand, it is my belief we can help him."

"That's great," Kagome's smiled and turned to look at Bucky, "so you go to Wakanda for a bit and then—"

"If we come back we'll be charged."

Steve's eyes widened, tapping Sam on the shoulder and jerking his head, he knew that look in the woman's eyes well. Sesshoumaru stood, following the pair into the hall with T'Challa on his heels.

"But you didn't do anything wrong… you… it's not your fault…" Kagome's voice cracked as she attempted to blink the stinging in her eyes away. "I just got you back… we're having a baby—" Kagome covered her face and braced her elbows on the table.

"I know, his highness—"

"This is _your_ fault!" Kagome shot to her feet, back of the chair slamming to the ground as she jabbed a finger at Tony. "You have _hated_ him since I told you I got married and you… did you even think it was Hydra? That he was being framed?"

Tony held a hand up to appease her, "I'll admit that never crossed my mind, I thought you would be fine here and I hadn't anticipated your moth—"

"Yeah, while you were busy fighting your team over this bullshit piece of paper I was being tortured by my mother but you would rather be mad at Bucky because of something he couldn't control then think of an alternative." Kagome tossed the Accords to him with a scowl, rubbing the tears off her face angrily before rounding on a smirking Ross.

"Wipe that look off your face old man before I do it for you!"

Ross shrugged nonchalantly, he would admit the woman's outburst was amusing… and she was a general to the lord, in what lifetime? "If you're going to start threatening me I can have you arrested as well."

"You'll do no such thing or you'll be facing a war with Japan… are you prepared for that?" Sesshoumaru folded his hands in front of him, eyes flicking between Tony and Ross as he tilted his head, "and I believe some of your friends would rather side with the priestess than you."

Bucky climbed to his feet slowly, arm wrapping around Kagome's shoulders and gently tugging her from the table, "lets go and talk… just me and you."

Sesshoumaru smirked with pride at the icy glare she delivered to the men across the table before allowing herself to be escorted from the room. "I believe our meetings are finally at their conclusions; don't come back into my country to start problems again."

"Your country?" Ross scoffed.

"Whom do you think really runs this nation?"

"I need to talk to my kid, I have some things to clear up an—"

"Well Mr. Stark, it didn't seem she wanted to speak with you and when she wants to she'll seek you out… you've done enough damage to her fragile mentality for one day I believe."Sesshoumaru lifted a brow and tilted his head slightly as Jaken scuttled down the hall, "we've no longer a need for tea Jaken, but if you could escort Mr. Stark and Mr. Ross from my home I would appreciate it."

Jaken bowed low at the request, grumbling under his breath as he marched into the room and placed the tray on the table. "You both heard Lord Sesshoumaru, get out."

"Anthony," Sesshoumaru stopped him with a clawed hand to his arm, eyes softening briefly before his guard was back up, "I had hoped better from you…"

Something flashed over Tony's face, hurt or nostalgia before giving him a curt nod and jerking his arm free. "Yeah you and my old man… I want his shield back."

He turned to Steve, swallowing the lump forming in his throat and snatching the weapon from the blonde's hand, "you made a mistake."

"So did you," Steve hooked his thumbs in his belt and shifted, "I'm sorry Tony."

The billionaire shook his head, knuckles on the edges of the shield turning white as he maneuvered the halls behind the imp.

"That's going to be one nasty fight when she gets back home…" Sam groaned, "kind of sad I'm going to miss it."

Steve nodded and agreed silently, "I don't think he thought it all of the way through… that was a lot more tame then I was expecting."

"It will become more apparent when she returns without her mate," Sesshoumaru turned, "shall we discuss a peace treaty your highness?"

"Yes, I think a discussion would do us well."

Sam sidled out of the path of the two as they began walking, hands shoving in his pockets. "So we're in exile… Sesshoumaru doesn't seem so bad at least, maybe it won't be hell living here…"

"And he's got the room," Steve nodded and turned to watch Jaken in the now vacant room, "excuse me, may I have my tea?"

Jaken turned in surprise, eyeing the humans wearily as they reached for the cups. "Very well, you better not make a mess!"

"Cheers man," Sam lifted his cup with a sigh.

Steve reciprocated the action, clinking his cup to Sam's and sipping the warm liquid. 'Kagome's tastes better…' he thought absently, realization dawning on him that he was loosing his two best friends all over again. "I kind of want to go and check out that dojo…"

"Lets go find it," Sam agreed with forced enthusiasm, both setting their cups back to the tray with quiet thank you's to the imp before easing into the hall.


	74. Chapter 73

Bucky brushed a strand of hair from Kagome's face, glancing out of the window as the sun began to rise and turning back with a smile, "we stayed up all night, just like you wanted."

"It was still over too soon," Kagome bit her lip and gave him a tight smile, she'd cry later… no time for that now, "you said Steve's going with you?"

"Yeah, Sam's going to stay here and help Sesshoumaru make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. got everything from the castle."

Kagome nodded and sighed, a yawn tearing from her throat in the middle of the motion before blinking the exhaustion from her eyes. "I don't want to go back to New York without you…"

"I know, but I need you to." His finger curled a lock of her hair around his finger, "they shouldn't run all of us out."

Kagome frowned and dragged her knees to her chest, arms looping loosely around her legs. Her eyes darted from his hurriedly before he could see the tears welling, she supposed it was his Hydra training that was keeping him from breaking down and she was happy at least one of them could put on a brave front.

"Wakanda though… I've never been there, you'll have to tell me all about it."

"I'll write you, I don't know if they have phones there, but exile's not going to stop me from talking to my favorite girl." Bucky tossed the blanket off his legs, holding his hand out to her as he scrolled through her phone, "dance with me?"

Kagome bit her lip to keep the tears from flowing over with a nod, her smaller hand in his as he held her securely to him. "I hate this…"

"Well damn darling, I'm trying my best here to be romantic here." He teased her lightly; squeezing her hand in an attempt to ease her sadness, "just try not to think about it."

Dark hair swayed as she lifted her head to stare at him in disbelief, how could she not think about it? Bucky kissed her softly, his hold tightening on her back as he committed the feeling to memory; she fit him just as well as she always had.

 _"Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
and your cheeks so soft  
_ _there is nothing for me but to love you  
_ _and the way you look tonight."_

'Damn…' Kagome mentally scolded herself as the tears fell, his voice vibrating quietly through the air as he sang their song to her.

"Pretend I'm going to war again sweetheart, letters can't compare to the real thing but it's better than nothing. And things haven't always worked out in our favor but I have got the most amazing woman…" his murmurings in her hair did nothing to stop the falling tears from the priestess, releasing his hand and looping her hands around his neck to sob into his chest.

"I love you," Kagome inhaled sharply, breath getting caught in her throat as she pulled back slightly.

"I love you," Bucky's hand rubbed circles in her back, they were meant to be soothing but something about it didn't seem that way anymore… "You asked me the first time we arrived here if I regretted meeting you… did you ever regret meeting me?"

Kagome stepped back at the question, his shirt tickling the middle of her thighs as she tilted her head, "never… you showed me I deserved to be alive and you loved me for my faults, you never gave up on me even when I did."

Bucky brushed her hair over her shoulder, cradling the back of her head as he lowered his, "you deserve the world…" he released her and moved for the phone as the song ended, pulling the camera up in a silent offer. He tugged her close at her small nod, making sure she had plenty of them together before their departures.

Light knocking on the door had them both turning, waiting quietly in the hopes the person on the other side would move on and give them more time.

"Wheels up in twenty… both of you."

"Thanks Steve," Bucky's jaw clenched at the time, they didn't have long… Kagome reached down and tugged his shirt over her head, holding it out as her mouth twisted and a second round of tears threatened to fall.

"What if I use the jewel?" she whispered, tugging her sweatshirt overhead and pulling her hair from under the collar.

"No," Bucky's eyes widened at the idea she had entertained, "not for me and not for this… we're going to get our shot one day."

Kagome nodded silently and tugged her cloth shorts on, meeting Bucky's eyes reluctantly as he tilted her head back. He stared at her for a long while, he hated the sadness in her normally sparkling eyes… "we'll figure out our plan to be together, this isn't forever."

"My birthday? Think Sesshoumaru would let us use this as our rendezvous point?" the priestess rocked onto her toes, tugging him down for a kiss. Could he feel her desperation? Or was that his?

"That's two months away," Bucky frowned before nodding, "yeah, lets meet back here for your birthday."

A second round of knocking at the door had them both turning, already knowing what was coming as Steve confirmed wheels up in ten before moving on. Kagome unwound her arms from his neck reluctantly, fixing the chain with their dog tags around neck with a heaving sigh and stepping back.

"Alright Little Barnes…" he knelt down, pressing his forehead into her stomach, "don't give your ma too much of a hard time these next few weeks… let her eat a slice of pizza every once in a while, you'll start to enjoy them."

Cerulean closed as he switched to Russian, making out words here and there before trailing off with a final 'I love you' and standing. Her fingers wiped under his eyes, ignoring the wetness in hers as they cast a final glance around the room.

Bucky claimed her hand with his right, wanting to feel her fully in his grip as they left the room for the hall. "I'll write as soon as I get there," he promised softly.

"Well, you'll have to do better than that… I've already got your first letter half written in my head." Kagome teased back.

"Only half? Mine's already finished; just have to put the words on paper…" he squinted in the sunlight, eyeing the two planes on the runway with a slight pause before making their way across the grounds.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, for your hospitality once again." Bucky inclined his head and eyed the ground, he didn't want anyone to see his inner turmoil… least of all the stoic demon.

"Safe travels to you both, I anticipate news of your pup as soon as you have it… I'm betting on a boy." His eyes darted to Steve, "as always my home is always open to the both of you."

"Thank you…" Kagome cleared her throat and huffed as she reluctantly pulled her hand free from Bucky's and embraced Sam quickly, "don't drive him too crazy… and if Jaken starts getting too cranky—"

"I'll punt him."

"You can smack him with his staff too," Kagome forced a smile with a nod, turning to T'Challa as he stood beside the stairs to his plane, "it was a pleasure to meet you your highness…"

"You as well, I look forward to more meetings with you under pleasant circumstances in the future." He held a hand up as she moved to bow, shaking his head lightly, "I don't do that."

Steve's leg bounced nervously, stepping up to the small woman and tossing his arms around her. "I don't know how long I'm going to last without my handler… I might end up in another fight."

"Please don't… I wish I had been a better friend to you Steve." She pulled back with a shaky sigh, "you're living with Sesshoumaru now and you'll be representing him so he'll have something to say about that."

Steve nodded, dragging his hand over his face and moving for the Wakandian plane, she had been a great friend... he couldn't understand why she thought she wasn't. Bucky snaked his arms around her and closed his eyes, he could swear he smelled Chantilly in her hair as he turned his nose more to have better access to her face; placing a small kiss on her cheek as he pulled back.

"No crying, sweetheart… two months, that's all… and we'll write."

"I know…" Kagome tilted her head and attempted to smile and hide the tears that threatened to fall, "I just don't want to go…"

"Go for me, Brooklyn's your home as much as ours was."

A nod was his answer, the tears falling from her eyes and landing on his hand as he rubbed her belly a final time before turning her to the Stark Jet and walking her to the stairs. "Two months, that's not long."

"You're right," Kagome forced a smile as she turned and cupped his face, closing her eyes as he placed a kiss to her forehead with a mumbled I love you against her skin.

"I love you too…"

Bucky cleared his throat stepped back, grabbing her hands and kissing her knuckles as he tilted his head. "Go on."

Kagome complied, climbing the stairs and brushing past Tony before he turned to follow, swinging the door shut behind him.

"Sargent Barnes?" T'Challa called softly.

"I'm coming…" he backed up slowly, dragging his sleeve across his eyes as he watched the jet begin to roll down the runway.

* * *

Kagome stared out of the window, hastily dragging her finger under her eye as a tear escaped. She pulled her hair over her shoulder to create a barrier, feeling Tony's presence nearing as he claimed the seat across from her.

"I know you're mad at me…" he reached forward to stop her as Kagome attempted to climb to her feet, "just sit down and let—"

"I'm tired," she glared with a frown, fingers dragging her fingers through her hair, "I stayed up all night and I just want to go to sleep."

"20 minutes tops, please."

Kagome licked her lips and glanced around, "I really don't feel like it right now… tomorrow after my doctor appointment, maybe."

"Kid—"

Her shoulders slumped, dragging her head up sadly as she shook her head, "it wasn't it enough to ruin your own relationship you had to take mine down too?"

Tony lowered his eyes and pursed his lips at her words, ignoring the sting in his chest with a sigh. He could pretend that didn't hurt… he was good at that, he hoped she would talk to him, that after things calmed down and her emotions weren't so thin she'd be open to hearing what he had to say…

'I need a drink…'

 **The Next Day**

Kagome huffed and sprinted across the compound grass to the S.H.I.E.L.D. building, embarrassed at how out of breath she was by the short distance between the buildings. "Excuse me… Linda," she swallowed hard and attempted to even her breathing as she walked up to the sunny receptionist with a sparing glance to her nametag. "I'm—"

"I know who you are, most of us do." Linda smiled and folded her arms on her desk, "what can I help you with?"

"I had heard my brother was an agent and I was wondering if he's here; Souta Higurashi?"

Linda nodded and tapped her acrylics on the desk, holding a visitor pass out and pointing down the hall, "interrogation room 4."

"Thanks."

"Wait!" Linda shot up from her chair, looking bashful as the priestess turned with wide eyes at her exclamation, "Director Fury asked that if you ever came back that I give you this."

Kagome took the envelope with a tight smile, she had an idea what was in the folded paper and switched her gaze to the badge, is that what her presence implied; that she was ready to re-sign with the organization and come back to where they thought she belonged?

"I'll have a look at it later," Kagome tapped the badge between her fingers and saluted her with the flimsy laminated paper, nodding to faces she recognized and eyeing those she didn't as she walked. S.H.I.E.L.D. buildings always followed the same layout, it wasn't hard to find the room Linda told her Souta was in; slowing as she eyed the older man staring through the window.

"Good work Souta, I'm calling for some guards to take Anina to her cell; hang tight a few more minutes."

"Phil?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion at the man as he turned to his name, face splitting into a wide smile as she eased closer.

"Hey partner!" he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, pulling back with a fond smile, "bet you didn't expect me."

"Didn't Loki kill you?" Kagome poked him in the chest, although it wouldn't be the strangest thing she encountered in all her years.

"Project T.A.H.I.T.I." Coulson looked uncomfortable and turned to look through the window into the interrogation room, "how have you been?"

Kagome arched a brow, she could see the signal that he had ended the conversation surrounding Loki and his death. "I've been better and I've been worse, I'm in mourning all over again and I'm… how's he doing?"

She cleared her throat from the forming lump, jerking her chin at Souta and crossing her arms. Coulson shrugged, she looked like she had been crying nonstop… allowing her the dignity to not pry and turning his attention back to the window. "He's good in the field but off he's a mess… he's not you."

"Thank goodness for that, only room for one depressed offspring of that bi… woman."

Coulson chuckled and gestured at the window, "I mean it took him four days to get our confession."

Kagome snorted and lifted her head to the door as it opened, Souta slipping out of the room in an exhausted huff as two agents entered the room.

"She was tough, I didn't think she'd crack… Hey! What are you doing here? Souta grinned, bouncing on his feet lightly as he eyed his sister. She looked better than when he got her out of the castle, but the red splotches on her face and her bloodshot eyes told him different.

"Avoiding Tony," Kagome confessed, folding her hands on her lower back and turning to lean against the wall, "he keeps giving me puppy dog eyes and trying to talk to me."

"And we're back to the first name basis…" Coulson grimaced, "have you thought about hearing him out?"

"I have and in my head all I keep imagining is all of the nasty things I want to say so it's probably better that I don't see him." her head lolled to the side, "I know I can get pretty mean..."

"You think."

"No, not you."

Kagome snorted as her lips twitched, eyes flicking between the two almost pleadingly as she shoved off from the wall. "Alright, I've kept you two from work enough… I'll see you later."

Coulson's eyes softened, Kagome had always used work as an escape from her emotions and seeing her inner struggle was something he hadn't been prepared for; he reached up to her shoulder and shook her lightly, "modern day Romeo and Juliet… it'll work out."

"Not with Ross running around it won't," Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, "it was good to see you Phil, come to Brooklyn before your next excursion I'd love to catch up."

"Absolutely." Coulson gave her a quick hug and turned as the door to the interrogation room opened, moving ahead of the agents. Annie rolled her shoulders back and shook her hair from her eyes, doing a double take as both of her children watched her carefully.

Kagome turned as Annie opened her mouth, Souta's shoes hitting the tile hard as he rushed after her. "I guess Sesshoumaru showed her mercy."

"He thought we should be the ones to deal with her."

The priestess grunted, setting the visitor pass on Linda's desk with a nod of thanks and moving through the doors to inhale the fresh air. "You and I are going to have to chat eventually…" she turned and blinked at Souta, the hardness of her eyes making him nervous as he remembered too well the pain of her fist colliding with his nose.

"Sure…"

"Good, get back to work then and I'll see you later." Kagome turned back for the compound, eyeing the building not too far in the distance before spinning on her heels, "actually Souta, is there any way I can get a ride to Brooklyn right now?"

He looked over his shoulder at the busy lobby and turned back, "let me just find the boss and make sure I can leave."

"Thank you."


	75. Chapter 74

**"Try down this way," Kagome pointed down a side street in Brooklyn and leaned forward, "his old complex was that way."**

 **Coulson complied, swearing softly at the driver that cut him off and inching into the line of cars. "Maybe we should just park and—"**

 **"There!" Kagome fumbled with her seatbelt as she stared at the super-soldier's back through the window.**

 **"We're in the middle… at least let me pull over—"**

 **"Be right back!" the priestess slammed the door behind her, sending an apologetic smile to the cabbie that honked at her as she darted in his lane. She waved softly a final time, lunging for the sidewalk as she straightened her shirt, "Steve!"**

 **If he heard her he ignored it, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he glanced around. His head dropped at her hand on his arm, sighing heavily as he finally looked into the familiar face of his friend, "I had to see."**

 **"I'm not mad but you can't leave like that… a note or something," she turned to the building that captured his attention, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "You okay?"**

 **"No."**

 **His voice was thick with emotion, tearing Kagome's heart in half before placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, "lets go and talk Steve, there's a great place right around the corner."**

 **He nodded heavily, not trusting his voice before allowing her to lead him away. "I'm happy you're here, I really needed a familiar face right now."**

 **"Absolutely, you're still my best friend Steve… I'm going to help you anyway I can."**

"—I just never thought I'd be the one to shoot the guy the Avengers missed, it was so cool being on the field, I see why you enjoyed it so much."

Kagome's breath fogged the window in front of her, blinking rapidly out of her thoughts as she turned her head to look at her brother, "what?"

"Did you hear anything I said?" Souta questioned as he glanced in his rearview.

"No, not really."

Souta heaved an exaggerated sigh, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and glancing to the woman beside him, "so any other tips?"

"Don't get shot and don't get distracted."

"I know that, that's the first thing they teach you."

Kagome shrugged and allowed her head to loll to the side, "then you'll live forever… so Hōjō is S.H.I.E.L.D. too?"

"Yeah… he's in the hospital still from something that happened down there, he doesn't remember but I guess he passed out, hit his head pretty hard." Souta glanced up at the sign directing him into the heart of Manhattan, "I thought you wanted to go back to Brooklyn?"

"I do, but I have to stop by the Tower first. I have something in the apartment I want to get rid of and I think Happy can help me."

Souta grunted and swore to the driver merging in front of them, slapping his hand on the steering wheel with a final huff. "Congrats by the way, Sesshoumaru mentioned a pup or… I'm assuming that's a baby."

"It is." she mumbled the confirmation and glanced down at her stomach, "you know where the Stark Tower is?"

"The shiny one on Park with the giant ' _A_ '? I think it's hard to miss," he mumbled, "you know what it is yet or… too soon?"

"Souta…"

The younger Higurashi ignored her annoyed sighing of his name, "I mean it's okay right?"

"You talk too much," Kagome scratched the side of her nose with a huff, "just pull over right there… I can walk the rest."

"Kag—"

"Thanks for the ride," she mustered a smile, hoping it was a warm one and not irritated as she climbed out of the car and bending over slightly to talk to him, "dinner sometime?"

"Sure," Souta gave a slight nod, "if you want to talk before that though…"

Kagome tapped the roof of his car as she pursed her lips and shook her head, "I'm fine… everything's fine."

"Look, I know we're still rocky bu—"

"Be careful driving back… I'll talk to you later." Kagome backed up and shut the door as she turned, hair billowing around her shoulders as she darted onto the sidewalk and walked up to the building.

She craned her neck up, looking at the length of the skyscraper before righting her head and climbing the stairs to the door. What were the odds Tony had anticipated her coming here of all places and would be upstairs waiting? That was the reason she left her phone at the compound, so he couldn't track her movements…

"Look, I'm sure some people admire your dedication but right now you're bugging the hell out of me." Happy clapped his hands for emphasis, his eyes widening as he bent over slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just… you know I didn't hear back from you and—"

"Because I didn't call you."

"Oh, well since I'm here maybe—"

"Kagome!" Happy beckoned her closer eagerly, happy for the presence as she made her way closer, "alright? I wasn't expecting you to be out and about this soon."

"I couldn't stay at the compound." Cerulean eyes flicked to the man Happy was talking to, eyeing him quizzically and pointing her finger between them, "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

"Interrupt away." Happy grumbled.

"Kagome Barnes," she smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Peter Parker," the teen grinned broadly, "are you an Avenger too? You know Mr. Stark?"

Kagome's brow arched at his enthusiasm; head tilting with a frown, "more than I care to…"

"Alright kids, the adults a—"

"How old are you?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she cut Happy off, "you're not… are you an Avenger?"

"Oh I wish! I'm 15."

Kagome cursed under her breath in Japanese and dropped her chin to her chest, "don't wish yourself into that life… it starts at 15 and next thing you know you're cursed to live the next 500 years and everyone's after your head."

"What?" Peter blinked.

Happy nudged the priestess beside him, concern flashing over his face before she blinked out of her musings; maybe she wasn't as alright as she the front she had up said she was.

"Sorry… um…" Kagome's face scrunched in thought as she turned to Happy, "do you know where Tony got the crib?"

"Why?"

"Oh, are you pregnant?" Peter's eyes widened, shrugging at the glare Happy gave him.

"I need it gone, can you call him and—"

"—and ask him?"

"Just tell him it's for your niece."

"I don't have a niece."

"Please, Happy… I need it gone…"

The older man caved under her pleading watery eyes and pulled his phone out, "give me a minute…"

Kagome nodded and cleared her throat, attempting to blink back the tears before they could fall. Her eyes burned from exhaustion and the tears she had already cried; she shook her head lightly and forced her gaze to the inquiring teen beside her, had she ever been so eager to take her place as the Shikon Miko?

"Hey Tony, you got a minute?" he waved at Kagome with a scowl as she dropped her arms with a huff, was he on FaceTime?

 _"Just one, what's up?"_

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter bounded behind Happy with a smile and a wave.

 _"Hey kid, didn't know you were with Happy. Getting along, everything okay?"_

"Yeah, we're here with K—"

"My niece…" Happy shoved Peter away as Kagome shuffled and rubbed her forehead, "is having a baby and I—"

 _"Niece? You've never talked about her… what's her name?"_

"Kar…lie… Karlie… anyway, I couldn't remember where you got Kagome's and I wanted to get Karlie one." Happy's eyes darted to where Kagome stood, shaking her head in disbelief. If she had known he could barely lie through his teeth she wouldn't have asked him to call.

 _"Okay, well you tell_ Karlie _I got it custom made and they don't allow returns."_

Kagome waved her arm at the phone with a huff, of course he would get it custom made… she mouthed her thanks to Happy, the man pacing away and returning with his phone in his pocket.

"Not the news you wanted, you going back that way? I'll give you a lift."

She shook her head, moving backwards through the lobby with a sharp inhale, "I'll get the subway, see you later!"

Happy's eyes darted to Peter still watching him expectantly before pointing to Kagome's retreating form, "your mission is to make sure she gets home safe."

"Then what? Will I be—"

"Out of my hair? Yes, hurry up."

Peter nodded, breaking into a run to catch up to the priestess; Kagome arched a brow as he slowed to a walk beside her, "what are you doing?"

"Mr. Happy said I should walk you home," he answered, "that it was my new mission."

Kagome scrunched her face in distaste she was a mission now? "I'm more than capable of taking the subway home, Peter; but I appreciate—"

"I don't mind! It gets me closer to being an official Avenger." Peter smiled, excitement radiating through his face at the idea of doing enough to get the spot he coveted. "So, how long have you known Mr. Stark?"

"My entire life," she responded, dodging pedestrians coming out of the subway. From her close proximity to the teen she could feel his awe, "you really look up to him don't you?"

"He's amazing and he really believes in the little guy. I can't remember the last time an adult trusts me like he does." Peter trailed behind her, fighting their way onto the subway. "I just wish he'd make me an official member, I can do what they can."

Kagome shook her head, if only she had that zest to make a difference still… "Listen kid, it's not as fun as you think it is. Take it from someone that's been doing this for a long time, once you're in that's it… there's no getting out."

Peter's smile disappeared, a frown taking its place as he crossed his arms and leaned against the pole at his back, "I'm not a kid anymore… and I just need one chance to prove that."

The priestess brushed her ebony hair from where it fell over her face, fingers toying with the ends as she regarded him in the silence that lapsed over them. "This is my stop…" her hand unwound from the strap overhead, leading him from the train and through the station. "So, how'd you meet Tony?"

"Oh um… the Stark Industries internship."

"I see," her lips pursed as she slowed the closer to her building they walked, she could see the two motorcycles still parked out front beside her car. The least he could have done was move them into storage or something…

"This is me, thanks for walking me; I'll tell Happy you did great."

Peter reached forward and yanked the door open, "I can walk you the rest of the way, I don't mind really."

Shaking her head, Kagome ignored him as he followed behind her up the stairs chattering about something she wasn't paying attention to as she felt around the exposed piping for the spare key she had placed there.

"You do live here right?"

Kagome smirked at the question and unlocked the door, "yes, I just don't have my stuff… everything is still upstate."

"Oh good, I would hate to be the one that arrested you for theft or something." Peter eased through the door behind her and glanced around the boxes scattered around the living room, "you just move in?"

"No," Kagome ripped the tape off the first box and lifted the lid, the picture that hung over her bed at the shrine staring up at her.

"Annie had everything stored at a place in Switzerland, one of the first things she spilled the beans about."

Kagome scowled and turned to the kitchen, watching Tony unbag groceries and place them on the counter with a nod to Peter, "get out."

"That's not nice, I brought you food. I'll take it from here Peter, thank you very much for making sure she got her safely." Tony informed the teen easily.

"Sure thing Mr. Stark, nice to meet you." he gave a wave to the priestess and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a parting smile.

Tony pointed to her purse innocently on the counter beside the grocery bags, "you forgot that."

"I didn't forget anything, I didn't take it bec—"

"Because you didn't want me to track you, I know. So _Karlie_ want to tell me why you're trying to get rid of the crib?" he braced his arms on the counter and stepped back, "or what your doctor said when you saw her or—"

"Not really."

Tony nodded and shoved off from the counter, stalking through the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe. "Go to your room."

"Excus—"

"You heard me, you cried and complained I didn't treat you like an adult but you're not acting like one so I'm going to treat you like a kid until you want to act like an adult." Tony waved his hand down the hall, "you're grounded."

"I'm almost 28, you can—"

"I can and I am… you're mad and I get it, but you don't get to stomp around and make the rest of us miserable because you can't control yourself!" his eyes widened in horror before pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "and suddenly I'm my father…"

"They think I might loose it…" Kagome sniffed and lifted her chin, "the heartbeat was low… they wanted to keep me for observation but I couldn't—I didn't want to watch that. If it happens I'd rather it happen without knowing, not like they can stop it anyway."

Tony's head snapped up at her soft tone, watching her pad down the hall for the bedroom and shutting the door softly behind her.


	76. Chapter 75

"I'm sorry you and Wilson got wrapped up in this Steve." Bucky sighed, arching his back lightly to alleviate the tension in his spine as the Wakandian doctor's stepped back from him.

"Nothing to be sorry about Buck, we weren't going to let you take the fall when it wasn't your doing." Steve shifted and crossed his arms, "I'm sorry our friend turned his back on you."

Bucky shook his head, "I see why he did it… he wants to cause less casualties, I just… I _really_ wanted this time to be different Steve. Things were looking up for all of us."

Steve nodded in understanding, he may have bitched and moaned about living beside them again, but he'd deal with it if it meant having his best friends together. "There's always Japan…" he mused.

"Yeah, better than the alternative." Bucky sighed and lifted a folded paper to him, "make sure she gets this for me?"

"Of course, I'd hand deliver it if I could but…" Steve shrugged, "you—"

"Hello colonizers."

"Shuri," T'Challa scolded lightly, "this is my sister, she will be heading Sargent Barnes' recovery."

"I knew you could make a joke! Get it? Heading because it's your…" Shuri's smile disappeared as she trailed off, disappointment falling over her face as a pout twisted her lips.

Bucky snorted and smiled, despite everything he could appreciate the small joke she was trying to make.

Shuri shook herself out of her pout and continued her explanation, "we're going to start by placing you into cryo as requested, this will allow me to poke around in your brain and see if I can rewire the nerves in your hippocampus away from the words that turn you into the Winter Soldier."

"Thank you, princess." Bucky sighed in relief at the idea, he could move without fear thinking he'd come back out.

"Call me Shuri," she waved off his formal address to her and reared her head back in surprise, "what is this?"

"It's a letter," Steve glanced down at the papers that caught her attention, all of the advanced technology in Wakanda and she didn't know about letters on paper?

Shuri whirled on her brother, placing her hand on his arm, "you didn't tell me they don't know about email."

"We know about that…" Bucky shot a glance to Steve, they knew a little about that at least.

"I have my work cut out for me it seems and not just with your head, that's the easy part," Shuri smiled at the implications behind her words with a determined nod, "don't worry I'll impart all of my wisdom to you both."

"Oh, I hope not." T'Challa sighed. "Come Cap—"

"That arm… who designed it?" Shuri peered closer, fingers ghosting across the metal of Bucky's arm as she finally took notice of the metal appendage, "it's poorly made."

"Tony Stark," Bucky turned his hand over in confusion, he thought it worked just fine…

"Well, I'm sure he's smart in his own right but this… I will do better for you colonizer. First your head, then your arm."

* * *

Kagome grimaced as she sat across from Souta, a fry poised to her lips and nibbling the end with a frown, "at least chew more than twice you animal."

"Sorry," Souta mumbled around his burger, nodding a greeting to a passing S.H.I.E.L.D. agent before turning back to his sister. "You've been coming up here a lot, might as well just resign."

"Don't tempt me…" she grumbled around her food, it wasn't that she hadn't thought about it, it had been on her mind lately with everything that had happened.

Souta's face scrunched around his fry, "you're pregnant, you can't do that. Well, I guess you could if you wanted a desk job for a while."

Kagome cleared her throat and sat back as she crossed her arms, "you think it's the first time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, she wouldn't divulge what she didn't have to, not even to Souta. "I want to talk to her."

Souta snorted on his straw, coughing at the bubbles up his nose as he shook his head, "no… that can't happen; you need at least a Level 7 clearance now that interrogation is over."

"What are you?"

"Six…"

Kagome's eyes darted down to her tray, moving the fries around her plate with a grunt, 'only a level 6…' "So what level's Hōjō?"

"Four, which is weird because they sent him into the castle and didn't tell me. I only found out because he wasn't answering his phone and—where are you going?"

Kagome stood up from the table, sliding her tray off the table, "I'm not hungry… I'm going to grab a coffee and head out, maybe I'll see you later."

"You're pregnant though, you need to eat; even I know that!"

Souta leaned back and clicked his tongue as he watched her walk off, "what do you think?"

"You put that camera in his room like I asked?" Coulson responded softly.

"Yeah."

"I'm about to get my second confession."

Kagome clutched her coffee to her chest like a lifeline as she walked through the hospital, her insides twisting as she read the names outside of the rooms before finding the room she wanted and ducking inside. "Hōjō, are you awake?"

"Hi," a sleepy smile tilted his lips up as his head rolled to face her, "you're one of the last people I expected to see."

The priestess stepped inside fully, shutting the door softly behind her and easing deeper into the room, "Souta told me you hit your head pretty hard… I just wanted to come and see how you are."

"Better now, where's your husband? Is it still complicated?"

Kagome flexed her left hand, the absence of her ring still obvious as she tilted her head, "he's… off doing Bucky things. We're as okay as we can be with the circumstances, I'm pregnant…" she should feel bad at the way his eyes suddenly lost their sparkle of hope, swallowing hard instead and biting her lip as her eyes narrowed.

"I know you were in the basement by the machine when Annie cranked the computer up."

His eyes shot to her as she lifted a brow in question silently, "I was… I was doing my job with S.H.I.E.L.D. I was—"

"I was S.H.I.E.L.D. too and while we never negotiate we are allowed to take measures into our hands when the target is in danger on the orders of the higher ups. They also wouldn't send someone in the field that's so inexperienced in fighting."

Hōjō shifted in his bed uncomfortably with a frown, "what are you accusing me of exactly?"

"I've been around a while Hōjō, a level four wouldn't be there on orders. I can make your death look like an accident…" Kagome's eyes raked over his covered form with a frown, "tell me the truth now because I'm done playing games with people; how long?"

Her childhood friend sighed, sinking further into his blankets, "it wasn't supposed to be a lasting thing… but just long enough that Wint—James would be taken out of the picture… I never meant to hurt you. I told your mom about that doctor that treated you and I watered down the IV's… Kagome I—"

Hōjō's eyes darted behind Kagome as the door opened, Souta smiling and waving as he approached, "you're under arrest."

"Wha—no, I didn't—"

The younger man smiled, tilting his head back to the door, "Director Coulson wants to see you sis."

'Director?' Kagome glanced between the two as she backed out of the room, tossing a blank stare to Coulson as he smiled knowingly at her. "You let me call you Phil like a disrespectful intern and you're the director now?"

"Well, you're one of the few that still get to use my name. I've been director for a few weeks now, Fury wanted to see your case to the end but it was time…" Coulson nudged her gently, "what do you say?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Yeah I know, the next generation of Avengers or Commandos… we've got a spot for you in the medical facility…"

"Start where I started…" Kagome crossed her arms and sighed, a fond smile playing on her lips, "I'll give it a trial run, if nothing else it gets me out of the loft for a bit."

"That's the spirit!"

Kagome smiled at his enthusiasm and glanced down at her watch, "I have a doctor appointment in an hour."

"Paperwork shouldn't take that long," Coulson smiled, "I'm excited to work with you again."

* * *

Tony flipped through the chart as he walked through the compound, breathing a sigh of relief as he read over the words with a glance up. A familiar dark head moving through the lobby had him speeding up with a shout.

"How was your doctor appointment?"

Kagome slapped her hands on her thighs with an agitated sigh, "did I tell you how much I _hate_ that my doctor is here?"

"She's one of the best," he shrugged, "how'd it go? Baby okay? What'd they find?"

"I don't have time to talk right now..."

Tony nodded and held a hand up, "I know you're busy, lets see…" he flipped the file open in his hands, "it says here… ' _baby's heart beat is 160 and ultrasound shows a healthy 11 week and 1 day baby, nothing short of a miracle. Mom is doing well and—"_

"Where did you get that? You are violating HIPAA and—"

"I hacked the system a few minutes ago, I didn't think you'd tell me."

Kagome's face flushed, pursing her lips and dragging her face to his, "I re-signed with S.H.I.E.L.D.—"

"You what?"

"You heard me," she snapped angrily.

Tony dragged his hand over his face with a sharp exhale, shaking his head and tucking the papers under his arm, "I'm really getting tired of your attitude. Did you ever think that this was hard on me too?"

Kagome shuffled and crossed her arms, turning her gaze from him with a sneer on her face. Hard on him, he put the rift between them.

"You show up with the man that killed my parents and ask me to forgive him, without giving me proper time to mourn the new news and I oblige you because it's _you_ and I want you happy. So I treat him like I would any other member of the team… I give you both a home, welcome him with open arms…"

"I was content to let him and Rogers and Wilson retire… gave him a glowing letter of recommendation and everything. And yeah, I put two and two together right away that he probably didn't go to Japan with you but when that story broke that you were missing… and that fake doctor walked into Vienna and… before he saw Barnes he told me I was too trusting with him, that not a lot of people would be so calm with the man that tried to kill their kid on more than one occasion."

"I'm sorry you think I was against you two, but I saw how much you love him and I really wanted to protect that… at first I thought the Accords would help, I didn't expect the resistance and divide." Tony cleared his throat and un-tucked the papers to hold out to her. "There was a mom at M.I.T. cornered me… not really cornered, bad terminology—he was a casualty in Sokovia and when they told me the Accords would have us ask permission where I thought we should be… I thought of you."

"I thought if you had been a casualty where we shouldn't be, I thought of all the civilians that didn't make it because of us… I just wanted to help."

Kagome bit her lip and glanced down, slowly raking a hand through her hair as she lifted her head to stare at him. So that was whom she got it from… "I—"

"We'll talk later or something, I'm late for a meeting with Ross; he's trying to find a way to get Wilson and Rogers out of Sesshoumaru's protection and I'm not trying to go to war with that demon… you could probably wipe the floor with us alone." Tony smiled and lifted his hand to her shoulder slowly, almost waiting for her to lash out against him. "I'm happy you both are okay, kid."

Cerulean eyes darted to his arm as his hand flexed on her shoulder before it dropped and Tony turned his back to her to walk down the hall.

"Be careful getting back to Brooklyn." He called over his shoulder.

Kagome grumbled under her breath and pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes to keep the tears from falling, out of anger or sadness or regret she didn't know the feeling anymore behind it. If ever there was a time to curl up in her bed and shut the world out with nothing but her thoughts this was it…


	77. Chapter 76

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The demon lord's ears twitched at Jaken's screech from the front of his home, ignoring the call as his eyes roamed the spines of volumes in front of him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

An annoyed sigh passed through his lips, fingers twitching as he contemplated simply killing the imp and continuing on his day.

 _"Lord Sesshoumaru!"_

Lips pulled back to reveal fangs as he turned from the book shelf, striding to his office doors as he yanked them open to an unfamiliar woman in front of him, hand raised as if to knock before lowering it.

"Are you the Lord Sesshoumaru in question?"

Gold eyes tailed over her carefully, sniffing softly as he frowned, how had he missed her? "I am, may I inquire as to how you have slipped into my home unnoticed and also tell me _why_ I shouldn't kill you."

The woman's mouth turned upwards with a pleasant smile, her dark head tilting as she shifted, "I am Lady Sif of Asgard."

"A friend of Thor I presume," Sesshoumaru stepped to the side, allowing her entrance into his office as he shut the door behind her, "has the Asgardian done something that I should be made aware of?"

"If he has I wouldn't know, my brother Heimdall has sent me with this." A glittering jewel fell across her fingers as she pulled it from her pocket, "I was to give it to you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of the jewel, composing himself quickly as he folded his hands behind his back. "I assume there's a reason? The Priestess was to be protecting it once more."

"Heimdall slipped into her vault to take it from her possession and asked that I bring this to you while he remains in Asgard," Sif flicked her wrist, sending the jewel over her hand and catching it in her palm. "He also requested that the priestess not have this returned until the right time.

Sesshoumaru rolled the jewel along his hand carefully, stealing a glance down at the sparkling bauble, "why is the Priestess unable to hold this when she is the guardian of it?"

"I didn't ask, I sensed Heimdall's urgency and came without knowing the reason." Sif smirked knowingly, as if sensing his irritation at her presence along without her answers, "if that's all… I'll take my leave of you."

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed, now the gods were behaving strangely… a sign of end times to be sure. "Yes, Jaken will see you out."

"The imp? Don't bother, I can see myself out." Sif turned, hand resting on the door before glancing over her shoulder, "Heimdall did say she may get it back after she's alright."

"You've mentioned that before, what does that mean?" Sesshoumaru snapped, "is it customary for Asgardians to speak in riddles?"

Sif's pink lips quirked up in amusement at the lord's ire as she turned herself forward tugging the door open and moving through the open barrier without an answer. Sesshoumaru growled and rolled the jewel in his hand, not used to be dismissed from another so easily before crossing the study to open his safe. Reaching for the small box inside, he settled the pearl inside and bit his thumb, writing a seal in his blood as the power stemming from the jewel dispersed.

"Troublesome…" he sighed again, settling the box back in the corner of his wall safe and shutting door. As far as Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was alright despite the recent circumstances, how was he supposed to know if she was fully ready to handle the responsibility again when she hardly knew?

* * *

Kagome shut the oven and straightened, setting the timer on the microwave and retreating from the kitchen. 'I really need to go through these,' she thought as she shoved a box with her foot out of the way. Her fingers flexed against her stomach, she still didn't know how it happened, what brought their baby back from so close to the edge… she hadn't used her miko since the barrier went up against her mother…

"Bucky did say we're hard to kill," she sighed moving up to her safe. She punched the combination into the keypad, pressing her thumb to the small scanner that appeared and widened her eyes for the reading before stepping back.

 _"Voice recognition required."_

"Kagome Barnes."

 _"Welcome back, Mrs. Barnes."_

She yanked the door open, hand reaching back for the vial in the back and bringing it closer. "Where…" she tossed the empty vial behind her, snatching the papers and thumbing through them before dropping them to her feet. "Where the hell is it?"

Kagome yanked the lid off the box of Bucky's old letters and thumbed through them before setting them back in their designated spot and burying her hands in her hair. "Loki! Loki!"

Had he changed his mind? Did he want the Shikon as payment after all? _"Loki!"_

"What is all of this shouting?" the trickster leaned against the doorframe to her room; head tilting as his brow lifted in question. "I can hear you just fine with a calm, indoor voice."

"It's gone… the Shikon is gone… please, do you have it—do you…"

Loki shoved off the doorframe and watched passively as she crouched down with labored breathing, fingers digging into her scalp. "You're breathing is a bit erratic, I would fix that before you go into full hysterics. I've heard in your condition that wouldn't be good."

Kagome closed her eyes and attempted to ignore Loki, head snapping up as a shout of surprise and watching the god skid down the hall on his back. "What are you doing?"

"Me? You and your purple—"

"It's still purple?" Kagome dragged her hands down to stare down at her palms. 'Is it permanent?'

Standing fully, the priestess shoved the papers back in the safe and shut the door, moving back down the hall. "You really don't have it?"

"I told you that bauble means nothing to me," Loki kicked a box in the living room and turned, eyes roaming over the stacks before landing on the priestess and holding his hands out to her stomach, "may I?"

Kagome worried her lip with a tight nod, his hands on her stomach as a proud grin split his face.

"I'm happy to see my protection spell worked." He pulled back and crossed his arms.

"It's heart beat was dangerously low—"

"Her," Loki supplied evenly.

Kagome paused as her fingers twisted together, "her?"

"Yes, it's a girl and yes I had something to do with saving her, my protection spell coupled with your miko pulled your child through."

Fingers resumed their knotting, nodding to the counter behind Loki, "can you pass me my phone?"

"This?" Loki did as requested, watching curiously as Kagome turned from him and her fingers tapping on the screen before bringing it to her ear. "Whom are you—"

Kagome waved a hand at him and lifted her head back, "Sesshoumaru…" she shuffled and bounced on her feet with a grimace, "the jewel is…" she paused and dropped her chin to her chest, running her fingers through her hair with a sigh of relief, "when can I… what? What is that suppose—"

"I'm fine," she stressed with a frown. Biting the inside of her cheek she gave out a strained fine and lowered the device as she turned, "it's safe… sorry I accused you."

Loki waved off her apology, glancing around her living room a final time before turning, "are we finished then?"

"Yes," she confirmed, dodging boxes to enter the kitchen as the timer on the microwave beeped. "What?" she questioned over her shoulder as she opened the oven and pulled the pie out to set on the stove, tossing the oven mits to the counter.

"You're letting me leave without calling me that infernal name."

"You don't like it," she shrugged.

Loki's eyes narrowed as she leaned against the counter opposite him, sniffing before turning to the front doors and leaving. Kagome's lips twisted, turning her head to look at the pie before shoving to her feet and moving back for the hall, turning as the door opened and Loki huffed.

"Perhaps you could… last time of course."

"You're a good friend Loki… Enjoy Asgard," she smirked and turned back to the hall the door shutting behind her as she turned into the nursery and glanced around. She glanced at the pile of stuffed animals in the corner, grabbing a bunny and trekking back out to the kitchen.

Grabbing the pie off the oven she grabbed the pie and moved for the door, plucking her keys off the hook by the door and swinging her purse onto her arm; her eyes drifted down the line of doors in the hall sadly, it had been so quiet…

Blinking rapidly, she pulled the door shut behind her and moved down the three flights and staring at her car, the lights flashing as she unlocked the doors to her car and settled the gifts in the passenger seat. "Okay… time to be an adult again…" she pulled onto the road and pressed her head back into the seat.

Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel, inching along with the traffic as she half-listened to the radio. What did Sesshoumaru mean she could have the jewel back when she was alright? Did he still think she was too mentally weak to guard it? How did he even get it?

Kagome tore her eyes from the road, pulling up the tracker on her phone for Tony's whereabouts to ensure he was still in the Tower before placing it in her purse. The drive was quicker than she anticipated, sitting in the garage as she stared at the wall illuminated by her headlights. She grunted as she climbed out of the car, carefully grabbing the pie and bunny before shutting her door and heading for the elevator. "Um… Friday?"

" _Yes?"_

Kagome exhaled sharply, at least she wasn't crazy and talking to herself, "where's Tony… dad… where's dad?"

" _In the living room, would you like me to tell him you're coming?"_

"No, that's not necessary; thank you though."

Silence fell over the lift as it climbed higher, tilting her head and stepping out as the doors opened. "Hi," she offered weakly at Tony's sharp look as she inched closer.

"What are you doing here?" he eyed the pie and bunny, setting his glass on the counter beside his half eaten steak.

"I'm… I'm tired of my attitude as well… I brought you this as a peace offering," Kagome set the pie on the counter and glanced down at the animal, "I really don't know why I brought this though…"

Tony turned his scrutinizing eyes up, brow arching as he crossed his arms. "Alright, well thank you."

Kagome nodded and backed up slowly, "alright well…" she glanced down at the bunny and turned, fingers combing through her hair as she trudged back to the elevator.

"You're not going to really leave me to eat this by myself are you?"

A huff of relief passed her lips as she returned to the counter and took the offered fork. "I'm sorry I've been such a bit—"

"Don't finish that," Tony's mouth watered as he dug the prongs into the pie, the smell tickling his nose as his stomach growled from not finishing his dinner. "You are well within your rights to be angry; I've told you my piece though, I'd like to hear yours."

Kagome nodded, hand in front of her mouth as she chewed and swallowed the bite. "It just hurt that the people I've called my family for the last five years was so torn by one simple paper… that you didn't trust him enough to know better; that I let myself get taken so easily…"

She took a second bite and sighed, "just everything all at once was a little much and I took it out on you because—"

"Because I started it, I understand." Tony set his fork down and grabbed the bunny, flipping it and watching the ears flop with a smile, "we good kid?"

"We're good," Kagome confirmed around her food.

"Want to tell me why you re-signed with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"I want answers from Annie and the only way that could happen is if I were a level 7 operative again." She mumbled, "I start Monday."

"Good luck," Tony slid from the stool and made his way to the coffee pot as he ruffled the top of his head, "birthday's coming up soon, want a party?"

"I'm actually not going to be here; Bucky and I have plans to meet at Sesshoumaru's…"

Tony turned and arched a brow with a soft 'oh' turning his back to her as he waited for the dark liquid to finish dripping. "Want some?"

"I've been cut down to one a day, I probably shouldn't be eating this pie either." Kagome eyed the piece on her fork before leaning forward to place it in her mouth; she was going to have to start working out again slowly if she kept eating like this.

"More for me then," Tony poured the coffee into the mug and turned to move around the counter.

"I just wanted to come and apologize, I'm going to head out." Kagome pulled her hair over her shoulder as she slid from the stool, "good night."

"Night kid." Tony grunted and waved as the elevator doors closed, turning back to the bunny staring at him. "What?"

"You think I should fix this?" His eyes narrowed as he picked it up, "I don't even know how to fix it." he sighed and set it back on the counter, what did it say about a person that talked to stuffed animals?


	78. Chapter 77

Kagome stared at the door as her finger twirled around the ends of her braid, tossing it over her shoulder and wringing her hands together. Exhaling sharply, she straightened her shirt and twisted the knob, keeping herself from glancing at the occupant in the room as she turned to shut the door behind her.

"I didn't think it'd be you to come and see me, to what do I owe this surprise?"

Turning from the door, Kagome didn't answer as she made her way to the table and sat across from Annie, folding her hands on the tabletop and allowing herself to finally look at her. "I don't have long, I'm on my lunch break."

"And you're spending it with me instead of nourishing the child in you're womb?" Annie snorted as if she expected nothing less, "so selfish."

"I actually ate before coming to see you so no need for your concern." Kagome pursed her lips and regarded her carefully, "I just want to know why."

Annie lifted her eyes to the door she was brought though, she could see the guards through the window, and all she had to do was tell them she was finished with this conversation… "I'm surprised they let you in, I heard only certain leveled agents were allowed to see me."

Kagome lifted her badge on the lanyard around her neck, "I was given my level 7 clearance back when I re-joined," she dropped it to her chest and replaced her hands on the table, "why did you have me if all you were going to do was—"

"Howard wanted you," Annie leaned back in her chair with a wry smile, "he was offering quite a lot for me to sign over my rights to his family. For a second I considered… but Zola had told me for so long my role in life that I was to raise you for them; oh yes dear, we knew from the beginning that I was carrying the Shikon Miko but we couldn't do anything with you until you unlocked your full potential, anything earlier would have killed you."

Her smile turned into a frown; "well that and you were useless to us beforehand."

Kagome swallowed hard at her afterthought and shifted uncomfortably, "you were alive back then?"

"You think they only used POW's to test their serum's on?" Annie arched a brow in question, "you claim he wasn't a good man and that may be true but he was still my father."

Kagome shook her head and laid her palms against the table, "you're as delusional as he was…"

"Enjoy you're free time Kagome, while you can." Annie advised, "you're going to mess up as you always do and one of these times you're going to fail."

"Maybe so," Kagome's brows ticked, hands folding together and placing them in front of her chin, "but… Naraku and Hydra… and everyone in between that had that same thought have all fallen so I must be doing something right."

She stood and crossed the room behind her to tap on the door to get the guards attention, "enjoy prison, I heard Souta's pushing for the death penalty."

Kagome could feel her mother's eyes on her as she crossed for the door she had recently passed through, pressing her back to the wall just outside of the room and covering her face. Howard wanted her… her friend had tried, she could have been raised a Stark the whole time… tipping her head back, Kagome rubbed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, she wondered what Tony would have to say about that.

A few more deep breaths and she was shoving off from the wall and heading back through the building to the medical ward. Eyes lifting from the tile to Doctor Cho walking towards her with a smile, "ready?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kagome looked down at her hands, "I don't even know if I can heal anymore, what if—"

"Well that's what this test is for, it also lets me get a reading on your energy readings and maybe we can duplicate them without injecting anything. If we can get the neurons in our brains to fire and the cells in our bodies to work together then we can…"

The priestess clenched her hands and followed the excited doctor as she began to tune her out, she never could get into the science side of the medical field. If nothing else, maybe they could figure out how to reverse the effects of the purple serum.

* * *

"What do you feel like for dinner?" Kagome questioned looking down at her belly and rubbing it gently, "I found a recipe on Pinterest for some amazing chicken tacos; you still like tacos, right?"

Her lips quirked as her finger tapped her stomach, of course after more than a number of failed attempts at trying to get a handle on her abilities she was drained and contemplating ordering out. SHe shoved her way through the door and made her way to the mailbox as she passed the stairs, "lets see what we've got today."

Fingers flipped through the envelopes as she turned, tugging one free and placing it to the top of the small stack, "your daddy sent a letter." Her smile widened as she soaked in the familiar scrawl of his writing, "lets go see what it says."

She climbed the stairs with a new bounce in her step, pulling her key from her purse and unlocking the door to slip inside. The mail fell to the entrance table, keys on the hook as Kagome swung her purse to the ground and kicked the door shut, tearing into the envelope and shaking the paper straight.

 _15 May 2016_

 _Hello sweetheart,_

 _I keep looking down at my pictures of you in my phone and I'm still in awe how much we've overcome in the last year alone, we're looking pretty good for 78 years together. Regardless of our circumstances right now, I know you and I are going to get that ending we've been waiting for, even if it takes another 70 years._

 _You'll let me know if something happens? Sesshoumaru calmed my fears a little saying th—_

Kagome's eyes flicked up from the paper as a noise from the back of the apartment, setting the letter on the counter and easing forward. She pressed against the wall, brow furrowing at the humming coming from the nursery before peering around the doorframe.

"What are you doing?" Kagome's hands framed her face as she shouted, her eyes following Peter as he fell to the floor in a heap, "why were you on my ceiling?"

"Hi, um… Mr. Stark—"

"You were _standing_ on my ceiling!" her eyes shot up to where Peter had stood before she startled him to the new paint on the walls, "what the hell… how did you even get in here?"

"Mr. Stark gave me the spare key he had and asked if I wanted to help," he explained, rubbing the sore spot on his head, "I wanted to be finished by the time you got home."

Kagome exhaled sharply and rubbed her face, "Peter… you were on my ceiling."

"I know, I couldn't get the corner." He glanced over his shoulder at the spot on the wall, "it looks good though, right?"

"What are you?"

Peter shuffled under her intense stare and shrugged, she was bound to find out sooner or later. "Just—I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"Alright, that's it… I'm calling dad…"

"Who's your dad?" Peter questioned, placing the brush in the paint and following after her, "is it Mr. Happy?"

Kagome scrolled through her phone and held it up as she crossed her arm, "dad… why is Peter painting the baby's room and he was on the ceiling to do it!"

" _Alright kid, calm down… I'm taking Happy on a little vacation and I thought you could maybe watch him until we get back."_

"That's—he's calling himself Spider-Man." Kagome turned as she lowered her voice, "he's not old enough for this hero stuff."

" _I know and who better to knock some sense into the hard-headed 15-year-old than the original 15-year-old savior? Listen, I just put him on paint detail, told him it was an important mission that had to be finished by the time I got back."_

"And where are you exactly?"

" _Um… you know, I'm going through a tunnel right now, I'll call you later."_

Kagome sputtered and stared down at her black screen, she could try to track him but knowing her father he would have turned his off… "Alright… Peter, you want to stay for dinner? The least I can do is feed you after you did a great job in there."

"You really like it? I didn't know if that color was good if you didn't know what you're having yet but Mr. Stark said he can always pay for a—"

"It's great, how did you get the crib out by yourself?" she could hear the strain in her voice as she forced herself to calm down, this wasn't the weirdest thing she had encountered, she tried to reason with herself.

"Oh, I've got a little strength in me since the spider bite." Peter explained with a smile, "hey, this is Mr. Stark; who's this kid though?" he questioned as he picked up the frame on the counter.

"Me."

"Oh wow; so you never answered who your dad was. It's not Mr. Happy is it?"

Kagome blinked into the fridge and straightened to place the needed ingredients on the counter, "no…"

"Mr. Stark? Oh! You're his daughter!" Peter leaned across the counter, he couldn't believe it took him so long to see it, "that's amazing!"

"Sometimes I guess, do you need to call your parents or something and let them know you'll be back later?"

"My parents died when I was four, it's just been me and my Aunt May but I probably should call her."

Kagome deflated slightly as she watched him pace around the boxes, talking softly through the device. Pursing her lips she sighed with a shake of her head, this kid… how exactly was she supposed to knock some sense into him?

* * *

Tony drummed his fingers against his thigh and stifled a yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly before straightening his sunglasses as he walked across the dewy grass.

"Why are we even here, it didn't sound like you were welcome the last time." Happy bent over and lowered his voice.

"Did you want me to leave you with the kid instead?"

"No."

"Alrighty then," Tony plastered his signature smile on his face, holding his hand out as he approached, "this is Happy Hogan, thanks for seeing us on such short notice."

"It's not like I had anything better to do," Sesshoumaru tilted his head, he didn't usually resort to sarcasm but he deemed the situation called for it. "Come, Captain Rogers is waiting with Mr. Wilson to hear what you have to say."

"No Barnes?" Tony toed his shoes off and followed the demon lord, adjusting his sunglasses, "what kind of meeting is this without Barnes?"

"I think you can understand why Sargent Barnes is weary to come around you again."

Tony shrugged with a little pout and meeting Happy's eyes, he understood fully, "someone will at least relay what I have to say today to him, correct?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru confirmed, his arm sweeping in front of him to the room before following after, "have a seat."

"Wilson, Rogers."

"Tony…"

"Stark."

Tony settled across from his two former teammates, carefully taking off his sunglasses and folding them to place on the table in front of him, "how's everyone doing?"

"What do you want Tony?" Steve sighed in annoyance at the question.

Happy shifted and rubbed his face; dealing with Peter Parker was starting to look real good right now… "this is a civil meeting, right?"

"Depends," Sam responded.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru confirmed with a slight incline of his head, his eyes shooting at warning between the four.

"Okay, I'm here because I… I made a mistake." Tony's eyes darted to the side, "I acknowledge that and I'm trying to figure out how to make it right and the only way I can think to do that is by bringing you all home."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sam scoffed, "most of us have been expelled from the country."

"Or house arrest," Happy added, shrugging at the exasperated look Tony directed at him, "it's true."

"I assume there's a plan in your mind, Anthony?"

Tony nodded slowly, "I've got your lawyer friend um…"

"Ayame."

"Yes, Ayame! I've got her going over every miniscule detail in the Accords and she thinks she's found something that can get us out from under the U.N.'s thumb. So, I'm planning a party…"

"Of course you are," Steve tilted his head back, he didn't know what else he was expecting out of his mouth but somehow he always had parties on the brain, even when it should be the last thing there.

"I'm sorry, am—am I allowed to finish?" Tony frowned and stared at Sesshoumaru, if the demon wanted to play mediator he better start doing it right. At the man's nod Tony gave a curt word of thanks, "I'm planning a party where we formally announce to the world the Avengers will not be bound by a paper and controlled… that we are able to operate freely and with our own clear judgment."

"Is this a trap?" Sam braced his elbow on the table and covered his mouth. "They going to be waiting with cuffs for us?"

"Nope, I told you I'm trying to make up for my mistakes… but for this to work we'll need _everyone_."

Steve's eyes searched the face of the man across from him, scratching the side of his head as he leaned back. "There's a few people we don't have tabs on… it might be hard—"

"Natasha can find them no problem _if_ what you're saying is true," Sam shrugged.

"When are you doing this for?"

Tony shared a glance with Happy, his friend giving him a half smile as his hands hit the table, "Kagome's birthday… I know her and Barnes have other plans but… well I can't think of a better gift really then to bring her family back together... because that's what we are I guess, one big dysfunctional family."


	79. Chapter 78

"You look so good," Kagome breathed, "Wakanda's treating you better than America did…"

Bucky chuckled and tilted his head, "it would treat me better if you were here. I don't have a lot of time to talk, the Princess practically tossed this phone at me when she found out about you."

Kagome smiled in response, running her fingers through her damp ebony tresses. "You're okay?"

"Fixed me right up, took her no time at all." Bucky's eyes softened as a familiar look crossed the priestess' face, "don't you start crying sweetheart, it's alright."

"I put another letter in the mail, I had a lot more to tell you right after the first… you should be getting it soon," she nodded and sniffed back the tears, seeing him the first time in the last few weeks was better than she remembered. Clearing her throat, she slid from the stool and eyed herself in the small corner of her phone, "can you see it?"

She smoothed her hands over her stomach to show off the slight curve under her clothing, "14 weeks on June 6th…"

Chocolate eyes squinted as he dragged the phone closer before righting it with a faint noise of awe, "what do you think? Boy or girl?"

"Girl," she answered with a twinkle of knowing in her eyes as she climbed onto the stool.

"And everything is okay?"

Kagome nodded and glanced up, "I get checked every two weeks and everything so far is going great."

"I can't wait to see you…" he whispered, "July can't come fast enough…"

"I feel the same." Kagome drew a shaky breath, the bleating of goats making her tilt her head as her eyes widened, "Bucky?"

He chuckled at her inquiring gaze and fumbled with the phone in his hand, her squeal of delight letting him know she had seen the animal. "I take care of them, you're looking at… that one's actually named after you."

"You named a goat after me?"

"Of course, named one after everyone… that's Clint, he likes to eat a lot … over there…" he turned slowly as his eyes searched for the one in question before pointing, "that one's Tony because he's an ass."

Her laugh made him smile wider, switching his hold on the phone as he eyed T'Challa walking closer with a familiar blonde, "I love you darling."

"I love you more… so much," Kagome's chin quivered as she heaved a sigh, she didn't need to ask knowing their time to talk was up. "Talk again soon?"

"Nothing will keep me from you, I'll call you again when I can and I'll be on the lookout for that other letter."

Bucky hung his head as she reluctantly ended their call, turning to the two men waiting patiently for him to finish and inching closer to hold the phone out to T'Challa. "Your highness, thank the princess for allowing me access to this."

"White Wolf," T'Challa smiled, wincing slightly at the pull on the healing gash along his cheek from his fight with his cousin weeks ago, "I'll make sure she gets the message."

"How you doin' Buck?" Steve grinned, moving in to hug his friend; he loved seeing him so much more himself since Shuri had taken Hydra fully from his head. "Nice arm."

Bucky admired the black vibranium with gold winding through the metal, "thanks."

"I'll leave you two to speak," T'Challa retreated to where Okoye stood, leaning in to speak with his general and holding the phone up.

Steve shoved his hands in his pockets and regarded his friend carefully, he didn't know what to expect from him… "I uh… Stark called a meeting with me and Sam about a week ago at Sesshoumaru's."

"Oh," Bucky turned and began moving across the grass for the bags of food, hefting one on his shoulder and turning to look at his friend before carrying it to its designated spot closer to his hut, did he really want to ask? "What's he want now?"

"He thinks he's found a way to get us home, _all_ of us." Steve stressed, "he found a loophole and was curious to know if you'd be interested in giving up meeting at Sesshoumaru's in favor of—"

Bucky scoffed and dropped the bag, "it's a trap Steve." How could his best friend not see that and he was really asking if he'd forfeit a safe place to see his wife to risk returning to New York?

"Sam thought so too but Tony seemed sincere and Sesshoumaru said he wasn't lying." Steve matched Bucky's pace as he moved back for the bags of food, "isn't it worth a shot?"

"I don't know…" he grunted his answer and hefted the grain on his shoulder, "it doesn't seem right, almost too easy… it's been almost a month and he's all of a sudden trying to bring us back?"

"I told him I'd pass on the message, isn't it better than letters and video calls?" Steve tilted his head as Bucky froze, "just think about it… he's planning it for her birthday… I don't think he'd do that at a party in front of her on her birthday."

Bucky dropped the bag back onto the stack and turned slowly, "I don't know Steve… I don't—that's a big risk. I don't want her to see if it is an ambush…"

"I understand that Buck, I just thought I'd throw it out there, give you something to think about… just think, all those years of you not knowing what to get her for her birthday, this is a great make up for all those years."

The brunette arched a brow, he knew exactly what Steve was doing, hell he'd taught him that trick, "Steve..."

"I mean we have time for you to decide, not like you have a baby coming."

Bucky glared at his friend and straightened, "I'm not going Steve, they don't exactly give me the warmest welcome you seem to be expecting. If Tony wants to give her a party then he can, I'll meet up with her on a different day."

"Buck—"

"Listen Steve, I know you mean well… but I need to get back to this." the brunette turned and grabbed another bag before stalking off, leaving Steve to stare after him with a frown.

 **July 20, 2016**

Kagome pulled her hair into a messy bun and surveyed the folded clothing on her bed with a critical eye, before giving a final nod and reaching for her duffel bag. Her body hummed with excitement as she prepared for her trip, shoving her clothes inside and turning for her phone as it rang with the familiar number for Wakanda flashing.

"Hi!" she settled her back against the headboard and dragged her knees up to hold the phone steady.

"Hi beautiful," Bucky smiled in response, "what's got you in such a good mood?"

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully with a knowing smile, "not like I get to see you soon… I just finished packing and…" her shoulders dropping as he glanced away from her as if already knowing what was going through his head, "what's that face for?"

"I'm… I can't make it to Japan, darling. Something here came up and it's… King T'Challa's just been real busy with things for his kingdom so it's not a good time for him to escort me." He explained, "we can try for next month?"

"Sure," Kagome gave a weak smile and tilted her head, "I never liked Japan in July anyway… too much humidity."

Bucky turned slightly from the camera and gave a small shake of his head before turning back, "sorry, the Princess—"

 _"Shuri!"_

"Princess Shuri was talking about my arm." Bucky held the phone away to the teen, "Kagome this is the princess."

"Hello Mrs. Barnes! How are you feeling? I hacked into the files on your father's computer as well as those with S.H.I.E.L.D. and read up on your recent kidnapping." Shuri smiled at the priestess, her eyes peering deep into Kagome's despite the camera between them. "It's horrible what they did to you."

Kagome inhaled sharply at the concern in her warm brown eyes,"I'm… most nights are fine…" she nodded in satisfaction with her answer, "I'm alright."

Shuri pondered her answer and glanced up, warm smile in place as she looked at someone Kagome wouldn't see before tuning back to the priestess, "if your nights get worse I'd be happy to fix it."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you… and thanks for helping Bucky."

"I enjoyed it, it was a little bit of a challenge," Shuri smiled wider as her eyebrows shot up and she shooed her hands, "alright, enough of me talk to your wife."

Bucky chuckled and turned the phone back to his face, "your gift is coming on your birthday… it's pretty big to make up for cancelling on you last minute."

"A puppy?" her lips twisted with the question, she'd prefer Bucky… Her brows furrowed and eased, how'd he even manage to get her something?

"Is that what you wanted?" chocolate eyes widened briefly, "that'll be your Christmas gift then…"

"You didn't have to get me anything," Kagome sighed, lowering her legs straight against the comforter to caress her stomach, "I was going to ask in person but any baby name ideas?"

Bucky frowned and huffed as he shook his head slowly, brown tresses swaying slightly as he shrugged, "you said in your letter it was a girl so… Stephanie? You've been wanting to name one after Steve for a while…"

"I like it… Stephanie Margaret? After Steve and Peggy?"

"Perfect, just like her mother."

 _"Bucky."_

Bucky glanced at Shuri as she called his name, "I have to go sweetheart… I love you, more and more everyday."

Kagome smirked at the cooing of Shuri in the background, "I love you too, so much Bucky."

She stared down at her phone sadly and kicked her duffel bag off the bed before sliding to the floor, there went her good mood… cut off as quickly as their phone call. Kagome dragged herself through the apartment, reaching for the remote and turning to the door as a round of enthusiastic knocking sounded.

"Oh come on…" Kagome grumbled before the presence tickled her senses and she shook her head to close the distance. "Kouga," she greeted with a smile to the wolf demon as she pulled the door open, "what are you doing here?"

"C'mon Kags, give me a hug." He opened his arms wide, gently wrapping himself around her body as she complied, "I came for your birthday!"

"That's still three days away," she stepped to the side and waved her hand around the loft, "you came all this way for nothing, I'm going to be binge watching _Game of Thrones_ all week." She replaced the remote to the arm of the couch and crossed her arms.

"Really?" Kouga scrunched his nose at her plans, "no party… nothing?"

"Well… I was supposed to be leaving for Sesshoumaru's tomorrow to meet Bucky for the week but… he can't make it so _Game of Thrones_ and snacks it is."

"But why that show? That's kind of… morbid."

Kagome shrugged and brushed a wayward hair out of her face, "to remind me it's always better to be the offspring of Tony Stark then Eddard Stark."

Kouga grunted and spun slowly in a circle, icy blue eyes drinking in the apartment, "I heard about those Accord things and everything else, you okay?"

"As okay as I can be."

His eyes landed on her stomach she caressed with her fingertips, his lower lip protruding in a pout as he crossed his arms. "You know, you went back to him without giving me a chance."

"Kouga," Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, "give it up already."

"Alright," he groaned and tipped his head back, snapping it forward with a nod to her stomach, "how far are you?"

"20 weeks and 2 days, half way there finally; she's due on December 5th."

"Awe a little Christmas baby!"

Kagome snorted and glanced down, "I hope not. I feel her fluttering around in there every once in a while, I forgot how much I love that feeling."

Kouga smiled at the joy radiating off of her and glanced down at his phone as it vibrated in his hand, eyes lifting to his friend as a slow smile spread across his face, "let's go out, show me around Brooklyn."

"Can't we just… sit in and watch _Top Chef_ or something?"

"No! Come on it'll be fun" he nudged her shoulder gently, "there's got to be something in this crappy city that you like to do."

"Okay, first of all…" Kagome braced a fist on her hip as she held a finger up, "Brooklyn is _not_ a crappy city; second, there is always something to do here; and third, you don't get to come here and start insulting this place."

Kouga held his hands up and chuckled nervously, "okay… alright, I'm sorry. Show me around?"

Kagome pursed her lips and gave a reluctant nod, as much as she wanted to stay in she wouldn't turn down the company of a friend right now… even if it wasn't the guy she wanted to be spending her time with. She plucked her keys off the wall and grabbed her purse, sliding her phone into the pocket inside and turning, "come on, lets grab some food and we can trade storeis on what we've both been up to since Italy."

"Sounds great," he agreed following her into the hall and sniffing, "you alone in this place?"

"Don't let it fool you," Kagome locked the door behind them and shoved her keys in her bag, "before the Accords everyone had a room here to crash if they wanted it."

Kouga nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets as he trailed behind her down the stairs, "met the famed Steve Rogers at Sesshoumaru's before coming here, guys pretty cool. I like Sam, he's got a good sense of humor."

"I'm sorry I missed that meeting," she responded with a smile, "Sam tormenting Jaken?"

"I wouldn't call it tormenting… little imp has everything he gets coming to him with how ornery he is." his eyes swept the street to his left, lifting his arm at the small group waiting and flashing a toothy smile in their direction as he turned to follow the priestess. "So where's this restaurant at?"


	80. Chapter 79

**July 23, 2016**

Kagome settled the large cup of water on the coffee table beside the bowl of popcorn, maybe it was too early for the buttery kernels but she couldn't watch a movie without them, it wasn't right.

"Movies aren't what they used to be…" she sighed rubbing her stomach as she scrolled through the options of shows to watch. She was thankful Kouga had left her alone so far today after their two days of sightseeing, he meant well… she just wasn't in the mood to entertain people.

"Alright kiddo, you're about to see the art of binge watching in action… how about _Supernatural_?" she settled back into the couch, "I promise I won't be this lame when you're here."

The popcorn crunched as she chewed absently, already sucked into the show and turning a glare to her front door as a knock sounded. If she ignored it… pausing the show Kagome stood, what if it was Bucky's gift he mentioned?

"Hey sis," Souta greeted happily, "happy birthday."

Kagome looked at the offered box and stepped aside to silently let him in, "you didn't need to get me anything… it's just another day, nothing special."

"You always say that," he snorted as he set the parcel on the counter, "I've never met someone that refuses to celebrate his or her birthday."

Kagome tapped her foot and bit the inside of her lip, "why aren't you working?"

"Director Coulson gave us the day off, unless you're in the field."

"Generous…"

Souta nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets as he glanced around the loft, "you don't look so happy to see me… you're still mad…"

"Well yes," her arms crossed as she tilted her head, "you could have found another way to keep me from going back to the shrine and instead you… it's not exactly easy to forget the things you've said to me, regardless of circumstances."

"I know, I really am sorry about that…" Souta raked a hand through his hair as his face flushed in embarrassment. "I really want you to forgive me, can I do anything?"

"Can I give you another broken nose?" she mused.

"Anything else?"

Kagome inhaled deeply and shook her head before allowing a slow smile to cross her face, "just give it time."

"I can do that… so," he drawled out the word and rubbed the back of his neck as he rocked on his feet, "what are your plans today? Anything special?"

Arms flew up to gesture to the couch as Kagome tilted her head, "you're looking at it."

Souta swallowed hard and shuffled his feet, how exactly did Stark want him to get his sister to the compound; he hadn't given him any help when he asked. "That's it?"

"Well and waiting for whatever Bucky has coming… he said it was big so I assume I'd have to sign for it."

"Too bad," he shuffled nervously a second time, his sister's scrutinizing eyes on him making him nervous, "I heard um… I heard Ross is signing the new kid in like a few hours so—"

"Excuse me?" Kagome blinked, had she just misheard, "Peter?"

Souta shrugged, he didn't even know if there was a new kid, that wasn't his department.

Kagome shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair in irritation, "that damned old man… get out, lets go." She shoved her brother through the door, grabbing her keys and purse, turning to lock the door behind her, "he's not signing anything if I have something to say about it."

"Don't—you're going in sweatpants?" Souta stammered.

"I like to be comfortable when I'm yelling at people," Kagome grumbled moving for the stairs.

* * *

"Thanks for coming everyone," Tony looked around the assembled group and clapped his hands, "for putting your faith in me that I could make this right and just showing up."

"Well it's either you or waiting for my parole officer, my kids aren't too keen on him." Clint crossed his arms and rolled his ankle, it still felt off having the monitor taken off his body.

"First time breaking the law?" Scott questioned.

Clint tilted his head and pursed his lips, "guess it was my second… first was taking a phone call I didn't know I wasn't allowed to answer from my grandpa."

"Alright, I get it you're all still mad, you have the right but you're all back in the States! You're right under Ross' nose and he doesn't even know," Tony rocked on his heels, "Wanda, Vision, good to see you both… Pietro how are you?"

"You really want to know?" he asked rolling his eyes, "I didn't sign up to be a moving target for the ungrateful people of this country or any other… none of us did."

"I agree which is why I have done my homework and I am putting a stop to it today."

"How are you planning that?" Natasha sighed, "you really think—"

"You'll have to wait and see," Tony crossed his arms as his eyes roamed the group once more, "no Barnes?"

"Can you blame him?" Sam grunted, he may not be the former assassin's biggest fan but he didn't blame him for not coming.

Tony shook his head, fingers threading together behind his back, "if he wants to break my kid's heart tod—"

"You broke your own kids heart when you started this mess." Steve hissed from his spot against the wall.

The billionaire waved off the statement with a huff, he knew what he did… "Pepper's going to come and get you all when it's time, which shouldn't be too long really… really, thank you all again."

His phone dinged, tracker sounding as he pulled it up to watch the little triangle moving through the garage, "alright show time; Rhodey, want to help welcome the little… fast moving birthday girl… what the hell did her brother tell her?"

"Just talk amongst yourselves, shouldn't take long," Rhodes held his hands up to the group before rushing after his friend.

"Is it too late to leave?" Vision questioned.

Clint snorted and leaned back in his chair, "after cake."

* * *

"I'm so sorry Mr. Stark," Souta grimaced as they approached the man.

"What—"

"Where the hell is that saggy old man?" Kagome's eyes darted around, leaning around Tony with a scowl, "I want a word with him."

"What are you talking about?" Rhodey questioned carefully, he didn't like that look in her eyes.

Kagome's head snapped to him, black hair flying around her shoulders as she crossed her arms, "Ross; Souta said he was signing Peter."

Souta shuffled and mumbled an apology, raking his fingers through his hair as his face flamed.

Tony ah-ed and wrapped his arm around Kagome, "no, nothing like that is happening…"

"Happy birthday, 'Gome." Rhodey leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "come on, Souta."

"Did I do okay?"

"Um… you know, we'll work on it." Rhodey nodded, slapping the younger man on the shoulder.

Kagome's eyes swiveled to Tony in confusion, "what the hell's going on?"

"Nothing in that outfit," he frowned, "good thing I planned ahead, come on."

He pulled Kagome along beside him, a knowing smile smile playing on his face as he pointed into a room at a garment bag, "you got five minutes to change."

Kagome glanced back at the door that shut behind her and strode forward, no chance she'd be going back to her place anytime soon… the zipper dragged down, a pang of nostalgia and pain stinging her chest as she pulled the pieces out. Red slacks, no longer high waisted but stretchy at the waistband for her stomach and a blue floral shirt complete with the keyhole that drew the attention she thought it would.

"I haven't seen this in…" she snorted and kneeled down to examine the shoes, they looked the exact same as well... "five minutes," she reminded herself softly.

Tony wasn't like Bucky; he wouldn't wait for however much more time she asked for. Kagome stepped out of her sweats and t-shirt, pulling on the offered clothing and shoes before examining herself in the mirror. "Not too bad…" she ran her hands over the clothes and turned for the door, easing through the door and tossing her hands up, "now what?"

Tony gave a tight smile, "I was going to hire a makeup and hair stylist but Pepper said you probably wouldn't go for that, but you look good in any case."

"What's going on? How'd you even know about this?" she plucked at the clothing.

"It's… it's your birthday party." Tony held his hands up hurriedly as she opened her mouth to protest, "we have to hurry because your gift is… some would call it a ticking time bomb."

He turned and led her down a few more halls, shoving the doors open and sweeping his arm out in front of him, "have a drink. I want to welcome everyone…"

Kagome took the champagne flute from a passing waiter and sniffed delicately before sipping, sparkling apple juice made to look like a French 75, 'slightly disappointed… a few more weeks till that though.' She rubbed her stomach and turned her head with an inquiring eye, "Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"Priestess, happy birthday."

"Thanks." She turned fully and tilted her head, "did you know Kouga was here?"

"I did, he's right over there." Sesshoumaru pointed to the wolf demon, his head tossed back with laughter as he stood with Ayame and Shippo.

"Do you have the Shikon by chance?" her eyes slid back to the man beside her.

"It's safe."

Kagome turned fully as her brows knitted together, anger bubbling in her chest as she pursed her lips. Did she want to know how he got it from her safe first or why he thought she was still incapable of guarding it? The tapping on the microphone at the front of the room had her abandoning her thoughts and pulled her attention forward.

"Welcome to Kagome's 1940's inspired surprise party… you all look great." Tony grinned, "but it looks like we're missing some people."

Kagome turned in confusion and glanced at the crowd, how could he tell? She waved lightly as Kouga caught her eye with a teasing glint in his icy eyes, Shippo waving madly as he bounced in excitement.

"Pep?" Tony nodded to the blonde beside the doors, "while Pepper runs an errand for me I wanted to go ahead and tell you all my gift to my daughter; she's so hard to please because she just doesn't like celebrating her birthday."

"Secretary Ross," he nodded to the older man beside the stage and saluted him with his glass, "you _almost_ had us but thankfully I had the brilliant mind of Ayame to look over the Accords fully. Kagome bare with me, your gift is coming in as soon as I'm finished speaking."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stared at the red head through the crowd; Ayame ignored the glare and tossed her hair over her shoulder with a proud smile on her face.

"The Accords had the Avengers listed under S.H.I.E.L.D. still which is a branch of the government but when I took over the funding of the group that made it into a privately owned and operated by yours truly; which means for those of you that are unfamiliar with the Accords that the Avengers are under no obligation to answer to the United Nations making the Accords null and void."

Ross climbed the stairs to the stage angrily, face reddening as he sized up the billionaire. "You can't do this Mr. Stark, you yourself are bound to the government contractu—"

"Actually, my contract with the government turned cold when I shut down my weapons program. Now, welcome back the Avengers team and if anyone has an issue with it you can talk to my lawyer." Tony lowered the microphone before lifting it as a thought crossed his head, "on a different day of course."

"Happy birthday, kid." He waved and turned the microphone off, giving his full attention to the sputtering man beside him.

Kagome whirled as the doors opened, her face splitting into a wide smile as she passed her glass to Sesshoumaru. "Hi!"

"Good to see you too," Steve chuckled, "good to see my sketch was followed."

Kagome glanced down at her clothing and laughed, of course the only other person that was around to know what the whole thing looked like back then would be behind it. "I can't believe… you're all back…" her head tilted onto Natasha's shoulder as the Black Widow's arm wrapped around her shoulders, "well… for the most part at least."

"Sargent Barnes would be here if he could," Vision tilted his head, glancing in confusion as Wanda jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "what?"

"Is that cake?" Clint stood on his toes and shifted to peer through the people, "I'm a sucker for cake; come on Nat, lets check out the food."

"Welcome home you guys… I really missed you all," Kagome nodded, "go enjoy yourselves."

"Happy birthday," Pietro smirked as he moved with his twin and Vision, head bent low.

"Who was the new guy, he was kind of quiet."

"Scott Lang, you can call him Tic-Tac." Sam smirked.

"He's friends with Hank Pym." Steve offered.

Kagome grunted that was why, it was no secret Hank and Tony didn't get along. "Were you in your apartment last night because I could have sworn I heard—"

"Yes I was, we've been there for two days," the blonde chuckled, "I dropped a few things."

"Almost blew it is what you meant to say," Sam snorted.

Steve rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated shrug, "he really would be here if he could."

"It's alright, I'm sure he had his reasons… so you're back… still active or—"

"As per our agreements, we are retired." Sam nodded, "which is cool I still get to keep my wings."

"Lucky you, my shield is still held hostage."

Kagome giggled and jumped at the arms tossed around her body, tension easing at the familiarity of the kitsune's excited energy. "Hi Shippo!"

"Go have fun," Steve waved her off with a smile, sharing a look with Tony across the room. He could see the question in his eyes as if to ask if Bucky really wasn't coming and Steve gave a curt shrug in response as he turned to the man beside him, "lets go see if the foods better than it used to be."

* * *

"This is the last one," Happy set the wrapped box to the coffee table, "did you have fun?"

Kagome turned from the stack of gifts, ignoring the slight twinge of pain in her lower back and the aching in her feet with a smile, "best birthday I've had in a while."

"Good." His hand delved into the breast pocket and handed over an envelope, "happy birthday kid."

"Good night, Happy." Kagome took the paper reluctantly and turned it over in her hands before setting it on the stack of gifts. Her hand caressed her stomach with a sigh before stealing a glance up at the clock; she could open a few and start on the 'thank you' card list before she went to bed.

She slid her phone from her purse and opened her notepad, typing Happy's name and a dash before her finger wedged in the opening of his card as she lowered herself to the couch.

"Oh god…" her eyes widened at the bills that fell from the card as she gasped and read through the writing on the inside. She shoved the money back inside and set it to the side, typing out what he had given before grabbing the small square box up top.

'Tiffany blue,' she smirked at the box, fingers prying open the small card attached to the white ribbon. _'I thought you might be missing this Priestess, I've found it doing a sweep of Naraku's castle.'_

Kagome tugged on the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor as she opened the box and dropped the velvet one to her hand. Her wedding ring glinted up at her, pristine and clean as she tugged it free and held it aloft. She slid along her finger with sad sigh as she examined the way it sat, rocking to her feet at the soft knock on the door.

"Happy, I thought you left." She smiled at the man and tilted her head against the door.

"I was just getting in my car when one last thing came for you," Happy ambled to the side with a smile, "have a good night."

"Hello, beautiful."


	81. Chapter 80

Bucky smiled softly as Kagome covered her face and lowered her head before jerking up, dark hair tumbling down her back as she blinked back the tears. "Bucky…" her voice broke with his name, hands reaching out tentatively and pulling back, as if touching him would break the illusion and he would disappear.

His hand lifted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and allowing his fingers to trail through her tresses. "Are you going to leave me out here?"

Kagome's hand wrapped in his shirt as she stood on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, tugging him inside and swinging the door shut. "How… you said—"

"I know… I didn't want it to be on your father's terms so I didn't go to the party," his eyes took her in slowly as he exhaled, "although seeing you in this again… god you're beautiful."

"Where have you been staying or… did you just get in?" her hand drifted over his chest; if she was dreaming she didn't want to wake up.

"I actually stayed with your wolf friend Kouga, he's not so bad." He grinned, "bitched a little that you were pregnant."

Kagome laughed and sniffled lightly, "you cut your hair," her fingers combed through his shortened tresses as she bit her lip. It was like looking at a cross between the Bucky she knew in the past and the present Bucky through all of the hell he had been through, she hoped he kept the look… it was a nice turn on…

"I wanted to look good when I saw you again, do you like it?" Bucky smoothed the top of his hair down; he hoped he made the right decision when he decided to leave the beard.

"Yeah," Kagome's face flamed with her answer, giving way to where her thoughts drifted before shaking her head to clear it. She could tell he knew where her mind went by the way his eyes darkened, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and releasing quickly. "You always look good."

Bucky leaned into her touch and watched her face fall from the content smile as her fingers stilled, his hand cupping her chin and lifting her head to look at him when she tried to look away, "what's on your mind, darling?"

"How long…?" she trailed off and stepped back reluctantly, her fingers knotting with the unspoken question.

"I'm home for good… unless you get tired of me beforehand." His answer was just as soft as her question, watching the dawn of realization wash over her. He couldn't blame her for asking, it felt like they had said more good-byes than hello's.

"That'll never happen…" her eyes widened as she glanced down at his metal arm, fingers reaching out to trace the golden seams in silent awe, "this is…"

"A gift from the princess," he flexed the hand with a step forward and bent down to claim his lips, "I'll tell you everything about it later…"

Kagome bit her lip and tilted her head, "about Wakanda?"

"Sure, if you want."

Her eyes lit up with the idea of learning about the exclusive country, her eyes following his down to the curve of her belly. His fingers twitched at his sides as if he wanted to reach for it and thinking better of it before Kagome's hand found his and placed it gently on the side.

"It's okay," she whispered in assurance, "in a few more weeks I should feel more defined movements, maybe she'll cooperate and let you feel too."

"Do you… do you feel anything now?" his left hand joined his right, willing to feel something through the metal appendage as he concentrated on her stomach.

"I feel flutters, kind of like butterflies." Kagome smiled and lifted her head, "19 weeks and 2 days left."

"Not like you're counting," he chuckled and knelt down, pressing a kiss to her clothed stomach and giving it a soft caress before standing. "Did I tell you yet how much I missed you?"

"Maybe once or twice over the phone and in your letters."

Bucky pressed a kiss to her forehead, fingers ghosting up her sides to cradle her face between his hands, "better than a puppy?"

"Much." She agreed softly, threading her fingers through his and leading him to the couch, "you said you stayed with Kouga but the way everyone was acting at the party about you…"

"They knew, everyone knew I was back and that I was staying in the city." He ruffled the back of his head, "didn't want him to think he could demand a presence he hadn't tried to fight for in the first place… I didn't mean to cause you any stress or pain thinking I wasn't coming."

"Don't flatter yourself Barnes… I—I wasn't—"

"Sure darling," he chuckled and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose before standing, "that devastated look on your face when I cancelled Japan was the only thing I saw when I closed my eyes the last few days."

"Twisted my insides good," he mumbled as he stood before the wall of movies, tilting his head this way and that as his eyes scanned the titles before pulling one free. "But I finally got you a good gift… only took 70 years."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as he turned to smirk at her, standing to take the offered film in confusion. "You just want to watch this?"

"I want to do other things and I know you've said you're fine but I don't want… I want to hear it from the doctor myself before I do something to hurt you or Stephanie."

"Okay…" she nodded and moved for the TV, "there's some cake in the fridge if you want some."

Bucky hummed softly in anticipation of the sugary treat and ambled into the kitchen, returning moments later with a large slice and a smile. "I thought we could share," he explained at her shocked look.

"I have to watch my intake… can't eat how I usually do and put on too much weight."

He settled down onto the couch, motioning for Kagome to sit between his legs as he leaned against the arm with her back to his chest and holding a bite up to her mouth. "I'll work it off you when we get the all clear… it's your birthday darling, enjoy it a little."

Kagome ignored his innuendo and complied easily, chewing the treat and allowing her head to fall against his shoulder.

 **December 25, 2016**

Kagome yawned and stretched, her body protesting the movement as she swung her legs from the bed and glancing at the clock on her nightstand. She might be able to squeeze in one cup of coffee before Stephanie woke up again.

Rubbing her eyes, she padded down the hall and backed up as she peered into Stephanie's room, head tilting as she watched Bucky silently standing over the crib, the light from the lamp illuminating the side of his face.

"Bucky?" she whispered his name softly, easing into the room beside him and glancing into the crib at the slumbering baby inside.

"Did I wake you?" he questioned, eyes darting to her quickly before shooting back to Stephanie.

"No, my need for coffee did."

Bucky gave an amused chuckle, stiffening as a yawn came from Stephanie and her head turned. "She's so perfect…"

Kagome nodded in silent agreement, her arm wrapping around his waist as his moved around her shoulders automatically. The last twenty days had been exhausting trying to re-adjust to parenthood, but watching Bucky with their child had been well worth every second.

"Hot chocolate?" she mumbled.

"Sure darling, I'll be out in a minute." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and withdrew his arm.

The priestess turned and padded as softly out of the room as she had when she entered, pausing by the door to glance over her shoulder. She could swear she melted a little inside watching Bucky kneel down as unintelligible mumbles made their way to where she stood before making her way into the darkened kitchen and flicking the light.

The shuffling of Bucky's steps had her turning from the stove, waiting for their respective drinks to heat up as she gave a tired smile, "this is the most she's slept."

"She knows she's going to need her energy to make her debut tonight," he ruffled the back of his head, "you sure you don't want to just stay in tonight?"

"It's just Christmas dinner at the compound."

"With a lot of people," he pointed out quickly.

Kagome shook her head and shoved off from the counter as the familiar cries of Stephanie rang through the loft. "It'll be alright," she stood on tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek and making for the hall, "it's only a few hours. But first, Stephanie has some gifts to open."

Bucky smiled and glanced over at the tree, with the wrapped parcels underneath, he supposed a few of them had been a bit overboard but some of the toys in the store had him so excited to see her play with he just had to get them. He ducked his head as he ambled out of the kitchen, stopping by the framed photo of Jayme with the three puppies in her arms as he tilted his head, "you should be here too… she looks like you."

* * *

"Hey! About time you all made it!" Tony bounded across the floor, his eyes on the carrier in Bucky's hand as he hugged Kagome. "Rogers was taking bets on if you were going to make it or not."

"Of course he was," she shrugged out of her coat as she rolled her eyes. They had been made aware of Steve's affinity for making bets after coming across Sam asking when he was getting his winnings from the super-soldier.

"Who won?" Bucky questioned as he carefully set the car seat down and flipped the blanket from the front.

"Pepper I think."

Kagome giggled and gently unclasped Stephanie and stood, straightening the little red dress and the bow on her head before turning, "alright old man are you ready to meet her?"

"More than ready!" Tony edged closer rubbing his hands and holding them out.

"Are they clean?" Bucky stepped between them and shrugging at the scoff from the billionaire. "I don't want her getting sick."

Tony flashed his hands and tilted his head, "just washed up."

Bucky narrowed his eyes and begrudgingly stepped to the side, watching Kagome hand her off with a smile.

"My god…" he held her tightly in the crook of his arm, index finger running gently over her cheek, "she is the most beautiful little girl, you two did good."

Kagome smiled and glanced at the brunette beside her, taking the arm he offered her and trailing after Tony as he cooed at the baby in his arms. "I told you."

"He's only one… still have everyone else."

"Pepper, look!" Tony smiled wildly as he crossed into the large dinning area, "I want one."

The blonde rolled her eyes heavily at his enthusiastic proclamation and promptly ignored him, aweing as she approached. "I love this little dress."

"Relax," Kagome squeezed Bucky's arm as his eyes widened and his spine straightened. "She's okay…"

"I don't know how you did it back then sweetheart," he grumbled beside her.

"It's an adjustment."

"Merry Christmas," Natasha smirked as she approached, amusement rolling off of her as if to sense Bucky's unease, "when are you going to let me babysit?"

"So we can come home and Stephanie already be juggling knives?" Bucky's eyes widened with the thought, "hard pass Natalia."

"Better than you teaching her to shoot before she can walk."

Kagome pat Bucky's arm with a smile and tugged her arm free, holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers as she approached Tony with soft cooing to take Stephanie. "Little Stephie is awake," she shifted her hold and nuzzled her nose against the side of her face, "sweet little girl. When's dinner, I'm starving."

"Should be finished actually," Pepper responded with a smile, "we're happy you could join us."

"I'm happy Tony finally manned up and asked you to marry him."

"Thanks kid, standing right here."

Giggles left her as Kagome pulled her chair out, Bucky helping to scoot her chair in before settling next to her and leaning over to press a soft kiss to Stephie's head. "Look there's Uncle Steve," she pointed across the table to the blonde, "and Uncle Sam."

"Uncle Sam…" Bucky snorted back his chuckle as he sipped his water, "come here sweetheart."

Stephanie's hand locked around his finger as her eyes darted around, her head turning to his chest as little grunts left her mouth.

"I'll be back, don't wait for me to eat," Kagome stood and took Stephanie, her finger gently wiggling in her belly as she strode through the room, "are you hungry my love? You want to eat?"

"So… how's fatherhood?" Sam settled back in his chair, "tired yet?"

Bucky rubbed his face as he pondered the question, "exhausted… she doesn't really cry though but she gets up three times," he smiled and leaned back, draping his arm over the back of Kagome's chair, "she's got me wrapped around that little finger of hers though."

"Just like her mother." Steve saluted him with his drink, Bucky didn't stand a chance when Stephanie started asking for things; he could barely hold his resolve against his wife.

Bucky nodded in agreement as he speared the turkey on his plate, his best friend knew him too well…

"You going to have another one? Rogers gets a kid named after him and I don't?" Tony pouted lightly and turned to Pepper, "that's why we need one."

"We don't need a baby just to give them your name," she swirled her wine and smirked, "how about we focus on enjoying our engagement?"

"Besides, I've waited a long time to have one of his kids named after me; pay your dues Tony."

"Pay my dues…" he scoffed.

"We're going to wait a while before we discuss that, right now we're happy with Stephie," Bucky offered finally.

Silence descended over the clinking of flatware, Natasha turning her head with furrowed brows and holding her hand over her mouth as she met the former assassin's eyes, "isn't today technically your anniversary too?"

His tongue ran over his teeth as he lowered his fork and stared down at his plate, 'god damn it…'

"You forget again?" Steve asked sympathetically?

"How do you forget when it's on Christmas?" Sam and Tony questioned in unison.

"I haven't been back that long!" he shot his head up and tilted it back, "I got it… no, it's fine… I've got something back at home for her that I've been holding onto…"

"What is it?" Pepper pried curiously.

* * *

Bucky set the car seat beside the couch gently, smiling as he unbuckled Stephanie, "did you have fun at your first social gathering? You charmed the pants off everyone."

His hand braced the back of her head as he cradled her to his chest, stooping slightly to claim Kagome's lips. "I'll get her changed, darling, you relax a little."

"Are you sure?" she perched on the arm of the couch to tug her heels off, "you do so much already…"

"No more than you, we're a team in this sweetheart."

His thumb ran over the small her back, lifting his left elbow to turn the light on and moving for her closet. "We need to get your ma's present, thank you for keeping it a secret." He kissed the side of her head and carefully grabbed a onesie and moving for the changing table.

"You see Dumbo?" he pointed at the elephant on the wall, "your Uncle Steve painted that for you, he painted all the animals in here. Your ma said the circus theme would be perfect… she says otherwise but I think it's higher on her favorites list than she lets on."

He eased the dress over her head, taking the bow with the outfit and leaving it by her feet as he tossed the clothing to her hamper. "Sorry if my arm is cold," he grimaced and stared down at the metal appendage, not for the first time hating the limb since she had been born.

Bucky changed her diaper and gently eased her limbs into the pajamas, his hand pulling the drawer underneath the table open and reaching in the back for the little box. "Can you give this to her?"

Little arms jerked and earned a soft chuckle, "I'll help you…"

"Call her, say _mama_ …" Bucky's boots landed heavily as he carried her down the hall nestled in his right arm, "we'll work on it."

Kagome arched a brow, hands tucked behind her back as her eyes warmed at the sight, "calling me?"

"We're working on it," Bucky smirked and tapped the box on Stephanie's chest, "can you give this to your ma?"

"Oh, what's this?" surprise flitted over Kagome's face as she leaned in and took the small box, catching Bucky's eye as a mischievous smile spread over her face, "could this be the new wedding ring set I've had my eyes on but never mentioned to you?"

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I found it doing laundry and putting more diapers in the drawer," her free hand lifted, an identical box held between her fingertips, "happy anniversary."

"Where have you been hiding this?" he grinned and settled his daughter into the swing beside the coffee table, turning the device on and turning to hold his out to her.

"Not under the bed in the middle," Kagome flipped the box in her hand with a proud smile, "I finally realized if I wanted anything safe I'd have to find somewhere else."

Bucky shook his head and arched a brow, damn if he wasn't proud of how sneaky she was now with her gifts. "And what did you happen to get me?"

Kagome shrugged ad tugged the bow on the small box, taking the lid off and allowing the velvet box to fall into her hand. "Did you help daddy and Aunt Natasha pick this out?" she babbled to Stephanie and smiled as her head jerked to the sound of her voice, "learning the computer already?"

"Who said Natalia was with me?" to say he was impressed was an understatement; Kagome had barely left the loft since Stephanie was born and she knew more than he thought.

Kagome winked in response and inhaled sharply at the glittering rings that sat nestled in the plush box. It wasn't the first time seeing it in person, but knowing they were hers was something that sent her heart fluttering.

Bucky slid the velvet box in his pocket and grabbed hers, gently puling the rings free and holding her left hand to tug his grandmother's ring off and replace it slowly with the new set. "I thought the Cinderella one was the prettiest, I see now I was right."

Kagome flexed her fingers and admired it quietly, "it's gorgeous… but—"

"You know we're doing alright on money, don't go asking." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and withdrew the box she had given him, "my job pays well, remember?"

"I know," she felt the flame of embarrassment on her cheeks, she knew they were more than okay but old habits died hard. "Open yours!"

"Alright," he chuckled and complied, exhaling sharply at the shining band staring up at him.

Kagome took the box gently, tugging his ring free and holding it out suggestively, "I thought it's been a little overdue that we still haven't gotten you one…"

Bucky stared down at his hand as he lifted it and spread his fingers, would it even fit? He lifted his chin as he stared down at the metal encircling his finger, "I love it… we should have gotten one years ago…"

"You're not just saying that are you?" Kagome worried her bottom lip and tilted her head, he had expressed not wanting one over lack of a normal arm and she hoped she hadn't overstepped.

His hands cradled the sides of her face, lips descending over hers and pulling back, "I love it darling, I really do."

Kagome's body sagged in relief, her hands moving to cup his face and stand on her toes to give another kiss, "Merry Christmas."

"Happy anniversary," Bucky turned as Stephanie whimpered, his hands dropping from Kagome's waist. "Time to eat already?"

"Yes…" the ache in Kagome's chest answered with her simple word as she turned off the swing and unstrapped Stephanie as she began to tug her shirt up and sit on the couch.

Bucky bent down to press a kiss to her forehead, moving for the door and locking it as he eyed his ring again, he really did love the way it looked against the black of the vibranium. 'It doesn't get much better than this…' he thought turning to watch his little family. Things were finally falling into place for them and damn if they didn't deserve that.


	82. Chapter 81

**March 2017**

Kagome grunted as her legs slowed, glancing down at her watch and holding her forehead. 'Still not fast enough…' she placed her hands on her hips as she walked, adjusting the ear bud and dragging an arm over her forehead.

Her phone vibrated against her arm, sliding the green button and attempting to calm her breathing. "I'm slacking… 6.1 miles in a little over an hour…"

 _"Hello to you too, darling; your doctor said you could ease into working out again."_

"I don't have time to ease into it though, Phil wants me back in the field…"

Bucky was silent over the line for a moment before a sigh reached her, _"you've done enough, don't you think?"_

"Have I?" Kagome eyed a street vendor and bit her lip, damn if she didn't want a pretzel right now. "I don't—I don't want to mess up."

 _"Must have been a hellish nightmare last night, sweetheart. Your ma was in your head again then?"_

She nodded as though he were in front of her and reached up to tighten her ponytail, sometimes she wished he wasn't so good at knowing what was going through her head. Her mother's parting words had been in her head more since the arrival of Stephanie. "How's Steph?"

 _"You can change the subject all you want but we're going to have a chat about that when you get home; she just went down."_

"I want to do another lap around Central Park is that… is that alright?"

 _"Please don't over do it."_

"I won't, besides I have to loose the baby weight." She frowned and glanced down at her stomach, "still 10 pounds heavier than I used to be."

 _"And yet you're still the most beautiful woman in the world who only had a baby five months ago… I hate when you say things like that…"_ Bucky grumbled, she could almost see his eyes flashing angrily at her putting herself down, _"don't do the full lap… take the 1.7 mile loop."_

Kagome rolled her shoulders back and squinted in the sunlight, "…fine…"

 _"I mean it, I'll call your father to tail you if I have to."_

"That's not necessary; I love you, I'll be home soon. Thank you again for letting me go run."

 _"I love you more and it's your—what is it?—your me time?"_

Kagome sighed and kicked a pebble, "you've been reading those parenting blogs haven't you?"

 _"I want to make sure I'm doing this right."_

"You're doing great," she shook out her legs and rolled her head to alleviate the tension in her neck, "I'll be home soon… I promise."

 _"Take your time."_

Kagome nodded reluctantly, tilting her arm to press the red button and glancing around as she shifted on her feet. Her legs ached and even though Bucky assured her she needed the time to herself, she was debating on returning home for an ice bath.

'You really are crazy,' how had she thought she could run anymore after that last six miles? She turned and winced at the stiffness in her limbs, dropping her chin to her chest as she trudged through the park to where she parked. Her brows furrowed as cement gave way to wood, the sounds silencing before lifting her head to glance around at the cluttered room she suddenly found herself in.

Kagome whirled around, eyes searching the room and taking the ear buds out of her ears as she eased forward. "What is this?"

"Kagome Barnes... or would you prefer Higurashi or Stark, you have so many names."

Tucking the buds under her shirt, Kagome turned and allowed her miko to ease out, meeting resistance as it simmered and fell. Her brow arched as she stepped back, watching the man float across the room as she balled her hands into fists, "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Alright," he regarded her coolly, "I'm Doctor Stephen Strange—"

"Yeah, you are!" Kagome crossed her arms and lifted her chin, "are you in the habit of kidnapping people?"

She blinked hard as the room changed, arms dropping to the arms of the chair she found herself in as she glanced around before returning to the man nervously, "what are you?"

"I'm a Master of the Mystic Arts," he explained easily, almost as if she should know that. "I keep a watch list of individuals and beings of other realms that may be a threat to this world."

"You… you think I'm one of these threats?"

Strange pressed his fingers into his temple as he regarded her carefully before lifting his head and a book appeared in his lap. "No, but I wanted to speak with you as you are the living guardian of the Shikon no Tama not to mention the most powerful of the three guardians that has held the jewel."

"Do you prefer coffee or tea?" he questioned softly.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, glancing down at the mug in her hand as the scent of coffee wafted through her nose. "You want the Shikon too?"

"Oh no, I don't care about it to that extent. I wanted to touch base with you, make sure you're doing your job right."

"Make sure… I'm—" Kagome leaned down to set the mug at her feet and stood slowly to her feet, "okay well I guess I'm not because I haven't had it for a while, apparently Sesshoumaru thi—"

"The demon lord of the west?"

"Yes," she nodded and crossed her arms, "he thinks I'm still not ready to guard it and has it placed within his vault… probably."

"Probably?"

Fingers tightened her ponytail and ran through the length of her hair with a nod, "it's the most guarded spot in his home… it's safe and I'll wait until he thinks I'm okay again."

Strange nodded and pursed his lips, moving through the room as it changed and leaving Kagome looking around wildly. "Perhaps it's your inability to get a grasp on your abilities?"

"What do you know about that?"

"Hydra created a fusion on your natural born abilities, the tampering of their serums before entering your body didn't bond well with yours and therefore it's left it harder for you to re-learn." Pages flipped as he thumbed through a book, "in terms you'll understand it's a hybrid; not fully miko but not fully telekinetic."

Kagome stared down at her hands as he spoke, from the few times she had focused on her powers they had been the same as the original. "So… I mean I can heal still and I've noticed I can… I accidentally send people across the room if I'm not paying attention and I'm—clearly I have to learn to control it."

"Clearly," he agreed setting the book back on the shelf and crossing his arms, "if I were you I would do that sooner rather than later."

"You think I don't know that!"

His brows shot up at her tone, he had heard she had a temper, "oh yes… before I forget I believe you know this creature." Strange pointed behind her, watching her stiffen as the little cream ball of fur moved forward.

"That's impossible… I saw her die…" Kagome's fingers twitched at her sides, lowering herself carefully to her knee, "where did you…?"

"Hong Kong, when I looked into her background I decided to hold onto her until she could be reunited with you."

Kagome nibbled her lower lip and stood, glancing over her shoulder as she stared hard at Strange, "how—"

"That's a question for your demon friend." Strange waved his hands, a golden portal appearing beside him, "work on those powers."

Cerulean eyes screwed shut and opened back in the same spot she stood in originally in Central Park, turning at the soft mew and staring down at the cat as she fumbled with her ear buds and directed her phone to call Sesshoumaru.

" _Pries—"_

"Kirara... she's—I watched her—"

" _She finally found you then; yes, she was dead. When I arrived at the scene Tenseiga hummed and I swung it over the dead; only the cat stirred."_

"And you didn't tell me because?"

" _She disappeared, I thought without proof it would send you more into a spiral. I hadn't seen her since that day so I had no knowledge whether she was truly alive or if she had been downed a second time."_

Kagome swallowed hard and bent down to pick up the small cat demon, "you should have told me…"

" _You were already in a dark place… I wasn't going to drive you further down over a cat."_

"I want the Shikon back, as soon as I get these abilities under control I want it back, no more excuses… you need to trust me."

" _Very well, I'll give you until the end of the year, more than enough time to train both your abilities as well as your body and mind... the air has been thick lately."_

Kagome agreed softly and ended the call, moving to perch Kirara on her shoulder as she walked to her car. She had been feeling the same, an anticipation of something to come or her paranoia kicking in she wasn't sure, but if Sesshoumaru was feeling it then it deserved her full attention.

"You beautiful cat… listen okay, there are some things we need to go over before we get home…"

Kirara mewed in acknowledgement, purring and rubbing her head against Kagome's cheek as Kagome's finger rubbed her chest. "I missed you too."

* * *

Bucky tossed his arm over his eyes, leg draped over the arm of the couch as he relaxed into the cushions. He hadn't remembered a time he felt so happy… or so exhausted.

Kagome had warned him about the teething phase being the worst, but experiencing it had been something he wasn't ready for; he could swear it hurt worse for her at night, Kagome having to use her calming ability on her to keep her comfortable. Bucky was ready to skip the rest of the teething phase, until all her teeth were in and she was back to being happy all of the time.

He lifted his head at the sound of the door opening, freezing in his greeting as his eyes followed the small feline that jumped from Kagome's shoulder to the arm of the couch beside his foot.

"Darling…" normally her bringing home an animal wouldn't bother him but… "Why the hell does this cat have _two_ tails and red eyes? What the hell is wrong with it?"

Kagome threw the lock and shifted anxiously, turning the keys over in her hand as she peeked at him innocently, as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Dropping her shoulders she relayed what happened after she ended their call, fingers scratching behind Kirara's ears with a soft smile.

"You said the cat died."

"I also told you what Sesshoumaru said… he wouldn't lie about that…" she turned and hung her keys on the hook, fingers knotting together as her head tilted, "it's her Bucky, I scanned her on the way home and I'd recognize her anywhere."

Bucky exhaled sharply as he stood, crossing his arms and staring down at the small demon. He grumbled to himself softly, he didn't have the heart to tell her no especially knowing her past with her friends. "What if she gets aggressive with Stephanie?"

"She won't, if anything she'll be protective."

Chocolate eyes darted down to the cat as she mewed as if to agree, hopping off the couch and trotting down the hall before disappearing in the nursery.

"No… no!"

Kagome sighed and trailed after Bucky as he tiptoed down the hall, grabbing him gently by the hand as Kirara blinked up at him from where she curled against Stephanie's side.

"Alright," Bucky ruffled the back of his head and turned, he knew Kagome would never endanger their daughter with a demon she didn't know. He sent a warning glare to the creature in the crib and slid his arm around Kagome's shoulders and led her into their room.

Kagome moved from under his arm, hands on her hips as she stared out of the window, feeling his eyes following her movements.

"Kagome…"

She winced as he used her name, turning slowly and toeing her sneakers off to set beside the dresser. The concern in his eyes almost made her cry, glancing away quickly as she shuffled.

"This isn't just about S.H.I.E.L.D. and I don't care about Ki—Kiara—"

"Kirara."

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod, "you seem a little… off."

Kagome's eyes darted away, hands lifting to unwind the elastic in her hair and fluffing it as it fell. "It's nothing, I think the whole day is getting to me… Strange, Kirara, too much at once I guess."

"Anything else?"

Kagome dropped to the edge of the bed, staring down at her hands in between her knees and dragging her eyes up as Bucky knelt in front of her. "I don't know how to explain it without sounding crazy but the air doesn't feel right. It feels tense, like… like right before a battle broke out… it's a feeling you never forget but you hope you never experience again."

"That doesn't sound crazy, you of all people should know that feeling but…" he bit his lip to keep the rest of his words from coming out before heaving a sigh, "are you sure you're not being paranoid from sleep deprivation, it's been a while since either of us got a full night."

"I hope I am," Kagome leaned over and pressed her forehead to his, "thank you for putting up with my paranoia."

"Been doing it for a while now, I'm becoming an expert." He tilted his head and kissed her gently, "I think we have a little time befo—"

Bucky groaned softly as soft noises and babbles came from Stephanie's room, shifting on his knee and blowing a strand of hair from his face as Kagome stood. "Don't worry Bucky," she bent over and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, "you can help me shower later."

"Oh don't tease me sweetheart, I might not make it until then."

Kagome's giggles floated through the air to him, Bucky lifting a brow in question as Kirara slipped into the hallway and turned her red eyes in his direction. "Here kitty, kitty."

Twin tails waved as her nose twitched and she turned to trot into the living room. Bucky's eyes narrowed and he sighed, shooting to his feet with a smile as Kagome emerged with Stephanie, "hello my sleeping beauty, how was your nap?"

Stephanie cooed, her little hand fisting in Kagome's hair and tugging as her free hand found Bucky's nose with a grunt.

"Did you see that kitty?" he lifted his head and pretended to nibble her hand, earning a giggle, "did you see her?"

"Kirara, come here!" Kagome knelt down as the demon purred and walked down the hall, "we can trust you, right?"

The cat mewed and scratched behind her ear before jumping on Kagome's shoulder and easing around her neck to step on her bicep and sniff Stephanie, purring harder and nuzzling her head. Bucky eased onto his knee, holding his hand out and allowing her to sniff him; from her stories the cat was ferocious but right now the only thing that would be scared of her was a mouse, of course Tessiaga didn't look too impressive either.


	83. Chapter 82

**March 2018**

Bucky's eyes cracked open at the sound, blinking into the dark curtain of Kagome's hair as his brows furrowed, was that the window breaking? He eased his arm out from under Kagome's head and sat up slowly to keep from disturbing her, he still didn't know how she fell asleep on the metal appendage but she claimed it was comfortable.

He pulled a pair of sweatpants up and moved through the silent apartment, peeking in on Stephanie sleeping soundly with her favorite bunny before moving on to peer around the living room. A soft mew from the kitchen drew his attention, Kirara sitting on the counter cleaning her feet as she blinked her red eyes at him.

"Was that you?" he frowned and flipped the light switch, hands on his hips as he stared down at the broken glass on the floor in the middle of the kitchen.

Kirara mewed a second time and flicked her tail at him in response; tilting her head and watching him bend down to pick up the bigger shards.

"Pain in the ass," he huffed.

The cat sniffed and hopped down to his shoulder, softly jumping to the floor and curling her tails around her feet. Bucky's eyes narrowed as he set another piece of glass in his hand, clearly she didn't like his comment by the soft glare she was directing his way. He stood and disposed of the glass in his hands, making his way over to where the dustpan was and returning to sweep up the small slivers, tapping Kirara on the top of the head lightly, "bad kitty… Stephanie is walking now, you want her to get hurt?"

Kirara mewed and jumped back to the counter, Bucky could hear her feet hit the wood on the other side and she padded down the hall. 'I should have gotten her that puppy…' he thought with a sigh, the cat hadn't been completely awful… until recently when she started behaving more catlike and knocking things off of the table tops.

"Morning…"

Bucky glanced up at the sleepy greeting and stood, "morning." He emptied the dustpan and leaned over the woman for a kiss and moved to return it to its place. "Kirara come and get you?"

"Meowed in my face until I got up," Kagome hefted herself onto the counter and tilted her head, gently combing her fingers through her hair to get the knots out.

"She broke another glass…"

She nodded and bit her lip before releasing it with a sheepish smile, "she may be a demon but at her core she's still a cat…"

"She's annoying."

"So are you," Kagome teased, "and I still put up with you."

Bucky's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer, bracing his hands on either side of her legs. "You weren't saying that last night, but you weren't really saying too much of anything besides harde—"

Kagome bit her lip as a blush made its way across her cheeks and leaned forward to place her hand across his mouth, inhaling sharply as his eyes darkened and he placed a kiss to her open palm and stepped closer as he pulled her hand away, "isn't it nice you can do that and not have me shy away from you anymore?"

"Yes…" she swallowed hard and dropped her eyes to where his finger traced the edge of the shirt on her thigh, "Bucky…"

Ebony hair swayed as she turned her head to the sound of Stephanie's morning conversation she had with her stuffed animals. Bucky's hands found her waist and helped her down, mumbling a promise to finish this later as he stepped back, thumb tracing over her lips as they quirked up with a smile as she stepped away and moved around the counter to the hall.

Peeking around the doorframe, she smiled softly as she watched Stephanie standing against the side of her crib, little fingers flexing against the painting of Dumbo as she spoke in her babble up at the picture. Kirara mewed and sat up from her spot on the changing table, tails twitching and curling around her legs as she turned her red eyes to the toddler in the crib.

Bright blue eyes turned for the source of the sound, walking around the bed with a wide smile as she bounced lightly on her mattress after spotting Kagome in the doorway. "Mama!"

"Good morning my love," Kagome lifted her easily and rubbed the tip of her nose against Stephanie's as she sidestepped to the changing table. "Lets get you ready for breakfast."

Stephanie giggled as Kagome wiggled her fingers against her tummy, little hands grabbing Kagome's hand as she re-buttoned the footy pajamas and tossed the soiled diaper in the pail.

"Do you hear that?" the priestess smiled as the song floated through the air, gently lifting Stephanie into her arms and turning, "your daddy's got his favorite song on."

The toddler in her arms wiggled until Kagome relented and set her to her feet, holding her hands to keep her steady as she shuffled her feet in time with the smaller steps.

"Good morning my little sleeping beauty," Bucky scooped up Stephanie and kissed her cheek. "Do you need help with breakfast sweetheart?" he directed the question to Kagome as she turned the faucet off and dried her hands.

"I've got it, thank you though."

Bucky nuzzled into Stephanie as she giggled when his beard tickled her cheek, "your ma's the best cook, isn't she? You know, I won her over to this song."

Kagome snorted and shook her head at the amused look he tossed her way. "I didn't? When did it happen?"

Cerulean eyes watched as their daughter giggled and babbled as Bucky danced with her carefully across the living room, "when you took out the guy in the back alley… I had heard your reputation with women Bucky Barnes and for you to end a date with someone like Mary to help someone like me… that's when I started."

Her hands dragged across the counter as she turned to the fridge, "I mean I was attracted to you before that but that night, but when you brought up that deal I couldn't say no…"

Bucky tilted his head lightly as he stopped moving, gazing at her as his lips quirked up slowly. "You hear that my little princess? You don't get to start dating until you meet a man that'll take a thug out in the back alley for you… so it looks like you'll never be dating."

Stephanie laughed at the kiss he pressed to her forehead, "dada eat!"

"Okay… lets get some breakfast in that little belly of yours, it's a big day after all." He trudged over to her high chair and settled her in her seat, turning to eye Kagome as she rounded the corner from the kitchen with a bowl and a plate in hand, "I still don't think she's ready for a babysitter."

"Peter's got a field trip next month and he wants to earn his money for it… it'll be alright Bucky, he's sixteen… he'll be alright." Kagome retreated back into the kitchen and returned with their plates and silverware, "it's only for an hour or so, it's important that we get some time too."

"Our relationship's as good as it has ever been," Bucky frowned and sliced the bigger pieces of scrambled eggs before placing it in front of Stephanie, "he's sixteen, that's not old enough to babysit."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sliced the banana beside the egg on Stephie's plate, "considering the things _I_ was doing at sixteen, this is a walk in the park."

* * *

Bucky grunted and hefted himself from the floor at the knock on the door, calling down the hall for Kagome and pulling the door open. "Peter," he stepped to the side with a sigh, allowing the teen entrance and shutting the door behind him.

"Hi Mr. White Wolf," he bent his head with a smile as he pulled his bag over his head, "Mr. Rogers said to call you that."

"Of course he did…" Bucky bit the inside of his cheek and settled his hand on Peter's arm, "listen… Stephanie is my absolute pride and joy and if anything happens to her I will end you without a second thought."

"Mr. Stark told me you'd probably threaten me," Peter nodded, "I will not let anything happen to her."

Bucky squeezed his shoulder and dropped his arm before crossing them over his chest, "Sam's across the hall, Steve's next door, and Natalia is across from Steve… at lea—"

"I don't mean to cut you off, Kagome already told me to go to them if I had an issue but I don't think I will, we're going to have a good time and—dude, you have a cat?" Peter cooed as his eyes followed Kirara as she hopped on top of the bookshelf, watching the pair intently with her head cocked.

"That's Kirara."

"She's cute," Peter turned back with a smile, "I love your arm by the way."

"Thanks."

Peter nodded enthusiastically, dropping his messenger bag beside the couch, "I learned about you guys in like 7th grade and you know you and Iron Man have always been my favorite."

Bucky's mouth opened slowly as he lifted his head, "what?"

"Oh yeah! I mean the Commandos were great and everything but your loyalty to Captain America was just incredible!" he crossed his arms, "but even before that, back before the war started, just amazing!"

Peter turned at the footsteps approaching, easing more into the apartment as he greeted Kagome and Stephie, "thanks so much for this opportunity, I promise nothing bad will happen."

"We trust you Peter, not like you haven't been around her before," the priestess set Stephanie down, watching her walk to where a basket of her toys were before turning back to the teen, "we shouldn't be more than two hours tops. If you have any issues, call us."

"I will; I promise, nothing will happen to her." Peter swore to them a second time before dropping to the area rug and settling with her in front of the blocks.

"We should be back before nap time, her lunch menu is written on the counter, help yourself to whatever you want." Bucky brushed past him to say good-bye to his daughter, returning reluctantly to Kagome's side. "If something just seems even slightly off—"

"I'll call you," Peter acknowledged with a nod and a smile.

Kagome smiled and bit her lip, hand catching Bucky's elbow and tugging him towards the door, "thank you again Peter!"

Bucky crossed his arms and glared silently at the floor as Kagome shut their apartment door, eyes shooting up at the sound of Sam's door opening, "busy today?"

"No man just came to see what all of the fuss was about." He leaned against the door, eyes drifting just past them to their apartment, "first time leaving her and you're letting that kid watch her?"

Bucky nodded and glanced over his shoulder, fighting the urge to run back inside and send the teen home. "You mind popping in on him?"

"Sure," Sam rubbed his temple and ducked his head to hide his smile, "I'll uh… I'll recruit Natasha and Steve too to make you feel better."

"That'd be great," the former assassin sighed as his shoulders sagged in relief. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, tugging him to the stairs with a wave over her shoulder, "bye Sam!"

* * *

Tony lifted a brow across from Bucky and shot a questioning glance at Kagome as the man beside her checked his phone for what seemed like the twentieth time since they were seated five minutes ago. "Everything okay?"

"Maybe I should call him… I'll be right back." Bucky kissed the side of Kagome's head and slid from the booth, making his way through the lunch crowd to make his call.

Kagome sighed and smiled with a slight shake of her head, "his first time having a babysitter… "

"I told you, that is one well protected child." Tony chuckled, waving through the crowd and catching Pepper's eye. "Hi Pep, see Barnes out there having a heart attack?"

"I did, is he okay?" she settled in her seat across from Kagome, placing a bag in front of Tony and flipping the menu open.

"Peter's babysitting." Kagome offered.

Pepper hummed and lifted her eyes to the brunette as he settled in his seat apprehensively, "alright?"

"He said she is… I asked Natalia to check in."

"Bucky," Kagome sighed and shook her head, "relax."

"This is for you," Tony shook the bag handles and passed it over the table, "put them on, I want to see if they fit."

Kagome's brows furrowed at the box, lifting the two bracelets and sliding them on, "pretty but… I don't understand."

Tony waved off her confusion and sat back as their waitress approached, "we'll talk about it later, just don't take them off."

"Okay?" cerulean met chocolate in confusion as Bucky shrugged; he stopped trying to understand Tony's comments long before this lunch.

Pepper folded her hands over the table, eyes shinning happily as her head tilted, "we got to talking last night and the reason we wanted to meet you for lunch was because we were kind of hoping Stephanie would be the flower girl at the wedding."

Kagome inhaled sharply, dropping the biscuit in her hands and grabbing Bucky's arm in excitement, "we're finally getting a date?"

"Don't get too excited, we haven't been able to decide that far ahead; but we do want Stephanie in the wedding." Tony chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm, "and maybe to ask you both if you'd like to be in it?"

Kagome squealed and shot up from her chair, ignoring the looks she was attracting as she darted around the table to loop her arms around Tony and Pepper's neck, "you guys really don't understand how happy I am for you… such a long time coming I thought dad was a lost cause!"

"Thanks kid," Tony nodded and pat her arm with a smile, he had thought that too… "is that a yes then?"

"If that's what you want," Kagome lifted her eyes to Bucky in question.

He nodded and sat back with a smile of his own, "I think we can do that…"

* * *

Bucky flipped the twenty out of his wallet and handed it over, "thanks again."

"Thank you! If you ever need a babysitter again, just let me know, she was great the whole time; went down for her nap easily as well." Peter shoved the money in his pocket, swinging his messenger bag over his head and looking in confusion at the extra money Kagome was holding out, "Mr. White Wolf paid me already."

"It's taxi money," she smiled in response, "just want to make sure you get home alright."

"Thanks," he nodded and took the offered bill, "bye!"

Bucky threw the lock as Peter left, he could feel the amusement rolling off Kagome in waves before turning and holding his hands up, "alright… you're right, everything turned out fine."

Kagome nodded and lifted her hands to her hips as she surveyed the cleaned living room, "it's an adjustment…"

"You alright? You were so excited just a few minutes ago," Bucky eyed her carefully as she turned slowly, the few wedding plans Tony and Pepper had were all she talked about on the walk back to the apartment.

"Just thinking… can we go to London next month? I've been putting off saying good-bye to Peggy and… I think it's time." She worried her lip and crossed her arms, "I've been thinking about it for a while really, I guess if I didn't bring it up then—"

"Of course we can go," he confirmed quickly with a nod, "a nice little family vacation."

Kagome hummed and ran her fingers through her hair, "we need it, haven't had one yet, just the three of us." she turned and smiled as she looped her arms around his neck, "it'll be fun."

"I don't doubt that, go find where all our favorite places used to be." Bucky bent down and scooped Kagome into his arms, her legs locking around his waist with a soft squeal, "I was thinking though… maybe we could try for another one? A boy this time, we've got two girls…"

"What's that have to do with London?" Kagome giggled as he carried her through the apartment.

"I've just been doing some thinking of my own lately, everything's been so great the last year so I thought why not try and add another little one? We have the third room after all."

He settled her back against the blankets, keeping himself braced above Kagome as he leaned down to brush his nose against hers, "what do you think?"

"What if we have another girl?" she questioned, fingers delving into his hair as she pushed it back from his face, "going for that seven?"

"Three?" Bucky tilted his head, "even another little girl would be amazing… what do you think?"

"I think… you should close that door and get back over here, you know she doesn't like to nap long in the afternoon."

Bucky grinned and slid from the bed, easing the door shut carefully and tossing his shirt to the floor as he turned and stalked to where Kagome waited, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it at him as she lifted her eyebrow teasingly.

His eyes locked on the jewel at the hollow of her throat, grabbing her pants and helping her to tug them down before kicking out of his own and climbing back onto the bed.


	84. Chapter 83

**April 2018**

Kagome shifted on her knee and bit her lip to keep from giggling, her hand braced on the cabinet before poking her head out, "boo!"

Stephanie squealed and laughed, flinging herself back and rushing back down the hall in a flurry of pounding steps.

Rolling her shoulders back, Kagome eased around the cabinets and moved silently down the hall. Stephanie ran out of her room, erupting in a fit of giggles as she spotted Kagome and moved to run back into her room before slipping and falling on her bottom, head swiveling to look at her mother as she blinked her hazel eyes at her.

"Oops… you're okay," Kagome straightened and smiled as she made her way down the hall, kneeling and holding her hands out to help her to her feet. "Just a little slip."

"Mama…" her chin quivered lightly, arms wrapping around Kagome's neck, "it hurt."

"It's alright sweet girl," Kagome rubbed a small circle over her back and gently pulled away, eyes sweeping over her face and craning her neck to look behind her before righting herself. "No boo-boos."

Stephanie sniffed and nodded, returning Kagome's smile with a small one of her own as Kagome smoothed her wayward curls away from her face, "park?"

"We can do that, maybe go to the carousel?"

Stephanie nodded and buried her face in Kagome's hair, fingers clenching and unclenching against her back as Kagome shoved to her feet and moved down the hall for the door.

"Coming, Kirara?" she turned expectant eyes to the sleeping demon curled against the throw pillow, smiling as she mewed and stretched before bounding over to the door and pacing before darting out when Kagome opened the door.

"Rara!" Stephanie called; smile firmly back in place as they moved into the hall and Kagome locked the door before adjusting her hold on the diaper bag on her shoulder, "no!"

Kagome giggled and trailed behind the small demon, fully aware of Stephanie's pouting that Kirara disappeared down the stairs despite her command.

* * *

Kagome grinned at the deep belly laughs that tumbled from Stephie's mouth as her horse lifted into the air and lowered, her eyes following her small body up and down as her hands held her leg loosely. "What do you say to a pretzel after this?"

"Petal!" hazel eyes flashed excitedly, little legs swinging with the same enthusiasm she shouted the word with as she looked down while the ride slowed. Stephanie's hands dropped from the pole to Kagome's hands on the safety belt falling into her arms with a giggle, all earlier tears long forgotten as they exited the ride.

"Little girl's just like her mommy, she needs her pretzels." She smiled with her words, glancing around that park for a vendor and squinting in the quickening wind. 'Where the hell is—' Kagome jerked back at the body that fell in front of her from the sky, vaguely aware of Kirara erupting in flames and growing as she growled deep in her throat.

"Bruce?" Kagome eased forward, hand cradling Stephanie's head to her chest to shield her eyes as the wind died and picked up.

"Kag—Kagome," he hurridly climbed to his feet, moving closer before the sight of Kirara stopped him and he realized there was a little person in the priestesses arms. "What… You gotta get out of here… there's—"

Stephanie cried as Iron Man skidded to the ground beside them, Kagome whirling and eyeing Kirara as she pressed a kiss to the side of her head. She didn't have to know what the full story to realize it was bad, "it's okay… Rara's going to get you out of here…"

She could feel her miko shimmering, body tensing as she eyed the flying debris around them, "look at me Stephie…" she pulled her away from out of the crook of her neck, "Rara's going to take you to daddy…"

The cat nodded and purred to ease the toddler's crying, nuzzling her head into her side as Stephanie's fingers ran through her familiar cream hair, "dada?"

"That's right…" Kagome nodded, rubbing the big cat's head and holding Stephanie's face with her free hand, "and Uncle Steve and Uncle Sam at the museum."

Kirara gently grabbed the back of Stephanie's shirt in her teeth and sprang into the air, Kagome grimacing and running over to Bruce and a slow moving Iron Man, "what the _hell_ is going on?"

"Yeah, what is going on?" Bruce countered, his eyes following the small spec that was the demon cat in the sky.

Kagome gripped his arm and tilted her head, where had he been hiding? Her gaze shot to the side as metal fingers wrapped around her arm and pressed her bracelet, her foot sliding back as a black suit enveloped her body and she rotated her arm, "dad?"

"Nanotech, an experiment I wanted you to have." He grunted and climbed to his feet, "haven't you looked at them?"

"I thought they were just bracelets!"

Tony rolled his eyes behind the faceplate and poked her in her chest, "learn this suit kid!"

Kagome nodded and turned, eyes widening at the large creature bounding towards them, "what is _that_?"

"The baddie," Tony supplied, his thrusters firing and sending him streaking forward.

The priestess shot a look to Bruce in question, exhaling in disbelief when he shook his head and shrugged before rushing forward. 'Not a good time to be without weapons…' she glanced down at her fists, marveling at the blades that had formed from her suit before leaping and slicing at the alien.

"Not only is the time-stone within our reach but we also see you have Earth's most powerful object," Ebony Maw appeared behind Cull Obsidian as he caught Kagome's arm and held her aloft. "A nice bonus for the Great Titan…"

Heels dug into the bulky arm holding her, jabbing the second blade into his arm as bony fingers reached for the chain under her suit. Calling for her miko, Kagome let it simmer before shooting it forward, landing in a groaning heap before shoving to her forearms.

"Kid," Iron Man landed beside her, hauling her up and turning his glowing eyes to her, "Hulk's down… they want the wizard's necklace."

"Right," she nodded and flexed her hands, "what else… is in this suit?"

"Everything, you just have to learn to use it."

Dark hair swayed lightly, shoving it back from her face as she eyed the two alien's carefully.

"Kill the girl."

A shiver shot down her spine at the order from Ebony Maw, his head lifting as webs landed on the pair and Spider-Man landed on Iron Man's other side, "hi guys."

"How'd you get here so fast?" Iron Man questioned quickly.

"Field trip, by the way thanks again for allowing me to earn it; it was so great!" he glanced down at Kagome before turning back to the alien pair, "so what's… uh… what's going on?"

"They want a necklace from a wizard and we gotta stop them."

"Oh cool."

Kagome inhaled sharply and gave a reluctant smile; she needed to borrow some of his enthusiasm. "I'll take the Rock Hulk…"

"Oh so we get Voldemort?" Peter bounced lightly on his feet, "tree!"

Tony cursed and shot into the air, Kagome tucking and rolling out of the way as Peter pulled himself out of the way with his webs. The ground shook under Kagome's feet, Cull Obsidion rushing forward and brandishing his hammer as Kagome huffed and ran to meet him.

The spikes from earlier came from her wrists, Kagome sliding in the dirt as Cull's hammer swung to where she crouched and made her dodge from her planned attack. The alien's large hand curled around Peter's waist and flung him forward, a small shout of surprise tearing from the teen's throat as he hurtled through the air.

"Dad… where's the other guy?" Kagome tossed her legs over her head and scuttled back as Cull roared and advanced, hurriedly tucking the jewel away.

"With the wizard probably," he answered shooting a repulsor blast as he hovered and circled, "we gotta take this guy out."

The priestess nodded and called for her miko, redirecting it to the blades as she shot forward; a growl of annoyance left her lips as he moved easily from her attack, how did a target so big manage to move so quickly?

"Hammer!"

Kagome's eyes screwed shut as she rolled across the ground, lashes fluttering open with a pained groan as she turned her head into the dirt. Her ribs ached, a blossoming pain from her left side as she dragged her fist up and gingerly shoved herself to her knees.

A deep growl accompanied a soft nudge against the back of her arm, hand fisting in Kirara's scruff and hefting herself to her feet. "Stephanie's safe?"

The demon's head bobbed, shifting and offering her back; Kagome grimaced and eased her leg over, "alright… haven't done this in a while… take out the alien and then we'll work out the rust in training."

Kirara roared in response, launching herself into the air and rushing the alien.

"Kid, what is that?" Iron Man dodged a second attack, flipping in the air as Spider-Man shot his webs.

"Kirara…"

"That's so cool!" the teen swung beneath the demon, running along the tree trunk and launching forward, "does she spit fire?"

"No," Kagome rubbed the back of the cat's head, swinging her leg over and dropping to Cull's back, driving her blade into his shoulder. The alien roared in pain, large hand reaching as he swung her down and tossed her to the ground.

"Okay?" Bruce was at her side in an instant, hands gently helping her to sit up, "Kagome?"

"I'm—I'm okay…" her stomach lurched at her lie, feeling for her miko as she attempted to shove down the sudden bout of nausea that had washed over her.

"That's the wizard! Get him, kid."

"Got him," Spider-Man swung away from the group after the immobile Doctor Strange in Ebony Maw's possession.

Cull tossed his legs behind him, a bull ready to charge before running forward; miko simmered at the ready, a barrier flying up as a portal opened in front of the alien before it closed around his hand.

"Oh gah…" Bruce moved forward and kicked the severed arm, turning to the priestess worriedly, he had never seen her looking so weak and pained.

"Kirara," Kagome called weakly, shoving to her feet and placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "we have to—"

"No, you're done." Iron Man's faceplate fell to reveal his face, eyeing the blood that trickled down her neck and onto her suit, "you have a kid you have to be around for."

"I can… I'm not—"

"You are; I'm proud of you, Kagome," Tony settled a hand on her shoulder, "so damn proud… but just this once I need you to listen to me… you're done, learn your suit and rest up and—"

His brow furrowed as he listened to his earpiece, lifting his head and blinking rapidly, "I gotta go and get the other kid… stay here!"

"Dad," Kagome winced at the pounding in her head, meeting his hazel eyes as she leaned on Kirara heavily, "please, _please_ be careful."

"Always, you be careful too." He winked and delivered a tight smile as his boosters carried him into the sky and his faceplate covered his face.

Bruce glanced over at Kagome before turning back to Wong as he opened a portal and stepped through, "where are you going?"

"The Sanctum still needs protection."

Kagome's brow lifted as she lifted her hand to her bracelet and pushed the button, watching the nanotech retreat back into the two trinkets on her wrists. "We um… we have some catching up to do."

"Yeah," he agreed, watching her rubbing the diamond on the cat's head.

"Can you find them?" she glanced down with the question, feeling along her ribs with a wince as she allowed her miko to ease over her and take the pain out of her body.

Kirara lifted her head and inhaled deeply, flames engulfing her once more before the tiny demon trotted through the demolished park. Kagome pulled her phone from her back pocket, eyes lifting to Bruce's confused ones and jerking her head as she typed on the screen before shoving it back in her pocket, "come on, we need to regroup and fill each other in."

"Yeah," he agreed, jogging to catch up and eyeing the cat ahead of them, "can—can we start with that?"


	85. Chapter 84

**Bucky shifted beside Kagome and gave a hint of a smile at Laura Barton, his spine stiffening nervously as his eyes widened at the sight of the baby in her arms.**

 **"It's so great to see you again!" she smiled softly as the priestess moved forwards to gingerly hug her, "Clint wanted to surprise Francis and Lila so we haven't said anything."**

 **"I'm sorry it took so long…" Kagome responded, pulling back as she glanced down, "he is so handsome." She breathed, fingertip gently running over his cheek.**

 **Laura tilted her arms in a silent question, passing Nathanial over to the eager woman. "Hi Bucky," Laura rolled her shoulders back and moved around Kagome to hug the assassin, "good to see you under a better circumstance."**

 **"You too," he mumbled, mustering a smile in return as Laura pulled back.**

" **I'm going to find the kids." She glanced between them, her smile never wavering as she moved for the door; she couldn't wait to see their excitement.**

" **Bucky look!" Kagome whispered and inched closer, "he's so tiny."**

 **He nodded and smiled weakly as his throat constricted, "I see him…" he swallowed hard and unconsciously stepped back as Kagome moved forward.**

 **Cerulean eyes blinked at him in confusion, head tilting as she blinked hard, "are you okay?"**

" **He's… he's just—"**

 **Kagome was beside him before he could finish, gently placing the still sleeping baby in his arms, "it's okay, see."**

 **Bucky's breath hitched as he hurriedly righted his arms, a nervous chuckle breaking between his teeth, "he's… he's so little… he doesn't weigh a thing…"**

" **Look at you," she smiled, meeting his eyes, "holding your great-grandson."**

" **Yeah," he breathed, how could someone so little fit so easily in the crook of his metal arm like that? His lips twitched up as he inhaled deeply with Nathanial before a yawn left his tiny mouth, Bucky's body dropping as he exhaled and glanced up with a smile, "this is amazing."**

" **Babies look good on you…" her face flushed as his eyes met hers in surprise. Bucky opened his mouth to respond, head shooting up at the sound of the back door opening.**

" **Kagome!"**

 **Kagome turned at the shouting of her name coupled with the thundering of feet, kneeling down to accept the hugs of the two oldest Barton kids as her arms wrapped around them tightly, "hi guys!"**

" **Careful you two, Kagome's hip may go out." Clint chuckled and crossed his arms, "I told you I'd get her here."**

 **He ruffled the kids hair in passing, nudging Bucky with a smirk as he glanced down at his youngest, "does this mean you'll babysit for us?"**

" **I'm not ready for that yet," Bucky gently passed Nathanial into Clint's arms, already missing the feeling of the small body before crossing his arms and turning his head to Kagome as she attempted to listen to both as they attempted to keep her attention on them.**

" **You said next time you came you'd teach us to shoot, will you?"**

" **Do you want to play tag?"**

" **Can we fly in the jet?"**

" **How long are you here for?"**

 **Laura laughed at their enthusiasm, brushing her hair out of her face before tapping them on their shoulders to get their attention, "let her breathe a little."**

" **It's alright," Kagome cupped her hands against their cheeks and smiled between them, "how about… we play tag now and tomorrow we learn a little bit of shooting?"**

 **Cheers of excitement had Clint shushing them softly, passing Nathanial to Laura as his eyes shot open and he glanced around. "It's alright little man," she cooed.**

 **A slow grin of amusement pulled at Bucky's lips as the Barton kids hauled Kagome to her feet, one on each hand as they dragged her to the door. "They're so full of energy," the pair moved to the porch, watching intently as the game unfolded.**

" **Always," Clint agreed, "it's nice to have it directed at someone else for a change though."**

" **Clint, can you come and help with lunch?" Laura smiled apologetically, as if she were intruding before a hopeful look overtook her face and she turned to Bucky, "would you mind…?"**

 **Surprise must have shown on his face at the unfinished question, glancing between the parents as he held his arms out and held Nathanial the way he had moments ago and holding the bottle nervously. He caught the wink Clint tossed at Laura, clapping the former assassin on his back and moving inside as they chatted.**

 **So this is what he had missed… he turned back to the open yard as the kids laughed loudly, watching Kagome dart around the tractor with her own laugh as she narrowly avoided Francis' hand. Bucky wondered silently what it would be like to have his own baby in his arm, already attached to the little one he held.**

' **Maybe one day…'**

Bucky sighed heavily and clung to Stephanie's smaller body, eyes shut tightly as he relished the feeling before her little arms dropped from around his neck and she pulled back fully to look at him; little hazel eyes blinking at him in confusion. She gripped his face in much the same way she had Kagome's moments ago, the only difference was that his didn't have tears streaking down his face… yet.

"Daddy… daddy has to go away for a few days, to help Uncle Steve with something."

"Steeb?" her eyes glanced around the room as if to find him herself.

"Yeah, Steeb," Bucky smiled softly, attempting to keep the tears that threatened to fall in his eyes where they belonged, all of the training in the world wouldn't have prepared him for this… "I love you so much, sweetheart…"

"Home soon?"

He glanced down at her simple question, throat closing as he ran a finger over her stuffed bunny's head between the ears, "I hope so. Pepper and Happy promised to watch you until mommy and daddy come back."

Stephanie's eyes found Kagome behind him, sniffing hard as she attempted to muster a smile before turning to hide the sadness over her face; Stephanie wrapping her arms again around Bucky's neck as the bunny fell down the length of his back. He accepted the hug she gave him happily, ready to pull his phone out and call Steve to tell him he couldn't do what was asked of him, that Stephanie needed him more than the rest of the world did. Chocolate eyes glanced at Pepper standing in the doorway, silently pleading for help as his arms tightened on the little girl.

"Stephie, you want to help make some muffins?" she bent down, "banana or blueberry?"

"Berry!" that was the distraction Stephanie needed, pulling away from her father and rushing over to the blonde to be scooped into her arms. Bucky cleared his throat and stood, turning his back as they left the room to start their task.

"It's so fucking hard," he huffed, arms looping around Kagome as she hugged him tightly.

"I know," she buried her face in his chest, arms clenched around his neck before pulling away and wiping the lone tear that fell from his eye.

He pulled back reluctantly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and turning for the door as he dragged a hand over his face. As much as he wanted to stay he couldn't let Steve down, they'd fight this war the same way they had every other one together, "we have to hurry; Steve needs us to get Wakanda's help while they find Vision before Thanos."

* * *

Bucky plugged the coordinates into the computer of the QuinJet, hefting himself out of the pilot's chair as the plane's autopilot took over. "About 11 hours… give or take."

Kagome nodded, bent over herself as she peered at the bracelets on her wrists with a furrowed brow. She had known after the battle in the park there was no sitting out, especially after Bruce had told them everything he had witnessed in space. Bucky had surprised her by not giving an argument when she brought up joining the battle to him…

"What's on your mind, darling?"

She glanced up as he took the seat across from her, where did he want her to start? "Got a full confirmation of help from the demons… I just have to learn this suit before we get on the field."

"You will." He eased from his seat, hands bracing on either sides of her legs and drawing her attention, "what else?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "what if we lose?"

Bucky exhaled sharply at the question, this had been the first time he's ever heard her be so pessimistic when it came to war. "What if we don't?"

"We will," a dry laugh tore from Kagome's mouth as she hurriedly wiped the tears that fell, "we haven't been a team in years… Steve and Tony could barely stand to be in the same room together and now…" her lip quivered as her nostrils flared, "dad's gone… Peter's gone… Thanos took out Heimdall, Loki, Thor _and_ the other Asgardians… how are we supposed to stand a chance?"

Bucky gripped the side of her face and pressed his forehead to hers, as his own eyes closed with the same fears she had clawing at his chest. He hated that he couldn't find the words to comfort her; both knowing the biggest battle of their lives were on the horizon as he pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Do you… do you remember the first time we went to the cinema together?" he had to get her head out of the darkness, bring some happiness back into her eyes.

Cerulean blinked at him in confusion, head tilting as he climbed to the seat beside hers and grabbed her hand, threading their fingers together as he ran a hand over her knuckles. "I was so nervous," he chuckled.

"You?"

"I didn't want to ruin anything and you know the reason for dark corners… nearly jumped out of my skin in surprise when you started kissing me first."

Kagome nodded and shrugged, "not much changed in the movies on a date through the years… so I've heard at least"

"I wasn't complaining,"

"And you still don't," she glanced down at their entwined fingers, "not the plane ride we had planned…"

"And we'll have to wait on that boy," he ducked his head with a sigh as he released her hand to drape his arm over her shoulders. Kagome shifted and turned her head, tilting her head to press a kiss to the top of his head, her fingers tangling in his hair and holding it back from his face as he turned to press a kiss to her palm.

Her hand drifted back into Bucky's hair, leaning closer as her eyes fluttered shut. She could pretend for now that everything would be okay, that they'd both make it home to their little girl and expand their family; doubts settling on the back of her mind the more she tried to block out the impending battle.

Bucky's hand tightened on the back of her neck as he returned the kisses, pulling back and pressing his forehead to hers as his breath fanned across her face. Kagome's tongue darted out to wet her lips before worrying her lower one, "I hate that you're getting dragged into this…"

"I feel the same about you," he responded softly, "don't leave me, promise?"

"Only if you don't leave me again…"

Bucky held his hand out, shaking hers and smiling softly, "deal."

Kagome hummed and reclaimed her hand before leaning down to dig through the small bag she had brought, producing _Pride and Prejudice_ and opening the cover.

Bucky leaned his head against her shoulder, eyes trailing slowly over the words before Kagome passed it to him with a smirk, "what?"

"Go ahead, I brought a few more of her novels to keep me company."

He took the book almost begrudgingly, settling back and starting the first sentence over. He supposed he could cross that off his list of things he'd been putting off since they had left Italy for Japan a few years ago. "I wasn't enough company you had to bring books?" he pouted lightly, stealing a glance out of the corner of his eyes.

"I have to clear my head somehow," she smirked in response, "don't you dog-ear my pages again like last time Barnes."

"I won't sweetheart."


	86. Chapter 85

"One of my children has confirmed her survival, you must be pleased." Thanos turned from the window, hands clasped behind his back as he eyed the man behind him with a knowing smile, "as well as that of the jewel you've mentioned."

"How unfortunate for her, perhaps she'll learn to ensure her enemies are dead before just assuming."

"I look forward to meeting her on the battlefield," Thanos mused, "and you?"

A thoughtful look crossed over his companion's face at the question, head cocking with a hum before his eyes flashed, "if it's all the same I would be happy to merely observe before my presence is known."

The mad Titan stared down at the glittering gauntlet on his hand, dark eyes finally peeling up to the man as he assessed him quietly before turning back to the window. "I've no issue with your decision, a smart move on your part… testing out Kagome's strengths."

"Exactly, she toyed with me too much back then; too bad Ronan couldn't survive his encounter with a human, I would love to have his opinion."

"Ronan… Ronan got cocky, he brought you broken to me and thought it would be easy with you on our side to find the stones." The Titan scoffed and crossed his arms; "we're approaching Knowhere, if you'll excuse me… I have a museum to explore."

His companion smirked, moving to take up Thanos' place beside the window as he blinked into the darkness of space, "I've already waited so long, what's a little longer? Be ready little priestess, I'm coming for you."

* * *

"This place is breathtaking…"

Bucky smiled at the woman beside him as he directed the QuinJet over the countryside, her eyes wide and taking in the scene as they approached the city. What he had told her of the country was nothing compared to actually seeing it in person and he relished the excitement in her eyes as she drank in the scenes through the windshield.

"Sunset's nice but my favorite is seeing it at sunrise," he flipped a few switches in front of him, easing the jet lower to the landing pad as the glare from the descending sun left his eyes.

Kagome bounced excitedly in her seat; if it weren't such a severe situation that brought them here she'd be asking for a tour of the entire country. She unclipped her seatbelt and leaned forward, eyes gazing through the window in wonder before following after Bucky and pausing just long enough to swing her bag on his back and offer his arm.

"I can carry it," she offered futility, her fingers curling on the crook of his elbow. Her free hand brushed against the strap as she tilted her head before dropping it, she knew he wouldn't hand it over.

"So can I," he stole a glance out of the corner of his eyes in amusement, inclining his head as T'Challa approached with a smile of his own, "your highness."

"White Wolf, Mrs. Barnes, good to see you again."

Kagome gave a deep bow despite his protest, a smile tilting her lips up as she righted and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "you as well; you're country is stunning."

"It looks better close up," he smiled at her comment before beckoning them forward as he led them into the Citadel. "Lady Kagome, this is my mother Ramonda," T'Challa smiled fondly at the older woman, "and my sister Shuri."

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," she bowed low to the pair and righted herself with a smile as she turned to T'Challa, "lady?" the priestesses nose scrunched up at the title, "you've been talking with Sesshoumaru, haven't you?"

"He is a valuable ally. Shuri has been pestering me about getting you down to her lab."

Kagome stole a glance at Bucky, his reassuring smile warming her insides as she gave a reluctant nod, going to Shuri's lab wasn't why they had arrived. "Okay?"

"We'll catch up later sweetheart," Bucky wondered how long until Shuri dragged him down to her lab with an upgrade with his arm. "King T'Challa, Queen Mother, shall we?"

"We'll let them deal with war talk, when the White Wolf called I almost had to beg him to bring you." Shuri smiled mischievously as she led the priestess to the door, "he is so stubborn, how do you put up with it?"

"Years of practice," Kagome responded with a half giggle, she had hit the nail on the head with Bucky, he could be extremely stubborn when he wanted. "You wanted me to come here?"

"I have been trying to get you here since I found out about you," Shuri glanced over her shoulder as they descended the stairs. "How are you?"

"I'm alright… oh wow…" Kagome breathed out softly in awe as she turned in a small circle as she glanced around the lab. She wasn't like her father when it came to science; next to math it had been one of her worst subjects in school. 'I wish he were here to see this…'

Cerulean eyes locked on a trio of mannequins, circling the Black Panther suits as she turned back to the teen, "did you make these?"

"I did," Shuri's chest burst with pride as she eyed the suits, pointing to the one on the end Kagome stood in front of, "I did that one in six hours."

"That's amazing, maybe you can help me with mine."

Shuri approached, her smile never wavering as her eyes drifted over the woman, "where is it?"

Kagome pressed the button on her bracelet, the nanotech taking over her body and leaving her in the new black suit. "Dad didn't tell me it was nanotech… just kind of—"

"Stark's technology is… well let me see, the arm he built for Bucky wasn't terrible after all." Shuri prodded at Kagome's arm and twisted the appendage as she struggled to hide her grimace, "and he didn't tell you anything about it?"

"No, just that I needed to learn it and it has everything."

Shuri nibbled her lip and pressed the button, watching the nanotech slip back into the trinkets as she pursed her lips, "alright, may I take a look at these, just for a few hours of course."

"Oh…" raven hair fell over her shoulder as she glanced down, reluctantly taking the bracelets off and handing them over, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You call Bucky the White Wolf," Kagome strolled over to a table and bent over a half built prototype, "why?"

"Wolves are loyal, they are a symbol of guardianship and are adept at trusting their own instincts quickly…" Shuri pulled a mannequin to the center of the space, sliding the bracelets onto the wrists and turning as she blinked. "And… well you know, he's… well he's white so that's where the color comes from."

Kagome crossed her arms and straightened, "your family seems to really hold him in high esteem."

"We should, T'Challa and I adopted him before mama did."

The princess turned and blinked at the clattering behind her, Kagome's hands covering her mouth in surprise as her cerulean eyes dropped to the prototype she had picked up before dropping to her knees to pick up the item, "sorry… he's… what?"

"He wasn't too into the idea at first, I think he's warmed up to it. Didn't he mention that? That's part of the reason your government wasn't able to do anything to him."

"Diplomatic immunity…"

"Kind of like you, from what I've heard about Sesshoumaru."

Kagome gave a reluctant nod, shoving to her feet and settling the tech on the table, "sorry again about that."

"It's alright, I've abandoned that project a while ago." Shuri pressed the button on the bracelet and tilted her head as she examined the suit, "would you be offended if I upgrade this?" her head turned to the footsteps, holding her hand up in greeting at Bucky, "it shouldn't take long, it would make it more user friendly."

"That's fine," she shrugged and nodded, eyes fluttering across his face before shooting away.

"Sorry to interrupt, may I borrow Kagome?"

"Certainly, arm alright?"

Bucky glanced down and flexed his hand, finding himself admiring the ring on his finger with a smile, "never felt better."

"Good to hear, I'll look this over and hand it right back." She promised, turning her back on the pair and moving for a computer, already lost in her work.

'That's got to be a genius, tech wizard thing…' Kagome thought, her cerulean eyes watching the teen intently as she inched to where Bucky stood. "What's…" she trailed off at the look in his eyes, his hand at the small of her back as they turned for the stairs.

"They found him, so did Thanos."

"Did they get the—"

"No, they were bringing him back to New York to see what Bruce can do, my phone finally decided to tell me I had a missed call and that was about four hours ago," his head lifted, jaw clenching and nostrils flaring, "T'Challa's agreed to help us."

She nodded silently as they emerged from the stairwell; they were running out of time… "we need to get home."

"Steve asked if we'd stay here until we can get an update from Bruce when I called him back," his eyes flashed with his own worry at being delayed in returning, "it shouldn't be longer than just tonight."

An annoyed huff left Kagome's lips as she glanced around the elaborate palace, "so… we sit on our butts and not do anything while this guy's coming to destroy us?" any other day she would have been all over the idea, Wakanda was by far the most beautiful place she had been to in years.

"I don't like it either," he frowned at her as his fingers reached for her hand, "aside from the obvious darling, what's going on?"

He could see the stress pulling at the corners of her lips, eyes darting around nervously as her fingers began to twist together. "I need… I need some air…"

Her hands lifted to her hair and pulled it off her neck as she crossed the room to the open balcony, hands bracing on the railing as her lungs filled deeply before she allowed it to be released. A hand lifted to the chain around her neck and produced the jewel from under her clothing, staring down at the bauble in the palm of her hand with a frown.

"Since you won't go back inside… think you could lend some assistance or something because I don't want to have to worry about you on the field too…"

It sparkled in the same laughing way it always had at her when she talked to it, almost mocking her.

"Why can't you just cooperate?" she hissed.

A glint seemed to shine from the inside and made her wince at the unnecessary brightness, it wasn't the normal pure, pink that shined but slightly darker. _Wish on me_ … it seemed to whisper into her ear as she drew her lower lip between her teeth, "at least stop drawing people in to try and take you… I'm tired of that fight."

It twinkled again and dimmed, the pink light overtaking the dark in what seemed to be a wink. Kagome tucked it back under her shirt with a huff and leaned over as her eyes scanned the dark forest below, the stars twinkling above her before she righted her head and turned to the footsteps cautiously approaching.

"Better?"

'No.' she shrugged and finally gave a reluctant nod, "of course."

Bucky tilted his head, not bothering to hide the worry that he was sure overtook his face at her dismissive response. He held his hand out with a forced, tight smile, fingers curling over hers and bringing them to his lips in a soft kiss across her knuckles. "Come on… I've pulled some strings for tonight."

"What kind of strings?"

"I'll show you after we eat," his eyes twinkled mischievously as a genuine smirk crossed his face, offering his arm to lead her back inside."You've got to be starving after all, when's the last time we ate a meal, before the flight I think."

* * *

"I'll be back for you both tomorrow morning, enjoy your night." Okoye's eyes betrayed her stoic face as the couple exited the vehicle, dancing in mirth for their night. She wasn't born yesterday, she had seen the look in the brunette's eyes as he stole glances to the priestess, his plan on full display to those that bothered to look.

"Thank you," Bucky inclined his head to the general of the Dora Milaje, his hand on the small of Kagome's back as the engine hummed and she steered the vehicle back to the Golden City. "I know the stress you're under and I know sleeping in the palace won't help…"

He stopped in front of the hut with a shrug, "it's not under the stars but… well, I slept good out here so—"

"You slept out here?"

"This was my place during the Accords mess," he led her closer, the light from the torches illuminating their path to the small building.

Kagome paused and glanced around, breath catching in her throat as she swallowed hard. The sudden sense of home washed over her despite never being there, she supposed it was the familiarity of a village, a peaceful feeling taking over her as her anxiety calmed and she met Bucky's curious gaze in the torch light.

He moved to open the flap of the hut, allowing her entrance first before stooping under the frame and entering behind. When he learned no one had been living in the small building he had been surprised, sure that someone had taken ownership of the home as their own when they came of age, it was a prime location near the river and perfect for livestock and certain crops. Bucky couldn't pass up the opportunity to take Kagome to the area for the night, maybe it was for both of them more than just her as he stated… he had enjoyed the silence the countryside provided as much as she did.

"Sorry it's a little cramped."

Kagome shook her head and pressed her shoes closer against the wall, watching him light a candle, "I don't mind."

He settled on the cot in front of her, his shoes joining hers and bringing his hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, "sorry we can't go back tonight."

"This is better, reminiscent of days long gone for us…"

Bucky hummed and glanced down at his phone as it dinged, face falling as he tossed it to the side, "they're on their way… they think Shuri can redesign the nerves going to the stone so it won't kill him if it's taken."

Kagome was already on her device, the screen casting a blue glow over her face before moving to place it beside Bucky's discarded phone. "Sesshoumaru's just been informed," hair wound nervously around her finger before tugging free, "war's inevitable now I suppose."

He agreed silently, blinking up at the thatched roof before lowering his head, "you don't know how many times I've wanted you in this place with me…"

"I'm here now and if I recall _your highness_ we've got a pre-battle tradition to uphold."

"Highness?" he mumbled.

Dark hair fluttered with her nod as she moved to her knees, "Shuri told me you've been adopted of sorts."

Bucky chuckled and lifted his hands to pull his hair back, wrapping the elastic around the strands and snaking a hand around Kagome's waist, "I didn't think it was important, just that I came home…"

Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she pulled the button free on his jeans, fingers tangling in the hem of his shirt and lifting it higher before discarding it to the side. "You're right."

Bucky's mouth found hers easily, kissing her softly as his hand delved into her hair and anchored her to him. Nipping her lip lightly, he pulled back to her jaw, leaving kisses burning along her skin as his hand dropped to her shirt and pulling it off with a flourish.

Kagome shivered lightly at the sudden chill that danced along her skin, head tilting back as Bucky's mouth found the pulse on her neck and kissed the spot tenderly, enjoying the fluttering of her heartbeat at the spot. His hands guided her back to the cot, admiring her from his position above her before giving off a soft smile, "you're so beautiful…"

Her finger looped in the chain around his neck and tugged him closer as their tags clinked; even in the dim lighting of the candle she could see the sadness on his face. "Don't—don't think about it… we're here and together and…"

Bucky dropped his head to her chest and inhaled deeply, the pads of her fingers running gently over his skin comforting him despite the sense of fear that had sunk it's claws into him. His lashes fluttered against her skin as he pried his eyes open, she was right, they were together… and if their history was anything to go by one of them wouldn't…

 **Slight lemon ahead**

His head jerked up suddenly as he dashed the thought from his mind, Kagome's sharp intake of breath telling him he had startled her with the movement before claiming her mouth again, his hand kneading her breast through her bra and earning a soft groan. His mouth followed his hand lower, pausing briefly to tug her jeans off as he kissed across the waistband of her lace panties.

Kagome arched under him, biting back a moan as his thumb rubbed small circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fingers found her panties and she shoved them lower, his hands pulling them over her legs before settling between her thighs. "Bucky…"

He loved the way she said his name when he did this, his tongue flicking over her as his lips closed over the sensitive nerves. Her pleasured breathing was music to his ears, a strangled groan leaving her as he inserted a finger and curled it slowly, working in time with his mouth as he deliberately teased her.

Slender fingers wound into his hair, fisting around the strands he had just twisted atop his head as she arched more to take him deeper. Kagome bit her lip, her release was already so close… her hips lifted, heel digging into his metal shoulder as Bucky draped her leg over his shoulder and pulled back with a noise watching his finger slide between her folds slowly.

Bucky withdrew his finger feeling her walls beginning to clench around him, her disappointed whimper making him smirk as he lowered himself back to the apex of her thighs. "Don't worry darling, I've never been cruel to you before, I want us to enjoy tonight…" his elbows held her legs open wider, tongue darting out to languidly lick her opening before delving it inside of her.

"Fu—" Kagome groaned the second half of the word when two fingers took the place of Bucky's tongue, her hands dropping to the cot under them and fisting in the flimsy blanket as her release washed over her roughly.

Bucky chuckled as she sagged heavily onto their bed, cleaning his fingers before dropping his hands to his jeans, "I love getting that reaction from you."

Cerulean eyes struggled to open, her body quivering with a shuddered breath and her eyes met his, "I don't think you've ever used that hand…"

"I'll have to use it more often then… I was always too scared to use it," he spared the metal appendage a glance, kicking out of his jeans and boxers while rubbing her clit. Her inhale sounded like a hiss, finger slipping inside and smiling at her readiness for him, "Bucky… _please_."

He blinked out of his enjoyment at her desperate plea, "am I doing something you don't like, sweetheart?"

"No…" she tugged him closer, his forehead resting on hers, "um… I was—can I…"

Bucky could feel her blush against his skin as her hand cupped him and he gasped. He had never given it a thought for her to do what he did to her, content to bring her to her climax, "you want to?"

She gave a shallow nod, embarrassed that she had never offered before tonight. Bucky sat up and watched her in the dim lighting shift in front of him, her hand wrapping around his member as her hot breath drifted over him. "Oh Christ…" his head tipped back, eyes closing as her lips closed around his tip and she sucked ever so slightly.

His fingers in her hair urged her on, small gasps from the man above her making her more comfortable with what she was doing. His hips jerked as her mouth slid over his cock slowly, tongue flicking the tip and making his fingers tighten in her hair.

Bucky hissed, the new feeling of her mouth along his length making him pull back reluctantly.

"Did I… was—"

"That…" he paused and swallowed hard, she was the first woman he had ever let do that; even as a younger man with the other women he had before Kagome he had never let them… "it was good, real good… but I want to… I want to make love to you now."

It was his turn to blush, he hadn't expected to feel so close to his own climax from her mouth, his eyes followed her bra as it slid down her arms and joined the rest of their clothing, silently promising to revisit what her mouth could do when they got home; if that was something she was interested in again.

"I love you baby doll," he crawled up the length of her body as she lay back, anticipation flashing in her eyes at the name he reserved for their lovemaking.

"I love you too."


	87. Chapter 86

Kagome arched her back as she reached for the roof, the stretch in her body making her groan at the tightness of her muscles. Her arms dropped to her hair, combing through the knotted tresses with a wince; her head turning turned slightly to glance over her shoulder at the fingers joining hers.

"Too bad we can't wake up like this every morning," Bucky commented, "maybe we should look into a place like this, secluded with nothing but nature; it'd be a great place for Stephanie to grow up."

"What about Brooklyn?"

Bucky pressed a kiss to the side of her neck as he hummed in thought, even before he got his memory back he knew the places Hydra kept him weren't _home_. "Brooklyn was my first home but I think after everything, something like this would do us both some good and as long as I've got you and Steph, I don't need much."

Kagome hummed softly and tipped her head back, Bucky's fingers twisting along her scalp as he braided her hair and wrapped the elastic just past her skull. His fingers continued to trail through the loose strands, both relishing the silence of the early morning, despite the little sleep they had gotten.

His arms draped loosely around her body as she leaned back into his chest, fingers toying with his together before dropping her chin to her chest with a sigh. Her fingers flexed in his as she turned her head, eyes closing at the kiss he pressed to her temple.

Three squeezes against her hands broke her from her jumbled thoughts, reluctantly moving to grab her discarded clothes. They dressed in silence, stealing kisses between garments being tugged on; Bucky's hand clamped on the back of her neck, holding her to him as her hands fisted in his shirt.

"Don't forget your promise," she glanced up through her lashes at him as she pulled back, nibbling her bottom lip. Her gaze dropped to her fingers, relaxing her hands before they tightened again, "we made a deal…"

"I know, I'm not going anywhere." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, hands easing her hold from his shirt and bringing them to his lips to brush against her knuckles.

Kagome nodded and swallowed hard, glancing over her shoulder to the door before tugging her hands free and disappearing through the door flap. Her breath caught in her throat at the sun ascending, fingers folded over each other in front of her mouth as her eyes widened watching the sunrise, "so pretty."

"I told you, sunset's the best here."

The soft rumbling of the vehicle approaching had both tearing their gazes away, sharing a look before making their way to the waiting car. Bucky tried to ignore the increased hardness creeping into her eyes, never before having seen her as Sesshoumaru's general. His fingers threaded through hers as they walked, squeezing lightly and delivering a smile, happiness swelling in his chest when she gave him one in return.

* * *

Thanos glanced around the destroyed collection room, an ever-present frown on his face as he stepped over glass. 'It appears someone has beaten me here.'

A soft groan had the titan's head snapping in the direction of the sound, fist curling into the shirt of the Collector and hefting him up, slamming his back into the wall as his foot slid closer, "where is it?"

"I—I don't—"

Thanos shifted his hold, hand wrapping around the man's throat as he tilted his head down, "we both know that's a lie."

"A man… a man with—with red eyes…"

'Red eyes?' a face flashed before Thanos' eyes as he straightened, "impossible, he's on my ship."

"Not so impossible, he slipped through so silently you'd think he had been training with Gamora his entire existence."

"Well, I suppose it's only a minor setback." A sneer crossed his face before falling as his hand tightened, dropping the Collector in a heap. "Very well, I'll just have to kill you too."

He turned his head at the clattering in the distance, turning fully before turning on his heel and rushing through the room. He had to catch that demon before he used the pod, or worse, his ship…

Gamora's eyes fluttered in time with the pounding of her heart, glancing down at Peter's hand holding her arm tightly to keep her from rushing forward, "you should have let me go."

"And let that jack hole get his hands on you?"

"Who is the man with red eyes?" Mantis asked softly.

"Ronan found him centuries ago… Nebula and myself as well as Thanos' other _children_ trained with him… he's a monster, something about him was never right." Gamora's eyes glossed over and she swallowed hard, "he was silent for the most part, staring out of the windows, it's like you could see his mind working…"

"And?"

She shook her head quickly, peering around the display case at the fallen body of the Collector, "during on of my first training experiences with him he... he _absorbed_ a Kree prisoner and he enjoyed it..."

"Okay," Peter exhaled sharply as his eyes widened, scratching the side of his face and shifting on his haunches, "do we have any idea where this monster would be going?"

"Earth."

"Does he have a name?" Drax asked.

"He said his name was Naraku."

* * *

Molten gold eyes glanced around the landing pad, perfectly groomed brow arching as he turned to the presence striding forward. "Priestess," his eyes raked over the nanotech that covered her in question, "you can't stop fighting can you?"

"As much as I would like to…"

The hard look in her eyes pleased him, sparing a glance at his traveling companions as they filed behind him. He was happy she was taking the threat seriously instead of shrugging with her half attempts of survival she had used over the last five centuries. "You're army, smaller than you've commanded before but… well, we know what happened the last time I gave you a battalion."

Kagome nodded as her eyes raked over the familiar faces behind the demon, "I told you it was an accident."

"We do not have the luxury for another such _accident_ ," a slight incline of his head to the king of Wakanda as he eyed the plane in the distance coming closer, "what is your plan?"

The priestess swallowed hard and rolled her hsoulders back, arms dropping to her sides as her eyes slowly traveled over the faces of her friends again, "right… Ginta and Hakkaku, you two will stay back and assist those guarding the princess while she looks over Vision; the rest of you are with us."

"You got it sis!" Ginta leaned forward, fangs shinning as he grinned at her happily.

"We'll guard them with our lives!" Hakkaku nodded, "who uh… who's Vision?"

Kagome turned with a giggle, watching as the QuinJet land and the ramp lowered, "see the guy with the cape?"

"Yeah."

"That's him," she crossed her arms, "stay on him and keep him safe."

The duo shot off with a parting fist bump to Kouga, flanking the surprised robotic man as he shot a look of confusion and gratitude to Kagome in passing.

"I'll go and find out how we're looking," Sesshoumaru brushed past the priestess, joining Natasha and Steve as they followed T'Challa behind Vision.

"Told you we'd come through," Kouga grinned, tilting his head as his ponytail swung behind him, "just needed to call."

"Yeah…" Kagome's fingers knotted with a nervous smile, "just… don't trust me too much, it's been a while that I've had to command a force."

"We trust you," Shippo ginned, his tail twitching, "we wouldn't be here helping if we didn't."

Kagome's head tilted with a frown, looking between Kouga and Ayame expectantly, "so you didn't trust me back then, with Naraku?"

"We didn't say that!" Ayame's eyes widened, slapping the back of the fox demon's head, "second line—"

"If I hear second line of defense again, I'll purify the three of you on principle."

Kouga chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as his face fell, "what the hell are you doing here?"

Kagome turned as her stomach dropped to her feet, shooting forward to wrap a fist in the man's shirt angrily, "you shouldn't be here."

"Screw you, I brought your cat." Souta jerked his head to the side, Kirara gazing up at her at her spot by his feet, "besides, I asked Steve if I could come and he said yeah."

Cerulean eyes flashed angrily, a growl tearing between her teeth as she released his shirt. "Weapon?"

He pat his pistol and shrugged, "I mean how much do I really need?"

Kagome grumbled, pressing the button on her bracelet and tugging them off before sliding them over Souta's wrists and pressing the buttons. "Don't take them off… the suit will keep you safe," she fastened her ear piece in his ear, "this'll send commands to the suit when you need it to do something."

"Awesome!" he murmured with a nod, "but what about you?"

"We're way ahead of you brat," Ayame winked, tugging Kagome into the plane, "Sesshoumaru's thought ahead for you."

Kagome huffed at the folded priestess garments sitting innocently beside her bow, already tugging her shirt over her head, "I don't like it… that jerk, he really tapered my sleeves…"

Ayame ignored the grumbling of the priestess, arms stretching overhead and turning with a wolfish grin at the rustling of fabric behind her, "looking good."

Kagome mumbled her thanks, pulling at the sleeves with a frown as Ayame passed an earpiece to her. Knowing she couldn't undo the material, she tightened the strap across her chest and swung her bow over her shoulder as she fitted the small piece of technology into its rightful place; breaking through the small group to wrap her arm around her brother's shoulders and made her way to where Sam was standing on guard, "you know… you know what I miss?"

"No?"

"I really miss when I thought you hated me."

Confusion scrunched up his face at her statement, "why?"

"Because then you wouldn't be here." Her arm slipped from his shoulders, dismissing him easily in favor of the other man.

Sam smiled and nudged her carefully, eyes widening as Kirara erupted in flames and grew, nuzzling the priestess's shoulder. "What the hell is that?"

"Kirara," Kagome offered, fingers running through her scruff. "Um… Dad and Peter?"

"Haven't heard anything; Pepper was the last one to talk to him, there was nothing after that."

"Okay…" she nodded solemnly, turning back to the small group of demons and back, brows furrowing as she noticed where his gaze was trained, "her name's Ayame."

"What?" he blinked hurriedly and snapped from his staring to meet her amused look.

"She's a wolf demoness and her name's Ayame."

"That's… that's nice, I wasn't—"

"Sure Wilson," Bucky's grip on his gun loosened, walking from the exit of the Citadel with a teasing twinkle in his eyes, "you couldn't handle her, just say it."

"Screw you man," Sam sniffed and stomped to the red head, sticking his hand out and loudly introducing himself.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, "still playing matchmaker?"

"Well, Steve's not budging on Natasha so…" nostalgia overtook her as her eyes roamed the coat he wore, swallowing back the emotions that washed over her as her hand traced the opening, "don't you look handsome… I've always loved this color on you…"

"Matches your eyes," he smiled softly stepping closer.

Kagome smiled and tilted her head back to see him fully, "be careful out there Sargent Barnes… aliens aren't Hydra."

"I would choose Hydra right now over this," he reached forward and tucked the jewel between the folds of her haori, "I wouldn't go through this hell with anyone else…"

"Are you two going to kiss?" Souta grumbled as he wrinkled his nose, "because that's disgusting."

Bucky rolled his eyes, taking Kagome's bow and quiver from her back and setting it at their feet with his gun. "Here kid, make yourself useful."

Souta blinked in confusion as Bucky pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped on the screen before tossing it forward, "what am I doing? A picture… now?"

"Yeah."

The younger Higurashi shrugged, holding the device up; Bucky's hand locked around the back of Kagome's neck, left hand bracing her side and swinging her across his body, loving the squeal and smile she produced before capturing her mouth.

"Nothing like a parting gift before the end of the world." He righted her easily, bending down and holding her weapons to her with a smile as he took his phone back, 'I knew this thing would finally be useful.'

Kagome bit her lip, ignoring the noises of disgust from those present, "well, lets try and prevent the world from ending…"

"You guys are gross…" Souta growled, stalking over to where War Machine stood, "she get it from Stark?"

"Well… no, she's tame compared to Stark."

 _"Hey Cap, we've got a situation out here."_

Eyes flicked to the sky, Kagome's fist tightening in Bucky's jacket as the alien ship exploded overhead.

"God, I love this place…" Bucky marveled softly as the barrier shimmered.

 _"Don't start celebrating yet, we've got more incoming outside of the dome."_

Kagome's hand dropped from Bucky's chest, whirling and pointing at Souta as she stalked across the airfield with Kirara on her heels, "you're with Natasha and don't even think to argue with me."

He snapped his mouth shut at her command, arms crossing with a glare and shifting, "I'm not your soldier."

"If you didn't want to be ordered like one you shouldn't have come," Bucky snapped. "You heard Kagome, you're with Natalia."

"Sesshoumaru, anytime you want to come back is a great one…" Kagome pressed into her earpiece, swinging her bow off her shoulder and rolling them back, "waiting on you."

 _"Whom do you think you're speaking with?"_

The end of Kagome's hair lifted as Sesshoumaru appeared beside her, golden eyes watching the ships crashing as he blinked quietly. "General," he turned to the priestess finally, watching the Dora Milaje filing into the transportation vehicles, "lead us into war."

She gave a reluctant nod, exhaling sharply and meeting Bucky's worried gaze with her own before forcing a smile. Her free hand cupped under Kirara's head, pressing her forehead to the diamond, "don't you die on me again…"

She purred softly in response, tugging her head free and offering her back to the priestess. Kagome swung her leg over her back, fingers trailing through the cream colored fur and lifting her head, eyes hard as she stared at the demons waiting patiently beside her. "This isn't like anything we've faced before, the first invasion was nothing compared to what's ahead of us… we stop Thanos and his army, any means necessary."

"Shit Kags, you're kind of hot giving orders," Kouga grinned.

"She's a married woman!" Shippo poked the wolf in the shoulder, "and clearly happy."

"I will try till my dying breath."

Ayame snorted and dropped her head, "focus idiot, don't get anyone killed."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kagome glanced back over at the forces filing into the vehicles, an image of a smaller man where Steve was standing making her chin quiver lightly before ducking her head with a sharp inhale, she supposed she'd use his words he was said to have uttered… no better time than now.

"If you get hurt, hurt them back… get killed…" lifeless bodies of her original team flashed before her, where was all of this reminiscing coming from? It wasn't her first big battle… "walk it off… no one dies under my command today."


	88. Chapter 87

"So this guy really thinks these aliens will…" Kagome grunted and exploded her miko out at the charging aliens, "stop us?"

"At the very least, wear us out." Sesshoumaru responded coolly, his whip of light receding as his skilled eyes assessed the battlefield, "as long as we can keep him from collecting the stone we should win."

"Should?"

The demon lord nodded, hand on the hilt of his sword as he jumped back to press his to the priestesses, sword swinging out at the charging enemy as she released an arrow charged with her own power. "He must not get the full set."

"I _know_ that much…"

"Of course you do." critical eyes turned to watch the second arrow she shot off, eyes narrowing as the hairs on his neck stood on end, "don't overdo it, I will not stop fighting to clear your body from this field should you drop."

Cerulean eyes rolled to the sky with a smirk, barrier erupting before shooting out, "yeah, yeah."

Sesshoumaru snorted in response to her flippancy, stilling in his attack as he lifted his nose and inhaled deeply. A growl rumbled his chest as claws dug into his back, reaching around and tossing the creature from him as he straightened, ignoring the pink trail of an arrow shooting past his face.

"What just happ… ened…" the sounds of battle faded, murmurs of confusion overtaking the area as a forest appeared.

 _"Is this supposed to happen?"_ Souta's voice quivered over the comms, a sigh of relief leaving Kagome at least he wasn't dead.

 _"Eyes sharp, this is probably a trap_."

"Priestess."

There was a sharp edge in Sesshoumaru's voice that she hadn't heard in centuries; even after the failed battle that killed her battalion he hadn't been so harsh. His eyes flashed dangerously, stealing a glance down at her as a realization passed over her face, "you said you've killed him."

"I... I did… I watched—" her fingers trembled against her bow, Kirara landing beside her and roaring a warning into the silence.

 _"Kagome, you know what this is?"_ Natasha questioned.

"I don't—"

'No… Not again…' her eyes widened, watching in slow motion as an image of Sango ran for Naraku, ignoring the illuminating red around the scene before the woman took the arrow between her ribs. 'San—Sango!'

A hand wrapping around her wrist stilled her, head snapping to stare at Bucky before he tugged her back, "not real… this isn't real."

"Bu—"

The forest faded, leaving them back on the plains of the Wakandian countryside; all signs of the charging alien forces gone with a purple fog creeping before them as they gathered closer, weapons ready for the next assault.

"Forgive me, I was going to wait but I just got so excited to see you again." Chuckles tumbled from the mist, followed closely by a figure, "did you enjoy my presentation?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, miko spiking a warning beside the demonic energy swirling behind her. "You're dead."

"Idiot girl, while you and that half-breed were concerned with attempting to find my hiding location I placed a puppet on the battlefield." An attractive smile graced his face, red eyes dancing with mirth as he lifted his chin slightly, "if Ronan hadn't found me right after that last surge I would have been killed, unfortunate for you I survived and have the Aether in my possession."

"A mistake I won't make a second time," the priestess yanked her hand from Bucky's hold, reaching behind and drawing an arrow.

Her grip wavered as a menacing laugh had him tilting his head back, purple mist growing thicker and tossing his hair over his shoulder, "you sad little priestess…" he cooed, "I'd be more concerned with you getting your team killed again."

" _Assault from behind!"_

Kagome blinked and turned slowly, waves of aliens rushing them as their forces were already running closer to halt the enemy.

"Focus!"

Cerulean blinked a second time nervously, turning back in time to watch Sesshoumaru block a red tinged tentacle with Bakusaiga, "you vowed no one would die under your command this day, I need you back here!"

'Right.' Her eyes locked on Bucky in the distance, gun up before firing and stealing a concerned glance at her. "Sesshoumaru, you said Thanos needs the full set."

"I did," he confirmed with a scowl. He dashed out of the tentacle aiming for him, "why?"

Kagome slid the arrow back into her quiver and lowered the bow as she bit her lip, "promise me… you'll watch over them…"

A barrier erected hurriedly at the tentacle aiming for her, watching it turn to ash and fall to the ground. The demon lord blinked at her in question, what could she mean?

"Perhaps it's not your team you're worried about, but that child of yours." Naraku smirked, miasma pouring from his body and forcing Sesshoumaru back as he rushed the barrier, eyeing the jewel that slipped between the folds, "it would be a shame if she were to contract the same wind tunnel that took the monk's life."

Kagome dropped her barrier, allowing the miko to rush down her arms while she swung her bow over her shoulder, double hooking against the half-demon's cheeks. Angry tears burned her eyes at the threat; she couldn't… she _wouldn't_ let that happen.

'Please… please take us back, myself and Naraku to the Sengoku jidai so that I might finish him where I failed the first time and so that Thanos can't obtain the reality stone.' She crossed her arms over her face to block Naraku's punch, groaning lightly as she shoved to her feet, "that's my wish."

A look of shocked recognition crossed Naraku's face, rushing forward and directing his fist to her a second time, growling in anger at her words.

Kagome squealed in pain as her head slammed into something and opened her eyes to the blue sky, rolling gingerly from her back to her knees as her hand braced on the lip of the well. She inhaled sharply as her eyes focused around the familiar clearing, it had worked… she hadn't expected to have the wish answered.

"Bitch," he snarled, "you've used the only wish the jewel would grant!"

"I know," she acknowledged solemnly, "but once upon a time my dad called me a savior… and I can't be that if I don't do my job right; that means making sure they get to live _their_ lives."

Red bled into the whites of Naraku's eyes, the half-demon brandishing his claws as he rushed forward. Kagome reached for an arrow, eyes zeroing in on the scattered projectiles on the grass where her back hit before darting forward, flinging herself to her stomach and rolling.

Miasma infiltrated her senses, coughing as she dropped her arrow to cover her nose with her elbow. Digging her heels into the earth she shoved herself back, miko spiking and purifying the air around her as she dodged his claws aiming for her chest.

"Come here little priestess," he smirked and shot a tentacle forward, closing his eyes happily at her scream of pain as he tore through the soft skin of her hip. His claws wrapped around her neck and lifted her, his eyes glowing as the forest faded and he glanced around the apartment she called home with her little family. "This is the life you've left behind just to destroy me?"

A wheeze left Kagome's lips as she attempted to draw breath, clawing at his hand while spots began to dance on the edges of her vision. 'Not yet,' she pleaded with herself. Calling for her miko as her mind grew fuzzy, a choking noise tearing from her as he squeezed his hand before the scene faded back to the familiar clearing; her power simmered and spiked oddly at her call before disappearing.

Her left hand fell from the demon's hand, eyes fluttering with a strained groan and flicking her fingers, lungs gasping in air hungrily when she collapsed in a heap.

"How—"

"The only good thing…" she paused to cough, dragging a knee under her, "that came from being Hydra's prisoner…"

Naraku tugged the arrow free and snapped the shaft in half, his body shifting and contorting before her eyes and striding closer, "can you do it? Can you shoot me like this, _sweetheart_?"

Kagome's hands faltered as her eyes widened, Bucky standing before her with a pained expression on his face. He looked exactly the same before his fall, decked in her favorite jacket and his hair styled perfectly to the side, "or maybe…" his appearance shifted a second time, minor changes but enough to mirror the man she had left on the battlefield, "does this appeal to you more?"

'Bucky,' her chest constricted painfully, she'd probably never see him again because of this… lifting a shaky hand, she cupped his stubbly chin, miko shooting from her fingertips and burning his face as the demon stumbled back with a roar.

Her hands shook as she lifted the bow and notched an arrow, pouring the last ounces of her miko into the projectile as she aimed, what if she missed this…? 'So you don't miss.'

She winced as she swallowed, swearing she could still feel his claws in her throat before releasing the string and watching the arrow fly. Pink exploded as the arrow tip embedded itself in his chest, red and purple folding in together before shooting her back with a loud crack. Pain exploded behind her eyes as her head cracked against the ground, blinking up at the sky before struggling to sit, the familiar black dots from overuse dancing along the edges of her eyes.

Shoving to her feet, Kagome dug the tip into the ground and stumbled forward; her feet carrying her over the familiar terrain and bypassing every root and rock as if she had walked this same path just yesterday. 'Please still be there… please don't have moved yet.'

Kagome collapsed against a tree as her breathing turned ragged, sliding down the trunk as her bow fell to the side. Her fingers fumbled under her haori, pulling the jewel free and bringing it to eye level; it didn't sparkle any longer, the strong pull it used to have long gone with her wish as it sat innocently in her hand. "Does this mean we'll be okay? We can all move on and we've won?"

No twinkles answered her as they had in the past, her head tilting back against the trunk as the pain from Naraku's claws throbbed through her neck and side. She could feel the effects of his miasma coursing through her body in slow throbs, a chuckle breaking through her lips. "At least it really is useless now… too bad Rumlow's not around anymore, I'd gladly hand it over…"

Inhaling deeply with a wince she allowed her eyes to shut, feeling the breeze play with the ends of her disheveled braid. She wondered how long it would be until someone found her, _if_ anyone would find her… had Thanos made it to earth yet? Had he realized he could never acquire the full set now because of her? She hoped Bucky would understand why she did it… she couldn't have risked the rest of their lives with Naraku in possession of the reality stone and she didn't even know if her miko would work on destroying it. Threatening Stephanie had been the final shove that she knew what she had to do, she wouldn't put her child through that pain when the half-demon would speed the curse along just to cause her pain.

'I need to rest, I'll get to the village later.' She nodded internally at her decision, shoulders slumping as her chin dropped fully against her chest and her fingers slacked against the jewel.


	89. Chapter 88

Peter waved his hand in front of Doctor Strange's face, bending slightly to stare into the blankness of his eyes before straightening. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"His inflated brain is having oxygen withdrawal," the billionaire answered quickly as his eyes examined the dashboard of the alien ship, "probably."

"Should we be worried about hi—"

"Not that one!" Strange snapped out of his trance as Tony moved to press a button, "the one beside it."

"Since when are you a master pilot for UFO's?" a sneer crossed his face with the question, "are you subtly telling us this is your mother ship?"

"Don't be bitter because you couldn't figure it out, you're mind just couldn't comprehend it." Strange delivered a dry look and started forward as he pointed, "that button will send out a distress signal and get us home and we need to get home quickly."

"Is it that Thanos guy?" Peter finally piped up, "by the way your head was doing some weird _Exorcist_ thing, should we be concerned?"

"No, I was examining the future."

Tony reluctantly pressed the button Strange directed him to and turned, "and what did you see Doctor Fate, anything worth mentioning?"

"An alteration in our current timeline…" Strange frowned and glanced around the ship before his eyes landed on Tony, giving a hint of a small smile; "I underestimated her… you have a brilliant daughter, Stark."

 **Sengoku Jidai**

Kagome's eyes cracked open with a wince, inhaling sharply at the pain in her side as her eyes adjusted to the room she found herself in. The smell of smoke lingered in the air, sending her into a mild panic as she kicked the blanket off and shoved herself up.

"Relax child, there is no danger here."

"Kaede…" she breathed the old woman's name as her head snapped to the side, heart swelling at the sight of her as tears stung her eyes.

"Although, ye have not been a child for years." She laughed softly to herself as she shuffled closer, "and I see that has not changed. How long has it been for ye now?"

"Wh… oh… I'm—I'm 29."

Kaede hummed and placed the basket of vegetables beside the fire pit, "seven years, and ye have aged now? Our last conversation said that ye would no longer age until you've reached your home year."

Kagome flushed in embarrassment and ducked her head, "something happened… and I… I wished on it… it wasn't pure so I don't understand—"

"What was the wish?" her aged eyes watched the younger priestess warmly, she held no ill will to the girl for wishing on it, she must have been in a desperate circumstance to have done so.

"Naraku," her brow furrowed as her eyes glossed over, "I didn't kill him like I thought and there was this guy coming to fight us and I wanted to give them—my friends and my family—better odds so, I wished myself and Naraku here."

"Not pure, but a selfless wish. You've given up your future for that of your loved ones," her head tilted with a sad look in her eye, "that has to be the most pure thing in the world."

Kagome nodded and glanced away quickly, grunting as she climbed to her feet. "How long ago—"

"Four days ago was the battle, Lord Sesshoumaru took the younger you back to the western lands this morning."

"Right," she dusted her hands off and straightened the yukata that clung to her body, "is there anything I can do here to help?"

Kaede smiled and chuckled lightly as she shook her head, "nay child, ye have done more than enough by coming back to destroy the evil that has eluded ye for centuries."

Kagome bit her lip and glanced down as she moved for the door, "I know everyone probably already been buried but… is there anyway to place Inuyasha's body with Kikyo? Since they couldn't be together in life maybe they could be together in the afterlife…"

"I don't see why we can't arrange for that," Kaede nodded with a smile, nothing would have made Kikyo happier than to be with the half demon. "Kagome, your heart has always been one of the kindest."

Kagome's heart swelled with the compliment, a voice in the back of her head telling her she didn't deserve it before ducking through the flap and glancing around the village. The destruction from the fight had been worse than she was originally told, wincing with an inward groan at the amount of devastation to the village.

"Lady Kagome?"

She blinked and turned at her name, one of Sesshoumaru's captains inching closer with unblinking, critical eyes. Kagome recognized him immediately, the aqua hair flashing before her eyes before dropping them to the dirt, another face on her casualty list… "Katsu..."

"Lord Sesshoumaru took you back to the palace, we passed him on our way here."

"It's uh… it's a long story," she delivered a weak smile with a shrug, "I didn't realize Sesshoumaru sent his army out so quickly."

Aqua brows shot into his hair, never before had she spoken so casually of the demon lord, "are you feeling unwell?"

Sad cerulean stared at his question before looking away, she supposed this was how she would be behaving from now on… she had left behind an entire well built life—she had left behind her husband and child… "yeah a little."

"Ah Captain Katsu, I thought my old ears heard your voice; would you be so kind as to bring Lady Kagome back to Lord Sesshoumaru? The wound in her hip should hold up until her miko has returned enough to heal herself." Kaede emerged from her hut, hands clasped behind her hunched back.

Her visible eye gave him a warning as if to argue with her, turning her silver head to the younger priestess as if to sense her internal distress, "are ye alright?"

'No.' "Always," she delivered a tight smile with her response, biting the inside of her cheek and turning away with a soft sniffle. The shuffling members of Sesshoumaru's army turned at the scent of her tears, murmurs starting among them as they questioned whom they were really seeing. "Are you sure you don't want the help?"

"Aye, as much as your help is always appreciated, I believe you need to return to the silence of the palace; where you can gather your thoughts." Her smile warmed as her eye danced almost mischievously, "perhaps we will both be able to enjoy the remainder of our lives."

Kagome's head tilted at the old woman's words, eyes narrowing slightly before closing the distance to Katsu. "I'll be back, soon."

Kaede waved lightly at the cloud of dust the demon kicked up behind him and lifted her head as her hand dropped before straightening with a smile.

* * *

Kagome grunted and lifted her arms overhead as her muscles protested the stretch, glancing around in the darkness at the imposing castle in front of her before turning with a smile, "I can handle it from here I think Captain, thank you… you should probably return to the village before Sesshoumaru find you here though."

"Are you certain, my lady? I don't mind announcing you." his tone held a slight edge, having the woman in his arms for multiple hours had given him a better chance at determining what he had pointed as off about her.

"It's only Sesshoumaru," she grinned and waved off the concern of the demon behind her, "thanks again."

She slid the door shut behind her, still feeling the man's distrust encircling her like an unwanted embrace as she attempted to shove down the pang of hurt it brought. They had fought side-by-side for years… she could understand his apprehension, he and the other members of the squad tasked with rebuilding had cast their unease about her into the open as soon as she emerged from Kaede's village.

"Hello," her fingers twisted nervously as she paused; eyes finding the gleaming gold one's of Sesshoumaru's in the flickering light of the wall sconce. "I'm—"

She winced as her head slammed into the wooden wall, a strained groan leaving her lips as her toes skimmed the floor.

"I don't know what kind of trickery this is, the miko Kagome is under my care and—"

"That's… what I'm trying to tell you," her chin lowered against his hand, the biting of his claws in her flesh drawing awareness to the fact that he would be able to simply flex and she'd be a goner, "I'm also Kagome, I'm—I'm from the year 2018."

Inhaling deeply as he edged closer, the tip of Sesshoumaru's nose ghosted across her jaw and into her hairline. His grip on her neck eased lightly, dragging her back down the wall until her feet touched the floor and pulling back fully, "explain."

"Here?"

The irritation rolled off him in waves at the simple question, a low growl starting in his chest, "I will not ask again."

'You didn't ask, you demanded…' Kagome frowned and bit the inside of her cheek as she tilted her head back before releasing a sigh. "There was a fight… I wished on the jewel."

A second wince screwed her face up as she found herself against the wall a second time, "you did _what_?"

The priestess relayed everything quickly, the incoming battle with the mad titan down to Naraku's appearance and her wish to waking up in the village. "I panicked."

"Clearly!" he snapped quickly, his arm gripping her bicep and dragging her behind him to his office. "Not only did you fail to destroy the half-demon the first time, you have failed to keep safe the one thing you were meant to by—"

"That's not true."

If he weren't a demon, Sesshoumaru would have had to strain to hear the soft declaration she made against him. His enhanced eyesight coupled with the glow of the fireplace had him taking in her relaxed posture, hands clasped in front of her as she regarded him easily. "No?"

"No, because the one thing I was meant to keep safe was my daughter… and I did that… I wasn't going to wish on the jewel but when Naraku threatened her I couldn't—I wasn't going to let him get to her…"

"Daughter?" the demon lord's eyes narrowed, inhaling deeply once more before stepping back quickly. She may have looked almost the same as the broken woman in one of the bedrooms but now that he was calm and able to think about her scent, "you've mated as well…"

"Yeah," her head ducked with a sad smile, "you like him."

He grunted with the minimal information and swallowed hard, "we'll need to discuss your future tomorrow, in the daylight when—when I can see you better."

"Okay," she agreed easily and lifted a brow, "any chance I can sleep outside tonight?"

"Where demons roam freely? Are you not worried about being a meal?"

"No," she smirked and shrugged, "I'll just stay in then… my room is in the east wing if I'm not mistaken, I'll just—"

"You will not go near that wing."

Kagome glanced back at him quizzically from her position by the door, her eyes silently questioning his demand with the slightest tilt of her head.

"That's where the _other_ you resides and you will not ruin your future."

A snort answered him, "the only thing I'd tell myself is to stay away from Rumlow and mom…" her back straightened as her grip tightened on the doorframe, "I've already talked to Odin then?"

"Yes."

She hummed as her eyes drifted lower, staring into the floorboards before giving a nod of finality. "Where am I staying then?"

"Jaken will take you to the south wing, overlooking the gardens; you do still like them, correct?"

"Sure do."

The sudden pep in her step and cheery tone had his eyes narrowing, as she disappeared thought the door; he didn't know the priestess well enough to determine what was going through her head and something nagged at the back of his head that even if he did know her that the centuries that divided the priestess in the east wing and the one he just saw was something he was unprepared for.


	90. Chapter 89

"Is this too early for you?" Sesshoumaru questioned, brow arching in question as the priestess across from him attempted to stifle the third yawn in the last two minutes.

Kagome shook her head, stilling her fingers from combing through her hair in favor of knotting them together under the edge of the jūnihitoe she wore. She hadn't slept at all the previous night, instead staring up at the ceiling and playing with her hair, "I've got a headache, that's all."

"Hn," he lowered his head back to the scroll in front of it, taking deliberate care to roll it slowly before glancing back up, "nothing will help?"

"Nothing you have here."

"Your mate then."

Kagome opened her mouth to decline before tilting her head slightly, Bucky's morning kisses would have definitely helped. "I was thinking coffee but… that's a good choice as well."

Sesshoumaru continued his unwavering gaze, chin lifting slightly as he bid her for the full story of what brought her to him, eyes hard and dangerous the more her tale wove together. His lips pursed when she finished, fidgeting on her cushion before breaking eye contact to stare at the wall, "I don't know which part of this I am most furious about… that you didn't think to allow my help on this future battlefield of yours or—"

"You were otherwise pre—"

"Enough!" he snapped his head forward with the word, "five centuries you supposedly answered my summons for you and you didn't think _I_ would answer yours in the same manner?"

Kagome lowered her head and swallowed hard, listening to the thundering of her heart in her ears as she felt her face flush.

"Never mind the fact you clearly don't trust the rest of your team… if you had you wouldn't have allowed that vile creature to get as under your skin as easily as he had."

"You're right…" her lips twisted with the statement, Tony did say she had trust issues… "Lord Sesshoumaru," her eyes flicked up as the title tumbled from her lips the first time since she had arrived, "I shouldn't have brought him back _here_ , but I couldn't allow the chance of us failing against him or Thanos to happen."

"I imagine I'll have some choice words for you in the future when you return," he beckoned a peeking Jaken into the room, the imp's face paler than he had ever seen.

The scent of salt on the air drew the demon lord's eyes to the priestess, watching a small droplet fall on top of the sleeve as her head lifted with a sad smile. Kagome tossed her hair out of her face; "unless Odin's feeling generous with me again I'm not going anywhere… it was a one way trip…"

Sesshoumaru broke the seal on the scroll and dropped his eyes to scan the words quickly, fully adept at multitasking when it came to visitors in his office. "Well… as you already know what the future holds and you have trained under me I can offer you a position within my ranks, gener—"

"No!"

A stunned silence filled the space between them, Jaken staring at her openly in fear; no one shouted at Lord Sesshoumaru and lived…

"I was already your general and I… well, the reason your forces are so small in Wakanda is because of me… I'm not responsible for the full destruction but a good chunk." She explained easily, "I'd rather not have a repeat."

"I see… perhaps advisor then." His frown deepened, his entire army was wiped out because of… her? "Since you seem to be here for a while I will not allow you to be lazy; we'll find the right position for you within my home priestess."

Kagome's eyes dropped to the scroll on his desk with a small nod, brows furrowing before lifting at the words jumping out at her and fighting back a small smile; she remembered this day now. Dragging her eyes up, she hoped she looked bashful for her outburst, bending over fully at her waist and asking his forgiveness before righting herself.

A low growl left Sesshoumaru as he ignored her apology in favor of the scroll, "Jaken, you may take your leave until I'm finished here."

"Yes milord!" the imp scuttled from the room in a blur of green and brown.

"Everything alright?"

Gold met blue before waving off her concern, "nothing for you; I have some important matters to attend so if you don't mind."

Kagome nodded and bit the inside of her cheek before standing and taking her leave, allowing her hair to create a curtain to her and the outside world as a smile graced her face. 'Perfect,' it was the opening she had been waiting for.

The servants kept their eyes downcast as she passed, making her way for the door to the porch. She inhaled deeply, the clean air filling her lungs fully before releasing it in a sharp exhale as her fingertips trailed along the wall and moving around the porch.

The door to the east wing appeared in front of her, eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to determine if she could slip in unnoticed. Deciding to take the risk, she ignored the curious glances in her direction from those milling about the grounds as she inched closer; she would make the demon lord work a little harder in the sudden multiple appearances of her person all over his home, but he hadn't said she had to stay in her room. Really he hadn't given her any rules to her staying here, if she even had to stay here.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Her hand dropped from the wood with an irritated sigh, eyes turning to the imp with a frown as her brow lifted. "Jaken."

"Lord Sesshoumaru has given me explicit orders that you are to be no where around this wing!" He squawked and folded his arms, "so get moving."

It took all of her willpower not to rip the staff he was jabbing in her side from his hands and thump him over the head with it. "I'm going…"

"Annoying wench."

'You haven't seen anything yet,' she smirked as she trailed behind him. "Hey Jaken, Sesshoumaru—"

" _Lord_ Sesshoumaru to you, ungrateful girl."

"Right," she could feel her eyebrow ticking in annoyance, " _Lord_ Sesshoumaru didn't seem to happy about what was on that scroll, any idea why?"

"None of your business."

Her smirk widened with his answer; she only saw the name but it jogged her memory enough to remember the panther tribe led by Tōran had settled on the border of his lands and was beginning to cause trouble if she remembered correctly… which meant he'd be leaving to deal with her and her siblings within a day.

Jaken growled as she tripped over him, lost in her own thoughts as he yanked his staff off the crook of his arm with the intent to crack against her head. Angry squawking came a second time as she grabbed it from his hands and dropped it over his bulging head as if to read his thoughts.

"How dare you—"

Kagome frowned and delivered a second blow, oh she dared... the imp would probably go into hysterics if she ended up staying here, "you're still too loud."

Jaken blinked up at her with his bulging, yellow eyes and folded his arms as he stared at her face. The longer he stared the more uncomfortable she became… "what?" she snapped, dropping his staff to the ground and folding her own hands into the sleeves of the jūnihitoe .

"You look so old."

The priestess blanched at his simple sentence, eyes widening as she sputtered; what did he expect when she was pushing 30 and having two kids…

"Alright that does it…" her hands dropped from her sleevesand lifted the bottom of her clothing to expose her feet, rearing her leg back and delivering a swift kick to the imp that sent him flying towards the dojo. 'Nice,' she giggled softly and dropped the garment to cross her arms.

"Was that necessary?"

"He started it," she turned with a shrug to eye the demon lord, outfitted for a small battle. "I hope all of that's not for me and my outburst in your office."

"Don't flatter yourself, I have some matters to deal with just inside of my lands." He eyed her openly, critically, and with a slight distrust she had never seen before that made her lift her head in slight defiance. She could take him _if_ she had to, she had healed her hip this morning; her miko was back and she had that working with her. "If I found out you have spoken to… yourself there will be consequences."

She gave a nod of understanding, "I'll just be hanging out in my room."

"You better." He nodded to someone beyond her shoulder and moved off the porch.

Kagome's lips twisted as she eased into the mansion, fingering the knot against her stomach and glancing up at the exposed beam. She shrugged out of the outer layers down to the first five layers and tucked her hair into her clothing before kicking the others into an abandoned room.

A grunt left her as she jumped, pulling her legs up to wrap around the beam and inching her way along the wood. She held her breath as Jaken rushed under her, his nervous energy radiating up to her as he looked around for her. He couldn't call to her, that would only serve to bring the younger her out; she smiled and snorted softly, she loved sending him into a panic… it had always been a favorite past time of hers.

'Still an idiot… something's will never change.' She winced at the wood biting into her legs as she slid along the beams and turned for the east wing, "thank god… Clint taught me how to move in air vents… who knew that would come in handy."

Her legs released at the door she needed, unclenching her fingers with a wince and dropping. She'd feel that later…

"Okay," her tongue darted out to her lips as she tugged her hair out of her collar and brought her free hand down to the door.

 _"Go away."_

A frown marred her face at the two words, was she really that depressed? She snorted and tossed her hair back from her face, of course she had been and she'd be carrying it for the next five centuries. Her knuckles rapped a second time, louder than the first round and straightening before contemplating just moving into the room.

 _"I don't want to talk yet."_

Cerulean eyes rolled to back of her head, yanking the door open and sliding inside to the surprising gasp of her younger self. "Pull it together," the door shut behind her quietly, turning back to the bed, "it's just—"

A wave of purification washed over her and cut her off, head tilting as she looked on in disbelief at the younger her on the bed, "are you finished now?"

"You're not… you're not a demon?" the younger her straightened on her knees before lowering back to the futon, "wha—"

"I'm you, from 2018."

"The well?"

'Oh, if only…' Kagome turned and shut the door softly behind her, "I wish that were it, no I uh… well we end up wishing on the jewel."

A low whine of defeat tore from the young woman's mouth at the information, drawing her knees up and burying her face. Kagome's eyes widened at the reaction, glancing around the room with a frown as her lips twisted and she settled on the futon, her hand reached out before pulling back and dropping it to her legs. How in the hell did Sesshoumaru put up with her for so long; her patience was already worn and she had only been in the presence of her younger self for about five minutes.

'I owe everyone I've encountered over the years a huge thank you for dealing with me…' she wrinkled her nose as she stared, had she been this bad with Bucky and Steve too when the first met? 'I hope not…'

"The jewel's inside of me…" sad cerulean eyes lifted at the words, the younger Kagome staring at her older counterpart curiously, "how did you wish on it?"

Kagome's mind raced with explanation's as her eyes widened, "that's a conversation for another time…"

"I don't have long before someone puts two and two together to figure out I'm in here and I'm not supposed to be talking to you," she grinned sheepishly, "Naraku's alive, in 2018 he's going to come back with some guy named Thanos that's trying to kill half of the earth's population."

"I wished him and myself… ourself?... _us,_ " she fumbled for her words as she flicked a finger between them, "here because he was being himself and he had the reality stone that Thanos needed to complete his goal. He can't do that now obviously."

"I've taken care of Naraku once and for all," Kagome pulled her knees under her and gripped her younger self's shoulders, "you have a long life ahead of you… don't pull away, don't be scared like I was. It's okay to make friends…" she could see a spark of something in the deepest parts of her eyes, "you'll need them. One of your biggest allies is not only going to be the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. but also Loki—"

"You're kidding me, _Loki?_ " she bit her lip as her nose wrinkled; he was the dark haired prince of Asgard, the one that had appreciated her snark against Odin. Something had seemed devious about him and she hadn't really given the two princes that much of a passing glance in her anger, and what were the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.?

"He's not that bad; he ends up being a pretty good friend. Do you remember Uncle Tony?"

"Yes," she nodded in confirmation, "that's the only memory I have is of family."

"Right," fingers raked ebony tresses back from her eyes, "well… he's not your uncle he's dad… speaking of family—mom's not what we thought she was… she's a crazy fascist Nazi that's using us. seriously… avoid her at all costs, when Souta starts to get mean with you, volunteer to help take her down."

"Wait, mom?"

Kagome nodded with a sad smile, "she's a psycho bitch, trust me; I'm trying to save you about a week of torture at her hands here… oh! And whatever you do… no matter how charming he might seem and how many people say he's a good guy; do _not_ date Brock Rumlow. He's the absolute worst."

"I can't believe mom would… that she…" The younger priestesses eyes widened as she attempted to process the information with a shake of her head, "Who's Rumlow? And… dad is… Uncle—oh my god."

Kagome waved off the questions, her hand falling back to her shoulder, "yeah, I know this is a lot to process."

Two pairs of cerulean turned to the door, both holding their breath at the sound of footsteps moving beyond the door before turning back to the other, "alright, I'm going to leave before I get caught."

Kagome shoved to her feet with a wink before making her way to the door "I promise, it'll be alright."

"Wait!" the younger priestess stood hurriedly, fingers knotting as she mulled over her next words in her head before swallowing hard, "do we… does it get better? Do we ever start feeling better?"

Kagome leaned her head against the door with a frown, "it takes a _long_ time… only because there's a lot of bad that still follows." Her shoulders dropped as her lips pursed slightly, "Brooklyn… 1938, that's when things finally start getting better. You're going to meet some people that will make you feel so whole in your heart; your past will be embraced and for once it won't matter what you did or didn't do… who you didn't save… really it starts the best times of your long life."

"Brooklyn," the city's name tumbled from her lips, "I'll remember… 1938."

"Good, make sure you go to nursing school though and keep up on that." Kagome gave a final smile and slipped back through the door as easily as she had the first time, tiptoeing down the hall; her feet taking her full weight as she rounded the corner back to where she discarded her outer layers. Had she been too vague with herself? Should she have given more information? What if she gave too much?

A sigh escaped her lips as she shrugged her clothing back on; she supposed she'd have to wait it out not like she'd find out, 'one-way trip.' The thought twisted her insides; she'd be missing Stephanie growing up… missing everything she and Bucky had been planning for their future and the future she had thought she would have with her friends. Making her way to the wall she slid down to sit, burying her face in her clothing as her pent up emotions spilled out over her eyes, she hoped she gave enough… she hadn't stayed with Sesshoumaru long before leaving first to the village then the mainland.

'Please… _please_ do better,' she winced at the throbbing pain in her head as she tilted it back with a resounding thud against the doorframe, lifting her hands to dry her face. She shoved to her feet with a shuddered sigh, she had promised to be in her room while Sesshoumaru was gone and while she knew she could have escaped Jaken, he'd step one foot back inside and realize what she had done. Inhaling deeply, she folded her arms and slowly trekked through the fortress, eyes downcast as she padded lightly through the halls before slipping into her room.

Her robes discarded behind her on the floor, pulling the blanket back and slipping beneath the folds before tugging it up to her chin. 'I hope it was enough.'


	91. Chapter 90

**Hello all! I didn't like the turn this took and revised this chapter with 91 in progress. Thank you for the continued support and I apologize for the inconvenience. xoxo MoonlightsMadness**

 _"We can do that," Bucky mumbled against the back of Kagome's head, fumbling with the remote to pause the movie, "get up."_

 _Kagome giggled and nestled further back against his chest, "just un-pause Dirty Dancing and leave the dancing to the pros, besides I'm comfortable."_

 _Bucky chuckled, leaning forward to claim the popcorn bowl from her lap and leaning to place it on the coffee table. His hand flung the blanket from her legs, nudging her to the floor, "I won't drop you."_

 _"Whoa, I'm not doing the lift," she laughed fully gathering her dark tresses and wrapping her elastic around them. "I'll do the rest."_

 _"You act like I'm going to drop you, I haven't done it yet." He shoved the table out of the way and held his hand out, spinning her closer to place a kiss to the tip of her nose before pressing play._

Kagome sighed and pursed her lips as she stared up at the ceiling, her legs pressed flush against the wall as she lounged on her futon. He had been true to his word as always, he hadn't dropped her on the lift… 'Stop torturing yourself,' her head lolled to the side, eyes silently tracing the delicate carvings on the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

She swallowed hard feeling Sesshoumaru's yokai speeding to her room, knowing this meeting was coming the second she slipped through Jaken's watchful eyes; he had probably sensed her presence everywhere else first before her room.

"Priestess," he slid the door open, anger swirling in his golden eyes as he stared at her, "you've blatantly disobeyed the one order I have give—"

"I've never been good at following orders," she lifted a lock of hair to examine the ends, she needed a haircut.

"You test my patience."

"Get used to it… you've got at least 500 years give or take," Kagome snorted and dropped her hair, craning her head to see him with a teasing smile, "with the younger me at least… with the lack of health care I guess I'll be lucky to make it another ten."

"We don't have time for this, there's a meeting that you need to be in attendance of." He glared harder at her words, chin lifting as he flicked a claw at her, "straighten yourself out, I will have someone in here to fix your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" she kicked off the wall and flipped over herself, head tilting with the question. Had he heard her thoughts over needing a haircut?

"It's unacceptable, if you'll excuse me I need to do some damage control over the problems you've caused with yourself." He turned swiftly, tossing a parting glance over his shoulder, "this is Misa… don't give her a hard time."

Kagome smiled warmly in greeting to the demoness, recognizing her from the one that fixed her hair after Italy. "I promise to behave," she inclined her head respectfully, padding across the floor to kneel in front of the large mirror in the corner of the room.

* * *

"If you don't like it, I can re-do it." Misa offered as Kagome twisted her head to examine the style.

"No need, I love it." she smiled at the bow knotted on the back of her head and turned, allowing the extra hands to help her into the eight layers of clothing. She would take the priestess garb over the formal kimonos Sesshoumaru had delivered to her room over night.

"Lord Sesshoumaru asked for your presence as soon as you're finished getting ready." Misa folded her hands in front of her, head tilting slightly. Kagome nodded, tugging the remaining cascading tresses out of her clothes and sweeping from the room.

'What kind of meeting am I walking into…' she pondered silently as she moved through the compound. Her hands smoothed down the front of her kimono, would Sesshoumaru let her wear hakama's if she asked nicely?

"About time you decided to grace us with your presence," the demon lord purred, "I believe you remem—"

"Heimdall." She ignored Sesshoumaru's look of irritation, fighting herself from flinging her arms around the familiar face, "what… um… what brings you here?"

"The All-Father wishes to speak with you," his face remained stoic, eyes softening and regarding her warmly. "He's not happy."

"It appears your meddling has earned the wrath of a god… tell me, do you wish for a funeral pyre or burial?" Sesshoumaru murmured, his eye glinting at the teasing he was delivering.

"Surprise me," she bent over and lifted the front of her kimono, attempting to look calm in the face of the guardian before following him from the room. Her stomach knotted anxiously; this was the real Odin, not Loki and as far as she knew Odin didn't care for her much. 'Dead girl…'

* * *

An involuntary shiver coursed down Kagome's spine at the chill in throne room, eyes darting anywhere but the angry figure atop his throne as he stared down his nose at her. Her eyes rested on the waiting faces of the royal family, Frigga giving her a reassuring smile at the unease that was rolling off the priestess in waves.

'Baby faces,' her eyes flicked between Thor and Loki, turning back to Odin and clearing her throat as she rocked on the balls of her feet. "I didn't think you'd want to see me again so soon, it's only been a few days aft—"

"You still haven't learned to bite your tongue," he interrupted, driving the bottom of his staff into the stone beneath his feet, "have you learned nothing of your time-traveling that you _cannot_ change the future?"

Kagome blinked up the stairs at him, her fingers knotting together in her sleeves before shaking her head slightly, he was waiting for her response… "Well, I thought a few minor changes wouldn't hurt… _if_ I wanted to drastically change the future I could by simply… telling a huge secret that could destroy the balance of Asgard."

"What does that mean?" Thor questioned finally, "how could _you_ destroy the balance of Asgard?"

Loki's gaze turned slowly to the king, "father?"

Odin beckoned her closer, shooting to his feet and descending to the landing between the large staircases, "Thor and Loki leave us."

Frigga turned to her son's, worry creeping over her face as the air between the two thickened, "come now my so—"

"Let them stay, if one of them is to be king shouldn't they learn how to deal with people like me?" Kagome grinned, all remaining fears gone as she turned back and engaged the God once more; "perhaps to save Asgard from a future of fighting you should say something?"

"To echo my eldest, how could you destroy the balance of Asgard?"

The priestess shrugged and feigned innocence at the hard look in his visible eye as he stepped closer, "I mean I have lived through a lot more than the other me you've recently seen… got a few secrets under my belt; like the parentage of a certain prince."

Her voice lowered as her eyes darted to Loki before shooting back, "maybe if that gets out now it'll save us all a bit of grief later and _maybe_ Thanos won't be able to get the infinity stones if you do your job as protector of the nine realms instead of abandoning us."

The sting against her cheek as her head jerked to the side with his slap had her blinking back tears of pain, the echoing of skin on skin resounding through the room before turning slowly to face the man in front of her. "Hurts to know you're wrong… doesn't it?" she managed a mocking grin and slid her foot back, miko tingling down her arms to her fingertips.

"She is a priestess father, you can—"

"Silence!" Odin glared at his youngest before turning his gaze back to the woman before him, "you think to threaten me?"

Kagome arched a brow in response, balling her hands to fists and rolling her shoulders back. "I'll keep my mouth shut if Heimdall delivers me back to the field in Wakanda for the battle against Thanos…"

"Thanos?" Thor glanced between the two, tearing his eyes from the red handprint glowing on the priestess's cheek, "father, what is going on?"

"I don't answer to _you_." Odin hissed, ignoring his son. "You should be lucky to find yourself back in the western lands at all; Heimdall shall return you from where he picked you up, _if_ I see you again in this palace for meddling with the future again I will personally see that you are not apart of it."

"How would that go I imagine?" he loomed over her with the question, hand on his staff tightening, "your future wiped out in the blink of an eye."

A snappy retort on her tongue froze as Kagome snapped her mouth shut at the look in the god's eye, he wasn't talking about the her that was standing in front of him… he meant the past her; the her that still had 500 years in front of her, that fell in love with Bucky and had Jayme and raised Clint and eventually would have Stephanie…

"Am I clear yet, priestess? Have I finally gotten through your head?"

"Ye—yes…" her head ducked as she bit her lip, she could attempt to fight the god all she wanted but he'd win every time without breaking a sweat. "I'm… I apologize for the inconvenience of having to see me again so soon; may I return to the Western Lands now?"

"Yes and you'd do well to heed my warning." Odin spun on his heel, climbing the stairs to his throne and driving the end of his staff into the stone for emphasis.

Kagome drew a shaky breath and nodded, keeping her eyes averted from the prying eyes of the royal family and allowing her hair to cascade over her shoulder to create a barrier; the world needed Clint in the future more than it needed her… she'd heed his warning well.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glanced up from the scroll he was reading at the soft knock on the door, eyebrow arching as Kagome entered without waiting for his answer and crossing the room to settle on the pillow across from him. The scent of salt in the air coupled with the anguish rolling off of her told him everything he needed to know about how the visit to Asgard went, "not the meeting you had hoped for?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"No, of course you don't; I'd offer you a drink however the Priestess Protocol is still in place and unfortunately the drinks are stored away until you can be trusted."

A small flip of the wrist from Kagome and a shrug with a sigh was his answer, "get drunk in front of you once and suddenly you think I'm suicidal."

"Once is all it took, you were waving that dagger around wildly and sliced your arm open."

"I remember," and she did, she remembered waking up the next morning with the awful taste in her mouth and the bandage on her arm. "What are you doing?"

Gold eyes eyed her cautiously, turning the paper towards her and propping his head back on his hand. "While you were crying after your meeting Odin paid me a visit, took the memory of you talking to yourself from your younger self and told me what he told you. I am to continue with the present you in the manner that has already transpired meaning—"

"—I have to follow the same path and go through all of that shit again…"

"Precisely, while I know a bit of what's to come I may be able to help… not enough to draw the god's eye but enough that perhaps we can tip the scale."

Kagome heaved a sigh and shook her head, tossing the paper across the desk and shifting to cross her legs under her. Odin's words rang in her head, leaving her an anxious mess in front of the demon lord as her fingers twisted under her sleeves, "no, I don't want to do anything that would…"

Perfect, silver brows shot up as the tears fell down the priestesses face and she trailed off, just what had the god said to her that cause her to suddenly crumple in front of him after being so confident before facing him? "Priestess… I don't—stop crying."

The tears were what kept him from checking on the younger her, claws tapping on the desktop and biting back a growl of irritation. "St—"

"Sorry," she wiped her face on her sleeves, chin quivering with a frown at the powder that shimmered on the silk before holding it up with a second apology. "I um… I'm going to my room if we're finished here? In the south wing of course, I'll stay away from the east—I leave in a few days anyway so… I can avoid me until then."

"Very well, we'll talk more later." Sesshoumaru tapped his claw languidly on the wood, tongue tracing over his fangs in thought as he pursed his lips. In one meeting the god had managed to break the spirit of the most stubborn woman he had ever come across. He unfolded his legs, shoving to his feet and sweeping from the room, if was going to be dealing with two priestesses that seemed to be continuously sad he'd be needing that drink he spoke of earlier.

"Jaken," he knew his retainer was never far from him, even in the expansive compound unless ordered to be elsewhere.

"You called, milord?"

"Keep a closer eye on the priestess, perhaps send a messenger to Rin and see if she is available to leave the village for a few days."

"Right away, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru turned at the scampering of feet, "and Jaken… have some hakamas delivered to Lady Kagome, those jūnihitoe's are swallowing her."

"Priestess hakamas or—"

"No, like mine."

"Oh uh… yes milord."


	92. Chapter 91

Hello all! I've revised Chapter 90 as well as this one, I didn't like the direction and it wasn't the vision I had for this when I started. So sorry for the inconvenience, I love and appreciate every single one of you! xoxo MoonlightsMadness

 **Kagome methodically rinsed pan in her hands, watching the bubbles in the sink growing and shutting the water off to set it on the drying rack. Her fingers twisted in her apron to dry them, head snapping up as she spun at the sound of something breaking.**

 **"Sorry!" Clint met her at the door to the hall; hands behind his back and big hazel eyes swimming in unshed tears. "I didn't mean it!"**

 **"What happened?" she peered down the hall and turned back to the little five year old in front of her, brushing his dirty blonde hair from his eyes.**

 **Clint's chin quivered slightly, three years with Harold had done enough on his psyche to know if something happened pain wasn't too far behind. Kagome had been doing her best to change that, now all she needed was for time to heal him where she couldn't, "Clint?"**

 **He pulled his hands from behind his back and sniffed at the small trickle of blood on his palms, "I'm sorry Grammy… I just wanted to try it."**

 **Soft pink enveloped his cuts, leaving healed skin in its wake as it faded. "Try what?"**

 **"Your bow."**

 **"Oh," a soft laugh came from the priestess' throat; he had been itching to get his hands on it since the incident that left him in her care. "I don't think you're old enough for that yet, sweet boy."**

 **"I'm plenty old enough!" his lower lip protruded from his mouth, arms crossing in indignation, "I'm not a little kid, Grammy. How old were you when you started?"**

 **"I picked up my first bow at 15."**

 **His arms fell as a look of horror crossed his face, would she make him wait that long? Kagome ruffled his hair and smirked, "come on." She stood and held her hand down to him, smile widening as his smaller hand wrapped around hers, "lets go and put it back."**

 **A low whine left the boy at her side, Kagome glancing down with pursed lips before giving a reluctant sigh. "One lesson… and you don't touch it without me around."**

 **"Yeah! You're the best," the beaming smile that lit up the boy's face made Kagome's heart melt, returning the hug he eagerly tossed around her hips.**

"—he southern lord seems to be preparing for a battle, he's been seen meeting with the eastern lord." Katsu settle the scroll in front of him, his silver eyes flicking to Sesshoumaru in question, "should we deal with this problem now or wait until he formally declares war?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed the words of the missive, he didn't like to start the wars, preferred to finish the ones of those that were foolish enough to start with him. "Send a messenger to Ayame in the north and Kouga in the south to ensure they are still our allies; infiltrate the southern and eastern lands with our spies."

"Of course, whom would you suggest?"

"Priestess, who would you think to send?" Sesshoumaru directed the question to the woman beside him, her cerulean blinking quietly with her head propped on her hand.

'Clint was such a great kid… I guess I didn't do so bad with him, hell of a marksman; definitely got that from Bucky too much math involved to have gotten it from me…' she vaguely heard her name being called through her thoughts, blinking and tuning the voice back out, 'I wish I could be there for Stephie, she's going to do great things too, I can feel it.'

Her free hand shot to the back of her head, holding the stinging spot as she blinked around the table in the war room, before landing on the stoic face of the demon lord, "what the hell was that for?"

"If you're not going to join in on our plans why are you even here?" Sesshoumaru growled back, "we are facing a potential war and you are _daydreaming_?"

"Sorry…" she tugged the scroll free from his claw and read over it before tossing it to the middle of the table, "two spies I think you said? Send Yoko to the east and Hiei to the south."

"See to it," gold flicked to one of his captains, before sweeping over the others, "the rest of you are dismissed." He turned back to the woman when he was sure the figures beyond the door had moved on, "where is your head at the moment?"

Kagome sighed heavily and traced the edge of the table, she knew she could speak freely with the demon lord, he had been disbelieving at first but the truth of the situation becoming increasingly more apparent. Her eyes clashed sadly with his, as much as she hated how easily the emotion returned to embrace her, "not here."

"Clearly." He grunted the word and watched her carefully, the change in the days after her conversation with Odin was noticeable, so much in fact even some of his higher ranking at court had asked about the sadness that loomed over her.

Kagome turned away again, eyes boring into the wood in front of her with a sigh, 'I wonder if they won? Or if dad and Peter are still in space… Bucky's probably so mad at me, not like I can blame him.'

"Can I... can I ask a favor?" the question came out quiet, eyes glancing at him through her hair as she twisted her fingers together. She took his silence as a confirmation to continue and drew in a deep breath nervously, "whatever it takes… however you have to do it, please… _please_ don't let Thanos win."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly; he could understand why she was so adamant about the titan loosing the battle. She had given up any future she could possibly have with her family and friends and was begging for it to not be a waste. "How do you propose I do that?"

She shrugged and dropped her eyes back to her hands, "I imagine like any other enemy, head or heart… however you have to get it done."

"You're speaking as though you are prepared to die soon."

"I'll try to give you another ten years with me before that, no promises." She snorted in mock amusement as she shoved to her feet, "I'm hungry, if that's all for the meeting I'll leave you to your lordly duties."

The silk of her hakamas whispered as she swept from the room, hands folded behind her and rounding the corner into the hall. Sesshoumaru heaved a sigh, something he noticed was happening more now that he had the priestess residing permanently in his home.

 **Wakanda**

Sesshoumaru flung an alien from his body with a growl, damn Naraku and damn the priestess for not taking care of him the first time. 'She better survive this, I have some…' his thoughts trailed off as his brain began throbbing, glancing around the battlefield with wide eyes for the familiar face, he had wondered why it had been so quiet as of late and now…

"Kirara!" he sped to the large cat, claws embedding in the aliens chest before stooping, "she's gone?"

She whined low in her chest, a mouring noise if he remembered correctly from her resurrection in the forest over the loss of the slayer. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard, he had known the answer before even asking, "foolish woman."

His feet trembled beneath him, arm flying up to block his face from the dirt and debris before taking off in the direction of the blast. He normally didn't like to leave his enemy alive as he rushed through the field but this was too important, he had to get the message across, grabbing the God of Thunder easily on the arm and allowing his demonic energy to surround them as a barrier, "Thor Odinson?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend of the Priestess Kagome, if we have any chance of winning we have to aim for his head or heart…" Sesshoumaru didn't flinch at the alien that leapt at his face, holding tight to Thor's arm and inching closer, "we can't let her sacrifice be in vein."

"The Lady Priestess is… she's fallen?" Thor glanced around as if to find her, it wasn't possible, she was… he couldn't believe that. A scowl fixed itself on his face, after all he had already lost he wouldn't allow himself to think of her gone as well, "head it is, bring me _THANOS_!"

He broke from the whirl of demonic energy swirling around them, eyes blazing angrily as thunder sprang from his body at the charging enemy. Sesshoumaru turned quickly, sidestepping an incoming attack and rushing for the Citadel; the insolence of the titan's war dogs irked him, assisting the guards in taking down the attacking aliens and jumping the stairs to the lab.

Shuri wheeled on him, a vibranium gauntlet aiming for his chest before turning with an eye roll. "Do that again and you'll find a hole in your chest; I'm almost finished with him."

"Ginta and Hakkaku on the field, we need you." Sesshoumaru pointed his clawed finger at the two lounging wolves, "Wanda, I understand your reluctance to leave your mate however, we'll need your power if we're planning on winning this day."

"Not to argue but uh… Kagome said we—"

"Kagome's no longer with us!" the demon lord snapped, pink bleeding into his eyes, "do as your told."

Ginta shared a shocked look with Hakkaku, "what do you mean?"

"The priestess…" he cleared his throat, he wasn't emotional over her was he? "she's given us an opening and we'd be fools not to take it."

"What kind of opening?" Wanda questioned, brow arching as she lifted her chin.

"The kind you don't come back from… are you going to help or not?"

 **Sengoku Jidai**

"Is there anything else I can get you, Lady Kagome?" Makota handed the bowl of rice to the priestess, once more marveling at the respect the woman had earned from her lord.

"This is more than enough, thank you." She gave a small bow as the head chef excused herself, leaving her to eat her small meal in the silence. Kagome settled on the edge of the fireplace, enjoying the heat against her back as she gripped her rice between the tip of her chopsticks and brought it to her lips.

She tilted her head back as she chewed, eyes roaming the beams above her head before blinking back tears and righting her head. Kagome placed the bowl beside her and stood, arms crossing as she glanced around the kitchen that was so different from what she had seen two years ago. 'I guess renovations had to happen…'

Her fingers combed through her hair as she moved forward, abandoning the rice behind her as she wound through the room to the exit. Her bare feet whispered against the grass, carrying her across the grounds and kneeling in the grass before leaning back with her hands behind her head. 'Nap time.'

"A moment of your time, Lady Priestess?"

Cerulean cracked open at the gentle voice, blinking at the fluffy clouds as her brain registered the question fully and she sat up. "I don't think your husband would approve of my speaking to you."

"What Odin doesn't know won't hurt," Frigga settled beside Kagome in the grass, "his treatment of you is not what we teach on Asgard… I apologize on his behalf."

"I don't need an apology from the wife of a would-be god."

"Would-be?" shock must have been evident in Frigga's face at the question, drawing a mocking smile from the priestess.

"I said what I said, I'm not big on religion… people believe gods to be those that guide us, that protect us… Odin is supposed to be the ruler and protector of the nine realms and he sits on his throne watching us destroy each other. He unknowingly pits his sons against each other, banishes his children from Asgard…"

Kagome ignored the queen's look of surprise and frowned, "could have used some help down here on more than one occasion during the centuries, it seems only Thor and Loki really cared."

Frigga pressed her thumb into the palm of her left hand and rubbed a circle, the haunted look in her eyes spoke volumes of the future she would endure. "You're a strong one, girl."

Dark hair flew to the side as Kagome turned her head to gaze at the Asgardian queen, she was all but insulting Odin and all Frigga had to say to her was how strong she was?

"You befriend my sons then?" she questioned with a smile.

"Loki didn't seem to enjoy it… Thor welcomed it."

The queen's smile widened, brushing a strand of hair from her face as her eyes surveyed the quiet field in front of them, "Loki has always felt the shadow of his father and brother; treated as 'lesser' by those in Asgard, but you never saw that in him."

Kagome blinked at the statement, suddenly unnerved that the woman beside her could see into her head. "No? I mean… Loki was a little shit with the chitauri invasion but after he kind of mellowed…?"

Frigga hummed, finger tapping her leg beneath her skirts before turning back to Kagome, "you gave up a lot to come here."

'One more time with the mind reading…' Kagome faced her head straight, eyeing Frigga from the corners of her eyes nervously, "I did, I gave up my family to try and stop Thanos."

"A mother's love alone is a powerful thing." A knowing twinkle sprang to Frigga's eyes, glittering at Kagome as she tilted her head, "perhaps something can be done about that brute."

Kagome opened her mouth quickly, torn between thanking her profusely and refusing before the sound of her name being cheerfully called drew her attention.

'Rin,' she inhaled sharply at the teen running towards her, a wide smile breaking across her face before it fell and she glanced back to the golden haired goddess beside her.

Kagome swallowed hard and shot to her feet with a grunt, dusting the grass and dirt from the seat of her hakamas. "Don't do me any favors… seriously, I'll figure out how to stop him myself without getting myself wiped out of existence. Thanks for the visit."

She bowed low and righted herself, leaving the queen in her wake as her fingers knotted together. If she never saw another Asgardian it would be too soon…

 **Wakanda**

"Hey Tones, thanks for finally joining us!" War Machine circled around with the red and gold form of Iron Man, guns firing off their shoulders at the large purple man below them.

" _Couldn't let you have all the fun, what's the game plan from anyone except Quill?"_

" _Hey!"_

" _Wanda will hold him back Thor and Sesshoumaru have something."_ Steve's voice broke over comms from exhaustion.

" _Mantis can help."_ Quill announced quickly in an effort for his team to be apart of the fray, _"she's good with… things too."_

" _Go choreograph our winning dance number or something."_ Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, god if that hadn't been the longest flight in existence.

" _You can't handle my sick moves."_

Bucky was glad when comms went silent, firing off another round beside Rocket at the titan before standing and glancing around as dread settled in his stomach, "Kouga…"

The wolf grunted at his name on Bucky's other side, shaking his sweat drenched hair from his eyes and stealing a glance at the human, "what?"

"I don't… I don't see Kagome."

Ice blue widened, wrapping his arm around Bucky's middle and sending them both toppling to the dirt as a tree soared overhead. "Can't we talk about this after we've won?"

'No,' he glanced at him nervously, shoving to all fours and reaching for his gun. "Have you seen her?"

"Not since Naraku," Kouga gave a nervous smile and rolled his shoulders back, charging forward with a battle cry.

'Where are you?' his eyes narrowed and lifted his rifle, firing off a round against the thick skin of the titan. "We almost ready?"

" _Yeah; alright Spider-Man drop the Praying Mantis on him."_ Sam's shocked exclamation as he swerved from an attack made everyone wince at the sound in their ears.

" _Wanda,"_ Steve only had to say her name, the Scarlet Witch releasing her power against Thanos in a wave of red as she inched closer.

" _Sun's out, gun's out all at once now if I'm not mistaken."_ You could hear the grin in Tony's statement, attempting to keep the situation light as if the fate of the world didn't rest on their soulders.

"Ready?" Sesshoumaru glanced at Thor, eyes bleeding red and allowing his demonic energy to engulf him fully. His hand gripped the hilt of Bakusaiga loosely before tightening and drawing it free as it seemed to sing with the thrums of battle.

The God of Thunder nodded grimly, fist tightening on Stormbreaker and shifting, "we only get once chance, demon."

"Then don't waste it." Sesshoumaru released a deafening roar that echoed across the battlefield, shooting forward in a flash of white as the air crackled around him and thunder rained down. Mokomoko wrapped tightly around him, absorbing the electricity as Bakusaiga embedded in the titans chest and Sesshoumaru dropped, pulling Thanos over him with an angry growl.

"You've missed, that flimsy blade can't stop me." Thanos reached for the demon lord's throat with a chuckle, if he could kill Loki that way, why not a demon as well?

"It's not me you had to worry about." Poison dripped from the claws of his left hand, delving through the thick flesh of the alien on top of him and holding him fast on the sword.

Thanos heard the yell, struggling against Sesshoumaru's hold to find the source before a low groan pulled from him and he slid further down until he was inches away from Sesshoumaru's face. "Impossible…"

"Lady Gamora, the honor is yours." Thor's chin lifted, watching as satisfaction crossed the Zehoberei's face and turning to the blue machine woman beside her, "together?"

"With pleasure." Nebula's face took over the same look as her adopted sister, taking the offered blade and twirling it effortlessly in her hand before they charged.


	93. Chapter 92

Chocolate eyes scanned those remaining on the battlefield carefully; with every cheerful face Bucky passed over he thought his heart stopped before landing on Kouga slinging his arms around Shippo and Ayame. "Here," he dropped his gun at Rocket's feet, hands clenching in fists as he stormed up to the group of demons.

"Buc—"

"Where is she?" metal fingers curled around the wolf's shirt, he knew Kouga enough to know when he was hiding something and the way his eyes glossed over at his earlier question of Kagome's whereabouts was enough for him. "You know, _tell me!"_

Ice blue eyes flicked behind Bucky's head as if to ask for help, circling around the group that was slowly starting to form around them. "I don't—"

"Kagome's not here."

"Come again?" Tony questioned before Bucky could process the words, his helmet falling from his face to watch the demon lord carefully.

Sesshoumaru methodically ran his sword against his shirt to remove the purple blood of the fallen titan as the crowd parted for him. He paused in the middle of the circle meeting Bucky's blank eyes and sheathing his sword, "Kagome wished on the Shikon to take herself and Naraku back to the Sengoku Jidai to ensure our win."

"Then bring her back." Bucky demanded quickly, his grip on Kouga's shirt lessening.

"I'm a Daiyōkai not a genie," claws folded together as he regarded the former assassin, "the Priest—"

"Kagome."

Sesshoumaru froze at the emotion in the man's voice as he snapped her name at him, vaguely aware of the distress mounting with certain members of the circle surrounding them. "She said it was a one-way trip to protect those she loved mos—"

"So… we can't do anything?" Peter Parker tugged his Spider-Man mask from his head, uncaring or unaware of the glare from the demon lord at being cut off, "at all?"

"You can actually, you can mourn her and praise her sacrifice for your life."

"You're wrong!" Souta broke through the circle angrily, pointing at the annoyed lord with an accusatory finger, "you were wrong about me and you're wrong about her… she's not—"

"She is," Sesshoumaru's eyes lowered to the dirt as his brows furrowed before giving a reluctant nod he was lying through his teeth; a trait he hated above all else that only the other demons could sense, he had interacted with the priestess from both time periods that much he remembered but couldn't remember exactly what befell the present form of the woman, "yes… she always was my best."

"Strange, do something!" Tony pointed to the wizard, "you've got the Time Stone, you can do something right?"

"I can't actually; it's one thing to thrust yourself in a different time, like the well on the shrine grounds or the jewel but I can't reverse time it would mess with the stream too much and create a different branch on our timeline and could cause drastic and catastrophic consequences." He explained quickly.

Steve lay a hand on Bucky's shoulder as his friends knees buckled, shifting his arms and holding him upright as his breathing came out erratic, willing himself to hold back his tears at the information. "There has to be somethi—"

"You are all still alive and your enemy defeated, why not focus on that and not on Kagome?"

"Because she's _family_ ," Natasha growled out. She couldn't understand this man, talking so casually about her demise as though she didn't matter… treating her more disposable than the KGB had her…

"You said," Bucky cleared his throat to dislodge the lump that formed, "you hold her in high regard, then there's got to be something if she can use a well and a jewel there has to be _something_ —"

"So desperate for the return of your mate, there is _nothing_ —"

"Isn't Sesshoumaru's mother a witch?" Ginta whispered loudly, leaning closer to Hakkaku with a curious look, "or something like that?"

"I heard she dabbled after Lord Tōga's death."

"Want to tell us why you were hiding that tidbit of information?" Rhodes cocked and eyebrow with a frown.

"My mother and I don't quite… get along."

"Yeah a lot of us have that same issue, welcome to the club. Now, take us to her." Tony demanded.

"You _think_ to give me orders, Anthony?"

"The least _you_ can do is let us talk to your mother," Sam crossed his arms as his face twisted in a scowl, "she doesn't belong there and you know it."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he glanced over the faces of those around him, "It appears I'm outvoted, I hope to hear no complaints if Mother isn't cooperative."

Bucky straightened as a small sliver of hope blossomed in his chest, meeting Steve's worried eyes with a struggling smile and dragging his arm across his damp eyes quickly. Steve returned his hopeful smile and tightened his hold, "let's go to Japan, pal."

 **Sengoku Jidai**

"Becoming a priestess is so hard, but now that I'm settled back in the village after Naraku's attack…" Rin's face dropped as she drew in a sharp breath and glanced to Kagome nervously, "sorry."

"I had a hard time learning everything too when Kaede was teaching me, but she's an amazing mentor so your in good hands." Kagome waved off the apology with a forced smile, "it's been a few weeks since Naraku anyway." Her face fell as she lifted her chin and swallowed hard, had she really been back in the Feudal Era for that long already? She hadn't arrived that long after Naraku's first attack… long enough she couldn't stop Ronan from taking him at least.

"Oh! Master Jaken!" Rin folded her hands together and squealed, running after the fleeing imp with a giggle.

"Some thing's never change," Kagome giggled, crossing her arms and watching the young woman chase the sputtering imp. It amused her to watch Jaken continuing to turn his nose up at the human girl in an effort to come off uncaring when it was plain to see otherwise, he protested her affection with a smile on his face and let her chase him because it still made the girl happy.

 _"Lord Hitoshi will be pleased with your findings, we'll write him straight away about Yoko."_

 _"But… But Lord Sesshoumaru's still got the priestess under his roof… if she agrees to fight with him—"_

 _"That bitch can barely get through a meal without crying, he puts her on the battlefield she'll impale herself with her own arrow."_

Kagome frowned at the accusation, she hadn't cried in front of anyone except Sesshoumaru… not that there hadn't been a few close calls but she managed to hold her composure. Her eyes dropped to a pebble beside her foot, unless they were talking about the other her that had started off on her long journey for the next five centuries… She dropped and inched closer to the voices around the corner of the house, glancing in the direction Rin had ran off in her chase of Jaken and hoping she stayed gone long enough to listen more. Her eyes narrowed as she peered at the men from around the post, memorizing the two men's faces as their voices lowered, backs straightening and lifting their noses.

"Those pungent wolves are here."

The second nodded with a growl, "traitors to the rightful lord of the lands."

A soft breeze ruffled her dark hair, thankful to be downwind as she sat back on her haunches. She had heard Sesshoumaru, Ayame and Kouga suffered casualties in this battle… having an enemy spy that knew their movements had been their downfall.

Silently backing from her hiding place, she crouched until she was a safe enough distance and climbed onto the porch, entering the compound and allowing her miko to branch out. Kagome found Sesshoumaru easily enough, no doubt welcoming the other two familiar presences' she felt next to him.

Twisting her fingers together outside of the door, she paused nervously; this would open the gateway to a life she had long hoped to put behind her… but maybe, 'Odin said I couldn't be back in the palace for meddling with the future, but he didn't exactly say anything about making myself useful.'

Biting her lip nervously, she lifted her hand and paused inches from the wood, but this was still meddling… 'only if you don't say anything about the future though and Sesshoumaru already knows about his army getting wiped out so really how much is too much meddling?'

Her knuckle rapped softly, wincing at the soft noise and returning her hand to her other. Silence greeted her, she knew Sesshoumaru and the others knew she was the one that had knocked; with a silent grumble and a huff she squared her shoulders and allowed her fist to hit the wood hard, the way he always expected from her.

"You may enter."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at his bid to her, hands lowering and spine stiffening straighter than she'd had it in a while. Sliding the door open, she swept inside, stamping down her emotions the way she had for so long and lifting her chin before allowing a small smile that didn't reach her eyes to cross her face.

"Hey! How are you, looking beautiful as ever!" Kouga's enthusiastic greeting to her presence always drew a wider smile to her face, tugging her hands free from his with a shake of her head in exasperation. "Good to see you as well, Kouga."

"We heard you were no longer here," Ayame arched a brow in question, sniffing the air delicately to gauge the woman. Her eyes widened at the scent rolling off the woman and sniffed again as her emerald eyes raked over her form carefully, "rumors are often misleading however."

"Please, she came back because she heard I was here," Kouga puffed his chest out proudly, tossing his arm around the dark haired woman's shoulders, "ain't that right?"

"Well, it's a bit more complicated then that…"

"A story for another time," Sesshoumaru nodded knowingly, "we have some important matters to discuss, Priestess; state your business here and leave."

"That's why I—"

"Why do you smell so different?" Kouga buried his nose in Kagome's hair and inhaled deeply, leaning back and clicking his tongue against his teeth as he attempted to place the scent. Kagome exhaled with a soft laugh and reached up to push his head away from her, one thing about demons she didn't like, the lack of personal space when they caught a scent.

"Kouga, please…" she sighed and shrugged his arm off her shoulder. She met Ayame's eyes a second time and shook her head, a subtle message to stay quiet; of course she would catch on first, women knew women no matter the breed. Turning to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze slowly Kagome folded her fingers together and pressed them against her stomach with what she hoped to be a confident stare, "you told me once I used to be the best when you had me and I'm… I'm ready to be the best again, I know I've been lazy and flaky since I've arrived and you've been so kind and patient with me… but I don't want to do that anymore."

"You know what you're asking."

'Not like I have anything better to do here,' Kagome ignored the two wolf demons and nodded, "I do… if you'll take me on again, I won't disappoint you."

"My men will not be pleased," Sesshoumaru tilted his head, "having a priestess in their ranks is not the same as having them as you are now; there will be retaliations against you most of all."

Kagome shrugged, she remembered those same retaliations from the first time she was announced General, "nothing I can't handle or haven't been through before; besides, I know some things that can be done differently if only for one or two battles."

 **QuinJet—Present Day**

"Everything's fine, see; out of space, Peter's on his way home to May and—"

"—and you're on your way home?" Pepper gave him an appraising look through the phone screen, "right?"

Tony gave a small smile and bobbed his head to the side, "not quite yet—"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Listen baby, we have to go to Japan—"

"Again?"

"Yeah," he stole a glance to the man that had been silent since boarding the plane, "we um… we can't come home yet."

"Tony what's going on?"

Tony puffed his cheeks out and mulled the question over before releasing his breath in a whoosh, any answer he gave would end up sounding insane. "We're going to try to get the well working again so we can go back in time and bring Kagome home. She's back in the Feudal Era and we're going to see if Sesshoumaru's mom can help us."

Pepper regarded him silently, her eyes piercing his through the screen before releasing a sigh and glancing away. "How did she get back there?"

"It's… a long and complicated story that you can look forward to when I see you." Tony glanced back to where Bucky tipped his head back, staring unblinking at the ceiling of the jet, "Barnes needs some kind of cheering up right now is Stephanie there?"

"I was just getting ready to get breakfast for her."

Tony shifted his hold on his phone as he moved closer to the former assassin and held it out; Bucky blinked at him in confusion, eyes darting between him the device with a frown.

"You'll want to take it," the genius nodded.

Bucky took the phone reluctantly, a smile breaking over his face as he straightened hurriedly, "hi beautiful girl."

"Dada!" Stephanie squealed happily, "miss you!"

"I miss you more, you have no idea…. Are you being good for Pepper and Happy?"

Stephanie giggled and glanced behind the phone to Pepper her hazel eyes turning back to Bucky, "Rara?"

"Kirara's right here," he angled the phone to the cat creature curled up against his thigh, "we'll be home soon."

He silently hoped she wouldn't ask about Kagome, he had no idea what to say… what could he say? "Keep being a sweetheart for them okay? We'll be home soon, I love you."

Bucky all but tossed the phone back at Tony and closed his eyes as his head lolled to look at Steve beside him, shaking his head as the emotional turmoil played through his eyes. Pain, anger, sadness and exhaustion flitted over his face as Steve watched him curiously, turning his head forward and sighing as he pretended not to notice the shift in his best friend.

"How could she do that?"

Steve met Natasha's across the aisle before she dropped her eyes, Bucky's question was something they had been asking themselves since Sesshoumaru vaguely told them what she did. "Buck…"

"It's like she didn't trust us enough to help… how could she leave _Stephanie_ …?"

"Hey! Don't demonize my kid for doing what she thought was best." Tony shoved his phone in his pocket and arched his brow, "she had reasons I'm sure."

"I'm not demonizing her, Christ Tony you still think the worst of me, don't you?"

Tony remained silent, hands shoved deep in his pockets and glancing away, "I just don't like your tone."

"And I don't like that I have to find a way 500 years in the past to bring my wife home because _she_ had the idea that this was the best thing for everyone." Bucky snapped back.

"Should have sent you back with Bruce, it's not his anger problems we have to worry about."

"Stop picking fights, Tony." Natasha sighed; it had already been a long day, she didn't want to make it any longer than it had to be.

"He's not hurting anyone by venting," Steve tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled his hands from his pockets to fold across his chest, "how about you just shut your mouth until we get her side of the story."

Bucky gave a tight nod and settled his back against the wall of the plane, had he ever been so mad at her before? 'Please let this work…'

* * *

"You two should have your heads loped off for speaking out of turn," Sesshoumaru gripped the hand rests of his chair angrily, glaring at Ginta and Hakkaku as his jet soared through the sky, "how _dare_ you bring Mother into this."

"What the hell's the big deal anyway?" Shippo pressed the back of his head to the cool window, eyes closing in bliss with a content sigh, "you and your mother that estranged?"

Kouga grunted and lounged between Sesshoumaru and his two comrades, leaning against the chair between them lazily and eyeing the irate dog lord. "You're not touching my guys, they did nothing wrong."

"My mother—"

Ayame kicked her feet up to the chair beside with a glare, ready to spring up should the need arise; just because they had been allies for so long didn't mean she wouldn't turn on him should he threaten her own kind. "Should have been brought up from the beginning, if she can help—"

"— _if;_ that's the key _if_ she desires to help."

"Maybe it's you that has the issue with her," Kouga drawled out, "what's going on? Don't you want to bring Kagome home too?"

"Of course I do."

"Then—"

Sesshoumaru delivered a chilling glare that silenced the fox kit, "she wasn't there the first time… but I thought… Rin wouldn't die if Kagome stayed a bit longer… she would be able to heal her from the sickness that claimed her."

Silence descended upon the occupants at the demon's admission, Ayame's eyes lifting carefully with a softness that hadn't been seen in so long, "she always felt guilty about that… she had just reached the mainland when a messenger got the news to her."

"I know," Sesshoumaru turned his golden gaze out of the window, "I'm being selfish to keep that girl around longer…"

"Sis could still save her, that happens not long before war breaks out right?" Hakkaku turned the question to his seatmate. Ginta dipping his head and pursing his lips in thought, "there was always a war back then though, which one?"

"The big one that took out our tribesmen with the east and south," Kouga answered, jerking his chin to Shippo, "you were off training with a fox tribe at the time I think?"

"That's right," he nodded in agreement. Flipping his claw absently, Shippo nudged Sesshoumaru with the toe of his shoe and cocked a brow, "she'd have saved her if she was there."

"I know that as well," Sesshoumaru growled softly, "touch me again with your foot and I'll cut it off."


	94. Chapter 93

"I must say I'm surprised the rest of your team decided not to come." Sesshoumaru's chin lifted higher as he led the four humans through the halls of his mother's castle.

"Are you complaining? We can still make it happen," Natasha offered carefully, taking in the impressive structure as they walked.

Sesshoumaru tossed a warning glance over his shoulder and remained silent, climbing the stairs to the throne room and pressing his palms flat against the doors before pausing. "Do not be upset if she doesn't give you the outcome you desire."

"So you've said," Bucky sighed.

The doors shoved open at the minor pressure Sesshoumaru applied, leading the group into the room and tossing his silver tresses over his hair. "Mother," he inclined his head, stopping before her throne, "I trust you've been well."

"Whom comes to ask? The son I birthed that cares little for my existence unless he needs something?" the soft voice of the dog demoness tittered with a lifted brow, "and he's brought humans to my presence once more… so much like your father you are."

"That is inaccurate and—"

"Silence boy," she snapped her fan shut and stood from her throne, golden gaze sliding from her son as she swept past him to stand before the group of humans. "I do not know when my son's manners became so poor, I am Inukimi the first wife of Lord Tōga."

Steve's eyes swept over his group slowly and stepped forward, "we're—"

"I know whom you all are, I've been watching you all for years; not much else for me since my son's taken over the duties of the Western Lands." Her eyes snapped back to Sesshoumaru, a small smile playing on her lips as he gazed off to the distance. "Don't pout boy."

Bucky ducked his head quickly to hide his smile, he could see where Sesshoumaru learned to treat other's and watching him get scolded as much as he had Kagome was something he wanted to remember forever. The hem of Inukimi's expensive silk kimono drew his eyes back up, meeting the appraising eyes of the Lady Mother, "yes?"

He didn't care for the small distance between them, resisting the urge to step back and instead holding his ground. Inukimi flicked her fan open, fluttering it beside her face with a frown as she assessed him carefully, "a genius, former soldier and two assassin's walk into a bar—"

 _"Mother,"_ Sesshoumaru ground out with a sigh.

The dog demoness rolled her eyes and spun on her heel to move away, "very much like your father indeed… State your business then."

"We heard you might be able to help us with a little time travel problem," Tony moved to stand beside Steve, staring down the demoness with an unreadable expression.

"And you've come to me rather than Hank Pym? Wouldn't he be more help than I?"

"Pym and I aren't exactly what you'd call friends."

"No one knows where he is either," Natasha added quickly. It was true, while everyone involved with the Accords had been released without repercussions that didn't stop Pym from going into hiding.

Inukimi pursed her lips and snapped her fan shut, tapping it against her chin in thought and tilting her head. "So you've sought me out."

"Can you help or not?" Bucky snapped quickly, he hadn't meant for his anger to overwhelm him as much as it was but the teasing and toying of the woman in front of him was doing nothing to help. Natasha shot a glance to him with veiled nervousness, even she knew better than to speak so freely to the woman in front of them, he either didn't care or was daring her to attack.

Releasing the fan from her clawed grip, Inukimi's fan fell against the folds of her sleeve, eyes flashing as her mouth dropped into a frown and she regarded the man carefully. "So desperate," her mouth twisted into a sneer, "a disgustingly human trait."

"Maybe I am desperate, I don't imagine you would know what it feels like… how it feels to have someone you love ripped away from you." Bucky moved Steve's arm as it shot up to hold him back, "but _we_ have at one point in our lives and if we can prevent it one more time… when it shouldn't have happened in the first place… then we'll do it."

Steve nodded carefully, he doubted any of them could have said it better; Bucky's words hitting him in the chest as he ducked his head and his fingers brushed the pocket that still housed his compass with Peggy's picture.

A ghost of a smile danced across Sesshoumaru's lips eyes darting over to his mother and folding his hands together in front of him, he really did like Kagome's choice in mate. Inukimi arched a brow and regarded him placidly before waving her hands, watching the humans whip their necks as they took in the shrine grounds they now stood on.

"Such passion you have," she murmured as she turned. She clasped her hands together and bowed her head in front of Goshinboku, sending a silent prayer to the skies before lifting her head and moving across the grounds.

"I'll see what I can do for the well, Odin's magic is what initially sealed it, tired of the priestesses gallivanting between eras. I'm not as adept in the magics as he but…" she paused and bowed low to the site, shooting a glare at Sesshoumaru and beckoning him to follow suit, "respect Lady Kikyō and subsequently your brother!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gave a half bow, "are you finished dilly-dallying now, Mother?"

Inukimi snorted, turning her nose in the air and beckoning for the group to follow once more before gesturing to the burnt foundations of the house as they past, "what a beautiful place it used to be before Anina destroyed it… you have found a much more suitable mate in Ms. Potts." She grinned over her shoulder to Tony, her fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"Yeah you knowing everything about us is creepy as hell, please stop." His stomach flipped at the mention of Pepper, just how long and how much did Inukimi know? Natasha crossed her arms with a frown, "you know Odin?"

A dainty clawed hand waved at the blonde with a snort, opening the door to the well house and skipping down the steps to the ancient portal, "we had a few run ins; I never did care for the god and he likewise for me I imagine."

"You said Odin closed the well, Kagome said it did that on its own." Bucky mused.

"I don't imagine she'd know the feeling of godly magic, or he was just that adept at hiding it from her. After all, she could never tell when she was speaking to his youngest during his visits here," her lips quirked at the look of alarm passing over their faces, "Loki was quite intrigued after their first meeting, he'd take on the forms of people that wouldn't draw attention to himself. Honestly how you've managed to keep Earth intact thus far astounds me, you're all so oblivious to those around you."

She pressed her fingertips to the lip of the well and closed her eyes before releasing her held breath softly and peeling her magenta painted eyelids open. "His power is significantly weakened, either he's entered his Odinsleep once more or he's dead," a small laugh flitted through the air, using her claw to drag across her palm and holding her hands over the opening, "let's hope the later, he won't be able to do anything as I am opening it from this time and not the past."

"Who can use it?" Bucky questioned quickly, ignoring the rolling of his stomach as Inukimi's tongue lapped over the cut to seal it. Stories Kagome told said only herself and Inuyasha were able to pass, eyes squinting at the blue flash that seemed to glow from the dirt below.

"Those with a connection with her, same as before." Her finger jabbed at Bucky's chest, "you of course and maybe you," she spoke to Tony as her eyes flicked to him with the same question playing in the depths of her golden orbs.

"How long is it open for?" Steve peered over the lip and backed up slowly, it was one thing to hear about the well but to see the light that had been dormant for so long was something different and it made him nervous. 'Jump out of a plane without a parachute no problem but bring magic wells into your life and you completely wimp out…'

"Forever, I can always re-seal it once you've returned."

"And it'll work on the other side?" Natasha's arms tightened across her chest, this was some Tesseract level portal work…

"It should."

'Should?' Bucky shook his head at the thought and glanced at Tony as he stepped onto the lip, "coming?"

"We sure this is really going to work?"

"No," Bucky snorted and turned to Sesshoumaru, "how far is your palace from the well?"

"Depends, for me less than a day; for you… two maybe three days?"

"We'll make it in one." Tony sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, tossing it to Steve and pointing at the super-soldier, "if Pepper calls don't freak her out by telling her where I am."

"Can't be worse than space." Natasha glanced at him worriedly, she didn't like the tight look at the corner of the man's eye before he turned from them, "be careful you two."

* * *

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she leaned against the trunk of the tree at her back, right leg dangling off the branch she sat on as she adjusted the footing of her left. The right side of her head throbbed and she could swear there was a bruise covering at least half of her face, she'd do something about it later.

"Slacking off already."

She ignored the pull of her cheek as she tried to smile, the motion coming out a grimace instead as her head lolled to the side to eye Sesshoumaru standing beside her low branch, "merely observing."

"Anything catch your eye?"

Her arm lifted and she pointed out a black haired blue eyed demon that looked no older than 16, knowing he was plenty older, "he's improved since I fought him two days ago but I'd still put him through extra training and keep him on gate guard."

Sesshoumaru remained silent he had thought the same even without asking; he turned from his men training, holding something out to the woman and catching her by surprise, "I debated on giving it back."

He dropped the red tinged Shikon in her hand, Kagome's fingers closing automatically over it and rolling it between her fingers with a sigh. "I still feel something… it shouldn't be possible though…"

"I don't know much about the Shikon but it appears it's not finished with you."

"Even if I'm finished with it?" her lips twisted as she dropped her leg to straddle the limb, shoving the pearl into her inside pouch and moving to sit back a second time. "I guess I'll still guard the stupid problem…"

"You can never fully escape your destiny," Sesshoumaru cautioned. "Have they been welcoming?"

Kagome snorted at the question and turned her head from the demon lord to watch the continuing sparring matches, "as welcoming as you'd imagine." The pain in her head and marks she was sure that covered her body were a testament enough to what they thought; respecting her enough because their lord did but once she strapped a sword to her side their respect gave way to egos bruised that they'd be taking orders from a human priestess…

"Do I need to step in?"

"No… I don't want false and forced respect… I'm going to earn it," her fingers pulled a small piece of bark from the tree as she shoved from the trunk and dropped her leg to face the army, "the same way I did the first time."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, a soft wind rustling their clothing and hair as Kagome called for them to take a break.

 _"We don't need it!"_ one called hurriedly, not even sparing her a glance before charging his opponent.

 _"That's for weak humans like you!"_ A second yelled, eyes dancing in mirth as he defied her order openly. His eyes widened at the spike in demonic aura beside her, the others on the training ground freezing at the hostile rage that filled the air before dropping their weapons and finally doing as directed.

"That wasn't necessary." Kagome sighed and shook her head at the interference of the demon lord.

"They openly defied your orders, you say you are to lead them in a few centuries they need to get used to listening to you."

"It's an adjustment that can't happen overnight," she tossed her hair over her shoulder, pulling a small strand back in front of her to twirl around her finger. "For how long you've hated humans you can't expect them to respect me like they do you right off the bat…"

Sesshoumaru snorted a response and straightened, that wasn't what he expected from his army, this wasn't how he and his father had trained them.

Kagome glanced at the stoic demon beside her and tilted her head back slightly, "may I ask you a question?"

His eyes slid to her, the only indication he had heard her as his brow arched to wait for the second question that had popped into her head. Sesshoumaru caught the light pink that dusted across her cheeks as her body temperature rose, what could be so embarrassing to her?

"Did you… did you ever mourn Inuyasha?" her head tilted lightly, in the weeks she had been back she had found herself mourning the loss of her friends all over again. It had surprised her how much worse it hurt a second time around before it hit her she was mourning more than the friends of her past.

"I don't see how that is any of your concern."

Kagome slid the three feet to the ground and braced the curve of her bottom against the limb before crossing her arms, "you told me… the _other_ you said that you cared for Inuyasha, I'm just curious to know if—"

"It's none of your concern," Sesshoumaru growled, annoyed at the impertinence of her question. How he dealt with his brother's passing was his knowledge and his to keep, "pester me once more with importunate questions I shall take your tongue."

Kagome nodded and exhaled through her nose, gesturing to the lounging men in front of her, "want to spar? Give your men a show that should put them in a grand mood… watching me get my ass handed to me."

"Remind me to gather for you a tutor that can show you how to behave like a proper lady," Sesshoumaru eased around the limb at the offer, " _if_ that is even possible."

"If you want me to be more ladylike you shouldn't have signed me on as your general and given me a sword," she smirked and unsheathed the weapon as she moved forward, "alright everyone gather around, Lord Sesshoumaru's agreed to spar with me."

Cheers of excitement rang through the training grounds, eager bodies shifting to get a good watch of what they assumed to be an easy win for their lord. Kagome bounced the sword in her hand and glanced down with a sigh, sheathing the weapon and moving her hands to untie the cord from her belt and tossing it to the side. "Whenever you're ready," she flicked her wrists and delivered a small amount of miko to her injured head enough to ease the pounding and leaving the bruise, balling her hands into fists and sliding her foot back.


	95. Chapter 94

"Did it work?" Tony squinted as he lifted his head, seeing only grey with a small sliver of light above them.

Bucky's face scrunched and lowered, shifting on his feet and eyeing the sides of the well to gauge a way out. He could just as easily scale the walls and plant his feet on the outside, but the well was easily eight feet deep and attempting to lift Tony along the wall would prove to be challenging.

'Or…' he pulled at the vines to test their strength, "think you can climb it?"

"Of course I can," Tony grunted as he climbed, glaring at Bucky as he shot up the wall beside him, "show off."

Bucky smiled softly and snorted, swinging his legs over the lip and bending over the opening to offer Tony his hand, "looks like we made it."

"That's the easy part," he responded dusting his hands together as he glanced around, "I didn't think I'd get passage."

"Why?"

Tony shrugged and pursed his lips, "Kagome and I don't really have a connection and just because she's my kid doesn't mean anything, if anything I figured it'd be Rogers."

Bucky glanced away quickly and turned on the spot, if he thought the shrine was peaceful when he first arrived, this place was on another level of serenity. "Clearly the well thought differently, we should—"

"Hello!"

Both men stiffened at the cheery greeting, turning and eyeing the owner with apprehension. "Hi," hazel met chocolate and shot back to the young woman before glancing around the otherwise empty clearing.

Bucky inwardly cursed as his spine straightened, how had he not heard her approaching? "We're not looking for any trouble, just passing through."

"Oh," she blinked in surprise at the statement and gestured to the well, "I don't want any either, I feel it's disrespectful to Lady Kagome and Master Inuyasha to rush through the woods so I like to take my time on my way back to the village."

"You know Kagome?"

A broad grin filled her face and made the girl's eyes sparkle happily, "oh yes! I'm arriving back from Lord Sesshoumaru's and seeing her, he thought my presence might cheer her up but she looked alright."

"You're Rin," Bucky's thoughts raced quickly, her cheery voice and innocent gaze was enough to tip him off from everything Kagome had told him.

Rin's smile widened if possible, head bobbing madly as she approached excitedly, "you both know Lady Kagome as well."

It wasn't a question but a statement as she peered at their clothing, eyes widening at Bucky's arm before shooting to his face. "Why don't you come to the village and perhaps we can… we'll get word to Lady Kagome of your arrival."

Bucky glanced down at his arm and clenched his fist with a frown, he should have grabbed his jacket from the jet before leaving… in too much of a rush at the idea of bringing Kagome home to think about it.

"How old are you Rin?" Tony ambled closer, hands shoving in the pockets of his jeans. Rin blinked at his question, chin lifting as she regarded him carefully, "almost 16."

"You know Kagome was 15 when she came through the well… I'm her da—her father, Tony and that's her husband Bucky. She's told us _so_ much about you," he stressed the word and claimed the reluctant girl's hand to shake it with a glance over his shoulder for help, "right?"

Bucky nodded and moved closer, "that's right, she said my sister Rikki reminded her of you." He was fully aware of the lump that formed in his chest as he attempted to surpress the memory of that day, "I can see the resemblance too."

Rin's eyes flicked between them at the statement, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest as a small smile pulled at her lips. "Alright…"

"I wasn't there for her like I should have been when she was growing up and I've been trying hard to change that. We just want to bring her home…"

Rin pulled her hand free and stepped back, "A-Un is still grazing, he doesn't always leave right away; you can take him back as it's faster than walking."

"Thank you so much!" Tony grinned and cupped the girl's face happily before dropping his hands, "what's an A-Un?"

"Don't get too excited," Bucky mumbled following after the girl to where she was leading them. He met Tony's questioning gaze with his own knowing one, had he really been the only one Kagome told everything to?

"What the fu—" Tony reeled back, walking what he deemed a safe distance from the creature Rin ran up to happily.

"This is A-Un," she stated easily, rubbing the forehead of both heads with a smile, "they need to get to Lord Sesshoumaru quickly, can you help?"

Bucky nudged Tony gently, the older man holding his chest as he attempted to melt into the tree at his back. "Going to be alright?"

"No," he ground out through gritted teeth as he eyed the dragon, "I didn't know you had a sister…"

"There's a lot you don't know," Bucky scuffed the toe of his boot in the dirt, "we should get moving…"

Tony eased forward at the idea closer to the two-headed dragon nervously, "don't eat me."

Rin giggled at his warning and handed the reins up, "he won't. Don't fly too high A and Un, they might get scared."

'I'm going to die here…' the billionaire closed his eyes as the creature shifted beneath him, he just had to pretend he was on a horse… that could fly… "We have time, want to swap stories?"

"About what?" Bucky lifted his head with the question, "you want to know about Rikki?"

"Well, was her first meeting with her future-in-laws better than yours? I'll tell you what she was like as a kid, got some embarrassing stories in my arsenal." Tony resisted the urge to glance at the ground; he'd probably fall off.

Bucky's stomach lurched at the view below, hands gripping the reins tighter as he swallowed hard. "Sure," there was no harm in story telling, they had time.

* * *

Kagome grunted and flung herself into a front roll under Sesshoumaru's attack and delivering a kick to the back of his knee, mindful of the poison dripping from his claws and erecting a barrier before standing on shaky legs. She didn't know how long their sparring match had been going on, judging by how fatigued she was it had to be well over their normal three hours of training.

The barrier dropped, shifting the weight on the balls of her feet to dodge his hand as she brought her own up. She held her breath and connected her right palm to his elbow, ignoring the biting sting of his poison as the fingers of her left hand wrapped around his wrist and she dropped allowing the momentum of the movement to help her toss Sesshoumaru over her body.

'So out of practice…' she moved back quickly, ignoring the stunned silence of the crowd and focusing on the throbbing of her back. Wiping her brow with her sleeve, she fisted her hand dropped it to her hip, easing forward when the dog lord didn't jump to his feet automatically. "Lord… Lord Sesshoumaru?" she swallowed hard and inched closer, nerves prickling on edge; she had never been able to do that in the present, had barely even been able to touch him.

Kagome swallowed hard beside his feet, foot-sliding back as her arms dropped nervously, "Lor—"

Kagome saw his arm shooting forward as he appeared on his feet, her breath leaving her body as she doubled over his appendage, knees buckling from the force alone as a cracking pierced the air over the shouts of excitement from the excited crowd. Bile and blood danced at the back of her throat as she crumpled to the ground, gasping for air as if it were her only lifeline. A strangled groan left her throat, struggling to roll before her stomach fully emptied its contents onto the grass.

"Remember, if it seems your opponent is beaten, they probably are not," Sesshoumaru's smooth baritone carried the sound of the priestess vomiting behind him, "Captain Akinari, I believe you are more than capable of leading the rest of training today?"

"Hai milord!"

"See to it," silver swayed gently as he turned, nose wrinkling at the scent coming from the priestess as she swayed lightly on hands and knees. "Come _General_ , I didn't hit you that hard."

Kagome shuddered and struggled to climb to her feet, dragging her sleeve across her mouth and wrapping her free hand around her middle. Her body throbbed with every step, eyes focused straight ahead as she forced her legs to cooperate and follow the demon lord. "Was that last shot necessary?" she ground through clenched teeth.

"It was a learning experience that was necessary," he led her through the halls, striding though the doors to his office. He waved his claw to the pillow across from his, silently ordering her to sit as he made himself comfortable on his own cushion, "you did well."

Kagome nodded her thanks, fingers discreetly prodding her ribs and wincing at the tenderness she felt. "Guess I should have pursued a career in acting," she shuddered and delivered a forced smile, "have you dealt with the two spies yet?"

"They'll be dealt with when Lord Hitoshi arrives," gold met cerulean coldly, "are you certain this is a better idea then meeting him on the battlefield?"

"Unless you want to lose some of your men, you're more than welcome to do it the way it happened the first time." Kagome played with the tie of her pants, "I'm just here."

Sesshoumaru tapped the top of his desk with his claw, regarding her silently before stilling his arm, "think you can handle a few snake demons?"

"They're not my favorite kind… Kouga and Ayame have been made aware of the new plan?"

"They have, as we speak they are transporting their own forces to Hitoshi's fortress, I imagine by mid-day he shall be in attendance to hear my... talk of peace."

Kagome nodded and tossed her hair over her shoulder, "he'll bring minimal manpower but you'll have home field advantage besides, I'm sure he's already got word coming to him about my being here and he won't be able to resist taunting both of us."

"Because he's an idiot," he trailed a finger through his tresses thoughtfully, "ensure you have your sword on you tomorrow, I'd hate if you die not being prepared for an ambush."

"Yeah… about using the sword, any way I can switch for daggers? They're still close range, I'm just not comfortable with… swords."

Sesshoumaru mulled over the question, doubt flitting through his eyes at the idea and arching a brow, "so you can slash your other arm?"

Kagome leaned forward and jabbed her finger to the desk, "see, I knew you were going to bring that up; I work better with small objects _and_ I can throw it if need be. You have to trust me by now right?"

"You wouldn't still be alive if I didn't, my question for you now is if you trust us."

Fingers knotted together before giving a shallow nod, "of course."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "you and I both know that was a lie. Go, clean up and heal yourself, tomorrow's going to prove interesting."

"May I use the library, I'd like to catch up on some strategies."

"By all means, ensure you place things back where they belong."

Kagome gave a mock salute, wincing as she lowered her arm and standing. "Maybe I'll write you a hidden list of things to come as I know them."

"Are you not worried about Odin?"

"Let him blip me from existence…"

* * *

"This our stop, Lassie?" Tony slid from A-Un's back and patted his flank, meeting the four eyes as he tilted his head, "Lassie… is not from here, carry on."

Bucky clapped him on the shoulder in passing, squinting up at the gate in the dark that led to the western fortress. 'This is new,' he didn't remember a large wall around Sesshoumaru's home in the future. "Any ideas that won't get us killed?"

Tony crossed his arms and tilted his head back, "something tells me Sesshoumaru won't be as welcoming as he is in the present… althou—"

"Can I help you?" silver eyes flashed in the light of the torch he carried, not necessary for the demon's advanced eyesight but he did it for the affect. "You're trespassing on the western lands and unless you have a reason to be here—"

"We do actually," Bucky gestured to the gate, "we need to see Sesshou… Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It's quite late for visitors, you may return the day after tomorrow."

"We can't wait that long," Tony huffed. Bucky pursed his lips as his eyes drifted from the gate to the demon in front of them, swallowing hard when the demon advanced, watching his eyes trail over them for weapons and stopping on his arm.

"Very well… you'll see Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

"You think them spies?" Sesshoumaru swept through the hall, Katsu on his heels as he turned the twisting halls with ease. "You said one had a metal arm?"

"Hai my lord, as black as the night they stood in."

Sesshoumaru paused outside of the door, eyeing the two guards before turning to Katsu, "retrieve the priestess."

"You think she can help?"

"We shall see."

Katsu nodded and turned on his heel, speeding through the halls with an urgency he hadn't felt in a long while. He didn't like the look of the metal arm, and if the east was using humans now as spies, Lord Sesshoumaru would deal with them accordingly. His nose carried him not to the priestesses room but to the library, easing the door open and watching her silently.

Kagome set the ink brush down, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she appraised the two open volumes in front of her with a satisfied nod.

"Hard at work," he moved inside, chin lifting when she didn't seem surprised to see him. "What could you possibly find more interesting then your men?"

"Always a pleasure Captain," she smirked and grabbed an ofuda beside her elbow and smoothed it over the two covers and reaching for a second, "since when do you care about what I do?"

Katsu settled across from her, reaching for the book that remained unsealed and frowning as Kagome pulled it closer to her, "hiding something?"

"It's not for your eyes," hers twinkled teasingly from the fireplace to her right, hand propping her head up as she tilted it in question, "still don't trust me."

"I've no reason to, Lady Kagome is on the mainland… whoever you are you are—"

"Still Kagome, just older but not any wiser."

Katsu eyed her curiously, he had heard tales that she had skipped through time; his eyes followed her as she stood and made her way to one of the many bookshelves, shoving the volume onto the spot she deemed worthy. "Are you quite finished?"

"Need something, Captain?" she stooped and nestled the second book into the crook of her arm, brow quirking and regarding him with a quirked brow, "you didn't just seek me out to find out about why I'm up so late or anything like that now did you?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is requesting you as his General, he says its urgent."

Kagome blinked as a cold sweat broke over her body, Lord Hitoshi wasn't due to arrive until at least mid-day, "lead the way."

She hurried after the demon, feet tapping along the wood softly before arriving in front of Sesshoumaru's office. Katsu moved to the side, allowing her entrance first and filing in behind dutifully with a nod to the guards outside of the door.

"Sesshoumaru what's the…" Kagome's eyes widened as the book slipped from her hands and slammed against the floor.

"Hey kid."

"Hi beautiful."


	96. Chapter 95

Katsu glanced down at the fallen book, bending down to grab it when a leather boot stopped him and he glanced up in thinly veiled amusement at the woman. The shock and desperation rolled off of her in waves it was almost stifling, straightening and crossing his arms, "keep your secrets then."

"Not for you, Katsu. This is everything as I know it," Kagome kicked the book forward towards Sesshoumaru, her cerulean gaze flicking back and forth between Tony and Bucky. "What kind of cruel trick is this…?"

"You think I would go through such measures to distract you so close to an important meeting? Nevertheless, I wouldn't know what form to give to your father and mate," Sesshoumaru bent down and moved the book to his desk, straightening as his eyes danced in her discomfort. "Come Captain lets give them a moment."

"We'll be right outside… _General_." Katsu leaned into the woman's back slightly and smirked at the looks flitting over the male's faces with the title, turning on his heel and striding after Sesshoumaru.

Kagome closed her eyes and willed her breathing to even out, this wasn't real and illusion from the day's events and lack of sleep she told herself silently... she'd open her eyes and the mirage would disappear, leaving her standing alone in Sesshoumaru's office.

"Not exactly the welcome I was expecting."

Her eyes snapped open, tossing her arms around Tony's neck tightly before swinging over to Bucky, "I don't know which question to ask first… how or why?" she pulled back reluctantly and reached forward to grip Tony's arm, "no tricks?"

"Of course not," Bucky's hand rested lightly on her hip, thumb stroking her through the fabric, "we came to bring you home."

Kagome's eyes lowered with a frown, "home… how'd you get here?" she heard the anger under the relief in his words, not that she could blame him… through her lashes she could see it in his eyes in the firelight beside him and swallowed hard before glancing down.

"Sesshoumaru's mother unsealed the well, then we rode on the back of a dragon…" Tony nodded and crossed his arms, "don't ever want to do that again."

She didn't want to laugh, but the giggle tore from her before she could stop it, covering her face as her shoulders shook with an uncontrollable laugh that came from the pit of her belly. "Us being here is amusing?" Bucky huffed and tilted his head back, adrenaline finally wearing off from the last few hours as exhaustion took hold over him.

"No… yes… no…" her hands lowered and she exhaled sharply before a final giggle left her, "it's been a long few months and—"

"Months? It's only been four days," Tony blinked hard at her, placing a mental reminder in the back of his head to call a therapist for Kagome when they got home.

Kagome shook her head and allowed it to fall to the side as she regarded him carefully, time had shifted on her it seemed… an issue she didn't have the first time, 'I really hate time travel…' "Not that I'm not happy to see you both but… timing's bad and I can't leave."

Bucky's nostrils flared as his eyes closed, "why?" his jaw clenched as her hands twisted together, "because you're his _general_?"

"It's not a secret that I was part of his army and I was never proud of the position and the things I had to do so of course I didn't want to bring up _those_ years… things I did in my right mind would give the Soldier a run for his money." She turned to avoid their questioning glances, right thumb rubbing hard into her left palm as she paced a few steps away.

Her back hit the wall heavily, fully aware the of the guards just outside of the door as she crossed her arms, "I thought if I didn't talk about the times he called on me… if I didn't see Sesshoumaru again then everything would be fine—that's why I... after Italy and seeing him again—the last thing I wanted was to get roped back into his army after everything I had already done."

"And yet here you are."

"I didn't think there was a way home and it's not like I had anything better to do…" her eyes flicked up, forcing a smile that fell quickly as she drew a ragged breath, "um… we won right?"

"Against Thanos?" Tony cleared his throat and swallowed the lump, "yeah, pretty easy since he didn't have all of the stones."

"Good… that's… that's good," Kagome nodded quickly and licked her lips, "not that I'm not enjoying both of your company—"

"Tell us what happened," Tony demanded, "the fight was over and you were gone."

"I don't see how—"

"God damn it darling, it's the least you can do for us since we did everything to come and get you. What the hell would possess you to send yourself back _here_?"

"I was fighting Naraku and…" her breath caught quickly, brow arching and allowing her gaze to drift away, "he was doing his normal mouthing off… he threatened Stephanie with a wind tunnel and I knew that since he already had the reality stone that if we were going to win… if I was going to keep my promise of everyone staying alive then it was probably in everyone's best interest to bring him back here where I failed the first time."

"I panicked," she shrugged and dropped her head as her forehead scrunched in thought, "and since he showed Sango's death I didn't want to take the chance that he'd do it again."

"You should have said something," Bucky hissed. Tony lifted his head and crossed his arms as he bit back his words, it seemed his kid inherited his self-sacrificing nature as well.

"That's so easy for you to say right, you _think_ for one second a battle can stop to tell you what my plan is? That Naraku is going to play fair if I said something?" Kagome shook her head with a scoff and rolled her eyes, "Lord Hitoshi is due to arrive in a few hours and if all goes well things will be different this time."

Shoving off the wall Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and turned with soft mumbles under her breath before sliding the door open and turning out of the room.

Sesshoumaru leaned into the demon beside him, gold and silver eyes following the priestess as the lord whispered softly and leaned back. "Understand?"

"Of course," Katsu nodded and spared the two humans a glance as he swept down the hall opposite the way the irate woman had gone.

"You must be exhausted," Sesshoumaru blinked lazily at the two humans in his office, "Jaken will show you to your rooms."

* * *

Kagome tugged at the knot around her waist, ducking into her room and sliding the door shut with her foot, once more all too happy to be back in her familiar room on the east wing. Her eyes lifted in annoyance at the sound of her door opening and shutting before dropping back to the tie at her waist; she didn't need to look to know it was Bucky against her door, mentally preparing herself for a second round of his irritation with her.

"Is Stephanie okay?" she turned her head slightly to see over her shoulder, her fingers still fumbling with the knot. She intended to give him the silent treatment; her mouth working faster than her head could comprehend what she wanted.

"She's fine, Pepper's still watching her; we owe her big for that."

Kagome nodded in agreement, goose bumps rising across her skin as his heavy steps approached. Her eyes drifted to the side as he appeared in front of her, fingers looping in the thin fabric at her waist and gripping it between his hands. The silken fabric fell apart easily, the front of her haori falling open slightly without the bonding.

"Look at me…" Bucky stepped back and leaned against the wall, running the tie through his hands as his mouth twisted. "You still should have told me what was going through your head."

"Wind tunnels aren't pretty… I wasn't gong to risk our daughter's life because you had to know."

Brown eyes flashed angrily at her in the dim lighting of her room from the fireplace, another new feature that wasn't there in the present. "So you'd rather Stephanie grow up without you?"

"She has you!"

"She needs her mother!" Bucky retorted, "she needs you more than she needs me."

"I did that once Bucky you really think I want to do that again?" Kagome swallowed hard and bit her lip, "twice if you count Clint."

Bucky's head tapped against the wood behind him, looping the tie around his palm. "You promised you wouldn't leave."

"And _you_ promised to come home back in '45 so I guess that makes us both liars."

His breath caught in his throat, shoving off the wall and advancing angrily until he stood toe-to-toe with her, "the only difference is I didn't want to leave you where you clearly did."

Kagome lifted her chin higher, hands on her hips as her eyes narrowed, "making that wish was the _hardest_ thing I ever had to do, especially thinking this was the end of it for me so don't you _dare_ insinuate that this was something I _wanted_."

Bucky caught the finger she jabbed into his chest and bent lower, his eyes flashing as his jaw clenched.

"James Buchanan Barnes if you think for one second that I wanted to trade our lives in favor of _this_ ," she flung her arms out wide at the look on his face, "then you're crazy and should have stayed home!"

His hand lifted automatically to wipe the tears that raced down her cheeks; he knew this wasn't what she wanted and this was no different then him going on missions with the Howling Commandos or the Avengers. "I'm not going home without you," his thumb and finger held her chin lightly and tilted her head higher, "because I'm not strong enough to live in a world where you don't exist… not like you are."

Kagome's chin quivered in his hold, closing the small distance between them and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," she buried her face in his neck, fingers tightening in his shirt, "I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, for making it sound like you did this because you wanted to." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head, hating the feeling of her tears against his skin, "for being a jackass…"

She nuzzled her face deeper into his neck, relishing the feel of him back in her arms. Kagome couldn't blame him for how he felt and hadn't anticipated him breaking from his anger so easily, "you're too good to me Bucky…"

"Right back at you sweetheart," he heaved a sigh, fingers twitching against her lower back as his brow furrowed in thought. "Who's Lord Hitoshi?"

Kagome pulled back and searched his face at the question, "demon lord of the southern lands, he's a snake—"

"He's untrustworthy?"

Kagome gave a laugh and tilted her head as she stepped back fully and turned for the wardrobe in the corner of the room as she shrugged out of her haori, leaving her standing in her hakamas and bandaged chest. "That too… but he's a literal snake, tail and all. The other me… 22-year-old me was in China during the war, knowing the outcome this time though, I may be speeding things up but I'm pretty confident this time will be better than the first round. We'll know tomorrow though."

"And the _other_ you?" Bucky followed and pressed his hand against the wall in front of her, leaning over her opposite shoulder to trap her slightly as she shook out her haori.

"I tried to warn me… Odin put a stop to that, he doesn't like me much."

Bucky nodded and dropped his head to her shoulder, his warm breath against the column of her throat sending a shiver down her spine as she turned her head to him. "I need to be rested for tomorrow."

"You mean today," his hand lifted from the wall and pulled her hair over her shoulder for better access. He smirked against her skin as her pulse fluttered under his lips and her breathing hitched before stepping back, "I'll let you get some rest then, pick this up after your mee—"

Kagome whirled on him, tugging him down to her and meeting his lips, his tongue meeting hers hungrily as her haori lay discarded and forgotten on the floor. He bent slightly, hands gripping her thighs and lifting them around his waist as he pressed her against the wall as her ankles. A small smile tugged at Bucky's lips as he tilted his hips against her heated core, breaking the kiss and watching his hand palming her breast through the wraps.

"Don't do this if you need your rest, I don't intend to stop if you keep going," he met her heated eyes with his own, tilting his head away from her searching lips. Kagome nodded and loosened her legs, "I want you more than rest. I still can't believe you and Tony would come for me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Bucky pressed a soft kiss to her and pulled back, reaching behind to ensure her legs were locked tight behind his back, rocking his hips slightly against her. "I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist and with how many times you came for me as the Winter Soldier… how many times you broke through Hydra; you better believe I'd do the same for you, every single time."

Kagome gasped as he pressed against her harder, head pressing back against the wall as she bit her lip and tugged the front of his shirt, silently pleading. "I didn't even think the well could be re-opened... let alone that Sesshoumaru had a mother that could do it."

Bucky hummed softly, lifting his hand to give attention to the breast he had neglected. He knew he was deliberately teasing her, he supposed it was his way of childishly getting back at her for using the jewel. "I'm just happy it worked," he mumbled, loving the way her eyes hazed over at the ministrations.

Kagome jerked her hips quickly, smirking at the way his hands tightened on her legs and his eyes darkened, "you're torturing me Bucky…"

"The best kind I've ever delivered I think; you're going to need to be quiet, Tony's sleeping in the next room and he looked exhausted."

"Sounds like you had a busy day, I'm surprised you're not exhausted."

Bucky shrugged, cupping her bottom tightly and making his way across the room to the futon. His knees hit the mattress harder than he intended, eyes closing at the feeling of Kagome's body jerking against him at the feeling, "I'm plenty exhausted from the last few days, but there's something right in front of me that needs my attention first."

Kagome swallowed hard at the promise and allowed her legs to unwind as she bit her lip, watching him straighten to tug his shirt overhead and toss it to the floor. She wiggled out from under him to sit on her knees and wrung her hands together nervously, "before we start… I don't have high hopes for the meeting to go civilly later, don't hold anything you see against me."

"I never could."

"So you say…"

"It's true," Bucky brushed a strand of hair away from her face and unwound the tie from his hand, gently pressing her back and leaning over her to tie her wrists together with a nervous twitch of his fingers. The last time he tied someone's arms together hadn't ended as well as this would…

"This is new," her brow arched as she looked at the tie before flicking her eyes to Bucky. He stood to rid himself of the rest of his clothing, deft fingers gripping the waistband of her hakamas and pulling them down in one swift motion that left her shuddering in anticipation.

"Mrs. Barnes, I'm going to have to deal with you going AWOL." He smirked and leaned over the woman, "you understand I'm sure."

Kagome nodded quickly arching up in an attempt to claim his lips and groaning when he turned his head to avoid her, "Bucky _please_."

He complied with her plea, moving her arms overhead and claiming her lips

* * *

Tony glanced around the crowded hall and tugged at the foreign clothing with a frown, "there's a lot of people here for a peace treaty meeting."

"Kagome said it's a big deal," Bucky's spine straightened as he spotted her filing in behind Sesshoumaru, responding to the blonde haired demon beside her and flicking her wrist casually.

There were only six other's besides the demon lord, not trying to raise the suspicions of the southern lord to anything that might be amiss. Sesshoumaru's lips barely moved, the guards dispersing from him, Kagome bee-lining for Tony and Bucky as she glanced around nervously.

"You don't look so good," Tony remarked easily as his eyes roamed over her ashen face, "maybe you should sit this one out."

"No chance, I can hold the barriers better in here... listen I need you two to promise to stay behind the barrier."

"Kago—"

"Promise," she hissed angrily, eyes darting between the pair before her gaze lightened at their reluctant nods. Bucky's fingers twitched at his sides, his eyes sweeping over the people, "they all humans?"

"From the neighboring village, Rin's influence was clear over the demon lord I guess I was just never around or didn't care to notice." Her hand rested lightly on the hilt of the dagger strapped to her left thigh. "Lord Hitoshi isn't a fan of humans, at least that's what I've heard; I've never met him."

"So Sesshoumaru invites a bunch of them to this thing?" the billionaire crossed his arms and dropped them with a huff, shaking the appendages at his sides before shoving his arms in the sleeves, "I hate this shirt."

Kagome dropped her head with a laugh, "hopefully this goes well, Kouga and Ayame are south laying siege to his lands as we speak since he's not there. It should be an easy victory for them, hopefully us as well." She rubbed her hands at chest level and rolled her head to relieve the tension in her neck.

"What are those?" Tony's eyes zeroed on the light bruises on Kagome's wrists, "who did that?"

"Training mishap," she met Bucky's eyes with a small smirk and rubbed the areas, "nothing to be concerned about."

The hall quieted and directed their attention to the doors as they opened and Jaken shot down the aisle, yellow eyes bulging nervously as his normally green skin was a pale sickly color. "He's at the gate with at least twenty of his men."

"Places," Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to the six he guards he had brought into the room, "ensure you all stay behind the priestesses barrier to remain safe, no harm shall come to you all; you have my word as your Lord."

"General Aiko switch places with Captain Katsu if you'd be so kind."

The blonde Kagome walked in with sputtered angrily, glaring at the priestess to his left and back to Sesshoumaru, "I have been your fathers as well as your right hand for—"

"I am well aware, I said switch; I will not repeat myself." His eyes flashed angrily at the defiance of the demon to his right, pointing at the empty space, "Priestess."

Kagome mumbled under her breath, eyes finding the two spies she had overheard in the corner of the back room as Katsu took his place five feet in front of Sesshoumaru in line with Kagome and tossing his aqua hair over his shoulder. Cerulean sought Sesshoumaru out behind her darting to Aiko and mouthing traitor, turning forward at his nod of understanding, he must have already looked over the book she handed over.

"Barriers up."

Murmurs of awe from the humans flitted through the hall at the shimmering pink barriers on both sides of the room, proving the Shikon Miko was in their midst. Jaken flailed in the middle of the room before righting himself, he wouldn't make a spectacle of his lord in front of the snake, "may I present to you, Lord Hitoshi of the Southern Lands."

"Lord Ssssessssshoumaru," the hissing of the dog lords name drew from the visiting lord as he swept in, body swishing lightly as he slithered across the floor, "alwaysss a pleasssure."

'Oh my god…' Kagome could feel her face paling at the image of the southern lord with his ten guards slithering in, shifting uncomfortably and tearing her eyes away to look at the ground in front of her. 'I miss Hydra…' her face was contorting in disgust, she could feel it before she could stop it, "I hate snakes…"


	97. Chapter 96

Sesshoumaru had outdone himself for this meeting, the hall elaborately decorated with his subjects in their best for the visiting lord. Kagome's eyes drifted to the ceiling as her brows furrowed, losing herself in her thoughts as she replayed the plan over in her head before giving a shallow nod to herself; there was a lot more on the line this time than there had been the first time Sesshoumaru went to war with the snake lord… she lowered her gaze to flick around the people lining the walls, her barriers would keep them safe, that much she knew.

'She's going to get herself killed,' Katsu's eyes widened, shooting a nervous look to his stoic lord and back to the oblivious priestess that attracted the visiting lords attention with her murmured statement. Had she even realized she said it out loud? He shifted with a heaving sigh and straightened, unfolding his hands in front of him to rest on the wound up sickle and chain on his hip. With how spaced out she seemed in that moment he realized not.

Hitoshi's head bobbed in the direction of the soft mumble, tongue flicking between his teeth and retreating into his mouth as he slithered closer to the woman in question. His lipless mouth breaking into a wide grin as she jumped in surprise, his tail sweeping from behind to wrap around her feet.

"You're in the wrong placce if you hate ssnakesss, Ssshikon Miko." His tongue flapped in the air between them, the forked tip brushing ever so gently against Kagome's face, "I've heard rumorsss you left to the mainland, how fortuitousss that we finally get to meet."

"I've convinced her to stay, at least until this meeting is over," Sesshoumaru's mouth hardly moved, turning his head to eye the snake lord carefully, "I thought it too important in light of… the destruction of Naraku."

"Yesss, issn't thisss the woman ressponssible for your brother'sss death?" silted eyes swiveled to Sesshoumaru expectantly, "keeping your enemiesss closse then."

Kagome slid her foot wider, attempting to dislodge the hold of the snake's tale from her ankles. 'This guy knows how to hit below the belt…'

"I've no enemies here," Sesshoumaru informed the demon easily. "Unless you decide not to sign our treaty and join the festivities after… I have no qualms with destroying you and your forces now."

Hitoshi smiled and waved off his words, "like you could, your father wasss weak and you are no better… clearly." He gazed over the humans in the room, "disssgussting, vile creaturesss."

"You're more than welcome to leave," Kagome snapped quickly, her arms crossing as she glared. She knew the importance of this meeting and here she was opening her mouth, the exact opposite of what she said she wouldn't do, "that'd do everyone a favor."

"The Lord Sssessssshoumaru I heard of would have killed you for your inssolenccce; how ever did you get thiss possiotion in the firsst placce?" Hitoshi unfolded his large arms from behind his back and pulled one of her daggers free, pressing the tip to her throat.

A distressed noise in the direction of Bucky and Tony drew the demon's attention, Kagome sending out a small flare of miko that traveled up his tail. Defiance and laughter danced in her eyes at the angry snarl directed at her, she'd keep his attention on her no matter the cost; "well… I'll tell you he doesn't keep me around for my personality."

"Lord Ssesssshoumaru, allow my Generalsss the opportunity to sspeak with her; we'll get thisss treaty over with fassster."

"Excellent idea… Captain Katsu—"

"Don't send the Captain," a sly smile drifted across Kagome's face, pinching the demon's tale under her boot and getting an angry hiss in return. Her eyes slid past Hitoshi to the two demons that straightened, they must be the generals in question… "I can handle his Generalsss."

Her smile widened at her mocking tone, laying her hand overtop his to allow her miko the chance to spread across the appendage, succeeding in her goal of making the burly fingers loosen from her dagger and her weapon falling into her waiting hand, "pleasure to meet you."

She could feel the snake demon's hatred and rage as she brushed past him, the two snake generals flanking her immediately as concerned whispers flitted through the air.

"Oh and Kagome," she paused mid-step at her name, glancing at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder and arching a brow in silent question, "ensure they have a good time."

Her eyes drifted over the faces of the hall, to many it sounded as though she were taking them to bed and with her comment on why he kept her around she couldn't blame them. Resisting the urge to seek Bucky and Tony out she swallowed hard and gave a tight smile, she could play along. "Of course my lord."

She shoved the dagger in her hand back in it's holster and strode for the door, Kagome didn't know how far she could go before the barriers faltered and left the occupants in jeopardy. Her eyes drifted lazily between the two snakes slightly ahead of her, Sesshoumaru wouldn't let that happen though… he had given his word.

"Alright… I'm not going to make you boys go any further," she stopped moving as they turned the corner down a new hall, hands dropping to the hilts of her daggers, "who wants to go first?"

"Mouthy bitch!"

She withdrew the knives slowly, lips pursing and tossing it in the air lightly before catching it, "my goodness… in 500 years it's always the same name, you'd think it'd get more original after a while."

An inhuman scream left their mouths that made her brain throb, charging forward as fangs appeared from their top jaws that were easily six inches and dripping with clear liquid. 'Those could be painful…' she grimaced at the thought of her skin tearing, Kagome tightened her grip on the daggers in her hand, swiping at the closest snake, silently cursing the tiny blade and herself for her stubbornness.

' _You should have chosen the sword.'_

Her teeth grit as Sesshoumaru's voice passed through her head, shifting on the ball of her foot to catch the second in his broad chest in a roundhouse. She squealed softly and dropped her leg as the first attempted to bite her, stumbling back at the force she flung leg away with.

Kagome's leg was pulled from under her, sending her to the ground hard and dislodging her grip on her weapons as her leg hauled her up.

"You were told to give uss a good time."

Her head tilted as mock concern flashed over her face, "you're not having a good time?" she allowed her miko to flare out, landing with a wince on her head before toppling over herself. "Because I'm enjoying myself."

The scent of burning flesh filled the hall and made Kagome gag, she never could get past the smell… a heavy tail landed on her fallen weapons, a hissing chuckle drew her gaze up, flinging herself back to avoid the fangs that had been aimed for her. "You humansss, sso weak… I'm going to enjoy parading your carcassss in front of your mate."

Kagome's eyes widened at the statement and silently cursed him, she should have known better than to think a thorough washing in the spring that morning wouldn't be enough, especially since Bucky had joined her… she bit her lip, eyes moving between the pair of them as they positioned themselves in front of her, their muscular tails ready in case she attempted to break through their body barricade.

 _ **Sesshoumaru tilted his head as he eyed the priestess on the floor of his dojo, glancing at the clock and back down in disapproval, "twenty minutes and you're having trouble catching your breath."**_

" _ **Just a bit out of practice…" Kagome dragged her leg under her body and pressed up, "sorry…"**_

" _ **You should be, you know what you're problem is Priestess is that you toy with your enemies." He scoffed at her excuse and apology as he stepped to the side, tripping her as she rushed forward with a sloppy punch, "you have this issue where you enjoy getting a rise from your enemies… you enjoy the rush of the fight."**_

 _ **Kagome whirled quickly as her eyes flashed in disgust at the accusation, "I don'—"**_

" _ **You do, I recognize it because I used to be the same. Stop toying with your opponent and finish it!"**_

Kagome flinched and threw a barrier, the fist aiming for her head burning against the purification energy that swirled around her body as she was brought from her musings. Sesshoumaru had been right about her on that first day back when he was assessing her, she didn't seek out the fights but that didn't stop her from quickening them…

Her eyes flashed dangerously, shoving off the wall and expanding her barrier before turning to the snake closest and launching forward. Her sudden movement gave her an opening, hooking her arm as her fist connected with his cheek and swinging up with her opposite leg to slam him into the wall.

Swinging around, Kagome closed the distance between her and her second enemy, dropping and lifting herself up to deliver an uppercut. He anticipated her hit, his tail wedging between them and flinging her back before with a mocking grin. "You're nothing compared to the sstoriesss about you."

"Sorry to disappoint," she moved to close the distance, eyes darting down at the tail winding around her body, plastering her arms to her sides and turning her head to the owner of the tail, "did you forget who I am?"

He grinned, showing off his fangs as his head bobbed closer, "you've never faced usss sssnakesss have you?"

Kagome jerked, feeling her miko simmer in the pit of her belly and wiggling her fingers as the appendage tightened around her body. Her breath left her in a huff, the pain of her bones under the pressure breaking through the forefront of her mind. Was it that obvious she had never before faced off against snake demons?

She allowed her miko to ease out, feeling his grip on her loosening as the smell of burning flesh once more permeated the air. The demon around her roared in pain, jerking forward in an attempt to lodge his fangs in her body before her priestess energy overtook him completely and he fell in a pile of ash. Kagome groaned and rolled her shoulders back, charging the remaining demon and catching him in the chest before he flung her back with a chuckle.

"It'll take more than that to dessstroy the longest standing general of Lord Hitossshi," his tail wound around her neck and flung her to the opposite wall, smiling wider at the crack that came from her body on impact. His head tilted swinging her around to slam into the other wall, watching her crumple with a groan as he released her.

"Sssstupid girl," his fangs peeked from his lipless mouth, dripping with venom as he slithered closer and flicked his tongue at her, "your blood sssmellsss deliciousss."

Kagome's arm lifted feebly, wiping the blood that trickled from her nose as she blinked the tears from her eyes. 'Sorry Souta…' she shifted and kicked out carefully in an attempt to get away from the demon overtop her, suddenly feeling the pain she had caused him when she broke his nose. "Flick your tongue at me one more time… it'll be the last thing you do…"

"Oh," he chuckled and allowed his tongue to flick millimeters from her face hand reaching out to wrap around her throat, "what an empty threat."

Kagome swallowed hard and grimaced, hands shooting up to dislodge his as her eyes grew heavy. "Disgusting snake…"

His catlike pupil thinned at her words, delivering a punch to the side of her face with a frown and flicking his tongue at her, "your lord ssshouldn't have chossen you for general, what a missstake."

"Yeah, you're right it was… but I'm trying to make things better this time," she spit the blood pooling in her mouth to the floor, digging her blunt nails into his wrist.

His hand tightened around her neck and lifted her, slamming her back into the floor as the back of her head made contact with the wall, "fight back!"

Kagome groaned softly, delivering a weak kick to his scaly chest as her eyes threatened to close again. The demon above her huffed, exposing his fangs and leaning closer before hissing and rearing his head back, "how dare you…"

Bucky lowered the bow in his hand, reaching behind to grab an arrow from the quiver on his back and notching a second, "get off her."

"You mussst be the mate," his tongue flicked in the air before nodding, "yess, how doesss it feel knowing your mate is sso clossse to death?"

Bucky's jaw clenched, his eyes flicking to Kagome and shifting his stance as he took aim. The bow was foreign in his hands but it was serving its purpose; he watched Kagome's fingers stretch for the knife, "I said get off of her."

"Lord Hitossshi will—"

"Hitoshi's busy fighting for his life against Sesshoumaru, you thought we didn't know what your plan was that we didn't plan for it?" Bucky's grip tightened, he just had to give her another minute… "your fellow soldiers have already fallen."

The snake hissed, baring his fangs before a cry of pain tore from his mouth, head swiveling to the priestess as she pressed the blade deeper into his body and allowing her miko to jump the bridge into him. "I'm taking you with me," he withdrew his hand from her neck, fangs bared and dropping to her thigh before his body stilled and fell.

"Christ sweetheart," Bucky was at her side in an instant, bow beside them as he cradled her face, "you took them both out?"

"Yeah," her eyes closed as she fumbled with her tie, tugging it from her waist and looping it around her thigh with shaking fingers. "Look at you… using a bow… I knew I could get you on my side."

"It's temporary," his fingers knocked hers away and tightened the makeshift tourniquet as he glanced around, "we've got to find you—"

"Where's everyone else?"

"Sesshoumaru had them leave right after you, Hitoshi attacked and Tony took them to the dojo to be guarded easier with Sesshoumaru's guards. I circled back around to the armory and came to find you."

Kagome hummed and struggled to find her footing, Bucky standing with her and reluctantly helping her hobble to the hall. It wasn't like when she left, the far wall knocked out with Katsu standing over the still body of General Aiko as he wiped his sickle clean before looking up as his face paled, "wha—"

"Where is he?" she looked around and waved off the question, "Sess—"

"He transformed, him and Hitoshi."

Kagome grunted and retracted her arm from Bucky's shoulders; dragging her broken body forward to the edge of the opening and sagging heavily against the jagged wall, "let me see the bow."

Bucky complied reluctantly, he knew better than to argue with her when she had her mind set. Kagome reached behind him and shifted, notching the three arrows in her hand and taking aim, "it's been a while since I've shot off three… so hard to distribute the miko evenly…"

"Don't hit Lord Sesshoumaru!" Katsu eyed the large dog that growled at the bite the snake delivered to his flank.

"He'll move." Kagome's eyes closed, struggling to open them as her brows furrowed and she released the string, falling heavily against the wall as the bow clattered to the ground. "I forgot some snakes are venomous…"

"Call for a healer," Bucky commanded quickly, moving beside her and wrapping his arm around her to hold her up, "or whatever you have…"

Kagome shuddered and snuggled deeper into Bucky's chest, turning to the footsteps approaching as her brow lifted, "you're welcome."

"Your outburst caused my hall to be destroyed," Sesshoumaru frowned before sniffing as his eyes widened, "call for—"

"I'm already on it my lord," Katsu nodded and rushed from the building in a blur of blue and white.

Sesshoumaru lifted his right hand to brush Kagome's ebony locks from her face, "take her to her room."

Bucky nodded and crouched slightly to sweep his arm under her knees, pressing a kiss to the side of her head and moving from the room. "Stay awake."

"It's hard…"

"I know."

"I'm so tired Bucky."

"Keep talking darling, you'll be alright."

Kagome's head dropped heavily into his chest, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come back here…"

"I see why you did, aside from the constant wars and everything else it's beautiful here."

Kagome sighed heavily, her lips moving in response as no sound left her mouth and her eyes closed; the feeling of Bucky carrying her through the halls lulling her into the darkness that awaited her.


	98. Chapter 97

"We just want to know she's alright."

Katsu's silver gaze narrowed slightly in annoyance as Tony darted in front of him, "if you have yet to hear from Lord Sesshoumaru chances are she is."

He turned and huffed as Bucky leveled a blank stare at him before rolling his eyes; while he admired their dedication to the Priestess he admired it more when they weren't bugging him. "I don't have time for this."

"The snake demon's venom, what's it do?"

"No idea, you're better off—"

"See that's not a good enough answer, please." Tony inched around the broad form of the man and crossing his arms, "you gotta know something."

"I've _heard_ it's not pleasant… fevers, delirium, it feels like fire's in your blood, pain more intense than you've ever felt." Katsu crossed his arms and tilted his head thoughtfully, "I may know that they've bloodletted the area now the only other thing to do is wait—she's either going to succumb to the venom or survive."

Bucky shifted uncomfortably and opened his mouth as a scream filled the castle, eyes going wide and darting to the ashen face of Katsu.

The demon cleared his throat as the scream's quieted, "that is a sound I never want to hear again; now if we're finished here I have things to finish for Lord Sesshoumaru, please excuse me."

" **I'm so sorry for your loss Tony," Annie delivered a soft smile and wrapped him in her embrace, "your parents and I may not have seen eye to eye but this is still… it's just awful."**

 **"Dad's fault… what else is new?" Tony sniffed and shrugged, gently caressing the bare skin of her arm as his eyes roamed over her body openly, "where are you staying tonight?"**

 **Annie bit her lip lightly and glanced down at the hand, ignoring the gooseflesh that sprang under his light touch and glanced around the crowded room, "I met someone Tony."**

 **His hand dropped at the statement, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his feet, "not with me then… he's good to you and Kagome?"**

 **"He is."**

 **Tony pursed his lips and nodded as he glanced around, "where is that little nugget anyway?"**

 **Annie shook her head at the nickname, pointing through the crowd, "with Rhodey."**

 **"You know…" he rubbed his head quickly as his eyes shut, "I was thinking maybe she could stay with me a bit? Nothing crazy, a week or—"**

 **"—Tony."**

 **"Help break me from my funk—"**

 **"—we both know the only thing that'll break you from your funk is alcohol and women," her eyes softened as she placed a hand on his arm, "maybe when she's olde—"**

 **"You don't trust me with my kid, just say it."**

 **"Keep your voice down!" Annie scolded softly and glancing around, "it's not a matter of trust, it's a matter of timing; you have a company to run and you can't do that with a three year old running around."**

 **Tony's tongue pressed into his cheek and shook his head with a sharp exhale, the scent of whiskey lingering between them before he turned, "I got some things to take care of…"**

 **He ignored Annie's voice calling for him, finding the first empty room he could to escape the crowd and glancing around. Figures it'd be his fathers…** _ **his**_ **office; Tony arched a brow at the whiskey bottle he abandoned early this morning and ambled closer to take a swig. "Not right now…" he dragged his arm across his mouth as the door opened and shut.**

 **Whirling on the person ignoring his aggravation, he set the bottle down harder than intended and dropped to his knee, arms opening wide invitingly as the little body charged him. "Hi sweet pea, this thing's gotta be boring for you huh?"**

 **"Yeah," Kagome pulled back, blinking her bright blue eyes at him as a pout fell over her face, "I want ice cream but mom said no."**

 **Tony blinked at her quickly, was she coming to him because she was upset or because she knew he'd help her out and get the sweet treat for her? "You know what kid, so do I." he swept her into his arms and made for the door, "lets go and get some ice cream, but don't tell your mom."**

 **Kagome cheered softly, her arms shooting up in victory before wrapping around his neck. "I love you, Tony."**

 **His eyes filled with tears at the small statement that fell from the girl's lips, arms instinctively tightening around her body as his throat closed. "Love you too, nugget."**

'It hurts…' Kagome's head lolled to the side as her dream subsided, allowing the cloth over her forehead to slip to her futon as her hand fisted in her blanket, 'Tony it hurts.'

She didn't know what possessed her to call for Tony in her head; he had always paid special care to her on his visits and was always the first by her side if she needed something. A soft groan passed her lips, a shudder coursing through her body as her leg straightened and she arched at the fire in her veins, "make it stop…"

"Relax, we're doing what we can."

She shook the hand from her head and whimpered as her fingers slacked and tightened, "cut it off…"

"You're not going to lose your leg this day, Priestess," Sesshoumaru winced slightly at the piercing cry that left her lips, his clawed hand pressing against her chest as she attempted to climb from the futon.

"Please… it burns… _please_ _"_

Sesshoumaru 'tch'-ed and held his hand to her nose, watching her deeply inhaling the poison on his claws before falling back to the futon silently. "Damn woman."

 **"Ya wanna not kiss the damned wolf next time we see him?" Inuyasha growled over his shoulder with a pout, "what the hell was that?"**

 **Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled at the annoyance on display in front of her, "it's called CPR and if I didn't he would have died, I didn't kiss him."**

 **"You know Lady Kagome, I find myself in need of this CPR as well," Miroku flung his arm around the girl's shoulders and leaned closer as he puckered his lips, "is this right?"**

 **Sango dipped her head past Kagome and glared, springing forward and spinning on the ball of her foot as her fist landed hard against the monk's head. "Feeling better?"**

 **"Much, thank you Lady Sango…" Miroku groaned and held his head as he crouched, blinking rapidly at the bare legs of the laughing priestess in front of him and tilting his head up happily, "my goodness your underthings are stunning, my lady!"**

 **A blood curdling scream filled the air as Kagome tugged her skirt down, her leg shooting out to connect with Miroku and sending him sprawling to his back, "knock it off!"**

 **"You'd think he'd learn," Shippo grimaced atop Inuyasha's head, "I think his brain is broken."**

 **"I think my ears are broken," the furry appendages twitched with his words, shifting slightly to put more distance between the irate females and himself. He stiffened as the two women snapped their heads to him, freezing as they brushed by him arm and arm with their noses upturned in disgust, "did I miss something?"**

 **"Best not to try and figure it out," the fox kit whispered nervously, glancing over his shoulder at the monk climbing to his feet slowly, "you okay?"**

 **Miroku rubbed his cheek happily, delivering a pained grin at the pair, "it was worth it."**

Kagome's eyes peeled open and darted around, fingers slipping under her blanket to prod the wound on her leg and whimpering at the tenderness of the area. She shook the towel from her forehead and sat up, brow furrowing in the dark before pulling herself up to press her back to the wall. "Ses—"

"Hello dear."

Unfocused cerulean eyes locked on the woman sitting at the foot of her bed; head tilting in confusion, "mom?"

"How are you feeling?" Annie's hand fell softly to Kagome's foot as she leaned closer, "you don't look so well."

"What are you… doing here?" As far as Kagome knew she was still in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody.

"I'm your mother, of course I'd be here… I told you you would mess up again and now look at you."

Kagome's foot jerked in response, blinking heavily at the woman on her bed with a frown, "I didn't fall to you, that means something."

"So much pain your daughter must feel over loosing you, I should have just killed you from the beginning, plan be damned."

"You don't get to talk about her," Kagome lunged forward, her feet tangling in her blanket and sending her toppling to the wooden floor. A hiss of pain left her mouth at the throbbing in her thigh, struggling to sit up and flinching at the sliver of light that came from the doorway.

"If you're going to survive you must remain in bed until your body fights the venom," Sesshoumaru sighed untangling her feet and helping her back to the futon.

"Mom's here… she's going to kill me."

Gold eyes swept the room with his doubt on full display, turning back to the woman as she rambled softly and lay back. "I'll station guards then."

Kagome nodded, eyes closing under the cloth he wrung out over a bucket and placed over her eyes.

"Rest."

 **"Jayme, what happened?" Kagome's thumb brushed against the scratch on Jayme's arm as she eyed the dirtied dress in disapproval.**

 **Jayme's lips pursed and gently tugged her arm from Kagome's examination, palms rubbing together as she sat in silence at the kitchen table before lifting her head with tears in her eyes, "there was a fight."**

 **Kagome swallowed hard and knelt in front of her daughter, smoothing the chestnut locks from her face and waiting for her to continue. Jayme drew a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Marci was picking on Mary and I chose defended Mary."**

 **"Okay…" her head lifted slightly, Marci had been her best friend since they moved to Seattle, "who's Mary?**

 **"The new girl and Marci was picking on her because… because Mary's black and I** _ **hate**_ **the racism because Mary's so amazing mom and—" Jayme's eyes drifted closed as Kagome tugged her into her arms, fingers trailing through her hair comfortingly. Most other parents in the 1950's would have had their kid's head…**

 **"I hate it too and I am so proud of you for standing up for your friend," Kagome murmured, as her arms tightened, 'so much like your father.'**

"Delirium must have set in…" Tony crossed his arms and grimaced as Kagome's head rolled with a muffled mumble, "or that fever's kicking her ass."

Bucky adjusted the cloth on her head and rubbed his eyes, "both… especially if she's seeing Annie."

Tony grunted and crossed his arms before pacing the room, pausing in front of the fireplace and staring at the fiery embers, "I thought the worst thing was seeing her shot, then the accident happened, now this…"

Bucky stared at his back before dropping his gaze to Kagome as her body arched and she thrashed lightly on her covers, his hand reached out and shifted the ring on her finger, her body stilling at the gentle touch. Glancing down at his metal hand he spread his fingers and examined the gold ring carefully before allowing his hand to fall overtop hers and thread their fingers together, they still fit as great as ever… metal or not.

'Keep fighting it sweetheart,' he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

 **"Hi Peggy…" Kagome offered a smile to the older woman on the bed as she eased into the room, shutting the door behind her and striding to the bed.**

 **"Kagome," her breath came out a whisper, frail hands gripping Kagome's wrists tightly and dragging her closer to press a kiss to her cheek, "look at you."**

 **"Look at** _ **you**_ **, as stunning as ever, must be the catch of the town as you always were." Kagome pulled the chair closer to the bed and leaned forward to brace her forearms on the bed, "sorry I haven't come as often as I want to; work keeps me away most of the time but I'm going to be living here in Washington full time now."**

 **Peggy waved off her apology and smiled, "no little one?"**

 **"No… no Jayme…"**

 **"Such a doll that one, she'll be beating off boys with a stick," Peggy cleared her throat and inhaled deeply, her eyes focusing with a smile as the dementia cleared from her brain and a moment of clarity came forward. "That Fury's not working you too hard is he?"**

 **Kagome swallowed the lump at her friend's behavior, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall as she shook her head, "nothing I can't handle."**

 **"Good, you tell him I said to leave you be."**

 **"I will."**

 **Peggy gave a nod against her pillow and shifted slightly, her fingers tightening in Kagome's hand, "we had some good times together."**

 **"We did, I really treasure our time together even if it was short," she sniffed and adjusted her hold, "you put up with a lot from me… I never thanked you for all of that…"**

 **"I do too, I missed you so dearly after you left but I understand it; are you alright?"**

 **Kagome's head tilted, a confirmation on her lips before she grimaced and glanced down at her thigh. "Fine…" the festering wound stared back at her as she stared at in confusion, lifting her eyes to Peggy, "I'm fine…"**

 **Peggy coughed and closed her eyes, fluttering them open and turning her head. Her hand pulled from Kagome's and brushed the hair from her face, tugging her from the chair to hug her, "I know you are, you always are… you're a strong one."**

Kagome's eyes snapped open, hand lifting to rip the cloth from her eyes as she turned to the warmth that engulfed her left hand, blinking at Bucky as he slept curled beside her. Sitting up gently, she bit her lip and turned her attention to her leg, grimacing at the wound and concentrating hard, eyes narrowing as a soft pink surrounded the edges and they mended together.

'Haven't had to concentrate that hard in a while,' her finger traced the mended area with a frown. Turning her attention to Bucky she reached across her body and ran her fingers through his hair, the soft touch stirring him from his slumber as he blinked the sleep from his eyes and jerked up right.

"How long was I out?" she bit her lip and offered a weak smile, her thumb stroking the back of his hand.

"A week…" he cleared his throat and ducked his head, his fingers tightening and glancing up with a heavy exhale, "you had me worried sick, darling."

"Sorry," her fingers ran through his brunette hair as he leaned into her touch, "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are," he pulled her hand from his head and pressed a kiss to her open palm, "I know…"

He leaned closer, claiming her lips gently as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and drew her to his chest. His arms reluctantly dropped as the door opened, claiming her hand once more as his eyes sought out the spot where the fang punctured her skin and the tension left his body as relief washed over him, she was okay.

"—I'm getting tired of fish and…" Tony paused and blinked at Kagome as she climbed to her feet carefully, his eyes searching out the wound as Bucky had.

"You used to call me nugget and sweet pea…" her lip quivered lightly as her fingers knotted, "I heard that conversation at Howard's funeral… between you and mom."

"You were with Rhodey," Tony's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't used those nicknames for her since that day. "She said—"

"I ducked away from Rhodey and was hiding from Obadiah under the table cloth because he scared me," she dropped her head and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Kid…" Tony glanced over to Bucky as he stared at Kagome in silent wonder before his eyes flicked back to her face, "what the hell kind of things did you see behind those lids of yours?"

"A lot of memories…" she sniffed and shrugged as her face scrunched in thought, "maybe some good-byes I don't know… I want to go home."

"Then lets get the hell out of here."


	99. Chapter 98

"Hey uh… the well's right here," Tony flung his arms to the innocent looking portal, glancing over his shoulder at A-Un as the dragon trailed languidly after the priestess as she walked for the trees.

"I know," Kagome called back easily, hands shoved in the sleeves of her haori as her sword tapped her calf as she walked. She couldn't say no when Sesshoumaru insisted she travel with it as a precaution; the dragon he said wouldn't be enough. "Stay here A and Un, shouldn't take long."

"So where are you going?" Bucky questioned as his foot slipped from the lip of the well. He watched the dragon snort at the priestess and turn, moving closer to the well and lowering his head to graze.

"There's just one more thing that I need to take care of," Kagome paused and tilted her head before breaking into a run and calling over her shoulder, "I'll be right back!"

She ducked the branches in her way easily, fingers holding fast to the weapon at her side to keep it from bouncing before emerging from the forest and onto the outskirts of the village. Her miko expanded and she swallowed hard at the aura coming from Kaede's hut, her stomach twisting as she maneuvered through the village and gave respective nods to those she passed.

"Lady Kagome, what are you—" Kaede blinked in surprise as Kagome's head popped thorough the flap, inching inside with a warm smile.

"So sorry to barge in Lady Kaede," cerulean found Rin lying beside the old woman, a cool cloth pressed to her forehead as her breath came out ragged, "is it just Rin?"

"Yes," the grave tone she answered with made Kagome's stomach roll as she stared down at the girl, "I've no notion of what has caused this sudden happening… some villagers are saying the area is cursed."

Kagome's eyes flicked up, glancing quickly at Kaede and brushing a strand of hair out of her face, "nothing like that." She knelt beside Rin and gently removed the cloth, placing it in the bucket of water beside her and brushing her fingers against her forehead.

'Fever,' she leaned closer and narrowed her eyes as her fingertips danced along the heated body to press her fingers to the pulse at Rin's wrist, "how long has she been like this?"

"The day she arrived back from Lord Sesshoumaru she stated she didn't feel right, it's been a few days since she's been able to climb from the bed."

Kagome nodded and untied the sword as her side and tossed it to the side to maneuver better, nodding knowingly and pulling the opening of Rin's yukata open, eyes softening at the small dots, "typhoid…"

"Lady Kagome?"

"It's typhoid fever, I haven't seen this in years," Kagome explained as she righted Rin's sleeping kimono and leaned over to press her ear to the younger girl's chest. It was faint but she could make out the rattling breaths Rin drew, Kagome sat up and cleared her throat as she pressed a hand to Rin's chest and the other to her forehead as she allowed her miko to spill from her fingers into the young woman. A small smile danced over her face as she pulled back, the coolness of Rin's head telling her it worked before climbing to her feet, "she'll be alright now."

She dusted her hands together and stood, tying the sword back to her belt as she lifted her head to the older woman, "make sure everyone that's come into contact with her cleans real well, including yourself Lady Kaede."

"I will, thank ye Kagome… I thought you had left," the older woman trailed after the younger priestess in confusion from the hut.

"I told you I'd be back," she grinned in response and crossed her arms, "just didn't know when."

Kaede's eye trailed over Kagome's clothing, lifting back to her face and blinking in confusion, "but ye are so much older now."

Kagome shifted and tilted her head as her brows furrowed, did Kaede not remember talking to her? "I..." her eyes darted to the side before widening in realization, it hadn't been Kaede; those parting words had rang too close to old lady Mrs. Trousdale… "Yeah, I guess I am…"

Her arms wrapped around the older woman's neck, burying her face in the white cloth of her haori before reluctantly pulling back, "thank you for everything, Rin's in good hands with you."

"Take care of yourself child," Kaeda cupped Kagome's face softly, meeting her smile with one of her own, "and thank you for everything you've done for us."

Kagome nodded and straightened, arms tightening across her chest as she made for the path to the well. She paused at the tree line and glanced over her shoulder sadly, 'next time I see this place it'll be burned down.'

She allowed herself an extra moment, soaking in the sounds of the villagers going about their day before turning and heading down the path. Her feet moved slower as she returned to the clearing, staring up at the Goshinboku as she passed as a fond smile graced her lips, 'gods I love this place.'

If she ignored the constant threats to her life and multiple run-ins with the worst enemies she had encountered it had been one of the best times of her long life. "Alright, all finished," she tossed her hair over her shoulder as she approached Tony and Bucky with a smile. "A-Un," she sighed the dragon's name and reached her arms out to cover the wide chest of the dragon, her head resting between their necks, "stay safe out here."

They growled and nuzzled the top of her head, one of theirs pushing her back and rubbing his muzzle into her stomach.

"He's going to eat her."

Kagome snorted and stepped back from the creature, delivering a dry look to Tony as she shook her head, "you act like you've never seen a dragon before."

"This," he pointed to the creature staring back at him, "not normal."

"But talking robots are?" Bucky delivered a pointed look, a hint of a smile on his face at Tony's discomfort, "we have a demon cat as a pet."

"She's cute," he argued back.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned on the lip of the well, elation and anticipation swirling through her body as she resisted the urge to seek out the feeling jumping the well brought, "are you two going to keep doing this or are we leaving?"

"Turn around," Tony's face paled as she teetered over the edge, her back to the opening. "Kid—"

Kagome giggled childishly and winked before jumping back, watching happily at the blue swirls of energy wash over her before her feet touched the ground too soon for her liking and she turned in the darkness of the well house. 'I thought for sure this would have been hacked down,' she fingered the rung of the old ladder before hefting herself up.

Her heels kicked the inside wall as she perched on the lip, a Cheshire smile dancing on her lips as the well activated and she waved lightly, "took you boys long enough."

"Sorry we're not exactly used to time travel."

"Showing off back there, sweetheart?" Bucky drawled as he peered up, "hopping backwards like that."

"Just a little," she shrugged and swung her legs over, adjusting the sword at her side and climbing the stairs for the door to the building and flinging it open. She inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering open as she blinked at the half burned house before her face fell, arms crossing as she moved forward to look upon the ruins.

"She really burned it down…"

"Mrs. Barnes, well done."

Kagome's head turned to stare at Strange as he opened a glowing portal beside her, stepping through and watching the well house behind her. she followed his gaze to Bucky and Tony before turning back, "thanks?"

"Well, without your wish we would have lost," he explained easily, "so for that well done."

"Did you miss us that much you had to come for us," Tony questioned as they approached, keeping his eyes off the burned house. "I knew you'd warm up to us."

"Hardly, Lord Sesshoumaru called and asked if I would help you all to return home," Strange drawled out, "you're daughter however, I was all to happy to come and help." The Cloak of Levitation lifted to wrap around Kagome's shoulders, the priestess jumping at the sentient article of clothing and shrugging it off hurriedly, "she did her job right."

He glanced to Kagome as she slapped the corner of the cloak back down as it lifted, shuffling away from the time master and turning to the portal, "is this for us?"

"It is."

'Great,' cerulean eyes narrowed at the inu demoness climbing through the portal as she shook her silver hair out; her hand dropped to the hilt of the sword at her side, bristling slightly at the mocking laugh that left her lips.

"You're adorable to think to fight me," she smirked and wiped a fake tear from her eye, "I'm Sesshoumaru's mo—"

"Mother!" Kagome dropped her hand as her face flushed, bowing low to the woman and standing straight, "I didn't mean—"

"Of course," InuKimi rolled her eyes and started for the well house, "would you prefer I leave it open to you or seal it?"

"You can do that?" Kagome blinked rapidly at the idea as her eyes widened, "I could go back again and it wouldn't close?"

Bucky's breath caught in his throat as she vocalized the options, would she really want to go back again? His eyes dropped as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started for the portal, she had seemed so much lighter back there then she did here; of course she would want to go back. He had finally seen what she was talking about with that time, why she had fallen in love with the simpleness and ease of the time.

Tony's brow arched at the sudden silence that lapsed over Bucky, noting the sadness in his eyes before his hair fell between them and created a barrier to the outside world. He allowed himself to sidle closer to Kagome's side, his eyes never leaving Bucky's back even after he had gone through the portal; did he really think she would pick that time over this one?

"Seal it," Kagome gave the answer softly, staring at the well house before turning back to the demoness, "I've had my fill and closure I think; thank you."

Tony nodded as if to congratulate himself, darting forward to wrap his arm around Kagome's shoulders and walking through the portal with her. "Bucky's mad at me still," she glanced around the well-manicured grounds of Sesshoumaru's present day palace, eyes shimmering with tears as she turned them to Tony.

"I think… he thought you wanted to stay there," he offered, "and I _think_ he was preparing himself for that."

Kagome gave a slight nod, her lips twisting in thought as her hands knotted together, "I wasn't… I was just thinking out loud; I'd be content to just be normal right now."

"So hang up your sword," he tapped the hilt of the weapon for emphasis, "you should have done that years ago."

"And when are you going to hang it up old man?" Kagome's face scrunched as she stared down at his hand, eyes darting up to look at him almost accusatory between her lashes, "you're due for some normalcy yourself."

"I'll hang up my suits when you do."

Kagome blinked at him hard as her jaw slacked before glancing down, "where's your phone?"

"My…? Rogers has it, in case Pepper—"

"Doctor Strange!" her head snapped to the master of the mystic arts as he stepped through his golden portal, "do you have a phone?"

* * *

Bucky ambled down the halls of the western castle, eyes seeing but not seeing as he turned his head towards any sound that reached his ears. His chest felt empty, head screaming at him that he shouldn't have left Kagome on the shrine grounds the way he had. Was this the feeling Steve and Kagome had when he fell? Was this what it felt like to mourn the way they had?

"—ucky!"

Chocolate eyes re-focused, turning on the balls of his feet as he blinked at Steve coming from a room, "Steve."

Concern flashed across Steve's eyes as he leaned against the doorframe, "what… happened?" when was the last time he had ever seen Bucky so spaced, he seemed more lively when the Winter Soldier had his mind. "Buck?"

"She was so happy there Steve, like she never left… she fit so well in that time," he glanced away quickly, "maybe she belonged there all along."

"Buck, you know that's not true." Steve shoved from the wall and placed a hand on his shoulder, "if it were she wouldn't have had Stephanie."

Bucky's eyes darted along the wall, his mouth opening slightly as he shook his head; "you didn't see her there."

"No but I've seen Kagome with you and the way her face light up when she looks at you."

"Ste—"

"I thought I heard your voices," Natasha's head popped into the hall, her keen eyes taking in their tense stances, "how was the Feudal Era?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Natasha's emerald eyes swiveled to Steve, her upper back pressing against the wall, "I think I have something that'll change your mind."

"Natalia—"

Bucky huffed and snatched the phone from her outstretched hand, staring down at the paused screen before positioning it so Steve could see, "what are we looking at?"

"One of those gymnast videos?" Steve questioned as he tentatively pressed the play arrow.

 _"I am Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man."_

 _"And I'm Kagome Barnes, a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and an unofficial member of the Aven—"_

 _"Unoffical?" Tony blinked and glanced at her, "you were in all of those fights same as the rest of us; no ma'am, you're official."_

 _Kagome rolled her eyes and tilted her head, "okay then… official member of the Avengers."_

 _"Thank you," he nodded and turned back to the camera, "this is our official video to signal our retirements. It only seemed right to tell the world that Iron Man is no longer going to be keeping your skies safe at night."_

 _The back of Kagome's hand tapped him on his chest as she delivered a disapproving look to him at his word choice, "_ but _we're not leaving the world completely vulnerable. We're prepared to mentor the next wave of Avengers that are more than ready to take our place."_

 _Tony nodded and pursed his lips, "so don't get any funny ideas out there."_

 _Kagome snorted and bit her lip as she nodded slightly, "okay… post it, once it's on the Internet it's official."_

 _"Says who?"_

 _"Official rules of the Internet didn't your intern teach you th—?"_

* * *

Kagome dashed the wetness from her eyes as the phone lowered, who knew she'd feel so emotional giving her official notice to retire. "Thank you, Doctor Strange."

"Any other weird favors you need?" he asked as he pocketed his phone.

"No but you'll be the first one we talk to about weird," Tony informed him quickly, turning to watch him enter the building before turning back thoughtfully, "I can still tinker right?"

"You don't know how to stop at tinkering."

"Alright kid, don't attack me like that." He held his hands up in mock defense, "better go find your husband and tell him."

Kagome's hand fell to the hilt of her sword, finger tapping the leather wrapped around the handle before shaking her head, "I have to talk to Sesshoumaru first, I don't know how he's going to take it."

"Want some back up?"

"No…" she started for the door and rolled her shoulders back, "wish me luck though, I don't have high hopes for this."

His wish for luck reached her ears as she made her way through the expanse of his home, easily finding his office and reaching out to knock. Silence greeted her, her fist falling heavily against the door before shifting and bringing her leg up to kick the barrier hard.

Her head shook in exasperation as the door opened, catching the staff aimed for her and pulling it free before slamming it down, "I have yet to fall for this greeting since the first time, Jaken."

"Give it back!"

Kagome held it aloft, lips quirking in amusement as he attempted to jump and grab his staff before bringing it swiftly over his head, "you never fail to amuse me."

"Enough of this childish nonsense enter, Kagome."

Kagome reared her arm back and sent the staff clattering down the hall, watching the imp scurry after it as she entered and shut the door behind her. Her nerves flared on edge at the use of her name, spine straight and eyes ahead as she stopped in front of his desk. Present Sesshoumaru always put her on edge more than past Sesshoumaru ever could.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" her hips hinged as she bowed low, lifting carefully and shifting nervously as she waited for the backlash over the changes she had made; if any. 'Please say something…'


	100. Chapter 99

Sesshoumaru shifted through the papers on his desk, ignoring the nervous priestess in front of him as he searched for whatever it was that he was looking for. His face remained blank, leaning back in his chair and opening a drawer before shutting it and moving on to the next.

"Lor—"

"Silence," his golden gaze barely flicked to her before returning to his search. Kagome sighed heavily through her nose and folded her hands behind her back as she dropped her chin to her chest as she shifted lightly, 'not too much change then…' the thought did nothing to ease her twisting nerves, suddenly wishing she had sought Bucky out first.

"Priestess."

Her eyes refocused at the call, brow arching as she lifted her head, "yes?"

Sesshoumaru folded his hands over top his desk, eyes flashing a warning to watch her tone before standing and moving for his bookshelf, "you've managed to do exactly as I knew you could under the eyes of Odin."

He handed a worn book over to her, perching on the edge of his desk as he watched her carefully take in the familiar cover, her ofuda's still intact. "You must be so _proud_."

Kagome's fingertips trailed over the spine before glancing up nervously, "but I never—"

"It is one thing for me to have a copy but for you to _attempt_ to change the course of your destiny—"

"—my destiny…"

"—everything you have done—"

"—people died and I was _traumatized_ and that—"

"Do not speak when I am," Sesshoumaru launched to his full height towering over her with an angry glare, "I allowed you to deal with Hitoshi early, it allowed Shippo to take the east when he was old enough and Kouga the rest of the south; for that I am grateful."

Kagome bit her lip and stepped back as she dropped the book to the floor between them, "as long as I helped you in the long run… right?"

"Helped? I still lost my army, I let you _help_ when I didn't think it would matter." He tipped his head slightly, "you've peaked and it's showed."

"Excus—"

"Peaked, you have peaked; your fighting has become disastrous, your miko doesn't have the length of hold it used to, your mind works as fast as ever but your body doesn't follow through."

Cerulean averted from gold, head lifting as her nostrils flared and her hands balled into fists at her sides. 'Ass…' her stance widened as her eyes fluttered, biting the inside of her cheek to keep the word tumbling from her lips. She had thought she had weakened considerably in the short time away from him, attributing it to her lack of real training, 'you're pushing 30 and had two kids, did good for a while.'

"Thank you for saving Rin."

Her eyes darted to his and away again as her brain processed his words, head snapping to face him and swallowing hard, "what?"

He blinked at her response; irritation seeping over his face as he internally struggled with his next decision, he didn't like to repeat himself and Kagome knew that. "I said, thank you for saving Rin."

"You're welcome." Her eyes widened as she reached into the inner pocket of her hakamas and produced the jewel, "why'd Heimdall give this to you? You said he did."

"I also told you I don't have the answer for that," Sesshoumaru turned for his desk and grabbed something off the top before returning to his place in front of the priestess, "I sense there is more on your mind?"

Kagome nodded and rolled the trinket between her fingers, "why's it still have power?"

"I still have no answer for you, can I trust you to keep it safe this time?"

She returned the pearl to her pocket and gave a nod, "I still don't like it." her eyes dropped to his folded hands in front of him, head tilting slightly at the scroll in his hands.

"You complain too much," his finger tapped the scroll and jerked his head to the sword at her side, "hand it over."

Kagome's fingers untied the string easily and did as requested, taking the offered item, "what's this?"

"Something I should have done years ago."

Kagome broke the seal and unrolled the paper, eyes darting up in silent question as she angled the scroll to him, "serious?"

"Am I ever not?" his brow arched, "go enjoy retirement."

The scroll dangled from her hand as she shot forward as if to hug him before pulling back and delivering a beaming smile to hide her tears, turning on her heel and tearing out of the office as a whoop of excitement fell upon his ears from down the hall.

Her miko expanded as she pushed her legs to a light jog, focusing on Bucky's aura as she moved through the halls in his direction before slowing to a stop and retracting her energy. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she spun on her heels marching for the kitchen as her irritation swirled around her, 'snack first… then find Strange to go home.'

* * *

"How are you doing there Steve?" Natasha arched a brow as they maneuvered down the hall, "seeing doubles yet?"

"If I say no do I still—"

"Yes," Bucky interrupted, "you still need to see Kagome."

Steve heaved a sigh, he knew better than to argue with Bucky and Natasha; his blue eyes remained unfocused as he glanced to the brunette beside him, "have you talked to her yet?"

"I can't because I left her at the shrine like—"

"Like when you avoided her the first time you told her you loved her?"

Natasha's emerald eyes widened at Steve's question, head snapping to the former assassin as amusement flitted across her face, "you did that?"

Bucky nodded and set his jaw with a half-hearted glare, "don't give me that look Natalia."

"Don't worry, I'll judge you in silence."

"So… you're just going to go home and pretend it never happened?" Steve's face screwed up at the idea, "won't that be kind of awkward for all of us since we live in the same building?"

Bucky grunted and shifted his hold around Steve's waist to better hold him up, "do we really need to be talking about this?"

"Well, you go all of the way to the Feudal Era to get her back and leave her at the shrine… it's a little…" Natasha trailed off as she searched for the word, "like you expect her to leave?"

"I don't expect it Natalia, I—"

"What the hell happened to you?" Kagome's eyes widened as her eyes roamed over Steve, spoon hanging from her lips as she sat perched on the counter with a tub of ice cream in front of her.

"Sparring session gone wrong," Steve chuckled lightly, flinging himself forward and inching around the island to her, "I think I have a concussion."

Kagome dropped her head with a slight shake, the spoon placed in the tub as she turned to dangle both her legs over the edge, "some thing's never change with you do they?"

She beckoned him closer, pulling his left eyelid open more before doing the same to the right and glancing back at his left before her lips pursed and she held a finger aloft. His eyes followed perfectly, a secret smile playing on his lips as realization dawned on her and she dropped her hand, "you don't have a concussion do you?"

"No, but I did get hit pretty hard," he admitted just as softly, "you two need to talk, that's all."

"Sneaky as ever, my friend…" her smile matched his, rolling her eyes and turning to toss her leg in its previous spot as she reached for her spoon, "he's fine."

"Knew he would be; come on Rogers," there was a pep in Natasha's step as she led the blonde from the kitchen, seemingly in on the secret.

Bucky's fingers drummed on the counter as he shook his head, one day he was going to stop falling for that trick… "What are you eating?"

"Ice cream," she answered softly as she scooped the sweet treat onto her spoon, "Sesshoumaru's got good taste… cookie dough."

Bucky idled closer, finding the drawer with silverware easily enough and hefting himself on the opposite side of the container. His spoon dragged through the ice cream, eyes darting to Kagome's face before he jabbed the utensil into the treat and leaning back, "I saw your video."

"Did you?" cerulean flashed through dark lashes, reaching behind her and pulling a scroll out before holding it forward, "what'd you think?"

"That I'm an idiot… what is this?" he unrolled the parchment, blinking down at the words in elegant script before turning his attention to the priestess, "a formal discharge…?"

"He said it should have been done years ago," she shrugged in response around a mouthful of ice cream, "are you finished making assumptions about me because I thought we were finished with that."

"I thought…" his eyes drifted to the side as his head tilted, "you seemed so different back there; there was a comfort with that place that I've never seen in you before."

Kagome set her spoon beside his in the container, brows furrowing at his explanation before lifting her eyes to the side of his face, "it was my home from the time I was 15… of course I'd be comfortable there…"

"I understand that, but when you finally told me about those years even the bad times there was such a fondness on your face that I thought if you were ever given the choice you'd jump on it to be there again." Bucky folded his hands between his knees and blinked at the floor, "I'm jealous of it sweetheart and it's stupid I know, but watching you interacting with even those few people back then… and InuKimi gave you that choice to keep the well open—"

"I told her to close it, I have no desire to go back there." She blinked at him carefully, reaching forward to tap his ring; "we have kids together Bucky and I wouldn't have given this to you if I didn't want forever with you."

Bucky swallowed hard and stared at the trinket on his finger, eyes lifting to hers as he bit the inside of his cheek before glancing away quickly. Kagome moved the ice cream to the other side of her body, closing the distance and cupping his cheek as she tilted her head, "look at me… there's nothing to be jealous of, there never was."

"You don't get it darling, guys like me never got dames like you…" he covered his face as he tilted his head back, fingers delving in his hair as he sagged back against the counter, "you had met kings and lords and I was just this poor kid from Brooklyn that had to work three jobs at 18 to make sure Steve got medicine and ma and Rikki were taken care of… and here you came like some shining beacon in the dark that was happy to help them where you could, Steve especially with his illnesses."

"I always thought you deserved better and seeing you back then with all those people that knew you… had heard your reputation and respected you; I thought maybe you'd realize it then too…"

"Most of them wanted me dead… they didn't respect me and I didn't know kings, I avoided them," Kagome swallowed hard and twisted her mouth as her eyes dropped to where his hand rested on her thigh, "I much preferred the company of that poor kid from Brooklyn because he knew what was important and whom was important; I'd pick him over any king or lord any day."

His hand brushed against her haori, cupping the back of her head and sending a shiver down her spine from the coolness off the metal against her skin. Bucky pulled her closer and pressed his forehead to hers, murmuring softly in Russian as the tip of his nose brushed against hers.

"Forgive me, darling?"

Kagome lifted her head slightly to press a soft kiss to Bucky's lips, "I do… can we go home now?"

 **Avenger's Compound**

"Rara!" Stephanie giggled chasing the demon cat through the grass, "come back!"

Pepper smiled softly as she watched the toddler, glancing at Happy as he pulled his phone out and shoved it back in his pocket, "still nothing?"

"Nah… you know Tony… I'll bet everything's fine though, Cap would've called."

"Would he?" she questioned carefully. Her hand lifted to rub her temple with a frown, everyone else had already returned; how long did it take to travel through the past and bring Kagome home? 'Time travel,' it made her stomach knot in an unpleasant way, that time had been full of wars and demons from what she had read on the few sources she trusted.

"Mama!"

Pepper blinked out of her thoughts hurriedly, head whipping around to watch Kirara bound after the little girl. "Tony," she breathed, sharing a relieved look with Happy before darting in the direction of her fiancé, "you didn't call us."

"Sorry baby won't happen again. I thought you would have seen the video," Tony's head turned into her hair and inhaled her perfume before pulling back, "told you I wouldn't be long."

"Thank you Pepper," Kagome approached the pair quickly, clinging to Stephanie's little body, "and I'm so sorry for—"

"Nothing to be sorry for," the blonde smiled and glanced between Kagome and Bucky, "just happy you're safe and home now."

"Going to miss that little one," Happy nodded, watching Stephanie swing from Kagome to Bucky, "she's been keeping me young with all of her running around."

Kagome giggled and tilted her head as Kirara jumped to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek, "I thought Peter kept you young."

"Peter gives me an ulcer," Happy smirked, reaching around to ruffle Stephanie's hair, "you guys probably want to get going though, won't keep you."

"We really appreciate it," Bucky sighed, reaching out to shake his hand; he was more than eager to get home with his little family. "Thank you both."

"Hang on, give me my turn." Tony took Stephanie from Bucky for a hug, his scruff against her cheek making her giggle and hold his cheeks tight, "stop Grampy."

"Such a cute little peanut you are," he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "tell your mom she needs another baby for me."

Pepper scoffed as Kagome rolled her eyes and held her hands out to Stephanie as she bounced lightly in Tony's hold, "more baby."

Bucky snorted at the demand, sharing a look with the priestess, "let's get settled first Tony, no rush."

"Yeah, talk with your fiancée about babies old man." Kagome delivered an annoyed stare at him as she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek, "thanks again for coming to get me."

"Anytime kid, you guys be careful getting home."

Bucky caught the keys to the car Happy tossed at him and nodded his thanks as his arm wrapped around Kagome's shoulders as they started walking, his fingers brushing against Stephanie's cheek and returning her happy smile at him. "Missed you, little beauty."

"Missed dada," her hazel eyes swiveled to Kagome, her smile still in place, "missed mama."

"Missed you more, princess." She pressed a kiss to Stephie's forehead, 'so much more.'


	101. Chapter 100

"Shit," Bucky grumbled as he stared at the broken glass with a sigh, already picking the pieces out of the sink into his metal hand.

"Shit."

Metal clenched around the glass shards at the little voice, darting out of the kitchen as his eyes widened at the smile on Stephanie's face, "please tell me that wasn't you sweetheart."

Stephanie giggled and toppled her sippy cup from the coffee table, "shit." Her grin still in place as a proud look crossed over her face at learning the new word.

"No… no, no listen… that's not…" Bucky grimaced and discarded the glass into the garbage before moving into the living room and dropping to a knee, "that's not a good word."

He swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his head, this was new territory to him—as all of fatherhood had been—and it had never occurred to him Stephanie would pick up on the words she shouldn't that quickly.

Stephanie's head tilted lightly at his frown and wrapped her arms around his neck, "good word."

"No, it's _not_ a good word… and your ma will kill me if she hears you—"

"Shit."

Bucky's eyes closed as he exhaled sharply, sweeping her into his arm and rushing for the hallway. Natasha's door rattled under his fist, darting inside at the slight crack of the former assassin opening the door, "you have to help me…"

"Come in, Barnes." Emerald blinked at the sudden entrance of the man, shutting the door behind them and following deeper into the apartment, "hi sweetie."

Stephanie giggled and reached for Natasha, leaning her face in the crook of her neck and eyeing her daddy through the short blonde hair. "What's wrong?" Natasha's head rested on Stephanie's head.

"I said something and now she's repeating it and… Natalia I have no idea what the hell I'm doing… why would Kagome think it'd be a good idea for me to be a father?"

"Lets get some cartoons on for you," Natasha bent lightly to place Stephanie on the floor, "what'd you say?"

Bucky opened his mouth and grimaced as the four letter word left Stephanie's mouth after knocking over one of Natasha's magazines. Natasha nodded with a faint noise of understanding and crossed her arms as she turned from the TV, "kids are sponges James."

"I got that now!" his hands covered his face in despair, "I don't know what to do…"

"Relax, it's a curse word nothing more."

He swallowed hard at Scooby-Doo on the TV and turned from the cartoon that captured his daughter's attention, "Natalia I'm not prepared for this…"

"Better get prepared, I'll go see if Rogers has any words of wisdom since he doesn't 'approve' of that language; where's Kagome?"

"Farmer's market trip, she wanted carrots for dinner tonight with Tony and Pepper."

Natasha nodded as she walked for the door, "not a lot of time then; don't worry we'll help."

* * *

"Lady Priestess."

Kagome glanced at the soft voice as her grip on the carrots wavered, blinking at the disheveled and tired looking god of thunder. "Thor hi… what brings you to the farmer's market?"

"Searching for you, I thought I'd find you here," his mismatched eyes avoided the other shoppers' as he delivered a smile to her, "standing up to my father the way you did was worthy of the title warrior."

Kagome's head lifted slightly at his compliment, turning back to the vegetables in front of her and placing the orange roots in their place before turning back in uncertainty, "thanks…"

Thor nodded and followed her to the next stall, ambling beside her silently as he took in the colorful foods. "I heard your lightning attacks are more amazing than normal," she ran her fingers through her hair as she stole a glance up at the unusually silent god, "Tho—"

"Asgard is gone."

Kagome froze at his pained admission, tucking her fingers into the crook of his arm and tugging him through the crowd to find a silent place around the corner in an alley, "Asgard is—"

"Gone," he nodded as he confirmed his words, "my sister that father hid from myself and Loki came forth after his death. We started Ragnarök to stop her and fled with a few others but Thanos came—Heimdall and Loki are gone; Valkyrie managed to escape with few survivors but they've no place in this world. I was their king and I couldn't protect them against him…"

Cerulean eyes closed tightly, bracing her back against the wall she didn't realize she gravitated towards before hunching over herself. "Why are you telling me?"

Had it come out too harshly? Why was she even questioning him right now? Her head lifted, biting her lip to stave off the tears before clearing her throat, "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to be so cruel while you're hurting."

"No apology necessary, I understand the confusion on your part. Heimdall and Loki thought highly of you as do I; after our initial first meeting Loki enjoyed coming here to Midgard to interact with you—"

"Kaede and Mrs. Trousdale? Were they him?"

"They were, among others."

Kagome's lip quivered lightly, brushing her hair back from her face as her fingers began to knot together, "you said you don't have—give me a second, I might have something," she fumbled with her purse at her side, producing her phone and bringing it to her ear as she paced away and back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't want to—retirement is great… how—no I'm not having second thoughts." She frowned and rolled her eyes, "are you going to let me speak now, my lord?... Thank you, how long do you think it would take to fix up the main house and the old village for the refugee Asgardians?" Her eyes darted away and back to the confused god before a sigh of relief left her and a hint of a smile returned to her face, "thanks."

She tapped the phone between her fingers lightly, "if you want to send them the coordinates to Sesshoumaru's palace in Japan he'd be more than happy to house you all until restorations are complete."

Thor dropped his arms from across his chest slowly as he regarded her, he hadn't come to see if she knew a place for them not that it wasn't a welcome surprise. "Thank you Lady Priestess, you're most kind when it's not deserved; I should have stopped father's treatment of you for that is _not_ how a priestess is treated."

"Don't apologize for your father Thor, he has reasons of his own I'm sure," she followed his eyes to the jewel above her shirt, moving to tuck it back under the garment when his hand stopped her as he examined it further between his thumb and forefinger.

"The Aether has fused with the Shikon, no wishes to be made but still as powerful with the best of both… or the worst depending on your thoughts."

"Great," sarcasm dripped from the word as she moved to tuck it out of sight as he dropped the trinket, "do you know why Heimdall took it from my safe and gave it to Sesshoumaru?"

"No, I'm sorry; I was gone from Asgard most of the time trying to gather information on the stones." He turned to look at the busy streets and gestured to the opening, "I'm not much company at the moment Lady Priestess, I only wished to inform you of what has transpired."

Kagome nodded and moved closer to place a hand on his forearm, jerking her head in the direction they came from, "I appreciate you telling me. Are you sure you want to be alone, we can find some carrots in silence."

Thor mulled the question over before giving a slight nod, "thank you for the kindness again, I would like that I think."

Kagome smiled and fell into step beside him, eyes drifting down to the sidewalk as they walked. Thor glanced down at her as a sudden thought flitted through his head and he perked at the idea, "you never got to meet the Sweet Rabbit or Tree did you?"

* * *

Sam winced as the four-letter word left Stephanie's mouth, turning his head to watch the despair once more coat Bucky's face, "you could pop her in the mouth, that's what Mama used to do."

"I'm not hitting her," Bucky growled angrily at the idea that even left his mouth, "but I'll gladly pop you in the mouth."

"Not in my apartment you won't," Natasha sighed as she turned her attention to the blonde super-soldier making his way closer, "how'd your language speech go with a 16-month-old?"

Steve leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he watched his namesake playing with the Russian dolls Natasha let her play with, "you know how it went."

Stephanie frowned at the bigger doll as she tried to shove it inside the smallest and reared her head back before releasing it and climbing to her feet.

"Stephanie Margaret you do not throw," Bucky's eyes narrowed as she moved to throw a second one. Hazel glanced away from hard chocolate as she ran to Natasha and held up the doll, "help."

"What do you say?"

"Pweese."

Steve made a noise and held a hand over his chest with a smile, turning to his two friends as Natasha ventured forward to help Stephanie with the puzzle, "she's so adorable, that's because she's named after me."

"That's probably why she keeps saying shi—uh… that word," Sam met Bucky's warning stare and shrugged, "she's toying with you, man."

"Maybe you should just ask Kagome, she had to have seen something like this with Jayme," Steve suggested.

"Or Clint more than likely," Natasha chimed in over her shoulder.

Bucky grunted, not at all convinced that bringing it up to Kagome was the only solution as he pursed his lips. He turned his head lightly to the dark hand on his metal shoulder, following it up to Sam's face in silent question.

"Just so we're clear, what do you want your stone to read when she finds out?" he smirked, tension from earlier gone. The brunette smiled in response at the teasing as he brushed his hair from his face, "you'll figure it out. Come on Stephie, ma's going to be home soon."

"Good luck."

Stephanie handed the finished puzzle back to Natasha and ran through the apartment, her little hand wrapping around Bucky's finger as they eased through the door. Her hand released from his finger quickly, calling happily as Kagome's dark head bobbed as she climbed the stairs.

"Hi princess," she grunted lightly as she picked her up and hugged her close, "sorry it took so long, ran into Thor; he's not doing so great now that things have calmed down and he's had time to think about it."

"No rush sweetheart," Bucky pressed a kiss to her lightly and opened the door for her, hoping the new word Stephanie learned was long forgotten. He registered quickly there were no bags in her hands, eyes darting up to catch the sadness in her face before her hair fell over her shoulder and created a curtain; whatever she and Thor had spoken about had hit her hard.

"Ordering pizza tonight?"

Kagome straightened from placing Stephie down and blinked at Bucky before scoffing at her forgetfulness and closing her eyes, "sorry Bucky, I forgot."

"Nothing to be sorry about," his arm wrapped around her shoulders, chin on her head, "must have been some chat."

"Yeah…" she breathed, leaning into his chest with a sigh. She relayed what she had been told, pulling back and padding down the hall as she tugged the jewel from under her shirt. The safe was the only logical option to her, she had only worn it because it was familiar, the twinge of power that radiated was never a second thought.

"I'm sorry about Loki and Heimdall," he whispered.

Kagome shrugged and pulled the vial out of the back of the safe, dropping the gem inside and setting it back in the corner, "we weren't friends."

"Yes you were," Bucky watched her step closer to the safe, head bowing to the hinge as she turned away from him. Dark hair swayed as she turned, shutting the door harder than intended and crossing her arms, "if Sesshoumaru had let the other me see the damned book maybe they wouldn't have… what if it made a difference?"

Bucky turned to watch Stephanie dart into her room, Kirara following languidly as she stretched from one of her naps before turning back and opening his arms, "what if it didn't?"

Kagome buried her face him his chest, arms encircling his waist loosely as she remained silent to his question before glancing up with watering eyes, "I wrote about you… you would have been out of Hydra's hold sooner."

"It's alright darling, no crying now."

"I hate it."

Bucky held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, "it's alright we've got the rest of our lives together now, we've stopped everyone threatening our futures an—"

"Shit."

Bucky's eyes closed as he snapped his mouth shut, Kagome darting from his hold into Stephanie's room and throwing herself in front of the smiling toddler.

"Where'd you learn that?" she questioned softly, brushing Stephanie's hair from her face.

"Dada."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, fighting desperately to keep the smile from her face as she took in the squirming former assassin in the doorway. Her face dropped to look more serious as her eyes danced in laughter and she turned back, grabbing Stephanie's hands in hers and leaning closer, "that's a mommy and daddy word, not Stephanie. No more, okay?"

Stephanie nodded with Kagome, complying when her arms opened before turning to the normally standing large elephant as it lay on its side and pointing, "uh-oh."

"That's better," Kagome righted the stuffed animal and kissed her head, "Grampy and Gamma are coming over tonight so we've got to be on our best behavior little lady."

"Best 'havor," Stephanie parroted. She moved to the bookshelf beside her closet and pulled one free, plopping in the beanbag chair and making animal sounds as she pointed to the animal.

"How'd you do that?" Bucky questioned softly, gazing at her as if she had performed a miracle.

Kagome arched a brow and shrugged, "each kids different… never worried about it with Jayme, Clint got soap, looks like Steph just needs to be talked to."

"You put soap in Clint's mouth?"

"Um no, Clint put soap in Clint's mouth." Kagome held a finger up between them to correct him, her other on her hip as the smile returned to her face.

"You're amazing."

Kagome snorted, watching Stephanie climb from the chair and run towards them to grab her hand and hold the book up, "you're on dinner duty then, pepperoni please."

"Wouldn't order anything else for you, darling." he kissed her softly, leaning against the door jam and pulling his phone out to take a picture of the scene in front of him; with a final look, Bucky turned and moved quietly through the apartment for the living room to order dinner.


	102. Chapter 101

Kagome smiled softly as she brushed her finger across Stephanie's cheek as she slept, dark hair spilling over her shoulder as she gazed down at her; how could she have been okay even thinking she would be okay leaving her?

"Want me to send Tony and Pepper home?" Bucky questioned, closing the distance from the door to where she stood.

"No, I'm coming." She pulled her hand away and turned, leaning into his embrace before allowing him to guide her from the room. Bucky leaned down to steal a kiss before they emerged from the hall, his eyes flashing in concern at the back of her head as she clapped her hands to signal their arrival; he could see through the smile he was sure she plastered on her face. The news Thor gave her alone had drained her even if she hadn't let it show outwardly.

"Sorry, she's even more adorable when she sleeps I couldn't look away," Kagome pulled one of the throw pillows across her lap.

"No surprise there," Tony stretched and draped his arm behind Pepper, eyes flicking to Jayme's picture with a slight tilt of his head, "what does surprise me is that you two can make a couple cute babies."

Pepper laughed lightly and tapped him on the chest as Bucky lounged deeply into the couch with a scrunched nose, stealing a glance at the woman beside him. He toyed absently with the end of her hair as a smile crept across his face; "well, they're half of your beautiful daughter, so it's not too much of a surprise."

"True," the genius agreed easily. He chuckled as Kagome waved her hand at him, his genes had done him well with her he reasoned with a nod as he leaned for his glass of water. "The amount of pizza that little girl ate is quite impressive," Pepper commented easily.

"That's because pizza doesn't go to your stomach, it goes straight to your heart." Kagome placed a hand over her chest for emphasis.

"You keep telling yourself that kid," Tony smirked.

The priestess rolled her eyes with a scoff, turning her attention to Pepper and leaning in slightly in excitement, "we've been back for about a week now… are we finally getting a wedding date?"

"August 27 is the date we keep playing with… but I don't really know," she glanced at the man beside her and smiled.

"That's not that far, we can make it happen." Kagome hefted herself from the couch and made for the kitchen, "anyone else want some wine?" the slight amount of wedding talk had her ready to toast the occasion, "that is unless you're going to elope?"

"Oh Vegas, very Tony Stark," Tony nodded enthusiastically at the idea, moving to help Kagome carry the glasses and holding one down to Pepper. The shake of her head to decline had him looking at the contents and back to the blonde, "why not?"

Bucky held his glass aloft as Kagome nuzzled into his side, moving to rest it on his thigh as he resumed toying with her hair. "This dinner was a great idea sweetheart," he whispered leaning closer, she had adjusted easily enough to being back for the week but he could tell something had been bothering her.

"Now if only everyone could behave this well together we could do dinners with everyone," she craned her neck up slightly, turning her attention to the pair across from them as they continued to softly argue about the drink.

Kagome inhaled sharply, the last thing she wanted was an argument over a drink. "We have other drinks too, it's not a big issu—"

"I'm pregnant," Pepper placed her hands on the stems of the glasses in Tony's hands his grip relaxing and falling at her statement. He resembled a fish in that moment, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as he appeared to process the statement before sitting back with a soft hum.

"Serious?" Kagome shared a look with Bucky as she shot up straighter, leaning forward to place her glass on the table as her hand tapped his thigh excitedly, "you're…"

"Pregnant?" Tony questioned, his voice barely above a whisper as he finally blinked himself to the present. He turned finally, ignoring the expectant glances as his eyes rested on the clothed stomach of his fiancé, "preg—you're pregnant."

Pepper placed the glasses on the table, opening her mouth as Tony tugged her in for a tight embrace, kissing the side of her face. "I can't believe… how far are you?"

"Nine weeks."

"Congratulations," Bucky saluted them, climbing to his feet beside Kagome as she moved around the table to embrace the blonde happily. "Guess you're getting that namesake after all."

"Nah, I was messing with you, wouldn't do that to any kid." He accepted the hug Kagome pulled him in for as Bucky awkwardly hugged Pepper; it was one thing for Kagome or Steve or Stephanie to show him affection but he was still unaccustomed to everyone else, no matter how close they seemed.

"I'm so excited for you! Let me get you something else to drink, I can get—"

"No, that's not necessary Kagome, thank you though. Sit please, I'm quite enjoying this night; its not every day I render Tony Stark speechless."

"Couldn't have done that sooner?" Bucky questioned teasingly, arm draped over the back of the couch as Kagome nestled against him; a huge, authentic smile plastered over her face as thoughts of babies danced through her head no doubt.

"Cold Barnes, almost as cold as the cryo freezer you were shoved in and out of for 70 years." Tony countered quickly.

"Dad!"

"Tony!"

Bucky chuckled and sipped his wine, he had expected no less of a comeback, "well, I think you two are going to be great, it'll be nice to see you grounded a little Tony."

Kagome nodded, breaking from her thoughts and brushing her hair from her eyes, "well dad's retired now, here's hoping your pregnancy goes a lot smoother than mine."

"It wasn't that bad," Tony frowned.

"Car accident, kidnapping, torture, stress that came with the Accords…" Bucky snorted, "No, it wasn't so bad."

Pepper hummed and watched Tony's face flush, her head tilting as she watched him, "he's got you there."

"Yeah, alright I've got it; but everything else turned out fine."

Kagome nodded before stopping, tilting her head onto her shoulder, "sure… until Stephanie actually came."

Bucky coughed into his drink, shooting her a look as she gave a smug smile, "it wasn't that bad."

"Was there a complication?" Pepper's eyes widened.

"Just don't hang out with Steve too close to the due date…" Bucky delivered a tight smile to Tony at the glare he was receiving.

"What happened?" He demanded quickly, clearly everything had been fine but he didn't like finding out about any issues so late.

Bucky rubbed his forehead and nodded to Kagome, "you tell it better."

 **Flashback—December 4, 2016**

"Not much longer now?" Natasha's emerald eyes locked on the rounded belly of the woman beside her, hands clutching her own Christmas purchases as they moved through the crowded Brooklyn streets for their building.

"Tomorrow… I was hoping for yesterday," Kagome's hand rubbed the side of her belly through her coat. She met the former spies eyes with a smile, knowing this conversation was hurting her even if she wasn't showing it outwardly, she had seen it with Laura when she was pregnant with Lila.

Natasha blinked any trace of sadness from her own eyes, reaching to brush her fingers against the expanse of stomach sticking out with a fond smile, "James ready?"

Kagome shrugged, her brow furrowing as she adjusted her hold on the bags in her hand, "he says he is… but sometimes he gets a panicked look in his eyes; not that I can blame him… he's still worried about the _other_ stuff."

"That'll always be the—hey," the red head spun on her heel, bags sliding up her arms as she grabbed the man that bumped Kagome's shoulder by the collar of his coats, "this woman is pregnant and you've walked into her, I think you have something to say."

"Tasha, it's okay."

Natasha ignored the priestess's sigh, eyes flashing dangerously as her hands tightened, "apologize or your family is going to be identifying you from a cold slab."

"S—sorry."

Hands released him and shoved him back lightly as she turned and resumed walking, head held high and proud with a winning smirk to the exasperated woman, "are you okay?"

"It was a brush against my shoulder, not a head on collision…"

"And I'm willing to bet he won't do it again to anyone again," she nodded at the statement, "so where are the boys anyway? Haven't seen them around the building too much this past week."

"Well, Bucky was so jumpy with me for the last few days that I had to recruit Steve to get him out of the apartment and the only way he would go is if I made sure to call if I start having contractions, but I've been having them for three days now so it's not like it'll make a difference."

"Are you having them now?"

Kagome glanced down and wrinkled her nose lightly, "yeah, they feel a little stronger but it's still not time yet…"

She struggled with her bags as her phone sang from her purse, pulling it free and staring at the unfamiliar New York number.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," her fingers tightened against the sides before reluctantly accepting the unknown call and holding to her ear, "hello?"

 _"Hi… don't get mad."_

Kagome's brow arched, shooting an annoyed glance at Natasha as they walked noting the nervousness of his voice on the other end of the call, "I hate conversations that start like that Barnes… why don't you want me to get mad?"

Natasha's brows shot up to her hairline at the cool tone of Kagome's voice, silently hoping Bucky survived what ever he was about to tell her.

 _"So, we were at the game and it was… it was great sweetheart, but Steve saw some guy hitting on a girl that was clearly uninterested and the guy was drunk—"_

"Let me guess, Steve's back alley heroics came out?"

Bucky chuckled nervously on his end of the line, _"we're being held at the Amtrak Police Department…"_

"James Buchanan Barnes," her eyes closed as she hissed his name, shaking her head and ending the call.

"What happened?"

"Those two got arrested…" she responded easily pinching the bridge of her nose with a sigh, "sorry Nat, guess the rest of girls day is going to have to wait."

"It's alright, want me to bring those home for you?" she gestured to the bags clutched in her white fists,"don't kill them."

* * *

"I didn't think the guy'd actually arrest us being… y'know Cap—"

"Steve?" Kagome sighed the super-soldier's name as she led the pair up the stairs to their floor, fatigue clinging to his name as she pulled her key free from her bag.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The glare she delivered over her shoulder had his mouth snapping shut to comply; happy he didn't have to feel her wrath after these next few moments. Bucky remained dutifully silent to keep his pregnant wife from full on killing the pair of them in the stairwell.

"Good luck," he whispered to his best friend, almost running for his door as Kagome disappeared into the neighboring unit.

Bucky shut the door softly behind him, eyes landing on the shopping bags lined up neatly by the couch as his fingers unbuttoned his coat. "Christmas shopping was a success?"

She remained silent, struggling with her buttons in her haste of rage before giving up and dropping her arms. "I can't believe you two went and got yourselves arrested… how do you get arrested at a _hockey game_?"

"I wasn't there, but Steve was at concession and I was getting… something else, heard some yelling and I wasn't going to let Steve deal with the idiot alone."

"Of course not," Kagome's fingers began working on the buttons of her coat, head lifting at the heathered grey ball being held to her, "what is this?"

"It's why I went to the game, I figured after putting a bullet through your other one—"

The priestess snatched the bundle from him and allowed it to fall from her fingertips as she blinked at the sweatshirt, "you… you got me a new—because of…"

"Yeah," he gave a slight shrug, head tilting as she buried her face in the sweatshirt, "that is the team you like right?"

"I hate hockey…" she blinked rapidly as the tears spilled over, "but I loved that shirt… this is the best thing you've ever given me."

"Best thing…" he drawled with an arched brow as he glanced down at her stomach and the ring on her hand, "I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Bucky attempted to pull her closer, rubbing her belly through her jacket, "it's alright."

Kagome stiffened in his arms, hand fisting against his shoulders as her knees buckled and a groan left her lips. "Bucky…"

"What… what the hell was that? Do I need to call someone?"

"Baby…"

"Baby?"

Her hand shifted to his head, tear stained face contorting in pain as she tugged him closer, "baby is coming…"

"Now?" chocolate eyes widened nervously, they had just been talking normal and now the baby was coming? They still had a day, "right now?"

"Swear to god Bucky, get the damn bag and lets…" her eyes closed as she exhaled sharply, "I'll put you back in jail Barnes."

"Okay," he helped her to the counter so she could lean against it, "one second."

 **End Flashback**

"Well done Barnes," Tony chuckled, "I hope I can do better than you but hey no promises."

"Not my finest moment."

"But it all turned out alright," Pepper nodded.

Kagome shifted and lifted the glass to her lips, "after 18 hours of labor and a few empty threats."

"They didn't seem empty," Bucky shifted as Kagome's elbow tapped his ribs. He hoped if they did have another one, the pain wouldn't be as bad; he couldn't stand watching that again.

Tony glanced down at his watch and lifted his eyes, an apology flashing in his hazel depths as he moved to stand, "getting kind of late, we should get home. Thanks for having us tonight kid, we had a great time."

Bucky withdrew his arm from the back of the couch and held his hand out to help Kagome to her feet to say their goodbyes. "Barnes, can I see you in the hall a second?" Tony pointed to the door as he walked, "just for a second."

"Sure, congratulations again Pepper; be right back darling." Bucky placed a chaste kiss to Kagome's cheek and followed after, shutting the door behind them.

Kagome hugged Pepper a second time, whispering her own words of congratulations and pulled back, "I'm so happy for you."

"I see a lot of sleepovers in our future," she glanced down at her still flat stomach and rubbed her hand over her shirt, "you want a brother or sister?"

"Sister… I'm not fully convinced my brother likes me yet," she giggled in response, "besides, girls are easy."

"Have to keep them outnumbered," Pepper agreed as she swung her purse to her shoulder, "dinner at our place next time."

"Counting on it," they exchanged pecks on the cheek, Kagome walking her to the door and opening it as she leaned against the wood, "girls night soon? Invite Tasha when she gets back from visiting Clint?"

"Sounds amazing," she gave a final wave to the Barnes pair, placing her hand in Tony's as they walked towards the stairs. "You didn't tell her about the land you bought?"

"Well…" Tony smiled tightly and shrugged, "conversation for another time… besides, finding out your pregnant was much better news than that lake front."

Pepper lifted her hand across her body and placed it on his forearm, she had thought he was rushing them out before he spilled about the property.

"Cap," Tony nodded and stepped to the side as the super-soldier entered the building, his arms laden with bags from the nearest store. "Got enough there?"

"Sam's doing the next run, we're watching some show called the Sapranos? He said it's a must watch," he glanced down at the bags in his arms and up again, "finally starting to make some headway on my list."

"That's a good show," Pepper nodded appreciatively, "also Cheers."

"Noted, thank you." He gave her a smile and turned for the stairs, pausing as his foot hovered, "Tony… you got a second?"

* * *

Kagome trekked back into the kitchen with the wine glasses, glancing up to Bucky as he stood beside her and stared down at something in his hands, hair blocking his face from her. "You've been pretty quiet since you came back in from your talk with dad, everything okay?"

Bucky lifted his head slowly, brown eyes filled with a flurry of emotion as he turned his head to look at her; he swallowed hard and shook his head, leaning into her hand that she placed on his cheek to get his attention.

"Bucky?"

His hand lifted between them, card between his fingers as his jaw clenched and he cleared his throat.

"Oxford Nursing Home?"

"I told Tony about her and he tracked her down I guess, he said it was so I could have some closure or something; she's alive," Bucky's lip quivered lightly, "Rikki's still alive…"


	103. Chapter 102

**May 1947**

Kagome spun on her heel and presented her back to the familiar apartment, rushing a few feet away before turning back and slowly making her way forward. She lifted her hand to rub her forehead, swallowing hard to keep the distress welling in her chest from overtaking her fully as she glanced at Jayme's face staring innocently at her, "sorry sweetheart, mommy's a little nervous…"

"Why?"

The priestess bit her lip at the simple question, smoothing the soft baby hairs back from Jayme's eyes, 'because I'm about to tell Winifred and Rikki about your daddy…' "I haven't seen your grandma or aunt in a while, that's all."

She adjusted the bag on her opposite shoulder and started forward, setting Jayme down with what she hoped was a confident smile; already knowing it was the complete opposite. 'Okay…' her hand lifted and fell slowly biting her lip as she began to contemplate coming back the next day. Not for the first time she apologized to Steve silently, he had had the guts to tell her to her face right after the incident and here she was two years later struggling to find the words to tell her in-laws.

Her fist fell against the wood before she could think twice, debating how far she could get if she picked Jayme up and bolted.

Familiar chocolate appeared at the crack in the door, sending Kagome into a mild panic before an excited feminine squeal brought her back to the present, her free hand wrapping around Rikki's waist as she launched herself at the priestess.

"Rebecca, who's at the door?"

"Kagome, they're home mama!"

Rikki's eyes traveled past Kagome with a furrowed brow, searching for her brother before they found the little body at her side, "goodness… oh, come in!"

Kagome picked Jayme up and ducked her head as she crossed the threshold, falling into Winifred's familiar motherly embrace and pulled back as she cleared her throat, "this is Jayme." She set her hand on her daughter's head and struggled to meet Winifred's eyes, "can we… can we tal—"

"Where's James?"

Winifred scolded Rikki silently for the interruption, holding a hand up for her to wait as she held a hand to her granddaughter, "come dear, lets find you something to play with."

"Go ahead," Kagome nodded in encouragement, "go with Grandma."

Jayme released Kagome's leg and walked with Winifred, the weight of the bag on Kagome's shoulder feeling like a ton of bricks. 'Keep it together,' her fingers ran under her eyes to catch the tears that fell as she shifted uncomfortably. Winifred's return had her lifting her head, claiming the chair her mother in law offered as Rikki sat beside her mother, "she's adorable dear, how old is she?"

"Two on September 10th," Kagome fumbled around the inside of the bag before and pulling an envelope out, "I couldn't bare to tell you in a letter… I asked Colonel Philips to write you a copy."

She slid the envelope across the table and produced the folded flag she had been given two years ago, "I so wish I was here under different circumstances with Bucky too; I'm so sorry."

"Sorry…" Rikki covered her face, she didn't need to read the paper to know what it would say, "the war's been over for two years and you're just now coming here to tell us James—"

"Rebecca, don't," Winifred turned her head to chastise her daughter, "can't you see Kagome is still mourning him?"

"What about us?" Rikki shot to her feet; lip quivering as she brushed the falling tears away angrily. "We had to read about Steve in the papers with no word about anything else!"

Kagome sniffed delicately and opened her mouth, eyes darting up as Rikki slammed her palms against the table and she leaned closer, "how long?"

"How long has my brother been dead?" she clarified quickly.

Kagome's tongue darted out quickly, glancing to where Jayme was playing with some dolls Winifred had given her before turning back, "March 3rd… 1945."

Rikki scoffed and shoved off from the table, stalking to her room and all but slamming the door to her room behind her. "I didn't raise her like this dear," Winifred grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed, her free hand patting the flag on the table, "thank you for coming to tell us, it can't have been easy for you."

"I should have come sooner," Kagome's pursed her lips to keep them from quivering, she had been busy with the S.S.R. and work and motherhood but Peggy had offered to give her as much time as she needed after the war was won. She had put it off enough and once she parted from the organization, she knew this had to be the first place she came.

"Nonsense," Winifred's eyes swam with unshed tears, holding them back as much she could as she cupped the priestesses cheek, "I know how much you loved him dear and I thank you so much for that as well; you were so good for him."

"I miss him," Kagome whispered painfully, leaning around the table into Winifred's arms, "you raised a good man."

Winifred's finger ran through Kagome's dark hair, letting her cry softly into her shoulder until she was ready to pull back, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Sorry… um…" she brushed the tears away and cleared her throat, "Jayme and I should go."

"Please come again, how long are you here for?"

Kagome shrugged, she hadn't thought too far ahead after tunnel vision took over to come to the Barnes residence first. "That's still undecided, maybe I'll see if I can get my old job back at the hospital?"

"Please come back, Rebecca will come around."

Cerulean glanced over at the closed door to the younger woman's room, she wouldn't blame her if she didn't; "we will, Jayme deserves to know you both."

 **Present**

Kagome leaned closer to the mirror in the bathroom, gliding the lipstick meticulously over her lips and leaning back to admire the reflection staring back at her. She replaced the lid and smoothed down the front of her dress as she turned, heels tapping softly on the floor as she made her way to the living room. Bucky stared at the card to the nursing home, the same look crossing his face every time he thought about it over the last week before bending and picking Stephanie up, "you got a shark?"

"Shark comps," she stated matter of fact as the plastic teeth of her toy was placed against the tip of his nose.

"Shark got me!" he tickled her ribs, holding tight to her as she flailed and laughed deeply.

Her feet touched the floor and she was off, running through the apartment to her room for her toys.

"You alright?" Kagome questioned as she moved closer, her arm snaking around his waist as she blinked at the card, "it's been three days, maybe you should go and see her?"

"And tell her what?" his head turned away from the card pinned to the corkboard, holding his left arm aloft, "she can't miss this and I can't tell her about—"

"It's your sister Bucky, she loves you."

He shook his head, brow arching at the knocking that came from the front door, "maybe it's better if I don't see her, let her think her brother died some hero in the war."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and crossed her arms as she turned slightly to glance over her shoulder, "Stephanie, Peter's here."

"Thanks again for doing this on such short notice, kind of need a few hours to unwind together," Bucky shut the door behind the teen, much more comfortable with him watching their daughter, "shouldn't too long."

"Hey take your time," Peter waved off the explanation and dropped to his knees to hug the excited toddler, "we're going to have a great time like always; want to learn to make slime?"

"Slime!"

"Keep it off the rugs," Kagome warned.

Peter nodded enthusiastically, pulling the items to make their science experiment as he made for the kitchen table, "where's your cat?"

"Stretching her legs at Clint's farm with Natasha," Kagome reached for her purse, shoving her phone into the bag, "come here sweet girl, be good for Peter."

"Love you!" Stephanie climbed onto her chair, ignoring the call for a departing hug as she leaned across the table.

"Have a great time you two," Peter smiled and picked Stephanie up to place her on the floor, "lets get a bowl."

Bucky offered his arm to Kagome strolling leisurely down the stairs as he finally took in his wife's appearance, "you look even more beautiful today, what's the occasion for the make-up and dress?"

"Just felt like dressing up a little," her lips quirked, tugging him the opposite way he was attempting to walk, "there's a new place a few blocks this way I thought we could try."

He nodded absently, threading their fingers together and shoving their hands in the pockets of his windbreaker, "what kind of place?"

Kagome shrugged, eyes searching the street signs as they walked, "just a place." They turned a second block, stopping suddenly and staring at the building in front of her, "the place…"

"I can't," Bucky turned from the building, eyes searching the street before turning back to the woman at his side, "Kagome—"

"Listen to me Bucky," her hands grabbed the sides of his face to keep his attention, "you didn't see her when I came back after I left the S.S.R., the devastation on both of their faces when I told them. If you don't go and see her you'll regret it, because I know you."

His hands grabbed hers gently and pulled them from his face, turning to place kisses against her palms as he nodded reluctantly, "I know…"

They started walking closer to the building, Kagome's hand rubbing his arm and squeezing his hand lightly, "hi…" Bucky swallowed hard at the receptionist, did she recognize him from the news with the look she was giving him, he thought she might, "I'm—we're here to see someone, Rebecca… Proctor?"

"Oh," the receptionist blinked hard, "I didn't realize she had any family around anymore. Let me call someone to take you back, if you could sign in for me that'd be great."

Bucky straightened the book in front of him, hovering the pen over the line before scribbling his name and time, crossing out Barnes and writing Proctor behind Rebecca and tossing the pen down to rub his forehead. Kagome glanced around the nursing home, nerves clawing at her in much the same manner they had the first time; she mentally scolded herself, this was nothing she hadn't been through before and Bucky was here this time, he needed her now.

"Right this way," the nurse behind the receptionist smiled, turning to lead them through the facility, "Rebecca's a favorite around here, such a sweet woman. How are you related?"

Bucky's frown deepened, head tilting as he attempted to determine the right answer, "distantly… on our moth—my mother's side." He hated the answer, but if he told her the truth there might be questions that he didn't want to answer, not now that it seemed they had finally left the prying eyes of the world.

"Rebecca… you have visitors," she turned and smiled at the silent pair behind her, "I'll let you visit in peace."

"Thanks," Kagome mustered a smile, shifting as she stared at the back of the silver head that was turned to the window.

Rebecca stood slowly, leaning heavily on her cane as she turned and took in the two in her doorway, "James…?"

Bucky eased into the room, hands rubbing together nervously with a nod, "it's me Rikki…"

"James," Rikki raced forward on her frail legs, cane clattering to the floor and cupping his face as tears streamed down her cheeks, "you're alive?"

"Yeah," he swallowed hard and cleared his throat, "I'm alive."

Kagome stepped back, the clicking of her heels on the tile drawing their attention; she winced and whispered an apology, straightening as Rikki stumbled to her and wrapped her in her embrace, "stay please, so much to talk about…" her eyes stared into Kagome's before turning to her brother, finally noticing his arm before smiling, "that doesn't change anything James, I still got enough fight to beat you at wrestling."

"I believe that," he clenched his fist and hurriedly wiped his eyes before moving to help her back into her room, "sit though, please I want to hear about everything you've done."

"Alright James, don't be so pushy," Rikki waved off the offer of her cane and held her free hand to Kagome, "only if your wife comes too, she's the best thing that ever happened to you after all. I'm sorry for how I treated you that last time."

"It's okay, I would have reacted the same." Cerulean met warm chocolate over Rikki's greying head as they shuffled into the room, delivering a wink as his smile grew wider.


	104. Chapter 103

**6 weeks later**

"How's Barnes doing?" Tony mumbled around his cheeseburger, "I was sorry to hear about his sister."

Kagome brushed her fingers together as she finished tearing up a fry in front of Stephanie, grabbing a chicken nugget and tearing it in half, "he's… well, he's hiding it well but he's hurting."

"Sorry for his loss and yours too, it was your sister-in-law after all."

"Thanks… he's working off some mourning with Peter, Sam and Steve right now," she tapped beside the torn up chicken as she turned to look at Stephanie, "don't fill up on fries, eat some chicken."

"Fry," Stephanie popped a potato in her mouth for emphasis. Tony grinned and reached over to ruffle her hair, "girl after my heart right there."

"Don't encourage it, "Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, the toddler picking phase had been in full swing and like her namesake, Stephanie seemed to hear what she was saying and promptly ignore it.

"So before Fury show's up I've got a bone to pick with you kid, I think I've put it off enough."

Kagome froze at the look on Tony's face, turning back to her chicken sandwich uncomfortably, "do you?"

"Want to tell me why when I finally got to Wakanda, your suits tracker led me to your brother?" Tony shifted in his chair, elbow resting on the table as he eyed her carefully, "because it was for you after all."

"The idiot showed up to a battle with nothing but a pistol I wasn't going to leave him defenseless," she shrugged at the explanation; it had been a good reason in her head at the time.

Tony's finger jabbed the table for emphasis, "I made it for you."

"I said thank you!" Kagome fought back a smirk at his distress and glanced at her watch before lifting her head to look around the outside dining space, eager to change the subject from the battle in Wakanda. "Fury going to show up or not? I've got an appointment."

"What kind of appointment?"

"The kind you see a doctor for."

She smirked at the frown she received, tapping beside the chicken nugget a second time and sighing as her daughter ignored her. "You are the very embodiment of Uncle Steve, must mean you two hand out too much…" she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, fully aware of Tony's amusement at the display.

"I almost didn't believe it when I heard, isn't she adorable?"

"Good timing, the kid was just saying she was about to leave," Tony stood and shook Fury's hand, gesturing for him to have the seat across from him, "no food?"

"I'm on a fast food cleanse," Fury's hands rested on the table lightly, glancing beside him at the toddler openly staring at him, "you look exactly like your daddy."

Stephanie smiled wide, as if she understood the compliment and held out a piece of her broken up nugget. Fury sighed heavily and took the offering, he was fully aware of the unspoken rule that when a child offered you something you took it. "She's a sweetie too, we sure she comes from Stark's family?"

"Right!" Kagome couldn't resist getting in on the fun where her father was concerned, "what'd you want to see us for?"

"Can't an old friend just want to visit?" Fury questioned.

"She has an appointment," Tony's brows shot up, clearly irritated that he hadn't been given more information.

"Alright then, I wanted to see if you two were serious about your retirement?"

Cerulean and hazel clashed before they darted to the little girl at the table, "Nick…" Tony's voice held a silent warning; he was talking to the wrong people right now, especially with their track records of not following through.

"I'm just asking a question; loosing most of my original team at one time is a bit too much and with how young Spider-Man is—"

"He's going to do great," Kagome interrupted quickly. True, she had been the most vocal about keeping Peter from the fighting, but working beside him she had a newfound respect for the teen. "We just have to give him that chance… he's got tons of mentors too."

"And I'm teaching him how to use the lab at the Compound, works well with Bruce and is making fast friends with Princess Shuri," Tony agreed with a nod of his head. "He's got a lot of brains for 17."

Fury looked between them carefully, eye being drawn quickly to the fry he was being handed by the softly babbling toddler. "Thank you very much," he took it appreciatively, "so no more Iron Man?"

Tony leaned back with a sigh, mulling over the question as his head bounced from one shoulder to the next, "for now… unless I can find someone else to take up the mantel."

"What about you?" Fury turned an almost pleading eye to the priestess that held a piece of nugget to Stephanie's mouth. Kagome's face twisted, eyeing Fury carefully, "I appreciate everything you've done for me, I really do… but I have something now that needs me more than the world does I think."

Fury nodded and smiled at the image she was presenting him, mother and daughter getting to be together without fear of threat, "can't blame a man for trying."

"Don't worry Nick, I think we've got something coming you'll like anyway." Tony tapped the tabletop happily, "just… keep an open mind."

* * *

"If I knew a spider bite could do that I wouldn't have volunteered for Project Rebirth," Steve dragged the back of his arm across his forehead to wipe away the sweat, nudging Bucky with his elbow and watching Peter climb the wall of the training room, "that'd sure come in handy."

"Oh god," Bucky groaned as he glanced away from his water bottle, "because that's what the little kid from Brooklyn needs, the ability to walk up walls. Didn't you get yourself in enough trouble without that?"

"I was a good kid, I never got in trouble."

"What a load of bull—"

"Even I know that shit's a lie," Sam landed easily beside him, wings retracted as he crossed his arms, "Parker, it's time for a break."

"Already?" Peter's face glowed in disappointment as he tugged his mask off, huffing and scuffing his feet as he edged closer, "I'm not even tired."

"Couldn't tell," Sam straightened and turned as the teen's face lit up, "made a good call on the break."

Steve turned and followed his friends gaze, moving back to the front with a smile at the two newcomers; he understood Bucky's anger, getting his sister back just to loose her a few weeks later… if anything could put a smile on his face and bring him out of the dark place his mind had settled it'd be what they had planned.

"Daddy!"

Bucky grunted and set the bottle down, spinning quickly and sweeping the happy little girl into his arms, "hi beautiful. What are you doing here?"

"Mommy saw doctor," Stephanie wiggled until he knelt down with her and returned her to her feet, "eat." She produced a fry from the single pocket in her overalls and held it forward, " s'lunch."

"So it is…" Bucky smiled held his hand out, his fingers closing around the piece of food and running the fingers through her hair, "I'll save it for later."

"Kagome's doctor is still up here?" Steve called as he crossed the floor, "she alright?"

Bucky turned and pursed his lips, she hadn't said anything to him about the appointment, "I don't kno—"

"I'm fine Steve, everything's good," Kagome held her thumbs up as she skipped down the stairs, "just some routine blood work and other stuff."

"I don't remember blood work being routine," Sam strode forward and held his fist down, smiling wider when Stephanie met his with hers, "you've got some big shoes to fill kid, gonna use a bow or gun?"

"Bow."

"Gun"

Peter bound up excitedly, tossing his arm around Sam's shoulder, "I heard there used to be a showdown over this."

Bucky's brow rose as his warm chocolate eyes clashed with amused cerulean, standing slowly as he titled his head, "not one of our kids is going to use a bow."

"You did."

Metal clattering behind almost broke Bucky's concentration, ignoring it as he rubbed the back of his neck, "one time darling, I used it one time… how many times have you used a gun?"

"A few times too many," she jerked her chin to where Steve stood, "we'll argue those logistics later… Steve looks like he has something important to say." She held her hand down and led Stephanie to sit with her on the stairs leading up to the door, "listen to Uncle Steve."

Bucky nodded knowingly, he knew what Steve was about to say; his arms lifted to fold over his chest, watching Peter attempt to pester the super-soldier over what had the air in the room changing.

"Calm down Queens, I've been retired for a while but I guess I just wanted to make it more official… this is for you," he stared down at the shield in his hands, emotion flitting across his face before holding it to Sam, "and Buck—"

"You serious?" Sam held his hands back nervously, eyeballing the shield as if he expected to be on a re-booted episode of Punk'd.

"You're going to be the new Captain America?" Peter laughed lightly, "that's so awesome!"

Steve nodded lightly, head tilting as his thumbs hooked in his belt. Sam held the shield gingerly, not fully believing Steve was handing it over as his eyes flicked up, "I don't think I'll be able to live up to that…"

"Well, the shield's not the only thing I'm passing on to you."

"Please not the star spangled suit," Sam breathed. He stiffened as Bucky tossed an arm over his shoulders, grinning madly as his metal hand lay against Sam's chest, "hey partner."

"Oh hell no, really?"

"Comes with the territory Sam, there is no Captain America without Bucky Barnes." Steve laughed as the mock look of annoyance on his friends face, "and if you're not careful you'll find yourself with a handler."

Kagome laughed and climbed to her feet, Stephanie running forward to run around the expanse of the room, Peter on her heels as he chased her around the room. "Congratulations Sam, please be more careful then your predecessor."

"I'll do my best," Sam nodded, shrugging Bucky's arm off his shoulders as he examined the weapon before lifting to the brunette at his side. "What about you?"

"I'm content being Bucky Barnes… he made the right choice," Bucky slid his arm around Kagome's shoulder and pulled her against him, loving the feel of her leaning into his embrace. "Wife's orders though, I'm not allowed near trains or in the air."

"Then what the hell good are you?" Sam teased.

"You alright?" Steve noticed quickly the way Kagome turned her head to hide her yawn, eyes lighting up briefly at the idea that fell across his head.

"Tired, nothing to worry about."

Bucky's eyes flicked down to her stomach and up, mentally calculating with a frown as he turned his head and retracted his arm from Kagome, stalking forward angrily as he eyed the white web hanging from the ceilings, "you better not be web-slinging with my daughter, Parker!"

"It was just a little… no sir, I wasn't," Peter cleared his throat and nudged Stephanie forward, "sorry I thought she'd enjoy it a little…"

"Parker's looking to die today or something," Sam braced his hands on the edge of the shield as he leaned forward, "what the hell'd he get into before he came here?"

"He hasn't been pulling his punches today, that's for sure…" Steve agreed softly.

Kagome swept Stephanie into her arms, poking her lightly in the nose as she moved back to where she abandoned her purse, "was that fun?"

"Again?"

"Uh…" cerulean turned to look at the former assassin with a tight smile, "that might give daddy a heart attack."

She bent down to dig around her purse and produced a folded paper, holding it out with a soft kiss on the cheek, "go cheer up daddy before you loose Uncle Peter."

"Daddy!" Stephanie called, complying with Kagome's request. "Here!" she shoved the paper against his legs, drawing his attention down as she waved it wildly.

"What's this?" with a final glare in Peter's direction he knelt down, brow arching as he stole a glance at Kagome; could she tell she had killed the teen 10 different ways in his head? He supposed he was being too over protective, but there was no reason Stephanie had to be getting into any of their shenanigans early because she had developed a taste for it early.

"Baby," she pointed knowingly at the little dot, "it's baby."

"I see…" Bucky nodded and smiled at her, "aren't you the baby?"

Stephanie frowned and darted back to Kagome, hands flat against the expanse of Kagome's stomach, "baby."

"Bucky's going for seven," Steve chuckled, "is it still seven?"

"You pregnant?" Peter asked excitedly, "more babysitting?"

"Careful, they'll get their hands on your shooters and web you up." Sam snorted at the image in his head, that'd teach the kid a thing or two really; he just hoped he'd be around when it happened.

Bucky's eyes raked over the picture, inhaling sharply before dragging them to the timestamp. He shot to his feet, closing the distance that separated him from the priestess and pulled her closer gently, head dropping to the crook of her neck, "you're pregnant…?"

She nodded against him, arms tightening around his neck, "seven or eight weeks… still early."

His arms tightened, the hole in his chest of loosing Rebecca so soon after re-connecting throbbing lightly at the prospect of another baby. "I can't wait… I love you, god I love you so much."

"If they start kissing, can I fling the shield at him?" Sam mumbled softly.

Steve laughed and shifted his hold on Stephanie, "he'll hurl it back."


	105. Chapter 104

**5 years later**

"Finally got the house finished, it's beautiful." Natasha smiled as she glanced around the large dining room, "got enough room for more kids if you want them too."

"I think we've got enough…" Kagome delivered a dry look as she overturned the bag of chips into the serving bowl, glancing around the spacious kitchen. Natasha had been right about the room, Bucky had jokingly requested at least seven bedrooms to their contractor and the man had come through much to her amusement. "I'm on the pill anyway."

"Because that's worked out so well for you," Natasha laughed lightly, "you were on the pill twice before too."

Kagome groaned and hung her head, "I know… but I mean it this time, Toni is our last one."

"Right," Natasha grinned at the half-hearted glare the priestess tossed at her, "and that new haircut James came home with is keeping you to that promise." It was no secret that everyone knew once Bucky cut his hair Kagome could barely keep her hands to herself, he usually only did it when they had had a fight and wanted to end it quickly.

The priestesses dark head dropped a second time with a ground out 'no', meeting the amused emerald orbs of the former assassin, "he does it on purpose."

Natasha outright laughed at the loss of the woman's willpower to her husband's charm, knowing that no matter how many times Kagome declared she was done having kids she was never ready to stop. "Not like you say no," she smirked.

"True, but those three keep me on my toes enough when Bucky's gone I don't think I can handle another one right now."

Natasha lifted the stack of plates, matching her stride and glancing out of the corner of her eyes. "Is he gone that much?"

"It's like the war all over again," Kagome shrugged at the simple explanation, "a few days here or weeks at a time… but he makes the most of the time he has with us when he is home."

"I can tell, you're glowing." Natasha teased.

The bowl of chips landed harder on the picnic table than Kagome intended, huffing and glancing up, "I'm not pregnant."

"You sure?"

The priestess bit her lip and cleared her throat before giving a sharp nod, "yes, please don't jinx me." Her smile widened as they straightened, eyes softening at Clint's kids as they approached, "you guys got big!"

"Where is everyone?" Clint leaned in to kiss her cheek as he glanced around.

"Bucky's playing tag with Stephie, Rikki and Toni, there's one rule though… you have to use a Nerf gun." She pointed to the table of the gun's for emphasis watching Clint's three race forward to claim one and join the game, "dad and Pepper are almost here with Morgan; haven't heard from Thor…"

"He's coming," Natasha nodded, lifting her hand to wave at Bruce, "Steve's running a little late."

"Probably in some back alley fight," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"How do you know he's late Nat?" Clint smirked, watching his former partner blush lightly at the prying question as she shifted.

Natasha's eye ticked at the question, catching the excited look in Kagome's eyes as she silently promised death to the sharpshooter, "I just do."

Clint nodded and cleared his throat, "right well… Laura's visiting her sister and wishes she could be here."

Kagome whined lightly and stuck her lower lip out at the missing body before moving to hug Bruce, "thanks for coming."

"And miss the chance to get the original seven together?" he smiled and held up two bottles of wine, "I figured since the house is big enough the adults could reminisce tonight after the kids get to bed."

"I knew you are a genius." Natasha plucked the bottles from his hands and all but skipped to deliver them in the house.

Clint circled the table with the toy guns and lifted it, gazing down at the toy longingly before a sly smile crossed his face, "can adults get in on this game or is it just for the kids?"

"Isn't that cheating?" Bruce's head tilted as he watched Barton's eyes start to roam the trees.

"It's already cheating if Bucky's playing." A grunt caught in his throat as he took off for the woods, cheering when his dart hit someone.

"He clearly didn't grow up," Bruce laughed.

"Who didn't?" Tony's voice floated to the pair, sauntering across the yard with a smile, "hey buddy, how've you been?"

"Pretty good, keeping the science and minds at the Compound bright." Bruce returned his embrace happily, waving to Pepper, "how are ya?"

"Good, happy to see you."

"Morgan! Best sister ever!" Kagome squealed, lifting the little girl into her arms, "there's Nerf gun's over there if you want to join in on the fun."

"Can I shoot daddy?" Morgan leaned her forehead into Kagome's, wearing a matching smile as she looked past Kagome to her father.

"Only if I can join you," Kagome giggled.

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes, looking at Pepper as he pointed to the two girls. "I told you they were out to get me."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Pepper smiled, "can I help you with anything?"

"Just waiting for everyone to show up," Kagome bent down and released Morgan, eyes shooting up to scan the tree line as three darts pelted her head. "Cute Bucky."

"It wasn't me!" Giggles accompanied his voice, calling for a truce to break for dinner as everyone slowly emerged.

"My timing is as impeccable as ever," Thor boomed happily, "and I've also run into our dear friends."

Steve waved lightly, eyes darting around to avoid everyone's as he claimed a spot on the bench, "hi."

"What the hell'd you do?" Bucky accused quickly as his eyes narrowed. He hadn't seen Steve act like this since before he left for basic, but there was no forgetting that guilty look he'd wear.

"Mom, daddy said a bad word," Stephanie pointed at her father as her eyes widened, "tell him to put a dollar in the Disney jar."

"Hell's a place," Clint cautioned hurriedly, "although Disney does sound nice… pay up for the kid."

Bucky waved a dollar to his kids and pressed it into Kagome's open palm, "dig in, help yourselves."

"Can we eat by the lake?" Lila perked, eyeing the body of water. She was already half poised out of her seat, hands gripping her plate eagerly as she looked to her father for approval.

"Don't go in," Clint nodded.

"Come on," Rikki giggled, running with Morgan to the chairs beside the water.

Tony smiled fondly and reached for a chip, "this is nice. Couldn't resist living so far from us, you had to get the land on the other side of the lake?"

"Cute, I've actually had my eye on this property for a while and when I saw that half had been bought I couldn't sit on it anymore," Kagome shrugged.

"How'd you afford the land and the custom house?"

"I've been around for 500 years… you think you were my only source of money? Besides, didn't you ever wonder where the money would come from after you spent tons on me?"

"I'm impressed." He hummed. "So why not just pay for Disney yourself?"

"We're letting the kids earn the trip with chores," Bucky smirked, "but we're surprising them in December."

"Sounds like you'll need a house sitter," Natasha offered.

"If you're offering," Bucky smiled and twirled a lock of Kagome's hair around his finger, watching the ebony of her tresses melt into the dark of his metal arm, "so Steven… what had you blushing upon arrival?"

"Nothing," Steve cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head, "and it's really nothing that warrant my full nam—"

"I did walk in on him and the Black Widow engaging in a splendid display of kissing," Thor boasted merrily, ignoring the glare being sent in his direction.

"Damn," Kagome pulled a twenty from her back pocket, tossing the bill at a smugly smiling Bruce that took it with a smile, "but seriously you two are…?"

"It's new," Steve supplied moving the salad around his plate, "that's all."

"About time you decided to join the rest of us in the world of adult hood," Bucky teased, "even Sam's been seeing someone."

"I'm going to throw this tator tot at you Buck."

Bucky lifted the Nerf gun beside his plate and fired a dart at his friend, "like you'd hit me."

"Just like old times," Thor chuckled happily.

"Sure is, makes me start missing seeing you all around." Bruce agreed, "we have to do this more often."

"At Barton's place next time," Tony pointed at the sharpshooter hurriedly.

"Oh no, not after you terrorized my chickens last time; you're place sounds better."

"Can't wait," Pepper interjected quickly, "put the kids in the living room for movies."

"We're doing this next week?" Clint perked at the idea.

"Enjoy it a little for me, Sam and I have a mission starting tomorrow," Bucky tapped the tabletop and nodded, "although we may make it back."

"We can wait until you guys get back, have it at the Compound even—invite _everyone_." Natasha stressed.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Bucky swung the door to the bedroom shut gently behind him, meeting Kagome's inquiring gaze with his soft one and a smile, "they wanted one more story."

"That's why they like daddy best, mommy would have told them they only get one and put them to bed." Kagome leaned over and set her book on the end table, "did you tell them?"

"Um… yeah," his brows furrowed with a frown, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the hamper, "Steph rolled her eyes and Rikki and Toni cried."

Kagome's eyes raked over him carefully, he was good about keeping how hard it was to leave from showing; head tilting as she bit her lip, "why is it every time we think Hydra's gone they start acting up again?"

"It's only for a few days, four or five tops…" he folded his jeans in half and draped them over the foot of the bed before pulling the blanket back, "promise."

She nodded in response, smoothing the blanket on her lap as her eyes darted to him, "stop making promises, please."

Bucky settled his back against the headboard, gently tugging her to his lap as she straddled him, he didn't like that look that crossed her face anymore than he liked the way her fingers twitched against his chest, "talk to me, darling… you don't want me to go?"

"I want you to not want to go…" she clarified quickly, "we have three girls that need you…"

Kagome closed her eyes as his hand moved to cradle the back of her head, leaning into his grip and allowing her eyes to flutter open, "I just… I just want you home."

Bucky lifted his chin with a soft noise of understanding, he had given his word after Rumlow was dealt with that would be it and he'd be done and he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt having to tell his girls he had to leave again. "I do too, more than anything… let me take this mission with Wilson and you and I can talk about this when I come home."

A reluctant nod was his answer, Kagome bending to claim his lips in a gentle kiss. Bucky's grip tightened, his tongue sweeping against her lips to ask for silent entry, groaning when she complied and pressed her chest against his.

"Come back," he smiled lightly when she pulled back, leaning forward to re-claim her lips before she placed a hand on his chest to still him.

Kagome dipped her head to the crook of his neck, her nose brushing against his skin lightly, pressing feather light kisses to his skin. Bucky's hands tightened in the blanket as he suppressed a shudder, fighting against himself as he resisted the urge to rip her shirt off and letting her set their pace.

"Come home," her head lifted to his, eyes shining nervously in the darkness as she cupped his face. Bucky's hand lifted to stroke her thigh, giving a slight nod and leaning closer to press a kiss to her forehead, "yes ma'am."

Her hands moved to comb through his shortened tresses, head tilting as her ebony hair cascaded over her shoulder, "is this mission why you cut your hair, so I wouldn't get mad?"

"I was thinking… maybe one more?" he grinned bashfully at the idea, "just one."

"Oh god," Kagome giggled lightly and bowed her head, hair flipping over her head as she stuck her hand out. "I'll make a deal with you… when you finally decide to stop for good, I'll give you however many kids you want."

Bucky's brow arched, eyeing the appendage carefully before gripping her hand, "you've got a deal, sweetheart."

Kagome nodded and dropped his hand before lifting her shirt over head and dropping from the side of the bed, finger hooking in the chain with their tags around his neck and tugging him closer, "hi handsome."

"Hi yourself beautiful," his mouth connected with her neck, kissing and nipping the exposed flesh as a hand tightening in his hair, "are you sure?"

The priestess released the abused flesh of her lip and nodded; pulling back enough to look at him, "make love to me."

He nodded at the request, claiming her mouth in a hungry kiss as his hands roamed over her.

 **Two Weeks Later**

'I shouldn't have been so on board with him leaving…' Kagome bit the inside of her cheek and turned, "have you heard anything?"

Steve shook his head slowly, sliding his phone into his pocket, "Sam's not picking up either."

Kagome nodded, leaning into Natasha's arm around her shoulders as she shifted nervously, "isn't there something you two can—"

"It's hard for us to do anything outside of a few phone calls; we're retired too." Natasha stated easily. It was hard to see Kagome crumbling, knowing the only thing keeping her from fully breaking down were her kids playing outside with Thor. "We'll call Peter," she offered, "maybe he knows something."

"And Rhodey and Wanda, maybe one of them know something." Steve nodded with his list, head swiveling as the back door slammed shut and the kids filed into the room, "hey guys!"

"Uncle Steve!"

Steve's arms wrapped around the three Barnes kids, shaking his head at Thor as the god delivered a glance in question to Kagome. The god turned, his hand cupping the priestesses shoulder and drawing her from the room with ease into the kitchen, he didn't want the kids to overhear the emotion in his voice, "I wish I could do more for you."

"Thanks Thor, keeping the kids occupied though… that's more than enough," she tried to muster a thankful smile, dropping her chin to her chest when she realized it wasn't going to work. With a final sigh, she strode from the kitchen, plastering her fake smile on her face and clapping her hands, "bed time, I let you stay up a little because Uncle Thor came to see you."

"I'm not tired," Rebecca declared, a yawn promptly coming from her mouth.

Natasha moved forward, her hand on the girl's shoulder and gently steering her across the house, "no of course not."

"Mommy?" Stephie tugged on Kagome's shirt, eyes sad as she gazed up at her with a frown, "when's daddy coming home?"

Could she see the sadness was over her with the question as she knelt down? "Soon," she made the promise as vague as possible, brushing the soft curling chestnut hair away from inquiring hazel eyes, "go and get cleaned up, I'll be up in a second to tuck you in."

"Toni, time to say good night," she pried her youngest from Steve's legs and swung her into her arms, "be right back."

"Take your time," Steve smiled, turning to pace the expanse of the living room. "They did a good job with this place, nice and homey with plenty of room."

"Very nice, it doesn't compare to New Asgard but it suits them," Thor nodded at the interior of the home, turning his attention to Natasha as she appeared in the room, "they'll be warriors like their parents."

"Don't tell Kagome, I think right now that's the last thing she wants," the Black Widow crossed her arms, offering a small smile to the priestess as she entered the room.

"Thanks for coming over you guys… please don't think I don't appreciate it because I do but you guys didn't have to come all this way," she twisted her fingers together with a smile. The rest of her old team knew her enough to know she was lying through her teeth, "especially you Thor, you have bigger things to worry about."

"Nonsense, however I could help you while you wait for news is always a pleasure."

She nodded her thanks, raking her hands through her hair before clearing her throat, "I'm fine."

"We could stay," Steve offered softly.

"Thanks, but I'm fine really… he's always late."

Natasha averted her eyes at the tears that shimmered in Kagome's eyes, her breaking point reached now that her kids were in bed, "try and get some sleep tonight."

Kagome nodded, walking with the trio to the door; she didn't expect sleep to claim her tonight, the same way it hadn't for the last week after the news broke about the large firefight that started a week ago in Romania and had been continuing over the course of the days. "I'll see you guys later," she leaned against the doorframe with a slight wave, eyes flicking up to the sky as Thor shot into the air.

"I'll call Peter as soon as we get to Brooklyn, kid doesn't sleep anyway just like Stark," Natasha planned quickly at the sound of the front door shutting, leaning against the side of the car and allowing her eyes to drift to the quiet Barnes house. "You alright?"

"I shouldn't have retired, I should have gone out there with them," Steve glared at his hands, fingers drumming against the roof, "maybe I can still go and—"

"Kagome'd kill you and so would James and everyone else, including me," she reached across the car and gripped his hand lightly, "relax, they're going to be alright."

Steve nodded reluctantly, squeezing her hand gently as he sighed heavily, "Stark said he'd stop in to visit tomorrow morning if we still haven't heard anything."

"Clint's on standby too."

Steve nodded and cast a final glance to the house; how had such a cloud of doom and sadness been so quick to claim the house that only weeks ago had been happy and cheerful, filled with laughter and memories? He dragged his hand over his face and swung into the driver's seat, "this is a mess Nat."

"I know."

* * *

Kagome blindly moved through the house, picking toys up and placing them on counters and tables, collapsing on the couch and covering her face as she tipped her head back. A soft mew drew her attention, her hands dropping to scratch Kirara's ears, "any chance you know if they're okay?"

Tails twitched at the question, purring softly and rubbing against her as a way to calm the raging storm of stress and fear in her stomach. Kagome sighed heavily as her phone rang, mustering a smile and sliding the button across the screen as she held the device aloft, "hi Bruce."

"Hey, how are you?" he smiled brightly at her, not that it was fooling the priestess.

"Fine, who told you to call?"

Bruce's smile faltered, head tilting as he regarded her silently, "no one's really heard from you… everyone's a little worried—Steve said the last time something like this happened wasn't pretty."

"You just missed him and Nat and Thor, I appreciate the call Bruce; but I'm okay," she pursed her lips and arched a brow, "and this isn't like last time."

"Alright…"

Kagome licked her dry lips and glanced away before looking back to the man, "how are you?"

"I'm good uh… Princess Shuri's coming in tomorrow, she's working with myself and Doctor Cho to try and recreate something that'll work like your miko."

"That's been a few years in the making," she picked a piece of lint from her sweatpants and sniffed, "good luck."

"Thanks, we'll need it." Bruce's smile faltered slightly, "if you need anything…"

"I'll call," the phone tumbled from her hand as the call ended, stooping to pick it up and place it on the table. Kagome turned her head with and arched brow, meeting Kirara's red gaze with her tired blue ones, "they think I'm going to break if it's the worst… Natasha told me to get some rest, cuddle with me like old times?"

Kirara mewed, curling against her stomach as Kagome lay against the couch cushions and threaded her fingers through the soft fur of the demon cat.

* * *

Bucky inhaled sharply, wincing at the pain in his ribs as he dragged himself up the stairs of the porch and landing harshly against the wall. He fumbled with his keys, hand shaking as he inserted it into the lock and stumbled inside with a grunt.

His duffel bag hit the floor, tossing his keys to the counter as his foot slid back to shut the door before inching through the entry way, sagging as Kirara's head appeared over the back of the couch, "quiet, be good please."

His jaw set as he grimaced, the last thing he wanted was for Kagome to see him in this state. Bucky's arm wrapped around his ribs, easing deeper into the quiet house before freezing at the sight of Kagome curled into herself on the couch. He had hoped she would have gone to their room, leaving him the couch to rest and heal from the mission that had gone wrong.

Kirara meowed loudly, pawing Kagome's cheek before hopping over the back of the couch and trotting away with Bucky's eyes following angrily. He turned his eyes to trail over Kagome's body, fingers twitching as he moved to brush a strand of hair from her face.

Kagome's eyes shot open, grabbing the offending appendage as her free arm grabbed the nearest object and held it up. Using momentum to tackle the would be intruder to the ground, her brain fully woke with the grunt of pain that reached her ears. "Bucky…"

Bucky grimaced and attempted to ignore the pain of her sitting on his broken ribs, shifting slightly as he relaxed onto the hardwood floor. Normally he'd have fought back, even a little but his body was exhausted and broken, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep, "is that a Nerf gun at my head?"

Kagome glanced at the toy in her hand, tossing it to the side and shifting to brace her hands beside his head, "I thought you were dead."

"Not yet… Sam and I were caught in the firefight at the beginning of the week, had to lay low in Bucharest but trying to get back out was a nightmare—got caught back in it."

His eyes fluttered at the feeling of water dropping to his face, suppressing a groan of pain as Kagome lay against him and buried her face into his neck. "My phone died or I would have called, I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Kagome swallowed hard and lifted her body, finally allowing her eyes to roam over his face before scrambling off his body, "you're hurt."

"Nothing a little sleep can't fix, it was worse before we got back on the QuinJet," he grunted as he sat up, leg bending as he draped an arm over his knee, "any way you can pick up being mad at me tomorrow because right now I just want to go to sleep with you."

His eyes closed at the warmth that spread across his body as Kagome's miko spread through her fingertips and over his aching frame, "thank you darling."

"I'm still mad at you," she responded, voice cracking as she struggled to keep the tears of relief at bay. "You look so exhausted… let's get you to bed."

"Please," Bucky hefted himself to his feet, hand closing around Kagome's and squeezing three times lightly; lifting her hand to place a kiss to her knuckles when she responded the same.

"I missed you," he sighed, kicking his boots just under the bed and discarding his dirty clothing in a heap, "I missed all of my girls."

Kagome bit back the question Stephanie had asked earlier, sliding between the sheets as Bucky tugged her flush against his chest, "they'll be happy to see you home…"

"I hope so," warm lips pressed against her shoulder, arm tightening around Kagome's waist. He inhaled her scent; burying his face in her hair as he relaxed into her, thumb brushing against her arm, as exhausted as he was he couldn't sleep, head reeling at finally being back home. "Мне жаль."

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the sun peaking through the curtains, rolling away as her hand ghosted across the blankets. Had she dreamed Bucky coming home?

Hefting herself from the bed, she slipped her robe over her arms and tied the knot at her waist, the smell of coffee wafting through the air and tickling her nose. 'Please don't let it be the girls,' she darted forward, eyes widening as Stephanie, Rebecca and Toni laughed happily. Bucky scooped soap suds from the sink, blowing them gently across the counter and catching Kagome's eye, "morning beautiful, coffee's ready for you."

"Mommy!"

"Look daddy's home!"

"You were right!"

"Yeah, I told you…" she eased closer, kissing three heads and smiling, "eaten already?"

"Daddy fed us," Rikki nodded, "and dropped a pancake."

"He tried to flip it!" Stephanie tapped the counter excitedly; all worry from the night before gone from their eyes now that their father was standing in front of them.

"Daddy brought us back presents," Toni swiveled on her stool, blue eyes taking in their silent mother as her eyes drifted. Kagome inhaled sharply, blinking out of her thoughts and smiling, "that's great… why don't you girls go and get dressed, then you can go outside and play."

Excited squeals of agreement as the girls dropped to the floor, feet thundering as they darted for their rooms. "Tony called by the way and he sounded relived I answered which is a first I think, he asked us to come over for lunch." Bucky wiped down the counter where he dripped water, "what's wrong?"

Kagome's nostrils flared, arms crossing over her chest as she bit the inside of her cheek, "you come home all battered and bloody after being gone for two weeks… with me thinking you're dead and the girl's asking the same question and all you have to say to me is ' _I'm sorry_ '?"

"Never mind that while I was home terrified for you, you were out shopping," she closed her eyes, knowing he had seen the pain cross through them before turning for the coffee pot, bracing her hands on the edge of the counter as she hunched over. 'I can't do this anymore…'

"I know," Bucky responded softly. The surprise her face held had him realizing she hadn't meant to speak it out loud, "that's why I told Sam that was the last one…"

"What?"

Bucky tossed the dishcloth over his fingers softly, draping it over the handle of the stove and leaning back into the corner of the counters. "I've been trying so hard to live up to the man I used to be, trying to put my time as the Winter Soldier behind me and be a man you can be proud of… I know it's been hard on you because it's been a long time coming and we're finally where we always wanted to be."

"Let me finish baby," he held a hand up as Kagome opened her mouth, "I promised you after Rumlow I'd stop… then Thanos came and I said a little longer wouldn't hurt because there was you and Stephanie and you were pregnant and if anything came and tried to hurt you I would never forgive myself."

"But I've done everything I wanted to," he nodded to himself and allowed his eyes to drift to hers, "I'm finished baby, I'm done putting you through the stress—I should have stopped years ago."

Kagome's lip quivered, covering her face with a sharp exhale before tossing her head back and darting forward, relishing the tightness Bucky caught her with as her arms wrapped around his neck. "You've always been Bucky, _my_ Bucky."

"You've always been better to me than I deserve, sweetheart." He sighed and walked over to the counter, placing her to the top and gripping her face, "Kagome Barnes," his hands moved down to hold hers gently, "will you forgive me for thinking I had to keep doing this and for putting you through hell these last two weeks?"

"Of course I will," she whispered, voice thick with emotion. Bucky stepped between her legs, cupping the back of her head and leaning in to claim her lips when her hand on his chest stopped him, "only on the condition that you keep your hair short."

He chuckled lightly at the request, "yes ma'am." He leaned closer, lips barely brushing hers when giggles stopped him and drew their eyes, "are you three spying?"

Rushed answers all ranging in various forms of no drew an exasperated look as he leaned back, "your feet hit the floor too hard and you're showing too much of your head when you look around corners. Give me a second and I'll be outside to show you."

"Can't resist?" Kagome's fingers combed through the hairs at the base of his neck. Bucky pursed his lips and shrugged, turning his head back to eye her carefully, his eyes dropping to her lips and back up, "never know when you'll need to spy."

She nodded with a smile, nose brushing against his and claiming his lips in a chaste kiss, "go before they revolt."

Bucky nodded, stealing a second kiss as he helped her to her feet, "four."

The priestess tilted her head in question, blinking absently before shrugging; her head couldn't conjure up any reason for the number. Bucky tilted her head back, thumb stroking her cheekbone with a teasing smile, "four girls are enough. No more kids."

"Are you sure?"

He gave a nod of finality, "I've got more than enough, I don't need more."

With a final kiss to her forehead he turned and headed for the back door, scratching Kirara behind the ear as she slept on the table. "Alright girls, come here and I'll show you how to spy properly."

Kagome smiled, foregoing her morning coffee as she moved to the porch outside, Kirara on her heels as she sat on the stairs, legs stretched out and arms bracing behind her as she watched on. "We made it," she mumbled, rubbing the demon cat behind her ears, "broke the curse of the Shikon finally and now all that awaits is that normal life."

Kirara mewed and purred, rubbing her head against Kagome's thigh as her fingers combed through the soft fur.

"Mommy, come spy too!" Rikki called quickly.

Kagome straightened and skipped down the stairs, brushing the ebony hair from Toni's blue eyes as the toddler hugged her legs happily, "did daddy tell you guys the good news?"

"What news?" Stephie asked quickly.

"Are we getting a pony?" Toni clapped and turned to Bucky expectantly. Bucky laughed and knelt down, opening his arms and wrapping them around his three daughter's and turned to look at each of them, "how would you like daddy to be home for good?"

"Really?"

"No more leaving?"

"Forever!"

He nodded once, arms tightening as six arms wound around him happily, meeting Kagome's eyes as they sparkled at their reactions, her hands pressed together in front of her mouth. Bucky pulled back and kissed each of their foreheads, "you girls really want to learn to spy?"

They nodded eagerly, waiting with baited breath for Bucky to continue, "go and get your binoculars and come back."

They rushed for the house, slipping up the stairs and leaving their parents in their wake. "I love you," Kagome sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. A mischievous glint sparked in Bucky's eyes, holding the back of her neck and sweeping her across his body, "not as much as I love you."


End file.
